Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Alec and Magnus steer through their past, their insecurities and the pressures that come with their positions as they nurture their relationship. But in the Shadow World, it's only a matter of time until the shadows creep in and test the strength of their feelings for each other. (This story picks up where Shadowhunters Season 1 ends.)
1. Dawn of a New Day

Far-off, the sun set to gently blanket the hustle and bustle of New York City in its yellow-orange glow. The warm light filtered in through stained glass to illuminate the dark tiled floor of the quiet Institute only disturbed by the hushed voices and crying of two women. Magnus tried to stifle a sigh as he watched Jocelyn comfort Clary. It reminded him of days past when he was a kid simply worrying about getting home in time for dinner. His mother hugging him and keeping him warm and safe and loved.

How long ago that was.

A movement to his side alerted him to Alexander's leather-clad form shifting from foot-to-foot in agitation. It unsettled him to see the Shadowhunter so restless though he only had one second of pure worry before their last conversation crashed over him and a slight pang of hurt could be felt in his chest while the words " _yo_ _u watch the people you love age and die,_ " echoed in his mind. It was too early for mortality to become an issue. He barely had a day of Alexander finally accepting his feelings when Camille came in the picture which really, begged the question of why Raphael allowed her loose.

Magnus glanced at Alexander once more. The boy was turned away from him now, looking at his sister as they had a quiet conversation; it seemed like they were arguing or simply talking tersely as Shadowhunters did. He sighed and figured he might as well take his leave less he disturbed the tearful family reunion on one side and the family rescue mission about to commence on the other. Quietly, he stepped backwards and kept on until he was in the midst of computers and far enough for the Shadowhunters to not notice him leaving.

He did feel a little bad for not greeting Jocelyn properly. After all, he had constantly seen her and Clary as they both aged. It wasn't something he took for granted as he made a habit of cutting ties with mortals before their inevitable deaths. With one last wistful look at Alexander, he departed the Institute and found himself hit straight in the face by the full blast of the late afternoon sun. He shifted uncomfortably in his long-sleeved brown shirt, adjusted his maroon scarf and swept his surroundings carefully before snapping his fingers for a portal.

One step later, his surroundings into a dark street. He looked up at the seemingly abandoned building of the Hotel Dumort and worked his jaw a bit as he took his phone out of his pocket to ring up his old friend.

 _Click_.

 _"You asshole."_

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic, Raphael."

 _"You_ gilipollas _, you led the Nephilim to my home! Why would you help them release Camille?_ Camille _, Magnus!"_

It was uncharacteristic for Raphael to be so angry and Magnus immediately realised the Nephilim must have done something unsavoury to get Camille out of the Hotel Dumort. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to contain the anger and frustration bubbling inside him. "I did not. What did they _do_?" He swore under his breath. "I am outside the Dumort."

For a long while Raphael didn't answer and Magnus began to ponder on how he could force his old friend to talk to him as he knew how the grumpy vampire loved to leave him hanging but before he could truly begin, the other spoke once more.

 _"You swear you did not help them?"_

"I gave them her location and I told them they can negotiate with you."

 _Click_.

The little bastard.

Magnus pulled his phone away from his ear in annoyance. He shoved the device into his pocket and looked back at the doors of the Dumort just in time to see Raphael open it. The vampire gestured for him to enter and he did. In silence, they weaved through the rooms, past vampires and lounges until Raphael opened a black non-descript door and stepped aside for him. He entered the spacious room designated for the Head of the Clan and and spied the messy bed and a picture frame of his old friend's family on his way to the couch.

Raphael sat down beside him and turned to look at him with a conflicted expression of anger and guilt.

"Raphael," Magnus started. "You and I both know I wouldn't want Camille free."

Raphael sighed, his shoulders relaxing somewhat. "I know, _amigo_." He closed his eyes briefly. "Camille is out there. She is _free_ because of those Nephilim. They _broke her out_. _Dios_! Those _putas_ came barrelling into _my home_ and insult my intelligence and preach their superiority with that Lightwood _la perra_ damaging the walls to let sunlight in narrowly missing me and their precious Simon."

Magnus was aghast. "They did what?!"

"Never," Raphael glared. "Never help the Nephilim darken my doorstep again. I will not play nice. Accords be damned. And you, _amigo_ , should know better than to help them. Camille is vindictive. If she hears of you and that boy, she will find a way to destroy you once more."

"They brought her to me." Magnus replied humourlessly. "Your advice is quite late."

" _Dios mio_. Are you okay?"

"Aw, I knew you cared."

Raphael scowled. "I'm being serious. Are you okay?"

Magnus shrugs. "She has driven a wedge between me and Alexander. She has shaken me. I am holding up but no, I am not fine. I was not prepared to see her and I don't think I ever will be. She makes my skin crawl and my hairs stand."

"What did she do?"

"Oh, you know, the usual fun affair of mortality and… And kissing me, of course."

Raphael made a noise. "You can stay here."

Surprised, Magnus contemplated the offer with wide eyes. Finally, he said, "why?"

"Do you really want to go back to your lair alone?" Raphael raised a hand to stop any protest. "You can protect yourself, I know. But that sick _puta_ is out there and if she visits you… Can you really be the High Warlock of Brooklyn and not Magnus Bane?"

Magnus slouched and pouted, sinking into the couch and taking up a pillow to hug to his chest. "I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He replied petulantly.

"And with her, you are a lost and broken puppy."

Magnus lifted his head to just above the pillow he held, regarding Raphael's sincere concern and found himself conceding. "I'll stay."

* * *

Alec Lightwood felt a lot of things on a daily basis: anger, frustration, exasperation, conflict, worry, longing, sadness, loneliness and determination. There were a lot more but the one thing he didn't have much experience with was idiocy. He felt _stupid_.

He had been much too occupied with discussing possible strategies in order to get Jace back from Valentine while Clary was busy with her mother that he completely and utterly ignored Magnus Bane. It was when he finally, finally, turned around to scan the rest of the room after what could possibly have been an hour of bugging his sister and his sister looking distraught and trying to help, that he noticed the warlock's absence.

He tried not to kick himself and barely succeeded. Barely.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

The sound of the arrows made the constant beat he frequently got lost in in times of distress, his bow and arrow being his materials of solace. He acted on autopilot, his body and muscles so used to the motions that he had no need to think about it and instead was able to mull over Magnus. Mortality. He had never bothered about it even though he was logically aware of Magnus' somewhat age and immortality until Camille said it in such a way that it cracked him, pulling up insecurities from depths he hadn't dipped into yet.

 _"I'd say he's twenty years away from male-patterned baldness."_

He was never vain. It never disturbed him that he was aging or that he would grow old and look nothing like the youth he was now. In fact, in some deep dark part of his mind, he figured he'd die before then so what was the matter? But it mattered now because he had a reason to live longer now and to keep youthful. Aging and dying soon would mean not having enough time with Magnus and they already had too little so far with some fault of his own. Not that there would ever be enough. Not really. What if Camille was right? That he would grow bald in twenty years. What was twenty years for an immortal, a warlock? What would he be as an old man to a youthful Mangus?

Alec shot his arrow harder than necessary and it made a loud _thwack._ The whole arrow thrummed with force as it embedded itself into the target wall. Magnus had looked extremely uncomfortable throughout the whole conversation but that was all he had registered as he had been too hung up on the kiss he had witnessed between the warlock and Camille. And, as was his default reaction to anything and everything that threw him off, he placed the problem and the people involved in the back burner and focused on the mission which was to find Clary. While it never worked as a problem-solver, it also never came back to bite him in the ass but it did now because it left him with no clue as to how Magnus actually felt about the whole aging thing. Surely, the warlock thought of it before pursuing him? Despite the allegations of the older Nephilim and that database, Magnus didn't seem to be one that didn't take things seriously.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Alec?"

Alec swivelled on the spot to face his sister. "Something wrong, Izzy?"

"Nothing." Isabelle grimaced. "Except for Jace… But why are you here, big brother?"

Bewildered, Alec raised his bow. "I'm practicing."

"Oh, no, I know. But why? Shouldn't you be with Magnus?"

He had no answer so he kept quiet.

"What's wrong?"

Alec shook his head.

"Listen, brother. This is what I've been trying to tell you. You don't tell me anything! And I tell you everything. Why can't you just trust me with your personal life? I would never judge you." Isabelle glared up at him, hands on her waist.

Alec sighed heavily once more. "It's… complicated."

"What could possibly be complicated, big brother? You have no engagement, no wedding, everyone knows you're gay, you kissed Magnus and so what, what's the problem?" Isabelle asked, almost exasperated.

"Let's, let's say we survive the war," Alec waved his hand around. "And I get old –,"

"I'll stop you right there, Alec." Isabelle shook her head. "Magnus has been alive for very long. You really think that if your mortality was a problem, he would have still run after you?"

"What if I'm just a passing fad, Izzy? I risked my life kissing him and what if he just leaves me? What about me?" Alec set his bow and quiver down. "It's not too late for me to save face."

"No." Izzy's voice rang sharp and clear and strong. "Have you stopped to think that Magnus risked _his_ life when he appeared at your wedding? The Clave was there, Alec! He could have been arrested and sentenced to death for whatever reason."

Alec swallowed. "I… I don't know how _I'll_ take it if I grow old and he doesn't."

"Oh, big brother…" Izzy placed her delicate hand on his broad shoulder. "Then you should be talking to Magnus not me."

"I – I have. He just said that he didn't know the future."

"And he doesn't. But I doubt you actually shared the real problem with him so he can't assuage your fears." Izzy smiled a small smile.

Alec bit his lip and chewed on it, thinking.

"Talk to him, big bro."

"...alright."

Izzy beamed and then pulled him over to the door, using all her strength to push him out of the training room.

"What are you doing, Iz?"

"Get out and go get your man!"

Alec felt a rush of blood flooding his face and he looked around wildly for anyone that could have heard her. " _Izzy_!"

* * *

It was a cold night and the breeze seemed to be stronger this side of New York. Alec wouldn't admit he was cold but he was. He pressed the doorbell to Magnus' loft for the second time and then a third time, getting increasingly irritated. When another minute passed without any answer, he huffed and took out his phone to call the warlock, thankful that Magnus had called him previously so he had the number saved in his log.

The ringing sounded once, twice then, with an audible _click,_ it connected. "Alexander?"

Alec smiled a little. It was odd, really, how pleasant it felt for the warlock to use his full name when he hated it. "Magnus, I'm outside your loft."

A beat. "Oh, Alexander. I'm not there. Was there something you needed?"

Alec's smile fell a bit. "Are you busy? I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No, not at all. What is it?"

"I – I just… Just wanted to talk."

Magnus chuckled and it came out more gravelly than Alec was used to. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Um…" Alec shifted in his spot, rubbing his arms slightly. "No, not yet."

"Delightful! Meet me at the corner of 141st and Amsterdam Avenue."

Alec's smile widened. "Okay," He said, sounding fairly giddier than he would have liked.

Getting there was a breeze, taxis where the epitome of convenience even if it meant he had to take off his glamour but he was eating at a restaurant anyway so he'd have to take it off in the end. Magnus was there when he stepped out of the cab, wearing the same clothes as the warlock did earlier in the day which made Alec rather happy because the clothes hugged Magnus' upper frame in a way none of the other clothes the warlock wore previously did.

"Alexander, I do hope I made the right choice with the restaurant." Magnus greeted with a smile.

Alec nodded dumbly. "I'm… I'm good with anything."

"I'm sure you are." Magnus closed his eyes briefly.

Alec eyed the warlock's hand as it reached out to touch the back of his and he cautiously reached out to link their fingers together. The action made Magnus beam at him and he smiled back before letting himself be led through a red plastic-looking door to the inside of a glass-designed bar and restaurant. They ended up sitting in a cosy booth near the bar and left alone with menus to brew in silence as Magnus stared and he awkwardly shifted in his seat. When heat started to creep up to his cheeks, he squirmed one last time then met the warlock's gaze. "What?"

Magnus merely smirked softly. "Have you chosen your order, Alexander?"

"I… um," Alec frantically browsed through the menu again, nothing registering except for the heated gaze still aimed at him. He nearly jumped when the other's hand touched his and hastily looked up. "Yes?"

"I'll order for us both then if you don't mind."

Alec nodded.

"Do you really eat anything?"

Alec nodded again.

"Alright." There was bit of a laugh behind the word and Alec's stomach fluttered.

Magnus called on a waiter's attention and started firing off orders, only glancing at Alec for a very brief calculating gaze before finishing up with the waiter. As soon as the man left, the warlock's attention was back on Alec. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah… The… Mortality thing." Alec explained lamely. He almost regretted mentioning it when Magnus' face fell momentarily.

"I see." Magnus murmured. "Well, Alexander, I'm not sure what to tell you."

Alec leaned forward. "I just… I…" He swallowed. "What will happen when I become old?" He whispered.

"What will happen?" Magnus frowned.

Alec gestured between them in a sloppy manner, grimacing at the awkwardness he felt.

Immediately, Magnus' face cleared. "I have no doubt I will stay with you, Alexander, if you allow me to."

"I'm not…" Alec looked away, eyes landing on the hand Magnus was still apparently touching. It grounded him a bit. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

The waiter came back and set a pink gradient-looking tall drink by Magnus and a wide bowl on a long stem with gold liquid on Alec's side.

Alec lifted the drink off the table and took a careful sip. It tasted sweet and rather herbal. It was good.

"Good." Magnus smiled briefly before turning serious once more. "How you feel about... us being together for that long?"

Alec snapped his head to face the other once more. "What? No. I mean, me – I – How – When I'm old and you – You're… Well, you know."

"If it bothers you that much, Alexander," Magnus' tongue darted out to wet plump pink lips. "There is… a glamour I can use to make it look like I'm aging with you. If that's what you want."

Alec's lips parted in surprise. "You would do that?"

"Alexander," Magnus gripped his hand more tightly. "If it means that you'll not worry, I have no problems doing it."

Alec felt his lips perking up at the corners without his conscious decision and he opened his mouth once more to tell Magnus _\- something, anything -_ but the waiter arrived and started placing down plate after plate after plate while he smiled dopily instead.

"So, Alexander, shall we move on to dating now? Or do you have more concerns?" Magnus peered at him with a serious look.

Alec appreciated it. "Not right now."

"Great!" Magnus beamed. "Now, let me introduce you to our wonderful dinner for the night."

Surprisingly, though everything looked fancier than was reasonable – even the burger which had grass-fed lamb apparently – the whole affair was still more down-to-earth than Alec pegged the warlock to be. And he had mentioned it in passing, unable to keep silent, and Magnus had coyly reminded him not to judge a book by its cover especially since – _"I'm full of surprises, Alexander."_ They had laughed then which became a wonderful recurring thing for the rest of the evening.

When it got to be rather late, Magnus paid for the bill swiftly, taking no arguments, and they linked hands once more. New York passed by like a blur as they walked in comfortable companionship and Alec felt light in ways he never did before until they reached the Institute and he turned to Magnus with a disgruntled and accusing look. He couldn't hide the quirk of his lips, though, when the warlock just laughed and explained the cliché of walking him home even if he wasn't a damsel which was all kinds of endearing.

The night ended with a sweet kiss, one that Alec initiated, It was everything that they had at the non-wedding and everything that it wasn't. It was passionate and consuming and mind-numbing yet also so sweet and aching and full of longing. When they parted for air, Magnus landed one last chaste kiss and touched his cheek before letting him know that what they did was yet another cliché. And while Alec didn't care about mundane practices, he would do a lot more if it meant that Magnus would smile at him with glittering eyes every time.


	2. Shadows Will Creep (In The Night Hours)

Guilt. It was a feeling Alec knew all too well but never for this reason. The guilt was eating him alive as his mother shouted at him and he belittled himself for it.

"You went gallivanting at night to go with that _Downworlder_ ," Maryse spat spitefully. "And you think you have the right to ask me why you weren't told of the lead we had on Jace?"

It was one night. How could he have gone for the shortest and most enjoyable 5 hours of his life and miss something so important?

"Alexander!"

Alec flinched. _No_. Only Magnus gets to call him that now.

"We shouldn't have to inform you because you are supposed to be here _in the know_. You have disappointed us, the Clave and your brother – your parabatai. You should be ashamed of yourself." Maryse gave one last contemptuous look, turned on her heel and walked away.

All in all, it wasn't as bad as Alec thought it would be. He expected more derogatory remarks, threats of disowning him and much more. Though, none of it would compare to the utter guilt gnawing on him from the inside out.

Jace. How could he have, for even one second, let go of finding his brother to focus on his happiness with Magnus? _Jace…_

Alec sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izzy dart past a corridor and hurriedly walked to catch up to her. "Izzy!" He called out once he was near enough to her short and confident stature walking with purpose down the hall.

Isabelle stopped and turned. She was uncharacteristically chewing on her bottom lip as she flounders to him. "Oh, Alec. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jace. I just… I wanted you to have some time with Magnus and, well, me and Clary – we handled it. It lead to a dead-end."

Alec smiled through his own pain and patted his sister's shoulder. "It's okay, Izzy. Thanks. Just, keep me updated next time, okay?"

"Oh…" Isabelle frowned and shook her head from one side to another. She sighed then drew herself to her full height. "Oh, alright, big brother. Just don't ruin anything for you and Magnus."

"Ruin?"

"Alec,"

And this was one of those moments when Alec felt like he'd shrunk to a shorter stature than that of his sister and like he was very much the younger one under an older sister's stern gaze.

"Please don't tell me you don't think Magnus will get jealous?"

Alec's lips twisted, his face turning into one of confusion. "Jace is my parabatai."

Isabelle exhaled loudly, closing her eyes. "Yes, Alec, I know."

"Your point?" Alec asked grumpily, disliking how rapidly his sister could make him dumbfounded.

"Oh! Nevermind… I'm sure Magnus will understand." Isabelle replied with a strain. She looked past his shoulder for a second and grimaced. "Ah, there's Clary. You okay, big bro?"

Still rather confused, Alec nodded albeit a bit smugly at her admittance that Magnus would understand his situation.

"Great. You want to come with? I'm joining Clary to see her mother recovering at the infirmary."

"Uh –,"

"She could have information on Valentine." Isabelle suddenly said, batting her eyelashes.

Alec snapped into attention, ignoring his sister's antics. "Then I should go. She might have a lead on where Jace could be as well."

* * *

The infirmary had always been white, clinical and plain awful. Really, every time he set foot in it, Magnus wanted to douse the whole place in rainbow glitter. At least then it would have a bit of life and colour.

He got a full body shiver from a phantom cold draft and smiled wanly at his own reflection by the far end of the room. It was no pleasure to be in the same building as Maryse Lightwood especially after the proverbial 'fuck you' he gave her – and the entire Clave, if he were to be honest – when he crashed the wedding. He now feared more for his life when left without Shadowhunter allies that would defend him inside the Institute. Because it wasn't like hurting Maryse, no matter how justified, would blow over well.

No, he'd just end up dead. Tortured first and then well and truly dead. He did not fancy _that_.

So, it was gnawing on him being so vulnerable in the Institute. He wanted out quick. It was obvious by how fast his magic was dancing atop Jocelyn's body, checking if there were any effects from the potions and probing her mind lightly to ensure she was simply having nightmares and not slipping back into a coma.

The doors to the infirmary opened and his body went taut, trying to hold in his flinch and great desire to look at the possible threat. But a light tinkering teasing laugh that he knew to be unmistakably Isabelle eased him and he let out a discreet sigh of relief, turning around.

Immediately, his eyes brightened at the sight of his Alexander however his smile was only reciprocated with a strained one for which Isabelle elbowed her brother for. Brows furrowing, he carelessly informed the approaching Clary that her mother was fine before sauntering over to his Shadowhunter. His hands lifted up and caressed the sides of Alexander's arms like an old habit and he took pleasure in seeing how the boy relaxed a bit.

His eyes focused on bright hazels and he resisted the urge to check the boy out. He deserved many cookie points for that.

"Hey, Magnus." Alexander murmured softly.

"Something wrong?"

The Shadowhunter struggled a bit, body twisting ever so slightly. "Just… I forgot about Jace." He admited, eyes lowered and bottom lip worried by pristine white teeth. His foot started tapping the floor agitatedly. "I need to find Jace."

"And you will." Magnus asserted strongly.

Alexander shook his head. "We will. Yeah. I need clues. I need leads. Information isn't coming fast enough."

"Hey, okay," Magnus soothed, squeezing the toned arms under his hands. "Why don't you lend me something of Jace's and I'll try to see if I can track him?"

"Yeah," Alexander's head shot up, eyes slightly wider. "Yeah. Let's go. I mean – Are you free now?"

Magnus gave a smile then turned to his back slightly. "Izzy, Clary. I'll be going now."

Isabelle gave a wink while Clary just nodded absentmindedly, focused on her mother.

Suddenly, his hand was caught in a warm big one and he was being tugged out of the room. Magnus simply followed, worried. Alexander wasn't this agitated yesterday. In fact, he had seemed carefree almost. Well, except for the immortality issue that they were barely beginning to scratch the surface of.

But Magnus, for all his concern for the boy, was definitely appreciating how Alexander's body was all tensed in front of him as he stalked through the hallway. His muscles bunched in delicious ways and Magnus licked his lips rather lecherously, not even caring that he was close to drooling at the strong nape he was on eye level with. Ah… The things he could do to the boy.

He almost crashed against the back he was admiring when the boy stopped in front of a door. Magnus frowned when he felt the hand holding his trembling. "Alexander?"

The Shadowhunter swallowed audibly. "Nothing. I… It seems more real, somehow, entering Jace's room when he isn't here."

Magnus squeezed the hand holding his. "You can do this."

With a terse nod, Alexander gripped the handle to the room and twisted it open. He took one step into the room then grabbed something from the top of the table just to the right of the door. And just as brief, he retreated and closed the door.

Magnus raised a brow but the boy simply handed over the object he took. It was a stele.

Regretfully, Magnus took his hand back from Alexander's and held the stele in both hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His magic wrapped around the stele then delved in further to channel through to its owner and – nothing. He frowned and probed a bit harder yet something was stopping him. It wasn't a spell or a ward. It felt like a natural tracking blocker. Most likely water. No wonder no one's seen them around the city despite the searches of both the Nephilim and the Downworlders.

He sighed and opened his eyes, keeping it on the stele. "There's nothing, Alexander." Magnus said quietly. "But I'll hazard a guess that they're not on land. Don't take my word for it though." He winked, trying to make the situation lighter but the boy merely creased his face harder. Magnus raised his hand and smoothed it over, thumb caressing smooth pale skin. "Darling, you'll get wrinkles."

Alexander took a deep breath and stepped away. "Thanks, Magnus. I'll walk you out? I need to search through the computers, see if I can spot anything the others can't."

Feeling quite helpless, Magnus nodded. "Alright."

* * *

It's late in the afternoon when Magnus got back to the Hotel Dumort. He walked through the dark corridors and brightly lit lounges, wondering why he came back here and not his loft.

Magnus entered Raphael's room and immediately flopped down on his back on top of the covers, cushioning his head on a memory pillow. Not an hour later, he was dimly aware of the door opening and knew it was Raphael back from a meeting of sorts or maybe a walk around the hotel after waking.

He ignored his friend though and remained staring at the ceiling, mind blank. He felt empty and it was nice. He didn't move either when the bed dipped on the side. He was at peace and he couldn't be bothered to spare the Spanish boy a glance even though he knew he should.

"Hey," Raphael greeted, voice slightly rough.

And Magnus had this insane urge to giggle because if he closed his eyes, he could actually pretend that he and Raphael had sex and this was their morning-after despite it being the wrong time of the day. But he quelled the urge and peeked at his friend instead. The vampire was, as ever, dressed impeccably and as handsome as ever.

Magnus made a noise. "I'm enjoying being a dead weight."

Raphael snorted. "You aren't a dead weight."

"Mm… no. Maybe like a floppy fish. A koi fish." Magnus amended. Koi fishes were pretty. Maybe he's high?

"Are you high?"

There. Raphael was a good friend who can read minds. "Maybe."

The bed shifted again then righted. Raphael had stood up and was now looming over him. A cross between his normal infuriating smirk and a worried frown marred his features. "You left last night."

Magnus snorted. The Spanish boy was like a mother hen sometimes. "Sorry, mother. I forgot to ask for permission." Raphael completely frowned then. "I met up with Alexander." Magnus continued on a lighter tone.

Raphael nodded and turned away. Some steps and a loud thump later, Magnus knew the Spanish boy was sat on the couch. A few minutes passed before the vampire spoke again. "How was it?"

Surprised, Magnus answered right away without preamble. "Good."

"Hm," Raphael hummed almost haughtily. "At least he wasn't one of those Nephilim that broke Camille out."

"Ah…" Magnus sat up then. "I don't think he even knows that's what happened." He mused.

Raphael merely raised a brow.

"Oh, _please_ , Raphael. The boy follows the Law to the T. Breaking Camille out was dangerous and against the Accords. He wouldn't do it nor would he agree to it." Magnus raised his knees to tuck to his chest, pressing his face onto his arm to face Raphael more clearly. "Any news on Camille?"

Raphael's face immediately darkened. "If you count finding out the blood shipment was robbed and humans were found dead then yes."

"Got that from the meeting you just came from?"

"Oh?" Raphael hummed again. "We might need some ground rules. Our need to report to each other will get annoying fast."

Magnus barked out a laugh. "We figured it out before."

"Well, there is that." Raphael puckered his lips in such a manner that meant he was thinking of something unsavoury. "Can you help me track Camille down?"

A beat. "How?"

Raphael made a completely unnecessary sigh. "I'm going to the docks tonight."

Magnus took a deep breath and stretched out his limbs. He slipped out of the bed and walked over to sit beside Raphael. "What's the plan?"

"We're just checking it out. See if there's anything there that might indicate something."

"Just us?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Are you actually worried?"

Magnus scratched his brow a bit, nose wrinkling. "I believe the Circle are at the ocean. Can't be too safe."

"I'll bring some choice subordinates along?"

"Too many of us will attract attention. I'll cloak us."

Raphael's lips straightened to a grim line. "I honestly could have lived without another war. Impending or otherwise."

"Agreed." Magnus murmured back solemnly.

"I'm enjoying riling up the mutts far too much."

Magnus snorted then a full blown laugh bubbled out of him and suddenly the room was filled with his laughter and Raphael's quite giggles (not that the Spanish boy would admit to giggling).

* * *

The moon shined brightly from above, reflecting beautifully on the waves of the ocean that lapped gently against the docks. It was dark at the pier, not much hustle and bustle due to it being near midnight. The port was deserted with only a few guards roaming around to ensure the security of the area.

Wind blew through the space between rusting steel shipping containers to rustle yellow tape surrounding a solitary container opened wide, doors ripped off their hinges. The dusty concrete within the circle of the 'Do Not Cross' makeshift cordon was dark black and faded on some spots with three human-shaped chalk marks drawn ominously on top of the expanse of dried blood.

Scuffs and clangs ricocheted around the emptied container and a security guard passing by ran forward immediately, flashing light inside to see… nothing. Creeped, the man hurriedly stepped backwards and turned to run away.

" _Dios_."

Magnus bit back a laugh. "Stop cursing, Raphael." He was looking around the container, his golden-green cat eyes bright as it ran through every inch of the shipment he stood in. "Also, there's nothing."

Raphael sighed dramatically. "Well, it's to be expected. The shipment was robbed last night and discovered by the humans at dawn. Clearly, the police has cleared everything and has no clue as to what actually happened."

"This is a bust."

"Stop saying mundane phrases."

Magnus stuck his tongue out childishly and was rewarded with a roll of eyes.

"Let's go." Raphael huffed and moved out.

Magnus followed and then stopped at the edge of the container just before he could step out onto the concrete. He tried to move but it was like there was an invisible wall. _Shit_. "Raphael!"

Raphael whipped around. "What?"

"Something is keeping me inside."

Raphael blinked then crouched down inhumanly fast, his eyes darted back and forth over the vicinity. He shifted forwards, nose twitching as he sniffed. "There isn't anything." His voice was mildly hysterical and Magnus found it oddly comforting. "What do I do?"

"What is there to do?" Magnus sighed. Honestly, he expected a trap from Camille sooner or later. He just preferred that it would be later and hopefully, never. He wasn't as lucky as he had hoped.

Raphael stood up and he was as close to Magnus as he could get without them touching. The invisible wall felt more tangible than it did earlier. "I'll call Catarina."

Magnus nodded. "Alright."

 **_BANG!_ **

Raphael whirled around as Magnus jumped at the loud sound.

 **_KLANG!_ **

"The fuck?" Raphael lowered his stance in front of Magnus protectively once more, his fangs bared.

Magnus worked his jaw nervously. He was too vulnerable like this.

 **_BANG! BANG!_ **

"AAAAH!" A loud deep shriek pierced the air.

Magnus felt his heart race. "Raphael." The name slipped out without purpose.

Raphael shifted backwards, even closer to Magnus.

"Raphael." Magnus repeated but with intention now. "Raphael, go."

"Are you shitting me right now?"

"No. Go! Your clan needs you and clearly, it's me that's wanted here."

Raphael twitched.

They both knew Raphael had to leave. Because as vulnerable as Magnus was at that moment, Raphael was too. The only difference was that while Magnus couldn't leave, Raphael could and he should.

"Go!"

Raphael straightened up and when he faced Magnus, his face was conflicted. "I'll call Catarina and bring your Nephilim. I'll be back."

Magnus nodded gratefully. "I know, _amigo_."


	3. Up In Flames

In the pale yellow hazy glow of the early morning sun, the brick building seemed darker and emptier. Fitting for its vampire occupant. Alec moved swiftly through the doors and entered the elevator. His sister and Clary piled in after him.

His heart was thudding and he felt more worried than he ever did when his siblings were in danger. It unsettled him but he pushed it away. He needed to get to Magnus.

"He'll be alright." Izzy comforted.

Alec nodded jerkily, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for the elevator to reach the right level. When it did stop, he ripped the grate open and stalked through the low lit room, eyes alert. He heard a tell-tale whispering in the air letting him know his sister had activated her whip.

A glow illuminated the room and he figured Clary activated _her_ weapon – the seraph blade. Alec paid them no mind and focused on leading them through room after room, wondering if the warlock Raphael asked to track Magnus gave the wrong information.

Just when he contemplated calling Raphael again, he heard a tinkling laughter that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His sister pressed closer to him, tensed, and Clary made a noise.

"Darlings, we're over here."

Alec grit his teeth and the hand holding his bow up tightened its grip until his knuckles turned white. He almost entered the room before he thought better of it and shouldered his bow, grabbing and activating his seraph blade instead.

When he entered, his eyes swept the room. It was mostly empty, bookcases lining the walls. By the far end of the room, there was a large window and an old brown desk and leather chair. Camille was stood before it and to her right was Magnus, sat on a chair seemingly unharmed but his expression was vacant.

Alec tried not to think much of it especially when he took another step into the room and Magnus' eyes flickered to his own then became more alert. It lacked any of the normal vibrancy and spark but it was tracking him now which was better than earlier.

"You came too quickly." Camille mock-pouted, her hand reaching out to caress Magnus' cheek who didn't even bat an eye.

Alec's eye twitched.

"But there's nothing you can do." Camille continued. "This is Downworlder business."

"Like hell it is." Izzy snarled.

"Dear, your Accords prevent you from interfering." Camille sneered.

Alec worked his jaw. He wanted to lash out but it was true. Unless Camille made the first move against them, they couldn't fight her. But she had Magnus. So with a discreet move with the hand near his own thigh, he slipped out a small blade and threw it with deadly speed and accuracy.

Camille moved away but wasn't fast enough to avoid getting nicked by her arm. Her face turned livid.

Izzy reacted quickly beside him, her whip flying out and gripping onto Camille's wrist. The vampire jolted forwards towards them but easily escaped the restraint and bared her fangs, crouching.

Alec inched forward in a lowered stance, one hand holding his seraph blade and the other thrown out into the air to signal his sister and Clary to stay back. His eyes were trained on Camille, trying to goad her into attacking.

But, _of course_ , Clary being Clary, the red head darted past him and swiped at Camille who lunged forward to meet her. Untrained as Clary still was, Camille disposed of her with a well-aimed body throw and Clary slid on the floor with a groan. At the same time, Izzy cracked her whip again, managing to hit Camille who moved towards her – and Alec couldn't have that.

He grit his teeth and threw himself in front of his sister, his blade slashing the air just an inch or so before Camille's now-still body. He didn't stop though, he kept moving his body, pushing her backwards with every swing of his blade.

But Camille was an old vampire and she danced easily enough with every move he made. Frustration crept up but Alec pushed it away. Then worry started clouding his mind when he caught a sight of Magnus still sitting down with his vacant expression but he pushed it away too – with more force – and refocused on Camille.

"AH!" It was Izzy.

Alec locked his jaw with worry but didn't look back. He had to trust his sister and Clary to take care of themselves. He crouched down suddenly and threw his body forward, catching Camille by her legs and toppled them both over.

Camille shrieked and kicked at him but not before he managed to take a deep slice on her leg. Suddenly, his sister careened through the air and landed right beside him. "Izzy!" Alec cried out.

"NO!" Clary's shout rang in the air followed by a thud and groan.

Alec rolled fast to the side and crouched by the foot of his sister's body. At the far side, he saw Clary on the floor again. They weren't moving.

His eyes moved back to Camille, now standing, and he noted that she wasn't alone anymore. Beside her was a guy he recognised from the last time he was in the apartment. He stood up slowly, tensed, his seraph blade glowing in front of him.

 _Shit_.

The next few moments were a blur and went far too quickly for him to understand.

One second he was fighting them both and blood was flying everywhere. Then, he saw blue smoke and his eyes darted towards Magnus briefly. That brief moment was all it took and he crashed on the floor with two vampires about to claw him and his seraph blade was no longer in his hand.

Another second and he braced himself, bringing his arms up to block his face and neck from harm. Then a flash of blue light and red flame slipped through the cracks in between the defensive stance of his arms to blind him. Simultaneously, shrieks filled the air, too close to his ears, and rendered him temporarily deaf.

He struggled against his impaired senses and pushed off from his spot on the floor, crawling backwards away until he hit his back hard and thick solid _things_ hit his head before thudding onto the floor dangerously close to his fingers.

When the spots in his eyes cleared and sounds started filtering back in, his mouth parted at the scene before him. The vampires were gone with only two flames of fire rapidly extinguishing into thin air left in their wake. The almost-orange red fires flickered and cast shadows on the handsome dark caramel face of the warlock he came to save.

And though Alec knew it was Magnus Bane stood in between the remnants of the embers sprinkling grey ash onto the mahogany floors, he couldn't quite recognise him.

Instead of the flashy and devilishly handsome human-looking warlock he was _so_ well-acquainted with, in his place was the proof of the warlock definition Idris kept warning Shadowhunters about.

Magnus' normally lovely face was twisted into one of fury, his eyes were like melting gold trapped in a sphere with slits at their centre. Blue smoke curled around his body like poisonous snakes, caressing him and casting an extremely dark cloud over his whole person.

Alec grabbed onto one of the many ledges of the bookcase behind him and hauled himself up onto shaky legs. He wet his lips in a nervous manner and swallowed thickly. "Magnus?" His voice was tiny and scared and _fuck_. This was Magnus and he shouldn't be fearing him.

He got silence in reply and he repeated Magnus' name louder, louder and even louder until he was shouting with worry now crashing into him in waves, drowning his initial fear.

"Magnus! Shit." Alec cringed as he remembered his sister and Clary both unconscious on the floor. He didn't want them to _see_. Swallowing hard again, he took a tentative step forward and when Magnus simply kept standing, he took another step, then two more, three, four, until he was standing right in front of the warlock only far enough for the smokes not to touch him.

Up close, he realised that while Magnus did look extremely furious, his liquid gold eyes were as vacant as ever, only alert enough to watch him. It unnerved him and he wanted to touch but he was scared of the smoke. He wanted to comfort the warlock any way he could. He wanted to look into those cat-like eyes of pure gold that might have flecks of green and be able to stare and acknowledge how beautiful they actually were.

And he wanted to cry because he couldn't do anything. He felt useless. As helpless as he was when Jace walked away with Valentine. Because he failed again. He always did. He kept failing Magnus since the moment they met. And on top of all those, he had failed his sister and Clary again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He didn't know how long he'd been cursing out loud at his own failure but he realised it the moment Magnus started moving towards him. Alec held his breath as Magnus slowly took his hand and held it, squeezing.

Alec's lips trembled then and he almost broke down as tears slipped down his cheeks hotly. Because, of course, despite everything, Magnus would be comforting him. He choked on a sob as gentle long tan fingers swiped his tears away.

Alec tightened the grip on the hand clasped with his own and then he leaned in close, ignoring all the blue smoke now swirling around them both, to let his lips touch Magnus'. His eyes slipped shut just as he saw a flicker of brown in the golden cat eyes and Alec smiled, his free hand blindly taking hold of Magnus' military-styled jacket to pull the warlock even closer.

* * *

The building boasted of old decadence and blood. It was typical of a vampire lair. Inside a lowly lit elevator with an old gold sliding grate and ugly light brown ornate walls were two occupants.

Raphael was stood with Catarina. He was pissed and worried and in pain – though he couldn't pinpoint where the ache came from and why. However, those feelings didn't trump the weight of guilt he felt for ditching Magnus back at the pier. Not one of his best moments, necessary or not. The damn glittery warlock always did care about others too much for his own good.

Finally, the ascent halted and he opened the grate with barely concealed haste. Raphael inhaled. Camille's scent, though strong, wasn't potent enough for her to still be in the vicinity. He couldn't fathom if he was pleased or disappointed. The next scent that he recognised was the distinct smell of the early sun.

He suddenly had a rough estimate of the time it was and it him hard that he had parted with Magnus for roughly 4 hours, nearing 5. Raphael didn't have time to dwell on it though as he perked up upon smelling sandalwood and Shadowhunter blood. He ran, tearing through room after room, with Catarina trying to keep up behind him.

When Raphael entered yet another room – another library – his eyes zeroed in on Magnus sat on a chair with his Nephilim kneeling before him. He noticed the blank stare and stopped abruptly.

Catarina rushed past him over to two other Shadowhunters he only then notices were sprawled on the floor, unconscious. His lips curled as he recognised them. He shifted his gaze back to the warlock.

The boy, _Alexander_ \- Alec, was murmuring to Magnus in hushed tones, paying no mind to the rest of them. Raphael shared a glance with Catarina and she spared the boy and Magnus a helpless glance. Whatever the Nephilim was saying, it wasn't going to work. Magnus wouldn't be snapping into attention any time soon and they both knew it.

Camille wasn't just poison to Magnus. She used to destroy his mind until nothing was left but a shell and a shadow of his former self.

With heavy steps, Raphael walked over and crouched down beside the Nephilim into Magnus' line of view.

Too empty.

" _Amigo_ ," Raphael murmured, reaching a hand out to touch a tan cheek.

He got a flickered of something for his effort.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec's voice was tired and careless, indicating that it wasn't the first time he asked.

"I'm whatever you want me to be." Magnus replied monotonously.

Judging from the boy's restless body shake that practically screamed desperation, Raphael figured it wasn't the first time Magnus gave that reply either. " _Dios_." It was involuntary on Raphael's part, merely reflex. "Magnus!" Raphael snapped his fingers, gaining the warlock's attention. "What did Camille tell you?"

"I don't..."

Catarina appeared beside Magnus then. "You and I both know nothing will come of questioning."

Raphael gave a nod.

Catarina nodded back and proceeded to hold Magnus' face tenderly. With a flash of light, the warlock fell unconscious, his head cradled gently in between caring glamoured hands.

"Magnus!" Alec jolted upright. "What did you do?"

Catarina gave the Nephilim a kind smile. "I put him to sleep. He'll be fine afterwards." She tilted her head to the side and flicked her eyes over behind them. "And so will your friends be."

"Thank you." Alec replied.

"Let's go." Raphael's voice rang sharp.

A portal appeared.

Alec shifted and Catarina smiled at him again.

"Alec, I can keep the portal open until we bring everyone over to Magnus'. Raphael will help." Catarina's lips twitched and Raphael knew she was hiding a laugh.

Damn her. He didn't want to carry any Nephilim.

He's about to say as much when Alec nodded and moved towards Magnus. Raphael struggled to hide a smile when the boy carefully took Magnus in his arms, cradling him like a princess. Oh, Magnus would be _mortified_ when he finds out.

Figuring that if Alec could care for his friend enough to carry him through first, he might as well return the favour. So he moved over to the rest of the Shadowhunters and, ignoring the red head that brought the most destruction into his life, lifted the black-haired girl into his arms.

When he stepped into Magnus' messy loft, the Nephilim boy was standing uncertainly. Raphael laid the Nephilim he was carrying onto a comfy couch before motioning Alec over. He set off for the bedroom, gaining himself a puppy in the form of the Shadowhunter who blindly followed him.

He resisted the urge to holler 'woof'. He wasn't _that_ much of an asshole.

Magnus should reward him when he woke.

* * *

Raphael paced around the messy loft, clearing out empty bottles when he got annoyed enough by the sight of them. It was already early morning and he had drawn all the curtains so that there was no way for the sunlight to filter in. He had no idea why he was still there. All he knew was that he was starting to feel the stirrings of new anger boiling in his gut.

Magnus' Nephilim did well enough in retrieving Magnus but as soon as they got back to the loft, the boy received a call and immediately left. Raphael knew that parabatais were a sacred thing to Shadowhunters but honestly, after how much Magnus waxed poetics about his Alexander, Raphael had expected better.

Better than a kiss on Magnus' limp hand and brush of hair away from the warlock's sleeping face. Better than confirming if Catarina and Raphael would stay to take care of Magnus or not. Better than leaving at a moment's notice for a lead on his captured parabatai that might end up being nothing. Better than leaving Magnus in the state he's in after being held in Camille's company unwillingly. Better than everything that happened.

Raphael was… Disappointed was far too weak a word.

A shuffle of steps from the direction of the bedroom made Raphael look up at the door and halt his pacing.

Catarina appeared looking concerned and weary. She padded over to the couch and sat down, waving her hand so that a cup of tea acquainted itself with her hand, blue fingers curling into it. "Magnus is… having nightmares."

Raphael closed his eyes. "How bad is it?" His voice was tired. He was just as weary.

"Not as bad as before but it's bad." Catarina took a sip of her tea and slumped further on the couch. "I need to get back to the hospital."

"Do you?" Raphael knew it wasn't fair but he was tired as well and he needed to sleep. His body was aching for it, fully aware of the sun getting steadily stronger. He wanted to take care of Magnus but he couldn't.

"I'll call Tessa. Hopefully, she can spare some time. I'll be back as soon as I can though." Catarina replied instead.

"Okay."

Catarina turned towards him. "I'll portal you?"

Raphael took a moment to think then nodded. "Yeah. I think that's best. Or… I could just bring Magnus with me…"

Catarina smiled. "You could. But I think it's best he wakes up in a place he recognises as home."

"Alright."

With a snap, Catarina conjured a portal and stood up. The tea vanished with a flick of her hand. She gestured to the swirling vortex and Raphael gave a grateful nod before stepping through.


	4. What Am I, Insane?

_What am I, insane? – Another soul fades to grey._

 _And all I want to know is, and all I need to know is:_

 _Who is controlled in this darkness?_

Darkness – AWR (feat. Sonny Alven)

* * *

"Magnus."

 _It was dark and damp. No, it was raining and he was outside walking precariously and dancing on hardened slippery steps._

"Magnus."

 _He was high up and the city was dark with only patches of yellow light here and there. Dreary._

 _"Magnus! Get down."_

 _Someone was calling him but he hated it. He couldn't remember why but someone was stopping him from doing something stupid. Why couldn't he?_

"Magnus."

 _The haze cleared and somehow he wasn't outside anymore. No, he was staring up at his ceiling on his bed and it was warm._

 _"Magnus... Are you okay?"_

 _His mind relaxed as he registered the voice. He knew this voice. This voice was home._

 _"Magnus?"_

 _A shadow hovered above him and startlingly-bright hazel eyes gazed into his own with concern and the beginnings of strong affection._

 _"Magnus? Hey, are you alright?"_

 _He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers across soft warm cheeks and cupped the boy's neck._

 _"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Alexander."_

 _Alexander smiled a shy smile. "Where did you go?"_

 _Magnus felt it then. A slight twinge of restraint and regret and shame. He didn't want to say. "I... was in my dreams." I'm sorry for lying._

 _"What did you dream of?" Alexander asked, open curiosity plain on his face._

 _"London. I dreamt of London." Magnus replied. He circled his arms around the boy's taut waist and turned them around so he was settled on top instead. He leaned forward and caught the boy's soft chapped lips with his own for a gentle kiss. "Alexander..."_

 _This was home._

 _"Oh, Magnus, darling."_

 _Cat eyes widened and Magnus was wrenched out of the bed. He was now standing in front of his old London home. Camille was in front of him looking dainty and beautiful. Her flowing dress rippled around her like ocean waves._

 _"Magnus, come. We have things to do." She crooked her finger, red painted lips curled up into a sinful smile. "Don't just stand. You know I hate waiting."_

"Magnus!"

 _"Stay away from me!" Magnus stumbled back, hands thrusting out and a swirl of magic released from him in a flurry._

 _Everything was electric blue and he squinted, trying to make sense of the next rapidly forming scene._

 _Magnus froze. Ragnor was falling from the top of the stairs and down, down to him. He went over to kneel on the floor, bent close to his green friend and on the verge of tears. His eyes slid up and he was about to tell the Nephilim to go back to the Institute when he saw his ex-lover still standing, waiting._

 _"Have you sunk so low?" Camille sneered. "Helping those with Angel blood. Look at what you've done."_

"Magnus, wake up!"

 _"Look at what you've done to us!" Camille's face turned wretched in anger, her former beauty twisting into nothingness. "We're Downworlders. We help each other. Or have you forgotten?"_

 _Magnus opened his mouth, ready to retort, anger rapidly blinding him. Anger so strong and so consuming, his cat eyes started to flash. He felt his demon blood curdling inside him, just waiting for the last push to force its true nature upon him. And he didn't care. He didn't care._

 _He stood full of fury, his blue smoke curling around his body in a sweet dance. "Enough, Camille." Magnus whispered in a deadly tone._

 _A flash of hazel and he saw runed pale arms crossing together to hide the lovely face he had come to admire so to protect against Camille's vengeful mercy._

 _"Enough!" Magnus dispelled his magic in force, sparing nothing as he infused his emotions into the blue sparks that sent Camille into a ball of screaming and writhing fire. His heart swelled in sick but pleasant satisfaction. "Enough."_

"Something's wrong with him, Catarina."

 _He tracked his Alexander's retreating form and his heart clenched. There was fear in the Nephilim's voice as Alexander called his name. His heart thudded painfully then it slowed. Acceptance._

 _"Demon child!"_

"What could possibly be wrong? His body is unharmed."

 _"Demon!"_

 _He was being dragged and it hurt. Everything hurt. The rough road was scraping his tender skin and his scalp was burning from his hair being pulled and he just wanted it to stop._

 _"Please! Father!"_

"I'll check his blood stream."

 _The water tasted foul and his body rejected it. Something was swirling inside of him like a vortex, consuming his fear like gasoline to an engine. He was revving up and suddenly he exploded._

"I – I can sense a mix of Downworlder blood in him."

 _Magnus heaved in a greedy gulp of night air. He glared at the rusting steel above him, wondering if he had too much to drink. The steel ceiling edged closer and closer to him. He sat up, struggling, and suddenly dipped down into the nothingness beneath him._

"Do you need help getting them all out?"

 _He was underwater again. He curled up into a ball. His head was aching. He needed oxygen. He needed to breathe._

"He needs to throw it all up."

 _Magnus opened his mouth involuntary and took a gulp, bracing himself for the burning sensation in his lungs once more. The first thing he noted was that the water tasted like copper and steel and something foul like Sulphur._

 _Blood._

Magnus jolted up to a sitting position, eyes wide. He had a second to breathe in deeply, note the sandalwood smell and the familiarity of his loft, then promptly double over. He wretched all over his canary yellow blanket, eyes rolling back to his head. His lungs burned and his ears rang.

A soothing hand patted his back and with a sudden push, he barfed all over again. The pushes didn't stop and he continued to empty his stomach until he was reduced to dry heaving. His mind was spinning, cold sweat beading down his whole body.

The room started to revolve and he fell right back into the abyss.

* * *

Under the moonlight, maroon silk sheets twisted and turned, catching the light like a delicate leaf in the wind. Harsh sounds of air filled the dark room then came the first groan followed by moans and whimpers. But the sounds were unfamiliar to the black and red walls of the room. The sounds that weren't from pleasure but pain and discomfort.

Beads of sweat ran down caramel skin and soft eyelashes like black lace were displaced by the terrible scrunch on the handsome face of Magnus Bane. He awoke with a start, skin clammy, and groaned loudly, swallowing thickly after.

His head was throbbing and he felt sick. He felt like he had been cursed and was dying. His body was heavy. With a herculean effort, he grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called the one person who might be able to help him.

The ring went on for long seconds and then… _click_.

"Magnus?"

He swallowed, trying to clear his throat to speak. "Catarina,"

"Are you okay?"

Despite everything, Magnus smiled at the concern he heard. "I'm not sure."

"I'll be there in a minute."

 _Click_.

Magnus tucked himself back into his bed. Everything felt heavy. And he noted that even his vision was slightly hazy. He closed his eyes and drifted right back off.

Minutes later - or maybe even an hour -, he woke once more to Catarina leaning over him with a worried face. Her hand was glowing and healing his body for whatever reason.

"I don't remember getting hurt."

Catarina frowned. "No, Magnus."

"Then why..?"

She shook her head. "What do you remember?" Her voice was tight but tender.

Magnus took in a shaky breath. "I'm not sure." He shuffled over and tucked his face into his pillow weakly. "Did I kill Camille?"

A beat. "I don't know."

He shook his head and rolled out of bed despite Catarina's protest. Catarina followed him to the living room where he got out some alcohol, offered her some and shrugged when she refused. He sat down on his couch and she did the same.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Magnus poured some vodka into a low ball. "I was stuck in a shipping container."

Catarina opened her mouth but was denied from speaking by a ringing that echoed through the loft. Magnus snapped his fingers and took hold of his phone, noticing two messages from Alexander. A cold rush glided down his spine when he saw the caller id with the same name.

 _"We're Downworlders."_

"Magnus?"

Magnus' eyes flickered over to his friend. He downed his drink and swiped his phone's screen to accept the call. "Alexander," He greeted.

"Magnus, can we come up?" Alec sounded hurried.

Magnus snapped his fingers again to allow it and threw his phone away. "Company comes." He frowned.

Catarina looked confused and concerned. "He didn't come to check up on you?"

"What for? Aren't I powerful?" Magnus replied so bitterly his voice was like pieces of shard glass.

Catarina didn't flinch but her face set into simmering upset like the calm before an angry storm.

Magnus said nothing.

Neither of them reacted when a crash and thunder of footsteps neared them. But Catarina did rise in surprise when Alexander entered the living room carrying an unconscious and bloody body Magnus recognised as Isabelle.

He felt a pang of concern along with hurt. He really was starting to become their pet warlock. Just like with Camille back then.

 _"Have you sunk so low? Helping those with Angel blood."_

Alexander looked at him and his eyes ran up and down the length of his body. "Magnus," The Shadowhunter breathed out. "I'm sorry. But I didn't know who else –,"

Catarina raised her palm and gestured towards the couch that Magnus promptly vacated. Alexander shut his mouth and set his sister down, free hands shaking in worry. Catarina then moved in and ran her eyes over the prone form.

Magnus shifted closer to his warlock friend. "I'm too lazy for this." He admitted softly enough for only both of them to hear.

Catarina gave him a brief side-glance. "Alec, I am the better healer out of us two. May I?" She gave a half-smile when Alec nodded gratefully.

Magnus brushed past her, briefly leaning his head on her shoulder as thanks. He was too tired for this. Lazy was a better word. Less… weak.

Alexander released a breath and turned to observe him critically. "How are you?"

Magnus gave a shrug and tried not to berate himself when the boy frowned. "I'm fine." He amended. _Pet warlock_ , ran through his mind and he shoved it away forcefully.

"I've been texting you…" Alexander shook his head and walked over, taking one of Magnus' hands. "You seemed off back at Camille's."

Catarina threw him a look and Magnus ignored her along with the sudden pick-up of his heart. "Why?" He questioned evenly.

"Do you… not remember?" Alexander furrowed his brow and leaned in closer, his other calloused hand reached up to brush away a stray hair.

Magnus blinked, not betraying any emotion on his face. "I need to know your version." He said slowly, raising a brow afterwards.

Alexander looked put-out but answers anyway. "You weren't reacting to anything when I arrived. It was like you weren't even in the same room. Then, we started fighting Camille and her fledgling arrived knocking down both Clary and Izzy and they almost had me but you… I'm not sure what you did but I think they're dead."

Catarina sucked in a breath from behind Alec's back and shifted guiltily for her slip.

"Who saw?" Magnus disregarded her and asked steadily.

"Just… Just me."

Magnus nodded and lowered his eyes. A scene flashed before him, frozen like a photograph. He looked past two flames of fire in mid-air straight at Alexander's face, stricken with fear. His heart thudded loudly once. "I see…"

 _"Demon child!"_

"All done. She just needs to rest." Catarina announced.

Alexander scanned his sister then squeezed Magnus' hand before letting it go. "I need to bring my sister back but…" The boy shifted on his spot. "I mean, you still look tired and I should let you rest. When can I – I'll come over tomorrow morning?"

Magnus nodded deliberately. "There's no need but if you want to..."

Alexander gave him another once-over. "I want to." He ambled closer and gave him a hug. "Good night."

Moments later, the sound of the door thudding close felt final and ominous.

"Good night, Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Catarina stayed silent for some time and then, "you killed her when she was attacking the Nephilim?"

"It would seem so."

"What have you done?" Catarina sighed.

"I was out of it." Magnus laughed bitterly. "But I know what I did. I couldn't allow her to harm Alexander."

"No? And what about you?" Catarina took his hand and held it. "Do you think he knows?"

Magnus threw her a look. "Who? And about what?"

"Alec. Does he know what risk you took?"

"No."

* * *

Magnus was still tired. After the ordeal he had gone through, he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised about was the fact that he was awake again when it had barely been three hours since Catarina left. Stupefied, he stared at his ceiling, darkness creeping up his irises as his brain tried to shut down.

And that was when he felt the disturbance in his wards. Someone was coming up to his loft. Someone he liked enough to allow through the wards without question. This soon, it wouldn't be Alexander. And somehow, he was happy about that fact.

He stood up smoothly and walked out of his bedroom, through the hallway. He reached just in time to see the door swing open to reveal an old friend of his. "Raphael." His voice was gravelly but did nothing to hide surprise.

Raphael looked furious and sad. Those weren't a winning combination in any circumstance. "Magnus,"

"Is this about Camille?" Magnus asked wearily. Because of course it was. He knew that.

"I just found out myself. Was wondering why I was in pain." Raphael said. "Your Nephilim didn't even bother informing me he killed her."

Magnus swallowed. "Don't. I did it."

Raphael froze.

"I killed her."

" _Dios_. Shut up!" Raphael raised a hand just as Magnus opened his mouth once more. " _Amigo_ , someone might hear you." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have done it."

Magnus rubbed his fingers together hard and cast a soundproof spell around them both. "Even so. If she had succeeded killing a Nephilim, the end is the same."

"But you don't get to decide that." Raphael huffed. "Forget it. What's done is done. I won't sell you out to my people. We cannot harm the Nephilim but until they calm down, tell your Nephilim friends to back off. They are not welcome at the Hotel Dumort."

Magnus tilted his head slightly in forced assent, lips half-curled into an amused smirk. When were the Nephilim welcome there in the first place?

"And you," Raphael continued, grim. "Being friends with them earn you no favours. I can no longer offer you my place to stay." The Spanish boy did a none-too-discreet once-over. "Though, you are still weak and in no condition to protect yourself for a while. Can you count on your Nephilim to protect you?"

 _"I need to find Jace."_

 _Alexander's hand started trembling in his hold._

 _"Nothing. I… It seems more real, somehow, entering Jace's room when he isn't here."_

Parabatai and yet, old as he was, he knew there was something more there.

Magnus looked away. Maybe for a sweet moment after Alexander kissed him at the non-wedding and just before everything went to hell, he had the gall to forget he was unworthy – had the gall to feel the sweet bliss of believing Alexander may love him back just as much as Magnus always did when in love. Now, with the blondie gone… His non-answer was enough for Raphael.

" _Dios_. Why do you do this to yourself?" Raphael stepped forward. " _Amigo_ –,"

With a dismissive wave, Magnus stopped the other. He dropped his glamour. "As I said before, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'll be fine."

"Really, so that mixture of Downworlder blood you ingested before has no effect on you? _Bueno_." Raphael bristled.

 _"I can sense a mix of Downworlder blood in him."_

Magnus wrinkled his brow at the echo his mind just conjured. When?

"Is he worth it?"

Magnus blinked, taken aback. In his mind, he saw the first time Alexander spoke to him with a smile so unguardedly happy as the boy stuttered his name. He smiled softly and despite everything he came to believe as fact throughout the many years he had lived, he replied with: "I hope so."

Raphael reached out, squeezing Magnus' arm for a brief second before letting go. Without another word, Raphael turned and retreated down the stairs, leaving Magnus to stare after him.

* * *

An hour later, Magnus was sat on his bed gazing dazedly at his closet. The array of branded clothing, colours and random tokens from countries he'd visited in the past mixing and blending into a hazy vision. An opened leather-appliqued quilted satin-shell travel trolley was at his feet waiting to be filled.

He had been contemplating on leaving. To possibly go stay at Ragnor's for a while and grieve his friend's death properly as he recuperated. And so what if he really just wanted to run away from everything that'd been happening? But then he was torn as he also wanted to stay, to soak up the days Alexander would still willingly be with him before they ultimately parted when what Magnus was finally became too much to tolerate.

Magnus tightened his grip on his phone, the screen dark. For the good past few minutes, Catarina had been texting him, explaining details she forgot to mention amidst lecturing him about Camille and in her haste to return to the hospital. Really, she should have been happy the bitch was gone from his life.

 _04:50 [Catarina, dear, why is Raphael saying I ingested blood?]_

 _05:06 [You ingested different types of Downworlder blood at Camille's. Tessa was watching over you when you started thrashing in your sleep. I didn't sense it in you before then. I made you throw it all up. Don't you remember any of that?]_

 _05:15 [Vaguely.]_

 _05:30 [Take it easy for a few days. I'll check up on you when I can. Tessa will drop by again when she finds the time.]_

 _05:35 [That'll vary between a few days to weeks. Or maybe even months.]_

 _06:00 [She's taken a break from the Spiral Labyrinth.]_

 _06:05 [Oh well, if that's the case…]_

 _06:20 [Don't be snarky with me, Magnus.]_

 _06:30 [Of course not, dear.]_

 _06:40 [Don't pretend you don't forget about time much like the rest of us.]_

 _06:41 [Do you even know how many days it's been since Camille?]_

 _06:45 [That's hardly fair. I've been asleep.]_

Magnus looked down at his phone when it vibrated to see the screen light up and a new message flash.

 _06:50 [It's been two days.]_

He scrunched his face in disgust at the state he was probably in – Alexander saw him like this? – then rubbed his forehead with his slim fingers, trying to will away his headache; vague memories had kept on coming in flashes, disorienting him.

His mind wandered back to the flames of fires that were presumably Camille and her fledgling.

If he had been of right mind back then, would he still have killed Camille? Would he have risked his position and the respect of the Downworlders to protect Alexander? Or would he have, perhaps, simply restrained Camille?

 _"And with her, you are a lost and broken puppy."_

No. It was foolish of him to even think he could have. Raphael had been right.

He should be glad he had been so out of it or Camille would have been able to subdue him with her poisonous words and touches. It was pathetic how affected he could be when it came to Camille; she was perfect in every way except when it came to love. How she destroyed him… Even then, he felt sad for her death on top of Ragnor's. And at his own hands too.

Magnus looked down at his hands, blue sparks dancing along his palms.

Two immortal beings he knew well now dead.

"Shit!" Magnus stood up and, with a wave of his hand, his luggage rolled all the way to the back of his closet as it shut. This was not the time to second guess himself. He couldn't leave New York City without a High Warlock no matter the opinion of his fellow Downworlders at the moment about his relations with the Nephilim. He didn't gain his position by being a coward. He would face all his problems head on. Now more than ever with Valentine looming just around the corner, his people needed him and more than that, Alexander needed him.

Alexander…

Camille always did have shit timing.

From his (fortunately) ruined proposal up until the most recent mentioning of his immortality to Alexander and then… It was just like her to be so consistently shitty right up to her – yet another untimely – death.

 _DING!_

Magnus perked up at the sound of his doorbell and raised a brow. His previous thoughts fled from his mind. "Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" He called out magically.

"It's Alec."

Magnus felt his heart flutter in hope and warmth. Alexander had come by for _him_. He snapped his fingers and allowed the Shadowhunter in. He moved to his living room, settling for lounging on his couch with a Blue Hawaii martini in hand just as Alec barreled in, sweaty. "Did you run here?" He asked in amusement, raising a brow.

Alec looked startled as he took a seat on one of the couches. "No." He passed a hand through his forehead and leaned away to stare at his glistening palm. "Uh, I came from training Clary." He cleared his throat self-consciously. "You look… better."

A jolt ran through Magnus' body and it now occurred to him that he hadn't looked at his appearance yet. Oh no. What did Catarina say?

 _It's been two days._

 _No_. It'd been two days. Two days. He must look horrid. _Again_.

Magnus discreetly turned his face away and snapped his fingers, creating a glamour to cover his whole body before turning back to Alec. "Now I do." He smirked.

"That's…" Alec paused and scratched his cheek. "Do you always get ready with magic?"

"On the rare occasions. Why?"

Alec nodded then a smile bloomed on his face. "I just thought, well, it would make sense if you did. I mean, you're always – um, it must take a lot of time so…"

Magnus laughed. "I'm always _what_ , Alexander?" Alec turned red and he grinned, waving off his question for another. "So, breakfast?"

"Oh." Alec frowned. "I can't stay. I need to go back to the Institute. We're still searching for Jace."

Magnus tried to keep his grin up and refused the urge to snap his fingers to make a glamour for _that_. Of course, the parabatai comes first but he must play nice if he wanted any time at all with the boy. "Alright, Alexander. How about tonight then?"

"You mean, dinner?"

Magnus tilted his head, pondering before answering. "Whatever time you're free."

Alec brightened. "I'll come by after I do the patrol with Izzy and Clary."

 _Unless there's a lead on Jace_ , Magnus' mind supplied helpfully. He briefly wondered when his thoughts had turned so dark that he failed to be as optimistic as he usually was. But he gave nothing away outwardly. He smirked and winked and purred, "Can't wait." And when the boy grinned back helplessly happy and shy, Magnus couldn't help his heart from beating faster either.

* * *

 _How beautiful is it that someone could make your –_

 _Heart beat so fast when you don't want it to beat at all._


	5. Slowly, I'm Drowning For You

_I'm drowning for you but my style ain't for you._

 _– Took a long time to believe in this far-fetched lucid dream but I do._

 _We got something stuck between us._

Drowning – WRLD (ft. Ehiorobo)

* * *

The Institute was buzzing and humming; hushed conversations and magnetic digital noises along with the occasional 'tick tack' coming from wooden staffs or high heels slapping the floor. It was an average morning in the wake of Jace's sacrifice to leave with Valentine.

Typically, Alec was sat on a chair in front of a large screen, one hand gliding through the smooth expanse of the digital invention, the other hand holding onto the parabatai rune hidden beneath his shirt. His face was hard set, brows furrowed and lips set in a grim line. Stormy dark twilight eyes darted back and forth absorbing information with lightning speed in such a way that anyone looking would know his mind was twisting and turning every possible information into something useful like clockwork.

Beside him was a striking beauty with extreme likeliness to him. Izzy was sat on the desk in her usual clothing that revealed too much and covered too little. Her face was scrunched up intently staring at her brother although she glanced at the screen occasionally as if she was battling with herself.

Finally, she sighed and tugged Alec's jacket sleeve.

"Hm?" He questioned distractedly.

"So, went to Magnus' this morning?"

Alec spared his sister a glance.

"C'mon, big bro. You know I won't judge you…" Izzy trailed off.

Alec didn't reply but he shifted his gaze to his sister when she slid off the table to stand in front of him. He held onto her shoulder gently. "I know." He murmured.

Izzy smiled. "Are you happy?"

"I think it's too soon for that." Alec let go of her and ran his hand through his own hair. Magnus was off when he had visited him in the morning. It was like he was himself but restrained. No longer the colourful and _"coy not cryptic"_ warlock he had been used to. "You know, I had a talk with Catarina after I left Magnus'. I thought he was just tired yesterday because of clients or something but he really isn't recovering quickly. Not like back then with Luke."

"What did she say? Oh, I haven't thanked her." Izzy pouted then her expression turned inquisitive. "How did you get Catarina's number?

"Actually, I went by the hospital she works at. But I did get her number. In case next time we need warlock healing and Magnus has exerted himself enough." Alec pulled out his phone from his pocket. "You should save her number."

Izzy grabbed his phone and hopped back onto the table, swiping up her own phone from the side. "So, what's wrong with Magnus?"

Alec tapped his finger on the table, the vivid image of Mangus shaking from exhaustion after using magic made a pang resound in his chest. "She said he ingested some Downworlder blood but it's never happened before so –,"

"Basically, Magnus is weak and we can't do anything about it."

"Exactly."

"Alright." Izzy handed over his phone. "How did he look when you visited?"

"Honestly?" Alec chuckled a bit, thinking back to how uncharacteristically rumpled and unkempt Magnus had been when he first entered the loft. It was rather endearing – and alarming how he felt that way. He was so caught off guard, he was reduced to a stuttering mess. _Seriously fantastic_ , he thought sarcastically. Alec cast a quick look around them before answering. "He looked great." He grimaced. "No, okay, he looked tired – but great."

Izzy muffled a laugh. "You're seeing him through rose-coloured glass, brother." She patted his shoulder and Alec glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Izzy grinned. "It means that even if he was so sick he had snot all over him, you'd still say he looked great."

 _Have you seen him_? _He always looks great_. Alec cast his thoughts away. "Never mind, Izzy. We're supposed to be looking for Jace."

"And we are." Izzy replied. "But big bro, we've been at this for days. We should go out and find information that way." Izzy suggested and by her tone, it was obvious she was bored out of her mind.

Alec shot her a curious look. "And where do we start?"

"Camille's?"

"No." Alec pursed his lips in annoyance. "Besides, we tore the place apart already."

"Well, have you gone through the stuff with Magnus?"

Alec stopped his insistent motions on the screen and turned his full attention towards his little sister. "Why would I do that?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Only he would know if any of them are important plus you get to spend time with him on official business." She wriggled her brows. "I'm sure it doesn't take that much magic."

Alec made a noise. "Regardless, I'll ask him after a few more days. He needs to rest." Alec frowned, wondering how he didn't think of it. Perhaps he had been too focused on getting Jace back and he wasn't as focused on other matters as he should be. He looked around. "Where's the stuff kept again?"

Izzy looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Wow. You don't know? Don't worry, dear brother, I'll check." She reached out for her tab.

Alec parted his lips, inhaling a bit of air, wanting to defend himself but stopped short when he saw his mother and Lydia with an older man from the Clave. Lydia looked much like usual, professional and efficient, but the corners of her lips were downturned letting Alec know she was getting annoyed.

It made his breath stop and he couldn't understand the dull aching throb in his chest when his mind projected them to be a couple. He looked old, too old for her and it was... unsightly. His mother would be a better candidate for him. Alec turned away, rubbing at a spot in his chest. He slumped on his seat.

It wasn't the first time he'd felt this way when seeing two individuals with one older and the other younger. And he was as confused as ever because why was it bothering him? Didn't Magnus promise to glamour himself so they looked to be the same age? So problem solved... And yet...

"Aha! It's in the fifth storage room."

Alec startled out of his reverie and looked at his sister with wide-eyes, flushing a bit at her raised brow. "Fifth storage." He glanced back at Lydia and met her eyes. He gave a sympathetic grimace and she closed her eyes briefly before returning to her work. His mother spotted him and glared, her disapproval threatening to pin him down where he sat. Alec turned back to his sister. "You know what, let's go out."

Izzy beamed. "Yes!"

"We're looking for clues on Jace." Alec raised a brow at her and she nodded solemnly, suddenly serious.

"Of course, big brother. I just don't want to stay cooped up inside the Institute."

Alec nodded. "Go… get what you need and we'll meet at the entrance in ten minutes."

Izzy went and Alec did one last browse through the screen before leaving for the weapons and training room. He stopped by the steps, surprised to see Lydia beating up the punching bag. Slowly, he walked over to her line of view. "Everything alright?"

Lydia thrust her palm out to stop the bag from moving and smiled briefly. "Yes. It's just, the people from the Clave are giving me a rough time. They're poking into every business of the Institute even when there's no problems to be found." She sighed and grabbed the towel off her shoulder, sauntering over to the weapons table to lean on it.

"I'm sorry." Alec apologised and took the spot beside Lydia.

"Don't worry about it." She countered immediately.

"It's because of the wedding, isn't it?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes but it's not just that. In the Clave's eyes, I've been failing at my job. What with Meliorn escaping, the Forsaken attack and Izzy's trial… The wedding was just one other thing. Then the Cup was stolen, of course, so wasn't that just the icing on the cake?"

Alec sighed and moved to stand before her. "Lydia, none of those were your fault. You did everything the Clave told you to and what was procedure. None of them could have planned better."

"And you're right." Lydia smirked tiredly. "But the fact is, they'll still blame me since I'm in charge." Her eyes changed into a deeper colour. "I'm sorry you haven't restored the honour to the Lightwood name yet."

"No… It's… At first I was doing it for my parents and my siblings. But after what you said about them being in the Circle," Alec looked away. "I think I was just doing it for myself to prove to them that I can shoulder the responsibility – _their_ responsibilities."

"And now?"

"It's not worth it." Alec shifted his eyes towards the clock at the wall. "It was _never_ worth it anyway." He stalked to the weapons slide by the wall and slid it out. "They never really appreciate what I do. At least, this time, I did it for myself and I don't care for their approval." He took out the seraph blade and slot it to the clasp at his back then grabbed his bow and quiver and another seraph blade for his sister. When he swivelled around, Lydia was standing looking at him with a defiant look.

"Where are you going? I haven't sanctioned any missions."

Alec paused. "It's not a mission." He started slowly. "Izzy and I are going out to look for more information on Jace. The weapons are precaution."

"You need to tell me these things." Lydia rubbed at her forehead. "Despite being friends, I need to know where you go just at least until all these messes have blown over and the Clave retreats."

Alec blinked. "Sure." He breathed in deeply. "Are you going to stay as the Head?"

Lydia slumped suddenly. "I don't know."

"Is there a chance the control goes back to my family?"

"Probably not." Lydia confessed. "I've been thinking… The best bet would be to still join forces and lead the Institute together. After all, that's what we were after in the first place. We could do it as a solid partnership without marriage."

Alec squinted. "How does that work?"

"Well," She drawled. "I am an envoy from the Clave. Clearly, I'm qualified despite… And you, you're a Lightwood who has just gained a very powerful ally. We can make an extremely persuasive case."

"I'll help you write the request." Alec cocked his head. "And, I'll be out after the patrol tonight. I'm meeting up with Magnus."

"Hot date?" Lydia wiggled her brows and Alec groaned.

"No, don't be like Izzy. I have enough with just one of her."

Lydia laughed. "I hear he's quite magical."

Alec closed his eyes. "Don't remind me I said that."

"Hope you have fun!" Lydia cheered.

"You two are having way too much fun with my relationship with Magnus."

"Oh, is it a relationship already?" Lydia leered.

Alec pursed his lips. "Stop. I'm leaving."

Lydia's laugh followed Alec on his way to the entrance.

"I asked Clary to come." Izzy said when he arrived. She was rummaging through her bag, looking for something.

Alec tensed.

 _"You'll keep an eye on her, right? ...Swear to me you won't take your eyes off of Clary."_

He took a deep breath and handed over the seraph blade he intended for his sister as an extra arsenal to the red headed girl. "Don't wander off." He ordered. It was always a gamble bringing Clary despite training her daily. She was learning quickly but not enough to be able to hold her own. And the last thing he needed right now was to fail Jace in looking after the girl again.

"I'm not a child." Clary replied in annoyance.

"You've wandered off enough for me to warn you about it." Alec retorted. "I don't need you getting lost on top of Jace." He had enough to worry about.

Clary parted her lips, eyes shaky. She swallowed audibly. "Promise I won't wander off. I haven't been doing enough to search for Jace as it is."

Alec sighed. "It's fine." He forced out, trying to comfort her. "You're worried about your mother."

Clary looked at him with wonder, a hesitant smile playing on her lips, and he steeled himself to clear the air between them.

"Look, Jace… Jace went on his own volition. And I don't hate you. But you've been constantly endangering my family. And now that you have yours back… I get it." Alec looked away. Now, he just needed to get Jace back.

"Oh!" Izzy interrupted Clary from speaking. "I'll just go grab my lipstick." She looked at the electrum whip inked into her arm's skin. "And maybe a seraph blade just in case."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Wait for you outside then. And inform Lydia that Clary's coming with us!" He hollered after her retreating form. Shaking his head, he pushed the doors to the Institute open and stepped out. He held the door long enough for Clary to slip out as well and nodded when she flashed him a grateful smile.

Outside, his attention was peaked when peals of laughter rang through the usually silent street. He curiously trudged down the steps in time to see a trio round the corner walking towards his general direction.

His smile turned sentimental as he remembered his times with his siblings. Except, this trio were all male and two of them were decidedly a couple if their entwined arms were any indication. Alec shifted uneasily, unused to such blatant PDA between gays yet he felt a pleasant warmth from the scene nonetheless.

But soon, his smile turned into a grim line when he noticed the third man discreetly holding the hand of one of the couple. And his stomach turned when the third man and the one half of the couple shared an adoring look.

"Wow, I've never seen a gay player before."

Alec snapped his head to face Clary. "A what?"

Clary gestured to the trio. "Gay player." She huffed when he kept a blank face. "A gay who is obviously cheating on his partner with another guy. Surely, you have those?" Clary waved her hand. "I mean, a guy cheating with two girls?"

Alec felt his heart throb painfully and parted his lips, unknowing what to reply but was saved when Izzy bounded down to them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Gay players."

"Oh." Izzy laughed. "Why?"

Clary pointed at the trio now walking past them. "The middle guy's a player."

"Poor boys." Izzy lamented, placing her hand to her heart.

Alec rubbed at his chest.

 _"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism… or his greed."_

He grabbed Izzy's hand, suddenly wanting his sister's advice and comfort. "Izzy," Alec took a gander at Clary then promptly pulled his sister to the side.

"What's wrong, big brother? We were just joking around."

"It's not a joke." Alec asserted tensely.

Izzy blinked, taken aback. "What's wrong?"

"What do you… I mean, Magnus –,"

"Okay, stop." Izzy raised her hand. "Are you honestly worried about Magnus cheating on you?"

Alec jerked his head. "No… No. Maybe – I don't know."

"What's bothering you?"

"When I get old –,"

"Didn't you talk to Magnus about that already?"

Alec huffed. "Will you let me finish, Izzy?"

Izzy nodded impatiently.

"We talked and he said he'd put on an aging glamour for me." Alec looked over his shoulder at the backs of the trio then to his sister again. "I don't think I'm actually worried about aging per se. Or maybe I am but that's not all." He grunted in frustration.

This close to his sister, Alec could almost see her brain whirring to decipher his thoughts for him. It made him happy him to know his sister was so supportive of him despite having kept secrets from her for most of their lives. Although, it was probably a mix between her care for him and her excitement over the fact that his chance of 'getting laid' was higher now that he was entering a romantic relationship. But he'd take it since she was well-versed in romantic relationships and he had no experience to take insight from.

"Alright." Izzy finally spoke. "You… think he'll cheat on you when he gets bored of you?"

Alec grimaced. "That's possible." He hushed, realising he had more problems to think of.

"Okay, no, no." Izzy backpedalled. "You are not boring and he will not be bored of you." She tapped her manicured nail on her lips. "He won't age so… He…" Izzy closed one eye and scrunched her face in thought. After a second, she hollered over her shoulder for Clary.

Confused, Alec simply continued gazing at his sister's face, wondering if the answer to what his heart was trying to tell his mind would be found there.

"What's up?" Clary asked.

"I'm stumped." Izzy grabbed Clary's arm and hauled her closer to their huddle at the side. "Alec is worried about aging and something about cheating. Throw out some ideas for my dear brother."

"Izzy!" Alec hissed, feeling utterly betrayed.

Izzy waved at him dismissively. "She's here to help. Mundane insight and all that."

"Um," Clary rubbed at a lock of her curled hair. "If Magnus won't age and Alec will, Magnus might look for someone younger then?"

Alec felt an ice cold bucket of water drench him. "You're right." He whispered solemnly.

"No, I'm not." Clary retracted. "That wasn't me revealing the future."

Alec glared at her reflexively. "Don't lie to me."

"Look, Alec." Izzy laid a hand on his chest. "Remember what I said? If mortality was a problem, Magnus would never have run after you."

 _"...he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century."_

"Hodge said –,"

"Hodge is a traitor and you shouldn't listen to him." Izzy declared stubbornly. "Besides, have you forgotten what Magnus risked for you at the wedding? You aren't a passing fad or a plaything, Alec. He's serious about you."

Alec breathed out slowly. "Alright…" He eyed the orange afternoon sun peeking out from the side of a faraway tall building. "Let's just go."

Izzy patted his chest once and then grabbed Clary's arm, pulling the red head with her as she walked.

Alec looked after them for a while, his thoughts a swirling mess. He shifted to his side and stared at the empty street, imagining the trio. Was it a premonition of his future life with Magnus? The warlock stuck with him as he aged, forced to look older and older with a glamour, but entertaining young ones with his eternally youthful looks without Alec's knowledge?

An even worse thought: was he willing to share the warlock whilst he was still alive? If only so Magnus wouldn't be so hurt by his death...

An immortal and a mortal. What a mess.

He didn't know when he started breathing harshly but he stopped it as soon as he noticed and ran the length between him, his sister and Clary. Alec pushed his thoughts away and filed them for a later worry. He had no time for it – not with Jace out there alone.

And certainly not with his date with Magnus upon nightfall.

* * *

 _They tell you to follow your heart._

 _But my heart is in a million pieces and…_

 _I'm not sure which piece to follow._


	6. Those Eyes

_Hush now, you're standing on a landmine._

 _Hush now, those eyes cannot harm you._

 _Keep your wits about, don't let it bring you down._

Bring You Down – Flume (feat. George Maple)

* * *

Puffs of coloured smoke floated along a hallway to disperse into the streams of sunlight filtering in through smudged and spotted tall windows. The hustle and bustle of Brooklyn was loud and clear in the silent loft.

From beneath a black sofa, a white cat darted out to the depths of the quiet hallway into the room billowing out rainbow smoke. It batted at the air until it caught sight of the human inside then it stopped to stare.

Magnus slid his gaze from the potion he was making over to the tabby cat with an amused raised brow. Habitually, he put a glamour over the cat's eyes. "Well, hello there, Chairman Meow." He smirked tiredly when it pawed the air in his direction. "Hm, for a stray you sure are feisty. Unfortunately, I can't summon food for you this time."

The cat sat down and started licking itself.

"Stay if you wish." Magnus smiled lightly. He'd find time later on to feel silly about being happy over a cat wanting to spend time with him even if it got nothing in return. _Just like Alexander this morning_ , his mind provided helpfully.

After a good night's rest, he felt bad for treating the boy so callously last night. What did he expect Alexander to do with his sister injured by demon blood? Of course, the boy went to him. He was a warlock after all and quite possibly, the _only_ warlock Alexander knew. He was just tired and his ordeal with Camille had brought up insecurities and memories he never wanted to remember.

Was he ever enough without his magic?

But without it, what was he but just a demon walking?

He jerked his head to get his bangs out of his eyes and focused back on the potion, swirling it three more times. He snapped his fingers and used up what strength he had gained from his short rests. It gurgled then shined brightly and he brought himself up to his full height in triumph. He picked it up and brought it to his mouth, fully intent on drinking it.

 _DING!_

Magnus sighed in frustration, not bothering to keep up his calm and collected facade. Trying days... Trying days indeed. He was beyond exhausted mentally and now his body was starting to feel weak. Was it so hard for the universe to give him but one peaceful moment? Hasn't he earned it? He set the potion down and went to answer his door, the cat following him.

With a snap, his magic seeped through his door to reveal the face on the other side. He leaned away almost immediately, pleasant shock coursing through him. He threw his door open with a grand gesture, swaying his body as a bright smile graced his lips.

"Tessa! What a wonderful surprise." Magnus waved her in, happy to see his old friend. "Come in, come in, make yourself comfortable. Let me just go get my…" He went to retrieve his potion, holding it carefully in his hand as he entered his living room.

Tessa was sat on his faded orange one-seater couch, legs crossed and her head propped on her palm. Her eyes ran over his form and Magnus couldn't help but look himself over.

 _Ah._ He still hadn't cleaned himself up. Well. "Apologies, Tessa. I've had a busy two days but," He draped himself on top of his black couch, lounging on it. "You know all about that having been here to watch over me, hm?"

"You look terrible, Magnus."

Magnus squawked. "I'll have you know, I _still_ look devastatingly handsome despite how," He touched his hair and flinched, rubbing his fingers together. "Greasy my hair may be or how, indeed, smudged my make-up is." He swiped a finger under one of his eyes and it came away with a dark spot.

He sighed dramatically and finally took a swig from his potion while Tessa simply looked on. The drink slid down his throat rather pleasantly and he sighed once more but this time in relief. His body tingled and he instantly felt less tired. "Brilliant."

Tessa raised a hand, looking quite stern. "Magnus, you'll end up overexerting yourself if you rely on potions to make yourself feel better." She tutted. "How did you even make that potion? You're shaking from exhaustion."

Magnus looked at his hand accusingly and found that his friend was right. He _was_ shaking. "Oh." He exclaimed sadly. "I did not notice." He frowned. "Tessa, I'm shaking."

"Yes," Tessa replied patiently. "I told you that. You must rest, Magnus."

"I have a date tonight." Magnus continued frowning at his hand. "How am I supposed to go when I'm shaking?" If he was acting a tiny bit childish, he wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone.

Tessa stood up. "Go shower, you big baby. I'll fix you something to eat then you can sleep. I'm sure when nightfall comes, you'll feel better."

"I need a potion, Tessa." Magnus insisted, graciously ignoring his friend's jibe.

"What for?" Tessa asked exasperatedly.

Magnus let his head fall back. "Alexander is coming after his patrol and the restaurants will be closing by then. I'm planning on having a picnic dinner with him by the river." He lifted his head up to face his friend. "I need magic to set it up."

"Oh for Angel's sake." Tessa groaned. "Fine, _I'll_ set it up for you. And I will give you that potion but please refrain from using so much magic later on."

"You're a lifesaver." Magnus grinned.

"Yes, now go." Tessa made a shooing motion. "Take a shower."

* * *

Half an hour later, a pajama-clad Magnus Bane stood before the fogged up mirror. His hair was dripping, droplets of water running down his face to seep into the silk of his clothes, and his cat eyes glared back at him. He blinked and when his eyes open, they were brown. Without even thinking about it, he started writing out letters on the glass, clearing out paths. _MONSTER_ was clearly written out and it took him a moment before he waved his hand to clear the mirror completely.

Magnus left the room swiftly, a simmering anger in his gut. He crossed the space to his couch and sank into it with a relieved sigh. He gave Tessa a grateful smile when she handed over a bowl of soup. He lifted the bowl to his lips and took a sip, humming.

"Magnus," Tessa started, sounding awfully serious. She fidgeted with the seam of her clothes before continuing. "How are you holding up, really?"

All at once, the burdens of the past few days seemed heavier, weighing on his shoulders like a great big boulder. He sighed loudly and tiredly, clenching his fingers around the warm bowl for just a smidgen of comfort. "Not well, Tessa. Alexander… Hm. Ragnor… is dead. And now, Camille." He ran an agitated hand over his wet hair, making it flop and sprinkle droplets of water everywhere. "Two immortals dead and Valentine's war has barely begun. Dead at my own hands too."

"What happened with Camille was… regrettable. But it was self-defense and justified." Tessa flipped her hair out of her face. "Angel knows that vampire deserved to die decades ago."

Magnus shrugged. "Even so, she was… once upon a time, very dear to me." He took another sip of the soup. "What is this? It's delicious."

"Are you not over her, Magnus?" Tessa asked gently.

Magnus took a deliberate sip of his soup, trying to finish the contents in one go in order to prolong answering. Truthfully, he wasn't sure and since she died, there wasn't any motive left for him to go down into the rabbit hole and explore whether he still felt anything for the bitch.

In the silence, Tessa answered his question. "It's Halibut soup."

Magnus nodded, storing the information away in his mind for future reference. "Camille and I… are ancient history." He drawled. "Whatever I felt for her... Amor verus numquam moritur. I thought she was the one but what we had was not true love. Still, she will always have a place in my heart if only because I loved her dearly for a very long time. After all, betrayal cannot easily destroy what the heart feels. And for that reason, she always had a hold on me." Magnus shook his body as if trying to eradicate his thoughts. "She is dead. It no longer matters."

"Maybe you're right."

Magnus nodded again and put the bowl away, reaching for the large container holding an assortment of Chinese food. He spotted a soft white bun, fried tulip squares in XO sauce, beef curry and – he sniffed – fragrant jasmine rice. He smiled, lifting up a tulip cube to pop in his mouth.

"And… Ragnor?"

A noise startled out of Magnus and the food container he held slipped out of his grasp to float in the air from his quick reflex. He held it in his hands once more, securely, and turned to his friend. "Ragnor's death was almost completely my fault. If we hadn't visited him… Cabbage would still be alive."

Tessa smiled sadly at the nickname. "Tell me what happened, Magnus."

And so he did. In excruciating detail whilst trying to remember the memory as detachedly as he could. He looked at his hands forlornly. "I couldn't save him. What use is my magic if I can't save those dear to me?"

"Sometimes… death is inevitable."

Magnus stiffened. "Did you ever…"

"Ever what?" Tessa questioned, her tone still so gentle.

"Ever search for a way to make a mortal immortal."

"I…"

Magnus waited and waited, silently chowing down his food as he watched his friend slowly sink into her own darkness. He would have stopped it if he didn't feel the desperate need to hear her answer. Was it all worth it? He had pursued Alexander with a one-track mind unable to step back and think much more than _how_ to get the boy in his grasp. Everything had happened so fast and he needed to keep reacting or the boy would have been lost in the grips of time married to a woman.

Now that it had all settled and he had time to truly think, was the pain after Alexander died worth it after all? He had been so overcome with rage when Camille almost killed Alexander. And though he may not remember what he did in vivid detail, his emotions whenever he dreamt of it were too raw, too real to be merely imagined. To have Alexander truly die...

Amor verus numquam moritur. True love never dies.

If this boy was his true love, he would suffer for eternity, no?

"I thought of it." Tessa finally answered. "The time I was with Will – well, you know. I was too young, too lost in love. I didn't know the curse of immortality. I was willing to just be and live happily shrouded in my glamour. Only after he died, did I…" She looked out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Was it worth it?"

Tessa replied without a pause or flinch. "Yes."

Magnus reeled for a second. He didn't know what he expected her to answer after all this time but it certainly wasn't a one-syllable reply. But something else was bothering him. "And being a – a warlock, did it ever matter?" He met Tessa's hard eyes when she turned to him.

"You meant to say demon, didn't you?" Tessa's grey eyes turned lighter and she went over to sit beside him, caressing his jaw with her soft hand until she cupped his face. "You are _not_ a monster, Magnus. Whatever blood we have in us does not make us who we are."

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "It changes how others see us." He whispered.

"Only to those who do not matter." Tessa tugged him in closer and Magnus could smell her faint flowery scent. "This is about Alexander Lightwood, isn't it?" She paused as if waiting for an answer but Magnus said nothing. "You ask me, did it ever matter that I was a warlock as well as a Shadowhunter? No."

Magnus soughed, releasing his thoughts with his exhale. Tessa's words were no doubt simple but somehow… Somehow her answer was enough for him and when she let go of his face, he was content to just continue eating until he cleaned off all the food she had given him, his strength returning to him slowly.

His heart thudded strongly in his chest, nerves lit a-fire.

Magnus Bane truly hoped Alexander Gideon Lightwood was worth it.

* * *

 _The future lies before you,_

 _Like a field of fallen snow._


	7. Take Me Higher

Another night, another day, another hour, another second. Another lecture, another patrol, another search, another of nothing. Laughter rang through the crisp night air, the wind carrying the melodic bell sounds across the East River along the Brooklyn streets to curl up into the sounds of rushing cars and horns.

Alec rushed through the city's hustle and bustle, barely breaking a sweat. Within minutes, he's standing in front of a tall brick building, phone alight in his hand and a smile on his face. The grate door in front of him swung inward and out stepped a smiling and glittery Magnus Bane. He looked healthier and much like his usual self.

The smile on Alec's face widened in relief and he took Magnus' hand in his with just a slight hesitation. "Hi." He said before cringing.

 _"Pick-up lines might help, big brother!" Izzy hollered as he left the Institute._

Before he got a chance to ponder about the merits of pick-up lines after all, Magnus tugged him closer and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Alec sighed happily, wondering how he could have gone so long without the feel of Magnus' lips on his. Why didn't they kiss in the morning?

He circled his arms around Magnus' trim waist, pulling the warlock ever so closer. Alec could feel the smile on Magnus' lips and couldn't help but return it as he pulled the soft bottom lip into his own mouth, sucking on it tenderly.

"Mmm,"

Unexpectedly, a light blush crept up his cheeks and Alec licked the captured lip before pulling away, panting slightly. He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed them, and didn't resist the urge to give the warlock a chaste kiss. He missed the feel of them already.

"Alexander," Magnus' velvety voice made him shiver. "Have you eaten?"

Alec shook his head in the negative.

"Brilliant!" Magnus perked up, positively beaming. "Let's have dinner by the river."

Leaning away, Alec scrunched his face in confusion. "Like a picnic?"

"Exactly like a picnic, Alexander."

"But it's night."

Magnus tsked. "You can have a picnic any time of the day."

Alec looked away, trying to come up with the next best excuse. Really, he hated being outside. Too many nosy mundanes and so much noise.

"I have it all prepared." Magnus widened his eyes and even though he wasn't looking at the warlock straight on, Alec saw it through his peripheral vision and it shamed him to admit that even that little vision of puppy dog eyes from the warlock was enough to make him cave.

Alec sighed in defeat and Magnus perked up.

"Brilliant!" Magnus exclaimed for the second time that night. The warlock raised his hand and Alec grabbed it with runed speed.

"Don't." Alec pulled the hand to cradle by his chest. "Don't use magic. I had a talk with Catarina and she told me how bad off you were for the past two days. I'm sorry for not thinking about it when I came over last night." He waved his hand. "I forgot how tired you get when you use so much magic."

Magnus looked at awe and Alec couldn't help the wry smile that curved his lips. "I'll be better." He promised, raising the hand in his hold to kiss the smooth caramel skin softly. "I promise."

"Oh, Alexander."

Magnus caressed his cheek and Alec felt his heart flutter. He leaned into the touch.

"Alexander, I'm sorry for how I treated you last night. I was… tired. It won't happen again, _I_ promise." Magnus leaned in and pecked his cheek.

Alec smiled. "I didn't even notice, Magnus." He squeezed the hand he still held and abruptly turned away. He tugged at the warlock's hand, directing them both towards the direction of the river. "C'mon, we have a date, don't we?"

Magnus made a noise of discontent. "Alexander, we are _not_ walking all the way to the river side."

"Why not?" Alec smiled. It was easier to talk to the warlock when he couldn't see his gorgeous face. "It's not that far." It was, actually, very far but it was too much fun to hear Magnus grumble. Alec bit his lip. Teasing the warlock would become his new hobby.

It _would_ be his new hobby but apparently, the warlock was far too good at persuasion so in the end, they took a cab. Well, it was either Magnus had a smooth tongue or far too much power over Alec. Or an unfortunate mix of the two.

Alec started to worry about how that fact might cause problems for him later on. But conveniently forgot it all when he stepped down a slope and got a full view of the secluded river bank Magnus chose.

True to word, the picnic was prepared – or at least what the warlock considered as a picnic. There was what Alec figured to be a mattress of all things on top of the frozen grass covered on top by a royal purple comforter or blanket of sorts. And above that, an ornate table, a bottle in a wine bucket and two flutes as well as bright pink bean bags with a glittery blue blanket draped across it.

"Uh," Alec commented eloquently.

Magnus peered at him, brows stitched together. "Too much?"

And _oh_ , the warlock looked so concerned and down that Alec didn't have the heart to complain about the bright pink bean bags or the absurdity of the mattress. "It's perfect." He figured it was worth it to sit on the awful neon bean bag when Magnus beamed at him.

"Sit, sit!"

Alec obeyed then froze when the laugh of a group of girls floated into his ear. "Magnus," He clutched the warlock's arm. "Can everyone see us?"

Magnus looked at him then burst into laughter. "No, darling."

"Oh." Alec looked down at the table in front of him, sweeping his eyes through the food before another thought occurred to him. "Hey!" He raised his eyes to the warlock's and frowned in disapproval and worry. "You used magic."

"I did." Magnus sniggered.

"Don't do that. You should be resting." Alec rubbed at his forehead. The warlock was as much a handful as his siblings. He stilled suddenly at the thought of Jace and hung his head back, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

Alec snapped to and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "No, I was just thinking of Jace."

"Oh." Magnus paused. "How is the search going?"

"Not well." Alec picked up the fork set in front of him. "We've had two leads so far that just ended up as nothing. Although, the demon activity in the city has been increasing so we're getting busier each day."

"If you need help –,"

"No, Magnus." Alec shook his head forcefully. "We can take care of it." He smiled at Magnus lopsidedly. "It's what we do."

"Yes," Magnus said slowly. "I know, darling. I just don't want you to get hurt."

 _You're only mortal_ , Alec's mind supplied. "I'm mortal not fragile." He snapped and regretted it immediately at the hurt look on the warlock's face. "I didn't mean it that way."

Magnus kept their eye contact. "I'm immortal but I'm not indestructible." The warlock said slowly.

Alec paused at that. _Surely_... He knew that, didn't he? He had to control his thoughts. They were ruining everything. "Sorry." He apologised shortly and fist his hands to ground himself for his next words. "I… Of course, I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I'll do my best."

They shared a smile and the tension lifted away.

* * *

Midway through their dinner, the candles floating around them ( _"By the Angel, Magnus, stop using your magic!"_ ) were half their original size. The food on the table lay unfinished and ignored as they both nursed their drinks and stared up at the night sky.

Magnus had waved his hand, using magic _again_ , much to Alec's worry to make the sky clearer. Seeing the stars so bright above him, Alec became so overwhelmed with childlike joy that he forgot to keep up his lecture on Magnus' devil-may-care attitude when it came to the warlock's own well-being.

Stargazing – something he hadn't been able to fully appreciate until now. Another first of no doubt countless ones he'd be experiencing with Magnus.

Alec's head snapped to the side when a white ball of light shot into the air and burst into a circle of blue glittering lights before turning into dark blue smoke. He blinked, squinting at the consecutive display and the consequent different coloured smokes dispersing in the air.

A thought sprung to mind and he barely managed to smack himself for even forgetting. He was getting too swamped at the Institute and the useless worries running in his mind.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…" Alec ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm sorry you had to kill Camille."

Silence.

"You and her were together for many years…" Alec closed his eyes and wished for the ground to swallow him. Yes, good job, Alec, let Magnus know you went through the Institute's Database to find out more about him. And that vampire. "I mean," He tried to salvage. "I just… Sorry you had to kill her."

"Alexander,"

Alec startled when Magnus unexpectedly invaded his view of the starry sky, his eyes widening in reflex.

"Have you told anyone?"

Alec narrowed his eyes, gazing into dark brown in an attempt to read the warlock's eyes. He took a while before answering. "I figured," Alec whispered lowly, afraid of anyone hearing. "It would be best to not let others know."

Magnus looked pleasantly startled by this.

"I was right?" Alec nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Thank you. What did you say instead?"

"I just reported that Camille and her fledgling ran when I helped you escape from your chains." Alec reached out for Magnus' arm, wanting some semblance of assurance for what he did. "I made Clary and Izzy swear to treat my report as the truth. They don't know what happened either. I just told them you made Camille and the fledgling disappear."

Magnus leaned in, brushing his knuckles gently across Alec's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to lie so much for me. Why not tell your sister or Clary though?"

"I don't trust Clary yet. And if Izzy knew, she would want to tell Clary." Alec shook his head. "After Meliorn... I don't want to risk you."

"Alexander," Magnus started to close the distance but stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. "Best warn you now; the Children of the Night know."

"But how…" Alec bit his lip again before releasing it when he felt how chapped they were. "You told Raphael?" He kept his voice steady even as he ground his teeth. He never thought to ask why Magnus and Raphael were together that night… But, exactly how close were they? A surge of jealousy shot through him and he violently quelled it.

"No," Magnus shook his head. "Well… yes. The Children of the Night believe your group killed Camille and her fledgling. Only Raphael knows the truth."

Alec gnawed on his lip, ignoring his earlier sentiment about its state. "Will they start attacking us?"

Magnus let out a breath slowly. "They… won't risk fighting with the Nephilim but there are always the stray few…" The warlock looked away. "Maybe I should have Raphael tell them I did it."

The last sentence was spoken so softly, Alec only heard it from being in such close proximity with the warlock. He pulled Magnus to lay on top of him completely and held him tight. "No, don't. They'll go after you." He twitched when the warlock taps his nose.

"Sweet Alexander, your worry for me truly warms my heart." Magnus cooed. "But –,"

"No," Alec reiterated stubbornly.

Magnus sighed. "I can take care of myself, Alexander. I'd rather it be me they target than you,"

"And I'm telling you, I feel the same so don't argue. Clearly, between the two of us, I have the lesser risk with their retaliation." Alec pointed out. "I'll just have to be more careful around the Dumort area."

"Yes, careful…" Magnus hummed. "Take me with you on your patrols."

"Magnus…"

"Alexander, you're already taking the blame for Camille's death, at least let me be around you to keep you safe." Magnus kissed Alec's forehead. "I will worry otherwise."

Alec melted under the kiss and closed his eyes. "Okay," He whispered.

* * *

Much to Alec's chagrin, after dinner, Magnus had insisted to walk along the bridge and even when Alec pointed out how he complained about walking earlier, it did nothing to deter the warlock. And despite his best efforts at steering them both towards quiet parks, Magnus had insisted on walking along the Brooklyn Bridge.

The Brooklyn Bridge was usually noisy and public. Two things Alec disliked but he went along with it. He was humouring the warlock and it definitely wasn't because he succumbed to the puppy dog eyes once again. Besides, he soon discovered he didn't mind being outside in such an open space when it was this late into the night. The cars were less, no one was walking by and the city was almost quiet. It was, dare he think it, peaceful.

It was so peaceful, in fact, that he felt like he was floating. Wherein he had no problems and everything was just… perfect. The amount of bliss he was feeling was making him uncomfortable by its unfamiliarity so much so that Alec found himself shifting nervously from side to side even as he tried to relax and just be in the moment.

It didn't help that the moon was bathing the gorgeous warlock beside him in a warm glow making him look even more ethereal than usual. Magnus was truly beautiful. He was shimmering _just so_ and his outfit was, as usual, amazing to touch and accentuated the curves of the warlock's fit body perfectly.

Alec sighed rather dreamily and uncharacteristically, wondering if he gave Magnus the same sense of peace. It would be nice if he did but he was… but just Alec.

Magnus reached out to sling an arm around his shoulder, smirking when he shivered at the touch. Alec tried valiantly not to glare at that.

"Alexander, is something bothering you?"

Alec frowned, meeting the warlock's eyes. "Everything's so _perfect_ with you. I feel so peaceful. And I've done nothing to deserve it." He ran a hand through his hair. "I want to offer back even just a fraction of what you do for me. To do my best to earn the right."

 _"Maybe your mother is right; your best isn't good enough!" Jace shouted._

"I might fail but I hope my endeavours are enough." Alec finished, finding a spark of hope in himself to smile slightly. He had been all sorts of rude and ungrateful and dismissive to Magnus in the beginning. To be with him now… Having him show up at the wedding had been stupefying.

It was exhilarating. Akin to solving the hardest riddle or finishing a puzzle the size of the earth. Like the Raziel himself had been shouting at Alec to read the signs and finally just shoved it in his face from frustration.

Now, he needed to soothe all the pain and hurt his mistakes had made on this beautiful warlock. Prove to himself and everyone else – especially Magnus, that he was worthy of the warlock's attention.

How long ago was it since he gave up truly appeasing and satisfying his parents? They never saw him or what he did for them. Always, always they talked about Jace and his achievements. Never once did they mention his contribution to anything or how much he did to control his siblings and the Institute. Not ever was his efforts at taking in everyone's desires into consideration without a care for his own acknowledged.

And how recent was it that he finally accepted that his parents' approval would never happen – something he knew all along? Ever since Jace arrived in all his greatness and outward perfection, his parents didn't look at him any longer. And why should they when they finally got the golden child they wanted?

The first time he defied orders was due to an outburst of frustration and he immediately went to Magnus'. Sure, Jace had called informing that the warlock needed him but –

 _"I'm glad you and Jace are okay now." Clary stepped closer to him, sincerity pouring out of her._

 _Despite how much he disliked her, Alec could appreciate that she was a much more decent human being compared to Jace. Love didn't make a person blind. Or maybe it did but the blinding effects had long since disappeared. Maybe if his love was returned even just once, he would still be blind. "I didn't do this for Jace."_

 _Clary smiled, equal parts proud and darkly delighted._

 _Alec felt the beginnings of appreciation for her. If it was Jace standing before him, he would have just heedlessly brushed it off. His sister would probably praise him but tease him for it. Clary… Clary was something else. He could see it in her eyes and her smile; Clary was happy for him as if his personal triumph of breaking out from his controlled lifestyle was_ her _personal triumph._

 _The unrestrained acceptance… it felt good._

– he didn't go for Jace. In truth, he had been so pumped with adrenaline and as soon as he left the Institute, all he could think about was Magnus. The restraints he put on himself had snapped for a few hours and he just wanted what he couldn't have.

Well, that was in the past. He was free to have Magnus now. Alec widened his smile and glanced at the warlock. His smile faltered. The other's smooth handsome face was frowning. Attractively so. But frowning.

"Alexander," Magnus manoeuvred them both until they faced each other, Alec leaning on Magnus' body. Alec took a deep breath to relax his tense body, trying to ignore how good the warlock felt underneath him. "You give me so much by simply being with me. No, shush," Magnus pressed a long finger on his lips.

Alec hadn't even been able to open his mouth yet. How did the warlock know he was going to speak?

 _"Maryse must be recruiting you for something… unseemly." Magnus raised his brows briefly._

 _Alec took a deep breath. His previous rush of rebellion had rapidly receded and he was left confused, berating himself for putting himself in a position wherein Magnus was close enough to touch. Touch_ again _, his mind reminded helpfully. It did nothing to lift his uneasiness. Only made it worse. Great._

 _"Oh, listen Magnus, I… I wish I – I – I – I could – I just… I don't know what…" He was grasping at straws. Spit it out, Alec. But he didn't know what to say. How could he begin to explain? Why should he in any case?_

 _Magnus lifted a finger to hover over his lips and Alec felt his breath hitch. He looked down at it. Could a finger be captivating? Fuck._

 _"I understand." Magnus stated silkily._

 _The finger smoothly moved away and Alec involuntarily smiled. Acceptance. This was acceptance, was it not? He looked down, watching those slender fingers wrap around the glass he held earlier. How he wanted to hold that hand once more._

 _"Stay for just one more drink?"_

 _That voice was too silky. Alec gazed at the drink critically._

 _"And then decide."_

 _He flicked his eyes to meet Magnus'. It had tasted like petrol, Alec remembered. He sobered up but found he couldn't say no. Fuck, indeed._

Magnus understood him so easily as if the warlock knew him for centuries instead of merely days. He wanted to have that with the warlock. Wanted to understand Magnus just as much.

Alec shuffled closer so their foreheads could touch.

Magnus stretched up to lay a gentle kiss right below Alec's right eye before lowering to have their eyes meet levelly. "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise… Or the nebula. There's so much they hold. They make me feel alive." Alec nestled closer to Magnus' hand when slender fingers tucked his hair back. "You mean so much to me, Alexander." Magnus kissed him gently on the cheek. "You have no reason to feel inadequate with me. Never."

"Thank you, Magnus." Alec whispered softly, a hesitant smile adorning his face. Wrapped up in Magnus' embrace, he felt cherished. Something he had never felt before. He could get used to this.

Magnus winked. "Of course, Alexander."

Alec raised his own hand to intertwine their fingers together and tilted his head to rest on their hands. Without hurrying, he cupped Magnus' nape to draw him in.

Their closed lips met in a sweet and gentle caress that was no less passionate than the first time but ultimately held more meaning to both of them. For a short while, they felt the world shrink until it was simply the both of them and it was glorious and every bit the perfect and peaceful reality Alec had been craving for his whole life.

Magnus pulled away first but stayed close enough that their lips still occasionally brushed against each other, their warm breaths washing over them both. "Alexander." The warlock shifted and pulled out his glitter encased phone, blinding them both when the screen lit up. "I should probably let you go back to the Institute."

Alec bit his lip. It was late and he probably should. A chuckle escaped him and Magnus raised a brow, an amused smirk quirking his lips. "You're being the responsible one. Would you imagine that." He teased.

Magnus scoffed. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and _–_ ," The warlock pouted petulantly all of a sudden. "I'll have you know, my responsible moments come when I least want them."

Alec grinned happily. "I'll call."

"Alright." Magnus bumped their noses. "I look forward to it."

Alec surged forward and planted a kiss on the warlock's lips. "Me too."

* * *

 _If I were the sun and you were the sky, I'd never set._

 _I'd hover above the edge of the water waiting for you to shine your stars on me._

 _I am brighter when I'm with you._


	8. These Distant Ways

Magnus woke up with cold sweat, eyes burning and hair annoyingly sticking to his face. His heart beat was rapid and his sheets were a twisted mess. But he didn't notice any of it. His eyes were dancing around the room rapidly and his breaths were coming out in short gasps.

In an abortive movement, he lunged out of his bed intending to stand up but instead landed on a collapsed heap on his – thankfully – plush carpet. Not that he noticed that either. He was trembling, he saw, as he used the bed to leverage himself back up albeit shakily. He ignored that and focused on his hands, glaring at them to stop trembling.

After a minute, he gave up. He exhaled a shuddering breath and stumbled into his living room, making a beeline for his mobile bar. He grabbed at a bottle blindly and opened the top, not even caring about being elegant, as he took a large swig. Uncharacteristically, he choked but managed to forcefully swallow the – faerie, apparently – alcohol down.

He couldn't be alone. Not like this. Not after…

Magnus shook his head and summoned his phone, not even being able to hide his own surprise that it worked in his current state. He keyed in the digits in automatic and waited, still gasping to breath.

A few seconds passed and the phone kept ringing. A minute and he gave up with a loud sigh.

Alexander?

But it was too early on in their relationship to call Alexander and ask for the boy to calm him down. Not only that, he'd feel pathetic. Despite all the turmoil in his mind, his fingers had a different mind and was already calling Alec up.

One glance to his phone and he froze. _No_.

A click.

And then, _fuck_.

"Magnus?"

Another click and it was silent.

His finger twitched. It _twitched_ , he forced himself to believe. He did _not_ hang up on the Nephilim he was chasing after. He _didn't_.

Except he did.

 _Ahhh_.

His phone buzzed, startling him a bit and he glanced at it once more to see Alexander's name flashing on the screen. He took in a deep breath, realising his panic over the boy had made him calm down.

He was so gone for Alexander.

 _Click_.

"My apologies, Alexander. It seems my cat has been missing you and decided to call you by accident." Magnus nods to himself, pleased.

"Uh… you have a cat?"

Bad move. He did not have a cat.

"Most definitely. He is a stray and not mine. But occasionally, he sleeps over." Magnus nods to himself once more, pleased.

"Um, okay." Shuffling. A distant voice called for Alec. "I have to go."

Magnus deflated some. "Okay,"

 _Click_.

Magnus sighed and took another generous swig from the bottle he held. He moved towards his window, morosely contemplating on how often he's done this in the past few days. When had he become so miserable?

His phone disturbed his brooding. He startled when he saw that Alec was calling him again. His thumb swiped the screen to accept the call.

"Um,"

Magnus smiled lopsidedly. "Yes?"

"Since you're awake, there are reports of Ravener demons down by the 44th. If you want to come?"

Heart fluttering, Magnus' lips upturned into a smile. "I'll meet you there." He says sincerely.

"Great." Alec replied. A distant voice called out again. "I really have to go… I'll see you there!"

"Most definitely."

"Okay. Okay, great."

"I'll see you, Alexander."

 _Click_.

Magnus set his bottle down on top of his bar and flopped down onto his sofa, burying his face in his pillow to hide his giddy smile.

* * *

It was a complete and utter chaos when Magnus arrived at the alley by the 44th. Black blood was oozing and congealing everywhere and he had to summon different boots to wear in exchange for the designer ones he had donned on originally. It wasted his magic and he was annoyed.

Although, truthfully, he shouldn't have been wearing designer _anything_ in the first place. What was he thinking going on a killing spree wearing expensive Louis Vuitton and Prada? He wasn't thinking, that's what. Well, he couldn't be blamed. He had not had to wear appropriate fighting clothing in years.

Magnus observed the scene before him. Alexander was closest to where he stood near the main street, bow and quiver being utilised to its full extent. The boy was all grace and movement, his relaxed and focused face was extremely attractive and hot.

Down the end of the alley were the girls. Clary was proactively fighting with her seraph blade, swishing it back and forth with hesitant strikes but natural ease. Izzy was a force of nature, her whip crackling in the air, landing with loud _thwacks_ whenever she stroke a demon down.

It seemed they didn't really need him so he was content hanging back to watch them work. Plus, it meant there wasn't any need for him to dirty his clothes which was fantastic. So, he hung back, shamelessly ogling Alexander's form until the Ravener demons were finished and all three Shadowhunters noticed his presence.

"Magnus!" Izzy smiled broadly, her voice a tad bit too loud but welcoming nonetheless.

Clary was more subtle, opting to beam at him in lieu of a verbal greeting.

Magnus did have a soft spot for them – especially Clary – but he couldn't return their greetings with the same enthusiasm as he remembered what Raphael had told him about what they did to break Camille out. He wondered if he should lecture them or not and promptly forgot everything when Alexander strode towards him with long strides and enveloped him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, melting slightly into the warmth. It had never felt so good to be embraced by another but Alexander's body was strong, shielding him from everything, and though the boy's arms were muscular, the hold on him was gently tight as if he was precious.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured happily.

"Hey Magnus," Alexander let him go and leaned back to look at his eyes.

The girls bounded over towards them with identical grins and mischievous glints in their eyes. "Aaaaw." They cooed.

Magnus suddenly remembered his thoughts of lecturing them. He decided to not mention about Camille. They had saved him from her, clearly they would know how affected he had been because of her. No need to open _that_ conversation.

"Isabelle, Clary," Magnus pinned them with a stern glare and they sobered up immediately, looking back at him with curious if not concerned looks. "When it comes to vampire matters, particularly regarding Raphael's clan, if they prove to be difficult, do run it through me before doing anything… _drastic_ again."

Isabelle recovered first. "Why?"

Justified question indeed. Hm. "Raphael is a friend and it would go over more smoothly if I negotiated with him on a matter he refuses to discuss with the Nephilim. Besides," He added when Isabelle seemed to want to rebut. "You need the Downworlders to side with the Clave if you have hope of defeating Valentine. Best keep the relations healthy and happy." Magnus ended with a smile, bouncing on his feet.

"Sorry," Clary suddenly blurted. "I… Sorry about Camille."

Magnus blinked and then allowed a genuine smile to cross his face. "Just… don't do it again." When she started to look confused, he continued. "Breaking people out carelessly. There are ways to get what you want without being rash. And many people to help you achieve your goals."

Clary stayed quiet for a while then nodded. "Yeah." She breathed out. "Yeah, I just… I was just so hell-bent on saving my mom."

"Understandable." Magnus replied smoothly.

"So…" Isabelle smirked. "Here to pick big brother up for a date?"

Alexander squeezed Magnus' hand and he got the message to leave him to explain.

"Izzy, Magnus is joining us for patrols now." Alexander stated calmly. "To ensure our safety."

Isabelle raised her eyebrow. It was obvious she wasn't buying the excuse. "You mean to ensure _your_ safety."

Magnus laughed. Loudly. "No, dear, Alexander did mean I'm here for all three of you." He winked when the boy shot him a grateful smile. "It would be good to get in the hang of fighting again what with Circle members just around the corner and all."

"That's great!" Clary exclaimed, sounding heartfelt.

"Thank you, Biscuit."

Isabelle on the other hand, looked him up and down as if sizing him up. "Mmm… I am curious how you'll look like fighting." She smiled deviously. "Something to look forward to."

Being checked out so blatantly, Magnus couldn't help doing the same to the Lightwood girl and as he did, it dawned on him that she was wearing a dress. A very tight-fitting hot pink mini dress with no stain on it whatsoever. "You _must_ tell me how you fight without getting your clothes dirty, dear."

Alexander's hold on his hand faltered and Magnus looked up to catch the boy's bemused expression before Isabelle burst out laughing once more.

"Sure! But let's see you fight first." Isabelle smirked.

"Well," Magnus leaned onto Alexander's shoulder, a little closer to Isabelle's personal space. "I think our mutual love for fashion will be the start of a _beautiful friendship_." He purred.

* * *

Turned out, Magnus had no need for advice on keeping his clothing stain-free of demon juice. He had been worried for naught. Fighting alongside Alexander and blasting his magic long-rage ensured that _no_ demon came close enough to even breath the same air as he which was all sorts of comforting.

He had no desire of knowing exactly how much spells he'd have to expend to get rid of the foul smell of demons from his clothes.

The patrols and occasional missions actually got boring after a couple of times, the only thrill he got was when Alexander held his hand or embraced him. He was still waiting patiently for the kissing to happen but, unfortunately, the boy wasn't as forthcoming with that.

In fact, out of the numerous times he'd joined the Shadowhunters, Alexander had only kissed him once and it was outside the Institute when Isabelle and Clary had gone ahead inside, too exhausted. He had relished in it and it was fantastic. There was a moment he even felt faint, lightheaded from the euphoria of kissing the boy.

Ridiculous. He was more than 400 years old and he shouldn't be acting like a teenage boy in love for the first time.

Except that was _exactly_ how he felt.

After years and years of living, this was the first time he truly felt alive. His emotions were more vivid than ever and everything he did with Alexander was amplified. It was strange and exciting and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Foolishly, he slipped into the assumption that the boy was going through the same feelings as he but after every patrol and every lead on Jace that ended up with nothing, Alexander got more and more distant and frustrated.

Magnus was reminded painfully of the fact that the boy was in love with blondie.

But so long as they were on patrols, he could forget that fact. Unfortunately, tonight was a night of a mission. Alexander had chanced upon another lead on Jace. Where exactly the boy was getting all the information was… none of his business and he never bothered asking. He only cared about the boy's safety when all is said and done.

This time the lead led them to an abandoned warehouse off the Chelsea Piers. They had all taken the subway and were just slowly inching their way into the back of the warehouse. Upon reaching the door, Clary jiggled it and it held strong. Locked.

Isabelle pushed past the red headed girl and drew a rune. The door swung open creakily much to all of their dismay. So much for stealth.

The inside of the warehouse was extremely dark and though Magnus could see, the filter over his cat eyes was making his vision less effective. The glamour was a bother but he'd be damned if he showed his warlock mark. He followed the Shadowhunters inside uneasily and almost breathed a sigh of relief when Clary activated a witchlight.

However his relief was short-lived as his blood ran cold. By the other end of the warehouse, he could make out human-shaped figures stumbling towards them. He almost thought _mummies_ but immediately rectified it to _Forsakens_ when the first few moved within reach of the witchlight's glow.

"Shit." Magnus cursed. These Forsakens were Valentine-made and very hard to kill.

Alexander grunted beside him and started shooting arrows whilst Isabelle activated her whip, slashing the nearest Forsaken. Clary stood frozen, unable to comprehend or perhaps she was scared.

Magnus sidled up to her, ignoring the fight for now. "Biscuit," He called out urgently but softly.

Clary seemed to come to life, her hand retrieving her seraph blade but she made no move forward. "Jace… Jace! Jace!" She started shouting.

For a second, Magnus thought about shutting her up but the damage had already been done, the whole warehouse was echoing with her calls. And, he noted with panic, the Forsakens didn't seem to be affected by the assault the Lightwood siblings were throwing at them. They seemed serene in their pace towards them.

"Clary, stealth." Alexander monotonously chastised. The boy was justifiably tired of reminding her to be silent as she shouted or screamed quite often during missions and patrols.

Magnus was about to lay a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder when Alexander tensed.

"Jace?" Before anyone could do anything, Alexander was racing forward, his bow shouldered and a seraph blade now in his hold, running through the Forsaken. "Jace!"

Magnus used his magic to subdue him and stalked towards him, laying a hand on a tense shoulder. "Alexander, calm down."

"Magnus, Jace is right there. I saw him."

"Where?" Clary asked loudly. "Where?"

"You can't be sure that's him." Magnus pressed. "Don't go barrelling into danger."

"Magnus," Alexander said his name so exasperatedly that Magnus flinched. "Jace is important."

"More important than your life?" Magnus asked.

Alec turned to him with steel in his bright hazel eyes. "He is my parabatai and my brother. Let me go."

Magnus nodded wonkily.

The moment he let go, Alexander ran.

Isabelle took a second but ran after her big brother and Clary followed suit. With a huff, Magnus went after them. He was flabbergasted and upset to say the least. Seriously, were they all so blind in their desire to find Jace that they lost sense to charge so recklessly into their enemies?

When he reached the other end of the warehouse, thankful the Forsaken were only four so they easily dodged, he saw Alexander panting heavily.

"It wasn't Jace. Just – just a shapeshifting demon." Alexander wiped his brow. "Cruel joke."

 _I told you so_ was at the tip of his tongue but Magnus wasn't about to tell the boy that though. He didn't need to rub it in even if he had expected it to be a false lead. After all the other leads, what was new?

Magnus had been and _was_ offended so he wanted to vent. Very much so. He turned his back on the Nephilim, tuning out their conversation to face the Forsakens. Must be his lucky day.

He remained passive even as slight surprise passed through him; the Forsaken were trudging towards them faster. He heard Clary squeak in fear and then a rattling of metal doors. After a few seconds, Isabelle cursed and arrows were flying over Magnus to embed themselves into the Forsakens.

They were trapped, locked in. Magnus took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. These Forsakens were hard to kill and, judging from the damage the Lightwood siblings had tried to inflict on them, the effects of their efforts were slim to zero.

His magic would be a more effective means to fight the Forsakens but for him to kill all four, he'd have to unleash his demonic side. Perfect. He could release his emotions that way. Though, Alexander would not be happy for what he was about to do next.

Mentally calculating how long it would take the Forsakens to reach him, he turned around to face the Shadowhunters. He calmly raised his hand and started chanting a spell, blue magic floating out of his palms to wrap a circle around the three.

"Magnus, what – ?" Alexander tried asking, thoroughly baffled.

"Just," Magnus murmured the last of the spell. "Sorry, you three." He saw looks of confusion and worry chase through their faces before he snapped his fingers. His magic rushed out of him in a big go and the Shadowhunters winked out of sight.

He had sent them to the outside of the Institute and spun round to look at the Forsakens.

Magnus grimaced a bit. Ugly, ugly.

They bared their teeth and growled menacingly as they advanced.

Oh yeah, Alexander would be _pissed_.

Good.

* * *

Magnus dodged a spiked club swung his way and bared a feral grin. He threw himself to a corner and started muttering quick spells, enveloping the Forsakens in a thick fog of smoke. It slowed them down just enough that he was able to shoot blasts of magic straight at them one by one.

A Forsaken suddenly ran at him and, surprised, he didn't get to slide out of harm's way. He laughed loudly as the club's spike slashed through his clothing to gouge out a line on his chest. With a thrust of his fist, a swirl of magic exploded out of him, almost obliterating the Forsaken.

"What's a good mundane phrase?" Before he got a chance to breath again, two more Forsaken had reached him and he felt the world tilt as he was slammed on the floor. "Oh right –," The breath in his lungs rushed out of him and his magic reacted instinctively to another slash on his body by his shoulder. One of the Forsaken erupted into flames and stumbled away, grumbling incoherently.

"Begone, demons!" Magnus exclaimed cheerily. He had a moment to wonder in amusement if becoming a Forsaken makes one lose their ability to speak. And it really would've been amusing had it not been for the reminder by his body being lifted and slammed back on the floor that he still had a Forsaken over him.

"Oof!" His mind swam and stars erupted, clouding his vision. He blindly threw out more magic enough to make anything over any inch of his body be coated in poisonous acid. A loud howl almost like a dog's alerted him to the fact that his attack worked and he blinked away the spots in his eyes.

When Magnus' vision became clearer, he threw off the last of the Forsaken, pushing magic into it and making a hole through its chest to effectively kill it. For an odd moment, he admired the display of bodies around him; it made him almost nostalgic for a darker time in his life but he quickly shook off the thought and slapped himself in a desperate attempt to keep his head straight.

Despite how relieved he was from letting go of his emotions, he was undoubtedly wounded and exhausted of magic. So fine, he went a bit overboard but who could blame him when Alexander pretty much spat at his concern? Muttering some choice words, he snapped a portal and crawled through it.

The scene around him changed into the inside of a white and blue house. He breathed in a shuddering breath, taking in the warmth. Footsteps came quickly and he shifted just enough to see slipper-clad feet.

"Oh, Magnus." The person crouched in front of him and he was given a full-frontal view of a beautiful female with sky blue skin and hair the colour of snow. "What happened this time?" She sounded exasperated but Magnus merely smiled as she started healing him. "Honestly…"

"Sorry, Catarina." Magnus replied unapologetically. "I would've called but…"

Catarina frowned. "Were you alone? How did you even – is that blood? _Magnus_!"

Magnus grimaced.

"Don't tell me this has something to do with that Nephilim boy who took your fancy. Do not tell me you got yourself involved in their affairs again." Magnus stayed silent and Catarina sighed. "You _idiot_."

"Be nice, Catarina." Magnus whined. "You get to see my fabulous self, you should be beside yourself!"

Catarina shook her head and pulled at his arms. "Come on,"

It was a struggle but eventually Magnus was sat on a white couch holding a cup of tea. Catarina was holding her own cup and was now across from him, staring intently.

"If you did get involved with them, why aren't they taking care of you?"

Magnus looked away. "There were too many Forsakens so I cast them back to the institute."

"And of course, you thought it was smart – that _the_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, could handle the 'too many Forsakens' all by himself." Catarina huffed.

"… _No_."

"Oh! My, this is rare."

Magnus snorted. "I needed Alexander out of there. He could've _died_. And yes, it took a lot of my magic but I couldn't just _let it happen_."

"No, you couldn't. But you could also have ensured that _you'd_ be safe. What if you died? What if you had no energy to portal here?" Catarina sauntered over to where he sat and deposited their cups to the coffee table to hold his hands. "We warlocks appreciate our freedom but Magnus, Ragnor _just_ died. Do not do this. Be careful, do you hear me?"

Magnus smiled softly. "Okay, dear."

"Good. Now, tell me more about this Shadowhunter of yours."

He did while she healed him more.

* * *

Still weak, Magnus took a cab back to his loft in Brooklyn and was met by a rather grumpy Alexander waiting outside his building. He got out of the car and walked slowly over to the boy who straightened up, arms crossed and face so scrunched up in a mix of worry and anger.

"Magnus," Alexander started sternly.

Magnus raised a hand to stop the boy. "Let's do this within the comforts of the loft, yes?" He didn't wait for a reply and simply breezed past the gate and up the stairs, leaving his door open as he entered his loft.

Mere minutes later, they were both settled on the couch with a steaming cup of tea each.

Alexander's eyes were raking over Magnus' form and the warlock struggled not to look at himself. He knew for a fact that his clothes were ripped and that there must be blood splattered on him. Not the best look. This would count as the third time the boy saw him so unsightly and tired, unable to use magic, and there was nothing he could do. He stifled a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Alexander finally asked after the long suffering silence.

Magnus quirked his lips. "Yes."

"There's blood on you. Are you sure there's no wound I can help bandage up?"

"Thank you, Alexander, but Catarina has healed me already. Really, I'm fine."

Alexander stood up then and started pacing.

Magnus looked on. The lecture was sure to be coming now.

"Look, Magnus, you can't just portal us away when you feel like it." Alexander gestured strongly to emphasize his words but didn't look at Magnus. "Do you know how worried I was? I mean, at least portal yourself along with us!" The boy shook his head angrily. "I called you, I came here just to check then I went back to the warehouse only to see the Forsakens dead and blood on the floor. _Your_ blood."

Alexander stopped and turned towards Magnus, hazel eyes ablaze. "I thought the Circle took you." The boy whispered hauntingly. "I thought they took you and I wasn't even there to help you. I came here hoping against hope you were home and then no matter how much I rang the doorbell…"

Magnus bit his lip, feeling guilty. No matter how hurt or angry he was, he should've texted at least. Maybe get into the habit of bringing his phone around…

A smile made its way on his face. Oh, he felt guilty but he was happy too. Alexander's worry was warming his heart, melting away the earlier offence. He'd forgive the boy.

"I was about to go crazy with worry, Magnus." Alexander came to him and sat down beside him, taking a hold of one of his hands. "I can't lose you along with Jace. Don't do that again. Please."

 _Along_ with _Jace._ Oh, Magnus didn't miss _that_.

Swallowing, he nodded and squeezed the boy's hand. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the promise if trouble were to come again. But he'd try to be less trigger happy in teleporting the Shadowhunters away at the first sign of disadvantage.

"Izzy and I are trained to fight. You don't need to coddle us." Alexander leaned in, invading Magnus' space. Not that he minded. "Okay?"

Magnus nodded again and then he was being kissed by soft full lips. He sighed happily and wrapped his free arm around the boy, deepening the kiss. It was sloppy and unpractised but he could feel the boy's enthusiasm and worry pouring into him so that it was almost perfect.


	9. Behind The Lights

_I'm in the shadow of the sun where I belong._

 _And I'll be keeping secrets 'till I'm in the ground._

Shadow of the Sun – Max Elto (Acoustic Ver.)

* * *

The streets were eerily quiet of demons when just half an hour ago a frantic Raj who had been passing by the area had ran back to the Institute to report to Lydia. Where had all the demons gone? Still, Magnus followed Alexander and the rest along the familiar gravel road, knowing where it led.

It was a place Magnus had been avoiding for good reason after killing Camille and he was none too pleased when the emergency call came through and Alexander's group was the one sent to help. Seriously, what was Lydia thinking?

 _"They're short on people, Magnus. You can't expect Lydia to coddle us since she doesn't know the truth."_

And while Magnus was far from the first person to admit he was wrong, he felt a surge of guilt from what Alexander had told him. It effectively snapped his mouth shut and he hadn't said a word since. He sincerely doubted that Alexander was trying to hurt him, probably was just being as blunt as ever. But he wouldn't deny that it didn't hurt either way.

After the eventful forsaken attack, the patrols were their usual humdrum and the leads on Jace still led to absolutely nothing. The whole thing became worse with the lack of further dates or affection from Alexander. It seemed that as the days piled on without Jace, the boy was withdrawing from everything and everyone except for Clave and Institute duties. Magnus would try to be understanding, really, but to be ignored after a good start in their relationship having had to deal with so much bad first, he couldn't help but think that they would go back to how they were before the non-wedding. If it hadn't already, in any case, as Alexander had already started brushing his concern and assurances off.

Sure, he knew his assurances were useless because he couldn't help tracking Jace - no one could. He just didn't like the way Alexander was starting to close off and wanted to do whatever he could. Of course, it wasn't enough, however. When was he ever enough without his magic in any case? Usually, he'd feel bitter especially after his relationship with Camille but now... Now, it just made sense somehow because he understood that he really was useless to Alexander currently where Jace is concerned.

All he could offer to Alexander was his helping hand and his healing magic for when one of the Shadowhunters got hurt. Well, that and protection... There had been no need previously but presently... They were nearing the Hotel Dumort and his nerves were creeping up at him once more. Demons aside, the vampires would be extremely hostile to the Nephilim.

As subtly as he could, he cast a protective spell around Alexander and the rest of them. It was feeble for such an impromptu magic but it would hold off anything for a second and really, that was important.

"Oh my god." Clary suddenly gasped, eyes wide in horror when Magnus turned to her. He followed the direction of her gaze and swallowed audibly.

The doors to the Hotel Dumort were wide open – something that never happened. And barrelling in were a slew of different types of demons. It was a full-frontal attack that Magnus was seeing with cold blood rushing through his veins.

 _Raphael_.

He felt a hand grab his bicep tightly stopping him from surging forth and followed the arm to its owner. "Alexander?" His voice sounded distant but he ignored it in favour of learning why the boy was stopping him from saving his friend.

"Magnus, there's too many." Came the Nephilim's tight voice.

 _Too many for you_ , Magnus wanted to retort but he didn't. Instead he said, "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If Downworlders are in danger, I will help them."

Hazel eyes shifted from the scene at the Dumort and then to him. "We'll help."

Magnus took a moment to register that _that_ would be a horrible idea but apparently, he took too long as when he finally opened his mouth to dissuade the boy, the Shadowhunters were already racing towards the Dumort with their runed speed.

Taking a deep breath to reign in his warring emotions, Magnus rushed after them. Thankfully, the stream of demons had ceased and it seemed his only worry had to be on the enemies currently tearing apart the Hotel and its residents.

Using the same magic he employed that time Alexander helped him get rid of a Circle member, he blasted a few demons out of his path. His eyes were roaming around in search for the boy, disregarding the sparks of red that meant the demons had been cast back into Edom. Another slew of blasts here and there and he was only five steps away from his Alexander.

His body tensed and he ducked as a swipe of claw tore the air his head was occupying just a millisecond ago. He lashed out immediately and killed the demon but another was upon him then another and another until he didn't know – couldn't understand what his hands were doing. The only things he knew was that he was succeeding in killing them all and he was having a rough time keeping up toning down his magic up until the moment a group of Shax demons managed to body slam him into the side of a table.

Magnus gasped and arched in pain, his throat sounding a barely-there scream. He hung his head back, unable to stop his reflex of trying to shy away from the edge digging painfully into his tailbone despite the fact that it was pressing him up against the vile demons. A slash to his stomach made him wince and then he felt the demons trying to get a grip on him.

"Oh, _fuck_ no." He cursed. Did they think they could drag him away to lay eggs in him? "Don't you _dare_." Firstly, he was male. Secondly, he was a damn warlock. Why were demons so terribly stupid? He directed his magic to holding the Shax demons away just enough but he knew his willpower would wane soon. Protecting against attacks were always harder than attacking. If only he could use his powers without restraint… However he ceased struggling when he saw the beautiful sight above him.

"Magnus!" Alexander, in all his Shadowhunter grace, was soaring in an arch through the air. The boy tucked into himself then unfolded to land steadily on his feet in front of Magnus in order to stab the demons efficiently, eradicating them from existence in their dimension. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Magnus let himself be tugged closer and then he was engulfed by warmth, his heart soaring from the unexpected show of affection. "Alexander." He murmured breathlessly, sinking into the embrace. His eyes scanned their surroundings, noting that demons were starting to encroach upon their space once more. Then he dropped his eyes to the body enveloping his and nearly gasped at the big tear on the boy's clothes and the bloody gash on pale skin.

Quickly, he lifted his hand, sparks dancing above his fingertips but was jarred by Alexander stepping out of the hug to heal anything. So instead, when the boy swivelled to face the incoming demons, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Alexander's nape, fingers trailing down the boy's bloody back, healing the deep cut and smiled to himself seeing the boy stiffen then relax.

When he started blasting his magic at the demons again, he did it happily.

And so it went on.

Until Magnus found himself boxed into a corner with Iblis demons snarling at him. He snapped his head up and met Alexander's tired eyes far behind the shoulder of a demon and only then did he realise the true nature of the attack. There were too many demons in his and Alexander's side of the room. It was painfully obvious now that he could see the whole room. _He and Alexander_ were the targets. Now, why didn't Magnus think about that? Clearly, being with the Nephilim was changing his view on things. He was so hell bent on eradicating demons to even wonder _why_. Stupid.

But he had no time to dwell on it, he needed to act fast. If the Nephilim stayed, Alexander would be in danger and essentially protecting him. That wouldn't do. He wouldn't stand by and allow any of them to get hurt for him. Especially not Alexander. He'd take the demons on by himself.

Magnus fisted his hand in front of him and uncurled his fingers with a jerk, miming what throwing a baseball would seem like. A ball of blue fire hurtled into the air and split into missiles, taking out the demons blocking his view of Alexander who was charging in with a raised seraph blade.

The boy stopped in his tracks with a prideful look and the beginnings of a smirk. And much as Magnus would have liked to bask in it or, indeed, wonder if the boy wouldn't be so opposed to his power so long as he kept his demonic side in wraps, he needed the Nephilim out of the Dumort and its bloodbath. He mouthed a quick "sorry" to Alexander and pushed his hands out in front of him, palm out.

Magical wind push out from his palms and he saw the surprise on Alexander's face, heard the shocked yells from the girls, as the invisible force threw them all out of the Dumort. He watched them go and almost regretted it; he saw vividly Alexander's shocked, betrayed and worried look.

Alexander was, most definitely, _not_ happy. He'd face the boy's stern lecture _again_ when they meet up later. He'd probably endure being shouted at a bit as well since they had just talked about him shutting them, the Shadowhunters, out when things got too dangerous. It was sweet how Alexander cared, truly, but he couldn't function properly in their plain sight.

The doors of the Hotel Dumort banged close with an intimidating and final boom, locking the Nephilim out and Magnus in. All at once the demons had their shining eyes on him and Magnus grimaced. Shit. Where was Raphael and why hadn't he seen the rest of the vampires?

He sincerely hoped he didn't lock himself in with just the demons chasing after him. This would be a great story to tell… if he lived to tell it.

He quickly pivoted and ran out of the room and into the next – a ballroom. He rushed to an empty corner, had one second to take in the darkness and utter chaos and noise and – he sighed in relief – the vampires before demons started descending upon him once more.

The demons were grinning almost as if they thought they had the upper hand now that he was fighting alone with no one watching out for his back. It dented his ego and his pride. He got rid of them neatly as he concentrated on pulling down every barrier he put up around the massive swirl of magic stored inside him.

Here, amongst Downworlders, he was safe to be who he was.

Here, he could be Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, at his full capacity.

It was as if there was a pause in time. One moment Magnus was standing, blending in with the shadows and the next, he had unleased his chains, releasing the full extent of his powers. An eerie blue glow lit him up, his golden-green cat eyes gleamed, navy smoke curled around his body and his hands dangerously started sparking bright blue.

Magnus ducked as he felt a swipe of claw from beside him. His magic reacted instinctively and he turned to see a demon burst into flames. With speed he rarely used, he had his back to the wall and took his time to scan the room.

The vampires and demons were fighting in the dark. He could make out red sparks every now and then when a demon was disposed of but with his cat eyes out he could see more than that.

It was a blood fest. Blood was everywhere, spilled on the floor, flying in the air in symmetrical crescents, on writhing bodies and unmoving ones laid about like ragdolls. It congealed on the marble surface, black and green and red, filled the Hotel with its pungent scent of rusting steel, sulphur and sweetness.

Magnus swallowed, his throat convulsing and his nostrils flaring. His demonic side was flickering like a candle light inside of him, enticed by the smell of destruction. He forcefully shut a mental door to it and started walking, flicking his hands in the air when demons came too close to his immediate vicinity. His cat eyes darted side to side, rapidly cataloguing every scene, vampire and demon, in search for his friend, Raphael.

Then he saw him and a smile spread on his face, true and genuine. Raphael was in his element, fangs bared in a grin of abandonment as he lost himself into his vampiric nature. His eyes were bright and hard, his body elegant as he reached out towards demon after demon, thrusting them back to their realm.

"Raphael." Magnus called out through the carnage and the Spanish boy's eyes met his immediately. And then he was there, his back right in front of Magnus. They danced together in the centre of the ballroom, their refined sophistication belying their deadly expeditious accuracy as red sparks started raining down around them incessantly.

After a moment, Raphael drew closer to the warlock. "Magnus, your magic will run low if you keep fighting and we may have need of it later on."

Magnus hummed in agreement and raised his hand, upturned and open. The Honjo Masamune sword slowly materialised, glowing blue, and Magnus' long slim fingers wrapped around its grip.

Raphael scoffed. "If you want to be helpful, just give me my damn dagger."

Magnus grinned and swung his sword to the side, slicing through a demon, and lifted his other hand in which a Bundeswehr advanced combat knife appeared, similarly glowing blue.

Their weapons had long since been imbued with warlock magic to be effective in killing demons, Downworlders and Shadowhunters – and mundanes although anything would kill them. As a result, the sword and knife always glowed blue. In the past, when he fought alongside Nephilim using it, he would have to valiantly lie that he channelled his magic through it – a believable lie and the Shadowhunters never bothered questioning it because why would they? When did Downworlder workings ever matter if it wasn't an unforgivable threat to them? Naturally, they wouldn't know he could kill them just as easily as he did with the demons they dispatched together.

Raphael quickly swiped it and they returned to fighting.

It was hours, maybe even the whole night, before the fight ended. Raphael was rounding up his vampires, checking on them and sending them off to drink blood if they were hurt. In the middle of the room were three vampires bound together by a glowing blue rope; Magnus' magic.

Magnus was slumped on a couch, healed and thoroughly exhausted with his sword balanced on top of his chest precariously as his eyes drooped. He tiredly watched as Raphael finally made his way back to him, a frown on his lips.

The Spanish boy threw himself on the couch, kicking his feet up ill-manneredly. " _Dios_."

Amused, Magnus poked his old friend's thigh and smirked when the vampire squirmed away. "In the interest of vampire politics, am I still unwelcome here?"

Raphael snorted. "If you were, would you leave?" He sighed and swung his legs to the floor, resting his elbows on top of his knees and burying his head in his hands. "Rogue vampires trying to undermine me – kill me. And _you_."

"And Alexander..." Magnus murmured. Fighting against demons was as easy as breathing air. So easy in fact that he had plenty of time to ponder exactly why he, Raphael and Alexander were targeted. And he knew why. He had been ignoring the problem for as long as he could but, as expected, everything was bound to get ugly fast.

Raphael assured him Alexander was in no danger but if rogue vampires were in the picture, well, being a Nephilim wouldn't save the boy anymore. Then, his association with the Shadowhunters was angering many and the fact that he had a relation with one was earning him "no favours" as Raphael had said. Equally, Raphael's friendship with him was earning the Spanish boy no favours. It didn't exactly help that quite recently, he just rubbed salt into the gaping wound by accompanying Alexander and his group whenever they were out and about, protecting them like a pet warlock.

A pet warlock to the Nephilim when he was supposed to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn for the Downworlders.

Oh, it wasn't lost to him how far he'd fallen. He had wanted the thoughts to haunt him further in the future and not so near to when he had just gotten Alexander in his arms. But everything was against them and though valiantly he and Alexander fought, everything just seemed to curse their relationship harder.

"We will talk later." Raphael cut through his musings, standing up. "I will deal with the prisoners then I will deal with you. I'll see you in my bedroom."

Magnus found a tiny joy in himself to smirk at his old friend. "Yes, you will." He replied silkily in an exaggeratedly suggestive tone. The exasperated roll of the eyes he received warmed his chest.

* * *

"You are an absolute _idiota_." Raphael stormed into the bedroom, throwing off his tattered blazer onto the floor. He perched on the edge of the blood red sofa opposite of the bed and swung his legs to hang off the arm, kicking the air in an agitated fashion.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You're always a pleasure, Raphael." He snapped his fingers and a drink appeared in the Spanish boy's hand.

"No, you have _mierda para los cerebros_. Shit for brains. What gave you the brilliant idea to fall for a Nephilim?" Raphael swirled his glass of Bloody Mary carefully.

"It _happens_." Magnus replied defensively.

Raphael snorted, pulling away from his glass and licking his lips to rid of the blood left on them. "Like when it just so _happened_ when you fell for a _perra asesina_ like Camille?"

"She wasn't –," Magnus frowned. "Look, what's so wrong with it? Alexander's different."

"Different? I didn't want to comment –,"

"Then don't!"

"– But he's a _Lightwood_. Out of all the Nephilim, really? Besides, I heard from the grapevine that the parents are not happy – ah, that's an understatement."

"And by grapevine you mean Simon?" Magnus snorted. "You really aren't subtle, Raphael."

"You know nothing." Raphael replied immediately even though a tinge of doubt seeped into his words. "Besides, we're talking about you which is way more fun." His face shifted into a more serious expression. "Do you think you could keep the boy safe from the Clave? The Downworlders? That, in the long run, he'll be happy?"

Magnus sighed. "Why must you dampen my every happiness, Raphael?"

"I think I've been good enough to let it go for so long without saying shit."

Magnus stayed quiet.

"I'm not asking because I want you unhappy, _amigo_."

"I know." Magnus tilted his head, looking away from his friend. "I have thought about it. I know I… If the Downworlders do something, Alexander – He's the type to take it but if it's the Clave..." He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't really thinking long-term when I pursued him. It's… There was so much going on and I had little time to pause."

" _Lo siento_ , but those are weak excuses."

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I just wanted him."

"And now you have him."

"And now I have him."

"Then what?" Raphael pushed.

"If you're trying to get me to admit that Alexander is better without me –,"

"I'm not trying to make you admit anything, _amigo_ , because you know the truth and I'm just trying to make it your priority." Raphael stood and waltzed over to Magnus, sitting beside him.

Magnus glanced at him wearily. "It doesn't even matter."

Raphael threw him a sharp look.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "I barely see Alexander anymore anyway. Unless I join him for patrols or missions. He's always too busy with his Nephilim duties and tracking his parabatai, his Jace. There hasn't been any time for me. Not for a month and counting."

"Are you sulking?"

"…Is that so wrong?"

"No." Raphael shook his head. "If he doesn't take time off for you, maybe the boy doesn't care." He raised his hand when Magnus was about to protest. "Have you ever considered that you were an easy way out? That if he came out, not using you, it would be even harder on him but with you, his parents would put their focus on the Downworlder being the problem instead of his sexuality?"

"Who would have thought that when you finally gave me a speech again it would be about how horrible you think Alexander can be?" Magnus summoned a glass of whiskey and took a sip. "Alexander isn't that type of person. He's a protector and he's selfless."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you talking about, Raphael?" Magnus asked, almost irritably.

"Simon told me that his _amigo_ noticed your Alexander having a crush on his parabatai. Isn't it selfish for him to prioritise Jace instead of you, his _supposed_ boyfriend? Have you ever asked yourself where his loyalties lie? His heart?" Raphael was getting steadily heated in his words, the fingers holding his glass turning whiter with pressure. A feat. "You are my _querido amigo_ and I won't stand by while you allow that Nephilim to keep you as a second choice. You are _muy importante_ and worth more than that."

" _Gracias_ , Raphael." Magnus murmured quietly. "...However, it is much too early and I must be patient."

" _Dios._ You'll let him do it. Even after everything with Camille." Raphael ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Think of yourself first for once."

 _"Magnus," Alexander said his name so exasperatedly that Magnus flinched. "Jace is important."_

 _"More important than your life?" Magnus asked._

 _Alec turned to him with steel in his bright hazel eyes. "He is my parabatai and my brother. Let me go."_

 _Magnus nodded wonkily._

 _The moment he let go, Alexander ran._

Magnus smiled sadly. "Why should I? Then, I would be alone far too soon."

* * *

 _He was so artistic;_

 _Painting smiles on every face but his own._


	10. Only For You

Laid on the soft silk bed in Raphael's bedroom, Magnus was blissed out from overexertion. The magic he wielded and physical effort he forced on his out-of-practiced body to help save the vampires from being overrun had caused him to go into a deep sleep.

By his standards, it was too early to be knocked out; the moon had barely begun shining brightly. As it was, he was dead to the world, dead even to Raphael's none-too-gentle shoves at his shoulder or, indeed, his loud voice calling for him to rouse.

In what was perhaps a last ditch attempt, a bucket of ice water was upended over his slumbering form and Magnus immediately sat up in alarm. "Fuck!" He cursed.

"Finally!" Raphael threw the bucket on the floor.

Magnus threw the Spanish boy his most venomous glare and snapped his fingers to dry himself, his scarcely renewed magic depleting.

"Your Nephilim has been captured."

The warlock did a double take. "I'm sorry – what?"

"Alec has been taken. The prisoners were gloating saying it wasn't just overthrowing me they were after. They wanted the Shadowhunters to pay for killing Camille so rashly." Raphael explained.

Magnus shook his head. "Where have they taken him?"

" _Lo siento_ , _amigo_ , but I couldn't get it out of them. Perhaps you could track him first?" Raphael suggested. "Or call the rest of them. They might know."

Immediately, Magnus slid out of his jacket and ran his hand through his arm where a tattoo of an Ouroboros was. In reality it was his phone. (He had gotten the idea from Isabelle's whip inked into her skin.) The device rose up from his skin and materialised. The screen lit up showing him a list of notifications. He tapped the first one of Isabelle Lightwood's missed call and dialled her.

 _Click._

"Oh, Magnus!" Isabelle cried. "Magnus, Alec's been taken. I don't know – We tried to follow but – We're at the pier by the river where you were with Raphael before."

Magnus stood up and opened a portal.

"We can't get through. Something's blocking us." Clary's voice came through sounding stressed.

"I'll meet you there." Magnus made his phone sink back into his skin and shrugged his jacket back on.

" _Amigo_ ," Raphael grabbed his hand. "I'll send my vampires. You have used up too much magic already."

Magnus stared at him for a while. The words made sense, they were logical, they were true but he couldn't. He couldn't let others save the boy he's falling in love with. He couldn't. "I'll be back." He took his hand from Raphael before stepping through the portal to arrive by the front of the pier gates. Indeed, there was a block but it was designed only to keep Shadowhunters out. Curious. Surely the vampires knew he would come? Or maybe they thought he would be easily disposed of? They'll regret ever underestimating him.

To his right, he heard footfalls and soon the girls arrived by his side with tear-streaked faces.

"Magnus, can you get us through?" Izzy pleaded.

Magnus looked at her. "I'll take care of it." He entered through the gates.

* * *

Alec shivered in his seat, his head hazy and the cold cuffs tying him down to the chair were cold as ice. His clothes had been torn seemingly just to show off his skin. He could feel faint throbbing coming from his neck and grimaced. One of the vampires had most likely snacked on him whilst he had been unconscious.

 _He stared at the closed doors to the Hotel Dumort, disbelief and shock coursing through him. Along with it, he felt betrayed. Betrayed that Magnus had shut them all out from the Dumort. Betrayed from the lack of trust Magnus displayed on his abilities to fight and protect. After the talk he thought they had come to an understanding. Why? What changed?_

 _Alec kicked at the door, banging on it in slight desperation. "Magnus! Please!" He couldn't take it. With Jace gone… He wouldn't stand by when another person important to him was sacrificed in front of his face. "Magnus!"_

 _"Alec, Alec, stop." Izzy pulled on his shoulder but he resisted, throwing her hand off to keep pounding at the door._

 _It must have been magically shut. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid warlock. How could Magnus believe he would be fine staying outside whilst the warlock was in danger inside? He kicked the door one last time then stalked off to round the Hotel. There must be another entrance._

 _"Alec! Where are you going?"_

 _"I'll call Simon and ask if he knows of a secret entrance. Or maybe the roof?"_

 _Alec chanced upon some vampires lurking outside the side entrance to the Dumort and approached them. "Is that door open?"_

 _The vampires looked at him and one of them inhaled. "Hm. Nephilim and warlock. Bane's boy."_

 _"It's open." The other one confirmed._

 _Alec nodded and grabbed the handle but before he could push it down to open he felt a sting in his neck._ Careless _was the last thought that crossed his mind prior to falling into darkness._

Fuck. Alec looked around him, his head lolling around as he did so. Where were Izzy and Clary? Shit. Was Magnus alright? He jerked his chains, trying to use what was left of his rune-enhanced strength to aid his attempt but found that his body wouldn't obey him. He had barely twitched.

"Stop struggling, it's useless and we aren't stupid enough to have used handcuffs that wouldn't withstand Nephilim strength." A rough female voice scoffed.

Alec looked up and narrowed his eyes, trying to make his vision stop blurring. He could make out three vampires who looked too much alike to each other. They must be siblings. An odd occurrence for vampires. The female seemed to be in the middle of the two males in terms of age.

"He's here." A male voice announced in an almost awed voice. "Magnus Bane is here."

Magnus? What did it mean that they were so excited and honoured for Magnus to arrive? They couldn't be in league. He wouldn't let his mind go there. These vampires… Logically, they would target him for killing Camille but if they liked Magnus, wasn't he off-limits? So why..? He had no answer.

Alec bit back a groan. Thinking was making his head want to split into half. His vision swam and he realised with horror that tears had started to gather. What did they give him?

"I see you have Alexander."

Alec drew in a breath of chill air and nearly sighed in relief when it alleviated some of the pain from his headache. He blinked away his tears in time to see Magnus. The sight was enough for a rush of emotions to suddenly shoot through him, his stomach fluttering. It left him disoriented and wanting to vomit. He felt sick. But as he started truly seeing the warlock, his worry for Magnus started to drown out everything else until all he felt aside from concern was his mind revolving.

Magnus looked tired – exhausted. He seemed to be running on adrenaline or some other form of emotion that was powering him through. Alec felt a pull in his chest, knowing Magnus was only here because of him, to save him.

"We do." The woman confirmed uselessly. "And we were waiting for you so you can have the privilege of killing him. Prove that you haven't forgotten who you are."

Alec froze in the unbearable silence that followed. His mind whirled and he dry heaved, nearly upchucking. Terrible thoughts started clawing at him and he did his best to push them away, knowing Magnus wouldn't hurt him, but his mind wouldn't cooperate. A hot tear slid down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, swallowing convulsively. He couldn't control his body or his mind.

The quiet was broken by Magnus' laugh and the sound washed over his skin, making him feel teasing prickles all over. He so desperately wanted to wrap himself in it.

"You three must be idiots." Magnus insulted. "Who hired you?"

A sort of calm washed through Alec as he registered that the warlock didn't sound as tired as he looked.

"I take it you _aren't_ going to kill him then?" A younger male voice asked.

Magnus sighed. "What was your first clue?" The warlock asked, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"We aren't the only ones looking for retribution."

"Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?"

Alec saw Magnus flinch, saw his face harden like a blizzard tearing through a city without mercy. The warlock's face was so cold and devoid of emotion it shook Alec to the core. Unbidden, cold drips of fear started to take over him and his head throbbed, back with a vengeance, causing him to wince and a series of tears fell.

This wasn't the Magnus Bane he knew. Not even the Magnus Bane he saw back at Camille's. This was yet another side to the warlock he had not seen before. Those eyes he could only _just_ see were not loving or amused or worried for him. They weren't even tracking him. Magnus wasn't registering him – or anything – at all.

He wasn't sure he was going to survive it. No. It was his mind feeding him lies. Alec took a deep breath and fought himself, frustrated. "Magnus?" He called out weakly. Hear me. Listen to my voice. Come back to me.

* * *

"Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?"

Magnus flinched.

 _"Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?" He asked in disdain at Dorothea. My, how this warlock had truly fallen. She looked a mess, tired out from using too much magic no doubt. She would die soon if he didn't help. And he had a duty to try to do so._

 _She rambled on about the war, how it affected them all and he smirked smugly. "Valentine can't kill what he can't find."_

 _He ignored what she was saying next and offered a hand, backing into his portal as he did so. "Last chance to save yourself." He saw her hesitation and twisted his lips into a half-smile. She would die but he wouldn't force her to go with him. His last step back engulfed him in the portal leaving her alone._

"Magnus?" Alexander's voice called out to him and he wrenched himself out of his thoughts.

Magnus shifted his gaze from the vampires in front of him to the boy, his hands tied and his neck bleeding. He catalogued every inch of the body he found so enticing and the urge to run his hands on the soft skin threatened to crash him. His Alexander bound and gagged and _oh_ if he never had that kind of dream before he would surely have them now.

"We're Downworlders, High Warlock. They," The older male vampire gestured to Alexander rudely. "Imprison us, insult us, belittle us – _curse_ us. Why help them? Why risk your life for them again and again when they give you _nothing_ in return? What is money to you?"

Magnus slid his eyes back to the vampire and felt his demonic side rear its ugly head. He'd have to succumb to it again sooner or later. His magic was running too low and controlling his attacks would cost him. Not to mention, he wouldn't be able to kill them if he didn't. "That's right." He agreed evenly, not sparing a glance when Alexander whimpered in shock. "They _curse_ our very existence. Throw plates out of windows because we ate off them. Look down at us while we help them. Pay us like we're petty whores." In the corner of his eyes, he saw Alexander sluggishly shake his head in denial.

He walked round the vampires slowly, stalking like a panther. "You're right. We are Downworlders and we help each other before we help the Nephilim." Magnus stated silkily. He laid his hands on top of the chair Alexander was sitting on. He could hear the boy breathing raggedly and wondered angrily what the hell the vampires did to the normally strong and stoic boy. "Truly, money is nothing when in the end, I have everything I could possibly want within my reach."

Magnus reached down and tilted Alexander's face, baring the bloody neck. Hot tears slid down from the boy's rosy cheeks to his hand and dripped off his fingertips. He was fairly certain Alexander was drugged now. There's no way the boy would ever cry in front of other if sane. "Look," He ordered the vampires who were looking at him rather reverently. They must have looked up to him and found his association to the Nephilim as a betrayal. "At this pale boy and his beautiful crystal snow skin and tell me you didn't feel the need to mark him."

He allowed his magic to sizzle away the blood stains to reveal two neatly punctured marks. He desperately quelled his rage at the sight; not yet. "You say they give _nothing_ in return? Why, I have him." Magnus leaned down and nuzzled Alexander's black curly hair, revelling in the boy's shudder despite the situation making it far from appropriate.

"Magnus," Alexander's voice came out raspy but the pleading in his tone was evident. It made Magnus' chest ache. The pain helped him concentrate as he let his magic pulse out of him in invisible rivulets down the boy's body to discreetly ease the edge off of whatever drugs was invading the Nephilim's blood stream. " _Magnus_."

Magnus drew in a sharp breath. Was Alexander begging because he thought Magnus wouldn't save him? What had he been doing these past weeks with the boy if the trust between them was so easily broken by his acting? He felt discouraged but continued on nonetheless. If anything, his pride wouldn't allow these vampires to take what they thought was his. "But indeed, am I really going to risk my life for a Shadowhunter? I asked Dorothea the same thing and you know what?"

He let go of the chair and sauntered over to stand in front of Alexander. One push and the cuffs holding the boy would release but he didn't need the boy to run from him. Not before he cleared the air between them. Magnus smiled predatorily at the vampires and started rubbing his fingers together, emitting sparks. He allowed his demonic side to override him and his smile morphed into a dark glee when the vampires' faces turned into those of shock. "She died for one."

The female bared her fangs and lunged first but Magnus was too quick. His magic flared and he lifted her up, curling his fingers into a fist as he crushed her heart. The male ran at him, then, trying to save her. He took just one step and Magnus already had him in his hold as well. The third took his time snatching up a weapon as if it would save him.

Magnus almost laughed cruelly. The two vampires crumbled into ash and was whisked away by the air then it was just him and the vampire with the dagger. He huffed in disdain. "I dislike playing with those marked for death." He lifted his hand and the Honjo Masamune sword materialised. "But I'll humour you."

He grinned maniacally, euphoria rushing in his veins, making him drunk. The vampire came at him, dagger poised, and swiped. He easily blocked it with a swing of his sword. His opponent was obviously untrained and it was so pitifully easy to fight against him that Magnus let the vampire have a bit of fun before dying.

It was like a performance of sorts with the vampire in offense and Magnus lazily defending himself. He was caught up by how the glowing sword left trails of light in its wake that he nearly forgot everything else until he heard Alexander's calling him. The sweetly rough voice violently cleared his haze and grounded him in such speed he was left disoriented.

"Magnus! Magnus!"

As he settled back into reality, his demonic instinct gone, it dawned on him that Alexander must have been calling for his attention for quite some time now if the desperation in the boy's voice was any indication.

"Magnus!"

Magnus quickly stroke with force, knocking the dagger out of the vampire's hand and using his magic to subdue and stop any movement. He made his sword disappear and with a snap of his fingers, made the body erupt into flames.

He watched the carnage for a while, slowly losing himself in the screams and bright flames. A constant dark part of him curled up to bask in the warmth, pleased. For just a second, Magnus felt the sudden need to declare his name but fought against it as he remembered Alexander. He turned around to appraise his – well, had the boy ever been his in any case?

He eyed the vampire bite and wished fervently that the boy was too out of it to have seen much of his face whilst he fought. It would have been a terrible sight to behold – him lost in morbid pleasures.

Magnus strode forward and knelt down in front of Alexander's trembling form. The boy was looking at him with hooded dark hazel eyes, tired and concerned though not quite there. He gave a half-smile and touched the Nephilim's hands, almost flinching away from how cold they were. "Alexander." He murmured the name like a prayer. Blue sparks shot out of him, snapping the cuffs open and enveloping the boy in warmth. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Everything was his fault tonight.

His fault. It was his fault Alexander was targeted by the vampires. They would never have chosen Alexander specifically if it wasn't for his relation with the boy. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't just taken the blame for killing Camille.

 _"Clearly, between the two of us, I have the lesser risk with their retaliation."_

The argument no longer held true. He should have known it wouldn't. He'd been foolish. He'd tell Raphael to inform the vampires of the truth after getting the boy home. But first, he'd have to take care of the necessary preparations vacating his position – even temporarily – would require.

Alexander released a breath. "Magnus?" The boy's voice came like a soft warm caress in the cold night's breeze. "Are you hurt?"

A shocked smile twitched at Magnus' lips. "I'm fine, Alexander." He stood up and pulled the boy into him, feeling a buzz of happiness when the Shadowhunter simply curled into him. "Are you feeling okay?" Magnus queried even as his magic washed down the body he held, healing any cuts and bruises, any pain – except for the bite. Damn the vampire that laid its fangs where he hadn't even touched yet.

"Hazy, tired… disoriented." Alexander replied. "Magnus?"

"Darling?" Magnus bit his lip at the slip of the endearment.

"I never once looked down on you. You – took my breath away."

Magnus smiled foolishly upon hearing the last statement, knowing from the tone that the boy heard it somewhere and related to it. Of all the mundane phrases the boy could utter…

"You are not a whore. I don't curse your existence. Hell, you're probably a blessing. And – And I would _never_ throw away anything you touch. I might even keep them." Alexander declared, his passion and honesty evident in every word and Magnus fell even more in love.

Though the boy would probably not even admit these things if he were in his right mind, it didn't stop the swelling of warmth and tingling Magnus felt from his very core to the rest of his body, making him want to sing. It wasn't just that it was Alexander that said those wonderful things but because it was quite possibly the most meaningful words he'd ever heard someone say concerning him.

And because they were a confession of the beginnings of love even if Alexander didn't know it. Even if it wasn't as strong as the boy's love for Jace.

This was love.

* * *

 _It was probably nothing…_

 _But to me, it felt like the world._


	11. I'm A Cancer To Myself, Is It Over Now?

_I can't keep pulling the blanket up over my head._

 _Keep pulling' the same shit over and over again._

* * *

The moon waned as the night wore on, light wind and rustling filling the empty street lit by yellow lamps. Nearing December, New York City evenings were dipping far below freezing making after-midnight strolls no longer a thing to do.

The lack of mundanes would usually make it a quiet and lonely night but Magnus was thankful for it at this moment. He was carrying a slumbering Alexander in his arms. His arms that were starting to freeze beneath his leather jacket which did nothing to keep him warm.

Practically the only warmth he was getting were from the body he was holding and Isabelle's warmth emanating from her slender form as she walked beside him, holding her brother's hand with a worried expression..

At the pier, Magnus had been helping the drug run its full course with what little magic he had left when Alexander promptly started sleeping. It was rather amusing since the warlock was still in a high after being graced by the boy's passionate and caring words so he happily took on to being the prince to his princess. Not that he minded much, obviously. Aside from the fact that he was bone tired, any excuse to touch Alexander was welcome.

It was definitely fun seeing Isabelle and Clary's expressions and he wished he could have videoed the whole affair for Alexander to see when he woke. He was pretty sure the boy wouldn't have liked that though so it was perhaps a good thing he wasn't able to.

"Magnus, are you really sure we can't treat him back at the Institute?"

Grimacing, he turned to the Lightwood girl. "I'd love to allow it, Isabelle, but Alexander has been bitten and I need to get rid of it. I have a potion in my lair that will do the trick then you can bring him home."

Isabelle sighed. "You really don't have magic left?"

Magnus didn't deem her question with a response. Honestly, he wouldn't lie about it. He hated admitting any form of weakness. Between the Dumort attack and saving Alexander, he literally didn't have any magic left. It was gradually pooling inside him again but without rest, he wouldn't be able to function properly enough.

"Sorry." Isabelle apologised. "I just feel bad sending Clary back alone. She's still new and well, I don't know how she'll explain how everything went." She shrugged. "At least Lydia's officially the Head and not our parents."

"Oh?" Magnus raised a brow. For all that Alexander talked about missions and patrols, there wasn't much information about the Institute. Something he had to do something about soon. Being kept in the dark wasn't something he liked. "How is she?"

"You mean as the Head?" Isabelle tilted her head. "She's pretty great actually. I mean, she was always great but I'm starting to see what Alec did since the beginning. She really has our back and she's been very lenient and stretches the Law as much as she can so that she can avoid any of us getting into trouble. It's like having a big sister, almost. She even keeps our parents off our backs sometimes."

"She sounds lovely." Magnus smiled. "If your brother weren't gay, they would've made a great couple."

"Yeah… yeah, they would." Isabelle admitted. "Even if they aren't married, it's kind of like they are the way she's taking care of our group. She riles up mother real good too and it's satisfying seeing how mother can't answer back because Lydia was sent by the Clave and mother can't afford to lose face to any member of the Clave."

Magnus laughed. "Sounds like Lydia and I would get along very well."

Isabelle beamed. "You would! She adores you. Apparently you and her ancestor were close."

"Ah, Henry Branwell. Yes. We created the portal together." As they approached the gate of Magnus' building, it swung open and they trudged up the stairs together, the loft's door welcoming them much the same.

Isabelle walked ahead and took away the pillows on the couch then busied herself by looking around.

Magnus carefully laid Alexander down on the plush furniture and headed straight for his potion room, immediately plucking the vial he needed. Luckily, the past month and so of waiting for Alexander's texts about patrols and missions had led him to stop accepting appointments with clients so he had taken up potion making and text translating during his free time.

He entered his living room again to find Alexander tucked in under a royal purple blanket and Isabelle sitting on top of his glass coffee table yet again holding her brother's hand. Magnus approached the couch immediately, opening the vial with a popping sound and swiping up the goop with his pinkie.

Isabelle made a face when he slathered the potion on the bite by Alexander's neck. "Will that make it disappear?"

"Yes." Magnus assured. "Vampire saliva has healing properties so it would have gone away eventually. Given how we plan on keeping Alexander's kidnapping a secret though, we can't afford to wait. In about an hour or so, you can both go home."

Isabelle hung her head back looking pensive.

Magnus furrowed his brow at her for a moment then decided to get them some tea. It was an automatic process for him to fill the pot with hot water, steep tea leaves and pluck out his best porcelain tea cups. The whole thing was cathartic – a fact he wouldn't admit out loud – and something he had been doing a lot recently.

There had been a whole list of things he'd been doing the past month and few days that he wouldn't normally. Who knew a Nephilim would disrupt his peaceful life so much? Still, it was better than the ghost of a life he had before.

When the right amount of time had passed, Magnus poured the tea into the tea cups and immediately went to offer one to Isabelle who was transfixed with his ceiling. And while he always boasted about how gorgeous his loft was, he doubted it was _that_ interesting.

"Something wrong, Isabelle?"

Isabelle sighed then looked at him and smiled softly. "Call me Izzy."

"Izzy." Magnus repeated graciously.

"It's just… you keep calling the Institute 'home'."

Magnus nodded slowly and took a long sip from his tea.

"But it isn't." Izzy frowned. "It's where we live and grew up but… it's not… it's not home." She gulped some tea. "It never _felt_ like home. My brothers – they're home. They're all the home I've known."

"It's really… something else, your love for each other. I've never seen a group of siblings love each other so fiercely." Magnus complimented whole-heartedly.

Izzy smiled. "They're all I have. Dad is great but he never really protects any of us from mother. Not like Alec. Mother is just –," She rolls her eyes. " _Mother_."

Magnus smiled indulgently and cast a glance at Alexander. "Your brother is special."

"Yeah." Izzy bit her lip. "I guess it's stupid but I never truly understood and appreciated everything he's done for us until I was put on trial. He was there for me, fighting and protecting me. Something my parents should've done but they didn't even care. They didn't even come back for their daughter's trial." Her voice was brittle with bitterness. "Alec is everything to me. I'll protect him harder than before and I won't care if my parents won't allow me to, I'll do it anyway. They never cared about us so why should I care what they say or want?"

Magnus licked his lips nervously. He hated Maryse and Robert ever since they tried to kill him and the way they treated their children did nothing to assuage his hatred. However, he couldn't exactly let his own feelings get in the way of how he handled the current situation.

There were times he hated being old and wise and responsible.

"Izzy, I'm sure your parents love you." It was as comforting as he could get without outright lying. He was pretty sure Maryse wanted to run as far as she could away from the disgrace of a trial, not even caring about her daughter. Robert, on the other hand, was just a pawn under Maryse's grasp. For all that the woman screamed about the Lightwood glory, she had not even one drop of Lightwood blood in her. Her children had more Lightwood blood in them and more right to the name than she ever would with her wedded union rune.

It was funny how that was.

"Dad does. Mother's always been disappointed because I befriend Downworlders and I'm not ashamed to be myself." Izzy frowned. "Alec sometimes doesn't approve but it's because he cares. It's not because I'm ruining his image or because he's prejudiced like mother."

Magnus stifled a sigh. He was crap at these sorts of conversations. He wished Alec would wake up. "Your mother loves you in her own unique way. I think Alexander's brand of love is more pure in the way that he wants you to be free to do as you wish, be who you are. Whereas your mother, I imagine, has a vision about what you and Alexander and Jace have to be so as to be successful in the Clave's eyes."

Izzy gave a wry smile. "You understand everything perfectly. Except for one thing." She wiggled a bit and took out her phone from her pants' pocket.

"Which one?" Magnus narrowed his eyes against the bright gleam of Izzy's device which she shoved to his face. There was a little boy on the screen being hugged by Izzy. She was smiling brightly and the little boy was wearing a cheeky expression. The resemblance with Alexander was uncanny and Magnus felt a little sad that Alexander never mentioned he had a little brother. "What's his name?"

"Max!" Izzy grinned. "He's a troublemaker like me but a bookworm like big brother. He kind of worships Jace though Max loves big brother the most. I think it's mostly because Alec allows him to do things he wouldn't normally so Max feels like he's special to Alec which he totally is."

"He sounds like another great Lightwood I'd love to know." Magnus said fondly and nearly yelped when Izzy grabbed his hand suddenly. "What?"

Izzy's eyes were wide as she peered at him. "My big brother's being an idiot, I know. Please put up with him for a bit longer. I am trying to get through to him but he always feels like he has to carry all the weight on his shoulders even when he doesn't or it's not his problem but mine or Jace's."

Magnus stared at her, mildly flabbergasted.

"Alec has never dated anyone before so he doesn't know what to do with you. I promise, he's actually trying. He talks a lot about you and he's very confused. I just – He's kind of been avoiding you, I'm sure you've noticed." Izzy pursed her lips as if thinking of what else to say.

"I've noticed." Magnus confirmed quietly.

Izzy looked a bit pained. "It's not because he's backtracking or anything. You have no idea how excited he gets when it's time for a patrol or we have a mission because he knows he'll get to see you."

At this piece of information, Magnus found himself smiling softly, his heart aching. "That's good to know." He squeezed Izzy's hand. "Thank you for telling me." Thinking for a second, he reached over and pulled her in for a hug. "And for trusting me."

Izzy hugged him back tightly. "Thanks for listening." They pulled away and she looked at their joined hands. "I've never had anyone to tell these things." Her voice wavered a bit. "I can't tell Alec. He's under enough pressure and I'd hate to burden him more. Jace is… well, Jace." She chuckled wetly. "I've told Clary a bit but she's torn over Jace so…"

Magnus swallowed thickly, extremely touched. "You can come to me any time, Isabelle."

Izzy looked up and smiled, her eyes shining. "Thanks, Magnus. Thank you."

* * *

The scattered clouds were reflecting orange when Izzy left with Alexander comfortably hanging off her back, still unaware of the world around him. They had both agreed Alexander wouldn't wake up any time soon and Izzy assured Magnus she was more than capable of carrying her big brother.

Magnus took note of that with a raised brow, holding back an impressed sound at the ease in which she walked whilst having such weight on her person. He should've known but Izzy's good sense of fashion, extremely slim figure and preference of using a whip made him second guess whether or not she ever bothered to gain body strength.

With the remnants of the happy glow he got from his conversation with Izzy, Magnus conference called Raphael and Catarina. His exhaustion seemingly overpowering the adrenaline that had been slowly wearing off ever since he entered his loft hours ago. He wanted his bed so badly.

"What happened?" Raphael asked as soon as he answered the call.

"I won't be back. I had to get a potion in my lair for Alexander to heal a vampire bite." Magnus replied, walking towards his bedroom. "There were three rogue vampires. Siblings. I killed them."

" _Dios_. Did you have to?"

"Yes." Magnus didn't elaborate when he heard the tell-tale sign of Catarina's call getting through.

"Magnus?"

"Catarina?"

"Raphael?"

"Right. On to business." Magnus interrupted.

"Business?" Catarina sounded confused. "Magnus, it's three in the morning."

"You really expect _me_ to be awake when it's a reasonable hour?" Raphael asked, amused.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I need you two to let me finish explaining everything before you question me. Alright?"

"Okay."

" _Bueno_."

Magnus inhaled deeply to steel himself. "Raphael, I need you to tell the Clan the truth about Camille. I can't have Alexander stay in danger any longer. I'll take responsibility and vacate my position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn for an indefinite period of time. Catarina, as my second, I need you to replace me temporarily and inform the Institute. Look for Lydia only and tell her I want the Lightwoods to be in the dark about this for as long as possible. I'll be moving from country to country to collect intel in the meantime." He licked his lips and waited for his friends to digest his words.

"Alright. I'll find a way to have them concede to ignore your killing of Camille as thanks for tonight. You saved us. You saved me again and I won't forget it." Raphael swore seriously.

Magnus relaxed a bit.

"What happened tonight?" Catarina's voice came sharply.

"Demons and rogue vampires almost took over Hotel Dumort." Raphael answered.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're unhurt." Magnus comforted.

"Okay. Magnus, why do you not want Alec to know?"

Magnus shut his eyes and collapsed onto his bed with a loud sigh. "He doesn't need to know." He could almost hear Catarina shake her head but he definitely heard Raphael huff.

"Alec is your… whatever he is. He deserves to know. Even if he didn't," Catarina pressed. "Actively seeking to keep him, them, in the dark does not sit well with me."

Pinching his nose, Magnus groaned.

"Catarina is right. Why shouldn't he know? Why must you bear it all? The Downworlders being unhappy with you is because of him as well –,"

"Exactly, Raphael!" Magnus thumped his fist onto his bed. "If I tell him, he'll believe us being together is nothing but a colossal mistake and I won't allow that."

"Then give me another reason to tell when Lydia asks me." Catarina countered.

Magnus opens his eyes and stares at his ceiling. "Tell her I'm looking for intel outside of New York City."

For a minute, no one speaks then Catarina's voice filters down through the device. "I expect you to text me once every day for my peace of mind, Magnus."

"Feel free to forget texting me." Raphael snorted. "I'll call about the Clan's decision though."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Don't thank me, Magnus. I'm your friend and I'll stand by you." Catarina offered back.

" _Ella dice la verdad_. She speaks the truth. I also have your back, _amigo_."

Magnus ended the call a minute later with a sappy smile on his face, wondering what he did to deserve such good friends. He laid on his back, enjoying the cool silk under his skin and the softness of his bed.

The whole night, he had been constantly on his toes, adrenaline pumping and his heart racing. By now, thankfully, his body had calmed considerably and he found himself sleepily listing off the things he had to do before visiting the Institute to check on Alexander before he left.

It didn't take long for his exhaustion to take over.

* * *

In the sky, the sun shined brightly and the air was crisp and clear. The street where the Institute was situated in was at peace with a well-dressed figure walking slowly to stop at the Church's doors.

Not even a second later, Alec stormed out, his sister, Clary and even Lydia at his heels. In his haste, he almost crashed into Magnus who was stood just outside the doors but managed to grab the warlock's elbow and pull them both to each other.

"Alexander!" Magnus' voice was high, from shock probably. "What's the hurry?"

"Jace. We have a solid lead on Jace. We're heading to Pier 15." Alec said, dragging Magnus along with him as he hailed down a cab. Time was precious. They all clambered in, Magnus almost sitting completely on him with the girls cramping up the rest of the space. Why the girls couldn't make more space since they were so thin anyway, he didn't know or care to ask. Besides, Magnus' weight was rather comforting and assuring after his hazy memory of being kidnapped. And Izzy would most likely retort about her clothes being destroyed or some other thing he wouldn't be able to relate with.

Lydia was seated in front and she dutifully rattled off the address to the driver. The taxi started moving.

"Glad to see you well, Lydia." Magnus greeted.

"You too, Magnus." Lydia looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile.

"I don't know why it's always by the pier. What's with danger and water?" Alec asked irritably, hauling Magnus into him even closer. He buried his head into the warlock's neck, breathing in the sandalwood shampoo. It calmed him down somewhat.

Magnus chuckled lightly, the vibrations sending a pleasing thrill down Alec's spine. "Maybe it's because their headquarters is in a ship, darling."

"Like you said before but wasn't sure about it." Alec mumbled. "You were probably right then." He got a noncommittal hum in response so he switched the topic to at least alleviate some tension in the car. The girls were too silent or maybe they were just giving them space. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Ah, I was fixing things at my loft."

"You? Fix things?" A smile made its way onto Alec's face.

Magnus squirmed to face him, a strained but playful pout making his lower lip jut out. "I'll have you know I'm not a slob."

Alec bumped their noses together. "Mm, okay. Thanks for saving me." He leaned in closer and captured the warlock's lips, biting and pulling on the bottom lip before going in for a deeper kiss. Magnus' mouth was all sorts of pleasurable. His lips were plush and soft and inviting, his mouth always so warm and sweet. It felt like heaven.

He wondered how many men and women got to taste these lips.

And he immediately regretted it as a cold sick feeling birthed in his gut. He pulled away, unable to stop the grimace on his face. He tried to remedy the situation by ducking his head but not before he caught the confused and hurt look on Magnus' face.

Alec didn't know what to say.

What could he say? That he was feeling unjustly possessive over a centuries old warlock? That he was jealous of how close Magnus was to Raphael? That when he was supposed to be sleeping or resting, all he could think about was how many got to taste and kiss the warlock?

He didn't want to admit to being childishly jealous or envious. He didn't want to admit anything.

More than the cold he felt though, he wanted to get rid of the tense atmosphere and not let Magnus keep hurting because of his nonsensical actions. Alec chanced a glance up and blanched. This was, quite possibly, the first time he ever saw Magnus look so guarded and emotionless.

It hurt.

"Mag –,"

"We're here!" Clary exclaimed.

Alec saw her push Izzy out of the cab in her hurry. His sister didn't seem to mind though as she simply grabbed onto Clary's hand to pull her close and stop her from sprinting. He focused back on the warlock and noted with a lurch that Magnus was separating himself from him.

Hurriedly, Alec pulled Magnus back to him. The lead on Jace could wait. Lydia was out there anyway. "Magnus, I'm –," He stopped abruptly when a slender tan finger hovered over his lips.

"It's alright, Alec. Let's talk later if you wish."

The words were said so coldly and detachedly that Alec froze. He couldn't make himself move when Magnus left the car to join the girls. The cabbie was questioning him and it was just white noise until he was finally being shouted at. He wondered how many minutes it had been because he couldn't see the girls or Magnus anymore.

Numbly, he got out of the taxi and waited until it sped off before sprinting up to the observation deck. The whole place was eerily and suspiciously empty.

"Oh my god." Clary's exclamation was the first thing he heard when he reached the top.

But soon, everything was white noise again as his eyes widened. Jace. _By the Angel_ , Jace. He felt like he was floating, dreaming. It couldn't be real but there he was. Jace was stood in the middle of the area with Valentine and a few other Circle members.

Alec felt a slender hand grip his wrist and turned slightly to see the top of Lydia's head. He understood what she meant by it. They were ridiculously and pathetically outnumbered. This was going to go very badly.

"Jace…" Izzy whispered, almost longingly. Alec could hear the slight tremble in her voice and knew she was struggling to reign in her emotions. Truthfully, he was glad she was being so emotional because one of them had to be and he could channel his need to _feel_ by living vicariously through her.

Magnus was, oddly, in front of all of them as if shielding them.

Alec felt his heart thud uncomfortably and tried to move to stand beside Magnus but Lydia's grip on his wrist prevented him. He was about to ask her to let go but was stopped when Valentine started speaking

"Clary, so good of you to come."

Clary bristled, her whole body violently shaking as she stomped her foot on the ground. Her red fiery hair fanned out around her making her seem like a vengeful angel. Alec almost smiled at how fearsome she looked. "Oh, I didn't come for _you_." She remarked derisively.

"Yes," Valentine smiled widely. "You came for Jace, didn't you?" He stepped forward, laying a hand on Jace's shoulder. Alec tensed even as Jace's face remained stoic. "Tell me, _warlock_ , were you the one who disposed of my Forsakens?"

Alec gritted his teeth, personally offended by the way 'warlock' was spat with such disgust and degradation. He almost flinched when Magnus laughed loftily.

"Those things? They were a joke." Magnus started walking forwards and Alec lunged himself forwards, dragging Lydia along. But suddenly, Izzy was there holding him back with a firm hand on his chest. He breathed harshly, eyes intent on Magnus. "Tell _me_ , Valentine, do you want to make a deal?"

Valentine tilted his head. "Oh? And what deal could you possibly be offering me?"

* * *

Magnus stepped forward and stretched his arms out, palms out towards Valentine. In hindsight, he felt regretful for not allowing Alexander to explain why the boy recoiled from their kiss earlier. It hurt to see the disgust in his face but he didn't want to hear Alexander saying he ultimately couldn't deal with Magnus being a warlock. Or maybe it was because Jace could have seen them kiss.

He hadn't wanted to know but now he wished he knew. He wanted closure as he was sure he won't be able to see his sweet boy anymore unless he was extremely lucky. His magic was low after using so much in the battle against the demons and then saving Alexander from the vampires.

The short sleep he had only allowed him to do enough magic to send his things to his temporary home in the outskirts of Egypt. And even that was too much, causing him to be tired once more. To move about and be here was already noteworthy. Though, it was most likely just adrenaline keeping him upright. Adrenaline and sheer will.

Magnus pushed the tears out of his eyes and looked straight at Valentine's. He drew himself to his full height and took more steps forwards, not even tensing when the other Circle members started to surround him.

"Me in exchange for blondie." Magnus declared.

It was mild satisfaction he felt when Jace looked at him like he had grown a second head and he almost smiled in amusement even if he felt rather bitter. If Valentine took the bait, this would be a win-win situation. Jace would be back with his family and the Circle would leave Alexander and the rest unharmed.

"No!" Izzy's scream was distinct and almost hoarse. Her eyes were wide in horror when Magnus chanced a glance at her. Beside her was Clary who had clasped a hand to her mouth and Lydia who was simply gaping.

" _Magnus_!"

Magnus flinched involuntarily at Alexander's voice full of torment. It hurt to think he was doing something to pain his Nephilim but Magnus knew losing Jace was far worse than losing him. And he was too much of a fool when in love to care about sacrificing himself. At least it was on his own terms unlike when Camille kept him around as a pet warlock with manipulative lies.

Besides, whatever Valentine may have been doing to Downworlders in general. He was pretty sure he wasn't handing over his life – well, he probably was but not for a while. No, he'd be tortured and drugged and bled of his blood and possibly forced to do some magic for the Circle first.

"A warlock at my disposal." Valentine grinned. "Take him." He ordered the Circle members before shoving Jace away over towards Alec and the rest.

Jace was still looking too shell-shocked to say anything. Like a cat got his tongue. Normally, it would be funny.

Immediately, Magnus was crowded in on and a blade was pressed to his neck threateningly. He made sure to stay still, not wanting to get wounded by accident. He didn't know if he had enough magic left in him to heal himself. And he didn't _want_ to know if he couldn't heal himself.

"Magnus!" Alexander's voice was bordering desperate now. "Magnus, don't do this!"

With a slight gesture to the Circle members, Magnus was allowed to face Alexander once more. His beautiful face was scrunched into anguish and he was being held back by Jace who was looking at Magnus with wide eyes showcasing sadness and determination.

"Magnus." Alexander whispered.

Magnus smiled. "It's okay, Alec. You have Jace now."

Alexander stopped struggling and his blazing eyes rapidly softened into sadness. "Magnus, why?"

For a few seconds, Magnus simply stared. Into those gorgeous hazel eyes and heartbreakingly handsome face that had lit a fire inside his heart, thawing his rapidly freezing soul. "I love you." He answered simply. As far as confessions went, it wasn't how he envisioned it but beggars couldn't be choosers. At least Alexander would know how he felt before he was taken away. That was more important than professing his love perfectly.

Alexander looked stunned for a moment then his face morphed into determination. "I'm coming after you."

"Don't." Magnus sighed softly and his smile turned wistful. "Not everyone you lose is a loss." He gazed at Alexander, trying to memorise the boy's face. It was a bit of a challenge with how much Alexander was once more struggling out of Jace's iron grip.

"While this is all very disgusting and indicative of the blasphemy of the current Nephilim race, we really must be going." Valentine's voice boomed over them all.

"Magnus, _please_!"

"Stay strong." Magnus held Alexander's gaze one last time before he was turned around and marched to the portal alongside Valentine.

"NO! Let go of me! Let go!"

A second away from entering the portal, Magnus closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Alexander."

" _MAGNUS_!"

* * *

 _Oh, I'm a slave to psychosis, did you notice?_

 _No matter what I do I'm a prisoner, regardless._

Blanket – Oh Be Clever


	12. Guilty Heart

The brightness of the sun shined and gleamed off the red deck though even its warmth didn't lighten up the situation at hand. Valentine was standing upright and proud, sneering at them while the Circle members rounded on Magnus, one of them pressing a blade on the warlock's soft caramel neck in a threatening manner.

Alec's vision tinted with red and he struggled even harder out of Jace's grip. Lydia's hold on his wrist long gone. "Magnus!" His desperation seeped into his words as he knew the warlock must be still low on magic from the aftermath of the Dumort and what with saving his life. He wanted to help but he didn't know how. The warlock had walked into the trap willingly and swiftly before Alec could even begin to formulate an escape plan for all of them. One thing he did know was that he wanted Magnus to do something. Anything. To escape or give him a signal so he could save the warlock. Somehow.

The inability to see Magnus' face and eyes was killing him. What was the warlock thinking or feeling? Alec wanted to know. He wanted to know and act appropriately because he was blind like this. He couldn't do anything. He wanted to see. He wanted the warlock to stop being so docile whilst captured by the enemy. "Magnus, don't do this!"

One question that was prominent in his mind and trumped all others was: _why?_

Alec swallowed thickly as Magnus was moved around to face him and his breath caught at the sight of those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. There were sadness and defeat deeply set into those eyes and the slightly furrowed brows creasing the otherwise smooth face. But they gave away no explanation as to why Magnus was doing this or why he looked so resigned. A High Warlock so strong and full of pride was giving himself up for what? Jace? That didn't even make sense.

"Magnus." Alec whispered the name like a prayer, his heart starting to ache.

Magnus smiled. "It's okay, Alec. You have Jace now."

His mind couldn't comprehend the words. Refusing to. None of this was fine. None. Nor did any of this made sense. He didn't want to lose Magnus to get Jace back. That was never an option and he didn't know why Magnus thought it was.

He needed to understand what was going through Magnus' mind but at the same time he was angry. So angry with the warlock. Beneath that anger though was the simmering guilt of not being good enough. But he pushed those away, intent on the current mission.

Finding out what Magnus' plan was and acting accordingly. For now.

Alec stopped struggling and bore his eyes into the warlock's. The threat of loss pressing into him so oppressive it felt like he was a little kid locked up in a box just waiting for the four walls to crush him to death. "Magnus, why?" His breath caught at the last word.

For a while they both simply stared at each other and Alec was hung in limbo, waiting and waiting, then Magnus parted his lips. "I love you."

Stunned, Alec froze. His face fell slack and he felt his heart stutter. _What?_ His heart thumped loudly, almost deafening him. This wonderful powerful High Warlock was giving himself up for..?

Alec grit his teeth and then pushed that thought away before his insecurities swallowed up the confession. He hardened his gaze and focused. "I'm coming after you." Alec promised determinedly. It was not up for question or debate. Just as much as he knew he would look for Jace forever to the ends of the earth and back until he's able to bring his parabatai back home, he knew he would do the same for Magnus.

"Don't." Magnus sighed softly and his smile turned wistful, making Alec's heart ache steadily. "Not everyone you lose is a loss."

Magnus' gaze was magnetic and Alec was being pulled. He felt his soul detaching itself from inside of him to reach out for the warlock. Then, the words that spilled out from Magnus' lips were finally deciphered by his brain and yet again, his heart stuttered.

He understood what was being implied with a deep pain because he felt that way a lot of the time; if anyone should be sacrificed, it was him. He wasn't as important and that belief was so deeply rooted into his core being for many reasons, one of which had been lifted off of him by Magnus. He couldn't start to fathom why Magnus felt the same as he when the warlock was so magnificent and utterly magical in comparison to him.

However, he was changing. Slowly but surely. And he knew that even if Jace was his parabatai, he wouldn't give himself up in exchange. So no one should either. He wouldn't allow his family to be torn apart for whatever reason. They'd get Jace back without anyone sacrificing themselves.

Alec bore his eyes into Magnus'; _You are a loss_ , he tried to convey through them. He struggled even harder against the iron grip of his parabatai. Though, he didn't know what he'd do if Jace _did_ let go because he knew it was a lost cause. There wasn't anything he could do. From the beginning, they were outnumbered and now that Magnus was in such a defenceless position, Alec was even more helpless. His anger flared.

"While this is all very disgusting and indicative of the blasphemy of the current Nephilim race, we really must be going." Valentine's voice boomed over them all.

 _No._

"Magnus, _please_!" Alec cried out, his mind supplying a logical conclusion that it was a lost battle and he was losing the warlock today. But he just got Magnus a few weeks ago. He couldn't – wouldn't be separated with him. Not yet. Not ever. His eyes flashed as his mind screamed: _Magnus, do something, anything!_ He didn't know what he was begging for but Magnus was magical and he was childishly believing some miracle could be performed as the warlock never failed to amaze or one-up anyone.

 _But it was a lost cause_. Magnus was low if not out of magic. And what was Alec doing waiting for the warlock to remedy the situation? Magnus already did – by giving himself up. The fact that Alec wasn't willing to accept that decision was neither here nor there. A solution to their current disadvantageous position had been made.

"Stay strong." Magnus gazed at him and all Alec felt was a violent rejection towards the words. Horror crashed into him as Magnus was turned and marched to the portal, the realness of the situation now more prominent than ever. His loss a palpable tangible fact unravelling in front of his eyes. "NO!" He tore his hand away from Jace's grip but it was caught by his sister instead. "Let go of me! Let go!"

This wasn't right. He was supposed to protect Magnus, protect them all. He couldn't stomach another important person walking away from him into a portal with Valentine. He couldn't. Why was he so pathetically useless?

"Goodbye, Alexander."

The soft words struck a chord inside of Alec as if a grandfather clock had replaced his heart and struck on twelve.

 _"Good bye, Alexander."_

Flashes of Magnus' hurt face when he told the warlock about marrying Lydia blinded him. He spiraled, present Magnus blurring in and out of focus. His breath was caught in his throat and it almost seemed like he was about to die. Alec screamed in anguish. " _MAGNUS_!" Disbelief coursed through him as the portal winked out of existence, a strange blankness then dulled his whole self. He was in shock, he noted dimly.

The shock was good, the shock was making him realise things. But the presence of his siblings was suffocating him, stark reminders of the reason why he had to watch Magnus go. It wasn't their fault, he knew but he was angry and hurting in more ways than one.

"Get off me!" Alec ripped himself from the arms of his sister and Jace. They let go willingly. He didn't even feel relief from having his parabatai back. There was nothing. His mind and heart were solely focused on Magnus.

So he lost Magnus but that was fine. He'd concentrate on what he could do about the situation, not what he just lost. He'd do what he does best; lead, plan and execute. He'd get Magnus back home. No matter what.

Alec looked back at his friends, seeing that they had backed away to a respectable distance with frowns on their faces. Lydia looked like a lost kicked puppy and Izzy was staring at him with loss he knew she was feeling for him. Clary, on the other hand, was held underneath Jace's arm but his parabatai wasn't acknowledging her and simply looked at him as if he held all the answers to the universe.

"Jace," He muttered, walking over stiffly.

His parabatai brightened and grinned slightly, moving away from Clary to open his arms for a hug. Alec accepted it and patted his brother once. Immediately Izzy was there, throwing her arms around both of them. The glint of her seraph blade's grip caught his eye, the sun shining down on its silver face where it was fastened to a clasp by her lower back.

Alec's jaw twitched, his parabatai rune was achingly empty, and tugged the weapon out. The seraph blade burst into life, making Clary and Lydia react vocally with twin exclamations but not enough to startle Jace or Izzy. Gently, he nudged his sister out of the way and watched as her eyes widened, looking at what he held.

He turned to Jace. "Let's hunt some demons." Alec said, voice light. He could feel himself swirling, his whole being detached in a way it never had been before. It was like he wasn't himself, he couldn't feel, but it was good as he wouldn't be able to go through with what he was about to do if he felt anything at all.

Izzy crossed her arms, her face pulling into a stubborn frown. "Alec, I get that you're sad about Magnus and you want to vent but we should head back to the Institute."

"We should look for Magnus instead." Clary asked. "Do you have information that can help us, Jace?"

Alec bristled a bit at that, illogically offended that she was making it out to be that Magnus was her top priority and not his, but before he could react, Jace grinned. "Later maybe. C'mon, Alec. Let's go."

"Jace!" Izzy chided. "What is wrong with the both of you?"

Alec didn't deem her with a reply and followed along as Jace led the way, the both of them ignoring the girls. Jace's arm settled around his shoulder and sandwiched the hand not holding the seraph blade. It should have been comforting. It wasn't. It was wrong. It was all goddamned wrong. The last time he was with Jace, he was still able to feel his brother no matter how slight. But his parabatai rune was still as empty as ever and it shouldn't have been.

"Lydia! Are you going to allow this?" Izzy demanded from behind.

This wasn't Jace. So why was this Eidolon demon pretending to be Jace? Infiltration? That'd be absurd. Demons can't enter the Institute thanks to Magnus. Perhaps to lure them? Should he try questioning the demon?

No.

Interrogation would be futile.

"Alec will soon lead the Institute with me. He can make his own decisions." Lydia's cool voice answered Izzy.

Alec found he also didn't care to know why. All he needed to know was this demon pretending to be Jace had cost him Magnus. As soon as they were far enough for the girls to not be able to react, Alec darted out of the arm draped on him. With speed granted to him by his runes, he swung his arm and stabbed the Jace lookalike swiftly at the back and pushed it in further when he heard screams.

"Oh my god! Jace!"

"Alec, what're you doing?!"

The action was less dramatic than it should've been considering everything that had happened within the past hour but Alec was no less satisfied for having done something to alleviate the loss he was feeling. No parabatai. No Magnus. What did he do to deserve his family walking away from him one by one? What did he do?

Footfalls came but they stopped abruptly when the Eidolon demon pretending to be Jace vanished into thin air, leaving sparks of red in its wake. Alec rounded on them all. "That wasn't Jace." He said roughly, his shock now wearing off as anger rapidly consumed him. "You all should have noticed." He eyed them and they looked away from him.

Clary rubbed at her wrist. "I was just happy to have him back."

Alec shook his head. _He_ should have noticed but all he had seen was Magnus. He was as much at fault as the rest of them. But he was losing _Magnus_ and that should have made a world of a difference between the centre of his attention and theirs. They should have been looking at the rest and cataloguing everything – especially Lydia. He looked at her and judging from her grim expression, he knew she was berating herself.

Once upon a time he would have blamed only himself and he didn't know when he stopped doing so but he knew it was because of Magnus' implicit belief in him. The warlock always gently reprimanded him when he so obviously took others' mistakes as his own, always reminded him that he was doing well. He had Magnus to thank that he could see clearly he wasn't the only one at fault for the current predicament and that his own fault could be forgiven. Magnus would be delighted to know of the change in him.

But the warlock wasn't here and Alec couldn't share it.

Tears pricked Alec's eyes and he swallowed multiple times to dislodge what was stuck in his throat. He needed to not feel. He needed to plan. He needed to…

Izzy approached him slowly and hugged him, tugging him so that Alec was now burying his face in her hair.

He inhaled deeply once more, taking in the crisp salty air and the sweet scent of his sister's shampoo. Clumsily, he patted her back, thankful for her affection though he felt terrible that she was comforting him when she most likely needed it as well. It must've felt like she lost Jace once again, hopes dashed. He glanced at Clary and met Lydia's eyes. His ex-fiancé was hugging Clary close like an older sister.

"I'm so sorry, Alec." Izzy whispered.

Alec knew she was talking about Magnus. There was another empty hole inside of him next to the one created by Jace's departure. He threw a question heavenwards and asked the question: what did he do to deserve this? He wondered if he'd get an answer. He wondered if he cared. He wanted to ask what Magnus thought. He couldn't.

Why was everyone leaving him?

Alec curled his arms around his sister's slender waist and pulled her in closer. "Don't leave me." The vulnerable words left him but he didn't feel shame. Yet another lesson Magnus taught him. _Stop_ , he thought. He kissed his sister's hair and waited. He needed her to confirm it and he wanted to believe in her words no matter how impossible it would be to stay true to the promise.

"I won't ever leave you, big brother." Izzy replied firmly.

 _You won't_ , Alec thought silently. _No one will._

To hell with the rest of the world. He'd bring his family back together with his own hands and give no fucks to whoever dared to stop him. He didn't give a damn if his mother, the Clave, other Nephilim, Downworlders or, indeed, Heaven tried to stop him for whatever reason. He'd take a leaf from Jace's book and a whole damn chapter from his own that consisted of his ever-growing story with Magnus.

Fuck the world. Fuck everyone else.

 _He'd get his family back with him. And Magnus was his family – official or not (something he'd hopefully fix on the next date)._

* * *

Upon entering the Institute, they were all faced by a stern-faced Maryse Lightwood. The last thing Alec needed after the horrid event earlier. He wasn't in the mood for his mother; whether it was her scathing words, cold fury or something else.

"Well?" His mother snapped at him. "Report."

Lydia raised a hand before Alec could speak and he stepped back to physically symbolise that he recognised her authority. Authority for which he was grateful for. He didn't want to speak to his mother now. He needed to start looking for Magnus and his mother was wasting precious time.

"Maryse, you aren't the Head of the Institute. I am. If I have to remind you again, I will throw you out. Don't disturb my people, they're busy." Lydia reprimanded coldly.

Alec tried hard to smother the smile wanting break out on his face. In his peripheral, he could see Izzy not even trying (though facing away from their mother) and by the way Clary was coughing awkwardly, he was pretty sure she was laughing.

Maryse took offense, her chest heaving in anger. "They are my children."

"I'm aware." Lydia replied breezily. "And you may disturb them when they're on break. Now, follow me to my office."

Lydia headed straight for her office with a fuming Maryse in tow. Alec watched them go, secured in the knowledge that Lydia would do as usual, withholding any information regarding Magnus on her report and otherwise.

After the first time he informed Magnus that he withheld information regarding Camille's death, the warlock's relief was so evident that Alec decided to continue to do so. He was able to reach an agreement with Lydia quickly soon after; Lydia's adoration for Magnus definitely helped him. This time especially, he was certain Magnus wouldn't want the Clave to know anything. They would have been all over it, wasting no time to brand the High Warlock of Brooklyn a traitor immediately. Of that he had no doubt and Alec wouldn't have that. Not on his watch.

He turned to walk towards the weapons room, Clary and Izzy following him. He slipped on more straps to his person and equipped on daggers, knives, an extra seraph blade and two more steles. He had a semi-formulated plan currently and his first course of action would be to call Catarina and Luke. Surely, one warlock and a pack of werewolves tracking Magnus would yield results. If not… he'd have to rely on Izzy's intel here at the Institute which, if he were being painfully honest to himself, wouldn't yield anything.

Unless Valentine wanted them to find Magnus; he learned that much over the weeks.

Or… he could contact Raphael. Yeah, he wasn't too keen on that. But he'd do it because jealousy wasn't worth losing a chance of finding Magnus.

In the back of his mind, Alec knew that if searching for Jace was any indication, his chances weren't high but he tried not to think about it. He couldn't. He needed to hope. At the very least, Valentine not giving a crap about Downworlders may help in Magnus' whereabouts having little to no security as compared to Jace.

 _"A warlock at my disposal. Take him."_

Alec scrunched his face and tightened the grip on his bow. A hand landed on his shoulder and he swivelled to face his sister – and Clary. "Yeah?" He gruffed.

"Alec, you don't have to do this alone." Izzy said earnestly.

Clary stayed silent, a frown playing on her lips. She looked like she was struggling to not speak.

"No." Alec refused. "I need to do this but both of you have to stay and continue the mission. We're the only ones, along with Lydia, looking for Jace. Everyone else are only concerned about capturing Valentine."

"Yes, but, Alec, this is just an extension of our mission. Magnus was taken because he was accompanying us and we all have to take on the responsibility." Izzy pressed.

Clary nodded solemnly, finally speaking up. "Alec, let us help you."

Alec stepped back, letting his sister's hand fall away from him. "I appreciate it but he isn't a part of our mission. How will we explain ourselves? Even if we told the Clave, we all know they won't care Magnus is gone. At worst, they'll brand him as a traitor. At best, they'll just say he's not Clave business."

"I know it won't be official. Everything important isn't." Izzy flicked her hair back. "But he's _Magnus_." She emphasised hotly. "He's _our_ business."

"No. He's _mine_. This," Alec pointed his finger downwards to stress his word. "This is _personal_. I need to do this - alone." He announced strongly then took his hand back to hike up his bow which had started to slide down his shoulder. "You're both staying and that's final. You can help by continuing the search for Jace and assisting Lydia in keeping the Clave and mother off my back."

"Okay." Izzy half-whispered, her eyes gleaming. Despite the acceptance in her words, he heard how her voice shook. It was exactly like back when he told her that what he wanted was to marry Lydia. She was standing by him again even if she didn't agree. He hoped he was making the right call; Magnus wasn't around to steer him towards the right direction this time around.

Alec hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you." He whispered sincerely. His eyes flicked up to meet Clary's clear ones.

"I'm sorry." Clary apologised and Alec nodded, knowing it was about Magnus and the Eidolon demon. She bowed her head slightly, lips set in a firm line but she didn't look stern. Instead, she looked like she was reluctantly accepting his decision much like Izzy. For the second time since meeting her, Alec felt himself appreciating her.

He couldn't understand why she cared about him the way she did when he was nothing but rude to her up until they reached an understanding. Maybe it was a mundane thing to be so compassionate and caring. Or maybe actually allowing herself to feel things without repressing her emotions made her that much more of a decent human being compared to Shadowhunters as a whole.

Alec moved away from his sister. "I'm going." He announced then promptly left the weapons room, through the ops room and out the doors of the Institute. His sister and Clary's parting wishes of good luck chased after him to clothe him like armour. He pulled out his phone to use Uber, an app Clary introduced to him, for a cab, noting the plate number given. Afterwards, he dialled Catarina's number and waited. By the third ring, he heard the call connect.

"Something the matter, Alec?"

Alec breathed a sigh of relief from hearing her voice. "Catarina, Magnus was taken by Valentine. Can you track him?"

"I'm sorry, what?" A series of crashed and stumbles sounded from her side then a slammed door. "When did this happen?"

"Just a few hours ago. He left with Valentine to swap himself for Jace. I need to know, can you find him for me?" Alec questioned.

Catarina sighed, her breath rustling the connection. "I'll try. I have something of Magnus' in my home. I'll call you after, okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Thank you."

"There's no need for that. Magnus is important to me."

The line ended with a _click_ and Alec breathed out. He eyed his surroundings before dialling the next number.

"Jade Wolf."

"This is Alexander Lightwood. I need to speak to Luke."

"Hold on."

Alec hung his head back, exhaustion hitting him with a force of a Hellhound. Losing Magnus was devouring him even more forcefully than when he had lost his parabatai and no matter his efforts to ignore that fact, he was being devoured from the inside-out regardless. He took a moment to accept, resigned, that he wouldn't be able to handle losing Magnus on top of Jace.

(The implications of which he was not ready to face.)

"Alec, it's Luke."

"Magnus was taken by Valentine." Alec went straight to the point. "I've asked a warlock to track him but I need you and your pack to look for him as well. I don't know if you care about him but he saved your life once. I hope that means something."

"It does and I do care. Magnus has helped me, Jocelyn and Clary more times than I can count. It's time I get to help him for a change. I'll call you if we find something." Luke's deep and sure voice instilled some confidence in Alec for which he was grateful; any boost in morale was welcome.

"Actually, I'll be joining you so wait up for me."

"We'll be ready."

The call disconnected and Alec pushed it back into his pocket. Upon joining the werewolves, he planned on going back to Pier 15 to start the full round of the coast and bank of New York City. A taxi turned the corner and he automatically raised his hand to hail it down, eyes zoomed in on the plate number.

* * *

The building was decrepit and dilapidated, rotting and nearly collapsing into itself. Under the orange rays of a sun nearing twilight that normally beautified anything basking in its light, the edifice merely seemed even more destroyed and dark.

The lowest floor, the basement, was dark and reeked of demons. It held cells upon cells but only one prisoner.

Magnus swallowed thickly and inched his way to the wall until his back hit it. He looked around and wondered if he had enough magic to clean up the place. If he even had magic at all. He lifted his heavily chained hands and snapped his finger. Promptly, what drop of magic he apparently had died inside of him. _Fantastic_. Magnus soughed then tilted his head as he heard footsteps nearing his vicinity. He grit his teeth, moving on to wonder what they were going to do to him.

Upon arrival, he was dragged down the steps and thrown into a jail. Maybe for him to rot in. It was a smart thing to do as he wouldn't have agreed to do anything nor would he be able to in any case but he was disgruntled nonetheless. He was supposed to be threatened and humiliated and tortured until he bent to Valentine's will. Instead, he was staring at a shaky visual of a crumbling cement wall through rusting steel bars, surrounded by foul odour, liquids and werewolf fur stuck to the walls and floor. And there was nothing he hated more than being stuck in a damp, dirty and stank jail cell in a building swarming with so many demons he could feel their crawling presence like an irritating skin disease.

A figure appeared at the far end, shadowed by the flickering lights, and kept walking until it stood right outside his cell.

 _Jace._

Magnus stared at the man before him. No luck. Even under his unwavering stare, this wasn't a demon. Shit. He made a mistake. Fuck. He was exhausted during the mission, fine, but seriously?

"Great." Magnus greeted Blondie flatly, voice belying exactly how weary he was.

Jace crouched down and looked through the bars. "Any way you can get us both out of here?"

"I'd love to." Magnus breathed out heavily. "But I'm out of magic right now."

Jace stared for a while then shook his head. "I can't believe you fell for it. It was an Eidolon demon."

"If you haven't noticed, Blondie," Magnus gritted out. "I'm too tired to observe anything. It's a miracle I'm awake." He muttered the last line under his breath.

Jace perked up at that and looked surreptitiously around before leaning in closer, pressing his cheek to the bar. "Look, Magnus, you have to stay awake. They'll be drugging you soon and it'll amp up your emotions, make you hallucinate, have nightmares. It'll fuck with your brain. You _have_ to stay awake."

Magnus widened his eyes incredulously. "I _can't_."

"You have to and I can't stay to help." Jace shifted. "Valentine plans on leaving you here with the demons and some Circle members. You'll just have to survive until Alec finds you." Jace ran a hand through his hair. "Give me something of yours and I'll drop it outside. Hopefully, the werewolves are involved and they sniff it out or something."

"No." Magnus stood up and unsteadily walked over to the bars. "I won't allow Alec to find me. He'll just get hurt in the process of saving me. I'm no lightweight, I can get out by myself once I've rested enough."

Jace raised a brow. "You're being stubborn."

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now, the question is, why isn't Valentine making use of me?"

"Fine." Jace let out a breath. "I believe he has plans to come back and use you once your mind has been broken down enough by the drugs. But before that, he says he has no reason to trust you while you're sane."

"So I'll be made to bend over after all and not in the fun way." Magnus managed a smirk. "I'll be fine."

"What does Alec see in you..." Jace rolled his eyes. "Can you tell him something for me?"

"What?"

"Tell Alec I'm sorry and I miss them all."

A dark aura settled on Magnus. "There's no need. I will reunite you with Alec, Jace. No matter the cost."

Jace flashed a smile and Magnus noticed for the first time that the headstrong Nephilim looked weak, eyes drawn down and shoulders slumped. "Thirteen days from now, Valentine is sending me to recruit the Seelie Queen. I plan on escaping from there with Meliorn's help or something."

"A lot of Seelies owe debts to me. They will help you. Though, ultimately, I will have to get you out myself." Magnus closed his eyes, trying to fight his brain from shutting down, his prolonged inactivity draining out what adrenaline he had leftover from earlier. "Stay out of the Queen's court for as long as you can."

"Will do."

Magnus opened his eyes and met Jace's. "Actually, give me your arm."

Jace's eyes narrowed but he did as he was told.

"I'll just take some energy from you." Magnus explained before grabbing the hand offered. "Don't move." A few seconds later, he unchained himself and underwent the same motions he did back at Raphael's, swirling his fingers above his tattooed arm to lift his phone out, and smiled a little when Jace let out a surprised breath. Magnus took Jace's arm and did a series of spells to make the phone sink in, leaving no evidence to its presence, then let go. "If you're within any area of service or internet, I'll be able to track you the mundane way. Otherwise, I'll see you at the Seelie realm, Blondie."

Jace grabbed Magnus' elbow. "Thanks, Magnus. Thanks for a lot of things. You sacrificed yourself for me - even if it was just an Eidolon demon. And thanks for Alec as well. The wedding, I – you know what? Just. Thanks for everything. By the angel, I'm turning into a mundane overflowing with _feelings_. Trying to be a mindless robot beside Valentine is making me stir crazy."

Magnus chuckled breathily. "Learn to control only your face. Emotions are a powerful thing. It'll help you keep your head straight."

"You're telling me." Jace huffed. "Valentine keeps insulting me for having emotions but isn't his hatred for Downworlders an emotion? Damn hypocrite." Jace lifted his head, eyes straying to the side as he strained his neck.

"Someone's coming?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Jace tightened the grip on Magnus' elbow and ripped off the sleeve with swift ease, forcing a small thin cylinder to the caramel palm before pulling away completely, eyes twinkling. "Don't belittle the drugs. Drink that when you're ready. It should amplify your magic." Jace waved the torn material. "I'll drop this outside. Good luck, man."

Magnus rolled his eyes albeit more fondly than he would have thought ever feeling with present company. " _Blondie_. I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it, _Bane_." Jace smirked then stood up and quickly disappeared into the depths of the building.

Magnus laid his head back and closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

If Blondie was right, he'd have to endure a few hours or a day of drugs fucking with his thoughts and emotions until his magic returned. It would be a tremendous pain in the ass as his mind was already unfortunately vulnerable as of late. For all the years he has lived, he'd never had drugs pumped into him without magic to counteract most of the harmful effects.

Magnus walked back to the back of his cell and lowered himself to the floor. "You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Bane." He reminded himself of the seat he temporarily vacated that early morning. It seemed so long ago now. No matter, the point remained. He was more than capable of being able to portal himself out upon regaining his magic. There was nothing deterring him. Maybe wards but even those he'd be able to destroy.

Because Valentine may have been smart enough to wait until he was crushed and defeated by his own mind before making use of him but the crazy Nephilim was also arrogant enough to believe a simple jail cell would prevent him from leaving. Basics of capturing a warlock was to use magic-nullifying handcuffs but they used mundane chains. How amateur.

"'Hypocrisy, pride, self-conceit, wrath, arrogance and ignorance belong, O Partha, to him who is born to the heritage of demons.'" Magnus recited from memory.

The idolised Valentine, the proud half-angel that preached an idealised world for the Nephilim, the so-called _ultimo_ of Shadowhunters from a generation that wanted to scrub the earth clean of demons and their influence was now nothing more than the embodiment of demon traits.

 _My, how truly fitting._

* * *

Midnight had fallen and the coldness of the coming winter meant that standing outside under the moon was pretty much a solo affair. Looking at it, there wasn't anything different about the brick building but the sight of it made Alec despair.

He raised his hand and touched the gate, lips trembling. "Fuck." Alec cursed out. He shouldn't even be here outside Magnus' building. He should be out searching with the werewolves but even though they spent the whole afternoon going to pier after pier, they found nothing and neither did Catarina. So like a true failure, once they neared Magnus' home, he couldn't deny the pull and caved. He left the werewolves to continue the search, informing them he would ask Raphael for help.

And he would though he _was_ still undeniably engulfed by his jealousy. Torn between not wanting the vampire's help and wanting Magnus back. Torn because what if Raphael did find Magnus and not him? Alec wanted to be the one who found Magnus. It was petty and selfish. Possibly the most selfish sentiment Alec ever had in the entirety of his life. A sentiment he was studiously ignoring like everything else that wouldn't benefit him in any way; an efficient warrior's way.

He would go - soon. He just needed a minute to feel close to Magnus. He leaned on the cool metal and flinched back when it opened. "What the – ?" Alec stood, baffled, and then surged forward, closing the gate behind himself. He looked up at the stairs and pondered on the possibility of the loft door opening up for him as well.

With quick steps, he ran up the stairs and touched Magnus' loft door with his hands. His heart beat quickly in anticipation. When nothing happened, he twisted the knob and the door opened easily. "Shit." He murmured.

His eyes darted side to side curiously and he closed the door softly. A tender emotion started filling up his heart as it dawned on him that Magnus must have made it so he was allowed into the loft.

 _"I love you."_

Alec closed his eyes and collapsed back onto the door. "Shit." He licked his lips, trying to fight off tears, and forced himself forwards. When he reached the living room, he flung himself onto the couch and curled up with a pillow, pressing it to his face. It smelt slightly of Magnus and alcohol, of comfort and nostalgia.

 _"It's okay, Alec. You have Jace now."_

He should have known Magnus was as self-sacrificing as he. Whether Alec deserved the love or not didn't matter because Magnus gave himself up. For him. And Alec didn't even have the decency to notice the warlock's strong feelings for him over the few weeks they were 'dating'. If their situation was still considered that after one date - or two, technically.

He had been way too focused on everything else to spend time with Magnus after the picnic date. He fooled himself thinking that because his mind whirled on thought after thought about the enigmatic warlock (using what interaction they had between them), it was enough. Fooled himself into thinking that the small joy of seeing each other when they met up for patrols or missions would be enough. Fooled himself while Magnus hovered by the side-lines, unwittingly but ultimately disregarded and hurt by Alec once more. When would he learn?

Even knowing he knew nothing of relationships or dating didn't stop him from feeling like shit.

Yet in spite of his failings, Magnus loved him. Loved him while he had, once again, allowed himself to be burdened by his duties and weighed down by his mother's cruel words.

And for what?

 _For what?_ The words repeated themselves inside Alec's head and he couldn't shake it off. It was a question he seemed to be asking himself more and more ever since Magnus came into his life.

He nearly killed Meliorn for the Clave, for what? For it to take his siblings stopping him and fighting with him to try to make him realise he was being a narrow-minded and mindless murderer. He had stubbornly followed the Clave and their rules, for what? For them to turn around and spit at the work they did for the Nephilim cause, putting Izzy on trial to threaten them into giving the Cup up. He proposed and almost married Lydia, for what? For parents so ungrateful of his sacrifices that they saw him as nothing but a pawn to use to their advantage instead of their son.

He had been so unwarrantedly rude and dismissive towards Magnus because he was afraid of revealing himself, for what? For it to take Magnus getting so hurt and in the end still take the initiative to stop him making the worst mistake of his life.

They were all for nothing.

He knew that and yet here he was with Magnus gone. Throughout his life, Alec had lost a lot for Jace and the list grew all the time. But it wouldn't have the warlock's name added to it. He wouldn't allow it. There was no reason for Magnus to give himself up as Alec didn't want him to so the warlock's reason was for naught. And he'd be damned if he lost Magnus for nothing.

Safe within Magnus' sanctuary, Alec let hot tears slip out of his shut eyes, barely feeling them before they were absorbed by the pillow. Just five minutes. Five minutes of weakness and he'd leave to ask Raphael for help then continue the search for however long it took to secure Magnus' freedom.

The day had been bleak, yes, but Alec was no less determined than he was when he told Magnus _"I'm coming after you."_

* * *

 _Breathing me into you, I'm falling out, I'm caught red-handed.  
_

 _And it's a guilty heart that beats for you._


	13. Divenire

_Magnus stood on the dark slippery path, looking down at the city glittering and shining and bustling with life. Rain splattered on his exposed skin, wet. Droplets ran in rivulets following the dizzying path of his face into his open mouth. The crisp night air tasted fresh straight out of a midnight rainforest mingling with the saltiness of his tears._

 _The world was narrowed in on nothing and everything. An explosion of emotions and feelings clashing with the blurriness of the world that kept on going._

 _Walking precariously along the rooftop, despair echoed around and constricted the throat that grappled to breathe in oxygen. The need to_ end it all _so pressing and damaging that hovering one foot over the edge of the edifice was a much needed taste of freedom and not the death sentence to hell that it really was._

 _Red lights flashed like great signs above the city of London as if to scream what society knew to be true; what society needed him to do. To die. And it would be so easy, so easy, to end it all. All the pain, heartache and terrible loneliness – hopelessness._

 _He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to._

 _A swig from the bottle of alcohol in his hand sharpened him, giving a kick start through his whole being that made a question erupt from the haze of his mind._

 _Will you end like this?_

 _The question was important, the answer more so. In the deep end of the swirling mass of confusion and negativity, he knew the answer must be known. But at that moment with his heart beating fast, skin clammy and body collapsing under the burden of accumulated years of torture and agony, he thought maybe the question that really needed to be asked was: why?_

 _Why was he born a demon, a monster? Would those be what defined him or would it be the overwhelming depression from heartbreak and loss that would?_

 _All questions were important._

 _But at that exact point in his life, nothing mattered except how in charge of his life he was; the coming exhilaration from being able to curse everyone who left him and let them know that he could leave too. Though, even as that thought tried to bring forth the euphoria he should be feeling from taking his life into his own hands, he remembered that demons weren't mourned for, monsters weren't thought of. No one living or dead, no memory and no being would care if he died._

 _As an immortal, as a warlock, to live so long, he needed to be a myriad of contradictions; the centre of a clash between what he desired and what he actually was._

 _In heart, he was a lover. A lover of many things but mainly of love itself. Of loving and being loved. Then of needing to love himself more than anyone else and being unable to. He had a need to be remembered and honoured yet also knew those weren't important, simply wanting to know he was loved or at least needed whilst alive._

 _He considered himself to be a selfish man for wanting those things that mortals would get in a heartbeat because he wasn't a mortal. He was a monster unable to love himself and unlovable in spite of how much love he gave away. It was fitting or maybe it wasn't. But he was a survivor and he was prideful; self-sacrificing and compassionate._

 _He was Magnus Bane and his world revolved around himself - except it didn't.  
_

 _And maybe, that was a question in and of itself to extend from the previous lot of_ why _? Or not because he was a demon and that was that, wasn't it? That was the whole problem of his long dismal life._

 _"Magnus, come back down."_

 _The voice called from far away. He refused it. What use was tenderness when it was evanescent? It wouldn't combat permanent anguish._

 _"Magnus! Get down."_

 _Nothing would smooth over despondency._

 _"Magnus Bane, is this who you are?"_

 _It took a moment or a lifetime to realise his own lips uttered those words. However, it took only a second to answer what he knew in his core. That no, this wasn't who he was._

 _"Magnus Bane endures what is unbearable and bears it." Then, "but why?"_

 _"MAGNUS BANE, COME DOWN TO YOUR FAMILY RIGHT NOW."_

 _Opening his eyes he didn't know he had closed, he touched his damp clothes over where his heart lay. "What is family?" Came out of his mouth. "What is family!" He practically shouted. "I have no family."  
_

 _"We are your family, Magnus. Please let us in. Let us help you."_

 _He turned, slowly, pivoting on the spot with one foot before settling the hovering one down on solid plates. "What is family when no one loves me?" If he were in his right mind, Magnus Bane would not have asked. But he wasn't; hurricane of alcohol and wretchedness that he was.  
_

 _"We love you. We love you."_

 _He looked up with hooded eyes, half in darkness. "No one loves me only and that's what I need. No one chooses me over everyone else and that's what I need. No one is living for me as I live for them and that's what I need. No one, that's what I have. What I will only ever have."  
_

 _"Darling, don't be so pathetic."_

 _The words no longer came from the wind and rain. A figure formed from the wisps of smoke and out emerged blood painted on white skin like the red lights of the city, glaring and defying the blanket of the night sky._

 _Her smile was as sinful as ever and just as cruel but it was softened by the nostalgic tainted love he had held onto for a long period of time in hope of his love being reciprocated._

 _Hope that was dashed._

 _"Love is fleeting. Even more so when you're immortal." She said in that sensual way she always did. "Hundreds of years old and still so naïve." She sneered. "_ _We immortals don't easily forgive betrayal. Especially one like yours; helping the Nephilim._ _Eternity is a long time to spend alone without others of your kind, Magnus."_

 _"True love never dies." He parroted. "Immortality is perpetual but immortals aren't permanent. You forget, Camille, that mortals may be ephemeral but their essence are immortal because_ amor preservo animus _. Love preserves the soul."_

 _"And how will that save you? No matter how hard you love, there is no soul in you to completely love. You will fade out as empty as you came into the world; a demon's child."_

 _"Erased from existence, never to be remembered." He took a breath and noticed that the rain had stopped, the air no longer cool but heavy and humid. "I'm unworthy, I know." The acknowledgement came from deep within and perhaps it was that acceptance that made Magnus Bane realise that dying because he hadn't gotten the love he wanted was a new level of lunacy for him. His past should have taught him more than that._

 _His past...  
_

 _"I do love you, Magnus." The older female assured lovingly. "It's just... You aren't enough."_

 _"You say you love me." He had wanted to say to the last woman he had truly loved. "But your capacity for love is nothing to mine. What is love if you discard me so easily?"_

 _He should have learned from then that he would never be enough. Not for her, his mother, his step-father or anyone else that have gone and were yet to come. The world had urged him long ago to be satisfied with what semblance of love could be offered in return for his bleeding heart. He hadn't listened. So he continued to suffer over wanting more and more until he met who he thought was a kindred spirit.  
_

 _"You and I, Magnus, who endure forever, love in such a manner as cannot be conceived of by mortals."_

 _Her wicked ruby lips and silver tongue had seduced him into a world of blind obedience. He had listened like a fool. Thinking that if a mortal's love wouldn't be enough for him, a fraction from the magnitude of an immortal's love would be. Greedy as warlocks were, he shouldn't have been so consecutively stupid. Why pursue something that couldn't truly be given?  
_

 _So ultimately, he had caved: "I don't need all-encompassing love."_

 _It may have been the biggest lie he ever uttered. Though, for the years that came after, he lived by it. Right up until he met the dashing boy decked in black leather with gorgeous curling black hair._

 _"Who are_ you _?"_

 _He had been utterly swept instantaneously off his feet and so effortlessly too. His heart had suddenly beat hard and strong, released from nearly a century of staying in a frozen state having iced over that one night in London when even with alcohol his body had failed to warm him._

 _"Well done."_

 _His stomach had fluttered and warmth flooded the cold desert inside him. "More like medium-rare." He had smiled inwardly and seconds later, his glamoured eyes met dazzling hazel ones.  
_

 _His world changed then. Back to the world he knew from before: bursting of colours. He lost his sense of reality, of himself. If his lips had finally curved upwards and a genuine grin was released from deep within, he wouldn't have been able to tell. His focal point had been on the beautiful extraordinary bashful boy looking at him with unbridled curiosity and unrestrained awe.  
_

 _"I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced." Was what he said but inside he was saying something else. He was saying, "Can I hope?"_

 _And when the young mortal Shadowhunter said, "I'm Alec." What he heard was, "Try."_

 _So he did._

 _And for a few glorious days he forgot again that absolute love wasn't his to receive. He chased and fretted and lurched forward to stop the beautiful Shadowhunter, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Don't go barrelling into danger." He had pleaded though what he meant was, "I'm not ready to lose you."_

 _His concern had been gifted with his name being said exasperatedly along with, "Jace is important."  
_

 _Worriedly, he asked, "More important than your life?" Really trying to clarify, "How about me?"_

 _The reply he got was sobering: "He is my parabatai and my brother. Let me go." It cracked his bandaged and bruised heart, the meaning screaming in his ears: "I love him. Not you."_

 _He backed down then because he finally remembered and he decided that this time around,_ he would settle _for whatever was given._

 _But settling and being happy were mutually exclusive. He would settle, resigned, and be miserable. Live off of tiny episodes of brightness bestowed upon him by the mercy of the young mortal Shadowhunter. Settle with the certainty that not even a piece of the angel's heart would be his and, despite that, protect the fragile organ with his whole being. And fear, knowing he had no say in how the boy's calloused well-used bow-abused hands would care for his heart in turn.  
_

 _Facing Valentine with that understanding, it was easy to sacrifice himself. He had always disregarded himself when it came to love._

 _For demon's weren't to be loved, angels were. And who was Magnus Bane to go against love? Yes, it was ripping him apart. Yes, he was hurting. Yes, he was desolate. Nevertheless, he was Magnus Bane and, for what it was worth, he would endure anyway.  
_

"Kau harus tetap kuat, nak." _You must stay strong, son._

 _He swallowed harshly and stumbled away from the unwelcome voice. The split second between falling off the rooftop and staring into the eyes of his mother wrecked him more completely than anything else._

"Ibu tinggalkan aku." _You abandoned me, mother._

 _The descent was less thrilling than he thought. The night was frigid, reaching absolute zero, the hail stung his skin and he lashed out from betrayal._

"IBU TINGGALKAN AKU!" _He screamed, eyes tearing up. "How could you?"_

 _Her beautiful face peered down at him from over the edge of the building, sadness in her eyes._

"Maaf _._ " _I am sorry._

 _"Everyone is." He twisted himself in the air to face the ground instead. "But you weren't." A flash of the last image he had of his mother came to the forefront of his mind, battered and broken hanging off a rope. "You weren't."_

 _The free fall wasn't freeing. All he felt as he hurtled down to the wet brick ground was dread. Dread and a nagging force that started ticking, the sound growing louder and louder; a reminder._

 _"…you have to stay awake." His mind dredged up.  
_

 _Alexander materialised solidly below him, face upturned and determined. "I'm coming after you."_

 _"…stay awake."_

 _"Magnus,_ please _!" Alexander cried out._

 _Awake._

 _"NO! Let go of me! Let go!"_

 _Awake!_

 _"_ MAGNUS _!"_

Brown eyes snapped into view from under glittery lids and took in the blue smoke dancing within the containment of the small room. He stood up fluidly – a mistake - and staggered, landing on his hands and knees. Then, he threw up.

Yum.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and scrambled away from the pile of sick, mildly more coordinated. His sigh expelled enough breath that somehow cleared the putrid air of the cell. One narrowed look at his surroundings and he registered that the smoke had disappeared but the area now seemed to be glimmering cobalt in an inconspicuous way.

A surreptitious glance at his sparkling hands later, he flattened his lips to a grim line. His magic was back but it was also haywire. He wiggled his fingers and snapped for a fire. An explosion erupted and claimed the wall across from him, leaving a hole and pile of rubble.

"Oh dear." He exclaimed.

Shouts resounded from above as a result although they seemed far away enough that he felt no immediate need to ready himself for a fight. Carefully, he raised himself to a stand. The clink of solid glass rolling on the ground floated into his ears in the midst of the loud cacophony from overhead. He looked down and perked up a bit at the sight of the vial Blondie had forced into his hand.

"What are you doing, man?"

Magnus jerked at the voice. "Jace?"

"Drink the fucking vial, _Bane_. We need to leave." Blondie hissed from outside the cell, harried. "Valentine is on his way."

"Weren't you with him?" Magnus questioned then promptly abandoned waiting for an answer as Blondie simply gestured for him to hurry the fuck up. He crouched, swiped it from the floor and twisted the cap to chug it.

The effect was immediate; his skin rippled with magic, his glamours dropped and his throat constricted - something was wrong. "What…"

Jace glimmered as Magnus collapsed onto his knees, struggling to breath. He watched as Blondie morphed into Valentine. Because of course it wasn't Jace. When had anything for the past fucking hours, days, weeks or months gone right for him?

"So gullible, demons." Valentine tutted, baring his teeth in a feral grin as he left.

Magnus grabbed at his throat, trying to use his magic to alleviate his choking. But no matter how hard he thrust his magic, nothing happened. The lack of air started to shut his brain down until all he could think about was how he was probably going to die in this pathetic way.

"Magnus!"

He gulped and refused to acknowledge anything anymore. Though he did succumb to curiosity when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Alexander. Sweet, caring Alexander looking stricken.

Magnus took in a shattering breath. "Real?" He managed to whisper before his body started convulsing. He collapsed onto the floor, writhing, and took in shallow breaths. Then, there it was again. Hazel eyes staring into his. "Ale – xander."

He smiled or maybe he didn't but he wanted to. Whatever had really occurred, as he stared into those bright hazels that saved him from the dark emptiness of his ghost of a life before and were looking at him in worry and not distrust, he thought this was a good way to die.

"Alexander…"

Magnus felt his heart stutter and used the last of his strength to touch the hand on his cheek. " _Aku cinta kamu_ …" He mouthed, heartfelt.

"Magnus, wake up."

"I…" Colours burst forth from nowhere growing brighter and brighter until he was blinded. He felt his magic bubble, the energy flowing and expanding like an untameable force. For a split second he felt fear then his magic exploded.

* * *

Snaps and twittering filtered through the thick green boughs of the forest. The leaf-carpeted path littered with broken twigs crunching and snapping under the brunt of the werewolves scattering about in forage, invading the land the moment they emerge from the glowing portal hidden behind a leafy dome of reaching trees.

Alec stood at the helm of a group of standing men and women a few steps away, paying no mind to the pack that spread out behind him. On his right was Luke, a barrel-chested brown man whose eyes were glittering green in the darkness. To his left was Raphael sporting a strong arrogant look, snowy skin complementing the colour of the moon. Behind them all were two women, Lily, whom Alec met just hours ago, her glinting dark blue hair contrasting shockingly with her pearly skin, and Catarina who might have blended in the darkness with her dark skin tone except for her short white hair that served as a sort of halo around her face.

"How will we know when they find him?"

Luke lifted his emerald eyes to the sky. "They will disturb the nearest trees."

"Alright."

Silence fell till Luke spoke again. "Why did you come here before, Catarina?"

"An old patient at the hospital," Catarina answered, her white hair delicately flowing in the wind. "Her child was buried here long ago and she had no family left to ask to accompany her. I was curious about this island so I went along."

"What's interesting about this island?" Raphael questioned.

"Hart Island is the burial site of thousands of unnamed, unclaimed dead." Catarina replied. "It changed purpose from being a prison workhouse for delinquent boys, a women's insane asylum, an isolation zone during the yellow fever epidemic, an old men's home, a tuberculosis hospital, a reformatory to what it is now, a cemetery."

"It reeks." Lily complained.

"Don't breathe then." Raphael snapped.

"There!" Luke pointed at the sky where a flock of birds shot out into the sky.

As one, they moved through the woodland, all conscious of the hulking figures converging in the same direction as they. Alec arrived at the scene first and held up a halting hand above his head. His eyes trained in on the decrepit brick two-storey house the werewolves were sniffing at.

The central part of the second floor was more or less non-existent, its only proof of existence were the metal bars peeking out from the top of the first floor and roof plates bent upwards almost as if something had yanked off the missing structure.

Luke held up a torn material from beside him. "They found this. It's Magnus'."

Alec took the ragged cloth and held it up to his eyes, cataloguing the familiar pattern. He pocketed it and took out his Sensor, pressing a few buttons. When it started vibrating, he clasped it back to his belt. "Couple of demons. Can the pack handle it?"

"Yeah."

"There will be Circle members as well." Raphael stepped forward, head tilting up. "The plan?"

Alec took out his seraph blade. "We spread out and cover the whole expanse of that first floor from this side. Destroy the demons and subdue the Circle members. But," He turned around to look at all of them in the eye one by one, even the werewolves. "If your life is in danger, don't hesitate to kill." He glanced at Raphael then Luke. "Surely one of you know how to dispose of bodies without the Clave finding out?"

Luke shrugged. "We can burn them. Works well enough with mundane bodies."

"We'll do that then." Alec nodded. "Can you assign a werewolf to lead me to Magnus?"

They all jerked when a sound not unlike that of a thunder disturbed the quiet peace.

Alec gripped his seraph blade tighter. "Move!"

In an instant, he was jumping through the open rectangle window frames into the building along with the rest and the fight was on. The demons roared and the Circle members drew out their weapons. Red sprinkles of light burst forth from every direction and every swing of seraph blades cast light onto the rubbish strewn floor.

Alec dispatched demon after demon, working through the whole place as he looked around for a stairwell. He guessed Magnus would be kept below as the explosion didn't take place above. Though, he could very well be wrong.

"Alaric, stay with Alec!"

A wounded howl made him switch directions. He charged towards a Circle member about to make a fatal blow and swiftly knocked them to the ground with a well-aimed kick. The werewolf leaped onto the Circle member and Alec pressed his boot to the Shadowhunter's throat. He stepped away when the body beneath him turned limp.

Alec turned around the same time a werewolf stopped before him. "Alaric?" He figured he'd take the answering howl as a yes. "Lead the way."

They sped off, slaying demons along the way. His earlier deduction was proven when they went down a rusting stairwell. Halfway down, Raphael joined them, bloodied and with fangs bared.

Alec jumped down the last few steps and stopped abruptly at the sight of the yellow-lit floor lined with cell after cell fit for dogs or at least an animal the size of a tiny horse with no space to move. A few feet away, he saw a pile of soil and broken bricks. He strode towards the possible site of the explosion, sparing disgusted looks at the cells he went past.

"He's in one of those." A foreign voice announced.

Alec turned to see a scruffy man - probably Alaric -, rage boiling in his gut from what he heard. Beside him, Raphael growled and he was close to doing so himself. How dare they treat Magnus like this? Warlocks were human and deserved to be treated better than this.

"I'll get Catarina." Raphael said before going back to where they came from.

Alaric stalked along, sniffing the air, hands transforming into claws as they neared the rubble. "In here."

Alec hastily drew a Strength rune as he walked over. He gripped the vertical metal poles; their combined effort detached the bars, as a whole, with a resounding bang. He let go to pull out a witchlight stone, flooding the cell with light.

Magnus was writhing on the floor, his hands enclosed around his throat as he choked himself.

Horrified, Alec rushed in and dropped to his knees, unidentified substances squelching under his boots. He cradled the thrashing body into his arms. "Magnus, stop. Stop, please." He desperately tugged the warlock's hands. "Magnus, please."

His breath hitched when the warlock garbled out a word and redoubled his efforts at prying each finger away from the smooth caramel throat. "Magnus, can you hear me?" He hugged the warlock closer. "Hold on, just hold on. Shh…"

Loud clangs alerted him to incoming company and Alaric's voice informed a welcome news. "It's Catarina and Raphael."

"Ale – xander."

Alec's eyes widened and he leaned in close enough for his forehead to touch Magnus', tearing up in relief when he noticed the chocolate brown eyes gazing hazily into his. "I'm here. Catarina's coming. You'll be okay." He murmured, cupping the warlock's cheek.

"Is he awake?" Catarina asked upon reaching the cell.

Shaking his head, Alec pulled away from Magnus and watched as Catarina knelt down beside him. "He's unfocused. I think he's still dreaming somehow."

"Alexander…"

"Of you apparently." Catarina chuckled fondly, her glowing hands running just above Magnus' body.

Alec managed a smile even as his chest tightened. He could still hear the words _"I love you."_ In truth, they never left his conscious mind, their presence fuelling him and pressuring him at the same time. It was a mix of exhilaration and guilt, of euphoric warmth and cold unease. He didn't do anything to deserve those words or the strong emotion that came with them. He didn't know if he could respond in kind.

All he knew was that he wanted Magnus to be a part of his family. Whether that be as a… boyfriend or simply someone important to him as the warlock was already. Love in this form was something he wanted to avoid. It was something he never really could understand because he never had it impartially for himself before Magnus.

Alec audibly gasped as a hand covered the one he had laid on the warlock's cheek. He felt the jaw contract under the weight and saw Magnus mouth something. "Relax." He caressed the warlock's cheekbone with his thumb and revelled in the silken chocolate-gold skin. "You're okay."

Catarina snapped her fingers and placed her hand on top of Magnus' chest, magic pulsing steadily. "No, no, come on!"

"What? What is it?"

"His heart." Catarina answered shortly.

Alec's breath hitched. "Magnus, wake up." He begged.

"I…"

Before he could begin to register that Magnus had spoken, he was yanked backwards. Yowls were heard and he pried his eyes open only to close them again with a groan. The whole cell was bright, so bright he could see it from beneath his eyelids. He was being pulled away, defenceless.

"Oh no." He heard Catarina cry out and then a violent, destructive noise disabled his hearing. Pain erupted all around him as heavy sharp _things_ pelted down onto him. His brain took a moment to catch up to the present, the ringing in his ears confusing him. He concluded the whole building must have collapsed.

Alec opened his eyes again and, ignoring the bricks crashing down, narrowed in on Magnus who was glowing white though the light was gradually becoming dimmer. He launched himself over and stretched out to cover the warlock with his body.

Dimly, he could feel his blood trickling all over and detected every solid hit on his body. He noted that the debris were coming down less, slower. As carefully as he could without exposing more of his body, he extracted his stele from his pocket and wiggled his hand to his throat, burning on an iratze.

"Move, I'll carry him." Raphael tapped his shoulder.

"No, I'll do it." Alec rebutted forcefully, illogically possessive, as he rolled off to his knees. He slid his arms carefully underneath Magnus' body and lifted the warlock up with slightly shaking arms. Even if he sprained a leg, he surmised he still wouldn't allow anyone else but him to carry the warlock. That was his right and would hopefully remain his.

Catarina staggered over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He gave a wan smile. "Let's go."

* * *

By the time Alec reached the top of the stairs and entered the loft, he was trembling like a leaf from the effort. He took a moment to lean on the wall, huffing, and listened to the murmurs from below where Catarina, Raphael and Luke were talking. His mind though wasn't deciphering anything they said, fully intent on staring fixedly at Magnus sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He took a deep breath and held it as he pushed off the wall and made his way to the bedroom. In an attempt to keep up his strength, he bit his lip and grit his teeth to split his brain's attention from his exhaustion. It was with overwhelming relief when he laid Magnus gently onto the bed so as not to jostle the warlock awake.

Catarina came in the bedroom and Alec left without being told. He found himself sharing the living room space with Raphael and detested it. As friends went, Raphael was a good one. Considering the cold reception he got at the Dumort excluding Lily, it was rather risky as a leader to leave with him to search for Magnus. Still, Alec was too tired to care about being unreasonably jealous so he flopped down on the couch and stonily appraised the vampire. "Not leaving?" He took out his stele and leisurely marked more iratzes onto his body.

"I have things to say to you." Raphael sat down across from him. "Magnus assured me you had nothing to do with breaking Camille out of the Dumort but Nephilim are one and the same to us Downworlders. I don't _mind_ you, Alec, and for Magnus' sake, I'd like for my Clan to forgive at least you. But you aren't special just because Magnus has singled you out."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Way to break the silence by a heavy conversation though it was high time they talked about it, he supposed. With the threat of Valentine looming, this much bad blood between the Institute and the Clan was bad. His sister and Clary being the main reasons for this merely meant it was up to him to clean up the mess. As usual. "I know that and I agree." He acquiesced. "If it means anything to you, on behalf of all of them, I would like to extend my apologies to you, Raphael, as Clan head."

"Words cannot solve this. Not after Clarissa betrayed our trust. The clan wants an official apology."

"What exactly are you asking for?" Alec wondered out loud, racking his brain for potential negative effects. He and Lydia had been working on getting the Institute handed to them both and he knew for a fact that Lydia was supposed to have sent the request yesterday. If approved, an official apology from the Institute would be easy. If not, Lydia would probably understand anyway so it wouldn't be too much of a problem. As for the Clave…

"I want an apology from the New York Institute and the Clave for breaking the Accords. The showiness will appease my Clan." Raphael raised an eyebrow.

Alec breathed out slowly. "I can't tell the Clave. The Institute, I can do – to an extent. But the Clave, no."

Raphael shook his head. "Magnus said you're an honourable man."

"You were there when my sister spearheaded the mission to free Meliorn so you know about it. The Clave used her connection to him and blamed her for it. She was put on trial and was nearly stripped of her runes." Alec worked his jaw. "I will not – I _cannot_ allow that to happen again. There must be something else."

"Ah, _justo_. The one thing you hold above all else, protecting your family. How could I forget that you almost married a woman to save your name?" Raphael was close to sneering though Alec felt it wasn't directed at him but his race as a whole. "The way I count it, your little group has made two grievances against my Clan so I want two favours in return. How's that?"

"As long as the favours can be dealt with by only me, my siblings and Clary then I agree."

" _Bueno_. We'll keep it between the Clan and your group." Raphael eyed him. "I hope you know I'm only being this lenient because of your relation to Magnus."

"I'm grateful for it."

"On another note." Raphael pinned him with another stare. "The next time harm befalls Magnus because of you Nephilim, I _will_ hold you accountable, Lightwood."

Alec nodded with a grim smile, half-wry and half-self-deprecating. "I deserve that…"

"You're a strange one. I don't think we're on the same page." Raphael tilted his head. "What happened to Magnus because of Camille is entirely your sister and Clary's fault but this, him sacrificing himself is a mere by-product of his attachment to you. It isn't necessarily your fault. What I _am_ blaming you for is pulling him into your Shadowhunter affairs."

Raphael stood and walked closer until he was a step away from Alec. "I'm not sure you cared enough to know but Magnus has been shirking his duties as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Add that to the fact that he's helping you... The Downworlders aren't happy with him nor is the Clan. He's not even supposed to be here anymore. He has temporarily vacated his position and was about to leave before you lot dragged him along to your mission."

 _Leave?_ Alec inhaled sharply. This was news to him and admittedly, Raphael was right. He didn't even bother knowing the consequences of Magnus joining in on patrols and missions. All he had thought about was his own happiness at being able to spend time with Magnus without neglecting his own duties. Never once did he bother finding out why the High Warlock of Brooklyn had so much free time.

Shit. He was such a failure. Every damn time. And he told Magnus he'd be better, he'd _promised_.

"Stop beating yourself up." Raphael chastised. "Magnus is older than you and he can make his own bad decisions. Just don't encourage him. And stop involving him in Nephilim business."

Alec squinted at the vampire. This was perhaps the most confusing conversation he had ever had to partake in. Even his mother's intent was easier to decipher than Raphael's. "What exactly do you want me to do?" He asked, reminiscent of his earlier question. "I understand Magnus wanting to be by my side during patrols and missions so I won't be able to reason with him on that. I've done what I can to keep his involvement in the dark so that the Institute doesn't know anything and neither does the Clave. There's nothing I can do about the Downworlders."

Raphael sighed, frustrated, and walked away to sit back down. "Magnus is an idiot." Was the matter-of-fact toned reply. "There's nothing you _can_ do, regrettably, if you insist on being understanding with him."

The sound of a door opening alerted them to Catarina stepping out of the bedroom. "I don't know what drugs were injected into his body but they aren't life-threatening. He'll be fine after a few days so long as he doesn't strain himself. Will you be taking care of him?"

Alec met her eyes and nodded. "Should I call you when he wakes?"

"For my peace of mind," Catarina smiled. "Otherwise, don't hesitate to call if you have other things to do or if you need help. Magnus is quite a handful when he's restricted from using magic."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Then we will go." Raphael declared, standing up.

Alec looked at him, contemplative. "Will I be allowed to visit Hotel Dumort?"

"What for?"

"I think there's a lot more you need to lecture me about." Alec replied softly.

"I don't enjoy lecturing people, I'll have you know." Raphael smirked. "But, if you need it, I'm sure the Institute has my number in file." The vampire tilted his head to Catarina. "You can also talk to her."

Catarina's smile turned encouraging. "Magnus has his reasons sometimes but ultimately, I wouldn't mind steering you in the right direction." She turned to glare at Raphael. "Without speaking about things Magnus doesn't want Alec to know."

Alec startled. "What?"

Catarina switched her attention back to him. "About the reasons he's temporarily vacated his position." She moved in closer to take his hand. "Magnus cares about you a lot and there isn't much he won't be willing to sacrifice. However, do not let that be any reason for you to leave Magnus." Her voice turned hard. "If you do, I guarantee it won't just be Raphael who will give you hell for it."

" _Bien dicho_. Well said, _amigo_." Raphael praised lazily.

Alec shook his head. "It has yet to cross my mind." He took a breath. "I swear on the angel I won't leave him for it. As Raphael said, Magnus is capable of making his own decisions. But I will learn to know better how to discourage him before he does this sort of thing again."

Catarina squeezed his hand then let go. "Good to hear. Now, we'll be going so take care of Magnus for us."

"Will do."

Not a moment later, they both vanished into a portal and Alec proceeded to the bathroom, gathering towels, a bowl filled with water and a robe. He entered the bedroom, set them all down and shuck his jacket off. He then took a deep, steadying breath and set to work cleaning Magnus up, redressing the warlock afterwards.

The sun was up in the sky by the time he finished. He had deposited the cloth and basin in the bathroom and was currently reclined on the bed with Magnus' head laying on his chest as he lightly brushed his fingers through the warlock's loose bangs. Alec bent over and kissed the warlock's forehead, lingering for a moment before tugging Magnus closer to his body, curling an overprotective arm around the slender waist. Content, he drifted off to a light sleep.

* * *

 _We are the heroes of our time._

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds._

Heroes – Alex and The Talai Lama


	14. Dusk Has Fallen

The easy muted noise of Brooklyn at the crack of dawn filtered in through the open windows along with blowing wind that rustled the stacks of papers occupying the normally empty kitchen countertop. Hard at work, Alec was furiously scribbling away on papers. After he had decided to take care of Magnus, he had started visiting the Institute for an hour each day to get briefed and take his work back to the loft.

It was certainly frustrating to not be able to help Izzy and Clary with the missions and patrols; being relegated to piecing information together, picking out patterns and creating strategies in the comforts of the loft instead. He had always been there for Izzy and to not be able to was a form of torture that was slowly killing him.

Caring for Magnus was already emotionally draining by itself especially since the warlock was either tensed into a curled ball or loudly groaning in pain. Through the days that passed, Alec had found himself appreciating Clary more and more for her ingenious ideas to keep Magnus calm. The scented candles were by far his favourite of methods though hugging Magnus did the job better when screaming was involved.

According to Catarina, all of this were merely side-effects of the drugs either creating nightmares or phantom pains. Alec dearly hoped it was the former as he felt helpless enough with Magnus' current state. Knowing it was his fault made it all the worse but he was good about not jumping into that wormhole.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to be nice enough to ignore the fact that Magnus had confessed to him. He had no clue how to react to it so he pushed it aside to prod at a later date. Baby steps, he needed to take baby steps with this relationship. First, he wanted to be able to call Magnus his boyfriend.

 _BUZZ!_

He perked up at the sound of the doorbell and sidled up to the window, leaving his work for a moment, to peer down. A small smile graced his face when he saw the slender forms of his sister and Clary waving up at him. With light steps, he was out the door and down the steps to open the gate.

"How are you, big bro?" Izzy greeted cheerfully as she closed the gate behind her.

"Hi Alec." Clary said as she brushed past them both and up the stairs. "I'm going to check on Magnus!"

"I'm fine, Izzy. How was patrol last night?"

Izzy made a face and grabbed Alec's arm so they could follow after Clary together. "Boring. Couple of Ravener demons but nothing we couldn't handle. Clary's doing really well with her training."

"Good."

"Uh huh," Izzy grinned. "How's Magnus?"

"He's better today." Alec smiled. "He only screamed once. I think the drugs are finally nearly out of his system." He held the door open for his sister and tugged the door close afterwards.

"Thank the Angel. It's been a long six days… Has Catarina said anything?"

"To wait."

Izzy sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Wait… That's all we do these days, isn't it?"

Clary peeked out from the bedroom. "Magnus seems to be in a lighter sleep today. Maybe he'd wake up tomorrow."

Alec nodded. "I hope so." He startled when he heard groaning and saw Clary dart back into the bedroom. He looked on worriedly and when the noise didn't stop, he finally went to see Magnus himself. Clary was rubbing Magnus' arm to try to give comfort and it clearly wasn't working so he launched himself over to wrap his arms around Magnus' body.

Clary stepped aside and slipped out of the room with a slightly mirthful, "he's all yours."

Alec rolled his eyes and ran his hands down Magnus' sweaty sides. He pried the clenched fists open and started whispering sweet nothings. "Shhh, it's alright, Magnus. You're alright." He babbled. "Just hold on for a while longer. Catarina says it'll only be a matter of time. You've done so well…" He continued until Magnus relaxed.

With a sigh, he carefully laid the warlock back on the bed, head propped by a fluffed pillow, and stood. He swept his eyes over the clinging silk robe and gulped audibly at the enticing sight. It was with a herculean effort that he ripped his eyes away and left for the bathroom to get a towel and a new robe.

He had so far succeeded in not looking at Magnus' body whenever he cleaned him up or redressed the warlock. The task seemed impossible but it was actually doable and Alec wasn't one to ogle someone when they were unconscious no matter how appealing they looked.

Izzy maintained that he was a prude, wasting the chance to shamelessly admire Magnus in the warlock's full glory. And Clary has managed to look really impressed every time he confirmed that he hasn't taken so much as a peek yet. Honestly, he didn't know what to do with the both of them.

Lydia, though, had asked a far more off-putting question along the lines of "do you not want to see his body?" It was ludicrous; he was male and very gay. Even when he was in the closet, he never failed to jump on the opportunity of covertly admiring other males. Magnus was just different and Alec wanted the first time he saw the warlock's body to be when they were both conscious.

Also, he returned to the bedroom and set aside the robe and started to wipe the warlock down, there was nothing sexy about Magnus being sick. Inch by inch, he peeled off the robe, studiously keeping his eyes focused on the cloth. He rubbed down the warlock's legs and threw the rag to the floor along with the soiled robe.

With practiced ease, he had the warlock dressed in a new robe and he was out the door with the soiled materials. He bypassed his sister and Clary's teasing looks and dropped the stuff in the hamper to launder later. His eyes sought for the clock and he grumbled internally when it read three o'clock.

Sadly, he returned to the living room to kick his sister and Clary out. "Go back to the Institute; it's late. I still have work to do." When they didn't move he raised his brows and made a gesture to the door. "Mother will lecture you both if you take any longer."

"She has no right." Izzy grumbled as Clary made a face. "Lydia's the Head of the Institute."

"She's our mother."

"Is that what you say to yourself when she reprimands you about taking care of Magnus?" Izzy shook her head.

Clary stood with a deep-set frown. "She's not what a mother should be."

Alec regarded her tiredly, not exactly wanting to defend his mother but unwilling to have his family any more fragmented. "Look," He trailed off and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to say? He had lost any drive to make his mother proud any longer. His mother hadn't given a damn about what he wanted and that… It wasn't right, he knew that now.

"No, Clary's right." Izzy stood as well and held onto Clary. "All she cares about is the Lightwood name not us. I'm done with excusing her. I'm done."

"I don't really want to be the one suggesting this but…" Clary started. "Have you guys ever thought about asking Lydia if, you know, your mother could be removed from the Institute? She's causing more harm than good and she hasn't even been helping out. All she does is scream."

Izzy looked away just as Alec turned his gaze back down. "She's our mother." He repeated.

"She's your mother, I know, but… she's cruel." Clary drew herself to full height. "If you want a mother, my mom can be yours as well."

Shocked, Izzy whipped her head over to stare at Clary.

Alec stayed still. Sharing mothers? He almost laughed. That was such a foreign concept. So utterly mundane. "Back to the Institute, both of you." He ordered lightly.

"See you tomorrow, big bro."

Clary spared a small smile as she was tugged away by Izzy. "Think about it." She said softly.

"Let me know when you reach the Institute, Iz." Alec smothered a smirk when his sister waved him away before the door closed shut behind the girls. He returned to the kitchen and his work but he was distracted. Clary's suggestion had merit and truthfully, all his mother did _was_ suck up to the Clave and lecture. More like, spread negativity. Then again, this was _his mother_ and to ask Lydia to banish her? He couldn't ask his ex-fiancé to do that. He'd have to… do it himself.

He shook his head and burrowed himself deeper into his work.

Hours later when the sun had reclaimed its prime spot in the sky and New York City came alive, late noon found Alec waking up in a sour mood. There was an incessant buzzing coming from his pocket and there was also an unidentified thing swatting his nose that he mostly blamed for disturbing his sleep. Sleep-hazy, he tried to swat at the bird – what else could it be? – and was scratched for his efforts. He jumped out of his seat in alarm.

Suddenly wide awake, he glared at the white cat sitting innocently on the countertop and then noticed a piece of paper hanging off his face. Disgruntled, he unstuck it and used it to swat the cat away, watching as it sauntered away gracefully without a care in the world.

It struck him then that this must be the stray cat Magnus mentioned before. What was the name? "Chairman Meow?" He asked the cat, feeling ridiculous then gratified when the feline meowed at him. "Stay then, I guess." He stretched out his body, groaning with every crack of his bones. He yawned loudly and made his way to the bedroom.

Magnus was sprawled, face smooth of creases and body relaxed. All in all, the warlock seemed to not be in pain anymore which was a giant relief to Alec. He padded over to the bed, sat down and carefully combed through the warlock's soft hair. "Aren't you hungry yet, Magnus? It's time to wake up… It's been a week." He murmured softly. "I miss your voice. I miss you."

 _Bzzzt!_

Alec fished out his phone from his pocket in annoyance to find a text from Lydia. He opened it and typed out a short text telling her he was on his way. He untangled his fingers from the warlock's hair and froze when, unexpectedly, Magnus squirmed on the bed and shifted closer. It was the first time the warlock had made any conscious movement outside of nightmares or phantom pains.

"Magnus?" Alec asked fragilely. When no answer came, he deflated and planted a kiss on the warlock's head. "I'm going to the Institute for a while. I'll be back soon." He slid his hand down Magnus' cheek before he left the room.

* * *

Magnus woke, sweat beading down his skin. He swallowed shallowly, pressing the tips of his cold fingertips against his closed eyelids. His mind was a mess; he was disoriented.

The last drug given to him had warped his mind in ways that had left him breathless with the desire to end his life. He was consumed with such darkness and it was like he had been dying with every breath he took, every beat of his heart, every movement. It was unreal and unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He opened his eyes, blinking multiple times until his vision cleared then regarded his surroundings with a critical eye. He was in his loft. Was this a dream? He lifted his hand to slap himself but stopped midway.

The fogs of sleep that were slowly being chased away with every deep breath he took fully disappeared. His mind was alert now and he could feel the faint buzz of his restored magic beneath his skin. The last remnants of whatever drugs had been pumped in him was a mere distant thick sluggish foreign substance he could barely feel.

Who brought him home?

As that question hit him, he noticed the tingling feeling of magic tickling his chest. Magic that wasn't his but from another warlock. A warlock had saved him and brought him home. There were few warlocks who would even bother looking for him and then be allowed into his home to lay him here.

 _No_ , he corrected himself. There was only one warlock left that could do this.

Catarina.

Magnus smiled and swung his legs off the bed, stretching and moaning loudly at the aches of his muscles and joints. Being a prisoner was rough indeed. Catarina must have only healed his superficial wounds and not the pains of writhing and laying down on a concrete floor for hours.

He wrinkled his nose and set off for his potions room, lifting up an egg-shaped bottle upon arrival and unscrewing the cap to down the whole thing. With a wave of his hand, the bottle disappeared and he padded into the living room to his bar.

The sky was a dark pink-purple that blanketed the city, its soft light illuminating him and his bar. He snapped his fingers for a stemless flute, Hpnotiq Harmonie Liqueur to mimic the twilight and vodka. With practiced ease, he poured the liqueur into the glass followed by a liberal amount of vodka. The sweetness of the liqueur calmed whatever insecurities he had accumulated and were bubbling underneath his mind. He has had some trying days.

It seemed, after meeting Alexander, all he had were trying days.

Magnus tipped his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the gentle tranquillity of his home. It was something he had sorely missed out on in the last two days.

His peace was disrupted by a knock on the door. He frowned, took a large swig of his drink before setting the glass down and headed out to see who his guest was. The door in sight, his magic seeped through it to reveal… the mundane-turned-vampire shifting nervously outside.

Huh.

He made the door swing open and raised a brow at his unexpected guest. "Samuel. Why are you here?"

"You're awake! Thank g - gosh. Could you help me?" The lanky vampire asked with determination, jaw tense.

"Hm." Magnus crossed his arms. How unprecedented. "Of all people, why me? First of all, you barely know me." He crooked his finger to gesture for Solomon to follow him in then turned around, heading straight back to whence he came from.

"You're a Downworlder. Like me. I didn't stay with Raphael for very long but he did teach me some things. Luke as well."

Magnus nodded slowly and grabbed his drink.

"Luke's been great, really. Though, some members of the pack need more time to start getting used to me being around them and all but so far it's been good! And they have blood to feed me. Admittedly, it's animal blood which tastes a bit disgusting. Still –,"

"Stop." Magnus looked out his window then back to the rambling vampire. "You don't get to visit me just when dusk has fallen – which is incredibly stupid, mind you, the sun could still be up somewhere – ," He eyed the young vampire. "Just to make my ear fall off. I will _kick you out_. Get to your point."

"I need a place to stay…"

Magnus finished his drink and set about to make another one. He randomly remembered that Raphael had talked about this boy before he even met the new generation of Nephilim.

 _"That scrawny kid couldn't shut up for one second. Camille had to freeze him._ Dios _." Raphael complained through the phone. "As if that weren't enough, he damaged my jacket. I swear I'm going to make him pay."_

 _Magnus grinned. "I've never heard you so interested in another human being! I'm so proud of you –,"_

 _"Interested?" Raphael spat. "Disgusted. Maybe."_

 _"Sure, sure."_

Well, this kid certainly was the embodiment of the mundane phrase 'talking a mile a minute'.

Magnus focused back on the vampire in front of him. "And?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Now, why on earth would I allow that?"

"Because – Because you're a nice human being! And you wouldn't just leave me without a home, would you? I mean, I can stay with the werewolves but I don't want to cause a war between them and the vampires, you know? And I can't stay with Clary and the others because the rest of the people in there are – well, they might murder me in my sleep! So I can't stay there and –,"

" _Lilith_." Magnus exclaimed. "Learn brevity, child." He knocked back his drink and rolled his eyes. "In any case, you're in luck."

The vampire brightened up. "Seriously – ?"

"I'm leaving for a few days, maybe weeks or months, so you can stay and watch over my place until I come back." Magnus interrupted. "I have guest rooms down that hall," He pointed. "About the blood… Hm,"

"Can't you just, I don't know, conjure some?"

Magnus glared. "No. You need to find some other way." Allowing the vampire to stay at his loft was far more than enough of a charity, he wouldn't waste his magic as well.

"…Right." The vampire looked lost. "Well, maybe I could just… get the animal blood from Luke and freeze it? You have a refrigerator, right? I mean, I know you magic everything up but seriously, everyone needs a fridge and –,"

"Shit." Magnus cursed with feeling. "Brevity! Damn. Yes, I have a fridge in my kitchen. Feel free to store blood there. Make sure you clean up after yourself though. If I come back and find this place dirty, _I will make you pay_."

Simoah gulped audibly. "Yes, sir."

"So, sit, shut up and I'll make you a drink."

Minutes later, Magnus was still taking his sweet time creating a New York Cocktail infused with blood while the fledgling vampire was fidgeting, nearly vibrating with the energy it took to shut up a mouth so loose.

"You know,"

Magnus sighed though his lips were quirked up in amusement. It was rather impressive for Samson to not utter a word for five whole minutes. He wondered if he should hand the vampire a sticker for the job well done or not. Positive reinforcement was always good, young or not.

"I'm not old enough to drink. I mean, I did score some illegal drinks back at Pandemonium and that was totally cool. Of course, then, Clary just zooms away and I can't even enjoy the drink! It looked real good too…" Sagor trailed off mournfully. "But I'm a vampire now so that means, I won't ever be carded in a Downworlder establishment which is wicked. And –,"

"Alright," Magnus rolled his eyes. "Quiet, Sigmund. I'm almost done." He conjured up a lemon and made a slicing motion for the fruit's peel to garnish itself on the rim of the martini glass. "There we go, a New York Cocktail for you." He slipped away from the bar and grandly offered the glass, waving his hand graciously when it was taken from him.

"Thanks, man!" Stephen's eyes widened. "I mean, Sir. Sir, I said Sir."

Magnus snorted as he took a seat on one of the single-seat couches, drink materialising in his hand. "Just call me Magnus. Sir sounds so… ridiculously formal and befitting of old men." He wrinkled his nose in distaste and took a sip of his drink for the burst of sweetness. "Say it."

"Yes, Sir – Magnus! Magnus, that's what I said. I didn't say Sir. Definitely not." Stanley flustered and downed some of the drink, choking immediately after.

"You are incredibly entertaining. If not tiresome."

"Uh… thanks? Don't let Alec hear you say that. He might kill me. His bedside manner is abysmal." Steven's eyes widened once more. "Oh go – Fuck. It's just, it's true. I'm not trying to insult him. Especially not in front of _you_. Speaking of Alec, shouldn't he be here? Clary said he doesn't stay at the Institute for more than an hour because he needs to be here. Oh!" Steve jumped in his seat. "Congrats, man. Uh, Magnus. No, congrats? That seems a bit… I'm glad you're safe. Not that I even know you much but –,"

"Alexander _needs_ to be here?" Magnus frowned.

"Yeah..?" Sora scratched his head. "Ever since he got you back, he's been taking care of you. Surely you know? Maybe –,"

Magnus raised a hand to stop the vampire from speaking. He reached for his wrist then paused. Ah, right, he gave his phone to Jace… Hm. "Give me your phone."

Siob scrambled to take his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. "I don't have Alec's number but I have Izzy's. And Clary's, duh."

"I'm calling Izzy." Magnus replied distractedly, swiping the device's screen. He placed it by his ear and waited, his hand still held up for the vampire. Upon the click, he spoke. "Hello Izzy, dear."

"Magnus?! By the Angel! I'm so happy to hear your voice!" Izzy cried happily. "Oh, Clary, it's Magnus! He's awake!"

"Izzy?" Magnus lifted a brow at the noise from down the line. "Hello?" He asked with a chuckle when a squeal threatened his eardrums.

"Magnus? About time!" Clary huffed. "I suppose you're looking for Alec?"

"Is he there?"

"Yes, he just arrived." Izzy confirmed. "He's with Lydia. They're both Heads of the Institute now so he's helping out by doing the paperwork but he's supposed to head right back over. So when did you wake up?"

"I just woke up." Relaxed, now that Magnus knew Alexander was safe, he languidly drank from his glass. "How did you guys find me?"

"Uh…" Clary mumbled something.

"What, biscuit?"

"We weren't there." Izzy answered instead. "Alec wouldn't let us help find you. I'm not sure if he went by himself or not…"

Magnus spit his drink gracelessly and magic-ked the mess away. "What?! Is Alexander alright?"

"Yes! Yes, he's fine!" Clary assured hurriedly. "Don't worry."

"Alright…" Magnus sighed in relief. He flicked his eyes to his chest and thought back to Catarina. Answers would have to come later when he could question Alexander or portal to his friend's house. But, he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have been here since… No matter, he shouldn't be here. "Well, please tell Alexander not to bother any longer and that I will be taking a well-deserved vacation for a few days or so."

"What? Don't leave." Clary whined sadly. "We need you!"

Magnus smiled. "Not to worry, Catarina is very capable and has agreed to offer her services whist I'm gone. I am doing this to help us all as well. Some information cannot be gathered when you stay in one place even if the place is New York."

"Can't you drop by first? Or we can visit you! Just before you leave." Izzy insisted.

"Oh, dear." Magnus' smile widened.

"I'm sure you want to see Alec first." Izzy leered. "I don't think he'll let you leave though so you made the right choice giving the dirty work to us. Not to worry, I'll handle big bro."

"Uh huh…" Clary intoned. "I – Lydia?"

"If Lydia's here, that means Alec's halfway done here." Izzy whispered. "Are you really not going to say goodbye to him?"

"I'll send a fire message." Magnus said gently. "Take care, Izzy. Tell Clary and Alexander too."

"I will. Take care of yourself, Magnus." Izzy replied sincerely before ending the call.

Spencer looked up from nursing his drink. "Alec at the Institute?"

"Would you look at that." Magnus smirked. "You _can_ be silent."

"Am I really that annoying?" Samuel grimaced.

"Oh Lilith," Magnus tossed the phone back. "Keep making noise then. Just don't turn into a sad puppy." He set his glass down on the coffee table and rounded the couch, heading for his bedroom. "Tour yourself. I'll be leaving in a while." He parted behind his shoulder before closing the door to his room.

Immediately, all other noise disappeared into nothingness and Magnus was left to his own devices within the comforts of his soundproof walls. He snapped his fingers for a new phone and snapped again to encode all the numbers he amassed over the years into the device.

With deliberate steps, he crossed the floor to his bed and sat on the edge. His mind was still overwhelmingly blank and it seemed he was running on autopilot but he had no time for recovery. Time was of the essence as it always was when war looms just around the corner. The faster he got things in motion, the better.

Although, firstly, he should figure out how long it's been since he was captured. He tapped the phone's screen and pulled up a calendar then nearly dropped the thing in surprise. Seven days? It didn't seem like he was imprisoned by the Circle for that long.

Frowning, he padded over to his door, opened it and shouted. "Hey Shaun!"

"Yeah?" Came the immediate reply from the vampire.

"When did Alexander return with me?" Magnus asked and if he deliberately avoided the word _'rescue'_ it definitely wasn't because his pride would be hurt, definitely not. He tapped his foot impatiently when Stewart appeared before him looking like counting the days were hard.

"Uhhh… Six days ago, I think? It was just a day after you were taken by the Circle." Stefan shrugged. "Clary told me she and Izzy kept bugging Alec on how he managed to save you on such a short time but his lips are sealed. Wouldn't speak. Says he can't divulge the information because it was given to him in confidence. They're worried he made a deal with someone dangerous but they can't do anything because Alec won't budge at all. Even Lydia doesn't know but she's choosing to trust Alec."

Magnus drew in a breath, his brows furrowing in worry once more.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" Sawyer comforted. "Alec is too smart to do anything dangerous. That's Jace's job. That arrogant blonde toe rag." Silos muttered under his breath.

"Jace…" Magnus trailed off. Something was niggling his brain at the mention of Blondie. What was it he needed to do? Jace… Jace.

 _"Thirteen days from now, Valentine is sending me to recruit the Seelie Queen."_

Right. He almost forgot about that.

Sid huffed. "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is with Jace. I'm way cooler. Don't you think?"

Magnus felt his face twist into the expression he made back at the non-wedding when Sherman was spouting off pop culture nonsense that irritated him a bit but was mostly amusing. "Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Sherwood."

Sonny beamed. "Dude! Uh, I mean, Magnus! You're a great guy, you know that? We're really bonding here. I just have a question though. Is calling me different names that start with 'S' an inside joke between us I should know about?"

Still with amusement, Magnus regarded the vampire before him for a few seconds. "No." He chuckled and closed his door once more, returning to his spot on the bed. His thoughts made a rewind back to Alexander, wanting that worry out of the way before he'd begin to make rescue plans for Blondie.

If Sanford was correct and Alexander managed to retrieve him in a day then it was logical for everyone to assume a sketchy deal was made. Though, Sil was right in saying Alexander wouldn't be so reckless. And any other method the boy would have thought of would have probably been used to find Jace – huh. _Huh_.

He frowned and hastily tapped the phone's screen once more to enter a deep web site for his GPS coordinates. When the technology became reliable, he had made sure his phone would latch onto any signal whatsoever within range. It had been made for his friends, mostly, when they needed to look for him for whatever reason and the occasional times he lost his phone.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and passed his thumb over the coordinates. Hart Island. He searched for news regarding the place and let out a breath as he read the latest headlines to the first.

 **_CDC to Conduct Thorough Sweep of Hart Island_ **

**_UPDATE: Police Say Explosion Is Due To Gas Leakage_ **

**_Police Rule Out Terrorism_ **

**_Unknown Causes for the Terrible Desecration of Hart Island's Cemetery_ **

**_Devastating Bomb Desecrated Millions of Buried Dead in Hart Island_ **

**_BREAKING: Explosion at Hart Island_ **

Magnus closed the browser. More questions were running amok in his mind though he was pretty sure of one thing and that was _he_ caused the explosion. Neither Alexander nor Catarina would do such a thing and he hadn't been in his right mind. It was like the incident back at Camille's all over again.

What a mess.

Oh well, it didn't matter. What mattered was he found out how Alexander got his location. Only Catarina and Tessa knew how to find him using this method. Mainly because it could only be cracked by either of their magic or his but Alexander shouldn't know that. Catarina wouldn't have said anything further than was necessary so why was Alexander refusing to tell the girls?

Then again, Alexander was extremely perceptive so it could be that whilst knowing nothing, the boy understood enough to not say anything. He'd worry about that later though. Jace's thirteen days were nearing its end and he had spent most of the time slumbering. He needed to act quickly as he was only left with five days now. And negotiating with Seelies was always a tricky, exhaustively long process.

More than that… He upturned his hand and allowed a flame to flicker above his palm. While his magic was back, it wasn't at its full capacity yet. He would be able to handle portalling out of New York and visiting the Seelie realm but there was a very real chance he'd burn out of magic whilst saving Jace.

He licked his lips, pouting a bit before he stalked out of the room for his potions. Hopefully, the short bursts of magic would be enough to power him through everything until he gets Jace to a safe place. After that, he'd just have to hope for the best.

* * *

Perhaps it was just his luck that it took him nearly half an hour to get everything ready even though he had already packed his luggage days ago that he still hadn't left when Alexander came. Alexander who probably used a Speed rune in order to reach the loft in record time, completely disregarding the fire message he had sent. In any case, Magnus couldn't exactly feel disgruntled about having to see the boy before he left and it warmed him to know that Alexander was being so caring.

It was a pity that he'd have to find a way to tell the boy to stop because he had things to do. On the one hand, he needed to leave and save Jace. On the other hand, Alexander needed to take on his duties as a Shadowhunter once again and not babysit the former High Warlock of Brooklyn. Even with such a splendid title, Magnus was sure that having _that_ on the record wouldn't be looked upon with admiration and respect.

In the end though, he decided it all boiled down to luck – a word he was using with extreme sarcasm – mainly because when he felt Alexander disturb the wards, it wasn't he who greeted the boy but Sylvester. It was all rather funny though so if Magnus stalled in greeting the boy to hear the hilarious situation taking event in his entrance hallway, no one could fault him. As it was, he was staring at a wall that was magically revealing everything behind it.

Alexander was stood by the closed door, eyeing Stephano disdainfully with arms crossed. With the boy being so tall and strong compared to the fledgling vampire, it was no wonder that Shamus was almost cowering in fear.

It was telling of a deep-rooted problem how mixed Magnus was feeling. He was proud of Alexander being so strong and proud but also offended because the confidence being exuded could easily be stemming from Nephilim superiority.

"What on _earth_ are you doing here, mundane?"

So maybe Alexander wasn't looking down on Downworlders but mundanes. That fact didn't make Magnus feel any better. He always did envy mundanes and their mortality. How they loved so easily, expecting love back, and gained it despite the odds. He could never have that. Sometimes he wished to be mortal, to be mundane. Oh how life would be different, easy. But he loved being a warlock as well; seeing times change and the world evolve – it was all so exhilarating.

"Not a mundane anymore. Vampire, in fact." Skipper pointed to the protruding fangs. "I live here now so – Wait, don't kill me!"

Magnus clapped a hand to his mouth when Serge stepped back in alarm. A thrill ran through his spine as he watched Alexander's face turn downright murderous at the mention of the fledgling's current housing situation. The boy was possessive.

"Where's Magnus?" Alexander demanded.

Deciding it was probably time to show up, Magnus passed his hand over the wall to stop the magic flowing and rounded the corner to appear down the hall from both boys. "Someone call for me?"

Alexander looked up, relaxing some. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Honestly." Magnus smiled and sauntered closer. "Sheldon, run along."

"Yes, Si – _Sì_."

Alexander glared as the vampire shuffled away along a different hallway. "Why is he living with you?"

Magnus bit his lip to hide a smile. "Are you worried? Don't be. He's house-sitting. I'm leaving soon to gather information from other cities and countries. I was going to tell you but Valentine got in the way." He joked lightly.

"It's not funny." Alexander frowned. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, darling." Magnus reached over to tuck a stray hair behind the boy's ear. "I just wanted you to have Jace back."

"Not in exchange of you. Okay?"

Stunned, Magnus merely nodded in reply and allowed himself to be tugged into a hug. Alexander's arms wrapping around his waist. Warmth erupted in his heart.

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself again."

Magnus hummed and tilted his head back to look into Alexander's eyes. "…only if you don't either." He said seriously as he knew from past experiences what the boy would do if need be. How could he forget the non-wedding?

"I promise." Alexander replied just as seriously.

"Really?" Magnus asked incredulously, not able to stop himself.

Alexander huffed a laugh. "You have no idea, do you? You've changed me so much already."

Magnus grinned and tapped the boy's nose. "I'm glad. I hated how little you thought of yourself before. You're amazing and you should know." He caressed Alexander's back with slow circles, extremely pleased that he was having a positive effect on the boy. Sometimes he did wonder if anything he said even got through and now he knew in no uncertain terms that they did. He remembered his confession and shoved it away before it depressed him. Throwing out thanks to the air that he hadn't remembered it before or he would have bolted the moment Alexander entered his home and miss all this sweetness.

"If I didn't get to you in time, I think I would have reverted back to my old self."

"I won't do it again." Magnus lifted a hand and eased away the frown on the boy's lips. "So that won't ever happen."

"Good to know." Alexander leaned down and Magnus happily accepted the chaste kiss. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm going to scout for information."

"No, you're not." Alexander tightened the grip of the hug. "I know why you're leaving. I'm sorry it got this far enough that you had to vacate your position. That must be hard. I don't even know how you're handling it with so much grace. I'd be panicking and likely propose to another woman again."

Magnus laughed in surprise, the glittering amusement in the boy's eyes throwing him off. "Was that a joke, Alexander?" His laughter died down and he licked his lips. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" Without waiting for a reply, Alexander continued speaking. "What matters is that I know now and I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to not realise you had duties of your own. I was too caught up with what I had to do just like before to think about how you could spare so much time for me." Alexander sighed. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Alexander, I hate hearing you apologise." Magnus brushed the back of his hand along the boy's unexpectedly soft cheek. "You have a lot of things to worry about without adding me to the mix. Let me worry about myself. I am older than you, Alexander, I should be the one taking care of you not the other way around."

"That's not fair. We should be equal in this… This." Alexander leaned in to let their foreheads touch. "Raphael said the Clan decided to forgive you for killing Camille. Though, there are conditions that he'll have to speak to you about." Alexander informed. "There are believable excuses you can make about joining the patrols and missions. We have been trying to find Valentine and he is as much an enemy of the Nephilim as he is to the Downworlders. You have been doing your duty as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You don't need to leave."

"It is not that easy, Alexander. Besides, I do need to gather information and if I reclaim my position, there isn't anyone I trust enough to do that task. Catarina is a very busy woman and she can't as easily vacate her job though she can take over mine." Magnus wrapped his hand over the back of the boy's neck. "I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Alexander pulled back so their eyes could meet. "Hurry back."

Magnus heard that same fierceness the boy was using now before when Alexander had called him, a demon, of all people a 'blessing.' He remembered he had nearly keeled over in the rush of affection he felt for the boy from the declarations.

It made him call to question whether or not he would survive continuing the farce of the lie he forced himself to live by all those years ago after Camille broke his heart. Alexander was pulling up so many emotions he had dug a grave for and with such ease that, even with years of practice, caught him so off-guard that he couldn't control his expressions fast enough.

His heart was being twisted with every word and action. He was, consciously and unconsciously, constantly putting Alexander before himself though he should have learned not to by now. He was a demon ruled by his heart. Pathetic was one word to describe him. Hopeless was another. Hopeless romantic.

"I will." Magnus kissed Alexander's cheek, lingering for a few more seconds to take in the boy's warmth and scent. It was overwhelming, this feeling of being wanted by the one he loved. It was addicting. He knew, ever since that night he killed the vampires who kidnapped Alexander, that the boy was beginning to love him and he wondered when it would reach the same level as the boy's love for Jace.

But, rejected love confession or not, this was more than he expected from Alexander especially after what happened in the cab… He should be happy to settle. And he would be. It's just that he couldn't help but worry that whatever _this_ was that he had with Alexander wouldn't evolve much after Jace's return.

* * *

Alec stared at the spot where the portal swirled into nothingness, taking Magnus along with it. He swallowed and grabbed a discarded navy blue scarf from the floor. He wrapped it around his neck and walked out of the loft with a heavy heart and words at the tip of his tongue, unsaid.

 _"Will you be my boyfriend, Magnus?"_


	15. Souls In The Dark

Early morning in the quiet neighbourhood of Grunewald, a faint noise could be heard from the normally empty brick red villa shrouded in thick forestry situated right on the edge of the bank. Inside its top floor was Magnus Bane, a lost expression on his face, sat by the foot of a king sized royal purple bed, hands clasped and head bowed.

His mind was replaying the last hour he had with Alexander along with the flashes of random fragments from the drugged dream he had. He was tired mentally, emotionally, maybe even still physically. His body had gone through hell and his mind even more so. He would have been glad if he could forget whatever he dreamt up as what conclusions he had gained from it plagued his mind either way.

He ought to move, to start sending off fire messages to Seelies, to at least take out thicker clothing to cover himself from Berlin's chill. He did none of those things and simply stared at the still Hazel River. Voices were whispering to him, shouting, and he thought maybe he had finally gone insane but no, they were voices he was familiar with; voices he could put names and faces to. They were reminding him of his failures and how unworthy he was; undeserving.

He wanted them gone.

A particularly strong gust of freezing wind swept in from the open window, caressing the top of a varnished dark oak table and right past Magnus who promptly – and violently – shivered. At long last, he moved, hastily flipping his luggage open to draw out a blue wool coat with a fur collar. Wrapped up, he resumed his far look, absentmindedly rubbing his hands together for much needed warmth.

His phone buzzed and he jumped, snatching it from where it vibrated by the table to check the notification. His eyes widened when he saw the coordinates of his old phone's whereabouts and he tapped the numbers.

 **_Michigan Central Station_ **

Well, he really couldn't simply portal over and barge in to grab Jace. Except he could. But then he shouldn't. It was undoubtedly a terrible idea. Terrible. But what if..? Magnus shook his head and slapped himself. "No, Magnus." He told himself firmly. "It's definitely a terrible idea."

His eyes drifted back to the phone's screen and a whine escaped his throat. He made a few swipes to make the phone track itself again and… dead. The signal was dead. They weren't there anymore. That or Valentine had a warlock that was heavily warding off the whole place. Maybe. He had so far never tried warding against human technology so he didn't know for sure if it was possible. It probably was. He could probably do it.

Magnus wrinkled his nose and turned away, his phone careened in the air to bounce on the bed. He moved to sit on the chair by the table and pulled out some papers and a pen from the drawer. The early morning light filtered in to aid his vision and he started writing.

This, he thought as he composed the letter, was such a medieval method of contact and he briefly wondered if he should ask his Seelie contacts for their numbers. He binned the thought immediately with a snort. The Faerieland most likely had no signal towers much like Alicante.

Then again, he shouldn't scoff at using fire messages. They were fail-safe after all. Well, mostly.

He was halfway through the paper when he noticed that he was repeatedly penning one word: _Settle_. His heart thudded painfully and he made the paper vanish with a jerk of his finger. He took a deep steadying breath and restarted his task.

When he successfully finished without further incident, he picked up the three pieces of paper all addressed to different Seelies and, after a series of complicated gestures, made them burst into flames before him. That done, it was now a waiting game and he fully intended to rest as much as possible so that his magic could be restored back to its full capacity.

Magnus made his way to the bed and flopped down face first, groping blindly beside him until he successfully grabbed onto his phone. The phone was already lit up when he lifted it to his eye level and there was another new notification. This time it was an online message from the bartender at Hunter's Moon back in New York. There had to be an emergency or something equally alarming for Pete to bother messaging him. He frowned and opened it.

 _06:09 [werewolves and vampires fight imminent. need intermediary.]_

He sighed. Clearly, his temporary leave wasn't common knowledge.

 _06:11 [What's the issue?]_

 _06:12 [teenage werewolf killed and drained of blood outside bar.]_

 _06:13 [Rogue vampires?]_

 _06:14 [unknown. culprit fled.]_

Magnus paused, fingers poised and ready to type a reply. It would be best to send Catarina so that she could inform everyone at Hunter's Moon that she was the current High Warlock of Brooklyn until further notice but then, it made more sense to contact Raphael and Luke to have them sort out their own people.

Ah, fuck it.

He got up, took two more pieces of paper from the drawer and scribbled identical messages to Luke and Raphael. Much like earlier, the letters burst into flames before vanishing. He went back to the bed and snuggled into the pillows, typing a concise reply before shoving his phone under the duvet.

 _06:20 [Intermediaries on the way.]_

* * *

Hours later, the distinct smell of smoke permeated the room, making Magnus scrunch his nose in annoyance as he was roused from his sleep. He yawned and rubbed at his bleary eyes. His dream had been unpleasant. It was merely a rerun of his previous drug-induced dream. He was so sick of it.

A burnt paper was perched innocently at the edge of the bed, messy scrawl obscured by a very white hardened leaf on top of it. There was a single sentence on the leaf from Meliorn that simply informed him the Seelie Queen was as of yet undecided.

Undecided. He scoffed. That meant the Seelies were waiting to see which side would be most advantageous to join, that much was clear. What was bothering him, however, was that there was an offer of alliance in the first place. Valentine had never before separated the Seelies from the rest of the Downworlders.

Though, the Seelies were half-Angels so perhaps…

Magnus rolled his eyes with a great sigh and flicked the leaf away to peer at paper beneath it. He yawned before summoning a pen to jot down a reply on the back of the paper. Yet another quick show of fire and a text later, he was back asleep as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Rain pelted down all around and lightning stroked through the inky midnight sky; it was beautiful in a way but Magnus didn't notice. His attention was captured by the iconic Landmark London Hotel as the black cab he was in rolled onto the driveway. Warm yellow light emanated from the proud historic edifice and a prompt doorman quickly approached to open the passenger door, greeting him with a bow.

Magnus stepped out gracefully, his outward appearance betraying nothing of the inner turmoil and leftover weakness from being in the mercy of Valentine's drugs. He swiftly entered the hotel and approached a genial looking man with curling black hair and a toothy smile. "Salvatore, you're looking lovely as always." Donning on his charming smirk, he walked closely with the man as they walked further into the hotel.

"Ever the charmer, Mr. Bane. It's been quite a while since your last visit. I'm delighted you rang me."

Magnus chuckled. "I have missed the Champagne Cocktail."

"I'll have it by your table." Salvatore assured. "Your guest arrived five minutes ago."

They entered the bar and Magnus straight away spotted a noticeable glamoured woman he knew to have amethyst skin and faerie wings. He followed Salvatore to the table and slid onto the couch with a rather serious expression.

"I'll have your drinks shortly." Salvatore said. "Mr. Bane, feel free to stay after hours."

Magnus winked at the man before focusing back on the woman across him. "Evening, Aeval. Are you still working as a chorus girl?"

"I am, actually. The Tiller Girls are making a revival."

"Ah, The Tiller Girls. Those were good times." Magnus remarked as Salvatore arrived to place both their drinks on the table. He nodded his thanks to the man and picked his glass up, surveying the faerie over the rim. "So, is there something you want?"

"I've been hearing some… unfortunate things. I was hoping you could clear them up for me." Aeval murmured, leaning close to prop her elbows on the table. "How about you?"

"Have you heard of Valentine's return?" Magnus started. He knew Aeval was detached from all things in the Shadow World, content in knowing what was happening and nothing else. It saved her in the last war, it would most likely save her again.

"What about it?"

"A Shadowhunter named Jace Wayland will be leading a team of Circle members to speak to the Queen. I want you to find out which portal they'll use and the exact time they do." Magnus worded carefully. "You know how this works, Aeval." He reminded lightly of their past agreement to give precise, useful information to each other.

The faerie tipped her glass to him in a sort of acknowledgement. "I want to know what happened to Meliorn in New York. There are rumours that he was detained by the New York Institute but," She glanced around. "No one is saying anything concrete."

Magnus kept his face impassive though inside, his mind whirred. He knew what she was getting at. For some reason, Meliorn's fate wasn't being spread which could mean that the Seelie Queen didn't want the Faeries to know Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike had aided in the rescue. That didn't exactly bode well. Though, it could just as easily be strategic having the information untold. "He was detained. The Clave did not believe a word he said and he was sent to the City of Bones."

"And?"

Magnus sipped his drink. "A group of Shadowhunters sought the help of the New York werewolf pack and vampire clan to rescue him. He's alive as you know."

Aeval smiled briefly. "That I do." She placed her half-drunk glass on the table and straightened up. "I'll get the information you wish before the event takes place. It may, however, be hard to come by. If I cannot fulfil it, you will know and I will owe you a favour."

"Of course," Magnus finished his drink and set his own glass down. "No one must know."

"As always."

Satisfied, Magnus stood and waved Salvatore over. He passed on an envelope that the man took – though not without squeezing his hand – and turned back to Aeval. "I'll be taking my leave."

* * *

Hard raps of wood on wood, loud exhales and sharp grunts made a rapid staccato noise to echo around the training centre and ops room. The taps of solid heels and heavy blows serving as the bass for the accidental music Jocelyn and Clary were making alongside Alec's kickboxing workout with the punching bags.

Far off, a heavy _woosh_ sounded and Alec paused in his regimen to step a few steps backwards. His hazel eyes were narrowed as he eyed the opening arch of the training room to the ops centre. Almost instantly, a woman walked into view, skin a smooth chocolate-brown and dressed in a sunny yellow dress. Her side-profile of slanting eyes, bifurcated nose and full lips were so familiar that Alec found himself walking towards the woman before he even made a conscious decision about it.

He had Lydia call her in yesterday to check Camille's things but mostly, he wanted information on Magnus. For the past two days he had texted and called to no avail. There was no call back or text in reply. Not one. To say he was worried would be an understatement. It had only been two days and he knew Magnus was strong but the knowledge did nothing to dampen his anxieties.

He caught up with Catarina before she could enter his mother's office – Lydia's office. No, _their_ office. The fact that the Clave accepted his and Lydia's proposal to lead the Institute together was still a fact he had a hard time wrapping his head around but that was far from the point at the moment.

"Catarina!"

The mild-mannered woman turned around with a slight smile. "Hello Alec." She looked behind her at the door then back. "I guess I don't need to bother Lydia then. Will it solely be the regular strengthening of the wards?"

"Oh," Alec furrowed his brows, momentarily thrown off. "I didn't call you for that but maybe Lydia did. The things we took from Camille's place still haven't been looked through. If you could do that first, I'll ask Lydia about the wards."

"Sure, where are the things?"

Alec grabbed a passing Shadowhunter. "Philip, lead Ms. Loss to the fifth storage room and don't allow anyone else to enter."

"Am I guarding her?"

"Yes." Alec nodded at Catarina and entered the office. He mirrored Lydia's frowning expression the moment his eyes landed on her face. "Something wrong?"

"What?" Lydia looked up. "Oh. No. I'm just cross-examining the leads we got." She sighed.

"Write your notes down and I can take over."

Lydia made a noncommittal noise and swept her gaze over the cluttered table. "Did you want something?"

"Honestly." Alec rolled his eyes. Since his return from a temporary stay at Magnus', he had quickly figured out that there was a very big flaw to his and Lydia's partnership. The flaw being that they were both perfectionists and efficient. Clary called them workaholics. It meant that neither of them saw much need in delegating work to the other as one of them could likewise as easily finish it as the other. Of course, they never seem to take into consideration that they could get stressed out from it all what with Valentine's return giving them extra work to do. In fact, he found out that the sole reason he had paperwork to bring back to Magnus' before was because extra paperwork came in during noon and he would arrive more or less in time for them. He couldn't exactly fault Lydia though because he was guilty of overworking himself; something he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been disgruntled by Lydia doing the same thing. "Catarina's here about the wards."

Lydia perked up. "She's here? I need her to check the wards and strengthen them if need be. With the times, it's best to be prepared and a little precaution won't hurt." She raised an eyebrow. "I assume you'll be the one to tell her?"

Alec nodded curtly. "I sent her to look over Camille's belongings first."

"Okay." Lydia replied, marking a piece of paper. "Tell her I'll have payment ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Patrol's in two hours if you want to join." Alec said as he headed for the door. He heard Lydia snort behind him followed by a loud laugh and his lips quirked upwards. He had invited her once when he saw her pounding the punching bag at the gym and afterwards, he just kept inviting her. After all, it was more productive to kill demons to blow off steam. That's why he did it as much as he could.

Outside the office, Izzy was stood waiting. He inclined his head then went on his way to the fifth storage room. Izzy fell into step beside him.

"I saw Catarina." Izzy stated to his unsaid question.

They moved along the hallways in comfortable silence, their walking naturally in tandem. An act as ingrained into them as their Shadowhunter training from years of practice and familiarity. However, silence wasn't exactly something Izzy was fond of so it wasn't a surprise when, halfway to the fifth storage room, she started talking.

"Has Magnus contacted you yet?"

Alec sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. "No."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Izzy asked with an undercurrent of concern. "Maybe you should try sending a fire message instead."

"Maybe."

"Or he could have changed his number. You never know."

Alec shook his head. "He had it almost two weeks ago. Why would he change his number all of a sudden?"

"He could have lost his phone."

"Seriously? He could conjure it back with a snap of his fingers."

Izzy shrugged. "It was a thought."

"Thanks for trying."

They reached the destination and stopped in front of it.

"Any time, big brother." Izzy patted him sympathetically before opening the door to reveal Philip wearing a stern expression.

Alec shifted his sister to the side slightly and saw Philip relax. "No problems?" He asked as he shuffled his sister into the room.

"No."

"You can go."

Philip closed the door behind him and then it was just him, his sister and Catarina left inside.

"Hey Catarina," Izzy beamed when the warlock smiled at her.

"Hello Izzy, Alec. There aren't anything of magical value yet. Though, there are a couple of things that I know Magnus owns. I sorted them into a pile over there." Catarina pointed to an open trunk nearly full of odd sorts of things.

Alec felt rage boil inside of him. "Why does she have so much of his belongings?"

Catarina paused in her work for a moment to give a meaningful stare at all of Camille's things as if she was trying to decide how much to say. "He never went back for his stuff after they broke it off. She loves messing with his mind and we," She cleared her throat. "It was best he avoided contact with her."

Alec shared a look with his sister. They both noticed her cutting off her sentence after "we" and were similarly curious. He was about to ask when Izzy hardened her look and gave a side-glance to Catarina. Taking the hint, he filed that query away and pursed his lips.

Any other time and he would have gone on to ask Catarina about Magnus but what with the many secrets he had been keeping from his own sister when it concerned the latter, he didn't want her here where she could overhear something that shouldn't be shared to anyone else. Izzy was family and he knew she was hurting because she _knew_ he was hiding things. She always knew.

The secrets though were not his to tell and he was adamant about clearing them with Magnus first before telling his sister and… Clary. As Izzy would undoubtedly tell the red-head no matter what he said. Or she wouldn't. One could never tell with Izzy.

"Could you leave us, Izzy?"

Naturally, his sister frowned at him and pinned him with that special stare of hers that made him feel really guilty. Thankfully though, she pivoted on her heel and exited the room.

Alec let out a sigh of relief and switched his attention back to Catarina who was gazing at him in a measured way. "I wanted to ask you about Magnus."

"And you couldn't ask with your sister around because..?"

"I haven't told anyone anything they don't already know. The less information circulating about Magnus' involvements with us, the slimmer the chance the Clave uses him to pretend they're making progress like what they did to Meliorn." Alec walked over to the corner of the room and sank onto the chair there, looking down as he clasped his hands together. "Have you heard from him?"

Catarina waved her hand towards the door. "Soundproof spell." She explained. "Why are you asking?"

"He hasn't been replying to my texts. Hasn't answered any of my calls. It's been two days."

"What?"

Alec lifted his head up at the surprised tone. "He left the day he woke up to look for information elsewhere."

"That was merely an excuse though." Catarina worried her lower lip and he recognised that as a sign that she was withholding something from him. It was getting increasingly frustrating how little Catarina was sharing with him. He wondered if Magnus would be more open with him than this though considering how wary Catarina was, it wasn't likely.

Granted, his relationship with Magnus wasn't solid yet and they had only known each other for almost three months. He wanted to be understanding but not being in the know was a sort of pet peeve of his. He hated it when his parents kept things form him, hated it when the Clave refused to give information on some topics, hated it when Lydia first arrived and all the information was shared at her discretion – bottom-line was, he hated being kept in the dark.

"What is it?"

"Knowing him, he wouldn't just be collecting intel." Catarina ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry so much. When Magnus is busy, he tends to forget the rest of the world."

"Could you please try tracking him? I want to know he's safe." Alec let his worry show through. He watched as Catarina moved over to the trunk to pick up a picture frame then walked to where he sat.

"Tracking is one way." Catarina patted the object she held. "But if it's all the same to you, I'll fire message him first."

"I..." Alec trailed off as his eyes landed on the picture. It was a dated photograph that featured Magnus, Catarina and a surly older-looking man with horns. "He's one of your friends?" He asked in a rather high tone. Suddenly, her cut-off after saying "we" earlier made complete sense.

Catarina made a strangled noise. "Yes. Ragnor was a dear friend of mine and Magnus'."

Alec sat back in shock. He remembered distinctly Jace's report concerning Ragnor Fell's by a Shax demon that slipped through the wards guarding the warlock's home. There wasn't any mention about Ragnor and Magnus being friends. "By the Angel…" He muttered. Magnus hadn't shown any grief at all that he didn't think to ask if Magnus was alright seeing another warlock die and to find out that they were actually friends… There was no indication whatsoever. " _By the Angel_." He had previously thought that Magnus was easy to read. That, throughout all of their interactions, Magnus had been an open book. Apparently not.

"You didn't know." Catarina commented dryly. "It's alright. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I didn't comfort him. I didn't –," Alec made a strangled noise himself. " _By the Angel._ " He repeated for the third time. "It's almost been a month and he – Has he even grieved properly yet?" His voice curved into an embarrassing whine by the end.

"It's really nice to see you worry over him. You should ask when he comes back. He'll appreciate it."

"When I ask, he wouldn't tell me the truth though, would he?"

Catarina twisted to place the picture frame on the table behind her. "You should understand, Alec. Warlocks begin life as mundanes. We are taught to be free with our emotions. It is usually later on when we face the harsh realities and bitterness of life that we realise what you Nephilim are taught at a very young age."

"Emotions are a distraction." Alec parroted.

"Also a weakness."

"He was… He's always so expressive. I thought I knew… I…" Alec swallowed thickly. "Was it all an act?" He asked to himself, suddenly feeling like he knew nothing about Magnus. Was he being presumptuous to think he had an inkling of who Magnus was? Had it –

"No, Alec, he is always more expressive with people he cares about and you are one of the few." Catarina stated sternly. "Vulnerability is simply hard for everyone. That is all."

"He can trust me." Alec forced out of his locked throat.

"You will have to earn it, Alec." Catarina leaned down and put her hand over his clasped ones. "Do you trust your sister?"

"Yes."

"Then don't keep things from her. Magnus is only in danger if the wrong people are in the know. Izzy is not one of those people and he would hate to be the reason that your relationship with her turns sour."

Alec pursed his lips. "She would tell Clary and I'm not yet sure I can trust her."

"Would she not keep your secrets if you ask?"

"If she does, she would have to lie to everyone and I don't want to burden her."

"Ask her which she prefers and don't let these secrets stay between you two." Catarina squeezed his hands then straightened up. "I'll come back tomorrow to continue going through Camille's things. My shift at the hospital is in two hours and I want to at least finish the wards today."

Alec nodded and stood. "This way." He gestured towards the door and led her out into the hallways. "Lydia wants you to check the wards and strengthen them if need be."

They entered the ops room and he instantly saw his sister's dark questioning eyes. With Catarina's words in his mind, he met the stare unflinchingly and observed as the stormy black softened. His sister quirked her lips a bit and, typical of Izzy, he knew that they had an understanding. That she knew they were going to talk seriously later on and she wasn't holding any grudge.

They would be fine.

* * *

It was the early hours before the crack of dawn in Berlin and Magnus was back in the villa he was now using as his main home in lieu of the loft back in Brooklyn. He had resumed his leisurely position on top of the wide bed, freshly bathed and clothed in a fluffy downy pink robe. To his left, there was a burnt brown-ish paper with hardly legible writing hanging on precariously atop the bedside table's open drawer.

The writing, mere chicken scratch, seemed to have been done in a hurried manner, with harsh indents as if the ending letters had been embedded instead of jotted down that indicated anger or a heavy hand. It said:

 _How could you consort with the Lightwoods after their many atrocities to our people? You were there when the Shadowhunters turned a blind eye to the slaughters. When Lucy was blinded by Valentine for no other reason than his absolute loathing for Downworlders. The Lightwoods will turn against us all. And you are helping them gain the trust of our people._

 _Remember that you are our last hope when all else goes to hell in New York, High Warlock Bane._

Just then, a beautiful stationary appeared in a flash of violent navy sparks and floated its way down to Magnus' stomach. He had been half-asleep, going in and out of consciousness for the good past hour. His eyes peeled open a sliver and he snatched the blue-ish paper from where it lay.

It was a message from Catarina with a few choice words and lines of lectures regarding his departure for no noble reason than to run away from his problems. He had thought she was being too nice back when he called her to inform of his decision. Perhaps it was that she was too tired to bother at that time and the rest of the moments they spent together after were in terrible circumstances in which neither could make conversation.

At the bottom, she had scribbled another lecture about Alexander asking for him, worrying for his safety having not heard from him in a good while. Why the boy didn't send a fire message himself was mystifying. He didn't deem her a reply back and instead lazily snapped up a fresh paper, waved his fingers over it and sent it to Alexander.

His stomach growled and it was then he remembered he hadn't eaten in well over a week and a half, give or take. Normally, he would have eaten at least a scone every two days. Not that it was a healthy diet but at least he was ingesting food other than the olives in his drinks. Eating was an event reserved for calm evenings or dates. Drinking was his usual choice of nourishment.

Magnus wiggled up to a sitting position and waved his fingers for Steak Frites from the lovely Le Relais de L'Entrecôte in France. This was a dish that he could count on being great every damn time as this was their sole food offering. Beside him was a 1997 Barolo and a red wine glass from his own collection.

Halfway through his meal, Alexander sent back a reply in the special blunt way of the boy's, mildly reprimanding and partly curious as to why he hadn't been taking notice of his phone. He didn't want to share why so he smoothed his hand over the paper and transported it to a secure box back in his Brooklyn loft.

He was fairly sure that if he succeeded in saving Jace, Alexander would be cross with him for not being brought along. Might even be rebuked again. Though, he still hadn't received one from shutting the boy out of Dumort two weeks ago. And, he realised, he probably wouldn't get any more when he returned with Jace simply because… well, Jace would be back and Alec would be consumed by his parabatai once more.

His gaze turned up when he noticed a glimmer in the air. The breath in his lungs hitched. He hadn't noticed he was using his magic to spell out the word "SETTLE" again. His face turned stony, the words ebbing away into nothingness under his firm gaze.

As soon as he finished eating, he stood up and threw the waste in the thrash can then went back to his bed. He saw that the paper from whom he presumed to be related to the werewolf family he had helped back in New York years ago before the Uprising was now on the floor and there was a dark narrow splintered _thing_ peeking out from beneath it.

He bent down and flicked the paper away to reveal… A narrow mahogany branch, still mildly smoking, with a hasty sprawling calligraphy he recognised to be Meliorn's. There were only four words in total and Magnus was left confused.

 _Turtle Pond, NYC. Come._

Just then, a red leaf floated before him. It was from his obscure half-Seelie friend that had connections in the whole of Faerieland and, most importantly, impartial objectivity with everyone else except when it came to their friendship. His blood ran cold as he read the message and suddenly Meliorn's message made absolute sense.

In an instant, Magnus was changed out of his robe into a tight dark blue trench coat and skin-tight leather pants paired with brogue boots. He was downing all the potions he had brought with him and a portal was swirling before him. With a snap of his fingers, blue sparks fell on top of him, glamour to hide from the mundane world, and he was ready. He stepped into the portal for the Turtle Pond, hoping he wasn't too late.

Left behind was the red leaf, singed on the sides, boasting bold black letters.

 **_Circle used meeting as lure to meet with Seelies. Things have turned ugly. They have entered the Seelie realm in the midst of battle. Meliorn awaits you outside the Seelie entrance at the Turtle Pond, NYC. Whatever your intention, you should hurry._ **

* * *

Meliorn was waiting patiently by the Turtle Pond, face rather tranquil despite the chaos that was most likely ensuing a few steps away inside the Seelie realm. "Magnus Bane, this is my way of repaying Isabelle's group."

Magnus narrowed his eyes but decided to ask his other questions later. "Where is Jace?"

The Seelie Knight made a few soft rippling motions with his arms and the trees stretched, branches swayed and leaves formed a gateway. "This is the direct route to where Jace is."

Magnus stepped through but not before giving one last calculating look at Meliorn who merely continued to look serenely at him. Hm. When he entered the corridor, the first thing he noted – with annoyance – was how bright it was. The next was Jace's obnoxious voice screeching… his name.

"BANE!"

Okay, so maybe Blondie _wasn't_ screeching so much as shouting. But really, Magnus felt entitled to consider the boy an owl for a few seconds from bitterness. He was about to save Alexander's parabatai so he should be cut some slack on this front. There was no telling after all what would happen when he returned to the Institute with Jace in tow.

"SETTLE" flashed in his mind for the enth time that day. He was tired enough to merely sigh in frustration and not have his heart ache. His eyes swept over the scene and he wrinkled his nose at the sight of around three Seelies sprawled on the floor like ragdolls, subdued by sprinkles of salt and iron cuffs. Jace was to the far right and, quite impressively, holding his own against two Circle members. To the Shadowhunter's left were two Seelies in a conflict against three.

"Thank the Angel, I thought I killed you." Jace yelled through the din, slashing the throat of one Circle member then moving on to the next that Magnus, smugly, slammed with powerful magic. "I wish I killed you…"

Magnus laughed at Blondie's disgruntled face and shoved the Shadowhunter to the left into one of the Seelie's duel; Jace grumbled and swerved away from a stray dagger flying in the air. "I'm too strong for a measly potion to kill me."

Jace snorted unattractively from behind.

Just then, a piercing cry filled the room and Magnus caught a glimpse of the other Seelie bleeding with a protruding iron rod in the middle of their chest. He threw his magic over with a vengeance and smirked when the Circle member crashed against the wall with a resounding thud. "This isn't what I envisioned when you told me you were going to escape." He continued conversationally.

"Wasn't my plan either. Two more and we can leave."

"Good." Magnus refocused his attention and engaged the female Circle member charging over to him. She was fast and soon her seraph blade was constantly swinging at him. It troubled him as he was unable to get the necessary reprieve to blast his magic. He tried to back away but between the subdued Seelies lying unconscious on the floor surrounding him and the conflict behind him, it was futile. "Fuck."

Jace gave a roar of triumph and the Seelie he helped in combat was now running towards the bleeding one. "Having troubles, oh High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Shut it." Magnus grunted. He slashed his hand in the air, succeeding in giving the Circle member a deep gash across the chest. It wasn't enough to kill but it gave him enough time to deepen the wound. Before he could though, Jace darted forward, did a high parry, slashed and thrust the seraph blade forward. He frowned disapprovingly. "We could have interrogated them"

Blondie shrugged as he turned around with an infuriating smirk. The Circle member collapsed behind him. "Looks like you needed my help after all, High Warl –,"

Magnus' eyes widened as a sharp pain erupted from his leg. He turned with a gasp to see a seraph blade protruding from the crook of his knee held by a vindictive Circle member clearly on the verge of death. He collapsed to the floor, breath hitching when the blade shifted inside of him.

"Fuck!"

View warped, Magnus squinted as Jace kicked the Circle member's arm then impaled the malevolent man's face. "Jace, we have to leave." He inhaled deeply and pulled the seraph blade from his leg with a hiss, ignoring the blood flowing freely out of him.

"Shit." Jace cursed.

Magnus winked flirtatiously as Blondie curled an arm around his waist and heaved him up to a stand. He snapped his fingers for a portal and then another snap. At once, the Circle members were hurled together, a glittery blue rope tying them all, and thrown into the portal.

He could feel the vibrations from the strong arms holding him up as Jace howled in laughter. It made him smile and lessened the pain in his knee as he hobbled over to the swirl of magic out to the front of the Institute. Cold gust breezed through them like a welcome and the Circle members lay at their feet, unmoving. "How's freedom feel like, Blondie?"

Jace exhaled shakily. "Fantastic. You should go in. I'll bandage you up."

"Oh joy." Magnus murmured.

Entering the Institute had never been more anti-climactic. The place was empty. Since it was going past midnight, he figured he'd forgive the lack of dramatics. He crooked his fingers and in came the bundle of Circle members. His lack of blood and use of magic was making him doozy so he unceremoniously dropped the pathetic Circle group onto the hard floor without remorse. He also stopped moving apparently as his feet weren't touching the floor anymore; Jace had lifted him up with a tight grip on his waist.

"Come on,"

Magnus whined. "Give me my phone before you torture me. I want to read the texts your brother sent to lessen my pain."

"Ugh." Jace complained. "It kept vibrating thanks to Alec. Felt so weird. And did it even help?"

Magnus ignored him to observe the room they entered that was not the infirmary he was expecting. He lifted a brow in silent question while Jace let him go to sit down on the bed.

Blondie shrugged. "Shorter trip. I have bandages here anyway."

"Hm, is this your room?"

"Nah." Jace grinned devilishly. "Alec's."

Magnus rolled his eyes but discreetly patted the bed he was on. It wasn't comfortable or smooth. It was very military. He poised his hand for a snap then paused. Alexander might not appreciate having his bed changed. That would be a trespass in boundaries. He sighed and went through the motions to extract his phone from Jace. He swept through his device's notifications, swiping through distressed messages from Alexander and Izzy as well as demanding ones from Clary.

It was sweet how they cared. It had been a while since his whereabouts and wellbeing were anyone's concern.

Jace finished the bandages and was straightening up when they heard the loud noise of thick heels on the floor. They exchanged looks just before the door swung open to reveal a well-polished Lydia Branwell.

She looked startled which was reasonable considering the circumstances. "I thought…" Lydia pursed her lips and gave them a stern questioning look. "How are you both here?"

"Well," Magnus stood up fluidly – or at least he tried to. He was caught by Blondie around the waist as his vision swam. He wrinkled his nose. How inelegant.

"Just sit." Jace demanded with annoyance.

And really, how dare he, but Magnus decided to let it go when he saw the concern in Blondie's gold eyes. So he sat. "As I was saying," Magnus addressed Lydia once more, ignoring his hazy vision. "We came through the front door."

Blondie's lips twisted to an amused smirk.

Lydia's eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on her hip. "You're aware that entering the Institute without invite is not allowed, High Warlock? And Jace, you will stand trial to the Clave quite possibly by tomorrow morning."

"For what?" Jace spat.

"Easy." Magnus briefly touched Blondie's fisted hand then cocked an eyebrow at Lydia, jaw working itself as he tried to push past his dizziness and exhaustion. "On the contrary, Alexander is looking for me."

"He's not here. He's on patrol but of course, you're welcome to stay." Lydia patted her pocket and pulled out a device. "They should be back soon… Hm."

"What am I standing on trial for?" Jace barked.

Lydia flicked her eyes up to stare the Blondie down. "You left with Valentine. Surely you don't think the Clave would just let that go?" She shook her head. "Alec and I have done our best to ensure that the Clave understands your hand was forced and you were given no choice. That you didn't go as voluntarily as they thought you did. Still, it doesn't look well for you."

"I have information." Jace replied immediately. "And we brought back Circle members."

"Three of which you murdered." Magnus muttered under his breath, lacking snark. "I have them tied up by the entrance." He continued in a normal tone but shifted his gaze to the floor, half-closed.

Lydia's face brightened up considerably. "Then we have leverage. This is exactly what the Clave was expecting you to do. Take your opportunity to infiltrate the Circle and return with information. If we play this well, you might leave the trial honoured even."

"We?" Jace questioned.

"We. You, Alec, I, Clary, Jocelyn and Izzy."

"Since when did you come over to our side?"

Magnus made a noise of agreement, eyes nearly closed.

"Since Izzy's trial." Lydia sighed. "I always followed the Clave because I thought their word was law. But these past few months here… I've learned a lot from Alec and the struggles here. The Clave isn't the law. I think a lot of us have forgotten that we are all merely Nephilim. I'm not perfect." Lydia's lips twisted into a self-deprecating smile. "But I'm learning."

"I was right. You _are_ great." Magnus lifted his head and smirked tiredly.

Lydia perked up. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

Magnus raised a brow.

"I have admired the work you did with my ancestor, Henry Branwell, since I was a child."

"Ah, of course, Henry. Thank you, my dear."

Lydia smiled then looked down to frown at her phone. She tapped the screen a few times and shook her head before returning her gaze to the both of them. "I must return to my duties. I'll pick up the Circle members on my way."

Magnus barely tipped his head in acknowledgement, careful of how lightheaded he was feeling.

"Wait." Jace called at her retreating form. "When are the others coming back?"

"They're on patrol." Lydia held Blondie's gaze for a while then sighed. She moved swiftly into the room and closed the door. "They were supposed to be back half an hour ago. But according to their trackers, they're still at The Dakota. I haven't received a distress call though so I'm sure it's nothing."

Jace looked at her with mild disbelief. "I don't care if there isn't any call. I'm going."

"No rest for the weary." Magnus groaned, digging his fingernails to his palm in a desperate attempt to ground himself.

Lydia sighed again. "I don't suppose I can stop you from leaving?"

Jace shrugged. "Unless you want to detain me."

"There's no need for such drastic action. Just come back." Lydia replied almost resignedly. She promptly left the room, pointedly leaving the door open.

"What the hell. I was expecting a fight."

Magnus' lips twitched at Blondie's bemused expression. "Shall we?"

"Maybe you shouldn't come with." Jace crouched and checked over the bandage.

"I appreciate the concern, Blondie, but I'm fine."

"The hell you are." Jace cursed, ripping out the blood-soaked bandages and setting out to redo his work. "I swear, Bane, if you bleed out, we are no longer comrades in war."

Magnus would have rolled his eyes if he didn't think it would disorient him. "That's not how it works."

"Of course it is. Alec will bury me. We can't be comrades if I'm dead."

A fluttering erupted in Magnus' stomach the same time as a bitter taste crawled into his mouth. It left him faint. "We actually can be but I'm sure you'll live. Alec loves you too much." The words were uttered in a tone as stale as centuries old crisps.

Jace made a non-committal hum as he tightened the bandage. "Your bleeding won't stop. Can't you heal yourself?"

"If I could, I would have."

"You really shouldn't come."

"Seriously. Your concern is starting to disgust me."

Jace huffed as he stood. "If it were Clary in your position and Alec allowed her to fight anyway, I'd be pissed."

"And how's that romance going?" Magnus hung his head back, catching sight of the myriad of warring expressions displayed on the other's face as he did so.

"…stubborn."

Magnus heard as he came to. He dimly realised he had blacked out for a few seconds. Shit. "Fine. I'll make you a portal then go back to my loft."

"Nah, I'll help you back to your loft then I'll go find them." Jace tugged Magnus' arm over his shoulder once more. "Come on."

"This would be so much better if you were Alexander." Magnus weakly waved a portal to existence, swallowing harshly in an attempt to steady himself when it seemed his body was giving up on staying conscious.

"Will you quit complaining?"

Magnus grunted from pain as his leg was jostled but ultimately didn't mind it as it jolted him awake. "And ruin my own fun? No thanks."

"By the Angel. You're such a pain." Jace muttered as they passed through the portal to the loft. "I don't understand what Alec sees in you."

"At least we're on the same page." Magnus replied. "As in I don't get what he sees in you."

"I'm his parabatai."

Blondie said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and perhaps to Jace, it was. Sadly, Magnus wasn't talking about that. "And why you're his parabatai in the first place is a mystery." He retorted instead. "My bedroom is the last room on the right."

"I'm the best Nephilim there is." Jace replied blandly. "Of course I'm his parabatai."

Magnus frowned as Blondie kicked open his bedroom door. "There is something to be said about Alexander's greatness in turn then." He said mildly.

Jace near-unceremoniously dumped Magnus on the bed. "He's my parabatai. And he's my brother." Blondie stated simply and once more, it was like what he said explained everything.

Magnus tilted his head and closed his eyes. "Those are answer enough, are they?" He heard his own voice waver.

"Exactly." Blondie clapped Magnus' shoulder. "Rest well and I'll send Alec over when we finish."

"How good of you." Magnus waved his fingers for another portal, slumping as the last of his magic drained out of him. "Off you go to The Dakota then." He opened one eye in time to catch the arrogant and slightly tired grin Jace flashed his way before disappearing through the swirling vortex.

The portal snapped shut and Magnus was left alone in his loft. The bandage on his leg was soaked through again, blood steadily dripping down his shin to soak through the duvet. Typically, Magnus ignored his injury and swung himself more fully onto the bed. He laid his head onto his numerous pillows with a long-suffering sigh.

He could feel his weariness to his bones. He deliriously imagined Alexander choosing to come see if he was well instead of staying with Jace, glorious Jace back from the clutches of Valentine. Magnus laughed at himself with the last of his strength then he was out like a light.

* * *

 _Here we are just souls in the dark,_

 _Crying out for something true._

 _Crying out for something to hold onto._


	16. Faint Echoes

The alleyway between the 72nd and 73rd street was shrouded in darkness, the glow of the moon hidden behind The Dakota's intricate structure. The narrow space was a perfect pitch black that hid the phalanx of Moloch demons from sight. Even with the freshly carved runes, each stream of fire from empty eye sockets caught the new Shadowhunter off-guard and made the archer swear.

Alec was knocking arrow after arrow covering Clary's many weak spots whilst keeping his sister in sight but he was getting tired. It wasn't so much as a physical weariness and more of the wave of exhaustion that hit after being on high alert and pumped on adrenaline for a long period of time. He fired his arrow and reached back to his quiver for another when his parabatai rune seared.

He winced in pain and gripped his fletching too hard. It snapped under his strength. He cursed again. The shine of a newly awakened seraph blade from the far right raised his guard and he narrowed his eyes towards the general vicinity.

His vision rune barely helped him see the achingly familiar outline of a well-built man with shoulder-length hair. "Jace?" Alec called out, his voice so close to being fragile. He focused his aim at the figure.

"Easy, Alec." The level tone cautioned. "I'm alone and I'm real."

Clary shouted in pain.

"Izzy!" Alec chastised though he didn't remove his eyes from the moving man. His parabatai rune was heating up steadily. "Don't move." He ordered warningly, brows furrowed.

"I can hold a blade, can't I?"

"I need more than that."

Clary screamed.

"Alec, help!"

"There's no time, Alec. Just take my hand."

Alec hesitated.

"Damn it. Take my hand, Alec! You'll feel it if I'm real."

Still, Alec didn't move, conflicted.

"Alec! They need our help."

"Clary, duck!" Izzy warned from far behind.

Alec made a split-second decision and finally grabbed the outstretched hand. The reaction was instantaneous. Power ran through his parabatai rune, weak but there. "Jace." He breathed out. His brother came closer and any air left in him disappeared. It shamed him how off-guard he still got whenever those golden eyes and arrogant smile were directed at him.

"Let's go kill some demons." Jace patted him on the shoulder with a smirk. "How do you think they'll react?"

"Shocked." Alec deadpanned, a grin forming as his parabatai punched him on the shoulder before running towards his sister and Clary. He pulled back an arrow and sighted a demon creeping up on Izzy. "Just like old times."

* * *

In true sombre-fashion, everyone was dressed in dark clothing to match the Church's walls. It was unlike any mundane wedding where everything would be light and happy. In this case, the air was heavy with burdens and responsibilities. So dreary, the dazzling white gown and blazer of the individuals standing by the altar were the only signs of life.

It could be that the audience was lending a hand to shining a light on the soon-to-be married couple or that everyone present knew they weren't there to celebrate some joyous occasion.

Magnus couldn't comprehend why he was dreaming about the time he crashed Alexander's wedding. He was half-awake and half-asleep in a manner that wasn't allowing him to rest at all. The whole scene was so vivid, however, that he wondered if he'd ever forget that day.

He didn't remember all the details. On the day itself, his focus was solely on Alexander. Everyone else were a muddled memory. He remembered Alexander's eyes and body, down-trodden with conflict and want. How awful he felt when the boy started to hyperventilate. How hopeful yet resigned he was when Alexander turned away to speak to his would-be wife.

And then, he remembered the wonderful Shadowhunter facing him with determination. The flutters inside his stomach akin to those he felt as an innocent teenager accompanying the slight fear of Alexander tossing his open heart to the floor.

As the boy walked over, he had felt a thrill run up his spine in anticipation for whatever was to happen. He hadn't been so alive in years. Before he knew it, he was brazenly grabbed by the lapels and kissed with such passion and resolve, he lost himself. He forgot the world. Rather, the world shrank to the lips he felt against his own.

Those lips he had chased after, the addictive taste fresh in his mouth and –

A sharp pain fired into his mind.

Magnus shot up to a sitting position with a groan, nearly head-butting a dark mop of hair. He narrowed his cat eyes. "What. In Lilith's name. Are you _doing_?"

"I'm sorry!" Sotto flailed. "But your blood's smell is very strong and I couldn't help it. I'm trying to dab an ointment that'll help you heal quicker. I don't want you to bleed to death. My head's already being hunted by the Clan. I don't need other –,"

"Shut up." Magnus grumbled. His lips curled at the sight of the hand atop his knee and the fingers clutching a yellow-tinged cotton ball. He hated it when people touched him without permission. Samui had a point, however, so he reluctantly fell back down onto his back. "Get on with it."

"Right." Salmon ducked his head and started to actively dab at his injury.

Magnus grit his teeth, a hiss escaping his lips.

"So, I have to bandage you up."

Magnus grunted.

"And er… I have to tighten it."

"Just. Do it." Magnus closed his eyes. A few seconds later and he was regretting his words. His knee pulsed strongly as whatever bandage Silias used was wrung taut. " _Tsao ni zhu zhong shi ba dai!_ "

Sen raised both hands up in surrender. "I'm done! I'm done."

Magnus opened his eyes, chest heaving as he panted. He hated the Nephilim. He hated their damn holy weapons. He hated this vampire. He hated that godforsaken wound. Why couldn't his magic restore itself quicker? Why did he have to go and save Jace? _Why was he awake?_

He rolled over and buried his face into the pile of pillows, vaguely aware of his injured leg being gently elevated on top of a soft flat cushion. He didn't stay awake long enough to know whether the fledgling left his room or not.

* * *

Logically, nothing changed. They were still in a dank alleyway fighting demons. And Alec was keeping watch and protecting them from behind as per usual. It wasn't an unusual patrol by any means except that Jace was there, twisting gracefully every which way, seraph blade curving in the air with ease.

His parabatai's return brought little changes that mattered though. Seeing Jace had brought a smile to all their faces though Alec's was more of an amused smirk. A leftover of his earlier enjoyment watching Izzy swiftly disarm Jace of his weapon and shove him with a barrage of threats. It had taken a lot of reassurances from Alec and embarrassing stories from his parabatai to be given his weapon back.

All the while, Clary could only spare a strangled smile as she struggled against the demons.

It may merely be Alec's imagination but he thought they were fighting harder than before. He himself felt lighter now that he had his brother back. Sure, he was confused as to how Jace was actually here and there were many problems they had to face once they got back to the Institute – the Clave and their mother – but for now, he was content.

One more arrow flew from his grip and he instinctively knew there were no more demons left. Immediately, Izzy was running at Jace for a hug, squealing. Clary much the same. Alec hefted his bow over his shoulder and walked over to wrap his arms around his siblings.

Jace had a different idea. His parabatai broke free and pulled him in for an embrace. It was wrought with many unsaid things. Alec remembered with nostalgia their younger days wherein they were wrapped around each other after every mission, success running high in their veins. Except this time, it was more of a warm, bitter rush.

There was much unresolved between them. Their relationship was cracked and their parabatai rune fragile. Nevertheless, they basked in each other's presence. Dehydrated men, thirsty for each other, their souls humming from the close proximity.

Alec pulled away first. "Welcome back. How..?"

"It's good to be back." Jace clapped his neck before letting go. "Glitterboy helped me."

"Who?"

"You mean Magnus?" Izzy asked with a dawning smile that quickly disappeared into a frown. "You mean Magnus knew where you were and didn't tell us." She stated in a dangerously low tone.

Alec frowned himself and moved away from them, out of the alley. He couldn't help remembering what Magnus had told him before leaving and then his conversation with Catarina. His hand drifted to his pocket where he kept his phone. It was a habit he picked up during the brief period wherein he waited anxiously for Magnus to reply to his texts.

He thought back to his similarly ignored fire message.

Was this why he didn't hear from Magnus? "There's no trust." Alec whispered to himself. He felt helpless. Time and again, Magnus had thrown himself in front of danger to protect him. He thought they were over this after their last talk then now this. He didn't want to be mad. He knew Magnus was doing it out of worry, to protect him. But it was also deeper than that this time.

Jace was his parabatai, his brother. Magnus had no right keeping information from him and the others. Especially with his intimate knowledge of how desperately he, Izzy and Clary were in their search for any clue at all. He felt utterly betrayed and worst of all, this confirmed that Magnus didn't trust him.

Alec inwardly jolted when a soft hand touched his own.

Clary was looking up at him with a worried expression. "Jace says we need to go to Magnus' now."

"Why?" Alec shook his head. "What we _need_ to do is head back to the Institute."

"But –,"

"No. Jace is back. You realise what that means, don't you?" Alec stopped in his steps and turned around to face his siblings. "Don't all of you? The Clave –,"

"Alec, I talked to Lydia. That's how I knew where to find you guys." Jace explained. "She's cool with all this. And I get it, we need to go back and prepare how I'm going to face the Clave. But Magnus is injured because of me and I promised him that I'd make you go visit him."

"He's _what_?" Alec's heart jumpstarted in worry. He lifted his hand. "I can't deal with this right now. You're all going back to the Institute straight to Lydia and I'm going to check on Magnus. I'll meet you guys in an hour."

Silence reigned for a while and Alec raised his brows pointedly.

Izzy cleared her throat. "C'mon then, let's go get a cab."

"Thank –,"

"But we're all visiting Magnus first." Izzy continued. "And no, big brother, nothing you say will change my mind."

Alec groaned in frustration. "You can check on Magnus tomorrow. Our priority right now needs to be Jace."

"We know, Alec." Clary said softly. "We won't stay long. After we see Magnus, we'll leave immediately for the Institute."

Alec shook his head and trailed along after them, silently seething at little girls and younger siblings. He was simultaneously – and reluctantly – pleased that they cared about Magnus though. It made him feel warm against the chilling winds blowing past him and the terrible knowledge of his own parents' dislike towards Magnus.

Nothing eased his inner turmoil however.

* * *

A high pitched scream of terror ripped through the deep darkness and unique hush of a morning before dawn to wake one very irritated Magnus Bane. With an almost animal-like growl, he flung himself out of bed and slammed his bedroom door open with an angry wave of his hand.

He was pleased to realise he had a considerable amount of magic back.

Far off into the depths of his loft, Sonia stood frozen in absolute fright by the entrance where a stunned Raphael was standing.

Magnus could feel an oncoming headache with a throbbing to rival that which he could feel from his leg. He silently cursed himself for getting up too quickly but who could blame him. He didn't want to care about anything else except going back to sleep.

"Raphael, no murder in my lair. Salmonella, stop answering doors and don't leave the loft. You two better keep it quiet because if I wake up one more time before I am fully healed, I will turn everyone in the vicinity into rats to keep in a box for when my stray cat comes here looking for food. Am I clear? Good." With that, Magnus turned around with the full intention of falling back onto his bed.

Unfortunately, he had managed to take only one step into his bedroom when he heard Spoon yelp in fear. "I don't need to care. I don't need to care." Magnus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did I allow that scrawny –," He stalked out. " _¿Ha venido por problemas?_ "

" _Es un traidor._ " Raphael bristled and pushed past the fledgling. " _Soltó Camille._ _Camille!_ _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ "

" _Vamos a hablar en privado_." Magnus stepped aside and gestured towards his bedroom. He pursed his lips as his moody friend went in and cast a glance towards Soc. "I mean it. Don't answer the door and don't leave the loft. Do I make myself clear?"

Sammy squeaked and nodded, looking properly scolded for once.

Magnus spared him a warning glare before he entered his bedroom and closed it behind him. His knee twitched and he shot his hand out. His fingers curled around a crisp suit and he found himself being held upright by Raphael's hands to his waist.

" _Dios_. I thought I smelt the blood _idiota_ was drinking. But it's yours."

With a shrug, Magnus slung his arm over his friend's shoulder and ambled over towards his bed. He sat down onto it heavily and wrinkled his nose at the sight of his blood-soaked sheets. Revolting. "It's nothing."

Raphael snorted in frustrated disbelief. "Nothing? You'd have bled out and died already if you were mundane."

"But it's fine. See?" Magnus tapped his blood-soaked bandages and trailed his fingers down to the back of his knee where a trickle of blood was escaping from his wound. "Barely bleeding."

"Have you opened a dictionary recently?" Raphael spat and crouched down to tug the bandages free. "That is not barely. That is called bleeding."

"What, are you going to suck my blood?"

Raphael afforded him a scathing glare before focusing back on his examination.

"It was a question." Magnus shrugged unapologetically. Honestly, random twinges and the earlier blood rush aside, he couldn't feel any pain. It was more… numb.

"You aren't bleeding anymore." Raphael stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, soiled bandages in hand. "These bandages are dripping blood so it seemed as if you were. Why are you healing so slowly?"

"Seraph blade. I helped Blondie escape from Valentine's men and got stabbed in the process."

Raphael suddenly appeared at the entryway of the bathroom with a thick towel and an upset expression. "Those Shadowhunters are not worth it. Their problems aren't yours and neither are your problems going to be theirs. Don't get yourself hurt over nothing."

Magnus kept his face blank as he stared at his nearing friend. "You know very well I am doing all this for personal reasons."

" _Lo sé!_ I know." Raphael knelt down and grabbed his injured leg to clean out the blood with the damp towel making Magnus tense. "One silly boy is not worth dying over. You are strong but even against an army, you may fail. Just because you two are dating doesn't mean you must help him with his affairs. The Shadowhunter –,"

"His name is Alexander."

"The Shadowhunter." Raphael repeated, eyes hard. "Will not choose you over his family."

"Hush. Do not be cruel and lay out what I already know." Magnus hissed. He knew that from the start. Why else would he be doing so much to keep Alexander's family safe? It was selfish to an extent because though he did want to stop the boy from hurting, he mostly wanted to have unimpeded time for them after all the chaos with Blondie subsided.

He perked up when his magic called to his attention a huge number of individuals entering his wards; one of them was Alexander. A smile bloomed on his face, unbidden. Jace made good on his promise.

Quickly, Magnus looked himself over and snapped his fingers for a glamour.

"Stop wasting your magic." Raphael rubbed the towel against his injury one last time, rougher than necessary, then pulled away. "What does the Nephilim want from you now?"

Magnus gasped in pain and gave his friend an accusing glare. "That hurts, damn it!"

Raphael didn't reply, instead snarling in annoyance when a barrage of pounding against solid wood pierced sensitive ears. " _Mierda_."

"Magnus said no more guests!"

Honestly. Magnus sighed. He told Sallie to stop answering the door, not keep guests away. There were very few people who could enter his wards in the first place. "Let them in!" He boomed in his High Warlock voice.

The second the Shadowhunters entered, clamorous chatter invaded the soundproofed walls of the loft. Blondie could be heard shouting over Clary's happy shrieks and Izzy's giggles, questioning Shakh. Alexander though, Alexander was quiet as usual so Magnus had no way of knowing what the boy was doing.

Magnus licked his lips nervously. This was it. The moment of truth. Would Alexander be mad at him or would he simply be grateful.

Raphael pulled him away from his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder and a pointed look. "Your wound is delicate. If you stand, it will reopen."

The door to the bedroom opened and Magnus flicked his eyes over to see an indecipherable expression on Alexander's handsome face. His heart pounded painfully. "Alexander."

Raphael shifted to the side, away, when Alexander headed straight towards them. Magnus gave a tentative smile which quickly turned sappy as he was gathered into strong arms. He sighed. Even mad, Alexander cared. The warmth was dizzying.

"Where are you hurt?" Was the greeting he got in return.

Magnus opened his mouth slightly but said nothing as he realised his glamour made his injury disappear from sight. Right. "I'm fine, darling." Just as well. He wasn't selfish enough to keep Alexander with him. There would be a trial to prepare for and the young Shadowhunters would need every minute they can get. A good verdict would not be easy. Not with the Clave's bloodthirsty manhunt search for a convenient victim to show the Shadow World that they were making progress.

Besides, he didn't want to witness Alexander choosing over him earlier than necessary.

Speaking of the wayward parabatai, Blondie was standing outside the room with the girls and Sonni, tired golden eyes swimming in mirth. Their eyes met and Jace promptly burst out laughing.

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

Before he could so much as twitch, however, Raphael was there again, pinning him down with an unforgiving hand on his shoulder. It was infuriating how the vampire just knew he was going to try to stand. Was he that predictable? He rolled his eyes and opted to flick a tiny ball of energy at the guffawing Nephilim, smirking in satisfaction when Blondie yelped in pain.

That didn't stop the ungrateful brat from running his mouth unfortunately. "You –," Blondie sniggered. "You looked _so_ _happy_ to see Alec. It's hilarious!"

"As if you didn't look _exactly_ like that when you saw Clary after nearly launching a rescue mission after her." Izzy commented offhandedly with a roll of her eyes.

Blondie quieted rapidly and Clary looked away.

"You should be grateful Magnus helped you escape." Alexander said coldly, abruptly.

Magnus sobered. From the corner of his eye, he could see the boy shuffling through the soiled bed covers with a deep-set frown.

Izzy turned towards Magnus, hands on her hip. "I'm not happy that you went off to save Jace on your own but," She quirked her lips upward. "Thank you."

Clary came closer and took hold of one Magnus' hands with a small smile. "Thanks. You didn't have to – thanks."

"My pleasure, biscuit. Off you go then. I'm sure you're all tired from the patrol." Magnus turned sideways to see that Alexander was suspiciously running those gorgeous eyes all over his form. He reached out to grab a hold of the boy's hands and cupped them in between his own.

"That's our cue." Izzy said decisively.

Magnus didn't need to look to see the Shadowhunters and Sonia leave to give them privacy. Now, if only Raphael would do the same. He was acutely aware of his Spanish friend's disapproval, the hand gripping his shoulder was enough of a reminder. Throughout their years of knowing each other, Raphael had never understood why he was so willing to settle for the closest semblance to love he could get. And he surmised the Spanish boy would never understand. Having come from a loving family, why would he?

He tugged Alexander closer and cradled the strong calloused hands to his chest.

Alexander may never love him more than his family, if indeed love would ever be on the table, but the boy cared more for him than any significant other had before. He had nearly forgotten how good it felt just being near the boy. During his search for Blondie, he was caught up with his terrible thoughts and this, right here, feeling Alexander's concern despite being angry, was a much needed reminder for him that what he had now with the boy was more than enough. _Should_ be more than enough. He mustn't be greedy.

The hands he held shifted to hold his and he smiled up at his Shadowhunter.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've lost a lot of blood."

"Nothing to worry about, darling." Magnus comforted. He heard a scoff from behind and knew it was Raphael. The bastard. When Alexander looked over his shoulder, presumably to decipher what was meant by the noise, he hastily leaned up. "Goodbye kiss?" He asked sweetly.

Alexander's unreadable hazel eyes met his then the boy dutifully bowed down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "We need to talk." The boy whispered. "Tomorrow. I'll text beforehand."

"Of course, Alexander." Magnus whispered back, gut churning. He brushed his lips over the boy's soft cheek. "Until tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Alexander squeezed their intertwined hands before letting go to leave the room. "Let's go."

Magnus waved his hand for the fledgling as soon as he heard the door shut close. "Samsonite, help me to the couch."

Smith speedily ran over, stumbling a bit in the process, and secured an arm around his waist. "Samsonite isn't even a name. It's a brand." The fledgling pouted. "And you called me a bacteria earlier! A bacteria!"

Magnus smirked. "Samsonite is most definitely a name."

"No, it isn't." Savir steered him to the couch and carefully lowered him down.

"Get the Del Maguey from my mobile bar. It should be… on the second shelf of the fridge."

Sargent bowed grandly with a cheeky grin. "Of course, Master. Simon lives to serve the noble house of Bane."

"Harry Potter reference. I got that."

Sammi stopped mid-step and whirled around to whoop happily. "Yes! Finally! Someone in the underworld got my reference. I mean – uh Shadow – Shadoworld?" The fledgling cast the Clan Leader a nervous glance.

"Shadow world." Raphael corrected bitingly. "Have you learned nothing?"

Schmuel visibly deflated like a balloon and turned away, mumbling. "I'll go get the Del Maguey…"

"Now, now, Raphael." Magnus tsked. He allowed his glamour to fade away and curiously pat at his knee. It _had_ stopped bleeding but the lesion wasn't closed yet.

"What use is your Shadowhunter if you won't let him tend to your injuries?"

"I can take care of myself."

" _Sí_. You made that abundantly clear. _I'm fine, darling. Ooh, nothing to worry about, darling._ " Raphael mocked in a girly tone, miming a choke afterwards.

Smithson returned with the bottle of mezcal and a glass.

"If you want a taste, you better get another glass, Sardine. Oh and one for dear Raphael too."

Sedgeley pouted but got up to get a glass anyway. "Will you be calling me a seal next?"

"You shouldn't have mentioned it. Now I need to think of another animal." Magnus replied without missing a beat.

"Do you have blood to go with that?" Raphael asked.

Magnus gestured vaguely towards his bedroom. "My blood has soaked through my bed covers and mattress but it should still be fresh enough for you." His Spanish friend shot him an unimpressed glare. Pity. "My blood is precious." He sniffed delicately.

"Of course." Raphael agreed sarcastically.

Sergius returned with two more glasses and laid them on the coffee table in a row with the first one.

"Have the honours." Magnus said to the fledgling like it was a great privilege to pour the alcohol.

To his amusement, the innocent fledgling eagerly did so; the Del Maguey sloshed out of the sides as a result and a few drops spilt onto the table.

Raphael eyed the drink in distrust. "I haven't forgiven you for that time you made me drink my first mezcal."

"No worms or scorpions this time around, _querido_."

Sevan paused and squeaked, "Worms and scorpions?"

"Relax, Skink, I said no worms or scorpions." Magnus snapped his fingers and two glasses darkened with blood.

"Will you be calling me animal names from now on?"

"We shall see."

Shawn pouted as he handed the glass with clear liquid to Magnus. "What now?"

" _Estoy aquí para ofrecer un trato_." Raphael picked up his drink from the table. "We have bigger problems than you and this traitor."

Silvo flinched visibly.

" _¿Que trato?_ "

Raphael took a sip from his drink before answering. "The Clan has reached a consensus to pardon you in return for your aid in the battle and a solid alliance between us."

"I will never blindly offer my help to the Clan, _querido_." Magnus raised a brow. "We already have a solid alliance between us but with limitations."

"Should our objectives not meet, there is no alliance to speak of." Raphael downed his drink and set it aside. "I'm aware but you must offer more to sweeten the deal."

"The Clan is becoming noisy." Magnus commented coldly. "Do not ask for more. Accept what is given. Camille was but a small slight."

"Hand over the fledgling right now and I'll offer you a pardon without strings attached."

"Will you kill him?"

Samoa squeaked.

"As I said earlier, _tenemos problemas más grandes_." Raphael smoothed the crease on his perfectly tailored suit. "Fledgling, your ticket to freedom is simple. Pledge your loyalty to me and re-join the Clan. But make no mistake, Baby, if you betray us again, I will kill you myself."

"He pledges and what, you'll pardon him scot-free?" Magnus asked in disbelief.

"Due to _idiota's_ connection to the Shadowhunters, the Clan deem it best not to kill him. After all, the Nephilim will be a powerful ally against Valentine. He must swear his allegiance to the Clan or suffer the same punishment as Camille."

Seth swallowed harshly. "I… I didn't want to betray the Clan. Freeing Camille was hard for me too."

"Don't fool yourself." Magnus spoke lowly. "You will never understand what chaos resulted from releasing _Camille_."

"I'm sorry. Clary's mother – She's like a mother to me too. She's family. I couldn't –," Shev hung his head. "I had to."

"Are you choosing the Nephilim over the Clan then?" Raphael asked dangerously.

"I can't just turn against my family because I'm a vampire now."

"We are your family now, _idiota_. When you are in trouble, do you really think your friend will come running to save you?" Raphael sneered. "Where was she when you were feeling the effects of Camille's blood running inside your veins? She only ever visited you when she needed you. Stop being so blind. What has this generation of Shadowhunters done to make the both of you so susceptible to their lies?"

"That's enough, Raphael." Magnus said sharply, meeting his old friend's eyes. "The fledgling will stay with me until such a time he can accept being a vampire. To ask him to pledge so early is not only ridiculous but screams a lack of sense. You know his struggles better than anyone."

"What exactly do you think I do with newcomers?" Raphael crossed his legs. "I have been training him, teaching him. All I ask is he respect the Clan and my leadership. Without that, what is the point of a group?"

Magnus turned to stare the fledgling in the eyes. "Give him time. He has no reason to side with the Clan yet."

"And what about you, _amigo_? Are you siding with the Downworlders or Alexander Lightwood?"

* * *

The morning was quickly reaching dawn, the sun creeping up the horizon of New York. Nevertheless, it was early enough for the Institute to be deserted sans the few Shadowhunters patrolling the corridors and the stressed young Shadowhunters holed up in a lit meeting space.

They were scattered all over the room in various positions. Jace was casually slouched against the wall close to where Clary stood by one end of the room facing Lydia who was sat across from her. By the centre-right, Izzy was perched on top of the conference table with her legs hanging off the edge.

"We shouldn't mention Magnus' involvement in this."

"It won't make sense." Lydia peered up at Alec who was stood pressed against her high back chair. "Without Magnus, Jace wouldn't be here."

Jace huffed.

"We had nothing to say to the Clave except useless assurances." Lydia continued. "Now we know Jace was being used by Valentine to collect Downworlder blood. It therefore makes sense that he asked Magnus for help."

"They'll call Magnus in and he will be accused of working with Valentine." Izzy pointed out.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Lydia acquiesced solemnly. "There's also the fact that he didn't inform the Clave or us, the Institute. He'll be blamed for many things."

"As I said, Magnus played no part in Jace's rescue." Alec asserted.

"What do you suggest Jace says then?" Lydia tapped her hand on the table. "If we omit Magnus' part, we are left with him aiding the Circle in their attack against Downworlders and being able to escape by himself with no help. It's incriminating and it _makes no sense_."

Alec rubbed his neck tiredly.

"Magnus can say he's friends with Seelies and that's how he knew where Jace was." Clary suggested.

Lydia hummed. "Basically, it'll come out that Magnus saved Jace to hand over to us and gain favour with the Clave. Same goes for the Seelies."

"He's our friend!" Clary asserted. "That's why."

"No." Alec nodded at Lydia. "Gaining favour with the Clave would be a good reason. One they'll believe. The Circle members they caught, is there time for us to interrogate them before we release them to the Clave?"

"The Clave won't be happy when they find out." Izzy muttered.

"Then they won't." Jace smirked. "Wipe their memories."

"Jace." Clary's eyes widened in indignation.

"How do we wipe their memories?" Alec inquired. "There's no rune for that."

"Think with your stele then. Ask Magnus."

Alec frowned disapprovingly. "I'll ask Catarina."

"Do it fast. We can't delay reporting Jace's return later than dawn." Lydia reminded. "The Seelies mustn't contact the Clave first."

"Will they?" Clary wondered.

"It's a possibility."

Alec tuned out momentarily and slid his eyes over to his sister for no other reason than it being his habit to keep his siblings in sight. His frown deepened when he noticed his sister uncharacteristically biting her lip. He walked over and placed a gentle hand to her arm. "Something wrong?"

Izzy gave him a half-smile. "Nothing, big brother. I'm just worried for Jace."

Alec worked his jaw. "Yeah." He agreed. It was easier before when he simply followed the law than it was now where he not only had to worry about Valentine but also the Clave.

"Being stuck between a rock and a hard place." Clary groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What?" Lydia asked in confusion.

Clary lifted her head up, brows furrowed. "It's an idiom."

It was possibly due to being a bookworm that Alec knew what Clary meant so he was just as bewildered as her when the others didn't understand the phrase. "It means being caught in between two things that are equally terrible."

Clary looked at him in surprise and Lydia lifted an inquisitive brow as if asking what the relevance was.

Alec shrugged.

"I was just saying it." Clary rolled her eyes and laid her head down onto the table. "Forget it. It's not important –," She cut herself off when the sound of a door opening alerted them to someone else's presence in their meeting.

"Shit." Alec cursed under his breath at the sight of his mother's furious glower.

* * *

A white cat leapt down the roof of a tall brick building and landed on the balcony to slip inside the loft. It darted past the sluggish human retreating to the kitchen and pounced on the carpet. The cat settled down comfortably and tilted its head cutely towards its quasi-owner.

"The Downworlders are in a state of chaos. They are lost, confused between what must be done to survive and what must not be sacrificed for pride with no one to guide them. While we have never been a truly united community, we have at least forged alliances in times of war. Yet there is not even one alliance to speak of." Raphael twisted his lips. "We have a duty to lead –,"

"By the Lilith. Are you wanting to run for presidency?" Magnus made a shooing motion at his old friend and extended his other hand towards Chairman Meow. He smiled when the white cat sauntered over to him, climbed up his leg and curled atop his arm. "I suppose you have an agenda?"

"What agenda do you want me to have, Bane? My sole concern is my Clan and an alliance is crucial to our survival." Raphael said tiredly. "Who else do we have to turn to as Downworlders?"

"We are Downworlders and we help each other before we help the Nephilim." Magnus recited mockingly. "Must every vampire remind me?" He closed his eyes briefly and settled back onto the couch. "This antagonism against the Nephilim must be discouraged. We will need them as much as we need each other."

"This _antagonism_ is there because New York's Werewolf Pack Leader is focusing on the Nephilim rather than his own people." Raphael retorted. "Because the High Warlock is busy getting cosy in his new role as Alexander Lightwood's pet instead of doing his job."

Abruptly, Raphael levitated from his seat and crashed against the couch with so much force that the furniture exploded in a rain of fabric, wood and cloth.

Sarah fled to the guest room.

Magnus stood over the mess, golden-green cat eyes bright against the dreary light of the moon, his hand thrusted out. " _Don't forget to whom you're speaking to, Santiago_." He warned. "Ultimately, whether I favour Alexander or not, the end goal is one and the same: Valentine dead. So you can tell those whiny Downworlders to shove a pacifier up their mouths and deal with it."

Raphael got up slowly with a strong scowl, roughly brushing off wood splinters. "You can't honestly be this far gone, Bane."

Magnus smirked softly in amusement. "I may be powerful and influential, _querido_ , but you know very well the warlocks will want to hide rather than help. I was one of them but alas." He drank a sizeable amount of mezcal. " _Sine amore, nihil est vita._ " He cuddled Chairman Meow to his chest and cooed. "Without love, life is pointless, no?"

"If he is dead, then what is the point?" Raphael retorted without any heat. "Stop being difficult."

"Hmm…" Magnus swirled his drink. "Fine. I _have_ missed the nightlife." He drawled then lazily stretched. "Now, is this social call over? I need to get back to my beauty sleep."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

* * *

The appearance of Maryse Lightwood somehow darkened the blindingly white meeting room, casting a shadow over the young Shadowhunters. Sharp words aimed to hurt and degrade those present sliced the thick tension in the air. The emotional blows and tears could almost be seen through the small ticks and twitches of the Lightwood siblings until finally, a thunderous solid bang shocked the whole room. Everyone traced the crack of the table to the unforgiving fist, up the leather-clad arm to gape, dumbfounded, at the oldest Lightwood child.

"Enough." Alec looked his mother in the eyes and wondered when he started seeing a stranger instead. Wondered when he stopped seeing the woman who raised him and instead someone who laid down rules for him to follow, piled burdens on his shoulders and cursed him when he failed.

Those cold black eyes glowered at him and all he felt was deep regret. There was no love lost, he realised sadly. He hadn't felt love for and from his mother in a very long time.

"I suggest you leave this room, Maryse." Lydia's cool voice ordered more than requested.

Alec's jaw twitched but he otherwise remained impassive as his mother met each of their gazes head-on, eyes promising vengeance. Her face was twisted with the usual combination of contempt, disappointment and superiority that he had grown used to over the past weeks and that Izzy grew up with for more than half her life.

His hand drifted to his parabatai rune and he wondered how Jace was holding up. It must be harsh to escape from Valentine's cruelty only to be faced with their mother's wrath.

"Maryse Lightwood, if you send any message to the Clave without my express permission, I will charge you with insubordination and banish you from this Institute with much fanfare." Lydia promised as if she was sealing a business deal and not threatening the former Head of the Institute.

They all winced when the door was shut forcefully.

Alec shifted slightly to glance at Lydia as he sank into a chair, almost in awe of how strong-willed she was. He knew, without a doubt, that his mother would retaliate one way or another but for now, it was a win for them. Perhaps she'd leave them alone now. Though, that was unlikely.

"I'm sorry, Alec. It had to be done." Lydia apologised softly.

Alec shook his head absentmindedly. There was a sort of finality to this confrontation. Like the next time it would happen, the extremely fragile bond his mother had with him and his siblings would snap permanently, never to be remotely the same ever again.

"Alright." Lydia clapped her hands. "We need to hash out Jace's story." She pushed her chair back and started tapping on a tablet, pulling up screens to the wall behind her. "Let's get to work, people."

Alec watched her, not really seeing her. His mind occupied with a mess of counter-measures he'd have to make against his mother's possible attacks. Somehow, his mind drifted back to Magnus. He rubbed his thumb against the bulge of his device in his pants.

Magnus was a wild card to him and whilst that was understandable as they hadn't been able to learn much about each other yet, it was something that needed to be rectified. Trust was important in any type of relationship, be it with a teammate or a friend or… more.

There was no denying the betrayal he was still reeling over and the hurt he was feeling at Magnus' blatant lack of trust but he would easily forgive the other. All he needed from Magnus was that they work through whatever reason the warlock had for keeping him in the dark.

 _"I love you."_

A slow small smile graced Alec's lips.

Perhaps stupidly, he had faith in the both of them.


	17. Divided

The sun had just risen, dawn as crisp as the New York foliage in its glorious peak, and the birds haven't started chirping. Nonetheless, a gorgeous woman dressed in a light yellow sundress politely knocked on the loft's door before entering and headed straight for the pristine kitchen.

Minutes later, delicate wafts of tangy lemon and warm spice of ginger floated through the open gap of the bedroom door to swirl around Magnus like a seductive song. He woke up with a small smile until he realised someone was in his home.

"Give me a break." Magnus muttered. He groaned as he flopped onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. He wasn't tired anymore but he did like to sleep in. From the rays of the pink sun that streamed in from his half-closed windows, he knew it was way too early for him to be awake. Around five hours too early give or take.

He shifted to his left upon sensing Catarina's gentle magic and the stronger scent of lemon ginger that came with her. "It's too early for anything." His bed dipped near his legs and a warm hand hovered around a centime above the side of his stomach.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Catarina teased rather brightly. "I moved my shift just to speak to you."

That made Magnus poke his head out from under his pillow. His face scrunched into a concerned expression. "Is something wrong?" He swept his mussed hair from his face and slowly sat up. The hand over him fell away.

"Raphael called me."

"For what?"

Catarina handed over a cup of tea. "He's worried you're losing focus."

"Is this about Alexander?"

A full minute passed before Magnus sighed heavily, his breath breezed through the hot tea and made a puff of steam drift off sideways. He dragged his knees to his chest and leaned back against his pile of pillows.

"I'm your friend before anything else, Magnus." Catarina started. "Alec means a great deal to you and so to me as well. I've been worrying over you ever since you fell for that conniving bitch and you became brighter shortly after meeting him."

"I hear a 'but' coming." Magnus muttered.

Catarina smiled. It wasn't light or happy, more sentimental. "You've been dimming over the months. Honestly, I don't understand why because as far as Raphael and the rest of the Downworlders are concerned, you've been spending all your time with Alec. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm fine."

"Generally, when people say they are 'fine', they aren't." Catarina raised her cup of tea to her lips and tipped the refreshing liquid into her mouth. "You were never big on sharing anything personal. It took decades before you began to trust me or Tessa or… I don't need to know, Magnus, not for now, but I think you owe it to yourself to find out what's wrong."

Magnus' eyes darkened as he noted her pause and he nodded shortly.

"After you contemplate over your life," Catarina started teasingly, earning a roll of the eyes. "Revisit your reasons for becoming the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And then, do what you must."

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

"Raphael said something." Magnus set his cup aside. "What made you come?"

"Hmm…" Catarina smirked provokingly at him briefly before her lips settled right back to that sentimental smile. "It wasn't actually anything he said. I've been meaning to come after you temporarily vacated your position. You have had some very busy weeks being kidnapped and setting out to save that Nephilim.

"It's very like you to be consumed by your love interests. That has always been your greatest weakness. People say love is blind but you take it to another level. You lose yourself. You forget who you are, what your purpose is and you become a shell, a ghost. As your friend, it's my duty to pull you back from that."

Magnus stayed silent.

"Besides, I love your teas." Catarina snapped her fingers. The pot she had used to brew the leaves appeared between them on the bed and she lifted it up to refill her cup. "This one in particular is a delight to drink in the morning."

"You can just snap some for yourself."

Magnus knew it would never happen. Catarina was a healer at heart. She would never do anything that would hurt people in any way. Her aim in life was to help as many people as possible and, while he would never follow in her footsteps, he admired her for it.

"I don't approve of stealing, you know that." Catarina scolded. "I never fail to come across a patient that doesn't have enough money to cover the medical assistance they need. I wouldn't add to the number of poor people."

Magnus smiled. "I know. It would make your life easier though."

"Perhaps."

"Will you continue to work throughout the war?"

Catarina tilted her head. "If you decide to fight, I'll be right with you."

"How far are you willing to contribute?"

"Whatever you need, Magnus, though I'll avoid being in the front lines." Catarina lifted her legs up and tucked them under herself to face him more fully. "I don't want you to go into this war on your own without back-up. You're too closely involved this time around."

Magnus reached over and placed his hand over hers, a genuine small smile playing on his lips. His brows were furrowed as he encircled his fingers over her periwinkle blue slender wrist. He was feeling very warm all of a sudden as he remembered the last time they had such a long conversation with each other.

 _"Ragnor just died. Do not do this. Be careful, do you hear me?"_

He turned over her hand and placed the tip of his pointer finger onto the centre of her palm. "I'll think over what you said."

"Then… I'll be off." Catarina stood up elegantly and moved closer towards the head of the bed.

Magnus looked at her as she curved her hand over the nape of his neck and closed his eyes when she bowed down towards him. His breath hitched when lips brushed over his forehead and he fought the overwhelming nostalgia that welled up in him at the gesture.

"Let me know when you decide."

* * *

Countryside London was a picture of serenity that contrasted with the inside of the house sitting in the middle of the stretch of land. The large table in the living room was sparsely decorated with ornate teapots, silver teaspoons and teacups. Below it were splinters of wood scattered around, some discoloured by the liquids spilt from broken vials of potions. Spatters of dark matter smudged the otherwise pristine wooden floor along with scorched marks as if a child had took to playing with a candle to see the effect of fire.

Magnus was sat by the well-cushioned couch by the window, his back to the scenery. He was speaking lowly, animatedly. His face scrunched in annoyance, hinting at anger, mixed with sorrow. "I have not lost myself!" His hands disturbed the still air around him as he gesticulated to emphasise his words to the space before him.

"Don't be daft. You haven't been Magnus Bane for quite some time."

Magnus shot up from his seat, cat eyes ablaze. "Who am I then?"

"You're a ghost, old friend."

The words were almost painfully similar to Catarina's earlier that morning.

"Protecting Alexander doesn't make me any less of myself."

"You're drowning, Magnus, in that toxic pool you call love and devotion. As you suffocate, you stop thinking coherently. All you see is that light above or, in your case, Alec. He has become your life, your reason to breath, your… motivation. Have you, even once, thought about Catarina and Raphael being the next casualty of this war?"

Magnus swallowed and flicked his eyes to gaze elsewhere. The answer was obvious. He hadn't. "It won't happen." The words were heavy on his tongue.

"There are no guarantees even with immortals."

"Impossible to forget." Magnus pointed out. He could still feel a phantom cold body being held close to his chest, dead weight in his arms and the rough scratch of dirt grazing his soft skin whenever he thought too long or hard about his friend.

Ragnor gave him a look but otherwise ignored the jab. "Alec is a Shadowhunter and whatever he feels for you won't override that. He may not harm you, he may even protect you but that doesn't mean the same will be applied to other Downworlders. His main priority will remain within his race and so should yours. After all, the past tends to repeat itself and we Downworlders know that all too well."

"It may not." Magnus waved his hands and released a stream of smoke that shifted in the air to create a silhouette of a tall strong body characterised by a pair striking sapphire eyes. " _After all_ , a revolution needs but one man."

"And you think Alec is the answer?"

Magnus let the image fade as he faced the window and re-wrapped Ragnor's scarf around himself. "He represents hope, my precious lettuce. And hope has both the power to rebuild empires and reimagine destruction."

"Hope won't win you this war. It won't save anyone."

"No." Magnus lifted his hand and started to lazily draw through the fogged panes of the window, clearing out lines and squiggles in nonsensical patterns. "Hope is for me."

"What of the Downworlders?" Ragnor persisted. "They need –,"

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus guessed wryly.

"Leaders, Magnus. They need leaders. _Do your job._ "

Magnus whirled around in a flourish and stared at the empty spot where he saw his friend last. "Of course." He rubbed his fingertips together. "When have you ever not sided with Raphael?" It was rhetorical, said aloud in jest, and only because he had finally, grudgingly, decided to listen to what all his friends have been trying to say.

* * *

The text from Lydia came around fifteen minutes ago just as they cleaned off the last of the dessert from their Taki's Diner take-away picnic in the Institute's greenhouse. As a result, Alec had hurried them all back down immediately after Clary cleanly packed their trash in a plastic bag that swung comically from Jace's hand during their descent.

It was obvious upon arriving in the ops centre that something was wrong. There was too much hustle and bustle: everyone was running around and the noise level was high. A couple of steps in, Alec had been handed folder after folder concerning distress calls from some Downworlder establishments and other patrol groups. One folder in particular was a photograph compilation of dead bodies that Izzy rushed off to look over.

Alec stopped and reached out to grab his parabatai's arm. "You and Clary go rest. The Clave will be here soon." He let Jace pat him on the shoulder before he continued on and quickly entered the office – to see his mother – no, _Maryse_ and Lydia glaring at each other.

It would be a shock if he wasn't so used to happening upon this scene.

"That is not your call to make!" Lydia reprimanded lowly, her eyebrows raised briefly to emphasise her words.

Alec let the door swing shut with a thud behind him to alert the other two to his presence. His eyes were on Lydia but he saw his mother turn around with a determined look on her face. That expression never boded well. It meant he was about to be coerced to do something against his wishes.

He wasn't the same obedient law-abiding boy anymore however.

"Alec –," Maryse started but Lydia quickly cut her off.

"There's been a situation. Apparently, it's been going on for quite some time already but Maryse has gone behind our backs –,"

"I did what I thought was best." Maryse visibly fumed. "There were more important things to be concerned about and these issues don't break any laws."

Alec ignored her. "What is it, Lydia?"

"It isn't important! We must focus on finding –,"

"Maryse," Alec shot his mother a look to silence her. She seemed to stop in shock from the use of her name more than his glare. "Please leave. We have work to do." He walked over to stand next to Lydia and set down the folders onto the table.

"These are?"

"The reports of what I'm assuming were those situations you were talking about." Alec guessed. He visibly relaxed when he heard his mother leave the room. "How long has she been keeping this from us?"

"Since Jace disappeared, possibly. We'll know once we go through these." Lydia clarified. "The reports are about the surfacing of dead Downworlders throughout NYC. I believe these are the people Jace had to kill for blood."

Alec sighed. "We're going to have to think of a good cover-up."

"Jace will confess to these murders. There's no need to cover anything up."

"I'm not talking about a cover-up for the Clave."

Lydia's lips parted for a second. "The Downworlders."

"They won't be happy if they find out the truth. As it is, since it's been going on so long…" Alec rubbed at his forehead, feeling stress coming quick.

"No, I don't think they know. We would have heard of these from Luke, Catarina or Magnus. None of them mentioned anything."

"I'll have Clary and Izzy dig for information from the Downworlders." Alec picked up one of the folders and sauntered over to his chair. "We'll plan afterwards."

"Agreed." Lydia took the next folder in the stack and was about to sit when there was a knock on the door. She turned towards Alec. "Expecting anyone?"

"No."

"I got it." Lydia put her hand up in a 'stop' motion and stepped away from her table to open the door. She stilled for a second but it was enough for Alec to realise she was surprised by whoever was at the door. "Magnus!"

"Hello, Lydia dear." Magnus drawled smoothly as he walked into the room.

"Magnus?" Alec shot out from his seat and discarded the folder he was holding onto to his seat. A smile squirmed itself onto his face as the warm lilting voice reached his ears. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me I could find you here."

Lydia went back to the table and put her palms down flat onto the folders.

Alec responded to her action and shifted to the side, aware of the open folder he left on the chair that contained the profile of one of the recently murdered Downworlders. He'd rather not have to hide anything but if Magnus didn't know then this would be a terribly poor way to have him find out. "Has something happened?"

"Relax, darling." Magnus soothed. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

"Of course." Alec pursed his lips. He had wanted to see Magnus ever since leaving the loft at the start of the day but now that the warlock was in front of him, he found he wasn't all that ready. He was still boiling over a lot of different emotions and he had no desire to go through it all before Jace's trial in the afternoon.

The Clave was arriving in an hour, he had folders of reports to go through and he hadn't even begun to think of how to word what he wanted to say. He looked at Magnus sideways, his heart aching at how gorgeous the other looked, and remembered with a jolt that he wanted this to work so badly.

They reached the hallway of the Lightwood siblings' rooms and opened his, backing himself against the door to let Magnus pass before closing the door and using his stele to mark a soundless rune on the wood. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the other.

Alec's eyes traced over the smooth shimmering existence before him and he managed a small smile. "I haven't texted you."

"I wanted to see you so I decided to drop by." Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is that really the reason?"

"I always want to see you, Alec."

"That's not what I asked."

Magnus' eyes calmed a bit, maybe, Alec couldn't explain it but something in those gorgeous brown eyes changed and it was a tick he filed away for future reference. "I have business to attend to later."

"Why don't you want to tell me that?"

"Oh, darling," Magnus cooed. "It saps all the romance away."

Alec pocketed his stele and went to sit by the edge of his bed. He gestured for the other to sit and crossed his arms. "Listen, Magnus, I… appreciate... I don't want you to change but I need you to be honest with me. Always." He shook his head. "That's not it. You've never lied. Just… Could you – I need you to tell me everything." He uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair. "This thing with Jace… You can't do that again. You need to tell me. He's my parabatai and I deserved to know yet you didn't tell me. Why?"

"I worry, Alexander. Every time the mission involves Jace, you become a different person." Magnus laid his hand onto the space between them.

"That's not… a good reason, Magnus." Alec hung his head back and closed his eyes. "Jace is my parabatai and Izzy's brother. You had no right to keep information from us." He stood up fluidly and started to pace. "We've gone over this. I'm a Shadowhunter and the co-Head of this Institute, I am perfectly capable of handling myself in a fight. You don't need to protect me."

"Alexander –,"

"Did you even have any back-up?" Alec loomed above Magnus and his face turned stormy when the warlock didn't meet his gaze. "You went alone. You went into battle alone. Again. You can't keep doing this. You promised me you wouldn't sacrifice yourself anymore. You _promised_."

"Alexander, I'm sorry. It –,"

"Do you trust me?"

Magnus snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened. He looked shocked but mostly guarded. "It wasn't a question of trust."

"Then what was it?"

"It's a variety of different reasons, Alexander. Ultimately, though, I just didn't want to see you get hurt. You say my first reasoning isn't good but from where I stand, it's valid and it's true. You become reckless, not unlike your parabatai, and it's dangerous. It wasn't my call to make, you're right and I know. Nonetheless, I will still stand by it." Magnus' eyes pierced into dark hazels. "I promised Jace I would bring him home back to you and that's what I did."

"I get where you're coming from. I do." Alec deflated. "From the beginning, you saw what I was capable of. You believed in me when my own mother didn't. Don't change now. Don't take my decisions away from me. Don't keep things from me. Don't…" He swallowed. "I told you we should be equals. This can't work if you keep deciding things on your own."

"I apologise, Alexander." Magnus replied sincerely. "We'll talk through it next time."

"How can I trust you?"

"I keep my word." Magnus insisted. "You know very well that the Seelies were on our side against the Circle so I wasn't helping your parabatai fend them off alone."

"How sure were you they wouldn't turn on you?"

"I have my ways."

Alec took out his stele and started twirling it. "I won't ask you to reveal everything to me just yet. However, know that I will want to know everything about you and what you do in the future." He murmured earnestly as he stared at his instrument. "Okay?"

"If it's important to you then of course, Alexander."

"It's important." Alec released a breath and, after pocketing his stele, pulled Magnus to a stand. He squeezed the warlock's hands and leaned down to brush his lips against the other's. "Thank you for bringing Jace back."

"Anything for you, Alexander."

"Magnus…"

"Yes, darling?"

Alec pulled the hands he was holding closer to wrap around his back and then encircled the warlock's shoulders. He hugged the other close and revelled in the warmth. There was a lot of things he wanted to say in this moment now that the other issues have been dealt with for now. _How are you? Are you okay? Have you grieved?_ Even though his heart ached for Magnus and the death of his friend, he was at a loss as to how to breach the subject.

Should he even breach it?

He didn't know so he settled on hugging Magnus closer, tighter, until neither of them could pinpoint exactly where one started and the other ended. It was a quiet sort of support that he personally searched for in hard times whether it was shown through a hand on his arm or a sympathetic look or a heartfelt hug (usually by Izzy) or being given food – the ways were endless.

It seemed right to be holding Magnus in his arms so that's what he was doing.

"Darling,"

Alec hid a smile behind silky black well-styled hair as Magnus curled into him to rest his shimmering face by Alec's heart. It was a good moment, a warm one, and it was ruined by a knock. With a sigh, he pecked Magnus' cheek and swivelled to answer the door.

It was Lydia.

"The Clave's coming in ten minutes. Thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks. I'll be right out." Alec looked behind him and held his hand out. When Magus took it, he led them out of the room, through the hallways and ops centre, straight for the Institute doors with the delightful sensation of the smooth skin of Magnus' thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. He stopped by the entrance and pulled Magnus close once more. "It's best if the Clave doesn't see you for now. Text me when you're free and I'll call you. Alright?"

"I can't wait, darling. Tell Blondie to kick ass."

"I will." Alec smiled as Magnus tried to tame his hair. It was such a stupidly affectionate and casual gesture that it made his heart do summersaults. He caught the copper-toned hand and brought it to his lips. "Stay safe." Again, he wanted to say more. Wanted to convey his sympathy but he was out of his depths. He was always bad at comfort. He just hoped that the warlock understood what he was trying to give.

"Thank you, Alexander."

And, Alec thought, Magnus always did.

* * *

Heavy footsteps pounded the burnt wooden steps of an abandoned brick building and caused dust to be displaced only to disappear into nothingness leaving blue sparks in its wake. Two men trudged up the exhausting wind of the staircase, a casual conversation flowing between them that hinted at a friendly relation.

They reached the landing and headed straight for an ornate dark red door that swung upon in welcome and closed after them. Their conversation continued right through the hallway and into the living room where one of them sat and the other headed straight for the mobile bar.

"Trouble in paradise for the mother and daughter. Though, it seems Clary is winning the argument." Magnus poured a cap of vermouth into the shaker full of ice and used a bar spoon to give it a swirl. "I know Jocelyn's been teaching her some tricks."

Luke looked at him. "Who told you? It can't be Alec."

Magnus poured in two shots of gin and winked. "You know." He swirled the drink again, the ice clinking beautifully.

"Eyes and ears everywhere."

Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers.

The martini in the shaker drained as the martini glasses filled and each was garnished with an olive stabbed through by a toothpick.

Luke watched with pleased amazement as he took the drink being offered to him. "Are we fighting Valentine on our own?"

Magnus laughed. "I'm omniscient, Luke, not omnipotent. No, we are not."

"I had to clarify. You seem pretty intent on keeping Alec away from danger."

"And I wish to continue to do so."

"Wish?"

"Being a former Shadowhunter, you must know how Alexander feels being treated like a damsel in distress." Magnus told the werewolf. "It wasn't my intention. I should have learned from Jocelyn."

"It is pretty similar." Luke chuckled. "I can't fault you. Can't fault Alec either. It's about understanding both sides, respecting, and trust."

"The conversation went a bit like that."

"It went like that with Clary too."

Magnus smirked. "Bet that went over well with Jocelyn."

"Oh she was furious. Clary's barely a year old in the Shadow World and she's insisting that she can fight like any other Shadowhunter." Luke shook his head. "It's a mess. Like a baby saying they can take down an elephant when her mother can't."

"Clary would love to hear that analogy."

"She'd be pissed at me too. For now, we're going to agree with her and train her as best we can. Otherwise she might start going on reckless missions to prove us wrong."

"And we can't have that." Magnus mused. "Alexander will no doubt get hurt in the process."

"She does tend to bring an army with her. Not one to go solo flight: Clary. Always a fighter but always, always, in need of support." Luke smiled. "I don't know if I should be happy or not."

"Be happy she will never be alone when in danger. I, however…"

"You got the hardest one to take care of."

"Exactly." Magnus took a long sip of his drink. "Alexander's a protector. He will fight until his dying breath without concern for his own well-being. Really, can you blame me for shielding him when I can? No."

"It would hurt his pride to hide behind you." Luke pursed his lips. "Although, Alec does not strike me as a man who would get mad at you for that."

"No." Magnus agreed. "It's more than that. I reiterate, he's a protector. It is against his core being to be the one protected. It's not entirely about pride. More, his sense of duty – which is very strong."

Luke nodded solemnly. "I'd be proud to have him as my son."

"By all means, adopt him." Magnus rolled his eyes. "Maryse and Robert sure as hell don't deserve him."

"He'd have to be an orphan for that to happen."

"It might just…" Magnus murmured contemplatively.

"They have many faults but I can tell Alec still respects them as his parents. He may not love them anymore –,"

"What do you mean," Magnus sat up straighter. "' _Not love them'_?"

Luke opened his palms up and outward though they remained in place by his lap. "I don't think Alec has loved his parents for a very long time. It's not there in his eyes. He follows his parents out of a sense of duty but mostly for his siblings. Now that he knows his parents won't protect his siblings, Alec has been gradually asserting his position of power to block Maryse from having any control."

Robert wasn't even considered a threat.

Magnus would have laughed at that if he didn't latch onto the rest of the words. "It isn't just Lydia challenging Maryse?" He frowned and took Luke's silence for what it was: a negative.

So Alexander was fighting his parents now. Was he to blame for that? He was half-serious about getting rid of Maryse and Robert. It was a thought, perhaps a serious one, but he would never act on it. He _had_ never acted on it despite their past as he knew what it was like to lose one's parents. He would not inflict that pain on anyone least of all Alexander.

"I took a video of one of their showdowns. Do you want to see it?"

Magnus couldn't concentrate on what Luke was saying. He was more than concerned about the role he played with the new dynamic of the Lightwoods. For all the hate he had for Maryse and Robert, he didn't want anyone to be estranged from their parents.

It was because of him that this was happening, however. Alexander was fighting his parents. He had started the ball rolling when he crashed the wedding. This was on him. If the Lightwood children lost their parents because of a rift, it was on him.

His magic sparked.

"Raphael." He greeted just in time for the vampire to appear by the couches. Damn brat always used vampiric speed to ensure he would be alerted less than a handful of seconds that someone had entered his wards.

"Did you two exchange notes on how best to fawn over Shadowhunters while waiting?"

"Shut it and sit down." Magnus flipped his old friend off.

" _Cabrón_." Raphael threw himself on the couch. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"What, are you expecting the fair folk?" Magnus snorted. He stood and sauntered over to the window, leaning against his wall to peer down. "There are two more individuals coming. Try not to pick a fight, _querido_."

"I hate them already."

* * *

Gruesome photographs of murdered Downworlders decorated the coffee table before the lit fireplace where red embers escaped. The orange glow casted shadows all around in harmony with the sombre atmosphere and serious discussion taking place in the loft.

Outside, Brooklyn was vibrantly twinkling amidst the violet backdrop of the night showcased in between the open balcony doors. The gust of wind that picked up at the late hours of the day breezed in the loft, cooling the large expanse of the lounge.

Magnus waved his hand and used magic to blow up all the photographs. He ran his eyes carefully along the twisted butchered bodies and catalogued every trauma.

"Every photograph except the last three show signs of the dead individual being completely overpowered by multiple assailants." Luke pointed out clinically. "They are butchered. No sign of being able to defend themselves."

"Another thing," Praetor interjected. "Those last three were bled out. Not one drop of blood was left. I believe the previous deaths were done in anger or by an out of control demon."

"Why did you photograph them all and not just the last three?" Tessa inquired politely.

"All of these deaths are important. To kill a Downworlder takes much power and skill. To butcher one so severely is a very rare occurrence. It may be the Circle or we have a dangerous entity in New York. Either way, these need to be addressed."

Magnus shoved the last three photographs aside. "Luke, what do you think?"

"No claw or bite marks. It seems to me that these people were either beaten to death or blown apart. Possibly warlocks?"

Tessa shook her head. "If it was a warlock, there would be holes punched through the body."

"Forsakens." Magnus uttered distractedly. In his mind's eye, he was re-visualising the fight he had in the warehouse. "Valentine's enhanced Forsakens carry weapons, are incredibly strong and hard to kill."

"Right." Luke closed his eyes briefly. "The Forsakens that attacked the Jade Wolf had spiked bats."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the photographs before them vanished, leaving the last three that were previously shoved out of sight. "Now these."

"They show typical defensive injuries and slashes from a blade. Most likely Shadowhunters." Luke concluded. "How were they drained?"

"They were bled out in a very medical and methodical way." Praetor explained. "There were entry points for needles in each of those bodies."

"The Forsakens that attacked the Jade Wolf had some type of angel blood in them." Magnus shared. "It's possible Valentine is trying out Downworlder blood instead."

"We know the angel blood was used so they could enter the Institute." Luke furrowed his brows. "Is there any important Downworlder haunt that wards by blood?"

"The Clan has been hearing rumours," Raphael, who had been quiet ever since the photographs were shown, finally spoke. "About the Ritual of Infernal Conversion."

"What do we know of it?"

"It'll allow him to summon demons and control them." Magnus answered.

"He would need the Mortal Sword first and that is in the Silent City." Luke confided, a trace of surprise in his features. "And he's missing fey blood."

"We should warn the Seelies. They are the most accessible of fey."

Magnus looked away. After that mess Blondie and he had made inside Faerieland, he wasn't too keen on speaking to any of the Seelie knights or the Queen herself. Besides, there was a high chance the Seelies knew to be wary. "I'm not doing it."

Raphael glared. "You have contacts within the Seelie Court."

"Not doing it." Magnus repeated petulantly.

Tessa smiled a bit. "The Shadowhunters can send the message. Surely they know about these deaths. Ah, unless, Praetor, you have the bodies?"

"The Shadowhunters have them."

Luke made a noise. "I don't think so. Clary would tell me. Hell, even if Clary doesn't know, Alec would tell me. Werewolves have died and warlocks –,"

"Alexander didn't mention anything to me either." Magnus licked his lips slowly. "Is it possible they don't know?"

"Not possible." Praetor denied. "I had members of Praetor Lupus deliver the bodies to Shadowhunters on patrol."

Magnus raised a brow. "I'll call Alexander later." The three photographs disappeared into thin air. "Let's move on." He conjured up a Chrysanthemum Cocktail from the Savoy and took an indulgent whiff.

"The Institute has been monitoring Valentine's movements. There hasn't been any disturbance in other cities, states or countries. It's clear he's concentrating on New York." Luke took a swig of his beer. "He wants Clary and he'd want Jace back."

"We should find Downworlders willing to fight. Since Valentine is concentrating on New York, those who will be involved must live here or in the neighbouring cities and states. If we can get the mermaids' cooperation, we will be able to find Valentine's ship quickly. After that, we just need to destroy the Circle." Magnus proposed.

"You want us to take on the Circle on our own?" Praetor exclaimed incredulously.

"Majority of the Downworlders won't be willing to battle the Circle." Raphael shook his head. "We won't have enough manpower to overrun a ship crawling with Forsakens, demons and newly-turned Shadowhunters."

Magnus crossed his legs, leaned back and took a languid sip of his drink. "That's bullshit. We only need to overpower them and that's easily done."

"Except that the Nephilim should never know how powerful we are." Tessa reminded.

"Let's use mundane bombs and get it over with then." Magnus joked.

"It's not a bad idea." Luke laughed, raised his hands up and shrugged. "Just that small problem of getting the bombs into the ship."

"We should involve the Nephilim." Raphael stated seriously, interrupting the banter. "They want Valentine dead as much as we do. We don't need to fight the Circle directly or alone. Although, the Clave may or may not wish to fight alongside us depending on their current mind-set. I'm sure one of you can ask your Nephilim contacts."

"As can you." Magnus retorted but without much heat.

"I can tell you now," Luke announced. "That the Clave is _not entirely_ susceptible. Some are already voicing the idea but most are apprehensive."

"Reason?"

"I believe it's mostly out of fear. Both misguided and well-placed." Luke took a sip of his beer. "Most are scared we will turn against them because of who we are. The rest know we are not happy by how they have been treating us ever since Valentine resurfaced."

"This is about Meliorn, no doubt." Tessa nodded. "They aren't wrong but unlike them, we look at the bigger picture."

"There are also those who look down on us. They don't see any reason for our involvement. The Lightwood parents are a great example." Luke remarked with a pointed look.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "What do you expect from ex-Circle members?"

"I understand Magnus and Luke have Nephilim contacts." Praetor clasped his hands together. "It would be beneficial to have a representative of the New York Institute here so we have a better insight of how feasible the cooperation between the Downworlders and Nephilim will be."

"It has to be Lydia or Alec. Not anyone else." Luke states plainly. "I've spent a lot of time at the Institute and I can tell you now, they have a tight reign. No information is spread or told without express permission by either of them."

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

Praetor let out a surprised breath. "The Nephilim keeping secrets from one another. My, my… Things have changed."

"The Nephilim have always kept secrets from one another." Luke argued. "Though not to this extent."

"More accurately," Magnus quirked one side of his lip up. "They twist the truth and weave a story."

Luke nodded. "Yes. It's never been just quiet. It's like a wall has been erected by the two of them barring contact from the Clave to the Institute's people."

"Why?" Tessa wondered.

"They don't trust the Clave." Luke shrugged. "While they don't fully trust us, I believe they may be more inclined to side with us."

"Just the Institute."

"If we play it right," Raphael started. "We don't need the whole damn Clave to cooperate with us. We would only need the Institute's help for the Clave to get involved."

Praetor leaned back on his chair. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Magnus busily clinked away at his mobile bar as he made another cocktail concoction. The meeting had ended mere minutes ago and he was left deep in thought. He had busy days ahead rounding up the warlocks, creating a safe haven for those who wanted to hide and possibly using Pandemonium to host meetings with the Downworlders willing to join the fight.

It wouldn't be such a task magically speaking. Socially speaking, it would be a bone-deep kind of exhaustion. That many Downworlders in one place would be a chaotic mess of personalities, pride, ego and bitter rivalries… He was dreading it.

Unfortunately, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it fell upon his shoulders.

Magnus pulled the cap of his shaker open and drained its contents into a cocktail glass. He picked it up and twirled around, happy with the beautiful cloudy lavender of the Aviation. His phone appeared in his other hand with a single thought and he checked it to see nothing.

He made his way to the balcony and leaned on the railing to stare out into the city. His text to Alexander was sent minutes ago and he was awaiting for the call with barely repressed anticipation.

Ridiculous, he told himself rather futilely.

Though the conversation would largely be about the dead Downworlders and exactly _why_ there had been nothing said about it, hearing Alexander's voice was always a pleasure. He was also anxious to find out how their phone call would pan out. Would it be awkward? Strained? Or would it be as it was before?

The wards shifted and a brilliant albeit startled smile spread itself across Magnus' glossed pink lips. He took a sip of his drink before turning around and was blessed by the sight of a windswept gorgeous ebony-haired Shadowhunter wandering through the entrance hall towards the living room.

"Magnus?"

"Over here." Magnus called out warmly as he extended his hand out. His heart skipped a beat when hazel eyes met his own glamoured ones and long calloused fingers intertwined with his. "Good evening, Alexander."

"I finished off my work and since you're free, I decided it wouldn't hurt to come by."

Alexander was smiling in a way that lit up his face. There was a certain strain to it however that Magnus wanted to banish. He set his drink down to curl his hand around the boy's nape and used that hold to tug the boy down until their lips were pressed softly together.

Space was non-existent between them and it was warm, intimate and inviting. A delicious contrast against the harsh November winds of near-midnight New York and utterly, delightfully intoxicating.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander."


	18. Black Water

There was something special about walking on cold concrete during a dark night when the moon's high and unwavering in the sky, the traffic was far away and the breeze was gentle. Everything seemed to be chilled into a pause, gradually freezing over as the months got colder, and time would tick sluggishly.

Tonight, rather than doing as usual strolling around to enjoy the pocket of peace only walks alone could give, Alec was briskly walking to Magnus' loft. The text from Magnus came roughly fifteen minutes ago and he had the sudden urge to see the warlock in person. To see if they were okay, that he hadn't put a wedge between them because of how badly he had handled their discussion about trust, Jace and everything else. It was all he could think about whenever his thoughts strayed from his work which happened frustratingly often today as there weren't any information for him to pore over.

His conclusion about the dead Downworlders was confirmed by Jace though only for three of the bodies. The rest his parabatai had guessed to be done by Forsakens, having known Valentine had sent some off to get blood (missions that were largely unsuccessful).

With that fresh in his mind, he had gone down into a spiral of alarm over Magnus being in danger. So far, no Downworlder with title or affiliation with the local NY Downworlders had been killed but that didn't mean it couldn't happen any time soon. There was no such thing as being too safe.

So he had unnecessarily applied a speed rune to run all the way to Brooklyn and was now two blocks away from his destination. He was striding past building after building without care for them, mind focused on gathering the correct words to say to explain about the murders in such a way that wouldn't hurt his parabatai's standing with Magnus and… his own.

No, that wasn't right. He wasn't agonising over the possibility that his standing with Magnus would be ruined. It was the disappointment that he didn't want to see. The disappointment over his leadership and his hold on the Institute when Magnus was so sure of his abilities since the beginning.

Alec looked up at the glamoured abandoned building and latched onto Magnus' figure holding a drink. His thoughts melted away and a grin formed on his lips. Heart beating quicker, he touched the gate and ran up the staircase to the landing. Another touch and the front door swung open for him.

He walked through the entrance hall towards the living room, eyes darting back and forth over the mess. "Magnus?" There were empty bottles and glasses, the pillows were in disarray and a stray jacket that looked too simple to be Magnus' laid on the back of one of the couches. He frowned.

"Over here."

Alec tore his gaze from the offensive article of clothing to the balcony, eyes searching for Magnus'. His heart skipped a beat when he looked into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and his heart fluttered as he accepted the extended caramel hand. Their fingers intertwined like a habit.

"Good evening, Alexander."

An unguardedly happy smile tugged the corners of Alec's lips. "I finished off my work and since you're free, I decided it wouldn't hurt to come by." The words were true but it allowed his earlier thoughts to slide their way into the forefront of his mind again. He hoped his inner turmoil didn't show through.

His eyes fluttered as Magnus' warm hand cupped his nape and shifted his stance lower when he was tugged down. A soft gasp escaped him and he closed his eyes at the touch of those glossed pink lips against his own in the barest yet most intimate of touches.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander."

Alec curled his arm around Magnus' waist to bring their bodies closer and tilted his head slightly so he could kiss the warlock better. He nipped the plump upper lip and sucked the shine of the lower lip then pulled away. His tongue darted out to lap at his own lips to taste strawberry gloss with hints of alcohol.

Magnus smiled warmly at him and tucked back the curled hair tickling his temple. It made Alec's stomach flop weirdly and, not for the first time, he revelled in the bliss of being with the warlock. If walking in the streets at late hours of cold nights were like a pockets of peace to him, these little caring moments with Magnus were like laying down in the clouds – an out-of-body surreal experience of pure joy and security.

It was frightening how much the warlock before him affected him. Even more frightening knowing how much he affected the warlock as well especially not knowing how he was doing it. He hadn't forgotten the confession from weeks ago, the declaration of love he didn't know what to do with.

Quite probably, he felt the same yet he wasn't sure. The feeling was different from how he felt towards Jace but also similar. He was confused and he felt pressured by himself to try to reciprocate. Before Magnus had left to look for Jace, he'd been meaning to ask the warlock if they could be together in a… _boyfriend_ capacity.

By the Angel, even in his head, the word sounded ridiculous and not quite right.

After days of pondering, however, he didn't know if he still wanted to. His feelings had only deepened but with all the events lately, he didn't think they knew each other well enough yet. Perhaps, asking could wait. Reciprocating the confession could wait. He wanted to do this properly as much as he could with his little knowledge of relationships and –

"Darling," Magnus raised a brow and bit his lip briefly. "Are you still mad?"

Alec's grip on the other tightened both by the hand and waist. "No, of course not." He replied immediately. "Are… are you?"

"I've no reason to be. What's wrong then, Alexander? You're looking a little stressed."

"Oh…"

"Is it Jace?"

Alec's eyes widened and he looked away, his parabatai's strong front before the Clave rose from his memories. "His trial was held after you left. It's going well but…" He shrugged. It was natural of him to be anxious not just because his brother was in a precarious position but because it was _Jace_. His parabatai who so often put a foot in his mouth during the worst of times and was unhealthily reckless with a penchant for trouble. Then there was Maryse making everything worse.

A little stressed? That sounded about right.

"It's natural to be worried." Magnus soothed.

Alec bowed and closed his eyes. A split second later, he leaned up to the warm fingers smoothing down his furrowed brows and sighed in content. "Yeah." He breathed out.

"Really, darling, you should learn to relax. You're going to get wrinkles and frankly, you're too handsome for them. Except for your eye crinkles – they're charming." Magnus squeezed their intertwined hands and slipped from Alec's hold to saunter back into the cluttered lounge.

Alec grumbled lightly as he opened his eyes to follow lest he stumble as their arm lengths stretched to maximum and they both end up in an unfortunate situation. "Did you have a party?" He asked when Magnus snapped his fingers to clean the place. The plain jacket stayed where it was.

"Something like that."

The vague answer did nothing to dispel the curiosity in Alec nor the jealousy he was keeping at bay. He shoved the question away though and allowed himself to be dragged down into the comfiest couch beside Magnus. He laid his head by the warlock's shoulder and squirmed a bit to tuck his face under the other's smooth jaw.

A pleased silent hum left him as fingers ran through his messy hair and he felt Magnus lay a cheek on top of his head. His eyes were half-opened, squished, and lazily wandered past the warlock's clothing towards the coffee table. Now that it wasn't littered with bottles and glasses he could make out square photographs.

Attention piqued, he fixed a hand on Magnus' thigh and pushed off the warlock to lean towards the pictures. His eyes adjusted and Alec couldn't stop the loud gasp he made at the familiar images. "Where… How." He swallowed nervously. Bad start. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. "I… When? Why –,"

"Ah, ah, that's my question."

Alec turned around slowly to look behind him at Magnus's face. The warlock had a neutral expression on, one which he couldn't decipher but decidedly hated on sight. "I didn't know." He blurted out.

"Obviously, you do know seeing as the first word you said after seeing those was 'where'. You didn't tell me, Alexander." The accusation was mild in the tone though clear in the eyes.

"I just found out when you came to see me." Alec rushed. "Maryse had the other Shadowhunters keep it from me and Lydia. Izzy's still examining the bodies when I left. We really… I would have said something, Magnus." He pleaded. "I just needed to know what was happening first."

Magnus smirked softly. "I didn't have a party. My loft would have been much more chaotic if I had. What you saw was the remnants of a meeting with Downworlder leaders. Those pictures were brought into discussion."

"You just found out as well then... And Luke too?"

"Yes."

"What… Did whoever brought those photographs know what happened?"

"I do believe you're fishing, Alexander. What do you know?"

Alec licked at his dry lips and looked down at their hands clasped together. "Can you tell me what you know first? Then, I'll tell you what I do."

Magnus eyed him for a minute. "The first few were the result of Forsaken attacks. The last three by a Shadowhunter, possibly more than one. Now, what do you know?"

"I…" Alec rubbed the fingers of his free hand together. "It was Valentine."

"That much was obvious."

"Jace confirmed that the attacks were ordered by Valentine." Alec rephrased. "The last three were by Circle members." He looked Magnus in the eyes that were thankfully no longer unreadable. "And Jace." His hand involuntarily clutched Magnus' harder and he had to exert an excessive amount of willpower to let himself loosen the grip.

"Did he kill the Downworlders or did he simply help?"

Alec lowered his gaze in dismay. "It's not his fault."

"Answer the question, Alexander."

"…Valentine tortured him when he didn't do well in his tasks." Alec let his eyes drift back up to bore into the warlock's. "Yes. Yes, he killed them." This time, it was Magnus who turned his eyes away and Alec couldn't help but rub at his thigh in an ineffective attempt at getting rid of his nerves. His heart was hurting and pounding. He felt as if he was in the cusp of falling from a great height.

"I see."

* * *

Magnus was struggling with himself. Blondie had never been high on his list, the only reason he had ever bothered to help was because of Alexander. He would help again as this information shouldn't change things but they did. There was blood on the parabatai's hands, blood of Downworlders all because he had done the bidding of Valentine, because he hadn't the backbone to suffer punishment.

No, that wasn't right. Blondie was in a difficult position, he should really be more sympathetic. It was hard, however, bearing witness to Alexander defending his parabatai for cold-blooded murder because, of course, what's a few Downworlders gone? So long as it wasn't anyone the Shadowhunters knew as friends, everyone else was fair game.

That wasn't what was truly gutting him though.

What's worst was that he was seeing the proof of Nephilim superiority being shoved into his face by Alexander of all people. He knew the boy was, to an extent, trying to unlearn prejudices and discrimination but this was proving that those efforts were in vain. Maybe the poisonous lessons were too deeply ingrained in the boy.

This whole thing was a knife right into his heart and a spit to his face for being so blind. _Blind_. That's what all his friends were saying bar Tessa. Ragnor knew this would happen, he thought in despair.

 _Ragnor gave him a look. "Alec is a Shadowhunter and whatever he feels for you won't override that. He may not harm you, he may even protect you but that doesn't mean the same will be applied to other Downworlders. His main priority will remain within his race and so should yours. After all, the past tends to repeat itself and we Downworlders know that all too well."_

A cold tinkling laughter invades his hearing and he felt his heart icing at the memory of Camille. He had been a fool in love for the last time with Camille. Alexander may come to love him but he wouldn't love anyone who devalued – Stop. The boy wasn't what his spiralling thoughts were making him out to be. Definitely not. Alexander was better than that. The little rag tag group of young Shadowhunters were better than that. He knew that. _He knew that_.

"Why are you defending his actions, Alexander?" Magnus asked as he returned his gaze to the boy's.

"I'm not. I –,"

Magnus raised a disbelieving brow.

"Jace has been through enough without everyone blaming him for his actions under Valentine. He didn't want to kill anyone in cold blood. He's reckless and loves the thrill of hunting demons but he wouldn't just kill a Downworlder without feeling remorse or guilt even if they did deserve it. I'm not defending him but I won't allow anyone to beat him up more than he's already doing so to himself."

Magnus studied the boy, the beautiful protective big brother of the Lightwood siblings and the noble warrior all melding together in one soul. He had heard enough to know his belief in Alexander and the others were founded. He need not hear any more or discuss anything further.

Instead, his mind drifted off to the meeting he had earlier. The others wanted to involve the Nephilim in their plan and whilst it was reasonable, he wasn't very keen on bringing Alexander into it. What with Blondie's trial and the mess of Maryse undermining Alexander and Lydia's status as Heads of the Institute…

Magnus raised his free hand and cupped the boy's cheek, making Alexander startle and then lean into the touch with a grateful look. Poor Alexander looked tired, so exhausted and pinched with disquiet. He wouldn't breach the topic now. Perhaps later. Tomorrow. Day after…

"Thank you, Magnus."

"For what?" Magnus asked softly, pulled out of his thoughts.

"You're always… Everything always turns out differently than I anticipate with you."

Magnus smiled to himself, amused. That was true for the both of them. "And that's a good thing?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." Magnus replied just as simply at the answer he was given. He wished he could offer the boy to come to him at any moment, wished he could be available whenever the boy needed him and offer comfort. It was only the first day of throwing himself back into his job as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he was mildly regretting it already.

He wouldn't have time anymore to join in on patrols or missions or for stolen kisses and hugs behind the backs of dear Isabelle and Clary or even to admire the boy's excellent form as an archer.

A bit wistfully, Magnus pulled a willing Alexander into his body and brought up his legs to lay on the couch until the boy was nearly on top of him and they were spooning. He hushed the other when Alexander started to squirm, possibly out of embarrassment or some other, and used a bit of strength to tuck the boy's head to the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Magnus –,"

"Hush, Alexander." Magnus beamed, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Let me have this." He bit his lip at the slip and hoped the other didn't notice what he said which was futile because the boy was perceptive. Painfully so.

"What?"

"Nothing, darling."

"That wasn't nothing." Alexander said strongly. "Tell me. Please."

Magnus' smile didn't waver even as he rolled his eyes. "How demanding. I love it." He gasped when his stomach was pinched. "I've re-claimed my position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and agreed to an alliance between Downworlder leaders." He stopped for a moment and watched as Alexander shifted to start tracing a pattern on his chest.

Instantly, he regretted buttoning up his skinny fit blazer that covered up most of his upper body and tried to will the boy's hand to where his skin was peeking out. It didn't happen. He waved his fingers discreetly until his blazer melted away and a long-sleeved mesh shirt replaced it.

Alexander poked his body reproachfully and Magnus grinned cheekily. "What, darling?"

"You know what."

Magnus grabbed the hand hovering over his body and pressed it to his chest. He inhaled giddily and guided the fingers to glide through his chest and abs. "Don't stop." His request was met with another poke and a slight shake of the head but he didn't mind as Alexander did as asked. "I'll be busy from today on." He murmured. "I won't have as much time as before."

"Hmm…"

"I'll miss you, Alexander." Magnus frowned when the boy pushed up away from him. He looked into those clear, tired hazel eyes and cupped the flattened cheek adorably imprinted with the pattern of the mesh. "What is it, darling?"

"Why will you miss me?"

Magnus caressed the tender area below the sapphire orb with his thumb. "I always miss you, Alexander." He lifted up their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on each of the boy's knuckles. "There's never a time I don't miss you."

A slow smile stretched on Alexander's red plump lips and the bright ocean eyes warmed into the colour of the midnight sky. "I can take the time to come by every night." The boy sweetly promised and Magnus' heart ached. How he wished to anticipate the moon's arrival every day so he would see this lovely Shadowhunter, to bask in this warmth.

"Even then, I would miss you." Magnus leaned up and pressed his lips to the side of the other's. "Perhaps when the war is over, you can make good on that."

Alexander shrugged. "Providing there aren't any emergencies, I can start doing it tomorrow."

"And I would love that." Magnus professed sincerely. "I regret to say we will have to wait, however, as you and I, we're important leaders in this side of the war. You'll be busy with Jace and I will be busy myself."

"There's always time."

Magnus leaned back to look at the boy in wonder. "You have changed so much." He noted as, once more, he tucked back the stray strands of hair. "You're right. There's always time. We'll make time." He tilted his head until their lips aligned and sighed contentedly as Alexander's hand cupped the back of his neck.

It was a simple meeting of lips, all the more delicious as Magnus was lowered down until he was fully beneath the Shadowhunter's body. A moan escaped him as a tongue lapped at his lips before entering his willing mouth. He slid the hand on the soft cheek up the boy's ear, down the neck and finally, curled his arm around the strong shoulders.

Magnus gasped as Alexander pushed down aggressively into their kiss and delivered a sharp bite to his bottom lip. He parted his lips open wider and submitted to the sensations. He let himself go and melted into the other in a way that he hadn't been able to for very long. He felt at peace and safe and… his heart thudded quickly, begging to jump out and join Alexander's physically.

The impossibility of that made him smile.

* * *

As soon as Alexander left the loft, Magnus conjured a paper out of thin air and waved his fingers over until words inked itself into existence. He signed the bottom by tracing his name in the air with his pointer finger and then the paper was sent away with a poof.

Satisfied, he waltzed over to the new training room he had made in the loft and pushed it open with magic. He heard a loud yelp of surprise and smirked in satisfaction. "Shelby, how is your training going along?"

The fledgling slouched down onto the treadmill looking battered. "Terribly. I keep hitting this stupid thing." Samoa hit the treadmill's digital gauge. "I'm too fast for the quickest setting and when I run around the room instead, I hit the walls! I can't stop in time. It's –,"

"Next time," Magnus cut in. "Say 'terrible' and end there. Look, Simpson, getting used to your new abilities is hard and it won't improve overnight. It'll take you days to time your stop properly, weeks to be able to practice outside and months, years, to be good. And that's only if you keep at this." He snapped his fingers so that a tall glass of blood appeared in the vampire's hand.

Shane startled, nearly dropped the glass but managed to grab hold of it in a second. "Whoa."

"Good reflex." Magnus praised.

"So why did I have to hide in here? And was the soundproof spell really necessary?"

"Possibly." Magnus smirked. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Sherbet. I'll be bringing you along the next meetings and to the Dumort." He lifted a finger when the fledgling squeaked. "You must begin to ease yourself back with your own people. It will be hard as you have betrayed them but you must. War is coming, Sylvester, and I highly doubt you'll be sitting it out. You will need the Clan beside you and you're going to need the proper training."

"Can't you do it? You saw Raphael last time! He was pissed at me. Super pissed. He'll shove a dynamite in my hand and cackle as he runs away with his vampire speed and I go kaboom! What then? I'd be –," The fledgling opened and closed his mouth like a fish before clapping a hand to his lips.

Magnus lowered his hand, his smirk even wider. "That's better. Now, drink and simply listen." He refilled the empty glass of blood. "Your training is the Clan's responsibility not mine. Whilst I _could_ train you as I've done such before, I will be far too busy dealing with Valentine to do so."

He watched in amusement as the young vampire tried to speak only to realise the silencing spell hadn't been lifted. "Think of it as going to school. After the meetings, I hand you over to Raphael and you train at the Dumort. Then, before dawn, you come back here to sleep." The fledgling made an abortive movement in the negative. "Everything will be fine."

Stanley started to mime.

"You will go to the Dumort and you will train there." Magnus said in such a way that it was clear no argument was to be had. He surreptitiously flicked his finger so that the young vampire's vocals would be returned. "Raphael won't harm you and neither would the others in his Clan. You are under my protection and they wouldn't want my wrath on their doorstep."

"How –," The fledgling stopped abruptly in surprise at hearing himself. "How are you so sure?"

"Honestly." Magnus stood up and rolled his eyes. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Are you as powerful as Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

Magnus spared the boy an exasperated look. "You're coming to the meeting next evening. Perhaps you'll learn more about the Downworld there." He saw the glass emptied and, with a slight twitch of his finger, made the thing clear itself away. "Get back to training." He tapped the wall as he left the room to make the concrete turn into semi-hard jelly. No doubt, the fledgling was young enough to feel phantom pains from measly things like concrete.

Once in the hallway, he headed straight for his bedroom and used his magic to clean himself up on the way. He flopped himself down onto his bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table to send a group text to Catarina and Tessa. His work tomorrow would need a lot of heavy lifting and he wasn't about to do it alone and risk draining himself of energy before the meeting.

He waited for the tiny 'delivered' text to appear below his message then threw his phone back to where he got it. The lights in the room shut off and he heard the heavy whoosh of all the curtains in the loft swinging to a close. Satisfied that he wouldn't wake to a burnt vampire, he shoved his face in his pillows and closed his eyes.

* * *

Scattered papers, piles of folders and stacks of photographs covered the smooth expanse of an old carved wooden table. Along with the evidence of long hours of work, a steaming cup and a pot of coffee were perched by the upper right next to a plate of bread crumbs. Opposite to them, on the far left, was an out-of-place glass and stainless steel skeletal clock whose arms indicated the time was four sixteen in the morning.

The table-top clock was a gift from Izzy and therefore stood out like a sore thumb amidst the boring and ancient things of the Institute. Not that Alec particularly cared what it looked like, he only needed it to tell the time. It could have been chipped, battered or otherwise not ridiculously expensive and he would still have used it.

As if Izzy would buy him something like that though.

Currently, Alec was busy looking through the reports Lydia had deemed necessary for him to re-review. One in particular he was intent on excessively poring over was the one written up by Raj but before he could so much as read the first line someone strode into the office. He looked up, expecting Lydia, and was faced with Clary in all her blazing red-haired short stature. He raised a brow in silent question and gestured to one of the seats before his table.

"Hey Alec."

The words were forcefully nonchalant, terribly casual, and Alec couldn't help but lift his brow even higher at the oddness of the situation. "What is it, Clary?"

"I just…" Clary sighed and twisted her fingers around her wrist. "We haven't talked in a while and I thought we've sort of become friends. I don't want us to be strangers again because Jace is back. You're like a really strict awesome big brother to me. That might be weird but…" She shrugged almost helplessly.

Alec lowered his brow. He was sure he had a strange look on his face. This was all very surreal. Granted, he had thought of Clary as a little sister of sorts as she was annoying and very steadfast much like Izzy. He just never thought the little girl would see him as an older brother. He felt weirdly flattered. "I'm busy, Clary, but my door is always open. You can come talk to me whenever you like."

It was rather awkward to give the spiel he gave to the other Shadowhunters to her even if it seemed appropriate enough. He figured she knew what he was trying to convey in any case. At least, Izzy always did. And by the twitching smile on Clary's face, perhaps the red-head did too.

"So what are you doing?"

Alec rolled his eyes. Figures that she would take the offer quickly. It was exactly what Izzy would do except that she wouldn't even wait for an invitation, she'd just do what she wanted. He picked up the folder on top of his pile and held it up. "Raj submitted this report to me half an hour ago after some persuading." He grimaced. "Lydia and I had him document why he didn't inform us about the dead Downworlders as soon as he received the bodies. You should know he was Lydia's right-hand."

"He's been demoted." Lydia announced her arrival by saying as she breezed into the room. She had bumped into Alec earlier when he was heating up his food and started to make herself an omelette while he took the opportunity to inform her about the Downworlders being aware of the deaths before leaving to get a head start with his work.

Clary frowned and crossed her arms.

Lydia paused at that. "What is it?"

"I don't like him."

"What's not to like?"

"He's a mindless drone. What's to like?"

Alec slowly stood up when he noticed Lydia put her chin up. It was a tick of hers that showed whenever she was about to say something highly logical that she knew would not appease the other party. It was how she faced him every time after taking over the Institute and before the failed wedding. "Clary," He said the little girl's name in warning.

It didn't work.

Clary looked at him head-on as if she was challenging him. "I don't think Magnus would like him either."

That threw Alec off. "What?" He blurted out without thought. There was no connection between Raj and Magnus. He couldn't understand why the warlock was brought into the conversation. He narrowed one eye at the red-head, trying to understand the near-pitying look on her face and what it meant.

He was starting to be disturbed by how similar Clary and Izzy were.

"Has Magnus met Raj?"

Alec furrowed his brows the same time as Lydia took a step back. He shared a look with her and it was enough for him to know that Lydia was as confused as he. "No." He decided to answer with the truth… then again, was it? Magnus had been in the Institute many times and could have met Raj already. "I'm not sure."

Clary shrugged. "When Magnus does meet Raj, you'll get what I mean."

"How did a talk about Raj's report turn into Magnus meeting him?" Alec threw up his hands in the air. "Never mind. If there's anything else? Lydia and I have work to do." He waved the folder in his hand and pointed at the door when Clary made a face.

"I'm getting dinner later so let me know what you want."

Lydia shook her head in disbelief after the door shut behind Clary's retreating form. "What was that about?"

Alec puckered his bottom lip a tad and shook his head to indicate he didn't know either. He remained standing and opened the report once more. "Raj's report basically says what we already know. Maryse used her influence to keep him quiet and," He tilted his head to the side. "Since the Downworlders' bodies were either butchered or drained of blood, the deaths were written off to be done by vampires and so wasn't our problem."

"There were obviously seraph blade injuries." Lydia sighed. "We will warn them first, your mother and Raj, and then… we have to report this to the Clave."

Alec rubbed at his eye and sighed. "Don't call her my mother." He requested quietly. "The Clave will have them put on trial using the Mortal Sword."

"Won't happen again." Lydia promised swiftly. "I'm sure they'll both be pronounced innocent as Maryse only did it out of spite and Raj, well, I'm not sure what she has over him but he's not a traitor. After that… their punishment will be up to us."

"I'm sure you've thought _that_ out."

"I'm not that transparent, am I?" Lydia laughed. "I _have_ thought it out. She's been grating on my nerves and Raj betrayed us." She took a breath. "There's only one thing that will make Maryse think twice next time and that is a threat to banish them from the Institute. I say a threat because we will let them off with a warning and have them be put in isolation for three days to repent. Their punishment will be announced publicly so that the rest of the Institute will understand that we are very serious and they will learn to respect our authority more. Even though Raj was the one to give the order to the rest, he didn't hide all this from us alone. It was a collective effort."

"Maryse will be pissed."

"I can be the one to warn them, Alec, and you can stand beside me. We are both the Heads of this Institute after all." Lydia reminded gently. "It wouldn't matter which of us do it."

"Of course it will." Alec laughed tiredly. "I'll have to do it or it'll be one more thing Maryse can hold over me. Besides, you know a lot of the Shadowhunters have a problem with me and that's probably why they didn't question Raj." He closed the folder and threw it onto the table. "I didn't think kissing Magnus in front of everyone would make the relations between us and the Downworlders even worse than they already were. But here we are."

"Don't, Alec." Lydia walked over to his table and leaned her hands on the papers and files. "None of this is your fault. You didn't teach them to be homophobic or to hate Downworlders. It's the Clave's fault for reinforcing discrimination and the terrible relations. I didn't help with it either when I ordered Meliorn to be captured and then off to be killed."

"You were following orders." Alec retorted.

"As were you." Lydia smirked. "So shut up, Lightwood. Don't blame yourself for nothing."

Alec wrinkled his nose. "Lightwood." He muttered darkly. That name had only brought upon him pressure, pain and misery among other negatives. It had never done him any good and would most likely never do him any good in the future.

"Are you alright?"

"Maybe." Alec sauntered over to the chair Clary had vacated minutes ago and sat down. He gestured for Lydia to sit across from him and waited until she did before he spoke again. "You knew my parents were in the Circle."

"Yes…"

"What else do you know about it?"

"Alec –,"

"I deserve to know." Alec pointed out. "I need to know." He stared back at Lydia's searching gaze with steely determination. He refused to be kept in the dark any longer. If he was going to go down on this path against his parents, he had to know the truth – everything about it.

"Of course."

* * *

 _"What I know is what I got from the Clave's archives in Idris and from my relatives. It's probably warped to sound better but I'll tell you as I learned of them without changes." Lydia licked her lips. "When I'm done, please don't confront your parents immediately or tell your siblings. Talk to Luke and Magnus first. See what they have to say."_

That was what Lydia had said before she bombarded him with stories and information that caused a torrent of emotions to wreak havoc to his mind. He could hardly believe some of them and yet he also knew his parents were capable of the sort. Maryse had always been effective to the point of cruelty and his father simply followed along with the same efficiency though possibly with a hint of remorse.

He wasn't on his way to see Luke or Magnus, however, he was elbow-deep in the dusty abandoned archives of the Institute digging for any documentation of what he had been told. So far, he had found a vague report of his parents' banishment to the Institute as opposed to the sentence of death. There was no indication as to why and he was frustrated enough to have flung away the unrelated documents he had discovered in his search.

He took a moment to calm himself then kept going.

Hours later, he was sat with his back to one of the shelves and a stack of documents beside him. There were multiple mentions of bits of skewed information that he remembered vividly from Lydia's stories. Yet anything truly incriminating was nowhere to be found.

Truly frustrated, he got his phone out and started dialling Luke's number.

* * *

Mid-morning of a Brooklyn November was a burst of warm colours. The sun was a mellow yellow, the trees atomic tangerine and the pavement dusted with alloy orange leaves. Buildings of smoky topaz and steps and pavements coloured light grey complimented the seasonal change.

Model walking through the streets in true Magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn fashion was Magnus wearing an Egyptian blue alligator trench coat and Dartmouth green skin-tight leather pants tucked into pointed toe leather ankle boots with a chain decoration and carmine accent.

He stepped past a teenage boy hurrying through then abruptly turned to trudge up the steps of the Brooklyn Navy Yard Hospital. The place had been used as an art exhibit by a German artist a year before and was now back to being disused and forgotten. It was a pity, really, that such a beautiful marble structure was closed to the mundanes' viewing pleasure.

Frowning, he looked down at his own outfit and sighed. He had to glamour himself today to enter this place and in the process robbed the mundanes of seeing his fabulous self. He shook his head and went up the last steps to reach the landing.

The door was open, inviting, and he stepped in gracefully.

Magnus immediately noted the peeling paint from the white walls and the cracked flooring. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Naturally, after glamouring the façade and putting up wards, he'd have to renovate the interior. Perhaps he should bring in some more warlocks for that task as they would be living in this place and not him.

"Magnus?"

Upon hearing his name, he poked his head out of the main entrance to look down at the foot of the steps. A smile graced his lips and he bounded out to greet his friends. "Hello Tessa, Catarina. You're both looking wonderfully breath-taking as usual."

Catarina rolled her eyes as she ascended the steps.

"Glad to see you well." Tessa smiled as she followed up.

Magnus tilted his head. "Ah yes. For now." He gave a pointed look to where they were standing as his friends reached him. "We'll all be worse for wear later." His eyes twinkled and he grabbed both their hands then proceeded to drag them in with minimum grumbles of complaint.

Scoping the whole place was easy enough so in an hour, they had finished and were back outside standing on the pavement with their hands raised as they started to glamour the building and put up the wards. With the three of them on the task, it was going well and none of them were magically tired yet by the time half an hour passed though the same can't be said of their physical bodies.

"Your phone."

Magnus turned to Tessa questioningly and then felt for his phone that he had shoved in his pocket earlier that day. Indeed, his phone was vibrating. How the hell Tessa heard it was beyond him. He lowered one of his hands to take the device out and was surprised to see the name flashing on the screen.

"Alexander," He greeted cheerfully once he accepted the call.

Tessa and Catarina both smirked at him. Graciously, he ignored them.

"Hey, Magnus."

Magnus frowned. That tone was not at all usual for the hazel-eyed Shadowhunter. There was a forced manner in which the words had been said that was ringing all the alarm bells in his mind. He stopped doing the wards and stepped away from his friends to gain a bit of privacy by the bottom of the main stairwell. "Is everything alright, darling?"

Alexander didn't answer right away. Only laborious breathing and sighs were passed on through the phone. "I uh…" The boy aggressively cleared his throat. "Went digging for my parents' past."

"…Did you find what you were looking for, darling?" Magnus bit his lip. He knew about Maryse and Robert's past. Was there for many of their worst moments and was notified of their slippery quality when it came to death or punishment. He had kept tabs and he'd be lying if there weren't times he had wished them to be struck by karma.

Another pause and Alexander spoke again. "Maybe." Another sigh. "Yes."

"You don't sound very sure, darling."

"No." Alexander replied without hesitation this time around. "I can't help but think they did worse things that no one knows about. That no one _can_ talk about." Yet another sigh. "I want to know."

Magnus licked at his lips. "Who have you asked, darling?"

"Lydia and Luke. I also went through the Clave's archives for proof."

"I sincerely doubt you found anything incriminating in the archives."

"Of course I didn't."

Magnus hummed. He could guess what was coming next and he wasn't too keen on it so despite how much he adored Alexander and wanted to alleviate whatever was bothering the boy, he wasn't about to offer to spill the dirt on the Lightwood parents.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Could you tell me a story? Or something – just, I need to – I want to hear your voice."

Magnus melted and he nearly purred at the sweet syrup-y goo that his heart was morphing into. "It would be my pleasure, darling. Why don't I tell you about my day?"

* * *

"It's barely started for you." Alec chuckled lightly, the waves of negativity that had been crushing him since he had asked Lydia to tell him about his parents lifting away effortlessly. He tapped his fingers on the window table he had chosen to sit in as he waited for the take-away he ordered.

"That's true, darling. I was going to tell you my plans! And, excuse you, I've done a lot already."

Alec found that a smirk was creeping its way onto his lips which was a relief as he had actually started feeling the effort his facial muscles were exerting for his frown. "Do tell." He prompted. His eyes strayed to Kaelie, the waitress that always seemed to serve him and his siblings whenever they came to Taki's diner, walking towards him with three bulging paper bags.

"Hold on, darling."

Kaelie placed the bags onto the table and handed Alec the bill which he paid quickly with the pre-prepared cash he had been holding in his hand. She left with a polite 'thank you' and he gathered up the bags as he stood before manoeuvring his way through the crowd.

"Tessa, Catarina, has the silencing spell been done? Yes?"

Alec furrowed his brows. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He pushed the doors of the diner open and made his way down the pavement towards the Institute. "We could talk later instead." He suggested, his spirits lowering some.

"Don't be silly, darling. We promised to make time for each other and anyway we're almost done."

Distantly, Alec heard Catarina yell, "We are not halfway done, Magnus Bane!", and Magnus laugh good-naturedly. He really was taking Magnus away from work. …He didn't want to stop talking to Magnus though.

"Ignore her, Alexander. As I was saying, I've been a busy bee this morning. I hunted down an excellent building to use as my operating base for private meetings and to house warlocks wanting my protection. I'll also be changing the loft's location to the top of this place so fair warning, darling."

"Where are you?"

"All in due time, darling. This masterpiece is not finished. Don't worry, I'll let you know when I've moved the loft. Maybe this afternoon depending on how much energy I have left. There's still that meeting in the evening I need to prepare for. Oh! And I need to send out fire messages to – I'm tired just thinking about my day, Alexander."

Alec could hear the pout in Magnus' voice and he smiled fondly. "You can do it, Magnus. Don't forget to eat and rest and you'll finish everything by the end of the day. If you need help, I can come assist you." He offered and bit his lip afterward. No doubt he had his own work to worry about but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to help Magnus with his. It would just mean that he'd have to pull an all-nighter. "So long as there isn't anything urgent on my end." He added.

"That's sweet of you, darling. I do appreciate it."

Alec lifted his chin, proud of himself, and the image of the looming Institute a block away did nothing to him with Magnus' voice in his ear. "Sure." He said simply, unsure if it was more appropriate to say 'you're welcome' or not.

"Where are you, darling?"

"At the Institute." Alec stopped in front of it and quickly looked at his phone's time. Ten minutes till noon. He pivoted on the spot and sat on the third step leading up to the Institute. "I went to Taki's to get lunch. We've been taking turns doing this since Jace can't go out. Do you know Taki's?" He winced at the question. Why wouldn't Magnus know about it? The warlock probably ate there when it first opened or something.

Magnus laughed. "Yes, darling. What did you order?"

"I got chicken parmigiana. What do you get?" Alec ruffled through the bags and stole some of Jace's fries. "Let me guess… Garden salad?"

Magnus made a disgusted noise. "Onion rings, darling. Fried and delicious."

"Oh." Alec tried to visualise Magnus eating onion rings. He couldn't see it. "You're… not fat." He commented rather dumbly. "I mean, you…" Was it rude to say that he couldn't see how Magnus would burn the fat away? Izzy always groaned about needing to train harder after eating fried food.

"I what, darling?" Magnus sounded like he was trying to stifle his giggles.

Alec pouted. How could he word it without sounding terribly rude? "You…" He fisted his hand and thumped at his thigh in his struggle. "I thought you were the healthy type because you have a well-toned physique." There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

Magnus gasped exaggeratedly. "Alexander! You flirt!"

Alec pressed his lips together and felt his cheeks heat up. Something that was a rare occurrence now that he was older and more mature. It was a different story when he was a kid growing up with very shameless siblings. "Magnus…"

"I'm flattered, darling. Thank you."

Alec didn't deem that with a response. He looked at the time again and noted he had one more minute. Sadly, he picked up the bags of take-away, stood and went up the steps to lean on the wall by the entrance.

"Would you like to know a secret, Alexander?"

"Yes." Alec replied instantly.

Magnus laughed again. "I work out." A pause. "You can't wrap your mind around that, huh? I'll allow you to feel me up next time we meet." The warlock teased.

Alec closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Right. Um. I'm going to go. Jace is probably climbing the walls of his room in hunger by now. You should have lunch soon too. I'll talk to you later?"

"Ah… Text me first, will you, darling? I might be in the meeting."

"Okay." Alec pushed the Institute's door open and walked through the short entrance hallway.

"Enjoy your lunch, darling."

Alec walked past the ops room to the office with a smile. "You too, Magnus." He waited a beat then hung up and pocketed his phone. "Lydia." He called out when he saw the office door open and lifted up the bags he was carrying. "I got your food."

"Yeees! Thanks!" Lydia bounded out and peaked through all the bags before grabbing one of them. She patted him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

Alec quirked his lips and thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I am." He stepped back. "Sorry for leaving you alone this morning. I hope you didn't do my work." He narrowed one eye at Lydia knowing they both had bad habits such as that. Well, it wasn't exactly a bad habit.

Lydia smirked. "I wanted to. Instead, I made the necessary arrangements for the warning we will be issuing later. Go now." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Jace has been wailing about food since eleven. I don't know why he has to come bug me. Petty revenge for before?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"I can't wait for this trial to end so he can train instead of disturbing me." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Alec shrugged. "He'd still do it just to annoy you. His kind of amusement." He took another step back.

"You're a true saint, Alec, to live with _that_ and be _that thing's_ parabatai as well."

" _'That_.'" Alec laughed. "Please call Jace _'that_ ' from now on."

"I think I will. And I've hold you off for long enough. See you after lunch." Lydia waved him off and retreated back into the office.

Alec took a couple more steps back and then turned off into a corridor, past a hallway and straight to Jace's room. He kicked the door and waited for Izzy to answer it so she could help him with the bags.

The door swung open to a different face.

"Hey!" Clary beamed before grabbing two bags from him. "Just in time. We're starving."

"IS THAT FOOD?" Jace shouted obnoxiously.

"Hey, big bro!"

Alec slipped into the room. "Hey," He unceremoniously dumped the bag that contained Izzy and Jace's food onto his parabatai's lap then took a seat on the desk chair that was situated at the very end of the table. He figured Clary had placed it there for him as she would usually sit on the table to eat with him.

Things were still awkward between her and Jace but she was willing to wade through the tense situation to give her support and comfort. He secretly thanked her for that as he wasn't able to do that as much as he should've been being the parabatai and big brother. Between his ever-increasing work, preventing Maryse from doing anything damaging to his position or Lydia's, going on patrol with Izzy and Clary, training, attending the trials and Magnus, he was running himself ragged.

"Where'd you go this morning, big bro? Lydia wouldn't tell me anything."

Alec glanced at the packaged chicken parmigiana Clary laid out before him with utensils before he looked at his sister. She had that accusing expression beneath the fake angelic smile like a ticking bomb he knew would explode if he wasn't truthful. He rolled his eyes and picked up his fork. "Went to Luke's."

"Really?" Clary exclaimed. "So that's why. I found it odd he didn't come visit me training with mom."

"Hmm." Alec hummed absentmindedly. He opened the container and took a whiff. "By the Angel –,"

"I'm hungry!"

Alec side-eyed his brother who grinned cheekily at him.

"What? I finished your sentence."

"Shut up, Jace." Alec growled out and stabbed his chicken, using his knife to slice a piece.

"So…" Izzy drawled. "Why were you at Luke's?"

Alec shrugged. "I rather he tell you." He shoved two pieces of chicken into his mouth and chewed until he felt unnerved by the strange quiet of the room. He swivelled his seat around to look at his siblings – mostly Izzy. "What?"

"Why can't _you_ tell us?"

"I already asked Luke to talk to you guys after the trial tomorrow. At least, the trial should be finished by then." Alec cut out more pieces of chicken. "I'll need you and Clary to take charge of the Institute the day after that as Lydia, Jace and I along with a Clave representative will be interrogating the captured Circle members."

"And it has to be Luke that tells us, why?" Izzy persisted.

"Because," Alec violently stabbed five pieces of chicken and raised it to his mouth. "He explained it to me so I rather you get the stories from him exactly as I heard it."

"What is it about?"

"Our parents." Alec slid off the chicken from his fork and chewed moodily as the atmosphere in the room dropped to an icy degree. He ate the rest of his food in the same manner and soon enough, he finished it off. He threw the container into one of the empty bags and stood. "I'll go get the leftover dessert from yesterday."

"Wait." Jace stood up as well. "I'll come with you."

Alec nodded and led the way out of the room to the kitchen with Jace beside him. "How are you holding up?"

"Badly." Jace sighed heavily. "It's so shit how Maryse is trying to brand me as a traitor. What's her deal? She's mad at me for going with Valentine when it was either that or have you guys get hurt?"

"It's what the Clave branded you as." Alec replied softly. "You aren't giving them any proof to support that though so it'll be fine in the end. Just power through this, Jace. You have us. That's all you need. That's all we all need."

"It's so weird that you're against the Clave and Maryse." They entered the kitchen and Jace opened the fridge to take the dessert out. "Thank the Angel for Magnus, right? It's a friggin' miracle."

Alec stopped his parabatai from leaving the kitchen with a hand to the shoulder. He levelled Jace with a serious gaze. "I would have been on your side no matter what. And it wouldn't have mattered if I had met Magnus before this or if I had Lydia's help or my current position. None of that is why I'm doing my best to fight for you. You're my brother, you're my family and you're my parabatai."

Jace smiled lopsidedly. "Isn't Maryse family too?"

"The people on our side are our family: Iz, Clary, Magnus, Luke, you and I." Alec's eyes hardened. "No one else." He took the dessert from his parabatai's hands. "Let's get back." Without waiting for Jace's reaction, he swiftly left the kitchen.

* * *

The front row of the left side was in a clamour, hugs being thrown around along with comforting words. They were all a muddled mess to Alec. He couldn't concentrate on anything past the hatred bubbling up inside of him. He hadn't known how much it would affect him to sit through Jace's trial and hear Maryse smear his parabatai's name after everything he had heard about his parents' past.

It disgusted him to sit through this more than it had the time he had stood by the altar waiting to be married in order to help his parents' hopeless reputation keep its fragile state.

He met Lydia's eyes as he shoved his way past everyone else leaving the room. He couldn't find it in himself to care. Everyone here from the Clave, they were vile. How they could write off his parents' sin simply because they had him as a baby and then try to force Jace into a box labelled traitor when his parabatai was innocent was appalling. He couldn't understand and he didn't want to.

The training room was empty when he reached it and he was glad for it. He picked up the staff and started hitting the punching bag with precise strokes doing his damndest to focus on his breathing and nothing else.

"Alec."

Alec pursed his lips and threw the staff to the ground. He whirled around to face Lydia, not bothering to control his facial expression. Seeing her taken-aback perhaps he should've.

"Those things about Maryse and Robert… They are in the past, Alec."

"In the past?" Alec scoffed. "You were there, Lydia! You saw Maryse stand there twisting every damn thing to make herself look better and Jace worse! It's not in the past. Maybe it is for you and it could be for the rest but it never was for her. And for that matter, it never will be for my family."

"Whatever they have done, she's still your – family."

Alec's eyes turned stormy. He knew she meant to say mother and it couldn't ring any more untrue. Maryse wasn't family nor was Robert. He had meant what he said to Jace and now, with everything, he felt no ounce of positive emotion for them. "By name, by blood, maybe. Nothing other than that. Nothing as significant as my bond with Jace or Izzy. Not even close."

Lydia walked over to him and placed a hand to his bicep, barely touching.

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you follow the Clave for so long knowing what you did?"

"I… No matter what, I –," Lydia cleared her throat. "The idea of a child growing up without parents always seemed worse to me than what they did."

Alec side-stepped away from her and made his way to the exit slowly. When he was at the door, he looked over his shoulder at her scrunched face. He didn't want to decipher her expression. "Maybe it would have been better had I grown up without them. Then, I wouldn't be so fucked up." With that, he departed for the one destination in his mind that wasn't actually a destination but a name. One name. The name that tumbled around in his mind constantly. The name that wrapped him in fluff and kept everything negative at bay.

The name of a man who was a warlock and was called Magnus Bane.

Leaving the Institute without preparation meant that he was instantly hit by the cool winds of the late night clad in only a tank top, his leather jacket, his thin pants and thick boots. He shivered violently. His hand shook as he took out his stele for a speed rune and a heat rune.

He didn't wait for them to work, he pocketed his stele then took off in a run. The faster he went, the more his surroundings blurred, and when the rune kicked in, he was in a dizzying stream of colours. His body heated and he found himself enjoying the chill instead of shying away from it.

The cold press of his phone in his pants pocket tickled a tidbit of information in his mind that Magnus had said to him earlier. He checked the device and saw no message waiting for him. He wondered if Magnus wasn't able to finish his work today after all and sent a text just in case.

By the time he reached the building the loft was magically placed atop of, it was half past seven in the evening and though Alec's glamour kept him from being seen, he was still uncomfortable with the amount of people milling about. He sincerely hoped that the new location of the loft would be in a remote place removed from society – or, well, not a place people liked to wander around outside of at the very least.

He looked up to the balcony where he had caught Magnus gazing out of just last night and frowned when he saw nothing but the decaying façade of the building. Squinting, he moved backwards until he was at the very edge of the pavement and glared at the building, willing it to show the loft.

Still nothing. Hm.

Alec checked his phone to see nothing as well. No reply from Magnus. He frowned and checked the time again. It was late and obviously, the loft had changed location. His best bet was to go find Magnus at the meeting and wait until it was over.

He hadn't the first clue as to where the meeting was however. Could be the new location of the loft as Magnus mentioned that meetings will be held there or… Pandemonium. He didn't think there was anywhere else unless Magnus went to Raphael at the Dumort. Which was highly possible. The blazer he saw last night at the loft was most likely the vampire's as well.

Maybe Magnus was helping Simon reconcile with the Clan?

"Hm…" Alec pursed his lips and looked up at the building again. He'd try Pandemonium first.

* * *

Sunset came at five in the afternoon, daylight hours shortened as November hurtled to its end. By the time it was six in the evening the streetlights were on, the city glittered and the moon was in sight. The meeting to be held in the biggest VIP room in Pandemonium had been magically enlarged by some of the younger warlocks of NY under Magnus' orders.

Unsurprisingly, many people had accepted the offer of protection and the re-vamped Navy Yard Hospital was filled an hour after he, Tessa and Catarina had finished all their work including sending out the invitations. After that it was an annoying barrage of portals popping in and out of existence as well as pleasantry after pleasantry that made Magnus want to scream.

He had written out his welcome message and an explicit message to the warlocks to say hi and not bother him afterwards on a banner in the end. It had worked splendidly and Magnus was pleased when everyone followed his orders even if he had to endure Tessa and Catarina's judgements.

Magnus was thankful that he had worked them to the bone otherwise he would have gotten an earful instead of murderous glares. Still, it wasn't ideal to lounge on a new couch with the amount of heat he could feel from his friends.

So naturally, he had forced everyone (including Simon) to Pandemonium to get a drink or ten in before the meeting would start and threw himself into his office to take a nap on the comfy couch there.

That was a solid hour ago and he was now striding up to the L-couch atop the elevated platform along with Raphael, Luke and Praetor inside the magically enlarged VIP room. Simon, Catarina and Tessa took the couch placed at a slightly lowered area of the platform.

The noise level was ridiculous, shouts from the Downworlders could be heard and only grew louder when each one of them stepped onto the platform until Magnus could actually understand what they were screaming.

"Those two Nephilim-loving shits are traitors!" A female shouted.

"What the fuck is this!"

"Fuck you!" A male bellowed. "Traitorous half-breed!"

Magnus went rigid, his magic sparked above everyone's head dangerously and effectively shutt the crowd up. He was pissed beyond belief by the term but before he could make a sarcastic remark, Luke dragged the man by the collar to the stage.

"This werewolf refused to accept my leadership and is rogue." Luke growled and threw the werewolf to the floor. "Apologise."

Magnus stepped back with a look of disgust and vainly inspected his shoes for any damage.

"I apologise." The werewolf uttered without an ounce of sincerity, the words said with mockery.

Magnus smirked. "You're arrogant enough to believe you'll live without our help?"

The werewolf spat in lieu of an answer and Luke stepped on the werewolf's back with a growl.

The blue magic that swirled around the room crackled. Magnus lowered the glamour of his eyes and a cruel smile plastered itself onto his face. "Let's see how long you survive on your own." He thrust his ring finger out and the magic floating in the room diverged on the werewolf. There was a howl and then the werewolf Luke was holding down was gone.

"Anyone else have a problem they'd like to voice?" Praetor asked nonchalantly.

The crowd stayed quiet.

Praetor smiled slightly. "Werewolves, vampires and warlocks, welcome. You have been invited to this meeting to discuss your options during this upcoming war with Valentine."

Magnus grinned lazily. "Warlocks of the great New York state have already received an invitation to my lair." He opened his free hand and a copy of the invitation he had sent out twirled on his palm. "Whether you will fight or stay hidden, all warlocks are free to stay under my protection providing they offer their services to help us short of being in the front lines." He fisted his hand and the invitation disappeared. "Also, I cannot promise that none will get hurt in the crossfire."

"Similarly, I'm offering refuge to all werewolves whether you're in my pack or not but only if you're willing to fight. If you aren't then there's nothing I can do for you." Luke looked seriously around the room. "The risk of information being leaked to unsavoury individuals will be too high a risk."

"The Clan has never and will continue to never have a responsibility over rogues." Raphael announced in his bored fashion. "Those who seek safe haven at the Dumort must be willing to swear loyalty to me and The Clan for eternity otherwise you are alone. There is no alternative."

"We are not here to force you all to fight as that is your prerogative. We are here to offer an alliance between the races, a safe haven to those who need it and a plan to end Valentine. Disagree with us and you are free to leave at any time tonight." Praetor's voice boomed around the room. "Remember, this war against Valentine is important. He threatens our race, our society and our future as Downworlders."

"Mind," Magnus added. "We will be involving the Nephilim."

Predictably, all hell broke loose once more.

"We don't need no fucking Shadowhunters' help!"

"The Clave doesn't give a shit about Valentine!"

"You're all idiots. We can't fight Valentine alone. We need the Nephilim!"

"Quiet." Magnus magically enhanced his voice so the word was whispered to the ear of everyone in the vicinity. The clamour slowly died down. "We are very well aware of how the Clave works and how the Nephilim view us Downworlders. A few Shadowhunters with different views does not change that. Much as we don't wish to involve the Nephilim, it is a necessary evil. We need their help to defeat Valentine and we need to cooperate with them so we won't be charged with murdering Shadowhunters."

"Tomorrow," Praetor stepped forward.

Raphael shifted closer to Magnus. "Your Nephilim is here."

"– we will reconvene and you will all make your choice on whether you will join us."

"What?" Magnus looked towards the entrance of the room and saw through the open door that, indeed, Alexander was walking towards them. Most likely looking for him. "Shit."

"If you choose to fight with us, it must be a final and permanent decision." Praetor finished and turned his back to the crowd towards Magnus and Raphael. Luke followed suit.

"He's not here to meet with us?" Raphael hissed.

"I have spoken with the mermaids." Praetor divulged. "They are currently searching for Valentine's ship."

"Wonderful." Magnus gestured with a flourish and at that moment, his eyes met with Alexander's.

"What of the Nephilim representative?"

Magnus glanced at Praetor. "I have yet to speak with them."

"You will do so tonight?"

"Yes." Magnus agreed begrudgingly.

"Good. The Seelies must be warned."

"I've warned them already." Magnus flicked his eyes over the thinning crowd once more and noted with a slight panic that some of the Downworlders were giving Alexander a wide birth and not a few nasty looks. "Excuse me, I have to deal with an urgent matter. I'll see you all tomorrow." He threw up a hasty portal – completely necessary in his opinion – that he went through and ended up stood face to face with Alexander.

The boy stiffened in shock.

"Hello there, darling. Why are you here?"

Alexander frowned. "Your loft wasn't where it was supposed to be."

"Ah," Magnus gently took the boy's hand. "Why didn't you text me first?"

"I did!"

Magnus checked his phone then slipped it into his pocket. "So you did. Apologies, darling, I was in the meeting and hadn't noticed." He interlaced their fingers and tilted his head up to observe the handsome face before him. Those thick arched brows were set in a determined furrow and Alexander seemed to be working his jaw.

"Oh."

Magnus' heart ached as he finally noticed how dejected the boy looked, slightly slumped over. "Darling," He cupped Alexander's cheek. "How are you holding up?" His hand fell away as the boy stepped back with a shake of the head.

"I – Later. After your meeting, I'll tell you." Alexander's eyes widened slightly. "Can I wait at the loft?"

Magnus opened his mouth to reply when he heard Raphael's voice shout for him from behind.

"Bane!"

"Hold on, darling." Magnus looked back to see Raphael, Luke and Shawn walking over. He raised his hand to signal for them to stop and only returned his attention to Alexander when they did. "Of course you can wait at the loft." He threw a portal open. "I'll join in a few minutes."

Alexander nodded. "It's no hurry. Take your time."

"Don't be silly." Magnus let go of the boy's hand. "Go." He waited until Alexander went through the portal before closing it and going over to the others. "What?" His irritation was audible.

"I'm leaving with the fledgling and this pack leader is insisting on being a mother hen instead of a werewolf."

"You're delaying me from talking to Alexander for this?" Magnus glared. "Sotto, we talked about this. And Luke, just let him go. He needs to learn how to be a vampire or he'll be dead within the first few minutes of a fight." He huffed and waved for another portal. "I'm leaving."

* * *

Alec turned around when he heard the tell-tale sign of the portal popping into existence. He went over in a few long strides and leaned down to capture a slightly startled Magnus in his arms to plant a soft kiss on those glossed cherry red lips. "That was quick. You didn't leave the meeting early, did you?"

"No, darling. It was already finished but Raphael decided to delay me unnecessarily."

"What did he want?" Alec frowned and tugged them both over to the couch so they could lay down like the night before. He laid his head tiredly on top of the warlock's crown and closed his eyes. "Was it about the meeting?"

"If only it was." Magnus rolled his eyes. "It was about Selwin."

Alec opened his eyes. "Where is he?" He looked around the loft then sat up straight to face the warlock. "Isn't he supposed to be here? Clary will flip if he gets hurt."

"Hush, darling. He's at the Dumort." Alec must've looked as alarmed as he felt because Magnus continued quite hastily to add: "He's training under Raphael and will not be harmed. I promise."

 _Promise._

That word was a bit sour to Alec's ears for many reasons but he kept silent. This wasn't the time to let out his doubts. They had already talked it over and it wouldn't do to dwell until the same problem arises. Hopefully, it wouldn't come up again and Magnus would be true to his word.

"Will you tell me how you're holding up, darling?"

"Better now." Alec leaned into the warm hand that cupped his cheek. "I came straight from the trial." He sighed. "It was horrible. Maryse was really laying on him. She made it clear before Jace came back that she was on the Clave's side, branding him as a traitor. Now that the story is different she can't adapt. I don't understand if she's unwilling to or if she can't forgive Jace for ruining her image right after I did."

He circled his fingers over the warlock's wrist and held the palm close to his lips. "She's delusional, Magnus. I grew up with a woman full of lies and deceit. With a father who followed and supported her obediently. Forced to live up to the impossible standards of a family name tarnished beyond repair." His eyes slipped closed for the second time and he tugged the willing Magnus' arm over his shoulders so he could tuck himself under the warlock. "I suddenly felt so exhausted and angry that I had to leave the Institute."

"You came straight to me?"

Alec laid his head on the other's strong chest. "Yeah." He breathed out and melted under the long fingers that brushed through his hair. "Yeah, I did."

"That's good, darling." Magnus tightened his hold. "I want you to be able to come to me for whatever reason."

"I know." Alec laced his fingers with the hand holding his shoulder. "By the way, I saw some Clave members lurking around Pandemonium. Someone must have tipped them off about the increase of Downworlder activity there. Be careful. I don't want them to find any reason to suspect anything."

"They're really pesky, aren't they?"

Alec let out a short laugh.

"I'll be careful, darling. Thank you."

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and he blindly leaned up for more until the warlock's plush lips met his. His free hand reached up to curl over the other's strong nape. He hummed happily and tilted his head up more to press their foreheads together. His heart beat quicker when the warlock nipped at his lips and he pulled away an inch, their puffs of warm breaths mingling between them.

After a minute of tender tranquil, Alec ducked back down to his former position on Magnus' chest. He slid his hand down from the other's neck, ghosting over the warlock's shirt till he gripped its hem. "The Clave might call you tomorrow before they clear Jace."

"They'll have to book an appointment then because I'm busy." Magnus grumped.

Alec smiled despite himself. "Please go. I need Jace cleared." He rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers and absently noted that he could feel the rumble of the warlock's grunt of acquiescence through it. "What will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Meetings. Wards. More meetings."

"Sounds tiring."

"Don't tease, darling. And don't pretend your day is any less tiring."

"Touché." Alec released Magnus' shirt to rub at his eyes. "I skipped so much work today. So I guess that's what I'll be doing. I'll have to pull an all-nighter when I get back." He smirked when the warlock made a disgusted sound.

"What did I tell you about relaxing, Alexander?"

Alec peeked up the copper-toned expanse of the warlock's smooth neck and the dark beginnings of a stubble on the strong chin. "That I should learn how to do it." He fully opened both his eyes, strangely enraptured by the bobbing Adam's apple.

"Exactly." Magnus murmured. "You mustn't stress over paperwork so much, darling. Rest is more important and I have no doubt you can finish everything without needing to not sleep a wink tonight."

"Okay." Alec whispered, his lips quirked into a half-smile at the other's declaration of confidence. "I'll sleep later." He leaned up surreptitiously and proceeded to trace his lips along the underside of Magnus' jaw then the strong chin down the smooth neck. His cheeks heated a bit when he heard the other moan and he bit his lip at being caught so blatantly. "Sorry."

"Mm, don't apologise, darling. You can do that again any time. In fact, go harder next time."

Alec nudged his chin at the other's sternum in reproach. "Tell me about your meeting." He requested then paused a bit. "Only if you can." His consideration was rewarded with a kiss to his head.

"Oh, Alexander. I've been planning to tell you since yesterday."

"You didn't."

"No…" Magnus buried his face in Alec's hair, making the latter squirm a little at the tickling sensation. "I didn't want to burden you."

"You should."

"Because we're equals?"

Alec was pleased that his words were finally embedding themselves into the other. "Exactly. We should be equal in this." Again with the uncertain _this_. He wanted to know more about Magnus, be comfortable enough to allow the warlock into his heart like how the other did to him and to know each other so well that they wouldn't need to ask before they act on behalf of the other.

He licked his lips quite nervously. "Tell me about yourself first. Something that'll make me understand you better." His voice veered a little on the pleading side but he didn't care. He had a tough day. All he wanted was to do as Magnus said – relax – and learn more about the man who had become his solid rock as the perception of the world he grew up in tumbled around him. "The details of the meeting can wait a little longer, right?"

Magnus shifted and a slight noise left him as if he was caught off guard. "Whatever you want, darling. Where shall I start?"

Alec shrugged. "Anywhere. You said you work out. What else do you do that will surprise me?"

"I dance very well."

"That's –," Alec laughed loudly. "That's not even remotely surprising, Magnus." He pushed himself up with a hand on the couch and positioned himself to face the warlock properly. The hand around his shoulder slipped to interlock with his fingers and just like that, both their hands were intertwined. "Do you sing?"

"You'll find out when I moan your name." Magnus smirked, amused. "Kidding, darling. Well, not really. I _am_ a great singer in and out of bed."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"I can also make a mean _ketupat sayur_ , a particular Indonesian dish I love."

"You can cook?"

"I don't appreciate that disbelieving tone, darling."

"Sorry." Alec grinned. "I can't imagine it. You working out – maybe. Cooking? I don't know." He teased cheekily.

Magnus pouted. "Your confidence in me is disheartening."

"Izzy has traumatised me enough with her cooking skills for me to be sceptical about anyone saying they are good in the kitchen. But don't worry, I have confidence in you when it comes to everything else."

"Still a bit cheeky there, darling. How about I prove my skills to you tomorrow and we can make a date of it?"

"You're serious." Alec's eyes widened and he chuckled. "You'll cook for me?"

"Well, your faith in people's cooking skills needs to be restored somehow."

Alec laughed. "Okay. What will you cook?"

"That depends on you, darling. What would you like?"

Alec trailed his eyes from their hands locked together between them up the sculpted arms to wide shoulders as he thought. "I'm not sure. Wehner snitzel?" He suggested as he allowed himself to be pulled in by the inviting crook between the other's neck and shoulders.

Magnus snorted. "You mean a Weiner schnitzel?"

"Sure." Alec settled himself rather awkwardly on the other's shoulder and nuzzled into the warmth, his body stretched uncomfortably from the effort of reaching across the distance. "I saw it on some mundane restaurant's window and it looked good. Can you make it?"

"Your wish is my command."

Alec pulled back, his face inches away from Magnus'. "You won't be too tired, will you? I don't want you to exert yourself just to cook for me. It doesn't have to be tomorrow – or soon at all. I can wait."

"Tomorrow's perfect, darling."

"But –,"

"I shouldn't be too taxed although being bored to death does sap one's energy." Magnus smirked.

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Alright." Alec smiled. "What time should I come over?"

"Whatever time the meeting finishes." Magnus sighed. "About that… We've been discussing our options on how to handle Valentine. The group believes that the insight of a Nephilim, specifically one of the New York Institute's Heads would be beneficial. I'd like you to know that I'm against bringing you or Lydia into our meetings as you two have enough on your plates however the rest insisted."

"The group from earlier – you mean all those Downworlders? They were glaring at me." Alec said flatly. "Not that I can blame them."

"…No."

"No to what? Which?"

"Both. You can't blame them and the group I'm speaking of doesn't consist of all of them."

"Then –," Alec paused as he remembered the plain blazer from yesterday. "Raphael?" He thought back to Pandemonium earlier that night as well then continued. "And Luke. Don't tell me Simon is included."

"Sherman is most definitely not part of the core group." Magnus' eyes twinkled with amusement. "Raphael, Luke, Catarina, Tessa and Praetor Scott. The first three you already know, the following is my warlock friend and the last is the head of the Praetor Lupus."

Alec blinked once, twice. "You're saying they want my insight?" He couldn't keep the doubt creeping into his tone. "So I'll be a counsellor of sorts…"

Magnus twisted his lips. "Not exactly. Should our plans satisfy you, we wish there to be a cooperation between the New York Institute and Downworlder leaders."

"Huh."

"It is your choice whether to accept the invitation or not." Magnus stated simply.

"Right…" Alec trailed off. Obviously, he'd have to talk this over with Lydia later on though he was inclined to accept the offer. It was a potential alliance with the Downworlders that he and Lydia had been sorely wishing to establish that they didn't think could happen anymore what with continued souring of relations. "I'll listen to what they have to say first."

"Excellent choice. I'll pass along the message." Magnus smiled. "I'll portal you over here for the meeting at seven so we can have our date immediately after."

"There's no need to portal me over. I can walk."

"Nonsense, Alexander. I'm already pulling you away from your duties, there isn't a need to do it earlier than necessary when I can portal you over in an instant."

"Really, Magnus. It's fine. Gaining a better relationship between the Institute and the Downworlders is part of my duties."

"I'm sure it isn't, darling, or the relationship would have been better ages ago."

Alec snorted. "Ages ago when Maryse was the Head of the Institute?"

"Touché, darling, but my point remains."

"I can walk."

"I don't doubt you can. Your ability to walk really isn't under question." Magnus smirked.

Alec glared. "There's no need for a portal."

"You don't even know where we are now."

"I'll find out when I leave later." Alec bit his lip to hide a smile when Magnus sighed.

"You can't."

Alec frowned, confused. "I can't what?"

"You can't walk out of here and you can't walk over."

"Wha –," Alec's frown deepened. "I can hear the city. We aren't in the Amazon or anything."

"No, we aren't. I can't let you or anyone be seen going in or out of this building. Everyone uses portals and that's that."

"So, so you won't – I can't know where we are?" Alec shot a look over to the balcony closed off by heavy draperies. "That's why your curtains are all down." He observed, unsure of how he felt at the moment.

"That's because Sheldon lives with me now." Magnus disentangled one of their hands and swiped his hand in the air to make one of the curtains pull to the side to reveal the city. "You may know, Alexander, you just mustn't come if not by portal."

Alec looked out the floor-to-ceiling window. "Everyone portals in and out?"

"Yes."

"What if you need me?" Alec ran a hand through his hair. "How can I come help you then?

"My warlock friends will be coming to live with me so there's no need to fret, darling." Magnus tapped his nose affectionately. "One of them is a gifted healer."

"I guess…" Alec jutted his bottom lip out. "Alright." He reached out to take Magnus' hand back in his when his phone started ringing. Groaning a bit, he took his phone out from his pocket to check and saw his sister's number flashing on the screen. "It's Izzy." He informed the other before accepting the call.

"Alec! Where are you?"

"Is something wrong?" Alec countered.

"It's time for patrol and you're never late. Where are you?"

Alec sighed and leaned into Magnus' shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute." He ended the call when Izzy repeated her question. "I'm needed for patrol duty." He explained regretfully.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Alexander." Magnus soothed.

"Yeah." Alec sighed again then sluggishly slithered away from Magnus to stand. "Tomorrow." He grabbed onto the other's shirt tightly and pulled Magnus in for a chaste kiss, the glow of the conjured portal bathed their faces in the colours of the galaxy. "Good night."

"Take care, Alexander." Magnus smiled, eyes a bit dazed.


	19. Ruins

Magnus stood at the edge of the riverbank, his cloak billowing out behind him from the harsh cold winds. His golden-green cat eyes were shining with power as he looked at the scene before him.

There was an unnatural hush that surrounded his vicinity. Raphael, Luke and Praetor Scott all standing on either side of him similarly gazing at the wide and tall ship before them. No words whispered, not a sigh nor a gasp. They had not imagined that finding the ship would be so easy and they weren't prepared.

Below them, by their feet, the flapping of an exquisite pearl pink tail splashing at the shallow water reminded them of the mermaid's help and what it would cost if they decided to wait until they were ready for the battle.

For days there had been relative peace; hours filled with meetings and stolen moments with Alexander. So many rewarding moments of each day that both of them spent together. After he had saved the golden wonder, he had his doubts especially because he hadn't forgotten the lack of comment on his confession and, most importantly, that reaction Alexander had in the cab.

As an immortal, however, he knew that it was best to live in the moment so he did. He pushed his worries away and simply allowed himself to believe that his relationship with Alexander was going strong. And it was easy to do so in the beginning.

The first few days had made him optimistic that they actually could spare time for each other whilst not abandoning their work until Lydia had called him to rat out Alexander's new habit of pulling all-nighters – despite everything he had said about relaxing – to make time for them. Magnus had been flattered and furious at the same time.

After confronting the Shadowhunter, Alexander started to bring some reports to the loft so they could do their respective work together and proved that he could – astoundingly – compete with Magnus in stubbornness. A feat Ragnor would surely have been amused with.

Unfortunately, that method worked for only two days because the world was against Magnus' happiness. As always.

Demon activity spiked up to a concerning level so much so that the Institute formally called in a favour to the Downworlders for help. (The vampires took on that job as they had the most number between the races.) Then, Blondie's trial was unjustly extended (probably in retaliation to the previous decision) though with less prohibition which meant that Alec's time was further eaten up by parabatai training.

He didn't let it bother him since it wasn't like Alexander was favouring Blondie or choosing to finish off non-urgent Nephilim tasks instead. They were simply both busy with urgent matters just as Magnus had predicted from the very start.

What he failed to predict was how much they would see each other for work-related reasons. Alexander was the appointed representative to the Downworlders and thus was present for at least one of the meetings they had each day. Granted, there was no time for _them_ but it was better than nothing. Luke was the representative of the Downworlders so there were far less occasions wherein Magnus was present at the Institute.

In fact, he was mostly there for important announcements – once in the span of two weeks –, the strengthening of the wards and when his broad knowledge was needed. Despite that, Magnus had seen enough of Alexander in action as the Head of the Institute to get an aroused rush from remembering certain moments. The most important and exquisite of which being the pleasure of seeing Maryse's sour expression when her own son threatened to banish her from the Institute.

The whole affair had lit a fire inside of Magnus and he didn't bother to restrain himself from lunging at Alexander afterwards. He had dragged the boy into a private room for a hot and messy make-out session. To this day, the memory was fresh in his mind. He could still taste the boy's tongue on his, those plump lips pressed against him and the sweet voice uttering his name along with the satisfying knowledge that Maryse Lightwood was put in place by Alexander.

Yes, he held that memory most closely to his heart.

 _BAAANG!_

Magnus let out a great exhale. His slit cat eyes dilated and pierced through the night straight to the disturbance on the ship. A figure was thrown off and hurtled downwards with a great splash. Black spindly arms rose up to grab the struggling individual before the water calmed.

"Human." Raphael sniffed.

"Probably got scared and fired his gun." Luke commented. "They really don't care for mundane weaponry. No sense of self-preservation at all. Valentine has gotten too arrogant."

"He has a reason to be: a disposable army of Shadowhunters." Praetor shook his head. "We may win regardless but the casualties…"

Magnus closed his eyes briefly and licked at his bottom lip. "Inevitable." He whispered into the air, so lowly that no mundane would have heard. "What are our options?"

Praetor let out a great sigh. "If we fight now, we will suffer a great loss. If we don't, we will suffer a great loss. We have no options. We must lose first to lessen the total loss."

"The Institute will need to be informed."

Magnus turned to Luke and gestured towards the ship where a whole mass of silhouettes could be seen milling about. "Clary will face them. You know she will. And so will my Alexander."

"You and I both know that they won't forgive us if we protect them from this battle."

"And if we all die, they'll blame themselves so there's that." An obnoxiously loud voice pointed out oh so helpfully.

Magnus pivoted on his spot sharply and jabbed at the chest of the vampire behind him whom he had conveniently forgotten about. "Quiet, Signal. You'll alert them to our presence and believe me, when they come, I will leave you as prey."

"That's just mean."

"The mermaid has gone." Praetor announced solemnly. "But she warns that there's no guarantee that they won't lose sight of the ship. So far, one of them has died. Bitten by a water spider demon."

Magnus turned his attention away from the fledgling before him to gaze at the ship once more. "One death is fortunate considering…" He ran a hand through his hair and carelessly leaned back to slump against Raphael – the Clan leader grumbled.

"Can't we use tracking technology?"

"Here we go." Raphael muttered under his breath, making Magnus chuckle a little.

"I'm serious!" One look at the baby vampire confirmed that an indignant pout graced the boy's rather handsome features. "We can have the mermaids chuck a device in where it won't be noticed and we can track their exact location every second using that!"

"Tracking technology is tricky, Simon." Luke said gently. "There are many blind spots especially when tracking something outside of land. It's not as reliable as someone tailing the ship."

Magnus snorted. _Tailing_. Yeah, there was a lot of _tailing_ going on.

"Yeah but DARPA has been developing the ASPN to address problems like that! The ASPN should be able to track even when the target is in buildings, underground or underwater, and in deep foliage!"

"DARPA? ASPN?" Luke looked incredibly confused.

"Alright." Magnus pulled himself upright and gestured for the rest of them to follow him. "It won't do to hang around here waiting for our deaths. Let's go somewhere safer."

Raphael scoffed. "Pandemonium?"

"No, actually." Magnus gave his old friend a scathing glare. "Alexander has informed me that some Clave members have been snooping around my club so it's best that we move this party back to my loft."

"Hey! What about ASPN?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped a portal into existence. He gestured grandly towards it and when it came to the fledgling's turn, he upturned his lips into a smirk. "ASPN later, Suss." The offended look he got in return as well as the loud yelp that came after he pushed the vampire into the portal amused him greatly.

"Personally, I'd like to hear more about this ASPN." Praetor announced seriously after they had all settled down on the couches.

Raphael turned an incredulous look towards the werewolf. "Excuse me?"

"That reaction is exactly why I want to see if there's any merit to what your fledgling is speaking of."

Magnus sighed inaudibly when Raphael shot him a look as if to say ' _mine?'_ "No need to barb at each other."

Praetor raised his palm. "I had no such intention. While most Downworlders do take pleasure in some of the mundane technology," A nod to the television in the loft. "We ignore a large part of what they create for whatever reason. The Nephilim on the other hand look down on mundanes as they look down on us. Therefore they don't utilise mundane technology against their enemies much less think to protect against it."

"Finally! Someone who appreciates us mundanes and what we have to offer."

"No longer a mundane, baby." Raphael reminded with bite.

Sandro made a face. "ASPN means All Source Positioning and Navigation. It's basically the answer to the problems of the GPS." The fledgling grinned when it became obvious from the looks on everyone's faces that they knew what a GPS was. "It uses all sorts of signals like those from televisions, radio, cell towers and et cetera to maximise the scope of its access."

"I've never heard of it." Luke squinted. "Is the ASPN out of R&D?"

"Er… I think so. I mean, I don't know for sure. The military gets first dibs literally all the time so if you know someone –,"

"What a waste of time this is." Raphael muttered loudly.

"Now, now, Santiago." Magnus placated. "As it so happens, I _do_ know someone from DARPA and yes, Sonata, I know what DARPA means. Don't get so excited that you salivate all over my precious couch. That's fine leather you are sitting on."

" _You know someone from DARPA_." Smiggen's eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. "Oh my g – gosh! You could totally do it like spy movies and get GPS trackers for all of you and then when you're in danger, BAM, activate your distress signal and the rest will know to come help you! And, and, there are some devices that will help you talk to each other without magic even at far distances and - Bombs! Why can't we just bomb the ship? It'll explode all our problems away! I'm a genius. You can thank –,"

Luke slapped a large hand over the fledgling's mouth.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Magnus smirked, his eyes twinkling. Praetor made a great point and the new vampire was making great suggestions. Perhaps there was an advantage to using mundane technology to help them without magic. After all, magic was always the first to be thought of when it came to protecting against enemies. "Let me add some underwater technology to help us along, shall I?"

Under the hand, the fledgling made a scream of approval.

"He had a point with the bombs." Luke said thoughtfully. "You did mention it before, Magnus – as a joke, yeah, but effective mundane inventions we can utilise aren't limited to technology."

"Bbbmfff!"

"Oh, sorry, Simon."

The fledgling waved a hand to dismiss the apology. "Bombs! Like I said earlier, we can just bomb the ship. The mermaids can throw the bombs in and no one would need to board –,"

"You do realise that the mundanes will hear that bomb go off, Shelly?" Magnus raised a brow. "Not only that, we wouldn't even know if Valentine manages to escape or not."

"That said, I'm sure we can all agree that there are advantages to correctly incorporating mundane weaponry and technology." Praetor looked round between them all.

Magnus shrugged. "Suman and Luke can discuss that and I'll acquire what's needed afterwards. In the meantime," He stood up fluidly and summoned a box from the dusty forgotten corner in one of his closets. "These are rings I made back when the terror of the Circle was at its peak to keep tabs on the well-being of my friends." The small jewelleries floated up from the box to the occupants of the room save the fledgling.

"What is it they do?"

"They are the warlock equivalent to distress signals." Magnus explained. "I assign each of you a colour. For example," He tapped the black gem on the plain ring he held and it glowed blue. "Whenever the bearer is in danger, the magic in the ring will sense it and the gems on the rest will pulsate with the corresponding colour."

Luke inserted the small jewellery to his left ring finger. "How about the location?"

"Does it contain GPS inside?" The fledgling wondered with a touch of awe.

"When it pulsates, you simply have to touch the gem and allow it to take energy from you. Once it establishes a connection, you'll be able to see an approximate location." Magnus stepped up to look and tapped the gem. It glowed green. "I thought it would be fitting." He mused before moving over to Raphael and doing the same. This time, the gem glowed red. He raised a brow at Scott. "Yellow, perhaps?"

Praetor shrugged and the gem glowed like the sun.

"Brilliant." Magnus clapped his hands. "Well then, gentlemen, let's scatter. Luke, feel free to stay and discuss the plans with baby vampire. Raphael, the next meeting will be held at the Dumort. Do ensure that no fights will break out upon the arrival of the werewolves." He inclined his head to Luke who shot him a grateful look. "And Praetor,"

The head of Praetor House raised a brow.

"I'll have that meeting with Lydia booked… tomorrow when the Clave finally leaves so you can get a fresh insight into the workings of the Institute." Magnus beamed when the other nodded and he quickly opened up a portal. "Now we're all settled, I'm going to catch up on my beauty sleep."

He instantly left for his bedroom and prepped himself for sleep along the way; his glamours disappeared, his clothes melted into snug silk pyjamas, his face cleared of makeup and his mouth bubbled with toothpaste foam for a few beats before clearing away. By the time he hit his bed, Magnus was dressed and washed and out like a light.

It was sad to note that this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

* * *

Routines were a way of life for Alec. Especially in the mornings when Jace would moan about life and Izzy would shuffle around not wanting to leave her bed. He would wake up before the crack of dawn, make rounds, check what's pulled up on the screens in the ops centre then work through the reports pile in the office until lunch.

It made his life easy, predictable and flexible. Qualities that Alec appreciated very much for it meant he could easily make time for his siblings' crazy whims and, the new addition to his priorities, Magnus. Or not so new. It was crazy how fast time flew. Months ago he was the same old Alec forever supressing himself under the weight of expectations and shame.

Some days, dark days, he wished that he was back in that period of time. If only so he wouldn't have Valentine to worry about and all the chaos that came with the Circle as well as the shattered image he had of his parents. But it made no sense because every time he wished so, it was because he was fearing for Magnus' life as a prominent Downworlder, and going back would mean Magnus wouldn't be in his life.

No Magnus. _That_ would be worse than facing a war.

Still, Alec thought as he entered the infirmary, he really hated having the Circle's presence looming in his daily life. The infirmary was a dreary place to begin with. One where no good memories were made and no decent Shadowhunter would want to end up in. It was white-washed and so empty of life that it almost seemed like a prison.

These days though the infirmary was _technically_ full of life. If full of life meant that the place contained living, breathing Shadowhunters forced to stay in bed due to injuries. What was once a place that was scarcely entered was now half-full. Alec hated it. Not only because he felt it meant he was failing his people as the Head of the Institute but also because he felt so helpless.

Demon activity had increased tenfold and no matter what strategies he and Lydia came up with, every team came back with injuries. Today, they were entering the sixth day since and though he had to admit that teams returned worse back when they didn't have the vampires covering certain parts of the city (which was certainly an improvement), it was no less alarming.

The Clave hadn't helped his stress level at all when they extended Jace's trial for no good reason. He suspected it was because they couldn't do anything to him and Lydia about allying with the Downworlders that they punished his parabatai. He suspected while Magnus was entirely convinced it was fact.

Magnus.

Alec suppressed a sigh. He hadn't seen the warlock outside of work in ages. It crushed him more than he was willing to admit. It seemed that he was less able to cope with everything – his parents, the Clave, Jace's trial – without Magnus' comforting hugs and kisses and words. Texting wasn't enough nor were phone calls. He missed the warlock so much that it ached his heart.

The Shadowhunter on shift in the infirmary handed him an aid kit and he nodded his thanks. He took one last sweeping look before leaving for Jace's room. On top of everything, the Clave had deemed Jace innocent enough to go on patrol which Lydia said was code for punishment, letting his parabatai fight in the thick of danger after a few days of no training. Alec thought it was essentially code for suicide.

He wasn't happy.

Thus, he started training with Jace, rigorously. Which was one of the many reasons why he didn't have time to meet up with Magnus. What did he say to the warlock when the word 'busy' came up? Oh yeah, he said that _"there's always time"_.

Alec slammed his parabatai's door open with too much strength and winced when a loud _thud_ resounded along the whole hallway, startling the sluggish Shadowhunters walking through.

"What the hell, man!"

Normally, he'd feel bad and start apologising but his parabatai deserved the rude wake-up call for being reckless the night before. He glared. "That's for your dumb ass jumping in front of Clary to take a blow you could have easily parried if you were in your right mind." Alec left the door ajar and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sit up."

Jace grumbled. "Clary was in danger."

Alec didn't deem his parabatai with a reply. He simply set to work re-bandaging and tracing _iratze_ runes all while keeping an ear out for conversations going on outside as Shadowhunters passed the room. It was a habit that he had developed after publicly warning off Maryse and Raj in order to gain insight into what the Institute's people were thinking.

The first few conversations he caught had been riddled with shock and awe.

After that, their talks were more reflective of what their usual topics revolved around. The young Shadowhunters were relaxing to eavesdrop on as they always had good words about him and Lydia. Some, surprisingly enough, gushed about Magnus Bane and how 'cool' he was. Clary said they were showing signs of mundane _stanning_ and _shipping_ , whatever those meant. The older ones were a bit sceptical although they followed orders like good soldiers would anyway.

Then there were those odd mix of people – old, young, Clave members and everyone in between – who were, like Izzy, being very nosy about his relationship with Magnus.

Thankfully however, nowadays everyone was murmuring about the places they think had the highest demon activity and about Valentine. It was good to hear that they had become more worried about the problems their world was facing rather than gossiping about him and Magnus.

"Hey Alec," Jace sounded oddly hesitant. "Do you remember the last time we fought?"

Alec frowned, unpleasant memories of him marching Meliorn to the Silent Brothers surfaced in his mind. "Yes."

"Right. Uh." Jace sighed and ran a rough hand past his face. "Damn. I should've gone and asked Izzy to meddle in this."

Alec raised a brow.

"Look Alec, you're my brother. I don't know if you understand that I support you no matter what. Mentioning your crush on me was a low blow and, by the Angel, I'm so sorry." Jace's voice was a bit wet. "Every time I saw our parabatai rune when I was with Valentine that was the one memory I kept reliving, regretting."

"Jace..." Alec floundered a bit and his cheeks reddened as he remembered that, yes, his brother _had_ mentioned his unnatural attraction during the fight. His stomach churned unpleasantly. He had blissfully forgotten and he didn't need a reminder. Not now. Not ever.

"No, Alec, parabatai, let me finish." Jace clenched his fists and looked up from where he sat to face Alec head-on. "I never meant to tell you in that way like it was something shameful or wrong. Our bond, it's strong. I barely felt you through the rune but you were there with me always. I could hear you lecture me and reprimand me as if you were beside me. You kept me fighting."

Alec frowned and felt a lump form in his throat but his parabatai wasn't done.

"You're always there, Alec." Jace grinned, strained. "You're the first person to truly see me and accept me. You're my parabatai. You're closer than blood. That won't ever change."

"Yeah." Alec said inadequately. "Yeah, Jace. Whatever happens. You'll always be my parabatai." He blinked rapidly, furiously disallowing himself to tear up. "With or without a rune."

"Alright." Jace cut-off the semi-ramble. "By the Angel, Alec. This is the time where you hug me and tell me you love me so I can do the same then we can move on."

Alec rolled his eyes. " _You_ hug me and tell me you love me so I can do the same then _you_ can move on. I've moved on long ago if you haven't noticed."

Jace huffed but stood up and roughly grabbed Alec upright for a big bear hug. "I love you, Alec!"

"I love you, Jace!" Alec mimicked, slightly sarcastically – not that it was noticeable. He clapped his brother's back once, twice then started to squirm. "When are you planning on letting me go?"

"I'm thinking."

"Think on someone else." Alec retorted.

Jace hugged him tighter. "Wanna kiss?"

"Oh by the Angel! What part of 'I've moved on long ago' don't you understand?"

"The part where you moved on. No one can move on when it comes to me. I'm irresistible." Jace mumbled a tad bit petulantly. "You'll have to kiss me then tell me you've moved on before I believe you."

"I don't care if you don't believe me, Jace." Alec shoved his parabatai to no effect. Must be all that sitting down in the office. He should train more. "I'm not kissing you. Let me go."

"Kiss me!"

"What is going on in here?"

Alec sighed at hearing his sister's voice and shifted to lean his entire weight on his brother in resignation. With Izzy here, he was looking at an hour of back and forth banter.

"Jace. Why are you hanging off your _taken_ brother like a damn koala and why are you demanding him to kiss you? Are you that desperate without Clary's affection?" Izzy tapped her shoes against the floor, the _tack, tack, tack_ sound loud inside the room. "Your voice carried outside the hallway which, by the way Alec, Magnus was walking along just a minute ago."

At that, Alec's eyes widened impossibly and he forcefully threw his brother off him.

Jace landed on the bed with an 'oof' and a disgruntled expression.

"Where's Magnus now?" Alec asked quickly as he shot his sister a rather desperate look. He didn't want to think about what the warlock heard. It was probably bad if Izzy was tempted into entering Jace's room when it was her time to supervise the ops centre.

Izzy grimaced. "On his way to Lydia's office to get payment."

Alec darted out of the room before his sister even finished her sentence and was barrelling through the corridor as Izzy's voice floated after him.

"Perhaps you shouldn't confront him now! He's in a foul mood!"

"You better kiss me later! Ow! What the hell, Izzy!"

Alec paused by the sharp turn of the hallway to glare at his parabatai. Trust Jace to be completely inappropriate and unable to read moods at the worst of times. He was going to give his parabatai hell if this put a wedge on his developing relationship with Magnus.

He briskly walked through the direct path towards the office with a jittery sense of urgency. In the distance, he could already see the ops centre and frowned at the deadly silence. His steps turned hurried, the distant figures morphing into discernible Shadowhunters who were most definitely facing the office with tension on their shoulders.

That didn't bode well.

He started to jog when, at the end of the corridor, he saw a familiar scene. Maryse and Lydia having a heated conversation outside the Head office with the addition of Magnus looking positively murderous on the side. The last few bits he heard Marsye spitting out made his blood boil.

" _– pathetic little demon child!_ "

"How _dare_ you?" Alec growled, beyond furious as he gently pushed Magnus behind him. "Magnus is _not_ a demon."

"As a Lightwood, you should know better, Alexander."

Alec drew himself to his full height and glowered. " _Lightwood_." He spat the name. "Every day, you give me reason to wish more and more that I wasn't cursed with the same name as you."

Maryse looked taken aback but pulled herself back together quickly. "Has that warlock completely bewitched you?"

"No, Maryse." Alec denied coldly. "I have seen _sense_ the moment _I_ walked into _his_ life. I have seen more sense than you have in your miserably long life despite the second chance you got from cowardly running to the Clave scared for your life instead of any moral high ground."

Alec stepped closer. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me about knowing better when you know _nothing_. For years I have followed you, obeyed your orders and put aside my own opinions and desires and for _what_?!" He lowered his head until an inch was left between his face and his mother's. "For _nothing_ , that's what. Because all you two saw were yourselves. Yourselves and your fragile reputations. Never once noting that without me you'd have nothing."

Seething, Alec stepped away, putting a feet of distance from him and the Lightwood matriarch. "Without me, you would have had no Jace or Isabelle or Max. No way of leaving this Institute to parade your political agenda, manipulating whoever you could along the way." He drained his face of all emotion. "Without me, you wouldn't be alive. No one to exploit for a better judgement by the Clave."

Maryse stumbled backwards, her face ashen. "You know about that?" She asked in a deathly whisper.

Alec smirked cruelly. "I know a lot. I dug up any information I could. It would have been a chance for me to re-establish my beliefs in both of you if your actions weren't so unforgivable. It's disgusting how the Clave treats Shadowhunters more leniently than they do Downworlders as if having Angel blood makes us better."

Maryse's face twisted into a cold judgement. "It does make us better."

"No, that's where you're wrong." Alec took another step back. "Look at yourselves then look at Magnus. He is so much better than the both of you, than even just one of you." He held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Leave us. We have work to do." With that, he turned around, a soft apologetic expression overtaking his angry features. "You're here."

Magnus looked back with a neutral expression. "I am."

Alec gestured for them all to step into the office and closed the door behind him. His eyes desperately bore into the back of the warlock's head as the other opened up a portal. Izzy was right, Magnus was in a mood. There was no greeting kiss or hug, no hello. He needed to know whether it was because the warlock overheard and misunderstood or because the morning started wrongly but he didn't want to have a discussion with Lydia there. He didn't even know how to start one. "Magnus –,"

"Shall we?"

"I –," Alec shut his mouth when Magnus entered the portal without waiting. He sighed heavily. On second thought, the warlock definitely overheard and misunderstood. There's no way Magnus wouldn't want a hug after a bad morning unless it was him the warlock was mad at. "Fucking Jace."

* * *

The crowd occupying the open space outside of Jade Wolf was larger than usual, consisting not only of warlocks and the werewolves of Luke's pack but also those of Praetor's. Oddly enough, it was the first time any of the leaders would be meeting the members of Praetor House.

Magnus stepped out of his portal with a schooled emotionless mask, the events of the Institute shoved to the back of his mind until such a time he could be bothered to open that case of wretched envy. His eyes swept over the crowd as he forced his shoulders to relax and he stepped right up beside Praetor, the latter now at the centre between him and Luke.

He felt his portal shift and Alexander move to stand by his back with a few metres in between them. The action would have hurt him if he didn't know that it was Alexander's way of showing respect towards the Downworlder leaders and him.

"This is unbecoming of one from Praetor House such as yourself." Luke said coldly.

It was then that Magnus noticed how tense his fellow leaders were and the female werewolf not so noticeably stood apart from the crowd with a twisted expression on her face. Without any context whatsoever, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the argument was about the Nephilim involvement. It seemed that though Praetor was agreeable to the Clave's involvement, his people didn't hold the same sentiment.

"We may be here but don't kid yourselves into thinking we agree with what you're doing fraternising with the enemy."

The female werewolf and those around her glared at Magnus or perhaps they were glaring at Alexander. Either way, Magnus wasn't having it. This was too much like the scene he had narrowly escaped at the Institute with the lovely Maryse thanks to Alexander appearing at the right time before he lost control and blasted the damn Nephilim straight to her grave. He couldn't get one semblance of peace whether he was at the Institute or with Downworlders. "Some of them are trying to change their ways and it'd be foolish to not encourage them." He replied just as coldly as Luke earlier. "Besides, we all know that cooperating with the Clave is a necessary evil."

"That Nephilim may not be a part of the Circle but you and I both know he carries the blood of murderers inside of him."

Magnus grit his teeth and slid to the side to fully block Alexander from view. He had no need to look back to know that the boy had become deathly still. "We do not put blame on someone for sins not their own. It is not a thing to be inherited."

"What do you call his act of marching a Seelie Knight to death then? A sad mistake?" The female werewolf sneered.

Alexander inhaled sharply from behind. Clearly, that had hit a nerve.

Magnus' eyes flashed in anger. "Perhaps not." He said softly. "But we are all susceptible to being blinded by loyalty without reason or compassion."

"You'd say the same even if that Shadowhunter killed the Seelie Knight." The female werewolf spat.

"How can we rely on you to protect us?" Asked a concerned-looking warlock. Jasmine was her name, possibly. A fairly new warlock; young at the age of a century or so. Too young, perhaps, to understand that she was challenging him by questioning him.

The female werewolf stepped forward menacingly. "Where does your loyalty lie, High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

Blue magic sparked from Magnus' hand, intense enough to make some of the Downworlders in the crowd to flinch back and Praetor moved forward, finally reacting, but Magnus shot his arm out to physically block the other from doing anything. For once, he sincerely wished that Alexander wasn't here with him. Yet, he was also mildly thankful for the boy's presence. His fingers were itching to blast the werewolf with a spell for daring to speak so insolently towards him but he also understood that his answer was important for his people – especially the young ones such as Jasmine. "I do not condone to murder nor do I ever forgive anyone of the act."

"What of your loyalty, High Warlock?"

"My loyalty is not anyone's to demand." Magnus replied frigidly. "As the High Warlock of Brooklyn however it is my duty to protect the warlocks under my care. With this alliance, it is my duty to fight for all the Downworlders who join us." He twisted the special ring he had on. "That stands for all of the leaders. Were we indifferent to the sufferings of the Downworlders, there would be no alliance. And I wouldn't be here graciously pardoning your blatant disregard for my position."

Jasmine bowed her head in apology.

" _Remember your place_." Magnus injected his High Warlock of Brooklyn voice with power enough to cause the whole crowd before him to stagger where they stood. He raised a brow at the stubborn female werewolf who tried to withstand the magic and utterly failed at doing so until she finally knelt on one knee. "You're all dismissed."

"I sincerely apologise."

Magnus turned a startled look towards Praetor only to see that his fellow leader hadn't directed the words to him but rather to Alexander. He blinked and turned towards the boy who looked similarly surprised yet grateful.

"No, I understand." Alexander gave a wry smile. "Is there anything I can do so that they may start to trust us? It'll be hard to fight a war together otherwise…"

"Trust?" Praetor repeated, looking out of sorts.

"I agree. That's a bit of a stretch, Alec." Magnus commented. "Perhaps lower your goal to having them believe the Nephilim won't kill them when given the chance." Alexander looked at him, pained, and he shifted his attention to Luke to avoid the gaze. "I understand that you have given the new werewolves under you a chance to elect their own representative?"

Luke tilted his head in assent. "Yeah. I can't deal with all the politics so it's better this way."

"You'll be bringing more than one second-in-command from now on?"

"Yes."

"Bring them later." Magnus turned to Praetor. "Everyone has been briefed of the plans?"

"With the exception of the warlocks and vampires, yes. I have sent Raphael a fire message so he will be made aware once he wakes."

Magnus nodded. "The warlocks are already mobile."

"Those in my pack should be readying to leave by now." Luke said as a howl echoed in the far distance.

Praetor turned to the noise in alarm. "Why are they in wolf form?"

"They aren't supposed to be –,"

 _Bzzzzt. Bzzzt._

Magnus tuned the two leaders out to glance at Alexander answering the phone. The boy was as gorgeous as the first time he had laid eyes on him. A sort of beauty that pulled you in and made you yearn. He was a hopeless romantic to begin with so having this attraction towards someone who reciprocated in every way except in the most important way was heart-wrenching.

 _Love. Cinta._

He knew what he was getting into when he pursued Alexander. There was no hiding the palpable attraction the boy had for Blondie. That dangerous, forbidden type of affection the oldest Lightwood seemed to have for the blonde parabatai. And then that unforgettable moment with Valak wherein he was given an insight into the boy's emotions – denial, pain, regret, love and shame.

Yes, he knew exactly what he was getting into.

He couldn't even bring himself to be mad. He was just upset. Over the past weeks, he had fooled himself into thinking that his confession had done something. That Alexander was learning to see him in the same view he did Blondie but the boy had said nothing to him that he could easily say to the parabatai.

Maybe it wouldn't ever happen. In which case, he'd really have to miserably settle. It was rare enough to find someone that would evoke pure, raw emotions in him after the many centuries worth of being hurt, thrown away, and disregarded as well as being stagnant. It would be rarer still to find that same person to love him back.

Desire was so much easier.

Magnus sighed. There was a reason he decided to chase after a person's body rather than their heart, after sex rather than love. So now what? He was stuck enamoured and attached to a Shadowhunter waiting for scraps of affection because there was no possibility of sex being on the list of activities they could do. At least not for a very long time.

He was exactly like a fool and a dog as Camille had always said he was. A perfect warlock pet.

If Ragnor were alive, his friend would grill him for making the same mistakes over and over again. Falling for people whose hearts were already taken. He hadn't learned. He never did. What he wanted was what he wanted and that was it. He was a simpleton when it came to love. One who chased when his heart was ready, had been mended and healed enough to try again.

People called it positivity and related it to hope. To his friends, it was self-destruction and maybe this time around, when he surely gets his heart broken for the nth time, he would start believing them.

"Magnus!"

He startled out of his thoughts upon hearing his name and noted with a start that Alexander was standing far too close to him and the werewolf leaders were a few feet away staring at something with tension in their shoulders. Now that he thought about it, the place was eerily quiet.

His eyes shifted back to hazel ones and he shoved his new thoughts away. "Yes?"

"Something's wrong at the Institute. Lydia wasn't very clear. Can you portal me back?"

Alarm bells rang in Magnus' head at the slight hysteria he could hear from the boy. "Of course." He snapped his fingers and stepped back, his concern rising when he saw the bow and quiver appear on the boy. "Should I come with you?"

Alexander shot him a hopeful look marred only by the badly suppressed worry. "Please."

The undercurrent plea was audible and Magnus didn't know whether it was because of whatever was happening at the Institute or of how he'd been acting. Either way, discovering why wasn't high on his priority. He gestured for Alexander to go first as he turned to bid goodbye to Luke and Praetor only to realise they weren't there.

He looked around and saw that the whole place was not only eerily quiet, it was also eerily empty. His heart started to quicken its beat and he nearly jumped when firm long fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Alexander's face was reflecting an intense war of emotions. The boy had noticed something was wrong here as well. "Magnus, let's hurry."

As if on cue, numerous howls and loud bangs could be heard from all directions.

Magnus stiffened, his magic sparking in preparation for battle. He was about to check the situation when the grip on his wrist tightened and suddenly, he was being dragged along. The boy stepped through the portal and Magnus caught the glint of something silver below the container he was stood upon.

His blood ran cold.

He quickly shoved Alexander through the portal and closed it – the tail end of an arrow clattered to the floor – in time for a seraph blade to swing right by his face. He jumped back and threw a ball of magic, gritting his teeth when the Circle member dodged it and two more others joined in the fight.

Three against one. How utterly unfair.

Magnus took a chance and jumped down from the container. He landed with a grunt and took off in a sprint, the Circle members hot at his heels. His magic swirled, blue wisps cloaking his body as his demonic nature came out to play. The glamour over his eyes dropped.

He ran past more containers, the cacophony growing louder and louder. And then, finally, he saw a large number of werewolves and warlocks battling against Forsakens a few ways away from the entrance of the Jade Wolf's entrance by the edge of the wards.

A stinging pain brought Magnus to a halt and he swivelled around to face the Circle members that had been running after him. He grabbed the hilt of the dagger embedded into his lower right shoulder and pulled it out with a grimace.

The Circle members advanced, their seraph blades swinging menacingly.

Magnus threw the dagger, his magic sparked and made it split into three, and swiftly followed the attacks up with a series of magical blows. The enemies parried the dagger but staggered back against the consecutive blows. Though injured, they were still standing and ready to fight which wasn't normal.

It abruptly made sense why the werewolves and warlocks weren't able to easily massacre the Circle members. Valentine had done something to these Shadowhunters to make them stronger.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

The Institute was in chaos. Shadowhunters were running towards the entrance, their weapons drawn. Screams could be heard and the old Church shook, light fixtures swaying and dust falling from the ceilings in puffs, displaced.

Alec stumbled through the portal. He easily righted himself and turned around to see nothing but the rest of the Institute. He looked at the floor, saw a piece of a thin long wood rod and reflexively reached for his quiver. His hand patted the arrows and pulled out one of them that was cut in half.

His brows furrowed and he flexed his fingers, achingly empty of the wrist he held seconds ago. " _Magnus_." His heart thudded loudly in his chest, howls and bangs echoed inside his mind. An overwhelming urge to help Magnus threatened to overpower his duty as the Head of Institute but he quelled it. He had to be level-headed before he could accomplish anything.

He swept his eyes over his immediate vicinity with the Shadowhunters running out of the entrance. One of the ops centre's screens showed a horde of pulsating circles indicating that a crowd was entering the Institute's space. He took a deep breath and headed for the weapons room.

"ALEC!" Izzy shouted, frazzled, though one wouldn't be able to tell from her perfectly put-together outfit and hair. She threw a seraph blade over that he gratefully took and marched over with Clary by her side. "How did it go with Magnus?"

"Really, Iz?" Jace's incredulous voice asked from behind.

Alec turned to face his parabatai, a sliver of annoyance enveloped him as he remembered that things were uncertain between him and Magnus. "It didn't _go_. We had a meeting and we didn't have time to talk before I was called back here." He glared at his parabatai.

Jace waved an uncaring hand. "You're still kissing me later."

Another strong force shook the Institute and reminded them of the urgency of their situation.

"Have any of you seen Lydia?" Alec asked. His siblings and Clary shook their heads. "Alright. You guys know what to do. I'm going to look for Lydia." With that, he set off with a run through the corridors towards the library. It was the last place anyone would be and that was why he knew Lydia would be there.

There had been no indication that anything they had in the library would be of any use to the Circle members but nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to prevent them from taking anything at all. They failed once with the Mortal Cup, they wouldn't let the Circle take anything more.

The library door was open when he entered and he rushed in to find Lydia storing away the precious pieces as expected. She looked up in attention and turned back to her work immediately. "Alec, how'd it go with Magnus?"

Alec activated his runes, took out his seraph blade and faced the entrance of the library, ready to fight in case someone breached the heavily guarded entrance of the Institute. "Terribly." He murmured, his heart constricting with a myriad of emotions. "The members of Praetor House aren't as accepting of Nephilim help as the rest."

"I don't think any of them are." Lydia's voice was closer now. "You and I both know the others won't voice their opinions because of their leaders' sentiments."

"That says something about Praetor Scott then." Alec stepped back to let Lydia through and briskly followed after her through the corridors. "We need to finish this fight quick. Magnus is in danger and I need to return to him."

Lydia tensed then set off in a run to the office. They both reached their destination in record time and she immediately shoved the bag of precious items into the safe there. She locked it and turned to him. "Get your team and head over then."

Alec startled. "What? No. The Institute is being attacked, Lydia. He's important to me but I will only leave when this place is safe. Magnus is strong. He will be able to hold on until I reach him if he hasn't destroyed the enemy already."

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec. This isn't about him being strong enough to annihilate the enemy. It's about him being strong, period." Lydia took out her seraph blade from her thigh holster and activated it. "He and the rest of the leaders are targets. They die, it's good for the Circle. They get captured, it's good for the Circle. I know that you're probably right and he'll easily get rid of them. But what if he can't? We can't take that chance." She stepped closer to him. "I'll hold the fort. So _get your team, Alec._ "

"In thirty minutes." Alec held up a hand when Lydia opened her mouth to protest. "I'm your co-Head leader in this Institute, Lydia. I can't just up and leave my people."

"I know. I want you to though." She said softly.

"And I'm grateful." Alec replied.

The Institute was empty, all the Shadowhunters apparently outside, and as soon as they exited the building, the racket was deafening. There was a horde of Forsakens and not a single Circle member in sight. It made Alec's skin crawl and having fought one himself, he knew there was bound to be a lot of casualties and injuries on his side.

Straightaway, his eyes searched for Jace, Izzy and Clary and he spotted them struggling a few feet away struggling, outnumbered by four to three. He angled his seraph blade away from himself then grabbed a hold of his bow and started shooting.

"Valleria, Andri! Get inside and handle things from there." Lydia barked from beside him at the top of the steps. "Harry, N _iñ_ a, protect from the sides. Alejandro, Blake, don't stray. Everyone, stick together! Do not separate from the others."

Alec reached for another arrow and found his quiver empty. He swore, discarded his bow and quiver by the nook beside the Institute's entrance, and twirled his seraph blade. "I'm going in." He told Lydia when he passed by her.

"I'm coming."

They separated at the end of the steps, going over to different directions. Alec made a beeline for his siblings and Clary, slicing off the head of a Forsaken that was about to cut into the redhead. He grunted at the effort and kicked the deadweight away from them all. The heavy axe it carried fell to the floor, its' loud _thud_ lost in the battle's clamour.

"Thanks."

Alec shook his head and focused back on his task. His body moved automatically, used to fighting, and he was skilfully dispatching Forsaken after Forsaken, completely driven, alongside his siblings' and Clary's barrage of attacks. He found the best way to eliminate was by decapitating, gruesome as it was, and he did it swiftly, repetitively and without pause every time he found an opening. He needed to finish this quickly to get to Magnus.

"Alec!"

Instinctively, Alec forced himself to the side and saw from his peripheral view Jace cutting down a Forsaken he had neglected to see. He steadied himself and went back-to-back with his parabatai. Much like before, his body moved automatically but this time, in sync with Jace. His pabaratai rune hummed weakly.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the Shadowhunters still standing were getting sluggish, their runes burning brightly. The sky had opened, releasing a torrent of rain from dark ominous clouds. Visibility was ruined, the water made everything slippery, and there had been no end to the horde of Forsakens. Difficult as it was to kill them, it was becoming impossible to do so with the current circumstance and their tired sore bodies. More grunts and shouts of pain filled the air now than earlier and Alec felt an oncoming dread settle in him, the realisation of the possibility of them losing this battle dawning upon him.

"AH!" Clary's voice cut clear through his being.

Alec aggressively shoved off the nearest Forsaken to give himself the time to check Clary for injuries. She lay writhing in pain on the floor, her seraph blade loose from her hold, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. A haggard Izzy was standing over her, protective and bloody.

"FALL BACK!" Lydia screamed. "FALL BACK!"

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Jace swore loudly, his previously smooth movements were erratic. He was losing focus.

Alec returned to his low stance and blocked the blows coming their way. "Jace, bring Clary into the Institute."

"I'm not leaving you."

" _Jace_." Alec allowed a hint of pleading to his tone, knowing his parabatai was never able to disagree whenever he did. "Take Izzy with you." He grabbed Jace's seraph blade away and threw himself into the fray once more. It seemed infinitely easier and harder to use two weapons at the same time. On one hand, he could land blows more easily – though less accurately – but on the other hand, there were more Forsakens going for him than he could handle.

"ALEC! FALL BACK!" Lydia sounded desperate and scared. He could definitely relate. "ALEC!"

" _Angels_." Alec staggered back against a particularly heavy bat ramming against his seraph blade. He pulled back and found himself unable to. His blade was embedded deep into the wooden bat. "Shit." He let go but it was too late.

Another Forsaken swung an axe down on him and it was all he could do to use the other seraph blade to parry the attack whilst taking the weight and landing on the ground bodily. He grunted in pain. The Forsaken kept the pressure on the axe and Alec knew he was done for when the bat that still had his seraph blade in its depths took aim for his vulnerable body.

"ALEC!"

And like the angel that they all descended from, Lydia was there. Her seraph blade hit the bat with so much strength that the Forsaken let it go so that it swung in an arc up and away from them and she proceeded to duke it out away from him. He was thankful for about a second before the axe he was holding off tried to hit him from a different angle and he had to do a side tumble away.

He wasn't fast enough and a guttural groan of pain released from his throat when the axe landed on his shoulder. His face paled in the same second from the close reality of him losing his arm and he jerked away in a futile movement. His head hit the floor and he knew he no longer had any escape. The axe pressed harder and he bit back a scream.

A stormy blue electric wisp dominated his view unexpectedly.

Alec gasped out a choke when the pressure on his shoulder was alleviated and slowly raised his seraph blade, unsure of what was happening around him. He tried to wave the blue storm before him away but to no avail.

Howls erupted from all sides and he imagined that the werewolves had come to help as well. Relief poured over him as well as shame for his incompetence to see this battle through to victory. He had failed his people, his siblings and himself. His head swam and he upchucked before he unwillingly succumbed to the dark.

* * *

Magnus burst through the infirmary doors, his long unbuttoned coat flowed behind him like a majestic cape. In his arms was Alexander, the boy's right shoulder dangerously dangled from the unconscious body. Blood ran in rivulets from the Shadowhunter down Magnus' expensive clothes but he barely winced.

He strode towards the nearest unoccupied bed and carefully set down the boy whilst staring at Alexander's twisted face. Sweat poured over every inch of sickly pale skin and the boy was shivering, his body no doubt trying hard to repair the damages. Even so, the boy was beautiful.

Isabelle and Jace ran up with horror etched upon their faces and they simultaneously set to work drawing the necessary runes on Alexander's body. Lydia sidled up, barely able to stand, and did the same.

"I'm sorry." Lydia said sorrowfully. "There were so many Forsakens and he tried to take them alone. I wasn't able to do enough to prevent him from getting injured. I'm sorry."

Isabelle shook her head. "My brother is a warrior." She said proudly albeit wetly.

"He's not dead." Blondie said tersely. "He fought against a group of those damn Forsakens and got away with an injury." The pride was there and also something else, something akin to love.

It was a tone Magnus had heard many times over with the numerous parabatais he got to know over the centuries. A tone he knew meant only deep platonic love and it was that tone exactly why he had decided to pursue Alexander. Because he knew the boy's infatuation wouldn't be reciprocated.

Yet earlier he had a glimpse into the parabatais and their shows of affection, the confessions of love and extended embrace, and he realised painfully what Alexander must be going through. How hard it must be to be smitten with someone that loved you so deeply but platonically so that any affection given would leave one aching and desperately believing that there was hope for more, for romantic love.

To take off the blindfold and face the harsh cold reality would most likely be as excruciatingly, heart-numbingly painful as it was for Magnus when he finally let go of Camille Belcourt.

"Thanks, man." And there Blondie was, using those captivating golden eyes to meet his gaze.

Magnus shook his head. "It's Alexander." He knew it was answer enough and he also knew it was an answer that evoked a more significant kind of understanding with the Blondie parabatai. His attention switched when Alexander groaned on the bed and he allowed his fingers to lightly curl out of unruly damp hair over to the shoulder. Sparks of magic flowed into the trauma, easing away the pain and he was pleased to see that the blood had already clotted.

The bed shook and he spared a glance over to the cause. Lydia was slumped over the metal frame of the doss, her arms shaking from the effort it took to keep herself upright. "Lydia, go rest. I'm sure Isabelle and Jace can handle the Institute while the Heads are recuperating."

Right away, as if to support his claim, they grabbed each of Lydia's arm and helped her over to another bed. He watched them – mostly Blondie – use their steles to draw up runes onto Lydia's body similar to what they had done for Alexander. When they finished, Isabelle came back to hold her brother's hand and Jace went over to Clary, giving an awkward smile to her, Jocelyn and Luke.

Magnus let his eyes wander around the room, at the many incapacitated Shadowhunters, and thought back to the dead Nephilim that had littered the Institute's front grounds. He knew exactly how close he had cut it with the time he arrived and Alexander's demise. Anger roared in his gut and he fisted his hands, palms sweaty – from earlier when he first saw Alexander's arm close to being hacked off – and sticky from blood.

"That's it." He muttered darkly and with finality. Alexander shifted and his eyes landed back onto the angelic face. Possessiveness and envy twisted his heart like a knife. The boy's thick eyelashes fluttered then those gorgeous hazel eyes blinked hazily up at him.

"Magnus…"

The voice was hoarse and weak, it made Magnus wince. "Sleep, Alexander. You're safe now."

"I'm with you."

Magnus furrowed his brows a little in confusion and he ran his hand through the boy's damp hair. He released his magic through the pads of his fingers and let it seep into the boy's mind, making Alexander fall back into a deep slumber.

"What do you mean by 'that's it'?" Isabelle asked from her perch across from him.

"Dear Isabelle –,"

"Izzy." The young Lightwood corrected shortly.

"Izzy." Magnus gave a small smile and he reached out to take her hand in his when he noticed the ring on his hand glowing and pulsating red. He froze. " _Raphael_." He made a strangled sound and whipped his whole body around to signal to Luke.

"Whose ring is that?" Clary's voice demanded sharply. "And where are you going?"

It was unnecessary. The alpha werewolf was already walking over, question in his eyes. The Frays and Blondie's eyes were all locked onto the man's ring.

"What's going on?" Isabelle questioned.

"Nothing." Magnus said without missing a beat. He winced when he heard Luke's rough reply of –

"It's Downworlder business."

– and glanced to see the reaction.

Clary looked like she had been slapped. "Is that what we are now? Strangers divided by race?" She shook away her mother's pacifying hand. "We can help!"

"What is it?" Isabelle sidled up to his side and touched his arm with a hint of concern.

"You can't." Luke replied pointedly as he eyed the injured Shadowhunters. "Whatever it is, we Downworlders will take care of it ourselves like usual."

Magnus placed his hand on Isabelle's shoulder. "Take care of Alexander for me, will you?" He requested cryptically then let go and hurried to the exit. Luke bolted after him with Clary shouting at his back.

"That's not fair! What happened to family?!"

The infirmary closed behind them, muffling the youngest Fray's screams. It was a short reprieve as they realised footsteps were pursuing them.

"What is going on?" Isabelle demanded from behind, repeating her earlier words. " _Where_ are you both hurrying off to?"

"Nowhere." Luke replied, neither of them slowing in their haste out of the Institute.

"Clearly."

Magnus was slightly surprised to hear Blondie's sarcastic voice. He guessed that only Isabelle would run after them. "It's really nothing but if you insist on delaying us, it'll turn into _something_." He replied without any context whatsoever and threw the entrance doors open. His hand shot out to open a portal. "Luke, call your werewolves. I'll meet you there." He took a step then paused and pivoted on the spot. "You two, don't follow me."

They both raised their brows, disturbingly in sync.

"Why not?" Isabelle challenged.

Blondie glared in agreement.

Magnus fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that it would irritate Blondie to no end to not be _in the know_ and he was frankly feeling petty enough to trigger the annoyance despite the camaraderie that had bloomed between them. Poor Isabelle would have to suffer with her brother, however.

He shot magic out to the Shadowhunters' feet, aware that a few werewolves were already going through his portal, and smirked when they tried to move and failed. "You can only go back into the Institute. The spell will lift once the portal closes."

"You said _Raphael_." Isabelle accused.

"Alec's injured and you're going over to see _Raphael_?" Blondie fumed.

"There's nothing more I can do for Alexander at the moment." Magnus frowned. "I have other duties to attend to, _important_ Downworlder duties, that you'd do well to remember. Not everything is about the Nephilim." He didn't spare them another second and proceeded into the portal.

Straight off, it was clear the situation at The Dumort wasn't as dire as he had been dreading. There were a number of vampires, Forsakens and Circle members on the ground as well as broken furniture and destroyed fixtures that hinted at the violence beforehand but otherwise, the battle was at its end.

His glowing cat eyes dilated to be able to take in the largest amount of light it could and he promptly sought ought Raphael. He allowed his eyes to roam through the stunning scene before him of werewolves and vampires working together in a fashion he thought would only exist in dreams and imaginations. Then, across the room by the open archway leading to the ballroom irritably dodging seraph blades, he saw the Clan leader.

He narrowed his eyes and focused at a singular point then snapped his fingers. Blue sparks crackled by Raphael's hand and the Bundeswehr advanced combat knife that his old friend had practically claimed his own materialised. His lips tugged into a pleased smirk when Raphael incontinently started fighting back with the dagger.

The scene reminded Magnus of the weakness Downworlders had when unprepared for a fight. It was that they carried no weapons unlike the Nephilim. They relied on themselves and what they had; their abilities and powers. Few of them ever carried any sort of tool that could be used in a hostile situation. He would have to bring that up for discussion sometime soon with the other leaders.

Raphael shouted.

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts to see that Raphael had his head brought back, dagger outstretched, and by his feet were the Circle members. He swept the room and observed that the fatal combination of werewolves and vampires had brought down the Forsakens and Circle members at an incredibly fast pace so that there were barely any left.

Beside him, his portal let slip another person.

"The offensive is over."

Luke's eyes were a startling green. "Finally." The werewolf eyes retreated. "You left Alec's siblings very pissed off."

Magnus shrugged.

"They really aren't happy."

"Did they ask you to send the message?"

Luke snorted then nodded.

"Consider it delivered." Magnus started forwards. "Call Praetor, let's have that meeting now."

* * *

"The cause of the assault is unambiguous."

"I agree." Magnus examined his nails.

Raphael glowered from his perch by the bar. "How did they breach the wards?"

"I'll have to examine the bodies first to confirm but," Magnus met his friend's gaze. "Valentine's been known to play with Downworlder blood."

"He used the same method to breach the Institute before to get to Hodge."

"So then, that begs the question of why the Institute _wasn't_ breached this time around."

"Isn't it obvious?" Magnus rolled his eyes at Praetor. He stood and sauntered over to the back of the couch he had sat on. "What did you believe the assault to be? A simple act to weaken us? A show of force?"

Praetor raised a brow.

" _We_ were the targets, gentlemen." Magnus trailed his fingers over the top of the glass box that showcased a variety of weapons and jewellery. "The Circle members were there for no other reason than to kill us. Valentine knows we are the pillars of the Downworld and he wants us dead. The Institute was given Forsakens so they won't come to our aid though," He met Luke's eyes. "It was too excessive for the already depleted number of Shadowhunters they have."

"The Nephilim are the weakest link of the alliance. If the demon activity keeps at its level, there will be no Shadowhunter left to assist us in destroying Valentine and the ship." Raphael tsked. "We have lost many today. Should Valentine repeat this offensive in the following days, our numbers will be decimated."

"Are you proposing what we declared stupidity not even a day ago?" Praetor's voice rose.

"I am _proposing_ ," Raphael hissed. "That we –,"

"Praetor." Magnus interrupted. He stared his old friend down before shifting his gaze to the one he had addressed. "Today has fulfilled what you had said. That we must lose first to lessen the total lost. We have lost already. It is time we make our move or we will risk losing more."

"What say you, Luke?" Praetor inquired.

"I say we get ready to strike tomorrow night."

"I will second that." Magnus nodded to the pack leader.

"And the Nephilim?" Raphael set his glass of Bloody Mary down. "They will not recover fully by tomorrow."

"You have declared them a liability." Magnus said strongly, his eyes twinkling. "Therefore, they will take the minor role. We shall alert them when we are halfway through slaughtering the Circle."

Praetor sighed heavily. "Are we all amenable to this change in plans?"

"The New York werewolf pack will be ready."

"So will the Clan be."

Magnus played with his ring. "Let's convene at the Jade Wolf by nightfall."

Everyone nodded their assent.

"Is there anything else?" Raphael queried. "I must get back to my people."

A few moments of silence passed before Magnus replied a simple, "no."

"Then, I'll see you all by nightfall tomorrow."

"Raphael." Magnus called out, effectively halting his old friend in his steps. "The warlocks will be a message away should you need them."

" _Amigo_." Raphael murmured before leaving the room.

* * *

The door swung open and woke Alec from his more shallow slumber. He realised upon opening his eyes that he was no longer at the infirmary. Rather, he was in his dark room and his siblings were scattered about.

His gaze was magnetised to the newcomer and his heart skipped a beat at seeing Magnus enter. He quickly closed his eyes halfway and discreetly buried deeper into his blanket, wanting to hear how his siblings and Magnus conversed without him. Unexpectedly, he felt his hand being enclosed around a ring-clad one and he wondered whether his parabatai or sister had explained the misunderstanding from the morning for him.

"So, you're back."

"So I am, Blondie."

"I'm surprised you came back for Alec after you made it clear your duties were more important."

Magnus rubbed his forehead, looking worryingly peaked. "I didn't imply anything of that sort. Besides, he has _you_ here, doesn't he?"

Alec frowned. No one had explained then.

"Tell us what really happened earlier." Izzy said softly. "Why did you and Luke have to go see Raphael so urgently?"

Alec's frown deepened and his jealousy came to life with a vengeance when he felt Magnus' hand slip away. He fought the urge to tug it back into his hold.

"There was a situation at the Dumort we had to handle."

"You couldn't just tell us that from the start?" Jace bristled irritably.

Magnus tsked. "What happened to _you_ , Blondie?"

Alec raised his brows to peer up from his blanket curiously. His jealousy flared upon seeing Magnus capture Jace's chin to inspect his parabatai's half-swollen and bruised face. He itched for his stele, desiring nothing more than to iratze the hell out of his brother so that the two would have no reason to be so close to each other.

Jace waved away the hand. "In case you forgot, I also fought against the Forsakens." He deadpanned.

"And here I was about to kindly heal you."

Alec furrowed his brows, utterly bewildered by how differently his parabatai and boyfriend were acting from the last time he saw both of them together. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen them interact after Jace came back with Magnus' help. "Hah." He smothered his chuckle under the thick cloth cocooning him when Jace desperately grabbed Magnus' hand.

"Do it!" Jace implored. "I can't have Clary see me like this. Now that I know she's not my sister, I have to impress her with my good looks again!"

"Wha –," Magnus started.

Isabelle shrieked, coincidentally covering up Alec's gasp. "JACE LIGHTWOOD. EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

Magnus stepped back with palms raised, physically and symbolically removing himself from Jace's vicinity and Isabelle's wrath.

Alec could relate.

"I talked to Jocelyn earlier when Clary was sleeping."

"You mean you finally grew a pair and asked Jocelyn to confirm what Clary's been _trying_ to tell you for days now after she took up the courage to ask?" Isabelle snarked.

Alec sighed softly, unhappy to find out how much he's been missing out on with his siblings' lives. He jerked when a soft hand caressed his face and smiled bashfully up at Magnus who winked at him. The tension seeped out of his shoulders and he leaned into the touch happily.

"Hello, darling."

Two words. Just two whispered words and Alec's world narrowed to accomodate only the warlock before him. " _Magnus_." He whispered back fervently and captured the hand on his face to brush his lips over the soft fingers, a waft of the warlock's sweet scent cloaked him.

"You should rest."

Alec nodded then felt his eyes drooping again. It took less than a second for him to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Despite whatever magic Magnus had used to make Alec sleep, there he was at quarter to eleven the next morning sat at his desk, ignoring the disapproving glances Lydia decided to bestow upon him during the time it took her to move on from one task to the next, buzzed with too much caffeine and sporting red-rimmed eyes. And, with his shoulder aching.

He knew it was stupid to have pulled an all-nighter when he wasn't completely healed yet but he couldn't help it. The urge to check how much work was waiting for him when he woke was too much and he had reasoned with himself that knowing would better inform him on what time he should set his alarm for in the morning. Of course, when he saw the piles of paperwork atop his desk, it had made his adrenaline level shoot up rendering him completely wide awake and unable to resist finishing off his load.

On the plus side, he was down to five more reports for the day and all before noon. On the other hand, he could have definitely finished his work on time even if he had slept and foregone his all-nighter – in short, he could have lived with listening to Magnus.

Magnus.

He really wanted to see the warlock and explain… Explain away. He had been nursing the itching desire to see Magnus all night through to the morning and he was nearing his limit. It almost felt like he was an addict needing a fix. Not that he would know what an addict felt like on the inside but he guessed Magnus was a close equivalent to an addiction.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the addict.

Alec's eyes widened at his own thoughts and he promptly let go of the pen he held to better shove his face into his hands with a loud groan. He heard Lydia snort beside him and wanted to cast her a glare. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of resting for a second. His body now refused to move and all his mind was thinking about was soft clouds.

Clouds wherein he could rest and feel at ease. The kind of peace only the warlock could give him.

What would Izzy say to him if she knew what was going on in his mind? _You're... whipped_ , was it? _Whipped._ Funny word. What did it mean in that context? A giggle left him and he immediately clamped his mouth shut by biting hard onto his bottom lip. Sadly, Lydia had heard him as she smothered a laugh.

"Go rest, Alec. You can finish those after dinner."

In a move very un-like him, Alec collapsed onto his table – careful with his right shoulder – and moaned loudly, nearly whining.

"Seriously." Lydia rolled her eyes. Alec couldn't see her but she definitely rolled her eyes. He _just knew_. "Go see the love of your life, get your fix and rest until your shoulder no longer hurts. Then – _and only then_ – do I want to see you back in this office."

"Mmmhf mmhfmm. Mmmhfmm mmhhhf… Mmm."

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." Lydia said, her voice shaking with ill-concealed laughter. "I'm calling Magnus to come pick you up, big baby."

"Mmmhfmm mmm. Mmm." Alec replied indignantly. He flapped his hand in Lydia's direction, _thump thump_ sounds made by slamming his hand floppily on the hard wood, in protest. "Mmmhfmmm." He unstuck his face from the desk to lay his cheek down sideways. "Magnus." He said rather petulantly.

In all honesty, Alec didn't know what the hell he was trying to say anymore.

Lydia visibly rolled her eyes, a phone apparently already by her ear. "Hello Magnus. Are you busy?"

"Magnus." Alec exclaimed. At least he tried to. His voice fell flat from lack of energy though certainly not from lack of excitement. He was full of enthusiasm on the inside, his heart hammering as it used up whatever strength he had left. "Magnus."

"Not exactly." Lydia chuckled. "It's not for the Institute."

"Maaagnus."

"Yes, that's Alec."

Alec perked up. Trust Magnus to be able to hear him even through a phone that was far away from him. "Mag _nus_." He repeated with much gusto.

"He's out of it from lack of sleep."

"Mmmuuu."

Lydia rolled her eyes _again_ and Alec frowned because that was _his_ thing. Why was she picking up his _thing_? He giggled again as that sentence had the quality Magnus looked for when it came to cracking silly innuendos. "Magnus is mine." He declared with a deep pout.

"He's all yours." Lydia's blue eyes seemed to glow into a dark purple.

It took Alec an embarrassing half a minute before he realised that Lydia's eyes didn't change colour and that the purple originated from the portal that had come into existence in the middle of the office. He stared at it dumbly, his brain taking its sweet time to decipher what that swirling vortex meant when out came his beautiful, glittery and mind-blowingly gorgeous Magnus.

… _his_?

"Oh, Alexander."

Alec smiled sappily, his mind further turning into mush at the sight of the warlock. His future boyfriend. "Magnus is mine." He yawned.

Lydia sniggered.

Magnus on the other hand raised a brow, his lips twitching into a smirk. "Of course, darling. Now, what did I say about resting?"

The pout on Alec's face earlier came back in full force with the horrifying added effect of tears that had gathered in his eyes from his yawn. "Magnus." He said. There was little doubt in his mind that he answered the question correctly. That was always the right answer, wasn't it?

What little sanity Alec had left in him persuaded him to shut his mouth. He groaned instead.

This time, Magnus laughed in amusement. "Alright, Alexander, come with me."

Alec nodded as much as he could which meant he skidded his face downwards with a loud squeak as his skin rubbed against the wooden desk before he closed his eyes and unceremoniously fell asleep.

* * *

"Ah." Was Magnus' only response to the slumbering form of the Shadowhunter sprawled atop the worn-out desk. A desk he dearly wanted to replace into a table more polished and aesthetically appeasing to the eye. Perhaps he would ask Alexander it next time.

"Do you need help carrying him over to yours?"

Magnus looked over his shoulder to smirk. "Why so eager to rid yourself of my darling?"

"I'm not." Lydia smirked herself. "But he's been mumbling your name for the whole morning before he got like that," She pointed. "And I'm honestly sick of hearing your name by this point. Sorry."

How she shrugged unapologetically afterwards only made her that much more endearing.

"All morning, hm?" Magnus hummed, pleased. He allowed his fingers to spark a dark blue, his magic curling around Alexander's exhausted body to lift away any leftover muscle pain and fatigue from the day before. "When will he be needed back here?"

"Take your time." Lydia waved her hand dismissively. "You can bring him back anytime you want."

"He's done for the day?" The sparks died off and Magnus smoothed his hand down Alexander's nape to around his shoulder. He bent down and slid his arm under the boy's knees and, with a little help from his magic, perfectly arranged the Shadowhunter to rest on his chest as he carried the boy bridal-style.

"He barely has any work left from what I can tell. I can finish it off for him."

Magnus slowly shifted to face the portal and gave the Head of the Institute he wasn't currently carrying a sideways glance. "Very well." He said softly before moving towards his portal with light steps.

The loft was a dark sombre picture. The curtains were all drawn, as was usual since the fledgling had come to live with him along with Raphael's constant presence in his loft, not a single light was on and all the glittery decorations he had reluctantly begun yesterday morning were half-done.

He flicked his finger.

All the lights in the living room lit up with a warm glow, the curtains that covered the balcony doors lifted up then twisted away for an unimpeded view and a pit sectional couch popped into existence before it. Upon seeing the crowded room, a few sparks touched upon the other couches to make them vanish.

Magnus sauntered over to his new couch and kneeled down on the soft leather material. He crawled to the very corner and gingerly deposited the Shadowhunter down. His muscles strained in the confines of his cashmere V-neck sweater that he was silently grateful of wearing as his silk shirts would have ripped by now.

He plopped himself down to pull Alexander's slumbering form to his chest and carded his hand once again through the boy's hair. The bangs, he noticed, were slightly curled and somehow adorable as it framed the aristocratic handsome face.

Alexander moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer, one of his loosely fisted hand came up to lay itself on the warlock's chest while the other hand wrapped around the cashmere-clothed arm. The boy craned his head up to burrow his face into the copper neck before halting his movements.

"Sleep well." Magnus laid a kiss on the boy's forehead with a smile on his lips and his eyes closed. His heart fluttered when the Shadowhunter mumbled and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "I love you, Alexander." He whispered ardently.

Outside, the first snowfall delicately cascaded from the sky to coat the city in white.


	20. Warring Hearts

_Dark clouds opened to the unrelenting pour of rain, its drops landed heavily. The noise alone was deafening and enough to awaken any person without the aid of being pelted solidly on the face. Slowly, carefully, black eyelashes thick enough to be lace fluttered open to reveal pools of gold and cherry lips parted to release a soft sigh._

 _Magnus blinked once, twice, at the sky and noted the lack of any sort of ceiling in the living room he was sprawled on to protect him from the arms of Mother Nature. He lifted his head from the back of the couch and took in his surroundings with a lightness he only felt in dreams._

 _The whole place was white save for a curious looking art installed into the wall by the far right. There were three huge frames made of alder wood and beneath the glass were interconnected zig zags. It had two endings, one at the top of the frame with a curious little marble, the other leading to the floor._

 _As he looked on, the marble tipped and started its slow descent down the miniature roller coaster. He watched it, mesmerised, until his attention was caught by the cloudy scene being played by his far left. Instead of a wall, there was a disruption not unlike what could be seen when he used magic to see beyond solid walls._

 _He watched with narrowed eyes at the sight of his own face looking out in wonder. His lips were moving and though there was no sound, he knew exactly what his words were. The words he had uttered at the beginning of this new era in his life. He could almost hear himself say the words._

"Who are _you_?"

 _His eyes morphed into a different expression, one so unguarded it made Magnus want to destroy the image. He gritted his teeth and he swallowed. It wasn't as if he was oblivious to it when it had happened but he had gotten lost in those hazel irises that seemed to so effortlessly capture his attention, his heart._

 _Another sigh left his mouth, this time it was weary._

 _Yet again, his projected face changed. He could easily remember his own emotions playing out. The moment he realised without a shadow of a doubt that the boy he had just met wasn't another conquest to defeat in bed but one who would take him to wondrous heights or bring about his terrible downfall._

 _His wet fingers played around with the air around the ghost of an old fashioned glass filled with amber liquid. The_ tap tap tap _his fingers had made against its clear façade whispered in his ear and the Brooklyn view beyond his balcony that night drifted before him._

 _He snapped his attention back to the vision and his face turned stony at what he saw._

 _How long had it been since Luke ended up on his couch bleeding from the bite of an Alpha? That day, he had thrown all senses out and reached for Alexander. His heart had pleaded, desperate to know, and his mind had rebelled viciously, unwilling to try._

 _The power that flowed through him, the access he was given into the soul of one Alexander Gideon Lightwood had been unreal. His heart had soared and his mind had shut down._ There _was that boy so very young and fragile, caring and compassionate. A Lightwood enigma who was so strong yet so weak._

 _Oh, he had fallen into a pit that day._

 _It was that day he finally understood in his mind and heart that he had found a soul that was crying the same tune as his. For love, for care, for acceptance. To be seen, to be heard, to be understood. In their own ways, they had been neglected by the people they loved. The people who should have loved them back did not. The people around them saw not talented individuals but tools._

 _They had to fight for what was theirs, what should easily have been handed over._

 _One soul was lost and pure._

 _The other was grounded and jaded._

 _A delicate hand swiped at the cloudy scene and from slender fingers dangled a familiar chain and pendant. The ruby twinkled and the silver back sparkled as it rotated. "Love is fleeting." Camille's voice said in her factual tone. "Even more so when you're immortal."_

 _Camille had been… She was roughed up by the times but underneath, he was convinced, she was a jewel. Throughout the decades they had stayed together, he saw glimpses of what she was before all the pain and ache. The young heart that had believed in love as much as he did. He knew she understood what he was looking for but she had… insisted to use that to her advantage instead of allowing him her heart._

 _He still couldn't understand. Perhaps he was as naïve as she always said he was. Though, he didn't mind if he was. She made him a firm believer that love was something to not shy away from. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he became as much of a stone as she aspired to be after all._

 _When Alexander had announced the proposal, the wedding, the marriage… He was hurt, of course. He had uttered Camille's words dully to the ghost of his friend. He simply wanted to vent, to hurl out words in search for comfort and reassurance. He simply wanted to be told what to do._

 _Usually, his friend wouldn't be so accommodating. Death must have softened Ragnor._

 _The necklace was laid into a golden antique box and the delicate hand put down the cover to close it. "You see what you want to see. You hear what you want to hear. You believe what you want to believe." Blood red painted nails scratched the box to create deep marks and blood spilled. "It's not the first time you hallucinated, Magnus." Heavily made-up dark eyes floated before him, piercing. "Is it?"_

 _She wasn't only pertaining to Ragnor._

 _He knew that._

Magnus opened his eyes to a dark afternoon, snow drifted into the loft through the open balcony doors. His lips were parted and when he blinked, he felt a touch of coldness drip down his cheek. He raised his hand and found it buried underneath something warm, solid.

A hum left him, exhausted and pleased in its tune.

He shifted his head to the side and nosed against soft damp black hair, melted snow twinkled atop the crown. His eyes closed briefly and he brushed his lips against the boy's warm cheek. He peeked his half-lidded eyes at the darkening sky and time pressed at him, the feeling near physical.

Carefully, he extracted himself from where he lay, left a long body pillow in his wake for Alexander to snuggle with, and leant over to press a lingering kiss over plush lips. He smiled softly when the boy groaned and pressed closer to the pillow, brows furrowed.

Magnus lifted himself up and off then sauntered over to the balcony. A champagne glass popped into existence in his hand as he reclined on the patio chaise and he lifted it to his lips for a sip. Snow continued their downward fall in dizzying patterns into the opalescent glass and onto him. His body shuddered from the chill but he ignored it in order to keep his mind focused on the thoughts his dream had left him with.

He chuckled lightly.

Dream… It was his own self shoving doubts to the forefront of his mind and not a fantasy made up in sleep. He twirled the champagne glass around and watched as the liquid sloshed like fat waves inside the slender flute. He could envision himself as the gold bubbly; given air to breath and people to rattle him around. He would represent glitz and glamour yet be a trapped prisoner nonetheless.

In the far distance, a series of lightning lit up the night sky and their brightness glanced off of the flute. Magnus waved his free hand in the general direction of the opening to his loft and cast a silencing spell to block the outside noise from bothering Alexander's slumbering peace. Loud claps of thunder exploded right after and he looked at his watch to check the time. He took another sip from his drink and stood up in one graceful move so he could lean on the railing of the balcony.

"I see you haven't changed."

Lightning and thunder continually livened up the atmosphere.

"What is it this time?"

Cat eyes flashed, luminous. "You should know."

"Should I?" Another series of lightning and thunder started, this time closer in proximity. "You're confused, old friend."

Magnus twirled the champagne glass in between his fingers. "Do tell."

"You always were terrible at balancing your love life and work."

"Me –," Magnus snorted. " _You_ never even tried."

"He will resent you if you don't tell him about tonight."

At that, Magnus turned around. His gaze went straight past his deceased friend to Alexander's sleeping form. "When I do, he will still be unhappy with me." His whisper, light as a feather, was swept away by the wind. "He has no say in the plans."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are the mastermind behind your suffering love life."

"Perhaps there was some merit to those accusations of my tendency to self-destruct."

"There was never a question about it."

Magnus rolled his eyes and finished the last of his drink. "By all means then, advise me. I've been doing as you say since you died, maybe I will again." He flicked the glass away and it disappeared into thin air.

"You will. That's what I'm here for."

"Maybe I simply miss you, my dear cabbage."

"Your Lightwood, he is the opposite of your coin, a leader to the Nephilim as you are the leader to the Downworlders in New York. I told you to do your job and you are and though it may pain you, you must let him do his."

 _"From the beginning, you saw what I was capable of." Alexander's hazel eyes pleaded. "You believed in me when my own mother didn't. Don't change now."_

Magnus' cat eyes glimmered sadly. "And I will let him." He passed a hand through his face and for a moment, he looked every bit the centuries old warlock he was; beaten down by the years and world-weary. "As I have no right to stop him."

 _"Because we're equals?" Magnus quipped._

 _Alexander smiled, pleased. "Exactly,"_

Alexander was every bit the young Nephilim that he was asleep. His raven hair messily framed that porcelain aristocratic face that seemed to glow in low light. And with the royal blue blanket Magnus had tucked him under, his gorgeous looks were all the more obvious.

It was a pity how society constantly ignored people who were quiet, those who showed off silent strength and anchored everyone without fanfare. Everyone was so caught up with the noise that no one ever stopped to see the beauty before them.

If immortality was ever a gift, it was that Magnus was able to see many things that usually went unnoticed. And that was Alexander through and through. He wasn't flashy like Isabelle or Jace. He wasn't loud like Simon or aggressively feisty like Clary. He kept to the shadows until he was needed, until there was someone to protect, until he _had to_ for duty or responsibility.

This dear boy was a pink rose in the midst of red roses. Tragically rare yet more deadly in beauty – At least, that's what he hoped. Alexander had been… wonderful so far and Magnus had much hope in the boy never disappointing him but immortality had many lessons. And to him, it was that he was always, _always_ , disappointed by everyone. He had one wish and many years to have it fulfilled. So many chances and equally as many people. But always disappointed.

He startled when the hand he had on Alexander's cheek was tugged closer and he tilted his head down to see the boy using both hands to cradle his. The unconscious gesture rendered him outwardly frozen with his heart fluttering inside his chest. He bent down and used his free hand to brush the boy's other cheek then laid a lingering kiss over soft lips. His heart gave a pang and melancholy swept over him.

He had been quite childish the day before; upset from hearing the parabatais reconfirm their mutual love though he knew better. It certainly had not helped that Maryse had chosen that rare vulnerable moment of his to hurl valid insults to his face. Not that he would give her the satisfaction of knowing he was affected or had believed a word she said.

Though, now he had time to reflect, he was feeling more bothered by Alexander's outburst of protectiveness. There was no burst of warmth that came from it or wonderful elation at being considered above Maryse in Alexander's heart. No, he couldn't help but remember what Luke had told him about the Lightwood's family situation as of late.

 _"They have many faults but I can tell Alec still respects them as his parents. He may not love them anymore –,"_

There had been mention of lost love yet where was the respect Luke spoke of? Then again, Alexander _had_ just found out about his parents' dark past. Betrayal would be a fresh bleeding wound in the boy's heart and he knew for a fact that Alexander was prone to lashing out. Perhaps it was nothing he should concern himself about.

Magnus buried his chin in the curling damp hair tucked into the crook of his neck and inhaled the unique scent of the boy. He sincerely hoped it was nothing because the last thing he wanted was to be the catalyst for the rift between Alexander and his parents. Oh, but maybe he already was.

The hand that had been captured by strong gentles ones was still lain on a soft heated cheek when Alexander nuzzled into it and started to mumble incoherently to the palm. A giggle left Magnus' lips from the sensation that effectively cut through his depressing musings.

"Wha' time s'it?"

Magnus chuckled and pulled away to have a better look at the groggy, yawning mess of a newly waken Alexander Lightwood. The boy was blinking his baby hazels drowsily and when their gazes met, the captivating eyes cleared out the cloud of dreams and, abruptly, snowy cheeks flared. "You're adorable, darling."

Alexander pouted and asked quite seriously, "did you carry me?"

"Hm." Magnus pursed his lips though the sides were curved up.

"No one saw you. Right?"

Magnus' lips formed a devilish smile.

" _Magnus_."

" _Darling_."

Alexander glared.

"Relax, only Lydia was privy to that sight."

"Okay." Alexander cocked his head and gripped onto Magnus' hand tighter as he lowered it to his lap. "Want to tell me what got you so upset yesterday? It wasn't anything Maryse said, was it?"

"She didn't say anything surprising. Honestly, her lecture was so dull."

"That's not –,"

Magnus lifted his forefinger to plush lips to stop the next words then traced his fingertips over the boy's cheeks until he cupped the sculpted jaw in his hand. "How are _you_ feeling, Alexander? You didn't have to confront your mother for me. That must have been tough."

"Oh." Alexander frowned and looked away. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. She… Clary's right. She's not what a mother should be. I'm just tired of hearing her spiteful remarks about how Lydia and I are handling everything. From the way the Institute runs on a day-to-day basis to the most menial of things as which weapons to replenish. She lied to me my whole life and – and she doesn't get to act like she knows what's best for me or… anything else when she failed so badly to make the right choices for her own life."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Magnus reminded softly.

"No, that's – that isn't what she's doing. They aren't mistakes anymore, Magnus." Alexander's voice rose. "Those acts of cruelty and hatred are conscious decisions and choices she makes. When she cornered you outside the office to spit at your face, that wasn't a mistake. She did it because she is truly that terrible of a person and I won't forgive that. I won't allow my siblings to see me stand there and allow her to do those things without facing off against her. She's not someone they should consider wise or right or – Just. I will be the role model they need should they need one. That's all."

Magnus' lips were parted and for once, he felt at a loss for words. This brave, selfless, moral – "Angel."

Alexander blinked a tad owlishly and his chest deflated some of the puff it gained during the speech. "What?"

"You never cease to amaze me, angel." Seeing how that line of all things was what made Alexander gain a look of pleased embarrassment did something funny to Magnus' heart. He resisted the urge to lay his free hand to his heart and utter the words, ' _be still, my heart_.'

"I, uh." Alexander cleared his throat and fiddled with Magnus' hand. "I have my doubts on whether I'm doing the right thing letting my siblings know about my parents' past and fighting with Maryse so much but I know, above everything else, that I have to stand for what's right. I may not always do it right –,"

"Hush, darling. You're doing well."

Alexander smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. Coming from you."

"Hm." Magnus tilted his head. "You're welcome." He thought, rather sappily, that it was the boy's smile that had captivated him hook, line and sinker. That dopey, off-guard grin he was graced with after being told of the angel's name. He held in a snicker when Alexander looked away from his staring to the open balcony.

"I can't have slept this long." Alexander muttered. "What time is it?"

"Nearing dawn. Ah, ah, ah." Magnus held onto the other's hand when the boy motioned to get off the couch. "Your dear co-Head told me that I can return you to the Institute anytime I want."

Alexander gaped. "I'm not for rent." He averted his gaze when Magnus raised a brow. "I haven't finished my work."

"She finished it."

"Damn it." Alexander ran a hand through his hair. "She shouldn't have to."

"Come, darling." Magnus tugged the boy to sit back down. "We need to talk."

Alexander immediately frowned in concern. "Is this about… About Jace? Because he was only joking, I –,"

"No." Magnus denied more sharply than he intended. "It's about the plans."

Alexander snapped to attention. "Okay."

"I have to brief everyone cleared to fight the same time as you and Lydia."

"Right away?"

"Yes. We've moved the schedule."

"To when?"

"Tonight."

Alexander narrowed his eyes, disappointment clear in their hazels. "You didn't consult us first."

"And I'm not supposed to be here telling you anything either." Magnus squeezed the boy's hand. "Alexander, think of your people objectively. Do you really think they can handle a war and survive with their current status?"

"We are _Shadowhunters_. It doesn't matter what our status is. We were born to fight. It is our duty and our job."

"Isn't it everyone's?" Magnus said softly.

Alexander shook his head. "It's not." He insisted.

"It is every living being's job to fight for their safety, their lives and their future." Magnus tucked the boy's hair away. "After all, we only have one life and we must cherish it."

"You're not fighting without us, Magnus."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Alexander blew out a breath. "You shouldn't have decided anything without me or Lydia present. That's not fair to this alliance. And we've been over this. Why didn't you stop them?" He gave a searching look and drew a sharp inhale. "You agreed, didn't you?" He bit his lip. "What changed? Why are you here?"

"I remembered my promise."

"But you're not going to negotiate the plans, are you?"

Magnus blinked.

"You're unbelievable."

"This isn't about us, Alec."

Alexander flinched and Magnus hardened his heart. There would be more anger to come later on when he would be explaining the new plans and role of the Shadowhunters in the battle. He would have to be strong.

"We made the decision objectively and without prejudice. This is about strategy and not about personal ties. I am not here to negotiate the plans with you. I am here to include you in it." _Earlier than planned_ , Magnus chose not to say. There would be more hell to pay if Alexander knew what the original plan was.

"Fine." Alexander took his hand away from Magnus' hold and got off the bed. "I'll gather everyone and meet you at the conference room."

Seeing as he wasn't going to get any other response out of the boy, Magnus conjured up a portal. Sadness twinkled darkly in his brown eyes as he watched Alexander go with stiff shoulders and a blank expression. He sighed heavily and went after the boy to the Institute.

* * *

The night sky above Riker's Island on the verge of the East River was starless.

They had all moved from Jade Wolf to set up shop right behind the depressing buildings of New York City's main jail complex. It was now close to nine in the evening, much time had passed during the briefing and waiting as the warlocks put up wards to block mundanes from seeing or hearing anything.

Alec drew in an unsteady breath and rubbed his fingers together in a nervous gesture. His eyes were glued to a few feet from where he paced on the trio in the midst of vampires and warlocks. Magnus was in the middle, his head drawn high. Warlocks of every race, colour and gender awaited his instructions.

It was a very rare sight to see Magnus command his people since being High Warlock did not warrant the same level of authority that, say, a Head of the Institute would amongst Nephilim. Therefore in usual cases, warlocks wouldn't necessarily obey the High Warlock's orders like soldiers as they were doing now. It was fascinating and a smidge educational.

With a lazy flick of Magnus' wrist, the warlocks raised their hands in unison, their hands sparked with different colours of magic. The area by the bank turned hazy the way air did when there was too much heat and then sparks started to fly around a large space above the water. Colour painted the encircled field mimicking a blank canvas being constantly flecked with paint until an image was formed.

It was a slow process as they were trying to avoid detection.

Alec faced his Shadowhunters and they stood at attention. There was always an understanding that they would be fewer than the armies of other Downworlder factions without the Clave's help. Even without having their Shadowhunters injured and incapacitated, even without the deaths, the New York Institute didn't have many people residing in it. But Magnus was right, their numbers was more pathetic than his worst nightmare.

To face Valentine with merely eleven Shadowhunters was laughable to the point of pitiful. There were barely enough of them to fight a horde of enhanced Forsakens let alone have an active role in attacking Valentine's army. Truly, he and Lydia hadn't been able to say a thing and had simply listened to the plans of how they had to take on a supporting role in this battle. It was so humiliating he had wanted to weep.

He could only be thankful for the fact that Maryse was in Idris far, far away from him and this battle. She would eventually find out just like the Clave would and when they do, they would have every right to rip him of his position for his terrible leadership. He pondered whether Maryse would have done a better job than him considering the circumstances.

Being the Institute head was something he had trained and aspired for many years. He had thought himself competent enough and he spearheaded through his job from the beginning with confidence for his own leadership. But he had evidently failed stupendously.

And, as if that wasn't enough to lower his morale tonight, he had wrongly lashed out at Magnus and there hadn't been time for them to talk after they went to the Institute. He had been _so angry_ at himself that he couldn't control the way he slipped into being his old self instead of Magnus' Alexander Lightwood. He had treated Magnus like a Clave envoy rather than his… whatever they were.

It was no excuse but it had really hurt to hear Magnus basically admit that they were a liability. Nothing had prepared him for it because all this time, he didn't realise he had depended a lot on Magnus' confidence in him so when that was taken from him, he had shut down.

Of course, there was also the small fact that a tiny part of him had felt truly and utterly betrayed though he had no right because Magnus' words were true. This wasn't about them. This was about winning a battle with the least amount of casualties using the most logical of strategies. Not… them.

Alec took a shuddering breath and shuffled around till his back was to his people. His eyes automatically zeroed in on Magnus before swiftly darting away. He really did not need to see Magnus and Raphael stare at each other.

"Everything will be alright, big brother."

Izzy tugged at his arms until he uncrossed them and held onto her hands. He managed a strained smile for her, his heart crying from his sister's words, familiar and nostalgic. It reminded him of their younger days and how everything seemed simpler and harder at the same time.

It was a brief moment of respite.

Alec caught movement behind his sister and froze when he saw Magnus walking over. He tensed and knew his sister sensed his change in demeanour. His lips were dry all of a sudden and he licked them. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Magnus pause and raise a brow at Raphael's direction.

He wondered, childishly, why the vampire insisted on taking Magnus' time away from him. He gritted his teeth when Magnus started to walk back towards Raphael and tightened his hold on Izzy's hands. She gripped him back just as tightly while his eyes kept steady on Magnus and Raphael's distant figures.

They were talking in hushed tones, bodies stiff and then – _oh_. He grinded his teeth when Raphael placed a hand on Magnus' lower back for a hug and his heart throbbed painfully when Magnus leaned in to press his forehead on the vampire's shoulder. The last straw was when Magnus' hand – bare, with only one ring adorned – reached up to grab onto Raphael's blazer.

Was he being replaced already? Perhaps… Perhaps Magnus had begun to see him in a new light during the brief time he was being distant. Maybe Magnus finally saw who everyone saw – no one worthy of noting or attention. A disappointment to his kind.

This whole scene was as excruciatingly painful as Jace walking away into a portal with Valentine. He could hardly breathe, his every inhale seemed to be made through a thick cloud of noxious air, and his body felt laden with lead. He really wanted to weep.

And he needed to shut his brain off.

* * *

Half an hour later, Magnus stood a few feet in between the bank and the Shadowhunters with Tessa and Raphael by his side. The ship loomed before them, visible and teeming with demons, Circle members and new Shadowhunters. Its enchanted wards rippled violently in reaction to the beating it was getting from the warlocks on land, their hands raised and multi-coloured magic conquered the air.

In the far distance, large boats floated into view, dull glimmers hinted at the mundane weaponry the werewolves were carrying in their person. The water demons had suffered under the hands of the mermaids' vicious attacks mere hours ago and all the threat that remained was on that ship.

A crack zigzagged the invisible force field, its indention loud in the otherwise quiet environment. Darkness seeped through, ominous and latent, its wisps moving about like the tails of a demon, and with it swept a terrible and dreadful aura that promised death.

Magnus stepped forward, his eyes gleamed in the darkness, and his red magic crackled along both sides of his arms. He opened his palm and a sword materialised for him to grip. The silver glinted under the moonlight.

A thunderous roar accompanied the larger opening in the ward followed by an even thicker cloud.

Raphael shifted. The Clan scattered around the front lines shifted to lower stances, their daggers and swords lifted high. Further behind, the Shadowhunters drew their seraph blades out save for the Lightwoods who each prepared their preferred weapons.

More cracks appeared on the wards, an ear-splitting shriek accompanied their paths. The dark cloud escaped from within the ship in its entirety to loom over the water. It crawled in a deathly fashion towards the bank and then Magnus saw it.

His eyes observed the eerily still waters being corrupted by black oil. He let out an exhale and withdrew his ring from his hand. "Tessa," He held the ring out to her and laid it on her soft palm. She looked at him inquisitively. "Please give this to Alec."

Tessa paused long enough for Magnus to know that she was bothered and had something to say. Her lips stayed sealed however and she turned right back around to do as he requested. There would be time for talk later.

"Magnus," Raphael didn't show any outward indication that he spoke. "Remember that you serve a greater cause. Your life is not yours to throw away." The dark cloud was a mere two feet away. They had twenty seconds before the battle would start. "I know you. And I will not allow it."

"Tell Tessa to stay back."

Raphael lifted his hand and made a sign unknown to all but the three of them. "I will say this no more than once today and I wish to never have to repeat it. Do. Not. Die."

Ten seconds. The Clan shifted closer to the banks and waited for the opportunity to slip through to the ship.

Magnus swung his sword as he rotated both wrists in a belated attempt to warm up. He licked his lips and started to stalk forwards. Five seconds. "There's no need for such theatrics. While Moloch is unfortunately as unsavourily disgusting as he is fearsome, he's hardly enough to kill me."

"Are we dealing with lesser demons as well or just the Greater Demon?"

"Hard to tell." Magnus replied loftily. "I will engage in two seconds. Make your Clan charge the ship." He started to run just as claws dug themselves into the hard ground and flames erupted along the shore.

One second.

Oil came flying like rain and the claws unstuck themselves from the ground to swipe from a great height. Magnus lifted his sword and parried the attack, his other hand shot out to release magic. Blue electricity extended itself from his fingers and wrapped themselves around the thick roiling oil and dark cloud.

The claws became heavier. Magnus winced under the weight, his heeled boots dug themselves into the dry soil. He held onto Moloch, his fingers cramped from the effort. In his peripheral view, he spied the Clan speeding off into the waters. He swallowed harshly and let out a cry as one claw managed to extend itself into his shoulder.

It was a shallow injury but it hurt nonetheless.

"LET GO!"

Magnus released his hold and used his warlock agility to disappear from under the claws. He stopped beside Raphael, heaving, and ducked down when an onslaught of oil flames descended hell upon them. He smirked when his old friend cursed colourfully and ignored the holes that burned into his clothing as well as the smell of burnt flesh.

"How about letting the Nephilim deal with this shit?"

Moloch rolled closer, spitting out oil blots as he did so, and threw a stream of fire that went over the two Downworlder's heads. Magnus flinched when he realised it was aimed at the Shadowhunters. "Tessa."

"She's doing her job. Protecting and holding the Nephilim at bay." Raphael growled. "Keep your head straight."

"I'm bisexual." Magnus smirked at his old friend. "Not straight." He winked and slashed at the air in front of him. A magical whip lashed at Moloch who let out a great roar and there was a brief split in between the demon's oily body. The gap allowed a hazy view of the magical warfare happening behind. "Shit. Valentine has warlocks on his side. Tell Tessa to stand down. We need those warlocks killed or captured by the Nephilim."

"You won't save them?"

The curdling darkness crackled with energy and Magnus frowned in attention. Out of the cloud, sloppy individual formless liquids emerged. Lesser Molochs. "I will trust Alexander's judgement." He stiffened when he felt a familiar presence get closer to him. Unexpectedly, a large hand stopped him by the wrist.

"Magnus," Alexander started breathlessly. "I'm sorry –,"

Magnus softened at the earnestness. "Shh… Don't apologise." He hushed as there was nothing to be sorry for. It was so typical of Alexander to apologise for reacting as anyone would. The boy was such a gem, a rarity of this earth. He could hardly understand why no one saw it. "Do you remember your promise to me?"

"Which one?" Alexander snapped his head to the side and held up his bow but Magnus flicked his wrist and destroyed the group of demons closest to them. The sound of an explosion filled the air followed by shrieks – a sign that the magical warfare by the ship had not delayed the destruction of the wards.

"You're not allowed to sacrifice yourself for any reason. Not one."

Alexander parted his lips, expression a bit lost. "I –,"

"What are promises worth, Alexander?"

A ball of fire blasted a few Nephilim meters from them off their feet. Moloch demons inched closer, their claws hung by their sides and their liquid body oozed oil. Alexander shook his head, eyes now steady. "You promised too."

Magnus inclined his head. "I remember." The Moloch demons in front of him exploded to reveal Raphael's angry form; he surmised Tessa was doing the opposite and was protecting him from behind. "I don't expect you to roll over and watch as the people dear to you face danger. I know you, Alexander. Impersonally and from a great distance it is obvious that being a Shadowhunter is not just your job, it is who you are as equally as you stay true to your name as protector." He grabbed the hand that wore his ring. "All I want is for you to ensure your own safety and survival before you save your loved ones."

"Do the same for me?" Alexander intertwined their fingers. "I don't want to lose you."

Magnus smiled briefly. "My sentiment exactly. Do we have an understanding?" He waited for the nod before gently tugging his hand free. "There are warlocks in the ship under Valentine's command. They will be most irritating in this fight. May I request you deal with them?"

"Please. You don't have to be so polite." Alexander retook the hand. "I really am sorry for earlier. I –,"

"Now's not the time, Alec." Magnus raised their hands to eye-level and the ring's black gem twinkled. "This conversation isn't a short one." He brushed his lips across the broad knuckles and pressed the hand to Alexander's chest where the heart was then let go. "Be careful on the ship." He turned and strode over towards the Greater Demon surveying its babies' damages.

Raphael and Tessa appeared by his side. As a trio, they got rid of the lesser demons in their path with nary a pause. They were so easy to rid of with bursts of magic and timed slashes. Though it could also be that, between them all, they were simply so bored of such tedious enemies that were far beneath the wide array of skills and experience they had gathered with their many years alive on earth.

Magnus' eye twitched when he stepped onto oil, disgust twisted his face and humidity weighed down his hair. The cloud started to recede and he stopped abruptly, planted his feet on the spot then raised his sword at shoulder level. "I got this." He kept his narrowed eyes on the disfigured human form the cloud and oil was morphing into. "Let's see what one of Hell's most fearsome warriors is capable of."

"We'll take care of the lesser demons and be right back." Tessa sighed. She nodded to Raphael and they were off in different directions.

Now that the Greater Demon was taking up less space in the atmosphere, he could clearly see the fight going on the ship between werewolves, demons, vampires and Shadowhunters. Alexander and the rest had successfully boarded the ship.

The air around his feet gathered velocity and swirled thickly. His golden-green cat eyes burned brightly and his lips downturned into a scowl. Moloch lunged at him with flaming claws and Magnus abruptly spread his hands apart to claw the air in a similar manner. Blue magic shot out of him and blew up the oil arms that reached out for him.

He raised his hand upward and blasted his magic once more, tearing a hole through the disfigured human form. The magic stayed stuck onto the Greater Demon's oil body and with a shift of Magnus' fingers, started to creep its way to cover the whole of Moloch's form.

That would keep the vile creature in its place. Only literally, unfortunately. Moloch snarled. "Asmodeus' baby helping the Nephilim. He would be so disappointed." The words were delivered in a raspy tone and dripped of sarcasm that Magnus did not care to hear.

"I'm sure Lucifer would love to see you back in Hell after obeying orders from Nephilim's filth." Magnus sneered whilst he walked closer. The oil-soaked land was as hot as lava and his magic thinned itself to protect his boots. "Who summoned you?"

Moloch spat fire that was easily evaded. It dropped onto the oil-covered ground and almost caused a terrible fire where they both stood if it weren't for the blue sparks that stopped it. "Hardly matters, little Bane."

"I make it my business to know who is strong enough to summon Greater Demons." Magnus came to a stop before Moloch and poised his sword for a kill. "Perhaps you came willingly, though? You're stronger than this so what's your play?"

"Asmodeus sent me."

A chill ran through Magnus' body and he stiffened considerably. "Why?" He raised his sword for a striking blow. "Say it quickly." His cat eyes flashed dangerously.

"He has a message for his baby boy –,"

Magnus swiped down his sword and Moloch scattered away into the abyss. "Too slow." A glass vial was left where the Greater Demon disappeared. He crouched down and picked it up; viscous black liquid sloshed inside it. His heart throbbed.

"All clear." Raphael spat out blood onto the ground with irritation. "What's that?"

"Later." Magnus pocketed it and turned around to survey their surroundings. The warlocks under his command had stood their ground and were keeping wards around the ship as ordered. There would be no way to leave that ship other than on foot or with the ring the Downworlder leaders and Alexander wore.

Satisfied, he marched through the waters and spotted Tessa using the side rope-ladder along the ship to climb up to the upper deck. He summoned a side strap for his sword and slid it in place before using his hands to haul himself up onto the first step with a grunt.

Raphael sighed irritably below him.

"VALENTINE!"

Magnus briefly paused in his ascent then rolled his eyes, hard. "Please tell me that I heard wrong and that was not the voice of Jace Lightwood." He hollered to Tessa who promptly disappeared from above him. He pouted at being ignored.

"You aren't wrong." Raphael blandly confirmed from below.

"Hm." Magnus hummed, a pleased smile stretched his face for having his guess confirmed. He finally reached the top and he swung himself over to land flat on his feet behind a large metal container. With a look around, he noted that there were numerous containers all around. He also spotted Tessa a few ways away handling a disguised seraph blade with ease.

Raphael silently came to stand beside him and similarly observed the situation.

"I hate him." Magnus contemplated with disdain as soon as he landed his eyes on Blondie. The Shadowhunter had engaged Valentine by his lonesome on the elevated part of the upper deck with no back-up whatsoever. Clary was far away by the gangway fighting through a group of Ravener demons. Alexander and Isabelle were nowhere to be found.

"Is he simply arrogant or actually too stupid to think?"

"Move along." Magnus flicked his finger to an incoming Circle member and threw him halfway across the ship. He rubbed his forehead in an attempt to quell the already-large annoyance inside of him from multiplying. "I will never understand what Alexander sees in that blonde. Why him? Isabelle would be so much better."

It was then he noticed that Raphael had long since been gone from his side. That bastard. Magnus grumbled and curled his fingers tighter along his sword; the strap disappeared to release it from its confines. With his eyes on Blondie, he lowered his stance and crept through the shadows to keep as hidden as possible with his sense on high alert for any threat to himself and never mind the slaughter going on the rest of the ship.

Jace was, for the most part, doing very well against Valentine. The blonde wasn't better exactly but at least neither of them were gaining the upper hand against the other. Predictably, just as that thought crossed his mind, Blondie cried out in pain and was thrown off the platform to land somewhat comfortably atop the corpses of Circle members.

Valentine jumped down to follow, seraph blade raised, whilst Jace was still down.

Magnus snapped his fingers and collected his magic into a ball. It sparked violently and grew in size until it resembled a soccer ball made up of electricity. He stepped out of the shadows and threw it at Valentine then ran the length with his glowing sword raised. His eyes met Valentine's and he grit his teeth in annoyance when the other dodged the magic he threw.

Their blades clashed with a violent spark and Magnus raised his leg to kick Valentine squarely on the chest. The other grunted in surprise and staggered backwards from the hit. Tessa appeared behind Valentine and drew her blade down but the attack was blocked much to Magnus' chagrin.

He abruptly side-stepped when a seraph blade whistled against the air with force so strong that it cut the wind barely an inch from his face. His breath caught and he turned wide eyes at his assailant. "There is no need for such violence." He reprimanded, slightly breathless.

Jace mirrored the wide-eyed look. "Magnus."

"Indeed, that is I." Magnus smirked when Blondie glared. "Try not to murder your allies." He patted the Shadowhunter on the chest absently. The innocent action quickly turned to a slight groping before his hand was slapped away by the disgruntled blonde.

"Seriously?" Jace exclaimed in disbelief. "We're in the middle of a fight and you – Alec – _my brother_!"

Magnus snickered, immensely delighted by the scandalised version of Blondie. "What? You have a nice chest. Besides," He leered and leaned in close enough to line his own body along Jace's frozen one to whisper in the other's ear. "You liked it." He pulled away and winked, highly amused when Blondie looked a tad sick. It was a joke, a very unnecessary and terribly timed joke but he really couldn't resist. "Alexander's chest is better however." He said in a mock apologetic tone.

Jace made a strangled choking noise but before the Shadowhunter could formulate a reply, Magnus sensed Tessa's use of warlock magic and tensed in alert. He darted away towards the source and spotted Tessa with a large cut on her face that was not there earlier. She was in the midst of a glaring contest against Valentine and an unknown man.

The man had whiter blonde hair than Jace and unnatural gleaming black eyes that tracked Magnus with unsettling malice enough to chill him to the bone. There was an aura around the man that spoke of evil, as potent as what could be felt in the presence of demons yet terribly more jarring as it came from a body marked with angelic runes.

"I saw that." Tessa informed, disapproval dripped from her melodic voice.

Magnus smirked with no shame. The light-hearted moment, however, was short-lived. Heavy gale force wind hurtled to where they stood without warning. Tessa jumped away while he simply flicked his wrist to cast it up where it could do no harm. A light breeze ruffled his hair and cooled his body.

His eyes caught the anonymous man's outstretched hand, the thrilled smirk and the magic that was impossibly being gathered for a second attack, and he realised that he was staring straight at a successful merge between Shadowhunter and warlock. Which was… impossible. Exactly how much demonic blood did Valentine subject this experiment with?

An internal jolt of magic shot through him, unexpected, and he collapsed bodily onto the floor from shock. He coughed blood onto the floor and his sword clattered out of his grip from shock and pain. Involuntarily, he crumpled into himself, strangled groans left his lips and he could barely see Tessa as she fussed over him with her limited magic.

"You should have dodged it, _warlock_."

Magnus swallowed harshly. He heard Jace yell followed by the sound of seraph blades meeting each other with force and he drew in a shuddering breath. It was as if the wind from earlier had entered his system and was ripping his insides apart – his heart stuttered. "Jace." He muttered to Tessa. "Jace."

He pushed her away with difficulty and desperation because he needed her to help Blondie against Valentine and the experiment. There was no way the Shadowhunter would survive alone for very long and if he gets captured under his watch, Alexander would surely have his head. His hands flared with blue magic and he pumped it into himself with only the thought of ridding the wind.

It was a good thing that he had lived long enough to practice for his magic to do what it had to without him needing to concentrate on the exact science or semi-science, really. His relief was sharp and abrupt. He took in a grateful gulp of air and swayed to a stand.

Tessa had heeded his request and was fighting alongside Jace. It was always a wonder to see her use the years of Nephilim training she went through against Shadowhunters. Her form was as flawless as ever and she kept the experiment on his toes. It seemed they were of even match with their magical attacks and proficiency with seraph blades.

Magnus spat out blood. A growl rumbled in his chest and his cat eyes flashed dangerously. The sword on the ground vibrated and lifted itself to slot into the hold of his hand. He slowly made his way to Tessa, eyes focused on the experiment with full intent to kill.

The man grinned manically at him.

A blur of black and smell of dried blood passed him and made him disoriented a tad. He flinched to the side and came face to face with those dreadful black eyes. Too close. His hand automatically cast a powerful blast and there was yet another blur. He heard cackling and saw Tessa slam onto the nearest metal container, having been hit by his attack.

Magnus gnashed his teeth, fully angered. The experiment was taunting him where Jace and Valentine was fighting. He faltered, a moment of weakness, and raised his sword in reflex when a flash of white neared him. Their weapons met and the experiment's seraph blade created white glints in the amused pools of abyss.

He pushed against the seraph blade and drew his sword down to where the experiment's neck was. The move was parried easily and he threw a magical whip to grab the man's ankle. The experiment slammed down to the ground and Magnus lifted his boot to step on the man only for his target to slip away.

A ball of magic fizzled towards him. He neutralised it without a care and dodged when the man sped towards him to stab him in the chest. He slammed his hand onto the other's chest in retaliation and watched in satisfaction when the experiment let go of the seraph blade from the shock of the force.

Magnus allowed his magic to dance around him in a deadly red current and tiny explosions sparked around him as the air heated much too fast. The churning red magic hurled itself at the experiment and for a moment it seemed to have hit its target. It wasn't until he heard Jace scream that he realised the man had used Blondie as a shield.

Jace collapsed onto the floor in agony, a large hole was left gaping from his magic on the Shadowhunter's side. Clary barrelled in from nowhere with a scream and she engaged the experiment. Tessa stumbled over to help and Valentine was nowhere to be found.

Magnus didn't hear Blondie's screams through the rush inside his head. He flung himself to Jace's side and frantically tried to stem the blood flow from spilling out. "Blondie. Stay with me." He urged lowly. His magic fluctuated from the sheer energy he pulled from inside of himself to numb Jace's pain and start the mending of the Shadowhunter's broken body.

The rush in his ears gradually cleared out for him to hear Clary shout out in pain. But he didn't budge, he couldn't lose his concentration. Jace's eyes fluttered open, hazy, and the Shadowhunter mumbled incoherently. Shadows fell over them both and Magnus knew that the unknown man had successfully pushed Tessa and Clary over to their end, possibly to injure him or end Blondie.

He took a deep breath and laid Jace onto the floor. The injury was less fatal now though immediate medical attention would be needed for Blondie not to bleed out. Clary's heel came into view. He looked up to see her hover protectively over Jace's body and smiled.

His lips downturned immediately when he saw an ominous dark cloud roll towards them. He lifted his hand to banish it but remembered the experiment's words. Doubt cast over him and he made a split decision. His magic extended outwards, wrapped itself around Clary and Jace and transported them onto the platform.

Then, Magnus swiftly cast an invisible spell as his last ditch attempt to protect himself before he found himself plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Alec took out an arrow from his quiver and rammed it into the neck of an approaching Circle member. He lowered his stance and shouldered his bow so he could take out his seraph blade instead as it was much more practical to use in the tight enclosed area he was currently in. He whispered and it blazed to life, pure white and angelic.

Instantly, the demons were called to it and he found himself faced with a horde of demons – Iblis and Scorpios. He charged forward and killed two demons then changed his grasp on the hilt to swing the blade upward and cut through another demon. His feet twisted in the air and he landed a blow on a stray Circle member thrown into his line of sight. He quickly darted to the side and ran his blade across the woman's chest.

The time it took him to do so gave the demons the opportunity to crowd him. He grimaced even as he lunged forward to strike yet another demon and kept up twisting and turning. There's one left when his parabatai rune radiated a searing pain that had him gasping loudly and nearly losing the grip on his weapon. His knee landed on the floor with a loud thud and he gritted his teeth.

Alec tried to push past the pain as his heart thudded in worry and fear. He swung his arm to slash at the nearest demon but it was not enough. He groaned when a demon clawed his back and doubled over, his grip on his seraph blade convulsed. The parabatai rune shot another bout of pain through him and he couldn't stop the scream that crawled through his throat.

Desperately, he grabbed two arrows from his quiver and blindly stabbed at the demon behind him. It took another claw to his back before he heard the tell-tale groan and subsequent sparks of red floating down to nothingness.

He staggered to a stand, his eyes moving back and forth in an attempt to find his parabatai. His view was blocked by a burly Circle member running straight at him. He could feel the caving weakness in his chest and the yawning pit of hopelessness. His tired body, aching side and sensitive back wound all reminded him that he had to escape because a fight with another Shadowhunter was not something he was up to at the moment.

Alec couldn't move however so he inhaled deeply and braced himself.

He almost flinched when a gush of air attacked him from the right, strong enough to force him to shift aside. And there, suddenly, was Raphael brutally manhandling the Circle member with Lily by his side ripping open the man's throat. Blood gushed outwards and Lily greedily lapped at it, a feral hunger bare on her face for all to see. Raphael turned to him and Alec swallowed before he asked – "Where's Jace?"

The vampire looked mildly surprised before becoming angry. "Try not to die, Nephilim. I sincerely doubt Magnus would appreciate it."

Alec had no time to understand as another stab of pain pulsed through his veins. "Jace. He's hurt."

" _You're_ hurt." Raphael retorted.

Alec shook his head as the Clan leader signalled to his back. He looked behind him to see an unfamiliar warlock with black skin and silver eyes start healing him. Frustrated with the lack of answers, he started searching the crowd once more for his parabatai.

"The deck." Lily lazily said.

Alec looked at her and nodded in thanks before he started shoving past the battle around him to get to his parabatai. He's winded by the time he reached the top of the ladder he climbed. The salty air is cool and refreshing as it passed through him, swirling inside the sliced cuts of his leather jacket to snake on his sweaty back. It barely stung his injuries and he mentally thanked the warlock for half-healing him.

His eyes caught Magnus' beautifully restricted form, head drawn high and whole body encased in sleek (shiny) blood-red textured leather. It was an extremely _sexy_ look and that vision coupled with the level of skill being shown as the warlock fought against a Circle member with magic and a sword nearly had Alec drool and lose focus.

He gave himself a second to gape at the little movements of the warlock's fingers, the strain of his arm's muscles slightly shown through the soft material of the attire and the intense expression so full of intent. He also noticed that, despite how dangerous and deadly Magnus was at the moment, it was nothing compared to that time in Camille's library when the warlock's face was that of pure fury, cat eyes ablaze like molten gold and snake's emerald. Nor was it like the wild abandon Magnus displayed toying with the vampires that had demanded for his death.

Lust curdled low and hot when he realised that in the short time it took him to battle his way through the middle level of the ship and order the Shadowhunters to assist their allies in dealing with Valentine's Downworlders, Magnus, Raphael and Tessa had taken care of the Greater Demon Moloch and its lesser demons. It was unforgivingly followed by shame that cut through every other emotion swiftly.

"SHIT!" Alec's knees buckled when an unbelievable amount of pain shot through his parabatai rune and he writhed on the floor. His body curled up into a foetal position and his hand clutched onto his parabatai rune. Minutes passed before the pain started to gradually lessen and he could breathe easier.

He shakily stretched out his arm and banged the top of the nearest steel container in his vicinity with his palm to use it to haul himself upright. Leant heavily on the cold thing, he scanned the deck for a sign of Jace or Valentine with the confident belief that finding one would lead to the other. His breath caught when he swept his gaze over the platform.

Jace was slumped over himself, hand clutched onto the right side of his stomach, bloody, with Clary as his only direct protection against Valentine. Izzy was slinking away in the shadows and it was only because he knew her well enough that he noticed her presence. She seemed to be taking her time for the right attack whilst Clary wasted time arguing vehemently with Valentine.

Alec felt grateful for her and it wasn't the first time. He took out an arrow from his quiver and stilled himself, focused on the target then released. He quickly took out another arrow and followed up his attack then again, he knocked another arrow but this time, he didn't shoot.

He watched carefully as Valentine caught the first and Clary immediately moved for an attack. When Valentine evaded the second, arrogance on his face, she successfully landed a blow to his right arm then jumped back to keep a distance.

Alec grinned and fired another arrow, this time aimed at the leg. Valentine swiped it away with his seraph blade. "Alright." He narrowed his eyes, knocked another arrow and was about to release when Valentine's seraph blade was snatched away.

Izzy appeared from behind, her whip once more slashed at Valentine. This time he got away yet not far enough. Clary and Izzy went after him, their attacks impressively in sync accomplished the task of pushing Valentine close to a corner. The better to aim at.

Alec moved his line of sight with his bow towards the tight corner and waited. His parabatai rune throbbed and he chanced a glance at his brother. A smile stretched his lips when he saw Tessa – the female warlock had introduced herself as – attend to Jace. He had been feeling a tad bit of ill-will towards her for preventing him and the rest of the Shadowhunters from helping Magnus and Raphael with the Greater Demon at first but he supposed he might as well forget about it.

He switched back to his target and Valentine was so nearly there. His bow's string stretched taut and he waited, waited and waited and shot the millisecond the bald head of Morgenstern hit the corner. He pulled another arrow and aimed for the chest. Izzy's whip had Valentine in a body lock and Clary was going in for the kill.

A blur appeared and the Circle member Magnus was fighting with earlier sliced the arrows in half consecutively. Their eyes met and Alec felt a terrible dread fill him in that short moment. It was cut short when he was startled to look away upon hearing Izzy and Clary's twin screams.

Valentine had somehow gotten out of the bind, retrieved a seraph blade and were gaining on them.

Alec flicked his eyes to realise that he lost track of the Circle member. He shook his head, shouldered his bow and climbed atop the metal container. With the stele retrieved from his jacket pocket, he activated his speed rune and set off in a run. He took out his seraph blade along the way and spotted a large wolf ahead of him.

The wolf jumped onto the platform just as Clary was thrown away. One look at his sister spit out blood and draw out her seraph blade had Alec run even faster. The werewolf growled and launched a surprise attack that had Valentine lie below it under its mercy. From the shadows of the ship's open upper deck door, a seraph blade glowed to life. Jocelyn darted out and stabbed Valentine in the chest with the aid of the wolf.

Alec's heart thudded in his chest as he reached the platform. His eyes tracked the wolf claw at Valentine's face before jumping off. Then it hit him as Jocelyn took out the seraph blade to stab again that she missed the vital organ, the heart. Valentine still had a grip on a seraph blade without Jocelyn's knowledge.

"NO!" His shout mingled with Clary's and he desperately tried to reach in time to kill Valentine for good when the ship started to shake. He let out a yell as he toppled onto the ground when the wooden floor burst open in a line straight to where Jocelyn and Valentine were.

Jocelyn made a run for it. She hightailed it over to the werewolf that was probably Luke where it was safe. Valentine, on the other hand, fell into the lower level of the ship. Alec landed on his behind and he gasped for air as he sat up. His eyes traced the open flooring all the way to Clary. Wide-eyed, speechless Clary was clutching onto her stele for life.

"NO!"

Alec looked around in alarm and stopped when he saw, horrified, Magnus stabbed cleanly through the stomach by the Circle member that had lazily gotten rid of his arrows. Raphael had now joined them on the deck and was growling alongside Lily and Tessa. Clary edged towards Jace's unconscious body and Izzy stood a bit to the front of them both in a protective stance.

They all surveyed the situation with sharp eyes spitting fire though guilt gnawed at Alec for he had let the man out of sight earlier and this could all… have been prevented. "Magnus." The name spilled from his lips and his seraph blade dug deep into his skin from how tight he held it. Mingled with guilt was anger that licked at his veins.

Magnus was knelt down, his head bent upwards from the pull on his hair by the Circle member and he was coughing and gurgling out blood at an alarming rate. His brown eyes were gleaming in the darkness, defiant and furious, but he stayed still to make sure that the seraph blade didn't damage his body more.

Everything had gone to hell and Lydia still hadn't arrived with back-up.

"Nephilim and Downworlders fighting side-by-side." The Circle member sneered. "What a sight."

Alec narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Magnus was unwaveringly staring at something. He followed the line of sight and scowled as his own eyes landed on Raphael. The familiar and ill-timed wave of jealousy washed over him. It wasn't the first time in the night that he felt there was an unbreakable deep bond between those two not unlike his own with Jace.

Magnus' gaze flickered.

Raphael abruptly turned away and signalled to Lily. "Take them to the warlocks." He pointed to Jace, Clary and Izzy.

Alec met Izzy's gaze evenly when she turned to him and forced himself to feel relief rather than foreboding worry when they were led away. Jace was clearly in need of medical attention so they had to go. However, Magnus was right. He was a protector as well as a Shadowhunter and not having his family in sight was concerning no matter how well-protected they would be amongst the warlocks and vampires.

He swallowed harshly and turned back towards Magnus. There was no longer blood being gasped out, only a trickle bubbled out from the plush lips. The injury on the stomach was similarly letting out blood but ultimately, the seraph blade still embedded in it was preventing the potential blood loss and eventual death.

Sadly, there was still no opening and the Circle member seemed satisfied with looking over them all with amusement. The behaviour ticked Alec off supremely and he wanted nothing more than to stab the bastard in the heart. He stepped forward, closer, and the Circle member flicked those fathomless eyes over to him. Magnus' voice whispered from the back of his mind and told him his hazel eyes were so very expressive. Accordingly, he exhaled steadily and focused on clearing his eyes of anything and everything.

"You're Alec, aren't you?"

Alec frowned and didn't reply to the query. He kept his eyes on the Circle member's and blinked briefly to peek a glance at Magnus upon noticing the warlock move his hand. His breathing and heart started to quicken in response. He had no idea what Tessa and Raphael were doing but he hoped to Raziel that Magnus was communicating signals to them on what to do because he was currently occupied in keeping the Circle member's attention.

"You are. Jace told me so much about you." The Circle member looked down nonchalantly and tugged at Magnus' hair seemingly for the hell of it. "Told me how attached you are to this filthy warlock. How you kissed this demon on your wedding day and disappointed your dearest mother. After that, you became mummy's bad little soldier. Defective and disgusting."

Alec grinded his teeth but refused to show any outward sign of his anger and indignation. He very much doubted Jace said anything. There was no need in any case. He knew very well that what he did was known all throughout the Shadow World society. Anyone with ears would know what had happened and the consequences of his actions were easy to predict. Even if it wasn't, Maryse was very vocal about her disapproval.

"No." Tessa said curtly out of the blue.

The Circle member looked over with a raised brow and Alec took the moment to dart his gaze to Magnus who was raising his hand to the seraph blade's hilt. Before Alec could open his mouth and shout 'stop', he heard Tessa repeat her earlier word followed by Raphael's name. Whatever it was, Raphael didn't heed Tessa's opinion on the matter and roared, "OVERBOARD!"

Alec heard splashes and the unmistakable sound of Jocelyn screaming. The werewolves howled from all around and he saw, to his immediate left on the lower deck, Downworlders throwing his fellow Shadowhunters into the water before jumping themselves.

The Circle member laughed loudly. The sound made Alec's neck prickle uncomfortably and he looked back to see mock-pity. "Downworlders showing their true colours." He shook his head, glee wild on his face. "The Clave will see the Circle's way soon enough."

This was one of the multiple plans that Magnus had told them all in the conference room. It was meant for a dire situation wherein the ship would be blown up along with everyone on it. Judging from the stalemate they were in, the explosion would most likely be used as a distraction instead of an end all. Well, at least, he hoped so because he didn't plan on anyone other than their enemies dying today.

Also, he'd appreciate Magnus not holding that seraph blade. So he glared at those gorgeous chocolate eyes and non-verbally communicated a warning. A warning Magnus ignored completely. The warlock's fingers curled around the seraph blade. There was a flash of red and he thought he saw the seraph blade glow like fire before everything went dark.

Panicked screams could be heard from land and a faint thud sounded from Magnus' direction.

Alec scrambled for the witchlight strapped to his belt. It glowed from the barest of his touch and illuminated his immediate area. He saw a brief glimpse of an impossible scene that scorched itself into his brain before the witchlight was kicked from his grasp. He tensed and swung his seraph blade at the direction of the attack to hit nothing.

An unfamiliar grunt of pain alerted him to the Circle member being attacked but he could see nothing. He lowered himself to the ground and watched around him intently as he slowly moved sideways over to where he knew was the tail-end of the ship. There, he wouldn't have his back to open space.

He estimated himself to be halfway there when he saw them. His breath caught in his lungs at the pair of cat eyes that glowed in the darkness. A red glow flickered like ember in their golden-green depths as they stared straight at him. "Magnus." Alec whispered.

Suddenly, Tessa was in front of him with her hand outstretched and the view of those eyes were taken from him. He felt the wave of magic hit him and braced himself. Next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the hard soil of land, his head spinning and ears ringing for the second time that night and his whole body ached. He sat upright and white spots covered his vision momentarily.

There was a resounding boom and an incredible force slammed Alec right back down. His vision swam, water poured over him and the ground shook violently. Then, everything went dark again.

"Alec! Alec!"

Izzy's voice…

Alec groaned and gripped his sister's hands tight to make her stop shaking him. "What – what happened?" He allowed her to help him sit, leaned his head on her shoulder and willed the world to stop rotating. If black was all he could see earlier, now all he could see was red.

His vision gradually cleared and Alec stared at the splintered burning pieces of Valentine's ship cascaded to the river. He spied the mermaids' tails flapping away from the chaos with incredible speed. With much effort, he pushed away from Izzy to sweep his eyes along the bank.

"Alec…"

The warlocks and vampires were all gaping at the waters. Some were openly crying in despair, some were probing the waters either physically or with magic. A sob trembled Alec's lips before he could fully comprehend why there was so much sorrow in the Downworlders. "Izzy. Where's – ?"

"I'm so sorry, Alec." She gasped.

Alec turned to her and saw her face streaked with tears. There was a commotion behind him and he looked over to see Lydia lead a large group of Shadowhunters out of a portal. Too little too late. He felt his own tears drip down from his eyes and he turned back to the waters. "No. Magnus." The name ignited the remaining energy within him and Alec jerked upwards and towards the burning waters. "Magnus."

A body collided against him, the weight staggered him, and a soft hand caressed his face. He saw his tears twinkle on the slender fingers and knew it was his sister. "By the Angel." He shook her weight off him, threw his arm back to push her away and helplessly went for the waning fire. "Magnus."

Hands grabbed at him and halted his progress. "Magnus." The name was being spilt, unbidden, out of Alec's mouth. Hands that were wrapped around his arms bodily hauled him back to shore and sat him down on the ground. "Get off me." He growled. They didn't budge. "GET OFF ME!" The restraining hands retreated as quickly as they had materialised.

Alec stood up and rounded on them. They were unfamiliar to him. Clearly, they came from Idris but if they were here, they were under his and Lydia's command. "Go in the waters and look for survivors."

They shot a glance towards their right in an eerily simultaneous fashion.

Alec spotted Maryse to the Shadowhunters' right with her commanding presence and her specialty – ruthless harsh black eyes that bore down on the whole Nephilim army. Alec scoffed. "You weren't sent here to do nothing. When one of the Heads of the New York Institute orders you to go look in the waters for survivors, you will do it." They hesitated. "GO!"

"Didn't you hear your leader?" Lydia's crystalline voice barked. "Search the waters for survivors now."

Alec glared and they finally started to move hastily towards the waters. He watched them with irritation for a few seconds while his mind whirred. The possibility of three highly skilled Downworlders and two powerful Circle members out there and not one of them emerging from those waters? Slim to none. There was no one to find though it didn't hurt to check.

He abandoned his own search in the waters and scanned through the milling Shadowhunters and Downworlders until he found who he was looking for. There was quite an area of land to go through so he set off at a run to a secluded part of the base where the person was hiding in. Izzy hurried to catch up with him.

"The loft." Simon said as greeting. "But how do we get there?"

Alec hung his head back and wracked his brain. "Magnus… Magnus said something about housing warlocks in the same place that he would live in. They should be able to open a portal to the loft." He pivoted on the spot but paused when Simon grabbed his shoulder.

"They've never stepped foot in the loft. Only Tessa and –,"

"Catarina. We need a phone." Alec looked to his sister but she shook her head in the negative.

Simon turned him around. "Clary tried calling already."

Alec closed his eyes. "This isn't happening."

"Alec," Clary bounded towards them with furrowed brows. "I think I can help." She said in a strangely vacant voice.

Despite the gnawing need inside of him to see Magnus so he could ensure the warlock's safety, he softened towards her. "Are you alright? And Jace?"

"You need a portal." She didn't seem to be in a correct disposition to answer his questions so he answered hers instead because though Clary didn't seem to have the right intonation to suggest she was even asking anyway, it seemed she needed confirmation.

"Yes. But –,"

"Give me your hand."

Alec gave it and Clary took him along as she fell to her knees. She pushed her stele into his hand then curled her delicate fingers around his and started drawing on the ground. The stele scratched the dead grass and compact soil with an unfamiliar rune. Impossibly, it glowed with life and the ground started to expand in the similar way that Magnus' portal did.

"Shit." The word came from his parabatai's lips who had snuck on them unnoticed.

Alec was glad he was well.

"Portal." Clary didn't need to say anything else for everyone to hear the implied, 'hurry'.

Alec didn't hesitate to jump in though perhaps he should've. He dragged Clary along with him as she didn't let go of her hold and amazingly, they ended up in the loft. The quiet was deafening, the whole place showed no sign of Magnus nor of any other person living, dead or undead. It was disappointingly, heartbreakingly empty. "He's not here. Let's go back."

Clary nodded dutifully and drew the new rune on the carpet and Alec hysterically thought that Magnus wouldn't be happy about his ruined rug. He entered the portal with tears clouding his vision.

* * *

The Institute glamour was as it always was, looming and ancient, a more accurate representation of the Nephilim society. A portal glowed above the pavement before the building and out spilled Idris-sent Shadowhunters along with Maryse Lightwood. They marched into the Institute without pause. Next came the New York Shadowhunters, unlike the Nephilim before them, they fanned around the portal in a protective semi-circle around the Heads of the Institute, Lightwoods, Clary and Simon.

Lydia grabbed onto Alec's arm when he made a move for the steps. She shook her head and pursed her lips. "You go do what you have to do and I'll take care of business here." Lydia tightened her grip when Alec opened his mouth. "Listen, Alec, if Valentine has Magnus and the rest – Angel forbid – the Shadow World is in grave danger. I need you on this because you are motivated and are our Downworlder alliance representative. They will listen to you. Besides," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I've worked closely with the Clave a long time now. I know how to make these envoys see my way."

Alec nodded tersely and Lydia led the Shadowhunters into the Institute. He took a deep breath then faced the rest. "Izzy, Lydia will be busy with the Clave so I need you to head the search using the Institute's resources. But first, Jace needs to go to the infirmary and have yourself checked as well." He trailed his eyes over his parabatai's injuries and his sister's bleeding face.

"You got it, big bro."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna argue with that." Jace grimaced. "My whole body is aching."

Izzy frowned at Jace and tucked him under her to better support him. She smiled when Clary immediately went over to aid them both up the steps. "Thanks."

"Clary." Alec called. He met her green eyes. "When you're done, come back out. I need your help." Her eyes widened but she nodded dutifully and he managed to flash a small smile at her.

"And – and what am _I_ doing?"

Alec eyed Simon a bit longer than necessary which predictably made the fledgling squirm. "You're going back to the loft. I need you to stay there in case Magnus goes home." He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. The ring caught his eyes and he lowered his hand to ogle it.

 _"It's a ring..?"_

 _"More than that." Tessa replied as she lifted the ring for him to take. "Magnus wants you to have it."_

 _He took it without further hesitation. "What is it for?"_

 _"Protection."_

He frowned and slid the ring off of his finger and twirled it around. The Institute door creaked open and Clary bounded down the steps. She looked relatively calmer, her tears had dried in streaks on her cheeks and the emotion left on her face was determination.

Alec took out his stele and traced his tracking rune then cupped the ring in his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was hard to explain but he could feel his rune activating to reach out to the owner. At first the connection was sharp and then it became steadily muddy until there was nothing. He released his breath in frustration, slipped the ring back on and opened his eyes.

"Anything?"

"Nothing." Alec shook his head and traced an iratze on. "Clary, can you draw up another portal to the loft for Simon?" She raised her stele to the air, narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows and started drawing. He turned to Simon. "You have a phone? Then text yourself." He handed over his phone and pocketed it along with his stele when the fledgling was done.

Clary made a disgruntled sound. "Why won't it work?" Her lips downturned into a pout and she grabbed Alec's hand to draw the rune together much like earlier. A portal opened up. "Interesting."

Alec inwardly agreed with her.

"That's me then."

"I'll call you later." Clary shared a heartfelt hug with her friend and smiled as he went. She twisted her stele around, a nervous habit she recently acquired. "Where do we start?" The portal was still up and her illuminated red hair surrounded her face like a halo. "Should I close that?" She pointed to the swirling vortex with her stele.

Alec took a look around. "I need to ask you some things first. It's probably safest there. C'mon." He took her by the elbow and entered the portal. It snapped shut behind them and they stepped onto the thick carpet of the loft face to face with Simon who squeaked and dropped the mug he held in his hands.

"SHIT!" Simon hopped around in alarm and bent down to pat the air above the blood seeping into the carpet. "Oh no, no, no. Magnus is gonna kill me. I'm so dead. Well, double dead since I'm already dead. Oh maaaan."

Alec felt a wave of sadness overcome him. It was a strange feeling to desire so dearly to see Magnus reprimand Simon for destroying the expensive carpet. He poked the fledgling's head. "Get some tissue and try to salvage it." He flung himself onto the nearest couch as Simon headed to the kitchen and Clary went to sit beside him. "You created that rune – _those_ runes. That explosion at the ship and the portal. How?"

Clary shook her head and looked down at her stele. "I don't know. I see images in my head ever since I was a child. They just come to me and I somehow know what they can do. I don't get it either. Honestly, I'm –," Her eyes glazed with fear. "I'm scared."

"It'll be fine." Alec gently took her stele and drew an iratze on her arm. He returned it to her while Simon re-entered the living room with rags. "No one that saw will betray us."

"For once, luck's on our side." Clary replied wearily.

Alec thought back to that time by the deck and the first time the rune for the portal was made. They had been amongst friends and allies, people who had stood by them or had no reason to spill to the Clave. He remembered how close he was to Valentine and Jonathan and how he had escaped unscathed. The ring on his finger was a solid presence on him as he thought. Luck, huh?

He had a sick feeling in his gut that if he didn't have the ring in his possession, Magnus would have never gotten so badly hurt. Of course, he was basing that purely on sentiment – probably. Though, it could be true for all he knew about how magic worked which was very little indeed.

"Can you text Luke? Tell him to send whoever he can off to search for Magnus or Tessa before he and Praetor attend the meeting at the Institute. We only need one of them to find the rest." Alec pursed his lips and hung his head back with a great sigh. "And have him inform the warlocks that we'll meet them back at the Jade Wolf. We're going to need their help."

"Oh." Clary's tone didn't sound promising. "Luke said he allowed the warlocks to go back home. Should I –,"

"No need to text him again; I doubt he knows." Alec groaned. "Home. Where the hell is that?"

 _Knock. Knock._

They all froze and looked at each other before altogether turning towards the door. Alec licked his lips and stood. His seraph blade came to life and Clary copied his actions. "Do you get visitors here, Simon?"

"…no."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"What do we do?" Clary asked.

Alec crept towards the door. "We see who it is. Simon, can you go answer it?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the fastest. You open that door and make the first hit then let me handle the rest.

Clary, you're back-up."

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _"Vampire Simon Lewis?"_

Simon went white as sheet and swallowed visibly. He ran to the door in a blink of an eye and waited for Alec's nod before he opened it. A purple-skinned male warlock had his fist raised and his magic slammed Simon onto the door when the fledgling tried to land a hit.

"STOP." Alec ordered and raised his seraph blade threateningly. He was already right in front of the warlock and Clary was dragging her friend away. "I recognise you. You're under Magnus' protection."

"Evie." The warlock acknowledged.

"Why are you here? You know Magnus is gone."

Evie blinked. "I'm a warlock. I want to try tracking the High Warlock with one of his belongings."

"Alec tried that already and it didn't work." Clary interrupted.

Alec raised his hand. "Magnus always says that warlock tracking is stronger." He played around with the ring for a bit and all of a sudden felt reluctant to hand it over. "Clary, can you grab something to track with?"

"I'll do it!" Simon offered and, a second later, he handed a necklace over to Evie.

They all stepped back to give space and waited solemnly. Minutes later, Evie returned the necklace. "Blocked by magic. I'd guess a ward. Catarina would be your best bet but… we haven't been able to contact her."

"Wait." Alec fisted his hand and the ring's metal body indented itself into his finger's skin. "Magnus said that Catarina was taking a supporting role somewhere else. Do you know where that is?"

Evie frowned. "No. But there are a few safe houses that we were told to ward. The others went to have a check earlier but I could ask them to watch over the places permanently in case any of them appear."

Clary stepped forward. "Why don't you just give us the list?"

"Uh. Sure. I'll come back in five minutes."

Clary pointed down the stairs in obvious dismissal and Evie left. She shut the door and leaned onto it with a troubled expression. Her gaze went over Alec's shoulder to where he guessed Simon was standing.

Alec raised a bemused brow at her.

"It could be nothing but he's being too helpful. I can't trust him."

Simon went over to her side. "I glimpsed one of the warlocks under Valentine on the ship. They had prominent veins all around their body from the experiments."

"Doesn't hurt to be cautious." Clary shrugged.

Alec bit his lip. "Fine. Here's what we'll do. We will get that list and after that, Clary and I will go back to the Institute. Simon, you will stay here. You will secure any points of entry and you will not allow anyone or anything from entering or leaving this place – that includes _you_. We cannot afford to have this place be compromised. I'll have blood sent over to you regularly by someone I trust."

"What about the Clave?"

Alec worked his jaw. "We'll keep the Clave in the dark. Like always."

"But then how will we keep an eye on the safe houses?"

"By the way –,"

 _Knock. Knock._

Simon shut his mouth and pushed them both away to answer the door. He made sure to keep the opening very small in width. "We'll handle things from here." The fledgling said joyfully before closing the door again and handing the paper over.

"Portal, Clary." Alec pocketed the note. "We'll set up private surveillances on those places without their knowledge. Which means we have very long nights ahead of us."

"I can keep an eye on those." Simon offered. "I mean, I'm nocturnal and you guys need to sleep."

Alec smiled slightly. "Thanks for the offer but it'll be difficult to set up what we need here and you can't leave this place empty during the night." The portal glowed to life. "Contact me for whatever reason. I want to know if you see someone lurking outside the building or if the warlocks keep knocking on your door. _Anything_ happens, you let me know."

"Uh…"

"What?"

"There _is_ something. I mean, when I went to get Magnus' jewellery in the living room…" Simon opened and closed his hands. "Something poofed into existence on top of the table. I didn't want to touch it and I was in a hurry –,"

Alec didn't wait for the rest of the sentence. He ran to the living room and his eyes landed on the smoking envelope on top of the ornate wooden coffee table. "Wait." He warned Clary and Simon when they tried to follow him further into the room. "Just… wait."

The envelope was thick and blue and though it was smoking, it seemed to be harmless enough. He edged closer until he reached the foot of the bed and he drew in a sharp breath when he saw his name embossed on the front. A million reasons ran through his mind and he wondered, if ever it _was_ Magnus who sent it, why on earth the warlock had it appear there.

He gingerly picked it up and turned it over to see a red wax seal with the initials _CL_ stamped on. His brows furrowed in confusion until he realised it was probably Catarina. Alec bit his lip. He opened the flap and pulled out a very short paper. His eyes immediately traced the blood signature along the bottom before he read the letter.

* * *

 _ALEXANDER G. LIGHTWOOD_

 _Co-Head of the New York Institute_

 _This is to inform you that Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago and Tessa Gray are under my care. A similar notice has been passed on to the second-in-command of the Clan, Lily Chen, and the rest of the Downworlder leaders. As temporary High Warlock of Brooklyn, I have ordered the New York faction to answer your calls should you need warlock assistance._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Catarina Loss_

* * *

Clary and Simon shuffled closer when they saw his shoulders relax and they crowded in on him to glimpse the letter. Alec handed it over for them to read and he stepped away from them to collapse on the couch with a great sough.

"Oh, thank god." Clary offered the letter back to him with a grin. Behind her, Simon had the same expression. It seemed that they had no more worries left over Magnus, Raphael and Tessa. Come to think of it, Simon hadn't mentioned Raphael at all even though Magnus had mentioned that the fledgling had been training under the Clan leader.

He wanted to ask out of curiosity as he shoved the letter back in the envelope and pocketed it but decided he didn't really care. And while they thought everything was well, Alec knew that Magnus had been severely injured. The letter was enough to calm his fears but not lessen his desire to see Magnus and ascertain for himself the status of the person becoming increasingly important to him.

"Alright. Let's go, Clary." Alec tipped his head to where she had drawn the portal earlier at his request. He let her go first and patted Simon before going in himself. He arrived in front of the Institute and didn't bother to contemplate on how the glamour reflected the Nephilim values so well or the weight that always pressed down upon him from phantom feelings of guilt and shame that still haunted him.

He marched his way into the Institute with the full intention of sending Catarina a fire message to request for either a visit or, if she couldn't spare enough magic for that, to at least send daily updates on Magnus' condition.

Izzy stopped him in his tracks with a frazzled look. "Jace." She said and she only ever needed to say his parabatai's name for him to understand that Jace needed him.

Alec stopped by the doors of the infirmary to face his little sister. He took out the list from his pocket and handed it over. "We need to place surveillance on these places but no one can find out except Clary and Lydia. And Jace when he's better." He added as an afterthought. "Also, can you send someone to give me a paper and pen? I have a letter to send."

"With pleasure, big bro. The envoys were getting on my nerves." Izzy huffed. "Any news on Magnus?"

"No but he's safe." Alec replied. "Catarina is healing him and the rest now. She sent me a letter." He pulled the tip out to show her and slid it back where it wouldn't be seen by prying eyes.

Izzy smiled. "Good. Oh, and, Jace is fine by the way. He was just annoying everyone else whining for you. Maybe he wants to continue on the conversation from yesterday." She laughed loudly when Alec grimaced and patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "Good luck, big brother."

Alec glared at her retreating form for a while. He shook his head when she turned to corner and opened the infirmary doors. His parabatai immediately whistled for his attention and he rolled his eyes before heading over. "Be quiet, Jace. You aren't the only one resting here."

Jace shrugged, uncaring.

Honestly, why did Alec even try? He rolled his eyes again then scanned his brother's body to catalogue the injuries. There was a large bandage around his parabatai's stomach but it didn't seem to be bleeding any longer. The rest were cuts that ranged from inconsequential to nearly fatal and bruises that were well on their way to healing completely. He sighed and sat down onto the chair beside the bed and leaned his head on his elbow to gaze at his brother. "What happened?"

Jace frowned and opened his mouth. A thought visibly flitted through his mind and he closed his mouth again before opening it again with a strong look that Alec couldn't decipher. "The blonde dude with Valentine got me." He said evenly.

"Right." Alec blinked and leaned back on the chair. "Same guy who stabbed Magnus." He heard his brother yelp in pain and straightened up to raise a brow at his parabatai who sunk back down into the bed after the attempt to sit up. Their eyes met and he smiled at the silent question. "Magnus is in good hands."

Jace smiled back. "Good."


	21. Entropy

Hushed mutterings befell the oppressive silence as if to dispel the tense ambiance that had been created over the days of mingled sorrow and stress. The previously unkept home of the late Ragnor Fell had been scarcely refurbished for use with glaring signs of abandonment etched into the vines that climbed its walls and yet it stood proud amidst the maze of overgrown wilderness.

Four individuals exited the rotting wooden front door all covered in various shades of viscous dried liquids and sporting similar sickly-grey skin tones. They trudged along the crisp dead plant life that threatened to encircle and jail them where they passed, each step weighing heavier on their downtrodden shoulders making the whole affair akin to a hike up the Trango Towers.

Magnus stumbled and caught himself in Raphael's arms, his freshly healed stomach throbbed painfully though it was nothing compared to the grief he had finally allowed himself to wallow in. He flung his arm over his old friend's and noted, not with a lack of humour, that the countryside was a shadow of its former lively green glory.

Their journey came to an end at an inconspicuous cave opening hidden from sight through magic and brambles. Magnus waved his hand and the barriers that shrouded the burial site from view drew back like a curtain and together they ducked through the opening. He studiously ignored the pointed glower Catarina directed at him and opted to watch his friends all filter in to the space he had curated in a hurry after the green cabbage's death.

The mere act of laying his friend to rest had taken every bit of strength he had been able to muster at the time. Any longer and he would have been unable to hold off on digesting the reality in favour of not overwhelming his fragile heart that had already been pierced open earlier that day at the sight of Alexander with Lydia.

Magnus pulled his arm off Raphael and staggered to the side for his trouble. His magic shot out to stabilise him when he nearly toppled over the grave. The raised soil was perfectly-formed into an oval-shape and he was happy to see it covered with bright green grass in opposite contrast to the rest of the plant life they had walked through.

At the centre, embossed in gold-letterings of his signature calligraphy, was written:

 **_RAGNOR FELL_ **

**_Former High Warlock of London_ **

**_"Sempiterno quod nulla oblivione delebitur."_ **

_(Translation: Never be forgotten.)_

Magnus snapped his fingers and a painting of his dear cabbage in Victorian-era clothing materialised at the head of the grave surrounded by bouquets of lemon blossoms. (Cat glared from her perch which he, again, conveniently _didn't notice_.) He had commissioned an Italian artist to have it made and had nearly forgotten about it until he received a call on one of the nights he returned from patrolling the streets with Alexander and the rest.

The air around Tessa shifted and picked up, scattered foliage danced in the air, and her blonde hair whipped over her tear-streaked face. Her fingers twitched and the wind died down. She gently pried her locks off her face and primly crouched down by the painting to skim her fingers along the sides of the ornate frame. "You are missed, Ragnor Fell." Her magic sparked once more and a silk charmeuse white scarf floated into existence to lay neatly around the painting, supported by the bed of flowers.

White magic exploded above them like mini fireworks and they all parted their lips in wonder at the bubble tent they were now inside of and at the comfy white bean bags dotted around the small space. "We would use this tent when we go hiking." Catarina lowered her hand and took a seat, eyes on the painted Ragnor's face and a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Makes for an amazing view."

"You two always did like to rough it." Magnus teased lightly and Catarina finally smiled at him. He sat down beside her and observed Raphael stood by the foot of the grave, hands clasped together in prayer and the usual perpetual frown. He leaned on Catarina's side and took her hand into his, a sad smile on his face. "Conjure some candles, Cat."

She did so and a couple of candles appeared on both sides of the painting and flower arrangement along with a flameless lighter. Raphael eyed them and the corner of his lips twitched. He murmured a low " _gracias_ " and walked over to the candles, bypassing Tessa who gracefully moved away to sit on the free bean bag at Catarina's right.

Soon the candles were lit and the whole cavern was bathed in the warm glow of the tiny flickering yellow fires. Raphael raised himself to full height and gripped the wine glass that materialised in his hand with restrained strength. He watched as the rest stood up and, in unison, they raised their drinks to the air and made a toast.

" _Aeternum vale,_ Ragnor Fell." _Farewell forever, Ragnor Fell._

They declared to the small space and then they all took long, gulping sips of the red liquid. A few moments passed before Raphael spoke up to break the stale silence. " _Si esta bien_ ," He motioned for them all to sit back down and he sank into the bean bag. "Let us have a _tepatria_." _If it's okay, let us have a funeral reception._

"Funerals are not for the dead but for the living." Catarina quoted and before them a long, unembellished coffee table came into existence. On it was a feast fit for kings and queens with dishes hailing from all around the world waiting to be devoured. Four sets of silver plates and utensils gleamed under the red haze of their refilled wine glasses. It was an appetizing set-up though that meant nothing but indulgence under the current circumstance.

The quiet was deafening as they slowly swallowed down the food when they were meant to share stories of their time with Ragnor Fell. Memories swirled in their minds and ran at the tip of their tongues yet none of them felt inclined to utter the first word. Tessa's steel grey eyes swam whilst she ate; Catarina seemed wholly focused on her eating; Magnus was operating without thought; and Raphael drank blood steadily from the wine glass.

They were halfway through their meal when Raphael broke through the collapsing atmosphere. It shouldn't have been surprising considering how much the Latino vampire seriously upheld his Spanish traditions and customs. His reminiscing unscrewed the cork of everyone's memories and the tent was filled with chattering.

Candlelight waned over their huddled figures and their shuddering frames. Their breaths came out in gasps of half-hearted chuckles and supressed sobs though none of them crossed over to actual shedding of tears. And it was in that bubble tent that they spent hours on end blanketed by the odd sense of peace – the strange sort of tranquillity that came with mourning, unaware of the time that passed beyond the walls they were nestled in.

For one last time, the five close friends kept each other company.

* * *

It was an hour past midnight when Pandemonium epitomised its name. Screams could be heard from blocks away followed by the din of the loud club music and within minutes, carnage struck by the hands of Forsakens and Circle members. Amidst the flashes of magic, the gleaming seraph blades and the club lights, a luminous portal came into sight and Magnus Bane entered the fray.

Dark-purple magic spread out to the corners of the club and the doors banged shut to prevent anyone from entering or exiting the building. His cat eyes popped out for display and his royal purple snake-skin ensemble glowed unearthly. The music cut off abruptly with a snap of his fingers and then – all eyes were on him: Downworlders, Forsakens and Circle members alike.

"NO! _RUN_!"

Magnus stiffened, his instincts reared up at the wretched scream that he knew was aimed at him. Because he had appeared. Somehow his presence wasn't a comforting thought and instead was somehow being viewed as a terrible event. His ears perked up from the sound of whimpering and he whirled around to see a Forsaken mutilating a werewolf with its bat.

His eyes flashed with rage and the bat disintegrated into ash. He charged forward and stretched his arm out, palm faced outward. The Forsaken flew into the air with a satisfying growl of pain and was dead before it hit the floor where the bleeding werewolf receded back into human form equally not alive. He was too late.

"Fuck!" Magnus slammed down onto the ground, his breath knocked out of him as a heavily built Forsaken jumped onto him. A flash of pain spiked by his thigh and a trickle told him he had been injured. He blasted the creature off of himself and slid to a stand then curled his fingers.

The Forsaken's head detached cleanly from its body.

Unidentified magic sizzled to his left and his nape prickled with foreboding. He darted a look over to see a dagger hit a force field inches from his face and clatter to the ground. His eyes sought the warlock that aided him while the force field melted away. There was a group of Circle members charging his way and behind them all was a female warlock under a strong choke-hold.

Magnus growled. His magic crackled like thunder and shot out like lightning. In a blink of an eye, the Circle members went down, unconscious, including the one that had the warlock in his hold. He ran over and helped her to her feet whilst she gasped in gulps of air much like a fish out of water would. He was thankful she didn't die under his watch unlike the werewolf though she was in dire need of medical help that he wouldn't be able to give for a while.

"High warlock!"

"Amnia, are you alright?" Magnus questioned tersely as he watched over their surroundings. His cat eyes tracked Tessa and Raphael intercept a horde of Forsaken trampling through the dance floor and the powerful white magic lashing unforgivingly to his right.

He did a double take at the familiar magic.

Catarina was a true beauty in a fight; her attacks were a mesmerising mix of graceful and fierce. He had thought that she would wait in London while the rest of them finished this pesky problem off as she always made it a point to avoid the front lines but there she was.

"High Warlock, _please_."

Magnus diverted his attention back to the female warlock beside him. "What is it?"

"You have to leave. Please." Amnia begged. "Please, you have to go."

Magnus scrunched his face up in concern and confusion. He gave Catarina a signal and waited for her to nod before meeting the female warlock's desperate gaze. "Why?" He asked urgently. "Is this a trap?"

"They're here for you." Amnia slid down to the floor weakly. "You mustn't die. The Downworld will not survive your death."

Catarina sidled up to them and placed her healing hands on Amnia's shoulders. "Circle members behind you."

"Stay close." Magnus ordered before he whirled around. He was scoring the area when he saw bodies of dead Downworlders littering the floor leading up to where he stood in the VIP lounge. His fury spiked and his cat eyes glowed even brighter, slit pupils blown. The Circle members Catarina warned about were running towards him like perfect willing prey for him to punish.

They were all drenched in blood with satisfied grins on their faces and he had no doubt that they had succeeded in killing some Downworlders tonight with their mundane-learned fighting skills. However, they wouldn't be able to use those abilities on him. Magnus made a winding motion with his finger and dark ash sprinkled in a circle around the Circle members. It made them pause and they gave the ashes a wary look but ultimately ignored it and ran at him just as he expected.

The new ones always were the dumbest.

One of them stepped on the ash and it erupted into black flames. The fire grew in strength and smoke rose from the skins of the Circle members where the black flames latched onto them. Magnus stretched his hand out and curled his fingers in a deadly dance. The fire wrapped around their bodies unforgivingly and slowly burnt them to the core. He wrinkled his nose when he got a whiff of burnt flesh.

" _You_."

Magnus raised a brow at the one Circle member that hadn't yet been fully consumed by his magic. Only the woman's glaring eyes and curled lips remained open to the world. He raised a finger and his magic started to crawl over her exposed skin.

"Justice will be served. Valentine will deliver you back to hell where you belong, _filth!_ "

Her words didn't sink in too much but they did startle him enough for his anger to withdraw. He was fully aware what an abomination he was to mortals in general being a demon and a product of rape. He was both something they were taught to fear and a by-product of an event they naturally feared. And everything aside, given what he just did, it was only right they feared him.

"MAGNUS!"

Magnus turned around. He had a glimpse of a sneaking Circle member fall down behind him with a familiar arrow embedded in her bleeding neck before he was assaulted by a solid body. The impact made him stumble back a few paces until strong winding arms caged him and he found himself pressed into a leather jacket. "Alexander!" He exclaimed more breathlessly than he'd like and mentally winced at himself for it.

"You're fine. You're okay. I've been worried. _God_ , Magnus."

Tuning out the rambling, Magnus surreptitiously checked the club doors for a breach as he had no illusions about how Alexander got in. True enough, his magic detected that the doors had been disturbingly ripped off their hinges by the angelic power of a rune. Except he knew every damn rune there was in the grey book including those only utilised exclusively by important Nephilim and there was no rune that could have done that. Not even Alexander's energy could have gone past his magical blockade. " _How_ are you here?" He interrupted.

Alexander pulled back and his hazel eyes swam into vision, distressed and panicked.

"Darling?" Magnus furrowed his brows in concern. Meanwhile, his magic returned to him in waves and he sensed, too late, that the battle was on its last legs and being helped along to its end by the usual group of Shadowhunters he was very well acquainted with. He felt a slight prick of embarrassment for having lost his focus on the fight so quickly because of Alexander's mere presence though the thought flew away and his concern grew when the boy nuzzled his neck and clung to him tighter.

Alexander wasn't usually so clingy or affectionate though they had their moments. Also, Magnus thought when the pain in his thigh flashed hotly due to the added weight of the grown Shadowhunter, he'd have embraced this sort of gesture any other time but as it was… He shifted in discomfort and accidentally dislodged the arm around his shoulder in the process. It took barely a second before he was crushed more tightly to the other's chest with the arms wrapped around him so vice-like that he choked slightly. " _Alexander_ –,"

"Let me have this."

Magnus stiffened then forced himself to relax. There was a concerning undercurrent of pleading from that sentence – a sentence he had said once before when he thought he wouldn't be seeing the boy for a while – that he had never imagined would issue from Alexander's mouth let alone be addressed his way. He rubbed the boy's back with soothing circles and scattered kisses on the collar bone that peaked out of the black leather jacket and shirt.

"I've missed you so much." Alexander murmured softly, his soft lips pressed to the cold snake ear cuff. "I've really…" He pulled back and put their foreheads together so their eyes could meet. "I've missed you so much."

Magnus used both hands to gently cup the boy's face. His brows furrowed as he saw the hazels he loved so much swimming with unshed tears. "Oh baby." He caressed the sensitive skin underneath those hazels with the pads of his thumbs and leaned in closer till their lips brushed for a lingering sweet kiss. "I've missed you too."

When he leaned back, he saw a stray tear leave its hazel nest and he gasped softly. His heart ached for the boy and he was chastened for not seeing the boy sooner. There was no real reason for it either. Sometimes he just forgot how slowly time moved for mortals and how fast time moved for immortals in comparison. "Darling, forgive me."

He pushed Alexander's tear-streaked face to the crook of his neck and crooned softly. "I'm here now, darling." He carded his hand through dark locks to stop by the boy's tender nape where he absently played with the stray hairs. "I'm here." He scattered kisses over the expanse of exposed skin right below Alexander's ear when he heard Catarina's frantic yell of his name. The bubble they were inside of popped in an instant. "Hold on, darling."

Alexander's face fell but he obediently stepped away.

"I'll be right back." Magnus kissed the boy's cheek then scanned through the crowd until he spotted the tell-tale cloud-coloured skin and he made a beeline for Catarina – and Tessa. His heart stuttered a bit when he saw exactly who they were hovering over and he dropped to his knees beside the mangled body. " _Raphael_." He waved his fingers and his magic automatically mingled with Catarina's and Tessa's to hasten the healing.

" _Papá_." Raphael murmured barely audibly.

Magnus ripped his eyes off the multiple injuries he was cataloguing to the Latino's face and he drew in a sharp breath upon seeing that one side was disfigured by what looked like a heavy blow from a Forsaken's bat. Those damn Forsakens. "Oh. _My poor boy_." He shuffled closer and carefully held Raphael's face. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you."

"I know, _papá_."

Magnus hushed the stubborn Latino. "Save your breath, _mi cariño_." Raphael's lips twitched. To anyone else, it would have been nothing but he could see it for what it was: a smile. He brushed the dark hair off of Raphael's forehead and placed a tender kiss there then he stood up and brushed himself off. "Cat, let's move him to the loft."

Catarina nodded and Tessa wasted no time in levitating Raphael's body. They marched through the portal with intention and it snapped shut after them, leaving a crowd of Downworlders and a few Shadowhunters facing off with each other.

The Nephilim stood in the centre of a space erected for them by the Downworlders and was a clear display of division that made Magnus sigh exasperatedly. He followed the glares of a few werewolves to see Luke and Clary hugging in the midst of other Shadowhunters. It really shouldn't have been an odd sight given how close they both were to each other.

Luke raised his hand in greeting. "You alright?"

"Yes." Magnus confirmed. "I didn't imagine Valentine would be capable of creating this many Shadowhunters and Forsakens in such a short period of time." He stalked over to the nearest Circle member he had knocked unconscious and cast his magic to drop the body into his newly-created lab. Another spell sent the rest of the unconscious Circle members to Lydia's office along with a note. "Has he stopped terrorising mundanes with the Downworlders he experimented with?"

"No, he hasn't. We had to do damage control at a mall earlier today." Alexander informed.

Luke nodded in agreement. "He's also started to attack Downworlder spots. Pandemonium isn't the first this week. He attacked the Hunter's Moon two days ago."

"Casualties?"

"My second-in-command, Maia." Luke frowned. "She got hurt but she's all healed now."

"She was the target?"

"Much like you tonight." Luke pointed out.

"Yes…" Magnus had been watching Alexander in his peripheral view so he saw the change in the boy's form at that information. He smiled in content when the boy moved over to assume a protective stance beside him and nearly outright grinned when some Downworlders looked scandalised. "My own people told me to leave for my own safety when I arrived."

Luke grimaced.

"I'll tell you once, Downworlders," Magnus raised his voice. "We are here to protect you, not be protected. We are here to lead you, not to cower in the shadows in times of danger. You may run but we may not. It has been a long night, take your dead and return to your homes. Remember that there is safety in numbers."

"I'll go as well."

"Wait." Magnus stopped the alpha werewolf. "Pandemonium's protection is the strongest among all the Downworlder spots. We're going to have to assume that they can get past the wards at Jade Wolf, Praetor House and Dumort as well."

"When can you fix the wards?" Luke asked.

"I'll need a few days to deal with it. In the meantime, I need to ask you for a favour." Magnus waited for a nod before he continued. "The vampires will be the easiest target during daylight hours. Could you to assign some of your werewolves to protect them?"

"I won't promise anything but I'll talk to the pack."

"That's all I can ask for, Luke. Thank you."

The alpha werewolf gave a curt nod, hugged Clary goodbye then walked away.

Magnus nodded in satisfaction for his work done for the day. He turned to the only other occupants of his club: the Shadowhunters – and the dead bodies but they didn't count. "I always look for a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to announce my return but this was too much even for me." He raised his arms up to the air and the wards around Pandemonium activated. "That would deny anyone access into this club until I fix this place up." He wrinkled his nose at the mess and eyed the Shadowhunters watching him with half-smiles. "I wouldn't mind the help."

"Oooh!" Isabelle livened up and her eyes started to sparkle. She latched onto a disgruntled Jace. "We'd love to!"

Clary tilted her head with a thoughtful, conflicted expression. "I could paint your walls..." She eyed the dead bodies on the floor, her face unchanging. "Does this mean the Institute isn't safe either?"

"I'm afraid so."

Alexander made a noise. "Lydia must be notified."

"I'll inform Lydia." Isabelle offered. "You'll go with Magnus, right?"

"Yes." Alexander paused. "That's alright, right, Magnus?"

"That was my plan all along," Magnus leant onto the boy's strong chest and blinked up at the boy's gorgeous hazel eyes. He relished in the rare blush that spread on Alexander's sharp cheekbones and pale cheeks. Jace's gagging from behind only served to heighten the pleasure. " _Sweetness_."

* * *

Enhanced hearing ensured that upon stepping foot into the loft, Alec heard every gruesome sound that came with a ravenous vampire gurgling blood from plastic packs. It was spilling everywhere – the pillows, blankets, couch and even the carpet. He almost winced on Magnus' behalf for the horrific state the living room was becoming.

The warm hand in his slipped away from him and it was almost as if Magnus' touch was the stopper to his bubbling insecurities and with the solid grounding hold gone, his untamed and wild thoughts made him stagger where he stood. After his fretful two weeks then having seen Raphael be tended to so caringly by Magnus, he had expected to feel the usual: jealous, envious or even angry.

But the only thing he felt was defeated. He was at his limit's end – with everything. Especially Raphael.

Throughout his growing relationship with Magnus, he always felt the vampire's presence. Before their first date, Magnus was at the Dumort for whatever reason. Then, Magnus had been captured by Camille while roaming the dock with Raphael. There was also the little detail of Raphael's touch gaining a reaction from a catatonic Magnus when all of his tries didn't.

And the huge factor that Raphael knew so much about Magnus that he couldn't possibly begin to catch up on that wealth of personal, intimate knowledge. If he even could, being a mortal with limited time.

He remembered when Magnus had specifically instructed Izzy, Clary and him to delegate negotiations with Raphael over and the time there had been a full-frontal attack on Dumort and Magnus didn't give two shits about the danger because he had to help the Downworlders though Alec translated it as: _Raphael's in danger_.

Oh, and he would never forget when he had been told to _move_ by the damn vampire so Raphael could carry Magnus to the loft – _the nerve_ – and how Raphael had been too close to Magnus for comfort when he arrived at the loft weeks after that because Jace had said Magnus had been injured.

And really, knowing the blasted vampire had tended to Magnus' wound instead of him had stung more than the fact that Magnus rescued Jace and omitted information from him. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Ever. He had Nephilim pride for a reason.

Then, just when he had made peace with the fact that Raphael and Magnus would meet up frequently because of the Downworlder alliance – never mind the plain jacket he saw in the loft living room and suspected was Raphael's –, he found out that Magnus had left the Institute to go see Raphael while he was unconscious from a severe injury.

He wasn't even spared the pain during war and had to watch Magnus and Raphael be intimate and fight _together._ He had to depend on _their_ close bond when Magnus had been stabbed because Alec didn't have a deep enough connection with Magnus yet to decipher the warlock's intentions without words. He couldn't have cared less during the time, true, but he had had days on end to mull over that scene and the fact that Raphael got to be with Magnus during recovery instead of him.

And damn, that really wasn't fair, was it?

"Alexander?"

Alec startled when Magnus shook his shoulder and peered at him from an inch away. "Uh." His eyes darted around; they were the only ones left in the living room. He could spy Simon's retreating back as the fledgling carried an unconscious Raphael away. "Sorry. I was thinking too hard."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alec half-smiled at the cute happy smile directed at him and felt a twinge of regret that he would have to see it go but they needed to talk. He had to lay it all out for Magnus or he would always have this worry niggling at the back of his mind and that wouldn't do. Especially because he wanted to further their relationship and he couldn't do that with the doubts his insecurity was creating. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, darling."

"It's a… long conversation." Alec took the other's hands into his and led them both to the pit sectional couch set before the open balcony doors. It was comfy, had a great view and most importantly, was not the couch Raphael bled on. He stretched his legs along the soft leather and pulled Magnus along to do the same beside them.

They were squished together on the small L-shape part of the furniture and it was cosy.

"Well then, darling, before we start, I should order us some dinner. What would you like?"

"Whatever you want."

Magnus pulled out his phone. "Any preference?"

"How about," Alec offered his hand and waited until the other accepted the offer to hold hands. "You order what you usually do so I get the Magnus Bane lazy night dinner experience?"

"There's a trademark. A lazy night calls for Chinese."

"Chinese it is."

Magnus typed on his phone and after a few flourishes, he tossed his phone to the side. "I'm all yours."

"That's a relief." Alec found himself saying. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on the back of the other's hand. "I wanted," He lowered their hands and met Magnus' gaze. "To ask about Raphael."

"Raphael?"

"Before we get into that," Alec shuffled to lean on the arm of the couch so that they were facing each other with their intertwined hands between them occupying the tiny space he had left in his move. "I want to know what happened after the ship exploded."

Magnus licked his lips. "I woke up in London after two days. We had business to do there so we stayed but then my precious club was attacked."

"Oh." Alec had a very good idea what that 'business' was. "How… Are you okay?"

"You know." Magnus smiled faintly. "I don't think I'll ever be okay with his death. All I can do is accept it and move on; to take only the memories and leave the pain behind."

Alec nodded, trying to understand the depth of such loss at an intellectual level since he had no emotional experience. "Have you? Moved on and left the pain, I mean."

"It will take a decade perhaps before I can hope to move on." Magnus looked at him from behind thick black lace-like lashes. "Don't worry about me, darling. I'm fine."

"That's not going to happen. I worry because I care, Magnus, therefore I'll always worry." Alec scratched at his cheek. "I've been told being a worrier is in my nature." He confided abashedly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"For what, darling?"

"Whenever my siblings need comforting, they tell me what they need from me." Alec shrugged. "Jace is predictable; he always wants to go out for a hunt. Max is predictable too. We'd either read comic books or bake sweets." He quirked his lips up at the memory that popped up in his mind of Max stood on a stool in the kitchen reading a brownie recipe out loud so he could follow the instructions. "Izzy though… She asks for different things depending on her mood but it always has something to do with fashion." He deadpanned. "Shopping usually."

Magnus chuckled lightly. "You." He leaned over with a wide smile. "Just you, Alexander, with me is all the comfort I need."

"Oh." Alec felt his cheeks burn. He absently wondered if he should start getting used to blushing like an adolescent again since Magnus seemed able to coax it out of him quite often. "Happy to please." He bit his lip and eventually the light atmosphere dropped off. "Thank you for healing Jace."

"You don't need to thank me for saving the people you love, Alexander."

"Still. Thank you."

Magnus' eyes crinkled as he smiled. "You're welcome." He tilted his head. "You young Nephilim are so vastly different to the generations before you. You're all so very generous with your gratitude to people like me."

"Don't say it like that." Alec frowned. "What exactly is 'people like you'? People who are amazing and gifted and talented, who help those in need in times of need? Because if that's not it, then I don't want to hear you referring to yourself as if you're lesser than me or my sister or anyone else."

"So vastly different." Magnus repeated, his smile gentler.

"Being a Downworlder is not – it's a label. That's all it is. An unnecessary divisive label that does not dictate anything."

Magnus' eyes were soft, soft and fond. "I know, darling."

Alec licked his lips and straightened up. "So, um," He dug his free hand into the soft leather beneath him and his body tensed for a fight – not a verbal one with Magnus rather with himself. Laying out his insecurities, his vulnerabilities, was something he was taught very long and hard not to do but this was Magnus and he had to. He really did. "Who is Raphael to you?"

"Before I answer that, why do you ask?"

"Because it bothers me that he's so present in our relationship." Alec fisted his free hand, careful to ensure the hand he had twined with the other remained relaxed. "You're always with him and he's always there. He knows you. Well. Extremely well to a level I cannot hope to reach. And it bothers me, Magnus, because – it bothers me."

"Alexander, look at me."

Alec stiffened. He caught himself with his eyes looking straight at his legs, unknowing when he had stopped meeting Magnus' gaze, and he did as he was told. He met those glamoured chocolate brown eyes and wondered, for the first time, whether the lack of cat eyes was a sign of distance or distrust.

"I took Raphael in when he first turned while under a request from his _mamá_." Magnus tapped his coloured nails against the couch in a distracting manner. "I taught him many things over his first decade as a vampire and I continue to guide him. In a way, I am his father and he my son and _that_ , Alexander, is the deepest depth of our relationship."

"A son?" Alec repeated to himself. That meant… That meant Raphael and Magnus' bond was incalculably deep, something he mustn't compete with. It meant that he had to get the vampire's approval. Maybe? "I'll just… wrap my head around that later." He shared a tentative smile with Magnus and melted back onto the couch. "A son, huh? Never would have guessed."

"Don't mention it to Raphael. He doesn't like admitting to it most days."

Alec felt personally affronted on the warlock's behalf. "Why not?"

"Besides his pride?" Magnus snorted. "He doesn't want his strong image to be damaged."

"You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec stated plainly. "It would enhance his strong image to have you back him."

"Darling, it wouldn't be a partnership so much as Raphael being my baby boy."

"Oh."

Magnus hummed. "I don't mind. The less people know, the lesser the chance he'd be used against me."

"I can understand that." Alec cocked his head to the side and looked out the balcony doors. "My parents would use my siblings as a way to coerce me when I didn't want to do something for them."

"Darling, that's awful."

"Yeah." Alec soughed. "I've always wondered whether they could love us _and_ treat us like pawns to a chess game they were playing at the same time."

"In their own way, I'm sure they do." Magnus assured. "It's just that sometimes humans get caught up with their own concerns that they forget to look beyond themselves."

"That makes sense but it's not a good excuse."

"Never said it was an excuse, darling."

"Will they ever see _us_?"

"Sometimes," Magnus started slowly. "A person has to lose what is important to them before they see sense."

"They've already lost us."

"Have hope, darling. They could be rethinking their actions as we speak."

Alec spied airplane lights blinking in the sky. "Let's not talk about it."

"Of course, let's cease that topic." Magnus waved his hand as if he was batting away a fly. "Is there anyone else?"

"What?"

"I meant, other than Raphael, is there anyone else bothering you?"

Alec flicked his eyes from the sky to his boots. "Not exactly." He mumbled then he sighed and lifted his eyes to meet Magnus'. "It's not any one person, you understand? It's… your vast past. It's that chasm between you and me. I feel it with everything because we're different but I'm mostly bothered about your… experience or my lack thereof." He rolled his eyes at himself and kept his gaze at the ceiling. It was maroon and he didn't notice that before. "It shouldn't matter. I can't help it."

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. "Will a person who mastered the sword be able to use the same techniques with a dagger?"

"What?" Alec lowered his gaze to catch brown ones and tilted his head in confusion.

"Humour me, Alexander."

"Um." Alec furrowed his brows. "Daggers require different techniques to swords. While there are general similarities –," He paused when the other's finger hovered over his lips and obediently closed his mouth.

"Imagine people as weapons, Alexander. I am the wielder and you are a weapon that I have never encountered before. Just because I've successfully been with a number of people in the past does not mean I will be able to expertly establish a relationship with you. There is no way to ensure two people work as there is no two persons who are the same."

"I can understand that." Alec crumpled his pants in his hand and shrugged. "That still doesn't change the fact that you are generally more skilled and less lost with this whole relationship thing because using your example, I haven't used any weapon."

"And so I am the experienced and you the observer because you are not my student and there's no such thing as an expert. Except that, while I have encountered many blades in my lifetime, you are a bow and arrow. A type of weapon so far from my range of experience that my experience means nothing at all."

Alec thought back in his younger days when he first started his training on his weapon of choice. The frustration, the inescapable fear of not being good enough, the anger at himself – "Which means, essentially, that we both don't know what we're doing and you only carry the illusion of being more experienced. And that brings you more frustration and pressure than good."

"Precisely." Magnus tipped his chin. "I am as lost and I am as afraid as you. Those symptoms I described to you before, Alexander, they are what I feel. And I am as overwhelmed as you if not more so because of everything I have already experienced. You evoke in me an emotion so much stronger than anything I've ever felt in the entirety of my immortal life. When we met, I barely knew you and yet I was so caught by you. I cared about you intensely, I bared myself to you, and I couldn't bear to lose you.

"All that before you kissed me at your wedding. I don't know what I did to deserve that then and I don't know where I stand or where I factor in your life now. Am I a new toy to play with or a crucible to overcome? Meeting me must have been akin to an angel appearing in the Institute. A shock but also not quite an impossibility. An unknown obstacle that is terrifying and yet altogether intriguing. Maybe."

Alec gave a sharp glare. "Don't call yourself a toy or a crucible or an obstacle. You are none of those. You are Magnus Bane."

"So glad you know who I am, darling." Magnus' lips were quirked up, smile on the side of teasing.

" _Magnus_."

"Settle down, my sweet."

Alec laid his elbow on his lap and leant his face on his palm. "I'm settled." He said rather petulantly.

"All my experience doesn't mean anything because you are you, Alexander."

"I understand what you're saying but it'll take some time before I stop feeling so inadequate beside you." Alec drummed his fingers on his jaw. "Meeting you _was_ a shock mostly because a lot came out of nowhere. It didn't make any sense but it also felt right."

"I've learned that sometimes things don't make sense, Alexander. It just is what it is."

"I know." Alec smiled softly. "I learned that from you."

"Did you now?" Magnus raised his brows.

"Everyday."

Magnus leaned forward, a wide tight-lipped smile on his lips. "How so?"

"You remind me every single day that even though I don't know where or how my feelings for you started, it doesn't matter because it feels right and they are what they are. And what they are gave me you."

"You continue to surprise me, Alexander." Magnus' eyes sparkled brightly.

Alec bit his lip, his cheeks burning slightly from his earlier confession. "In good ways, I hope."

"Always." Magnus leaned in closer and tipped his head forward to land a chaste kiss. "Always."

* * *

Faint murmurs travelled down from the entrance hall, fuzzy to the ears, as Alec neatly arranged the placement of the tableware. There was only one thing missing and he went to the kitchen to look into the open cupboards. It should have been an easy task except Magnus had a vast variety of cups. He tilted his head and with a bit of uncertainty, he edged over to the mugs and grabbed two before re-entering the dining room.

Alec stuttered to a pause by the doorway, mugs in hand, at the sight of Magnus leaning over the dark wood table setting up the take-away dishes. A flutter erupted in his stomach along with the sunshine-warmth inside his chest at the domesticity of the scene. He stood there, for a second or two, smiling stupidly, and laughed softly when the warlock looked up to wink at him. He shook his head and sauntered over to place the mugs down. "Where do I get the water?"

"Sit." Magnus ordered then waved his arm proudly to present the food. "What do you think, darling?"

Alec obediently sat down and ogled the food. "Looks great." He replied sincerely.

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you drink tea?"

"Yes." Alec confirmed and instantly, an elegant glass pitcher appeared on the table. "Iced tea?"

"Cold _longjing_ tea." Magnus reached out to pour the drink into their mugs. "It is a variety of pan-roasted green tea. Personally, I enjoy _Genmaicha_ when it comes to green tea – the smoky flavour always does it for me – but seeing as we're having Chinese, I thought this was more appropriate."

Alec smiled to himself. "Since when did you care about appropriate?" He murmured teasingly.

Magnus simply winked again before moving on. "You should start with this one, darling." He picked up a pair of wooden chopsticks and distributed the dumplings. "These lamb and summer squash dumplings are absolutely delicious."

"If you say so." Alec grinned and popped a piece into his mouth with a spoon. He bit down then moaned when the juicy meat spilled over his tongue. "By the Angel!" He turned wide eyes at the other as he chewed, touched by how good the dish was. "What are the rest?"

Magnus laughed.

Whether it was because Alec sounded ravenous and eager or something else, he honestly couldn't quite care. He was dying to learn about the rest of the dishes so he could bless his mouth and stomach with them.

"This one," Magnus dumped wontons on each of their plates. "Is called 'wontons in hot oil.' They aren't that spicy but they are cooked to perfection in oil. I'll show you how they do it sometime. It's fantastic to watch."

Alec eagerly popped the wonton into his mouth and came very close to reaching heaven. " _By the Angel!_ These are so good." He gushed. "I need to share these with the rest the first chance I get. Our lunches will never be the same again."

Magnus raised a brow in amusement.

"We're still taking turns to grab lunch even though Jace can go out now since we're too busy to actually _go_ out." Alec shrugged. "Lately we've taken to eating in the greenhouse though and that's an improvement to Jace's room."

"Sounds…" Magnus reached out and touched Alec's cheek. "Pleasant."

"It is."

Magnus grinned and moved on to the next dish. "These lamb chops," He pulled a rectangular container over and grabbed the bones sticking out of the dish with his bare hands. "Are braised for hours until the meat can fall-apart from the bones with a simple tug. Those – _flakes_ ,"

Alec glared at the pointed use of the last word. "I know what herbs and spices are."

"Of course, my sweet." Magnus replied cheekily. "Those _flakes_ are cumin, sesame seeds and ground chili. Could be too spicy. Definitely worth it."

"Mmhm." Alec gave one last glare then focused on the lamb chops on his plate. They really did look worth it and he wasn't averse to spice so it should be no problem. He glanced to his side and gaped upon seeing Magnus eat the lamb chops with his hands. Before he could get a word out to express his shock, a torn piece of meat was thrust to his mouth in offering and he ate without a second thought. The heat that flared in his cheeks came much, much later whilst he chewed in awe of the insanely good food.

Magnus smiled over the lamb chop he held. "It's not graceful to eat with your hands but trust me, darling, it's much easier."

"Whatever you say." Alec grabbed the lamb chop with his hand and enthusiastically ripped a large portion of meat off then shoved it into his mouth. He sighed happily and leaned back on his chair with a blissful expression. " _Angel_. I'm going to eat dinner with you every day if I can."

"I certainly won't complain." Magnus put down his food and stared at Alec with a faint grin, eyes impossibly soft. The stare gradually intensified and the grin vanished to be replaced by a pout of concentration. "Darling," He used his clean finger to raise Alec's chin. "Why do you have a scar on your cheek?"

"Oh." Alec shook his head. "It's nothing. I was training Clary and she caught me off guard." He paused then, unsure why he wasn't divulging the whole story. "That's half-true." He amended. "Clary… has been creating runes lately."

"What?" Magnus let his hand drop to the side.

Alec pursed his lips. "It started on Valentine's ship. No, that's not it either. She says she's been seeing runes for a while now but the first time she used one was on Valentine's ship." He fiddled with the lamb chop and twirled it around. "It made the floor crack open. We tried the rune again later on and found that it works on any physical matter."

"That's how you got in." Magnus huffed though it lacked annoyance. "You blew Pandemonium's door apart – which I'm going to have to fix. I don't suppose she created a rune for _that_?"

"No…" Alec tried to look apologetic. "I'll help you."

Magnus waved it off. "What else has she created?"

"Portal rune."

"No." Magnus tilted his head. "We've seen Valentine use that so she didn't create it. It already exists."

Alec parted his lips to a perfect 'o'. "Right. At Camille's when he took Jace and…" He stopped that line of thought and huffed. "How did I miss that? Why did no one question it? The Clave –,"

"Probably uses it." Magnus cut in. "They keep certain runes to themselves much like the Iron Sisters and the Silent Brothers as you very well know."

Alec made a face. "I used to think it was because being one of them is a privilege." He ungracefully picked at the lamb chop and chewed on a piece.

"And now?"

"What's the point of keeping a portal rune to themselves?"

"Agreed." Magnus turned back to his plate.

"Doesn't matter now."

"I suppose not. Soon, I'm sure, you'll have a whole book's worth of runes that not even the exclusive runes of the Silent Brothers, Iron Sisters and Clave combined could compete with."

Alec shrugged noncommittally. He had no interest in filling up a book's worth of new runes with Clary. Granted, the runes she was making were very helpful but they still had to use them in secrecy so she wouldn't be put on trial and that made the runes quite useless most times.

"You don't seem too enthused, darling. Is something wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that if anyone finds out that Clary creates runes she'd be incarcerated?" Alec asked rhetorically without a lack of annoyance in his tone. "Yes." He reached out to interlock their greasy fingers together and smirked when the other flinched in disgust.

Magnus had his nose wrinkled. "This feels absolutely disgusting, darling. No offense."

"I've experienced worse."

"So have I."

"You aren't pulling away." Alec pointed out.

"With anyone else, I would, darling." Magnus winked and cleaned them up with a flourish. "There. Now, what's wrong?

Alec licked his lips. "Nothing should be." He directed his eyes to their connected hands. "Except Valentine. And the Clave." He added.

Magnus smiled.

"Remember when I almost lost my arm?" Alec winced at himself from how abruptly he had breached the next topic.

"I'm not likely to forget it." Magnus' smile turned brittle. "A few more seconds and…"

Alec made a shushing noise. "You saved me and I haven't thanked you for that. …Thank you."

"You never need to thank me for being there for you, Alexander. I always want to be there for you. I never want to lose you – _be_ without you."

"That's what I felt when you walked away with Valentine like Jace did." Alec made a strangled noise when he felt Magnus tense. "I only meant that we share the same sentiments. Okay. Can we – Let's move on." He released a relieved sigh upon seeing the warlock's lips twitch in amusement. "Remember when Jace practically begged you to heal his face?"

"That was Blondie begging?" Magnus snorted. "He clearly needs to work on that skill."

Alec grinned. "I'll pass along the message that he isn't as all-around talented as he'd like to believe."

"No one ever is. But you're close."

"I'm sure you're saying that objectively." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well, I _am_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec shook his head though he had a small, fond smile plastered on his lips while he did so. "Nothing is wrong per se." He started off. "That day, it just hit me that I've been missing out on a lot of things when it comes to my siblings. I had no idea that Clary asked her mom about Jace and her being siblings. Didn't even know my parabatai was agonising over asking Jocelyn. And I tried to be there for them these past few days but… that didn't go so well with all the attacks going around."

"They would always want you to be a part of their lives, Alexander. You're their brother and I've spoken to them enough times to know that you are a permanent fixture in their hearts." Magnus soothed. "No matter what it is that happened or is happening, they love you."

"But I haven't been a good older brother recently." Alec sighed. "I've been so busy with the Institute, Valentine, the Clave, training… you. And Jace! That day, that morning, he breached a topic that occurred months back when I was still blindly following the law. _Months_ , Magnus." His eyes burned a little and it was suddenly hard to speak with the lump suddenly lodged in his throat. "He's my parabatai and it took months before he found the time to discuss things. Things that apparently had been plaguing his mind since he walked away with Valentine." He blinked past the tears that had gathered. "What does that make me?"

Alec took a deep shuddering breath. "And Izzy – Angel, we haven't spoken properly about anything unrelated to missions and patrols since I came clean to her about all the secrets I've been keeping. That was a month ago. Maybe two." He rubbed at his face tiredly with the back of his free hand. "It'd at the very least be reasonable that I'd been so absent with them if it's because I've been taking care of my duties but I've failed on that front too."

"Alexander –,"

"You were right." Alec interrupted, vision blurred. "You were all right to relegate the Shadowhunters with a minor role in the battle. I got angry with you and you didn't deserve that. I failed my people and I had no right to demand that we be given equal say in the plans when I didn't even have enough people for us to make any difference by being there. I've disapp –,"

"Stop." Magnus demanded. "Stop, Alexander."

Alec soughed and hung his head back. "I've missed you. So much." His voice cracked but he ignored it. "I didn't realise how much I needed you, how much you grounded me, until you – It was better last time when I could spend my days taking care of you. This time, I couldn't even take care of you and that - It killed me, Magnus." A few tears finally dripped down from his eyes and he inhaled sharply when a soft hand cupped his cheek. "It killed me."

"I'm so sorry, Alexander." Magnus murmured gently. "I won't let that happen again."

"I –," Alec breath hitched. "I try so hard and all I ever do is make things worse."

Magnus' grip tightened both on the hand and cheek. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Alexander. You haven't made things worse. On the contrary, you have done your damndest to prevent the worst situations. It took Jace months before he finally had the chance to talk to you because you were busy creating a solid case with Lydia to prevent him from being branded a traitor and unjustly receiving punishment. You haven't talked to Izzy in a long while because you _were_ taking care of your duties and being successful at it too."

Alec tried to shake his head but the hand on his cheek steadied him and didn't allow it.

"Yes, you were few in number during the battle with Valentine." Magnus allowed. "But it's because most of your people were confined to their beds in the infirmary not because they were dead. And yes, many of them _did_ die but many more would have been had you not asked the Downworlders for help when demon activities spiked up. You didn't fail your duties as a Shadowhunter, the co-Head of the Institute or as a brother. You did your best and that's all anyone can ask for."

"I made mistakes though." Alec bit his lip. "I made mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Alexander. Everyone."

Alec leaned onto the hand that was warming one side of his face. "Did I tell you that I had Luke talk to my siblings about what my parents did back in their Circle days?" He closed his eyes. "I couldn't even tell them myself. I didn't want to see their reactions. I never found out how they took it either. They don't talk about it. Or maybe they do and I'm just not… present. Like always."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Alexander." Magnus whispered. "It's not your obligation to be the one to break it to them."

"I should've been there when they were told. I should've –,"

" _No_. You certainly did _not_ need to hear what your parents did twice."

Alec slumped and opened his eyes though he kept them lowered. "You're right. I know you're right. Still…"

"You feel bad."

"Of course I do. I wasn't there for them. I haven't been there for them."

"I understand." Magnus eyes conveyed it. "You should also understand, however, that you have been there for them in other ways. Perhaps not in all ways but nobody's perfect, Alexander."

"You are."

Magnus lips parted and he blinked twice. "That is not even remotely true."

" _That's_ a lie."

"I'm sure you're being very objective there, darling." Magnus teased, echoing Alec's earlier words.

"Well, I _am_ the co-Head of the New York Institute."

Magnus winked. "Yes, you are, Alexander." He glanced at their cooled food and snapped his fingers; smoke escaped from the dishes. "You should eat up while we converse, darling. Unless you want dessert already?"

"Nope. I'm definitely finishing all these."

Magnus grinned in satisfaction. "I'm so pleased we have similar tastes in food."

"Yeah. Uhm. Magnus," Alec began with a light tone as he stabbed a dumpling.

"Hm..?"

"That morning when Jace and I had a talk, what – what did you overhear?"

"Who said I overheard anything, darling?" Magnus' tone was falsely light.

Alec popped the dim sum into his mouth and chewed slowly to savour the taste before replying. "Izzy saw you. She said you looked upset after overhearing us talk." He moved a piece of wonton around his plate. "I've been wondering if it was anything Jace or I said. Or if not, I still want to know."

"It wasn't anything in particular."

" _Magnus_."

" _Alexander_."

"I want to know." Alec pushed. "I don't want you upset with me again and me not knowing why. That's not fair and I can't… I won't accept that."

Magnus paused then set his utensils down and carded his fingers together. "I found myself reminiscing about my past, darling. Your bond with Jace reminded me of some things that I didn't necessarily want to think about. Really, Alexander. It's nothing."

"It made you upset. It's not nothing." Alec placed his hand over the other's clasped ones. "What stirred it? What did we say?" He shook the warm hands he was holding onto when the answer wasn't forthcoming. "Magnus, please."

"Alexander…"

" _Please_."

Magnus huffed and extracted one hand to run it through his hair. "I'm not getting out of this, am I, you persistent Shadowhunter?"

"No." Alec agreed with a hint of smugness underlying his concern.

"It wasn't any one word, Alexander. It was an emotion that both of you feel so very strongly for each other that made me reminisce." Magnus explained slowly. "It was love. Pure, reciprocated love. And don't you dare try to conceal that from me so as not to upset me. I assure you, if you do, it would have the opposite effect."

"It's brotherly love." Alec licked his lips nervously. "You know that, right?"

Magnus stared at him, thoughtfully, for a minute or two before he spoke. "Have you ever read Plato's 'Symposium'?"

Alec squinted. "Once."

"We talked earlier of emotions that arise from nowhere and that is something Aristophanes spoke of." Magnus looked at him from behind thick black lace lashes. "' _And when one of them meets with his other half, the actual half of himself, – the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment: these are the people who pass their whole lives together, and yet they could not explain what they desire of one another._

"' _For the intense yearning which each of them has towards the other does not appear to be the desire of lover's intercourse, but of something else which the soul of either evidently desires and cannot tell, and of which she has only a dark and doubtful presentiment.'_ "

A piece of paper appeared from blue sparks before Alec and he grabbed it. There was a highlighted part that he compliantly read aloud. " _'And the reason is that human nature was originally one and we were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called love.'_ "

"Aristophanes' whole speech is about the concept of soulmates." Magnus revealed quietly.

"Magnus." Alec lifted his eyes from the paper. "Jace and I. We aren't soulmates." He said blandly. "The thought that we share a soul is an idea. It's not even a fact. I know because I read everything about it before I went ahead with the parabatai ceremony. Besides, the idea of soulmates –,"

" _Is an idea_." Magnus interrupted softly. "A concept. I know."

Alec took in the downcast brown eyes, the sad curve of plush pink lips and the shadow of tense shoulders. "You don't mean Jace and I…" He trailed off with a slight lilt and air left him when he saw Magnus turn away. He swallowed through the growing lump in his throat and turned away himself when his eyes started to burn yet again. He hadn't known what to do with Magnus' confession of love and he sure as hell didn't know what to think of this.

Soulmates. By the Angel.

He trailed his eyes back and found himself staring into brown ones. There was darkness reflected inside those chocolate pools along with the ever-present light within. If soulmates were real, if they were… By the Angel, that would be worse than anything he'd ever have imagined for the both of them.

Immortality and mortality never felt more oppressive and depressing than in that moment as he contemplated on the implications of soulmates. He felt – finally –, with cruel and terrible clarity, that their lifespans weren't going to hurt just him. And he realised that he had hidden behind the lies of superficiality such as vanity to mask the true reason as to why he was so affected by Magnus' immortality and his own mortality.

Alec wondered whether there had been people who saw being soulmates as a curse rather than a blessing because he would want to know how not to be one of them. "Magnus." He forced a smile, soft and gentle as a candlelight, and tugged the other close so he could tenderly kiss the other on the lips. "I'd like to think so too." He settled back onto his seat, lips tingling from the tender touch of the other's searing hot skin and he repeated his words. "I'd like to think so too."

There was a brief pause wherein Magnus looked at him, dazed and surprised. Then the warlock smiled warmly and openly, brown eyes twinkling like liquid amber underneath the chandelier lights and Alec nearly cried from how breath-taking and angelic Magnus looked in that moment.

* * *

The night sky was empty of clouds and the stars were shining brightly alongside blinking airplane lights. It was a quiet, relatively peaceful night that Magnus overlooked from his balcony. His arms were crossed and leant against the cold stone railing, one hand occupied by a champagne flute. Its gold hued content bubbled effervescently.

An hour ago, his friends had been scattered behind him; Catarina stood by the balcony doors, Tessa with her own drink in hand, and a well-healed Raphael dressed in a new crisp suit that the Latino boy must have stolen from his wardrobe.

They were friends he considered to be his family and yet he had simply wanted them to leave him alone. Had wanted to escape into the slumbering arms of his Alexander who hours earlier surprised and warmed his heart by his honest confessions the last of which being their shared desire of becoming soulmates.

It was a foolish concept, a most naïve wish, a fairy tale. The only fairy tale he had retained as an immortal and one that he yearned for more fiercely after every harsh relationship he broke from. An idea he was beginning to believe he would never experience even in the least of ways.

He had mentioned it, used it to prod Alexander into frank answers regarding Blondie, wanting to hear what he knew from the boy's lips. And what he got was so far from what he was waiting for and yet much more rewarding. Infinitely more precious than words could express. He had gotten an answer to a question too soon to be poised but Alexander _knew_ without needing to _hear_ and that was… that was more than anything he had with anyone else.

There were doubts, naturally. The boy was young but he knew Alexander was a man that thought things over when it came to things of a serious nature. He would have hope and he would keep it. Time would be the bearer of news good or bad and he was an expert at waiting.

They had retreated back to the couch after a wondrous dinner to watch a movie on the television neither of them bothered watching with the volume so low it was a mere whisper. And they drifted off to an impromptu slumber as their bodies turned off to rest after an eventful past few days. It felt safe to be cocooned in the boy's warmth and secure to be held around the waist with surety and all came to a crashing end when his friends decided to wake him and ruin his beautiful night with their negativity, anger and accusations.

He could still hear their words ricocheting inside his mind as he stood there, alone, when he should be enveloped by Alexander's arms without thoughts incessantly running in his mind. But he couldn't. He was dwelling too hard on what had been said to him and he felt as if he had been swept by a whirlwind with no hopes of escaping.

 _"Alec looks well."_

 _Magnus tapped his fingers on the stone railing. "Hmm."_

 _"Almost too well." Tessa walked over to the side of the balcony into his peripheral view. "Considering the fact you nearly died healing his parabatai. Did he thank you?"_

 _"He did, actually." Magnus replied icily._

 _"And that was enough, was it?"_

Tessa's tone had been offensively derisive and it had become infinitely clear then when Catarina didn't speak up in defence of him that his friends were all on the same side and him on the other. It was a crappy place to be but he understood that they had every right to be angry with him though that hardly meant he would sit there and take it.

Still, they made him think hard about the fact that it was enough for him. He was always happy to accept even the slightest gratitude from the boy to the point that it could be considered foolish. But Alexander was unlike any other individuals he had been with before who were all self-confident and self-centred enough to never stop and think how much he did for them. And while it was sad, that made the boy's appreciation, however slight, pack much meaning for him.

Magnus took a delicate sip of his champagne.

Same could be said about everything the boy had poured out to him that night. It was an act that spoke volumes of Alexander's perception of him and to be handed that vast amount of trust was humbling as it was exhilarating. It had been so long since he was given so much of another person that he was toying, quite seriously, with the idea of sharing more of himself – his thoughts.

Because how long had it been since he had last experienced a healthy relationship such as this? There was no way he was going to make Alexander trek the unstable ground that came with exposing vulnerabilities to another person alone. He would have to embrace the unsteady nature of his position in the relationship, the new ground he was chartering, in order to hold the boy's hand so they could go through everything together.

"Magnus?"

 _Oh._

Magnus whirled around and set his eyes on the adorably crumpled form of one Alexander Lightwood. The boy's face was red and creased where it was pressed onto a pillow and drowsy hazel eyes gazed at him with unbreakable focus. " _Alexander,_ " He cooed and walked the length to cut the distance between them. "Up so soon, darling?"

"Why," Alexander broke off in a cute yawn. "Are you awake?"

"I'm… lost in thought." Magnus laid his hand on the boy's bicep and leaned in to place a kiss on the boy's flattened cheek. "Hello, Alexander." He greeted sultrily before resting his head on the boy's shoulder. A wide hand came up to curve around his neck and he released an inaudible sigh as his heart fluttered at the gesture.

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

Magnus turned his head up, returned the smile being directed at him, and promptly used the new angle to drink in every miniscule detail on the boy's face; from the morning glory that curled around the edge of the boy's left eye which he gently rubbed away to the tender low glimmer of the hazels directed at him and the upward quirk of full lips all the way to the slight stubble that scratched his palm as he cupped the perfectly sharp jaw and the – Ah. Alexander was smirking at him now. He let out a light chuckle at that. "I will, sweetness."

The twin hazel fires that were crackling lowly brightened up considerably in response and Alexander let out a soft, "yeah?"

"Yeah." Magnus whispered back in the affirmative. "You've shared so much with me tonight, Alexander, and I want to do the same." The boy's smirk widened into a winsome, boyish smile that was so incredibly charming Magnus drew himself closer to it like a moth to the flame. He slid his arm around the boy's shoulder, veering on the edge of clingy, and smiled widely when Alexander simply wrapped an arm around his waist to support his new position.

"You can tell me anything." Alexander assured simply. "Whatever you want."

"Oh yeah?" Magnus teased though his good mood quickly slipped as a thought crossed his mind. It was something horrible that he had an odd urge to follow if only to push the limits and know where the line laid; seemed tonight was a gambling night. "I killed a Downworlder while I was away."

The light in the twin hazel fires flickered into a darker glow. "I trust you."

"Even if I killed one of the Clave's men as well?" Magnus asked because how unfair of Alexander to reply with a non-answer.

Alexander tilted his head to the side and regarded him for a bit. "Whatever your decisions," He started slowly. "I trust your judgement as you do mine."

"I see." Magnus said barely audibly. His breath had left him abruptly. He couldn't help but smile faintly at himself perhaps in self-deprecation or in lamentation because of how the boy so easily gave what he wanted from countless others and yet he found it in himself a compelling obligation to discourage.

There were multitudinous reasons he had silently accepted his former partners' unwillingness to believe in him as he did himself and it was because he knew it was a dark and dangerous place to be in. And after his first-hand experience being in that horrible position with Camille, he would never wish it on anyone else least of all Alexander. He would put a stop to it now while their relationship was still young and he still could.

He retracted his arms, stepped away and made his way back over to casually lean on the stone railing. The unyielding coldness seeped into his skin and crawled in his bones as dread washed over him in a shower in perfect contrast to the delightful indulgence of being wrapped up in someone he loved.

Alexander was frowning with one hand stretched out. "Magnus."

"Alec _,_ " Magnus slid his neutral mask on quickly when he saw the crestfallen look that overcame the boy's face at the use of the nickname he so liked to refuse to utter. "I do trust you, darling, but you must keep your trust for me at arm's length."

"Why?"

"You have no idea what darkness lies inside of me, Alexander. No idea what unforgivable acts I'm willing to commit or have already committed." Magnus let his magic crackle in the air around them, dark and thundery. "There is no moral compass I cannot cross for you, for me, for my people. You're important to me –," He let his glamour fall and knew his cat eyes shined more brightly and looked deadlier under the moonlight. "– and so I protect those you love but you must never forget who I am."

"I would never forget who you are, Magnus." Alexander's voice hardened but it wasn't in anger or disgust or anything terrible. It was almost tender, really, and that was the most baffling. "You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the most powerful Downworlder I know. But to me, you're simply Magnus Bane, the man I'm learning to know, and I would do everything for you too."

 _A very dark and dangerous place to be._

"Magnus,"

A hand tipped Magnus' chin up and he willingly went with it. He was unsure when he had bowed his head, let his mask fall nor when his magic sizzled out. He wasn't quite sure of anything anymore. "Alexander, my eyes –,"

"Your eyes," Alexander's hazel eyes were twinkling. "I've seen your gorgeous eyes many times before. You never show them to _me_ but I cherished each and every moment I got to glimpse them because I love them. I love your eyes so having you here, showing them to me… Magnus, I'm so honoured and happy."

Magnus stared into those sapphire gems he had fallen for and let the sincerity of the boy's words wash over him. He was rightfully apprehensive to show his cat eyes to anyone that wasn't his friends or himself when he wasn't thinking of anyone's reaction to it. He had been disappointed numerous times over by past lovers and interests whom expressed nothing but negative emotions. Alexander's claim of honour and happiness sounded absurd to his ears. "My eyes are a sign of my demonic heritage."

"Maybe, but I like them." Alexander shrugged. "Also, I know more about your demonic heritage than you think."

Magnus froze. "What do you know?" He didn't mean to sound demanding but Alexander sounded too much like a person who knew more than what the Clave's databases could have. As if the boy knew his secrets. Things that he would never want to see the light of day.

"I know you can hold a seraph blade, Magnus."

 _What._

"What?!" Magnus tried to pull away but then he realised he was stuck between the stone railing and Alexander's body which wasn't about to budge without magic. He sighed. Yes, he thought he saw Alexander's face for a second that time he stabbed the demonic Circle member. He had hoped against hope that the boy hadn't seen a thing from the speed in which Tessa flew the boy out of the ship but alas. "You didn't say anything earlier."

"No." Alexander agreed. "I didn't."

Magnus tried to glare. He really did. "Why not?"

"Because I don't care." Alexander kissed his forehead. "I'm dating Magnus Bane and you're dating Alexander Lightwood. That kind of information is not important to me. Magnus, what does it matter if I did see?"

"As a Shadowhunter it's important, Alexander. Why didn't you ask?"

Alexander sighed. "Magnus. I've always put my family's safety above the law."

"And where does that put me?"

Alexander blinked, his pupils dilated. "Above the law." He answered plainly.

Magnus gaped.

"You are a good person." Alexander murmured. "I believe in you. I trust you. I have faith in you."

"I haven't always been good, Alexander. I'm not always good."

"You've had a tougher life than I can ever imagine, Magnus. It doesn't mean I'll hold any of your actions against you." Alexander cupped Magnus' face with both hands. "Whatever you do, I'm sure you have a good reason. Even if you killed a Downworlder or Clave member while you were away."

Magnus floated a question into his eyes. "Doesn't that clash with everything you grew up learning?"

"No." Alexander replied bemusedly as if the question was absurd. Which. It wasn't. "I protect my family in whatever way possible and I consider you a part of my family."

Magnus lowered his eyes as much as he could with his face held captive in between warm palms. The last time he had been a part of a family was with Tessa back in London. "Family." He repeated softly, a startled smile formed on his lips.

"I grew up learning to protect my siblings." Alexander gave an Eskimo kiss. "Before this whole Valentine mess happened, I thought the law and my parents helped keep my siblings safe so I obeyed and I followed. But I was wrong. They failed me. It took me a while to adjust but I no longer have reason to obey or follow; I only have reason to work my way around them."

"That's –," Magnus scrunched his face in bewilderment. "Fair."

"I thought so."

Fair and highly logical. "Don't you want to know why I can hold a seraph blade?"

"Hm." Alexander grabbed his hand and deposited something.

Magnus gasped when red light emitted from below and he raised his hand to see a witchlight.

"I'm naturally curious." Alexander admitted then shrugged. "Your secrets are yours, though. I won't push and the few I know, I will keep safe." The boy plucked the witchlight from his hand and tucked it away. "This is a great example of knowledge I haven't told anyone because it _is_ curious and I don't want to know what the Clave will do if they find out."

 _That_ triggered a memory. "Wait. Don't tell me it's my secrets that you're keeping from Izzy?"

Alexander looked at him.

"She's your sister, darling!" Magnus didn't sound hysterical. Hysteria is not something the High Warlock of Brooklyn would ever succumb to but he was starting to get a _very_ clear picture of what he meant to Alexander and how much the boy had been protecting him and it was – not alarming _per se_ but. Well. It was. Though mostly, he just didn't know what to _think_ about the whole thing. "She's your family."

"I know." Alexander frowned. "I don't keep everything anymore. I just don't get into the details."

"Isabelle is your sister. Darling, won't she be mad at you for not trusting her?"

Alexander smiled. "I told all of them that it's not about trust. It's about risks. The higher the number of people who know things they shouldn't, the higher the risks. They all understand and they're all fine with not knowing the details. Everything is fine."

 _Everything is not fine._ "They don't have any ill feelings at all?"

"They care about you as well, Magnus. They won't risk you either." Alexander explained simply.

"Oh." Magnus licked his dry lips. "That's – I didn't know I meant so much to all of you."

"We may not show it very well but we would go to Hell for you, Magnus. You're family."

Magnus let out a laugh. "Hell, huh? That would endanger your family, Alexander." He meant it as a joke but Alexander became serious-like.

"We would still do it because you're important. You're not any less important than the rest. No one is any less important than someone else. That's what family is."

"I don't know what to say." Magnus confessed. He was overwhelmed. "I would… I would go to Hell for all of you too, Alexander."

"I know." Alexander smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

 _"Are you willing to die for Alec?"_

 _Magnus hung his head back slightly and leant more fully onto the balcony railing. "Oh, Tessa."_

 _"Are you?"_

 _"I love him."_

 _Catarina's eyes turned almost pitying. "Magnus, love is not a magic word. It doesn't excuse you nor is it a blanket reason for anything."_

Magnus fluttered his eyelashes and stared up into the teasing swirling hazels before him. " _Alexander,_ " He exclaimed quietly with an upward quirk to his lips. "I appreciate you thinking so well of me, darling, but I'd be remiss to fail warning you that doing so is both wondrously flattering and woefully perilous."

"I'd say the same to you." Alexander returned with devastating plainness. "You've endangered yourself far more times than I have for you. I know it's more than thinking well of me but that _is_ a large factor, isn't it?"

"It is certainly one of the reasons I love you."

Alexander flashed a half-smile that faltered into a sad frown. "Your love is quite destructive."

"Destructive." Magnus raised his brows. "Are you speaking of the saying 'to love is to destroy' by any chance?"

"'To love is to destroy.' And 'to be loved is to be destroyed.' I don't really see much of a difference being the lover or the loved."

Magnus hummed and eyed the boy before him. "Are you saying that whether I am the loved or the lover, it has a destructive effect on me, Alexander?"

"I am not a philosophical person, Magnus."

"That is true. So tell me what you were trying to say before I swung the conversation sideways." Magnus took a sip of his neglected champagne. "My love is destructive..?"

" _Quite_ destructive; the distinction is important to me." Alexander insisted. "And you should know I don't mean it in a bad way. My siblings know I sacrifice myself for them enough times so I understand where you're coming from and because of you, I understand where my siblings are coming from too."

Magnus wet his lips. "Where are they coming from?"

"Lots of ways. Where do I start?" Alexander kid with a grin. "You're important to me, Magnus. I don't want to always fear that you'll be in danger – for whatever reason. I want you to be safe. I _need_ you to always be safe. That's where _I'm_ coming from."

 _"I know where to draw the line." Magnus turned around to face the glittering Brooklyn city. "I have much reason to remain breathing and one of them is currently sleeping on my couch."_

 _"Once upon a time, you said the same thing about Camille and we almost lost you."_

 _"Camille saved my life once." Magnus shifted his head to the side. "I had more value to her alive."_

 _"You have more value to everyone alive." Raphael snapped._

Magnus felt a fuzzy warmth trickle over his arms. "I will do my utmost best to stay safe, Alexander." He tucked a few strands of wayward hair behind the boy's ear. "Do you want to know why?" He received a nod and bopped the boy's nose. "I have an inviolable incentive to do so right in front of me."

"Me?"

"Best reason in the world."

Alexander's lips lifted into a gradual smile that was blinding and wide. "I –,"

Magnus slid his fingers over the grin and pressed a kiss to the side of the boy's five o'clock shadow. "I will live for you, darling."

"I," Alexander pulled the hand being used to cover his lips and lowered it to reveal a soft smile. "Will live for you too."

 _"Alexander is a good person. Do not make him out to be the opposite." Magnus warned._

 _"Good people oftentimes leave the worst scars because we never expect them to hurt us." Tessa said matter-of-factly. "Alec may be unlike Camille but he will hurt you and when he does, we don't know if we'll be able to pick up the pieces."_

 _Catarina's eyes swam with deep sadness. "We are afraid of losing you. We are scared for you. We fear and that is fuelling our anger and our negativity. We aren't trying to influence anything, we are simply terrified."_

" _No queremos volver a verte con un_ _corazón roto_." _We do not want to see you broken-hearted again._

"Seeing as I come from the same place as you, that's very good." Magnus' eyes sparkled mischievously but his tone was heartfelt. He trailed his fingertips over the boy's sharp jaw, enjoying the slight tickle of the rough facial hair. "What I did to deserve you, Alexander, I honestly don't know."

"Life isn't about what you deserve. It's about what people are willing to give you." Alexander stated shrewdly.

Magnus half-heartedly glowered. This is what he got for dating a Shadowhunter. "You tragically sucked out all the romance out of my sentence, darling." He soughed exasperatedly at the clueless look he was given but his lips were stretched with a fond smile. "You really did."

"Were you being coy again?"

"Oh, sweetness." Magnus patted the boy's cheek patronizingly. "I could wax poetic about you – though I'm sure anything I say will fly over your pretty – however tall – head. You brave, selfless, protective, loyal, caring, kind, loving –,"

"Do you really see all those in me?"

"You ignored everything else I said, didn't you?" Magnus questioned rhetorically with much affectionate exasperation. "I haven't finished listing all your great traits, _mon amour_." He let his hand sweep down from the smooth cheek to the boy's shoulder. "You are the purest, fiercest and most honourable being I've met, Alexander, and you have not begun to fathom how great you truly are but I see it and I want you to start."

Alexander's eyes glistered lowly. "I don't know how." He admitted softly.

"Oh, darling." Magnus edged closer and let the boy's warm breath wash over him. "I will teach you and I will remind you every single day how great you are."

"That's…"

"You don't have to say anything, Alexander."

Alexander shook his head. "I've noticed… That you need a reminder too. Once in a while. Can I do the same for you?"

Magnus blinked in surprise, not for the first time caught unaware in the sweetest of ways that night. "I wouldn't say no." He let out a startled laugh. "Don't do it in front of my friends though, darling. They'll think you're enabling my inflated ego."

Alexander laughed loudly, his whole face lighting up with joy. It was a wondrous sight to behold. "I'll keep that in mind." His laughter died down to a chuckle and a few hiccups. "Hey, Magnus?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I've been meaning to ask –," Alexander bit his lip and his cheeks stuttered to a heathy, glowing flush. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Time froze for Magnus as he processed what he had just been asked. He felt rather like the question hit him with the force of a whiplash. His heart thudded loudly in his ears and his magic shot purple sparks into the atmosphere in response to the overwhelming emotion that was rushing through him. Alexander was handing him one stunning shock to the next that made him feel younger and older at the same time.

A smile stretched on plush red lips before Magnus shifted to lay his grin over the boy's pulse so he could plant a kiss there. His eyes twinkled at the glossy mark he left on pale skin, happy to leave a possessive mark on Alexander's pale skin. "I would love that." He smoothed his hand over strong planes to curl around an equally strong shoulder. "Kiss me, boyfriend." He ordered huskily.

Magnus observed the flashily bright beam Alexander's face broke into before eagerly swooping in. He lapped at the wide full lips on his and gradually coaxed the boy to grant him entrance. Their tongues met for a brief but passionate affair and he was met with an explosion of sugar as he explored the other's sweet cavern. He drew back first to breathe the night air greedily; their breaths mingled between them in puffs.

"You looked at me."

Magnus, still dazed from their French kiss, smiled lazily. "I always look at you."

"You're also…" Alexander bit his lip then licked over the reddened plumpness. "Very you."

"I'll always be me too." Magnus purred, amused by the endearing ineloquence of the boy. He let out a pleased gasp when the boy leaned in and nuzzled into his neck then shivered from the contrast of the wet lips that dampened his collarbone and the toasty cheeks warming his shoulder. " _Careful, darling_." He groaned throatily. "You're devilishly enticing for an angel."

"You're angelically beautiful for a demon." Alexander murmured equally throatily. "You're sinfully attractive too but I guess that's appropriate."

Magnus chuckled as he ran his hands up and down the boy's side. "I guess so. And here I was, completely believing dear Isabelle that you aren't a warm and fuzzy kind of guy."

"I'm not…"

"You most definitely are, darling." Magnus snaked his arms around the taut waist under his fingers and hugged his boyfriend. "You most definitely are."

* * *

It was raining heavily by the time their more serious conversing came to a stop and they had migrated back to cuddling in the couch whilst enjoying the bubble of privacy that storms offered. Alec's eyelashes fluttered a few times and he stifled a yawn, knowing full well he was reaching the point in his drowsiness wherein he couldn't ignore it.

The constant pattering of fat raindrops on solid matter along with the sweetness of fruity shampoo wafted into his nose with every inhale was an effective somnifacient. He buried his nose deeper into the side of Magnus' hair until his lips glided down his _boyfriend's_ – that felt truly great to say in his mind – side and he was able to kiss the copper neck he was endlessly captivated by.

" _Alexander_ ,"

Alec's cheeks flared warmly as he snuggled even closer into Magnus who was laid half over him like a giant majestic cat. A position that was not yet familiar but not entirely foreign either and one he was dangerously becoming addicted to due to the warmth, comfort and sense of home it was giving him as well as the swelling pride he felt from being granted the privilege. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too, darling." Magnus replaced the blanket over them into a thicker one and a few more pillows popped up cosily around them both. "Do you mind if we sleep together tonight?"

"I wouldn't move even if you wanted me to." Alec freely confessed without an ounce of shame that would have overcome him before he had met the glittery warlock that was currently using him as a pillow. He shimmied up more and dislodged the pillow that had been cushioning his back to push it into a different spot so he could tuck Magnus under his chin. "Much better."

"Hmm…" Magnus lifted himself up and placed his chin on Alec's chest. "Alexander?"

"Yeah?" Alec drew his hand down his boyfriend's back and slipped under the silk pyjama top Magnus had changed into before they settled back down on the couch. The skin underneath his hand was velvety and scorching hot, rousing even in his sleepy state.

"You make me so happy." Magnus smiled, his cat eyes sparkling. "I love you."

"I –," Alec paused then he lurched forward to kiss his boyfriend's cheek and depressed the soft skin under his hand as he pressed harder to eliminate whatever distance was between them. Eventually, he pulled back with a slight pout on his face. "I'm glad." He closed his eyes and connected his lips to plush ones. "Magnus, I promise I will repeat those words for you one day." It wasn't enough in reply but it was all he could give now.

" _Oh._ " Magnus' cat eyes glittered with a delicately hypnotic mix of adoration, astonishment, disbelief – and hope.

The last riled up Alec's emotions in a rush. He grabbed his boyfriend by the nape and pulled Magnus down to deepen their kiss though he kept it innocent enough; suckling the saccharine moist lips into his own mouth and letting the sugar of the lip gloss his boyfriend wore dissolve on his tongue. "I will." He promised more forcefully.

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus whispered reverently. " _My angel_."

Something lodged itself in Alec's throat at the weight of the endearment and tone on top of his own emotions. His eyes fluttered as his face was cradled and his boyfriend's lips descended on his once more. There was creeping wetness by his eyes and he shut them tighter, overwhelmed by everything Magnus was trying to convey through the kiss and what he himself wanted to pass on to his boyfriend.

His breath hitched when he felt a wet drop on his cheek followed by another and another and another that he knew did not spill from his own closed eyes. He released his boyfriend's nape and gently wiped away the ever-flowing tears streaming down the other's cheeks without breaking the kiss as his heart tightened painfully inside his chest.

 _I promise I will repeat those words for you one day, Magnus. I promise._


	22. The Calm Before The Storm (Part 1)

Purple hues clashed with orange in the sky, the lines between them becoming more blurred by the hour as the sun steadily rose in the horizon. The colours reflected on the East River rippled prettily and the wind picked up the coolness of the temperature to blow along the populous Brooklyn borough, slithering through gaps between buildings and gusting strongly into open windows and doors.

Black lashes fluttered against porcelain skin and in a matter of gentle flurries, bright crystalline hazel eyes opened up to the windy world. Pulled away from the arms of Morpheus, the hazel eyes narrowed drowsily and a hand came up to roughly brush the last dregs of sleep away.

A moan slipped from the pinkish wide lips and hazel eyes shifted as the body tried to move when it found it couldn't. The wide lips formed a twisted frown of confusion and the hazel eyes flicked down to a precious sight. Finished with its duty, the hand lowered itself from the eyes to card itself into downy black hair.

Alec yawned softly and tugged his other hand free from under a mound of pillows to cup the face adorably smushed against his chest. He traced the cherry plush lips he had many fond memories of kissing and smiled when he felt the barely noticeable stream of air being pushed out from secretive snores.

The worrisome ache he had felt in the days after the attack on the ship resurfaced gently accompanied by the sweet relief of having the one he had thought of so unceasingly being back in his arms once more. "I missed you." He confessed quietly to the slumbering warlock, his voice hoarse from sleep and shaky from emotion. "I missed you a lot."

He closed his eyes for a moment and pressed a lingering kiss on the warlock's golden brown temple then leaned his cheek against the same spot. "I felt like I lost a limb." Alec sighed and opened his eyes to see the sun peek out from the skyline. His lips played on a frown as he watched the orange hues of the sun glint against the steel and glass structures of the modern buildings high enough to be seen through the balcony railing. "Maybe I had."

The retreating purple hues in the cloudy sky made its last bid for vain recognition as it cast its shadow against the people it towered over and a shade of the colour dusted the glittering golden skin of Magnus' cheek who twitched under Alec's close hold before relaxing once more.

Alec slowly let out his held breath and shifted so he could properly gaze upon his boyfriend's gorgeous face. He smoothed the pad of his thumb along the soft skin of the other's bronzed cheek and the corners of his lips curved into an unconscious smitten smile. He moved closer until the tip of his nose bumped into the warlock's cute one. His smile widened of their own accord and he nuzzled in for a long Eskimo kiss then he pressed himself even closer to his boyfriend.

He kissed the cheek he had caressed seconds earlier and bit his lower lip, a slight twist to the expression on his face as he lingered there. "This is the sort of affectionate desperation I felt when I first saw Izzy." He mumbled to himself. "She was so tiny." Alec released his lip and laid his forehead to the side of Magnus' with his eyes slid closed. "I loved her then before I even held her and when I did... I guess it was instinctual. But this." He told himself with a slight hint of confusion. "What kind of idiot am I to promise that I'd say those words back to you when I don't even know how people fall in love?"

He sighed quietly. "I've never _fallen in love_. I love my siblings and Jace… Jace was… I _liked_ him in a different way but I loved him as my brother." Alec cringed at the painful memory of his confusing teenage years. He shook his head slightly to shake the thoughts away. "How do I know – How do I do this? How do I… I don't want to fail you."

The look of hope in Magnus' golden-green cat eyes after he promised to reciprocate his boyfriend's love was deeply ingrained in his mind, sharp and fully detailed. His heart had nearly shattered upon seeing the sheer number of implications hidden in their depths and witnessing the rare moment of vulnerability his boyfriend was so great at concealing.

It was a glimpse into the depths of a young Magnus, full of hopes and dreams and beliefs of fairy tales. A Magnus that had somehow been preserved throughout centuries even as the world beat down on him so hard and relentlessly that a greater man would crumble beneath the painful sufferings. But not Magnus. Beautiful, kind, brilliant and precious – Magnus was precious.

His boyfriend was a gem and by the Gods, Alec would not fail him nor the Angels who had bestowed upon him the greatest gift of mankind. There was also no way he could handle seeing Magnus' broken look for the second time. Once was enough and he had vowed to himself, however hopelessly, from where he had stood watching Magnus leave that day he had confessed his engagement to Lydia that he wouldn't be the reason for that look ever again. "Never." He murmured, his throat tight.

"Mmm…"

Alec gingerly tilted his head back to attentively watch his boyfriend's face. He studiously tracked every twitch of the other's nose, every scrunch of the facial muscles and every pout that graced Magnus' face as the other struggled to wake from the depths of his dream. It was such an adorable and captivating sight that a small burst of affection surged through him. He reached out and stroked the fragile area below his boyfriend's eye in a lame (but thoughtful) venture of easing the other into wakefulness.

He was rewarded when Magnus' plush lips formed a small smile and he instantly smiled as well. "Hey," Alec whispered tenderly, prematurely, to his boyfriend whose eyes were still closed to the world. "Good morning, Magnus." His voice rasped a little at the end though he paid just as little mind to it, more intently focused on the long fingers that were currently curling around the wrist of the hand he was cradling the warlock's face with.

"Mmm…" Magnus moaned drowsily. "Good morning, Alexander." Golden-green cat eyes revealed themselves at the last word and the small smile on plush lips transformed into a Cheshire grin. "How long have you been staring at my face?"

Alec stuttered out a laugh as his boyfriend tapped his nose with the tip of a painted pointed finger. "Uhm. Not long." He mumbled lowly and absently, his focus on the warlock's mark he was still unused to seeing.

"Is that so?" Magnus raised a brow, his cat eyes lit up with the spark of amused and satisfied teasing. " _Darling_ ," He purred and his grin widened even further. "You can stare for as long as you like. I might even insist that you do." He winked conspiratorially.

"Okay," Alec whispered, unable to say anything more comprehensive with his attention so captured by the golden-green cat eyes he was being allowed to see. It was a different feeling altogether from the night before when Magnus had revealed them to make a point. He touched the side of one mesmerising eye and leaned in to kiss the spot. "I love your eyes."

Magnus bit his lip and then, abruptly, his laughter waved around the loft with tones as warm and inviting as honey. "You are a wonder, Alexander." He twisted around to lay on Alec's chest more completely and hummed, pleased.

"Thanks." Alec replied eloquently. He blinked once and before he could do anything else, his phone rang and buzzed against the table in an annoying fashion, rudely pulling them out of the cosy bubble they had been in. He blindly grabbed for his phone and pulled it up to eye level whilst he used his other hand to rub soothing circles on Magnus' neck who was understandably groaning unhappily.

It was Lydia.

His heart thudded in his chest and his mind quickly snapped into business mode. It was rare for Lydia to call and especially at this hour knowing he was with Magnus. He swiped to accept the call and patted his boyfriend absently in a placating manner. "Sorry, it's Lydia." His lips curved into a half-smile of appreciation when Magnus' head shot up with a worried look.

 _"Alec?"_

Alec cleared his throat and placed the phone to his ear. "I'm here."

 _"The Inquisitor is demanding for a meeting. I've stalled long enough and I think they've finally finished their exhaustive inventory on the Silent City after their attack. They must want some answers seeing as we attacked Valentine's ship on the same night." Lydia took a deep and audible breath. "Can you go now? I still have some things I need to do here but I'll back you up as soon as I can."_

"As in right now?" Alec asked incredulously, face pinched in a frustrated expression.

 _"Yes. I'm sorry, Alec, I know you just got Magnus back."_

Alec sighed heavily and looked at Magnus' worried look with his own mournful one. He slid his hand up from his boyfriend's neck to caress the other's smooth cheek, his heart flipping in his chest when the golden cat eyes fluttered sleepily in response. "It's fine, Lydia." He barely heard her respond with a 'thanks' before he dumped his phone on the couch and pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

It was soft, sweet and unbearably short.

"I'm sorry." Alec rushed out as he pulled away to lean his forehead on the other's. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly then opened them to bore into Magnus' as intently as he could so that the golden-green cat eyes could be imprinted into his mind. "I have to go."

"It's alright, darling." Magnus smiled sweetly and his eyes crinkled up slightly in the corners. "Go be a Shadowhunter."

Alec smiled back and chuckled breathily when his hair was tucked back by long fingers. "I will." He leaned in, eye contact not straying or pausing from its gaze on the golden-green cat eyes sparkling happily at him, and pressed against damp soft ones in a lingering kiss.

Beyond them, the purple and orange sky gradually mixed and melded into a cotton pink.

* * *

The sky was a darkening red that filtered in through the half-made glass ceiling of the building; its bare walls, stripped flooring and hanging steel frames evident of its abandonment. Dust particles drifted idly along with the copper-scented air whilst blood trickled down from the body on the odd steel table and made criss-crossing river flows to the corpses haphazardly scattered about.

A shatter of glass disrupted the dull silence with a grunted curse that echoed of frustration. Blood from the vial pooled around a spot a few feet away from the stiff-bodied warlock hunched over a range of various medical instruments and equipment. His magic sparkled around his hands in an almost steady fashion as it came and went through various liquids with less and less success at each turn.

Magnus shook the Nephilim blood in his hands, the contents glowing under the steady pulse of magic that entered it. He was currently unsuccessfully investigating a way to differentiate Valentine's mixed-blooded Nephilim soldiers from pure Nephilim and Downworlders alike would be essential to the effectivity of his wards not to mention the safety of himself, his precious Alexander's Institute and the Downworlders depending on him.

It was a task that was as difficult as it was menial and certainly wasn't supposed to have taken him this long with no progress. Yet he was stumped and not a single creative idea was unearthing itself to push him forward in his task. And he was, understandably, a tensed ball of furled anger at himself, Valentine and everything in between and was just vibrating to unleash his powers for a sense of relief from his frustration.

He halted his work and trailed his eyes over to the stark white envelope sat atop the side table. It looked regal and official as it bore the mark of the New York Institute. The letter had arrived mere minutes after Alexander had been summoned at an ungodly hour to present himself before the Inquisitor at Idris. And if he hadn't been suspicious of Lydia not going instead already, he would have been by the arrival of the request. As such, he was doubly suspicious and it had done nothing for his rising anger during the day.

Many scenarios had crossed his mind, many possible reasons, but none of them quelled the foreboding feeling that had latched onto his heart the moment he created a portal to Idris for Alexander and had grown exponentially since. He'd have called in advance to any number of the high ranking Lightwoods he was well-acquainted with for any information at all but, by luck or unfortunate planning, none of the usual Shadowhunters he mingled with were in the country or contactable and he supposed he'd have Lydia to thank for.

Ah, Lydia. Magnus wondered what she was up to going through painstaking efforts to make sure he was alone and without possible support for their meeting. And what a meeting it would be, he thought sourly, as Maryse Lightwood would be in attendance as well. Perhaps it wasn't Lydia's fault at all and Maryse had somehow managed to pull some strings over and under her children and Lydia's heads.

It wouldn't be the first time and nor would it be the last. He was far from the naiveté required of such luxurious thinking. And, in any case, he was sparse of any luxury that wasn't material for better or worse. He always thought it was for the worse. More likely one in the long list of curses brought upon by the unfortunate reason behind his birth which was something that was always a joy to ponder on.

Magnus snapped the black medical gloves from his hands and deposited them carelessly beside the glaring envelope. He waved his hand over the steel table and the body erupted into cool blue flames. Another wave and the unfashionable – and sadly necessary – slim scrubs he had worn to protect his clothes folded themselves into a neat pile beside the gloves. Its dark purple shade threw even more of a stark contrast over the white of the envelope.

He brushed off the dust particles on his clothing and snapped his fingers to douse himself with a new helping of his perfume. Then, with one last look of utter distaste at the offending envelope, he willed a portal into existence and swept through it without a backwards glance.

* * *

There was nothing comforting about the Institute when it lacked the striking presence of the Lightwood children and the bright-haired Clary. Especially not when at the epicentre of two worlds, one full of life and chatter from the Shadowhunters pacing around their whizzing technology and the other filled with deafening silence and the calculating gaze of Maryse Lightwood.

Magnus wisely kept one foot outside of the office to secure his needed escape route away from the inevitable train wreck of a meeting about to commence. He darted his eyes out of Maryse's steel gaze to Lydia's and levelled a glare at her that he hoped conveyed all his annoyance and unvoiced questions. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"In a minute." Lydia stalled, her lips stretched into an apologetic smile. "Please sit."

One glance made it apparent that the only seat available in the office was directly across that of the Lightwood matriarch whom Magnus was beginning to think was a perfect statute of the woman what with her unblinking and unmoving state. Unfortunately, he knew it was impossible because no one in their right mind would have sculpted Maryse. He also knew that the lack of seating options was deliberate.

The effort to control himself from questioning Lydia's sanity was immeasurable but he made no such move to do the same for his glare. He stood rooted to his spot, stubbornly and resolutely, whilst he internally debated on whether he should put up a protective spell on himself. "I'd rather stand here if it's all the same to you."

"Please come in. No harm will befall you, you have my word." Lydia's sincerity scored her every syllable but it was hardly enough for what she was asking of him.

Still, Magnus managed a half-smile though it was sharp. "Do I have _hers_?"

"Yes." Maryse, surprisingly, answered, looking as if she was working very hard to chew through a spoonful of mud and sand. "You have my word."

Lydia gestured to the seat with a slight inclination of her head in a wordless invitation.

"Right." Magnus cautiously entered the room and purposely left the door open behind him. He gingerly swung himself seated onto the offered chair and turned towards the friendlier woman in the room. "Again, what's this about and why did you send the others away?"

"That wasn't –," Lydia paused and sighed. "I thought it best that Maryse start with you. Alone."

Well, if that didn't sound ominous. "I won't ask why I'm here a third time."

Maryse cleared her throat. "Magnus," She swallowed hard and breathed in deeply when their eyes met. She still seemed as if she was eating shit. "I – apologise. For everything. And," She swallowed again. "Thank you. For what you've done for my family."

Perhaps she was a friendlier clone though that still begged the question of who in their right mind would want to clone Maryse Lightwood. Again, not unless they were forced. Magnus inconspicuously closed his parted lips and stiffly, robotically, twisted his neck to give Lydia the full effect of his incredulous expression. He was acutely aware of the strain he was exerting in raising his brows so high from his shell-shock and he was dimly unsure they hadn't flown to space already.

Lydia was a woman of no help at all at the moment. She simply nodded encouragingly as if there was nothing strange about the situation and it was _he_ who was being a difficult child in front of the adults.

"You're…" Magnus shook his head minutely and flickered his eyes back to the Lightwood's. "Welcome?" His tone was high and flat at the same time which he didn't think was possible but then this whole situation was climbing the top ranks of surreal situations he had encountered in his immortal life.

He really ought to give this woman a medal for making the impossible possible twice. Though Alexander was a single-handed phenomenon so he wasn't entirely sure how much credit Maryse should get for all the times his boyfriend surprised him. Perhaps he should award Alexander with a medal when the boy got back from Idris.

"My children are on your side." Maryse spoke up tensely after moments passed. "I accept that reality because I must. There is no love lost between us. I offer civility only for my children's sake. Do not take them away from me." Her marble face cracked and her eyes softened infinitesimally that it almost mirrored Alexander's when the boy looked at him that night he returned home after taking on the group of Forsakens alone at the warehouse.

Magnus dropped his own guarded mask to let out a slight peek for the mother in front of him. "I may be many things, Maryse, but," He rubbed his fingers together in a showy fashion beside his face and tilted his head. "I would never endeavour to separate anyone from their parents."

He held off a smirk from twitching to life when he saw her open her mouth to insult him by reflex as she so often was wont to do only to close her own mouth with great self-control. It would have been comical were it not for the current situation he was still in. He was giving her a free pass to not bother with civility – he shuddered at the thought of having to do so more than he would usually have to – and there she was insisting on restraining herself.

"What is this, Maryse?" Magnus raised his hand, palm out, to stop her from replying immediately. "I want to know why we're having this conversation and what possessed Lydia to make it happen." He said it evenly and surely and hoped the woman understood he wasn't about to let the meeting continue until he got his answer.

Maryse's face flitted through a few more expressions before she finally settled with a barely vulnerable one. "I do not want my children estranged from me. They are my children." Her jaw flexed and ticked.

When enough seconds passed to indicate the she was finished answering, Magnus sat back and let the sturdy chair's unyielding back support him. He supposed saying they were her children was her emotionally stunted way of saying she loved them. It was less than he wanted and more than he expected; a disgruntling outcome.

He sighed minutely. "Have you ever considered that all your children want is for you to not be against them?" Magnus straightened up in his seat and clasped his hands together on his lap. "Being civil with me will not solve all your problems but that will." He unclasped his hands and spread his arms outward in a suggestive gesture. "You have raised independent children, Maryse. If you wanted them to be dependent on your wishes, you raised them wrongly."

Maryse pursed her lips and swallowed thickly. "No mother is prepared to let her children go."

"A timeless and continual problem." Magnus remarked calmly. "They have already gone, Maryse." He said not unkindly but bluntly. "Though that hardly means they don't wish you to continue being in their lives as a positive force and not another burden to carry on their already weighed and aged shoulders."

"Time," Maryse started shakily as though her emotions were running too high and were breaking through her carefully crafted barrier. "Moves too quickly while everything else moves too slowly." She inhaled sharply. "I'll remember your words, Magnus Bane."

Magnus barely had time to react before the woman swept from the room without so much as a goodbye or nod. He rolled his eyes and gracefully laid his arms on the desk to tap his polished fingernails on the paperwork Lydia was pouring over.

"Oh!" Lydia paused in her work and glanced at the chair Maryse vacated seconds ago. "Were you two finished?" Her tone held a mildly disapproving tone. "She leaves whenever she wants, that woman."

"It was she who wanted the meeting, Lydia." Magnus shrugged carelessly and pulled his arms back to cross them over his chest. "If she's done, all the better for me. The room was getting too stifling and I miss my Alexander. When will you return him to me?" He shot her a half-playful and half-serious frown even as he summoned a portal to appear beside him.

Lydia ran her hand through her blonde tresses and grimaced. "I'm not sure. Sorry, Magnus. I'll join him there after I finish this but he won't be away for longer than a day. That's all I can promise you." She smirked softly and reached over to place her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for speaking with Maryse."

"What is your involvement in all this exactly?" Magnus questioned with one raised brow.

"Maryse…" Lydia licked her lips contemplatively. "Approached me a few days back. She wants an ally to back her up with Alec, I think, but she's also starting to crumble under her own baggage. There were a few times she came close to crying as she confided in me. It's not my place to say but I think she deserves to clear things up with her children."

Magnus shrugged. "Why me?" He uncrossed his arms and settled onto his chair more comfortably. "I hope you know better than to believe I'd get in between her and her children."

"No. No, of course I know you wouldn't." Lydia batted the air with her hand dismissively. "You're important to Alec, Jace and Izzy though so… I mean, she should clear the air between you two first. You know how protective Alec is over you and I'm sure Izzy and Jace are the same. The way I see it, you're the best first step."

"Is that so?" Magnus asked pensively. He gracefully stood up and brushed off his clothes for show then flashed Lydia a sly smirk. "I'm flattered, dear, and I'm sure Maryse blew an aneurysm when you told her that so I'll let this slide. Next time, however, come clean to me. I'd rather not have Alexander be at the hands of the Clave simply because you want things kept secret."

Lydia paused for a second before she nodded in understanding. "You're right."

"My dear," Magnus stepped closer to the portal and placed one leg in. "I always am." He winked and disappeared through the portal, leaving Lydia to smile fondly by herself in the office.

* * *

The late afternoon sun found Magnus lounging at his usual spot by the loft's balcony with a whiskey on the rocks in one hand. He was staring out at the stark view of changing colours and oncoming darkness with the deep contemplative look that had started out back in the office of the Institute but without thoughts that had since diverted from those that rose from Lydia's observations.

Alone and with nothing else to do, he was stuck torturing himself by replaying the vulnerabilities he had laid out the night before with no reprieve. And while he could live with most of it as Alexander revealed much to him, the last of their conversation had him agitated. He was ashamed, in denial – he was unceasingly berating himself because what was he thinking.

With all his years of living and considerable experience, he had one thing to say to Alexander after the boy had promised to confess back and it was _"oh"_. A simple, bland and pathetic _"oh"_ with so much of his emotions on display. He couldn't begin to formulate a response to himself for such a grievous error. Not only did he let Alexander know how much he was wishing for the words to be repeated back to him, he had failed to let the boy know that there was no need to promise such a thing.

He had been so vulnerable and happy with the boy's amazing acceptance of who he was that he had acted like a young, naïve man parched for love and not like an experienced man that knew such promises weren't meant to be said nor were they promises at all but terrible shackles on the person who uttered them, forever to haunt an oath-bound man to fulfilment.

Magnus sighed irritably. "Regret is such a pointless emotion." He muttered as he stared down into the amber liquid of his drink. The whiskey glass shattered under his gaze and he reflexively stretched open his hand to let the shards fall onto the floor. Droplets of blood oozed out from the glass embedded into his hand and he watched them drip with morbid attention; the bright red sparkled along with the remnants of the expensive whiskey that had splashed onto his palm. " _Adversus solem ne loquitor_." _Do not speak against the sun._

He rolled his eyes and all evidence of the incident vanished with a wave of his hand. It was really a wonder he hadn't broken more than he had today with how frustrated and distracted he was. He leant against the railing and closed his eyes to enjoy the dawn's cool breeze brush past his face and rustle his hair in a pleasant fashion.

It was a short reprieve.

A faint ripple, friendly and warm, went past his wards and Magnus opened his eyes once more to the sun's bright glimmer through thick clouds in its descent. He summoned himself and his guest a glass of Long Island Iced Tea and stirred the drink in his hand. "You're back."

"Feeling any better, Magnus?"

Magnus' lips curved up into a slight smile at the genuine concern and affection in the lilting voice from behind that reminded one of falling petals. "I could be better. Anything worth sharing from Spiral Labyrinth?"

"Oh Magnus. What a silly question."

" _Cat._ " Magnus rolled his eyes, his smile not lost. "Anything worth being alarmed over?"

Catarina approached the balcony and settled on his side like always. "As is the times – Everything."

"Ominous." Magnus commented, shortly entertaining the realisation that his whole day had been rather ominous. He slid his eyes over to her pinched face and stifled a sigh that wished to exit his lips. "Let's hear it then." He said wearily.

"One of the warlocks teaching at the Academy has been sending daily reports." Catarina caught his gaze, her eyes betraying her own weariness. "There have been many emergency meetings since the battle on the ship and he is almost certain that the Silent City was attacked on the same night."

A few moments passed in silence as Magnus digested the information. He furrowed his brows in concern and there was something niggling at the back of his mind that he knew was important but for now he replied with, "I said it was too easy."

Catarina twisted the black ring on her finger. "You know what's in the Silent City."

"Yes." Magnus' eyes widened and the thought so far out of reach mere seconds ago came to the forefront of his mind. This time around, he didn't stop himself from heaving a great sigh. "The Mortal Sword." He changed their drinks into dirty martinis and finished his own with a big swig.

The day just kept getting worse.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later." Catarina swirled her martini with an elegant twist of her fingers on the stem of the glass. "That's a worry for another time. I'm more worried about you."

Magnus shifted his gaze from his empty martini glass to shoot his friend with a flat look though he was pleased with the arrangement of her priorities. "I'm fine, Cat." The glass in his hand refilled itself with a fresh helping of dirty martini along with a stick of olive. He smiled wryly at her pointed brow raise and lifted his drink for a delicate sip. "Alexander… was called away to the Clave this morning."

"Surely that isn't what's been bothering you."

The soothing voice came from behind them both and Magnus turned around at the same time as Catarina to see Tessa leaning on the frame of the balcony doors. Her arms were crossed in front her chest and her dress floated around her knees.

Magnus met her grey eyes, inwardly wondering how off he was today that he hadn't felt her enter through his wards, and dropped the glamour and guard from his own eyes. "Love makes a fool of us all, Tessa." He said softly with the full weight of his emotions on every word.

"You once told me that love reveals the best and worst in us because we want to be loved for who we are." Tessa's eyes twinkled in the rays of the dying sun.

"I still believe that." Magnus said forlornly. "It is an unfortunate fact." He flicked his eyes between his two friends then let out a quiet sigh. He swivelled around to stare into the violet sky and found that the sun had disappeared behind the skyline. A small smile played on his lips, partly lonely and partly happy. "Alexander called my love destructive. – _Ah_. _Quite_ destructive. The distinction is important so he says."

He didn't have to see his friends to know that they exchanged looks behind him. "We talked right here on this balcony after you all left. He told me the most terrifying things." He took a sip of his martini. "Alexander has been keeping everyone along with his family in the dark about things that might endanger me. He said that he didn't want to risk me. He then let me know exactly how much he loved my warlock mark, my cat eyes, before he explained exactly why my love was quite destructive."

"Why?" Catarina prompted when a short silence ensued.

Magnus took another sip from his drink. "I sacrifice myself too much in the name of love, he said." He heard Tessa snort and he smirked in similar amusement. "Not that I don't already know. But the point he was trying to make was that he needed me to always be safe."

"You've always told us that he's a good person." Tessa commented mildly.

Catarina huffed. "We can all agree that he's a good person but being a good person doesn't mean a damn thing to me. Not when it comes to entrusting him to handle your heart the way it needs to be handled. Until I find out how far he is willing to go for you, I'd advise caution and wariness, dear."

"You have to know it's not about us being unsupportive, Magnus." Tessa added sincerely. "We're happy that you've found someone to love after almost a century but we don't know him very well and as Cat explained, we're scared for you."

" _'My love is like the wind and wild is the wind.'_ " Magnus blew a puff of air out of his mouth and watched as blue dust swirled in the breeze before him. "I've always been terrible at protecting my heart. I never learn and I don't know how to stop myself from loving. Sometimes I wonder if it's my punishment for –,"

"For nothing, Magnus." Catarina interrupted sharply. "You always belittle yourself in the most important ways." Her voice was stern, nearly reprimanding. "You may be many things, Magnus Bane, but at the end of the day, you are everything good wrapped up in a body that is expected to embody everything bad. You are an enigma, a paradox. You are the best of us and you deserve the world. I've never stopped hoping you would start believing that."

"You always say the kindest things when I most need it, Cat." Magnus tilted his head to the side to flash his friend a smile. "Maybe one day I'll believe you." He felt Tessa's arms circle his shoulders and he leaned over to lay his head on her shoulder.

"So long as you remember my words, one day you will. They are the truth after all." Catarina smiled kindly.

"As for your Alexander," Tessa caressed Magnus' hair in an affectionate gesture. "You have said many things but I can still feel the heavy weight of your soul, dearest friend."

Magnus dug himself deeper into Tessa's petting and closed his eyes. "He promised to tell me he loves me… And I let him." He revealed miserably. "Alexander cares for me. More than any of the other partners I had in the past few centuries did yet I can't help but want more." There was something about the day and the sun that was gone and the company of his friends and himself. He felt defenceless, out of sorts, and he really should get a grip but being here with his friends, he felt safe enough to just be. "I want his love and I let myself be selfish, thoughtless. Naïve. I let him fall into the trap of making a promise he can never fulfil."

Tessa pressed a kiss to the side of Magnus' forehead. "Remember: _amor gignit amorem_." _Love begets love._

"Alexander already loves." Magnus took a deep inhale and opened his eyes to the stars twinkling in the night sky. Much time had passed since he stepped out of the balcony in the late afternoon. "I knew it when I met him and still I… Still when it comes to love, I remain a boy, uselessly thinking ' _si vis amari, ama_ ,' _If you wish to be loved, love._ "And like a fool, every time I am left with nothing."

He blinked at the stars and leaned more heavily into his friend's comforting embrace. "When I'm with him, it doesn't matter that he doesn't love me because he cares so greatly but when I'm not… By _Lilith_ , I can't take it. I find myself wishing for Camille's cruelty because somehow the wounds she inflicted hurt less than the palpable realisation that he may never learn to truly and wholly love me –,"

Abruptly, Magnus stood upright and for the nth time that day, the glass he held shattered. Something had snapped inside of him and his mind was on full alert and whilst he wasn't quite sure what had abruptly dragged his pathetic self out of his misery, his magic had reacted and dressed him for battle.

He felt more than saw Catarina tense beside him and dread washed over him as he turned his head to look at her with his heart galloping inside of his chest. He didn't ask what was wrong. He didn't need to. He could see the blue light cast her face in its shadow and he knew without looking to check the gem of the black ring on her finger that his Alexander was in danger.

* * *

The permanently glowing Alicante city was no more and the implication of what that meant could be felt in the air. It hung like ice, colder than the snow that fell down from the sky, and froze the Nephilim in their steps whilst their hearts kicked up a notch within the cavities of their chests.

A hand brushed the back of Alec's hand in the dead silence and he reached out to briefly squeeze Lydia's hand to give her comfort and to give himself a grounding presence. He could barely make out the outline of the Inquisitor sat on her chair nor the few Clave members that had milled around The Gard, curious as to what would be said in the meeting.

The day was a long one. Lydia had arrived in the early evening and it was now late into the night. The Inquisitor had nearly exhausted her continuous stream of questions and they had been so close to getting back to the Institute when everything went dark. There was a tension in the room that was far more intense than anything he had ever experienced in his life and there was palpable fear.

Despite himself, Alec felt that same fear start to creep into him. Whatever their faults, the Inquisitor – the Clave, the Council, the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters were seen as figures of strength and it scared Alec to feel that strength crumble before him. He took in a breath and felt Lydia startle beside him from the sound.

It was only then that he noticed no one else was making any noise.

Alec grit his teeth and pulled the witchlight from his belt; it activate with his touch and abruptly lit the room with its glow. Startled noises could be heard from the other Shadowhunters in the room which he decidedly ignored in favour of meeting the Inquisitor's sharpening gaze. "We must prepare for war." He announced loudly and clearly, the sound of his voice carrying along the wide berth of the room and along the corridors.

The Inquisitor shifted her steel gaze away unto the Clave members scattered around the room. "What are you waiting for?" She asked coldly. "Alert the Nephilim and prepare for war." They scattered in a hurry to do her bidding and she caught Alec and Lydia with her hard gaze once more. "Stay."

"I must warn the Institute." Alec said softly though he didn't budge from where he stood and simply watched the Inquistor as she descended from her elevated platform to be on level ground with him.

"Your parents were wrong about you, Alec." Inquisitor Herondale commented with a thoughtful tone. "You have the makings of a great and respected warrior. I made the right decision in allowing you and Lydia to lead the New York Institute."

Alec's eye twitched. He wondered if it would be polite to ask what exactly his parents were saying about him behind his back but decided he wouldn't be civil enough in his current disposition and instead said, "thank you."

"You may warn your people but I would like to keep two of the best fighters of your generation with us here in Alicante. They may prepare for the possibility of war on their front while we fight the one in our home together." With that, Inquisitor Herondale swept past them and through the arc that led out of The Gard.

"Look at you making good impressions at such a dire time." Lydia was smiling when Alec looked at her and seeing her calm made him relax in return. "I'll fire message the Institute. You should contact your family." She produced a few pieces of paper from the bag she was carrying and procured two pens as well. "These are reports but…" She huffed out a laugh and handed over a few pieces of paper and a pen over.

Alec looked at the report dubiously and raised both brows when he saw they were from the reports Raj had made quite a while ago on the dead Downworlder bodies. "Why do you still have this?" He asked whilst he sat down on the ground to start writing to his siblings, Clary and Magnus.

"Still trying to decide whether I should impose a harder punishment or not."

"I see." Alec sent off his first fire message to Magnus then went on to writing identical ones for his siblings and Clary.

Lydia sent off her message with a flash of orange and then stood up. "That's done then." She pulled out her Seraph blade and activated it. "I'll go get us some more weapons from The Armory."

Before Alec could so much as say a word, she had gone. He rolled his eyes at their similarity in thoughts and quickly finished up his letters. With a quick fire message rune to the corners of the papers, they vanished in blazes of fires. He stood then and started to activate and apply runes onto his body.

By the time he was done and had summoned his bow and quiver, he had received fire messages from all of his siblings which put him at even more ease. Jace was typically going to try to get to Alicante to 'join in on the fun' and Max was safe with Maryse in the Vatican Institute of all places. Izzy and Clary, however, were strangely in Alicante as well though safe with the Iron Sisters. He breathed out a sigh then sent over a quick reply to his sister that he'd meet them at The Armory with Lydia and to get weapons in preparation for war.

Lydia hadn't arrived yet so he started to pace. The knowledge that his siblings and Clary were safe was a great load off of him but he remained tense with the non-response from Magnus. He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists to expend some agitation and almost made a noise of impatience when he heard steps coming closer.

"I saw Robert at The Armory." Lydia said in greeting as she entered the room. She was carrying a belt of daggers, a Seraph blade and a few more arrows. "Here, Alec." She dumped the weapons into Alec's hands except for the arrows which she deposited into the quiver on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Alec said shortly.

Lydia frowned. "Haven't heard from your siblings?"

"I have." Alec tightened the belt strap to the daggers and secured the extra Seraph blade to his left side before he faced her. "Magnus hasn't replied."

"Come on." Lydia pulled him by the arm with a gentle but firm hold. "Magnus can handle himself." She said softly, reassuringly as they walked out of The Gard.

"I know." Alec replied without pause or thought. And he did but it wasn't like his boyfriend to not reply when he made sure to express his worry in his message. He couldn't help but think of the worst scenarios and his jumped into an even jitterier rate. At that point, all he wanted to do was get back to New York to check up on Magnus and see if his boyfriend was safe or not. "It doesn't really matter." He said eventually.

Lydia nodded as if she understood his inner turmoil and perhaps she did. She had proven to be quite intuitive and they had been partners for a long time already. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if she somehow instinctively knew what he meant. "You worry anyway, I know." She said simply.

"Yeah." Alec paused outside The Gard to assess his surroundings. Shadowhunters were walking around with witchlights and Seraph blades lit up. They seemed to be wandering around with relative serenity and he took that to be a good sign though he wondered how long the peace would last or if they were already being invaded without knowing. With a renewed sense of urgency, he grabbed Lydia's hand and dragged her along as he ran towards The Armory.

It was a sign of their great partnership and trust that she didn't bother questioning why on earth he was going back to where she had just come from. And for that he was grateful – not for the first time – to be her partner and friend. He perked up when he saw the familiar glint of his sister's whip by the entrance of The Armory and he sped up. "Iz!"

Izzy completely stepped out of the building at his holler and she was grinning visibly from the glow of her witchlight. "Hello, big brother. Fancy seeing you here."

Beside her, Clary stepped out and waved slightly. The red head was less cheerful and more worriedly curious while she look around the pressing darkness. Her witchlight seemed darker in comparison to Izzy's as a result of her dampened aura.

"Good; you're both fine." Alec nodded at them with a slight upward quirk to his lips. "Have you two been in contact with any Downworlders back in New York?"

They shook their heads and Izzy's grin dimmed. "Is it Magnus?"

"Yes." Alec roughly ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind that for now. I'm sure he's fine." The lie tasted like copper on the tip of his tongue. "Max is at the Vatican Institute with Maryse and Jace is going to come soon." He reported to his sister who squeezed his hand gratefully for the news.

"The Clave will no doubt be assembling Shadowhunters to protect The Gard first and foremost and then The Armory. They may possibly send some over to the Adamas Citadel and the Silent City so those places will be fine. I'm sure they sent some scholars to check on why the Demon Towers were deactivated as well therefore we may be more useful doing things they won't think to do." Lydia listed off with experience backing her words. "Any ideas?"

"You can't think of that too?" Izzy asked sarcastically with a teasing lilt to her tone.

Lydia smiled. "Sadly, I'm one of them."

"Nah," Alec lightly punched her on the shoulder. "You aren't. You're one of us now."

"Thanks, Lightwood." Lydia smirked at him and her eyes twinkled. "Got any more great ideas inside that warrior head of yours?"

Alec blew out a long breath and squinted his eyes at the moon above them. He checked the map inside of his brain and then let out a small noise. "We should head over to Brocelind Forest."

They all looked at him with surprise on their faces.

"I like it." Lydia approved. "They definitely won't have thought of that."

"Great. Let's go." Alec started walking, barely able to suppress his need to keep moving. He needed to be doing something here other than wait or he would go crazy with the need to check on Magnus back in New York. Ah. "Wait." He paused to look at his sister and Clary. "Jace won't know where we're going."

Izzy started to protest immediately. "Oh absolutely not. I'm not staying behind."

"Clary's going to wait and I don't think she should be alone." Alec reasoned. "Lydia and I'll be fine. We're just going to check on the Downworlders there and alert them to the situation. Whatever Valentine is planning, it might affect them first."

"Unless he's already here." Clary said darkly.

"Like Lydia said," Alec said a tad bit impatiently. "The Clave are going to ensure Alicante's protected but they won't give a damn about the Downworlders. Let's not waste time arguing." He gave his sister a pointed look and controlled his expression when she gave in with a disgruntled expression.

"If you see danger, you're coming back, Alec!"

Alec smiled at his sister's warning and gave her a tight hug. "Take care of yourself too, Iz." He let go and pulled Clary in who squawked in surprise. "You too, little girl." He didn't sound affectionate at all, he was sure of it.

"Thanks… Bro?" Clary's eyes were wide with both awkwardness and the need for acknowledgement.

"Yeah, don't say that again." Alec joked. He patted her on the head and started backwards. He only turned around to face his destination when Lydia finished waving goodbye to them. "Clary's right. Valentine is somewhere in Alicante unless this is a distraction tactic."

"An awful lot of effort just for a distraction." Lydia mused.

"Like the ship?" Alec scoffed with the touch of annoyance he had from earlier in the meeting. "We played into his hands once already and I don't want to do so again."

"It wasn't our fault. Besides, we did significant damage to Valentine and his army. It doesn't matter that he had some of his people infiltrate the Silent City. That one wasn't on us." Lydia soothed.

Alec paused in his steps at nearly the same time as Lydia and he focused his attention to his hearing. There was some sort of noise a mere second ago and he was straining to hear the noise again. It came as a distant shriek, almost inaudible but with his rune-enhanced hearing, he could just about pinpoint what was making it and where. "Demons." He looked at Lydia and just then noticed she had stopped for a different reason.

Her eyes were locked to their far right and she had become visibly rigid. He trailed his eyes over to where she was staring with trepidation and took hold of his bow when he saw a vague outline of a crowd of darkness coming closer. The slight change in the pressing darkness of the night and the demons was extremely slight but with extreme focus, it was obvious enough. He cast a furtive glance around them and saw that they were alone.

"Remember what Izzy said?" Lydia reminded with slow backwards steps.

Alec swallowed and tightened the grip he had on his witchlight. "Yes." His voice was hoarse. The demons were closer now and if they were running, they had better do it soon. "Let's head back to The Gard."

"Count of three." Lydia whispered. "One… Two… Three!"

They ran with as much speed as their runes could bestow upon. They ran as hell was literally on their heels and they could hear the demons' shrieks as they scuttled after them with intentions to kill. They ran until they saw Jace's familiar blonde head and Clary's red head, beacons of colour in the otherwise black and white world of the Nephilim.

"Incoming!" Alec shouted. He braced himself for a full stop and thanked the angels that there were a significant number of Shadowhunters outside The Gard who were heading his warning and facing the enemies with determination. He slammed into Jace's steady form, the air in his lungs robbed from him at the impact, and he took a moment to regain his stability before stepping out of his brother's arms.

His parabatai was grinning. He valiantly stopped himself from groaning because he knew a smart ass comment was about to come his way. He did, however, roll his eyes in advance.

"Nice of you to bring the party to me, bro."

* * *

In the darkness that had blanketed Alicante, little glows of light from witchlights and sparks of red from defeated demons could be seen. The defiant city was being overrun by demons but they stood strong and held their ground. Shadowhunters of all races and positions stuck together in groups and by twos as they fought to protect the grounds they held sacred and important.

A fresh wave of roars invaded the chaotic air and in its midst was a clear voice shouting, "more incoming!" The warning was a terrible thing to hear at a moment wherein the Shadowhunters were already starting to feel the toll of the sheer effort they were using to hold their enemies back.

By all means, they were simply facing a larger scale battle compared to the routine missions and patrols they were used to and so they shouldn't have been so quickly exhausted. But whether because they hadn't shaken off the initial shock of the demon towers failing or because they had been uprooted from their normal lives into a situation that was supposed to be impossible, their chests were all already heaving with the effort to take in enough air.

Alec slid his right foot back until he touched Jace's heel then he fired his arrows through the charging demons without pause. He could see, from his peripheral view, Lydia throwing tiny weapons into the fray and the demons that were dying by her hand. Clary was closer to his left side and he could feel her heat seep through the chills of the night cooling his sweat. She was doing remarkably well and he judged that by the lack of pained sounds come from her.

And his sister was being her usual confident-self, striking down demon after demon with a crack of her whip or a perfect swing of her staff. She was whirling around in place with such precision that could rival his own aim and was doing so with such exhilaration present on her face.

"Circle members!" Lydia shouted from her position.

Alec whipped his head over to follow Lydia's line of sight and saw a large crowd of Circle members emerging from the hordes of demons as well as the horrid sight of Shadowhunters falling to the ground. Their enemies were gaining on them and volume was clearly on their side. " _Angel_." He took a second to fix his aim and started his assault in that direction.

The next few minutes or hours went by in a blur of shooting his arrows until his quiver was empty and their neatly assembled positions had scattered as a result of the onslaught with the exception of his parabatai who was stuck to him like glue. They fought back-to-back like a well-oiled machine, their Seraph blades cutting down their opponents one after the other.

He ducked as a seraph blade swiped at him and kept his lowered stance as Jace parried. Whilst down, he took the chance to kick away a sneaking Ravener demon and threw a dagger at it to kill it. The Circle member before him fell under Jace's Seraph blade and he stood swiftly to take his defensive position back just in time for a Forsaken to come out of nowhere and lunge at him.

Alec narrowly avoided the bat swung at his shoulder with a grunt. He then shifted to the side with a fast pivot and threw his elbow outwards, grinning with satisfaction when he felt it connect to and break the jaw of the Forsaken. He returned to his position and neatly cut the Forsaken's head off with a sideward slash. The head rolled away into the mess of the fray and the body collapsed down on top of dead Circle members.

He sighed from exertion. There had been short breaks in between the long fight that had been time he used to mark and re-activate runes in a hurry but despite them, he was becoming increasingly worn out and he could sense Jace had the same problem through the parabatai rune. There were way too many enemies and they probably had a gracious hour more before their bodies would shut down.

Alec could already feel his consciousness retreat and his body start to act on auto-pilot; all reflex with no thought as his limbs enacted upon the years and years of training that had engraved the appropriate responses into his weary bones. His parabatai bond hummed stronger in response and he could immediately feel Jace's actions with a sharper sensitivity.

He sensed Jace twist and reflexively advanced whilst doing a long point where his parabatai's body was formerly. His blade sunk into a Circle member's body and blood spurted out as he retreated to guard his right side where Jace warned him through the bond that a Circle member was about to attack. He deflected the enemy's Seraph blade at the last millisecond and shoved his knee upward.

The Circle member doubled over in pain and Alec took the moment to ram the pommel of his Seraph blade onto his head. Once the man was down, he thrust his blade downwards and slid it into the body below as a sort of insurance that the guy would stay down. His bond hummed again and he slid over to his parabatai's side to help Jace plow through a group of Shax demons before returning to his position and continuing to fight.

By the time he wiped his sweat and placed a well-aimed kick at an approaching Circle member's Seraph blade (effectively killing the man), he was gasping air in like a dying man. His lungs were on fire and his chest felt as if they would collapse on him from the strain. He didn't have to look around to know everyone else would be feeling the same or worse and he could feel Jace's fatigue through the bond.

"Shit." Jace cursed with much feeling.

Alec nudged his brother with his shoulder in an attempt of showing comfort or camaraderie and twisted the Seraph blade in his hand around. He startled for a second at the sight of a bright blue flash near the entrance of The Gard. He made to shake the image off when he saw nothing else when he heard protesting shouts from inside the entrance of The Gard.

He activated his vision rune and focused his eyesight into the depths of the entrance hall but due to the darkness, he could barely make out the tail of a cloak curling in the air as whoever wore it strode through without much resistance. And then, as if willed into existence, bright light threw relief into half of the entrance and Alec could see familiar fancy black boots twisting as its owner turned a corner. "Magnus?" He whispered to himself.

"Alec!"

In response to the panicked warning from his parabatai bond, Alec side-stepped. Air rushed past the space he was in a second ago as a staff swung into it to beat down an injured Circle member trying to get up from the ground with a broken arrow in hand. He didn't have time to see his saviour, however, as a Forsaken was upon him in the next blink of an eye.

He refocused his attention to the battle, deactivated his zoomed vision and made quick work of the Forsaken that attacked him. The bright light that helped him see the intruder (Magnus?) was still present and it helped him see his enemies more clearly. His brows furrowed as he saw Circle members start to retreat with uncertainty mingled with fear on their faces while the demons shrank away from the lit up spots on the ground.

Alec watched them run away then looked to the side to see who had helped him out and his eyes widened in surprise. "Izzy." A short burst of relief trickled down his body at the sight of his sister tired but safe and suddenly, he was more acutely aware of exactly how worn out he was.

He could feel his sweat slide down his face like water dripping down his body from the head of a shower. His limbs were shaking from the toil he had put them through to the point that he feared his bones were rattling inside of him. He swallowed thickly and trailed his hand down his sister's arm until he was able to enclose his fingers around her trembling wrist. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm good, brother. Are you?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Yeah." Alec let go of her and took a moment for himself to breath in and out. He glanced up and furrowed his brows in curiosity at the two bright white beams shooting into the sky from the outskirts of Alicante. "Yes… I'm good." He looked away from the sky then pulled his shirt up to wipe his face with.

"Alec?"

Alec peered up from behind his black shirt and raised a brow at both his sister and Lydia. They were wearing twin expressions of confusion and apprehension though he couldn't fathom as to why. "What?" He let his shirt go and tilted his head down to see if he had gotten injured without knowing or something only to pause in dread when he saw the ring Magnus gave him flashing in multicolours.

He grasped the ring in reflex and his body jolted as magic rushed into his body. His vision shuttered before flashes of scenarios played through a filter. He saw Luke fighting against Valentine, the ex-parabatais rounding on each other with twin vicious expressions then Preator tearing through Circle members then Catarina with a column of bright light shooting out from the palms of her hands and Tessa with a similar column of bright light.

And lastly… Lastly, he saw Raphael with his second-in-command, Lily, protecting Magnus as his boyfriend stared into a strange abyss in the centre of the war they were in, the light columns above them. He glimpsed a shifting patch of shadow within the abyss – then there was nothing.

Alec was thrown back into his reality with Jace, Izzy, Lydia and Clary looking at him with various degrees of worry and alarm. Disoriented and feeling positively sick, he dropped to the ground, keeled over and threw up what little content he had in his stomach.

The acidity of his vomit tasted more like the salty-copper taste of blood and he grimaced in disgust. He spat then swallowed once, twice, thrice and wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his shirt. Everything was hazy; his mind felt as if it was swimming in viscous matter, his stomach was twisting and turning and he could feel himself oscillate on the spot.

" _Magnus_." Alec grunted and then forced down the bile that wanted to rise up again as the image of his boyfriend flashed through his mind. "Oh God." _Magnus is about to face off a Greater Demon with only Raphael and Lily as back-up_ , he couldn't say. "Magnus –," He broke off and clenched his eyes shut tight even as tears pricked at them.

 _Keep it together, Lightwood._

* * *

Inside the chaos that was the war at Brocelind Plain, a space was carved out. At a glance, one would say there was nothing remarkable about the area except for its emptiness and the fact that it was pitch black from its vacancy. And then they would stare longer and harder and slowly come to realise how the whole situation was anything but unremarkable.

The moon hung brightly above the bloody battle, serene and steady with its light. A whole contrast to the sparks of red and shining holy white that could be glimpsed from the war raging below it. And yet, steady as it was, it couldn't quite shine any light upon a certain black space. A space so dark that it almost seemed as if it was absorbing light unto itself.

Inside of it, stood Magnus looking calm and collected, his face set into a stony-neutral expression. After years of living, controlling his expression and actions were basic things but he had no qualms in admitting to himself that he was having trouble at that very moment because at the opposite side of the abyss were horrifyingly familiar golden-green cat eyes.

He hadn't seen those eyes in centuries and he had a plan to never see them again for as long as he lived and yet there were those wretched cat eyes and there was him in the same damn space. His fingers twitched as his magic rioted inside of him in want to be unleashed and his demonic side reared its ugly head in recognition of its progenitor.

A cold and emotionless smile curved on the other man's face. "There you are."

Magnus narrowed his eyes and his rapid heartbeat jumped into his throat. Whether he was feeling fear or anger at that moment, he didn't know and he really couldn't be bothered. His ears were ringing and his mind was shifting chaotically as his inner full-blown panic reached its peak. Still, he stubbornly kept his calm outward appearance and found the time to observe the other's similar cat eyes.

There were moments in his life he would do the same with his own cat eyes. Wherein he would stare at them in the mirror with the full intention of memorising everything another person would be able to see when they would do the same and one of the first things he had come to both love and hate was his cat eyes' ability to show off his emotions without his control. It was one of the main reasons he kept them hidden under glamour unless he was angry, annoyed, frustrated or feeling particularly murderous.

The opposite was true for the cat eyes he had inherited his own from. Those on the other man's were empty, lifeless and soulless. They gave away nothing and contained nothing. It was as if the eyes' sole purposes were to be there to complete the portrayal of the other's human form and that little titbit was something he had failed to see the first time he had glimpsed the other's eyes all those years ago – probably because he had been feeling too much to notice much of anything at the time.

Across him, the man started to move forwards with those emotionless cat eyes peering out at him from within the darkness. A shiver threatened to run through Magnus' body and he swallowed harshly as the other came into closer focus and he was able to see the cruel smile curving on the other's lips with more clarity.

The vial he had picked up from Moloch's ashes warmed disturbingly inside his inner coat pocket and he valiantly fought the itching need to throw its contents as far away from his body as possible. He flexed his fingers more obviously in agitation and noted with satisfaction how the other man paused with an eye flicker towards his hands though that didn't last long as the other started to speak.

"I've been waiting for you to summon me, Magnus, and yet you never did."

As if in response to the false dismay and underlying threat hidden in the man's unearthly silken voice, the darkness warped and started to press unto Magnus with a slowly building pressure. His hands shook with the control he was exerting in keeping his magic in bay – his magic that wanted to lash out in response to the danger, his magic that wanted to protect him from a force he had inherited his own reckoning power from and his magic that would be nothing compared to the other's if they were to truly come to blows.

This wasn't an enemy he was the least bit prepared to fight with. And, he surmised, he would never be because it would be a fight he would never win alone and even with allies by his side, the chances of victory were slim to none. No, instead, he opened his mouth and with an even voice said, "You knew very well I would never summon you again."

"You've been known to do many a foolish things in the name of _love_. A human weakness that my blood wasn't powerful enough to overcome. It is one of the few things you do that disappoints me."

Magnus nearly flinched at the way the word 'love' was said with such intense revulsion. He could almost hear Camille whispering the word with the same abhorrence and it sent a real cold trickle down the centre of his being. There were many quotes, phrases, beliefs and opinions he had said to Camille in the past whenever she would ridicule his strong relation with love though there were none he wanted to voice right then.

He supposed it was one time he could let the matter of 'love' slide in exchange for not angering or pissing off the being before him.

"That aside," The man swept his hand to the side in a move reminiscent of Magnus' own flourishes. "You have made me most proud, son."

Magnus felt his blood drain from his face at the term. " _Don't_." He hissed and his golden-green cat eyes flashed brightly in warning.

The man smirked in what was possibly supposed to be in amusement yet only came off as cold. "You will make me prouder today, Magnus. Lilith has made a powerful pawn on Earth, one she boasts to be more powerful than Greater Demons and, indeed, my Asmodei." At this, the smirk twisted into a hateful and derisive sneer.

Magnus felt himself grow colder in fear at what was being said to him. For all he knew, he was the _only_ Asmodei left – the _only_ son Asmodeous had left on Earth. He took a shaky step back, sure that his face had a hint of the terror he was feeling with the unknown plans he was sure his _father_ had for him.

"Imagine the destruction you could cause, Magnus, when you unleash the full potential of your powers. Your magic is begging for it. All you have to do is _embrace it_." Asmodeous persuaded with bright golden-green cat eyes and a softer smirk. "You _will_ embrace it."

"I _won't_."

Asmodeous smirked wider, more cruelly. "Silly boy. I wasn't asking."

"I –," Magnus cut himself off when a loud _crack_ ricocheted in the dark space they were in. He watched with horror as the very ground he stood on started to split in the centre and he could glimpse black shadows start to slip out from the cracks. And before he could move to protect himself, the black abyss itself started to assault him and he was thrust into the void.

His body went rigid and his mind blanked. He thought he must have been shaking like a leaf from the unimaginable pain he was sure he was being subjected to as the dark magic ripped its way past his carefully crafted core to nestle inside the very centre of his being with abandon but all he truly felt was the freezing temperature creeping inside his veins.

"You're the only Asmodei I have left." Asmodeous' voice whispered around him, within him. "Lilith can house that brat in Edom for all I care but I won't have some Lilith-blooded Nephilim overpower my offspring."

Magnus gritted his teeth as he literally _felt_ his golden-green cat eyes morph into black eyes. He could hear himself screaming and it was a gut-churning sound he never wished to be privy to again. The blackness peeled itself away and his vision started to come back along with his golden-green cat eyes and he nearly slumped in relief when the dark magic's hold on him disappeared.

He saw sparks of magic the colour of black and blood red jump in and out of his skin and he shuddered at the thought of his very self being violated in this way. He closed his eyes and staggered where he stood, feeling almost as if his whole world was collapsing on him as the whole impact of what had been done to him dawned upon him with a terrible chill. His eyes shot open and he aimed a hateful glare at the demon he begrudgingly acknowledged as the one who spawned him. "I'm not your pawn, _Father_." He spat.

"No." Asmodeous grinned with more glee, dark as it was, than he thought the man capable of. "You're my offspring and I have plans for you."

And then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, the Prince of Hell vanished along with the abyss and Magnus was suddenly thrust back into the reality of the war happening around him. His magic, in reaction to his abrupt shock, lashed out and burned the enemies in his nearby vicinity to death before returning to swirl around him like a dark and dangerous cloak.

He looked up at the sky to see the bright beams of magic his friends were casting continuously into the sky as they waited patiently for him to start absorbing their powers into himself and he sighed heavily. His plan to use his friends' energies to strengthen his own were for naught now but then he supposed it would be worse to allow them to think him unable to use their help for whatever horrible reason they could think of.

He would not be the cause for them to enter the fray of war.

Magnus raised his hands to the sky and curled his fingers in to beckon the magic beams and they arched gracefully towards him until the white light touched his fingertips with such gentleness that he almost wept from the reminder of the opposite happening to him just moments ago.

As the beams started to weaken into narrow streams and then into wisps, his golden-green cat eyes turned steadily brighter until it started to gleam with the force of the sun and his pupils gradually dilated into wide ovals. He looked back down from the sky and cast his gaze along the wide berth of circle the Downworlders and enemies alike had surprisingly carved out for him.

He didn't get to wonder long before he was given an answer; the demons were cowering under the force of his eyes' light. It gave him a disconcerting mix of sadistic glee and concern to see both Circle members and Downworlders avoiding his eyes with palpable unease though the concern sharpened when he spotted a wary Raphael and Lily doing the same.

Without warning, his demonic side overtook him, singing with fiendish delight at the blatant fright he was causing amongst his own people and those who called themselves his enemies. Not one of them, arrogant as they were, would be stupid enough to approach him at his current state.

Magnus' ruby-stained lips thinned into a cruel smile and he laughed at the thought. As his chuckles subsided, he noted with detached interest that the crack Asmodeous had inflicted on the ground was still present and he trailed his eyes along the near-invisible shadows slipping out from what he presumed was an open gateway to and from Edom.

A peculiar dark cloud of gas floated out and into the air but he paid it no mind though something nagged at him from the back of his mind. He walked along the crack with nonchalant steps and he twirled his right hand around, letting his black and blood red magic dance around the air. The dark cloak of magic that cocooned his body fluttered in the non-existent air and he smiled haltingly as a fierce-looking Circle member jumped out of the battle to face him with ill-advised courage.

He kept on walking along the crack, unfazed, and started to whisper a demonic spell under his breath. His whispering was a unique combination of Chthonic, Purgatic, Gehennic and Tartarian demonic languages and it was a demonization of a devastating spell he had encountered years ago. The spell had been forgotten since and any mention of it had been destroyed but it had remained in his memory and he was about to unleash it to the unsuspecting idiots warring between themselves.

If they were too scared to face him head-on then he would _make them_.

The ground started to shake violently, the crack widened with a loud _bang_ and the shadows flowed out of the split with more gusto. As Magnus tilted his head back, he saw the Circle member who brazenly wanted a face-off with him fall into the open depths of the ground and he closed his eyes with smile.

The world was filled with the sweet noise of terrified screams from those around him and loud screeches from the tortured souls in Hell.

He lifted his hands blindly and curled his fingers inwards; the demonic energies seeping out of the cracks rushed to him obediently. They swept past the ground in a great whoosh to curl by his feet before swirling up and around his legs before finally reaching his fingertips with a vitalising spark.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and tilted his head back to level with a pleased twist to his grin.

The shadows now covered the moon and Idris was now well and truly pitch black. There was turmoil in the stares directed at him by those whose faces were illuminated under the fierce glow of his golden-green cat eyes and he realised that not even the mighty powers of the Nephilim's weapons could withstand the oppressive darkness of Hell.

A sick smirk curled on Magnus' lips, a perfect reflection of Asmodeous' earlier one.

* * *

Brocelind Plain was nothing short of a bloodbath. The stench of smell was sharp, the horrid scent of death was ever-present with every inhale and the penetrative odour of sulphur that demons carried with them seemed a permanent fragrance in the chaotic space. Every which way had savagery and gore, there was no space left to breathe properly nor to see beyond a few steps.

It had taken merely seconds for Alec to lose his siblings, Clary and Lydia and he was sure that none of them had looked back. Their goal was rapidly disappearing into thin air and he was fighting with feverish desperation to get to the end of the line. The enemies he was passing, the allies – he couldn't see any of them.

He wasn't fighting. He was cutting through the mass with unparalleled focus and all he could think about was that Magnus needed him. It didn't matter that none of them knew if they would survive fighting against a Greater Demon, didn't matter that none of them were remotely prepared for it. The only thing that did matter was they weren't going to let Magnus fight alone with only Raphael and Lily as backup.

One glance to the sky told him that the white beams in the air had turned into thin wisps and his time was running out. His heart skipped a beat before thundering inside his chest and he roughly burned another speed rune into his skin. Instantaneously, his steps quickened and his eyes started to burn with the pressure as he used his vision to death in seeking which path to take and how to move past those in front of him whilst keeping track of the fading wisps.

He slammed his shoulder against a Forsaken in his way and trampled past a Circle member with increasing distress as he tracked the last of the wisp disappear. His hands trembled from the fear galloping inside his chest and just when he saw an opening a few feet in front of him where he could glimpse what he hoped to the Angels was Magnus, a solid body slammed into his chest.

Alec was thrown to the ground from the impact and he hit his head with a resounding thud. He gasped and rolled to a stand, trying futilely to stumble past the crowd in his way with his vision swimming and his body swaying. He tripped on something he guessed was a body on the ground and groaned even as he braced for another impact onto the ground when a hand wrapped around his stomach and he was righted.

He took a few deep breaths and clumsily drew a few more runes onto his stomach, only stopping when the world stop turning and he was able to clearly see that it was indeed Magnus whom he had glimpsed moments ago. His eyes flicked to the side and he expected to see Jace with Izzy and Clary or perhaps Lydia with one of the two but who he saw was the last person he would have thought of. "Raphael?" The vampire had an indescribable look that he decidedly didn't like and he had a feeling he'd like the Downworlder's words even less.

"We need to run."

Alec had to pause at that because _really_ he ran all this way to get to Magnus, there was no way in hell he was turning back around to leave his boyfriend all alone with _no_ backup. By the Angel, that would be even worse of a situation than earlier. "No." He ripped himself from the grip of the vampire with an incredulous glare. "Magnus is –,"

"Not himself." Raphael interrupted. "He would want me to move you to safety."

"What do you mean 'not himself'?" Alec demanded but the vampire didn't have time to answer because the earth shook violently to the point that everyone around him including himself toppled gracelessly onto the ground and the world suddenly became very, very cold and extremely dark. His breath hitched in his throat and he grabbed at the witchlight by his belt only to realise that the light was too weak to penetrate the blackness.

"It's Magnus."

"What – ?" Alec cut himself off when, in the midst of the continuous tremor, he felt the ground he was stood on begin to split. His body went cold in fear and he found himself thankful, for what was probably the first time, when the vampire yanked him off to the side and out of the way. "Thanks," He swallowed harshly.

"We need to move out of his line of sight." Raphael muttered lowly.

Alec went to glance at the vampire then caught himself when he remembered that he wouldn't be able to see. Instead, he slowly and carefully trailed his eyes to the only remaining source of light, back to where he saw Magnus earlier. He wasn't shocked nor did he truly _feel_ anything when he found himself staring into glowing golden-green cat eyes equipped with an unnatural brightness that could possibly rival the sun.

He held his breath when the beacons of light passed over where he remained, crouched on the ground, and his hearing perked as he heard the sound of Raphael hissing in pain. Curious, he looked over and startled upon seeing the vampire cradle a superficially burnt hand. "Is that from…"

Raphael gave him a grim look. "Yes." The vampire turned away from where Magnus was and sighed heavily. "He went into the abyss where I couldn't follow and when he came out – His demonic side had overrun him."

"What can we do?" Alec asked because that's how he worked. He needed to be given tasks or at least a slight clue as to what his next step must be because without any of those, he was as lost as the next person and with Magnus consumed by his demonic side, his boyfriend would need him more than ever. He wasn't going to fail him whatever it took. "Tell me." He urged when the vampire remained silent.

"Nothing." Raphael murmured. "Only he can help himself now."

Alec bristled. "Bullshit." He roughly grabbed the vampire's arm and shook the other a little. "There has to be something. I'm not giving up on him." His eyes were burning with fire, he knew it, because Raphael's expression had changed into one tinged with more respect. He took the vampire's momentary vulnerability and seized it. "I _will_ help him but I need to know _how_."

Raphael didn't beat around the bush. "The first time I asked for your help in retrieving Magnus, he was out of it. You could say this is a much worse state than that."

"He didn't respond to me at all that time." Alec didn't sound bitter at all. He was sure of it.

"No," Raphael shrugged. "But it's different now. He isn't vacant like before, acting on what his magic recognises – though I'm sure it'd respond to you now. He's cognizant; he will acknowledge your presence and you may get through to him when he does."

Alec narrowed his eyes. If it was that easy… "What's the catch?"

"He may kill you." Raphael said nonchalantly.

Alec felt his brow twitch in annoyance. "You don't know what to do either, do you?"

"Not a damn clue, Lightwood."

"Fuck." Alec turned away from the solemn vampire and focused his attention on his boyfriend once more. Demons were converging around Magnus and it seemed they were bowing to his command. That was disturbing to behold. He stood up as fast as he dared and took the needed steps forward in order for him to breach the space his boyfriend was occupying whilst Magnus was busy with… whatever it was the warlock was busy with.

His boyfriend was still in the middle of the vacated space, paying no mind to the demons milling around with their heads bowed, and was muttering something whilst those familiar long fingers danced around with black and blood red magic.

Alec was suddenly reminded of why his people didn't trust warlocks or Downworlders in general. Because they could turn bad in a blink of an eye and not consciously bad as Valentine was but truly evil without the hope of words cutting through the haze of darkness. And… crap.

The blood filling his face drained away and his steps turned quicker in his sudden haste. He couldn't let Magnus kill any of the Nephilim here or there would be hell to pay and whilst he didn't give a damn about what the Clave thought of his boyfriend, they still had the power to harm either of them.

"Magnus!" It was probably a bad move to call the attention of a demonic-overridden warlock but Alec didn't know what other choice he had. He needed to stop Magnus from casting another destructive spell and he needed to get through to his boyfriend – using whatever means possible.

His body shivered when those insanely bright golden-green eyes pierced his own and he held his ground even as he started seeing white spots in his vision from the glare. "Magnus, I know you're in there." Not quite original but speaking wasn't exactly in his skillset. The silence that came after his words was expected. He sighed. "We've barely had a day being boyfriends –," He stopped because that was pathetic and his cheeks were burning from the shame (and from saying it so loudly to who knows how many people around him).

The blush quickly faded though as a large bulk of energy flashed dangerously and the next thing Alec knew, a volatile ball of black and blood red magic was hurtling through the air straight at him. There was no time to avoid it and so with coldness trickling through his heart, he closed his eyes and braced himself.

He braced himself for what was to come except… Except nothing came. No pain, not even a whisper of wind. He peeked through one eye, saw nothing, and then opened his eyes completely. The ground he stood on had a smoking scorched mark on it to indicate the force of the magic he had seen earlier. Alec flicked his eyes up to see a stunned look on Magnus' face and a smile broke on his face.

His boyfriend's magic had recognised him.

* * *

The world was plunged back into darkness and the battle stopped raging for one confusing minute; everyone paused in mid-action like a movie paused or a game of freeze. This wasn't a game though and Clary knew that very well so she didn't care, she dived right back into what she doing and fought hard. She felt invincible as she slayed unsuspecting Circle members and demons with Jace by her side.

They were a duo that should be feared. She believed that with all her heart.

Clary kept her eyes darting back and forth as the battle rebooted itself, anxious to keep her friends in sight. They were all following Jace's lead to get back to Alec's side as soon as possible. She was so worried about her kind-of brother because their end goal was getting to Magnus as a team. And it's sweet, really, that Alec puts Magnus as his first priority but not right now when there was so much danger around.

"Clary. Right!"

She reacted to Lydia's warning with a quick pivot and slammed the heel of her Seraph blade into the hollow cheek of an ugly Circle member. Her lips curled into a satisfied smirk when the man howled in pain and she shared a glance with Jace when her boyfriend finished cutting the man down. "Is he near?"

"Yeah. Few paces northeast."

Clary looked over at the direction whilst Jace kept their enemies at bay and flinched away from the brightness of a golden-green light. She wondered what it was but she couldn't ask now so all she said was, "towards the light?"

"Yes." Jace grunted.

"You heard him. Let's get a move on, guys."

Clary gripped onto her Seraph blade harder at Izzy's urgent tone and nodded determinedly to herself. She charged into the crowd fiercely and swung her blade in wide slashes at a Circle member that jumped to block her way. The woman's eyes were knowing and she felt anger bubble up inside of her at the thought of this Circle member hearing Valentine talk about her.

She shouted as she slashed at the woman and grunted when her attack was blocked. Her teeth grinded together and she lifted her feet for a kick only to hit air because the woman had jumped back. She twirled her weapon in her hand and paced forwards the way Jace had thought her, eyes restlessly watching everything around her.

The Circle member came at her with blinding speed and Clary almost found herself stabbed. A loud whoosh left her parted lips and she quickly did a side-stab that grazed the woman's breast. She leaped back and gasped when she felt a hard body catch her but then relaxed when she recognised Jace's hands.

She forgot to check her surroundings before moving. Damn it. Alec kept reminding her to do that during training and if she wasn't so lucky, she might have landed straight into a demon's lap or something. Ugh.

Clary watched as Izzy easily killed the Circle member and shook her head to chase away the thoughts of Alec and training from her mind. They had a mission to do and she needed to get to Alec, she could practically feel Jace vibrate beside her. "Jace."

"Alec."

Their words overlapped and it took a split-second to hear what Jace actually said. It was a split-second too long, Clary thought mournfully as she caught Jace's advancing form far in front of her. A hand clasped onto her arm and she looked at Izzy sharply then, with a wordless understanding, they ran after Jace.

Lydia was at their heels, eliminating enemies in true bad-ass Head of the Institute form.

The brightness was overwhelming the closer they got to where Alec was and she squinted in discomfort. There was also a sliver of disbelief because Jace didn't seem to be bothered by the light at all. She wondered if it was a seasoned Shadowhunter thing but quickly thought better of it when she heard Izzy groan beside her.

Clary was wishing desperately for a sunglasses rune when they all got within a feet's range – she was probably being generous and it was only an inch's distance because the light was _blinding_. Her vision will be useless in its wake. Actually, no, it was already useless. "Izzy, we have to stop. It's too bright!"

"No! We'll lose Jace."

Izzy had a point and Clary knew it but the light was seriously going to become a problem for them once they get past it. She sighed though because she knew Lightwoods were as stubborn as she was and she wasn't about to channel her more stubborn self when Jace and Alec's lives were on the line. So she pushed forward and kept going only to skid to an abrupt stop when the light fell away.

Her head banged forward and then backwards with an uncomfortable snap as an arm around her stomach aided in her unplanned stop. She groaned in pain and took a squinted peek only to see – white spots. "Izzy, can you see?"

"No…"

With no choice, Clary waited for the spots to go away, feeling extremely vulnerable without her sight to aid her. This was war and she was blind. Perfect. She could only take comfort in the fact that she was surrounded by her friends and that the spots were lessening so her vision was clearing with every second that passed. She blinked a few times to clear away the last remaining spots and then she could finally see. "Oh my god, is that Magnus?!"

She gaped at the scene before her. Alec was standing with his back to her facing Magnus who was stumbling around in confusion in the middle of _demons_. Oh my god. Oh my god. When Alec moved forward, she knew that Jace would run after his parabatai before her boyfriend even did it because at the next moment, she and Izzy were at his heels.

Clary ran as fast as she could but she was tiny so even the speed rune couldn't help her. She watched helplessly while a furious Alec was subdued by a panicking Jace from running into the horde of demons and Magnus was left helpless, still looking so confused by what was happening.

Then it hit her. A rune.

The drawing formed in her mind fast and she acted just as quickly, her stele in hand and the rune burning into the skin of her palm. She thrust her hand out towards Magnus, instinctively knowing that the rune would kill the demons, and sent a prayer that she wouldn't learn the pain of losing a friend this early in her life.

Her palm seared with hot pain and then light, brighter than the force she charged into earlier, burst forth. The demons vanished in the face of the light and she saw Magnus shrink away from the brightness. It lasted for only a short while and they were all thrown back into the darkness as the hotness in her palm faded.

Clary breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to help Magnus up. She smiled at Alec who had been released by Jace and was hovering over Magnus with such tenderness in his face that it made her heart beat faster even though she knew it wasn't aimed at her.

It was a moment of peace and happiness in the midst of death and destruction. A short relief from everything terrible that war inevitably brought and it was probably why they were all oblivious to the fast moving shadow running towards them all with much gusto.


	23. Qui Vivra Verra (Part 2)

_Qui vivra verra._

 _We shall see (who comes out as victor)._

* * *

Alicante, once the ever-prideful capital city of the Nephilim, with glass towers made of Adamas stone left by the Angel Raziel to forever light up and protect Idris was no more. Darkness pervaded every inch of air, shadows dominated all spaces, and the Shadow World was cast into the abyss. Yet suddenly, like a beacon of hope to all, a warm yellow light, so strong and bright that one would mistake its presence to be the sun, shined in the midst of the blind chaos of war.

It glowed unrelentingly and unforgivingly, chasing the shadows into oblivion and turning gathered demons into dust. And facing the full brunt of the magnificence, in the middle of the short-paused war, was Magnus. He stumbled on nothing as he hurriedly stepped away from the harsh light, his own bright eyes blinded by the sheer force. His cloak of black and blood red magic swirled around him in a tornado of speed, crackling in the air like tittering birds, to cover him from the assault.

Then suddenly, the light snuffed out and the Shadow World righted itself once more. The moon shone its glow softly at the display of human wretchedness and blood glinted everywhere. Magnus withdrew his magic from around him and peeled back his closed eyelids to reveal his dimmed cat eyes only to find himself surrounded by Nephilim. A warm hand was on his back, the limb attached to the hovering boy whom his magic disobeyed orders to harm hulked over him like a tree as if to shield him from any approaching enemy along with three other insolent Angel-blooded mortals.

He glowered in utter displeasure by their rather blasé attitude towards him, his magic flowing over the Nephilim in waves that made them shudder where they stood. The _boy_ remained steady, however, unharmed and seemingly immovable. He glared into the glittering sapphire eyes moving over his figure with disgusting concern and pressed his heated palm on the boy's cheek with solid force. " _Move_."

"Magnus."

Magnus twitched at his name spilling out from the boy's lips again and narrowed his eyes when the hand he had on the warming cheeks was held by the boy's own. He pulled his hand away and succeeded halfway before his fingers were caught in a tight grip and soft lips brushed across his fingertips. He started at the action and felt a raging knock in his head that he resolutely shoved away.

"It's _me._ It's Alexander. I –,"

But that was all the boy – _Alexander_ , Magnus repeated to himself – could say as in the next moment, his attention was caught by a blur of black rushing through towards him with much gusto, the sniff and feeling of such demonic power called to him like a siren and his own reared its head out to eye the competition. Without a second thought to Alexander, he pushed the Nephilim away with a shove and snatched his hand out of the other's grasp.

The other Nephilim turned at the sound of Alexander's gasp but he discarded of them with a mere flick of his wrist. No time to play with the Angels' children when he had Lilith's tainted-Nephilim son coming for him and wishing to take his crown as the strongest in the Shadow World. He couldn't bother to give a damn about the petty pride war Asmodeous and Lilith had with each other but the insolent brat could not be left believing Lilith's words to be true.

A tainted-Nephilim that's stronger than him? What a laugh.

Amused golden-green cat eyes met cocky fathomless black eyes, maniacal grins evident on both their faces. And then an explosion rang out as their magical attacks flung at each other and created a massive backlash that trembled the ground. Silver and blue glinted under the wan moonlight and the two powers disappeared in a whirlwind of crackling magic and clashing swords.

* * *

Chills rushed through every nerve and cell in Alec's body, a sensation so utterly cold had left its imprint on his pale skin and the automatic curl of disgust on his plump lips was on full display. His muscles flexed underneath his thin black shirt as he lifted himself up from the pile of bodies he was under.

A glint of his sister's whip caught his attention on his way out and he dug through the limbs to pull at his sister's arm. She popped out from underneath Lydia and Clary and stepped on Jace's leg without a care. Her lips curled into a teasing smirk when their brother groaned in affronted pain but it came as quickly as it went.

Izzy gave him a serious frown and pointed behind them where he knew Magnus was. He half didn't want to look and half needed to. It wasn't a pleasant thing to be torn over inside his mind. The chills from the demonic magic that had hugged his whole body and deposited them all into the pile earlier wouldn't leave his mind however and he felt nearly violated. His angelic blood was crawling inside of him in rejection and though he knew who his boyfriend was, how gentle his warlock's soul was, he couldn't shake off the demonic feeling.

With a heavy sigh, he pivoted on the spot and all colour drained from his face. He had no time to comprehend what he saw: one second he could see Magnus charge towards the gleeful and maniacal Circle member that had stabbed his boyfriend on the ship, and the next, he was rushing through the continuing war, pushing himself and his speed rune to the limit with his arms outstretched – when he found himself thrown off course by a vice-like grip on his upper arm that was both bruising and unforgiving, helpless as he watched Magnus fight alone.

"Oh, like hell you are."

Alec threw his elbow behind him to get rid of the hand and hurt his parabatai for stopping him, anger clouding his mind at being stalled. Unfortunately, Jace evaded before he could land a hit which only served to increase his annoyance. _He means well_ , he told himself. _He means well, don't get pissed off._ He staggered a bit when a heavy hand jerked him sideways and he came face-to-face with his brother's determined and apprehensive face. "No." He said before his parabatai could get a word out. "Back off. I mean it."

"Alec, you are _not_ going after him. That Circle member isn't normal. _Their fight_ isn't normal. You'll just get in Magnus' way. Why can't the other warlocks take care of it?"

Alec's eye twitched and he was pretty sure his face became murderous with Jace's reaction of wide eyes. "Magnus is _my_ _boyfriend_ –,"

"I know! I know he's your boyfriend but this isn't a fight you can get in between. Look at them." Jace urged.

Reluctantly, Alec pivoted on his spot. His face scrunched up as he watched the blur in the middle of the wide berth; he couldn't even begin to figure out which one was Magnus and which one the Circle member was. Still, he would once he got closer and he was confident that he could help without hindering his warlock what with his boyfriend's magic recognising him for who he is.

"I'm _doing this_ , Jace. So either back off or I'll make you." He threatened once he turned back around to face his brother whom he wouldn't actually harm (permanently, at least) but it was sometimes hard to get things through Jace's thick skull and as the parabatai, he knew that all too well.

"Alec." Everything about Jace screamed pity and Alec was done with the conversation. "I'm doing this with you then."

"No." Alec refrained from stomping his foot to make his point. How his brother could even suggest to willingly be in the middle of a magic fight wherein not one energy would recognise who his parabatai was and thus being twice the liability he would be, he really didn't understand this part of Jace and he would never be able to understand however many years pass. Besides, he couldn't protect Magnus with someone who didn't care about his boyfriend's welfare by his side. "I'm doing this _alone_."

"How can I let you –,"

" _Let me?_ I'm not asking for your permission, Jace. You may be willing to give up on Magnus at the slightest hint of danger but I'm not because you're right. He's important to me and I don't care if it's dangerous – if _he's_ dangerous. I'm going to help him." Alec pushed his brother back with a firm hand. "If you or Izzy were in his position, I'd be doing the same thing."

It was the right thing to say and he could see the moment Jace finally understood. His brother nodded solemnly. "Okay. Okay, I get it. So let me help you."

"No." Alec rejected the offer swiftly once more and his eyes hardened. "I love you, Jace; you're my parabatai. But I don't trust you with Magnus' life. Not now. Not like this." It hurt to say it, hurt even more knowing it was true, and he could feel the pain, regret and shame reflected in the golden eyes of his brother. "Keep the others safe." He said because he knew he could leave _them_ in his brother's care and with that, he left.

* * *

Magnus' fingers danced and a wave of black and blood red magic hurtled forward. He sensed the brat's evasion before it even happened and he was immediately there, a summoned sword on a Circle-branded neck. A Seraph blade glowed blue and he swept to the side in a quick-step move, his sword raised in a parry. His other hand lifted and a ball of blue blasted out but the brat was already sliding out of the way and he had to throw his sword away to block an oncoming kick to his stomach. He grunted at the force and superheated his hands to cause the brat to flinch away.

His magic raced across the ground to latch onto and pierce the brat's core, sending a wave of ill-intent rushing back to him through his magic like a shock to his system. It rendered him immobile for a split second – the next, he was choking on his own spit as the brat slammed a heavy hand around his throat with a searing magical force that burned into his skin.

Magnus pulled his hand back and punched the brat's smug face, a satisfyingly loud _crack_ sounded from the jaw breaking and he was released from the hand's hold. His skin stung. Pissed, he, in the limited space between him and the brat, reared back his leg and kicked hard. The tainted-Nephilim buckled whilst a magical blasts shot out to scorch his thigh and he fell himself. With a snarl, he reached out and grabbed onto his previously discarded sword when it hurtled back to him then curled his fingers to pull magic from the depths of Edom he had opened as he pushed himself to a stand.

He swiped his sword in the air, slicing the magic entity blasted at him, and let it rest on his side. His cat eyes glittered under the moonlight as he took a moment to smile again when the brat raised a Seraph blade once more before they both lunged at each other. This time again they were relentless; their bodies coiling and shifting in a dance, their blades clashing and strong magical attacks flying out without hitting their intended targets and instead ending up injuring those unfortunate enough to be fighting near them.

The ground beneath their feet shuddered under the sheer force of their combined power. Downworlders, Nephilim and demons alike hurriedly rushed away from their fight but even then they both kept at it, unheeding and uncaring, each time going after the other with increasing violence while their faces twisted steadily from cruel-amusement and arrogance to bloodthirsty savageness.

Magnus could feel his blood curdling and boiling inside of him, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and the high that came out of releasing himself from the usual cage of restraint. His cat eyes dilated continuously, the black iris growing rounder and rounder as the fight progressed, and his mind grew ever-more distant until all that was left was feral instinct. His blood coiled hotly within him and dark power surged out of his core – the last cage of restraint unlocked itself.

And quickly, swiftly, the world disappeared to narrow into his bloodlust and the fight on hand. He shuddered deliciously from the rush of energy crackling inside of him and wilfully drew more and more power from the depths of Edom, the endless pit of magic calling to him like a siren. Darkness enveloped him in their embrace and he could see Lilith's son shift uneasily at the sudden tip in power.

Out of nowhere however, his magic, with a mind of its own, released backwards in a frenzy to wrap around someone behind him. He felt the familiarity touch his magic like a lancing pain dancing along his spine and flinched from the sudden throb of his heart. His breathing turned deep and he fought the urge to turn around and blast Alexander away against his magic's wishes in favour of focusing his attention on the tainted-Nephilim grinning at the turn of events.

It was an itch however, so deep in the yawning pit of his chest's cavity, that made him aware of Alexander behind him, and even as he used his magic to tunnel his way to the brat before him, his fist raised and surrounded by a ball of magic, he could sense Alexander coming closer to the danger despite his magic trying to push the boy away and it alarmed him. His heart raced in surprising worry and he found himself unbothered by the fact that his attack was blocked, only honed in on the fact that he needed to end this fight lest the boy could get in the middle of it.

His vision wavered, his feral instinct warred with his semi-consciousness, and he lost his breath as he was slammed onto the ground once more with the brat hovering over him, Seraph blade in hand. Before he could so much as raise his summoned sword in retaliation, an arrow with a red tip embedded itself into the hand holding the Seraph blade and he had to pull at space to disappear from beneath Lilith's son to evade the falling Angel weapon.

Magnus' boots crunched on the ground as he steadied himself right beside the Nephilim boy.

He glared at Alexander and bristled as the boy's hazel eyes tried to soothe him with its gaze but he didn't have time to be angry at the alluring vortex as a black-grey magic rudely whizzed past him and hurtled straight towards Alexander. He reflexively threw himself in the way, his magic swooping in to create a physical barrier to prevent the attack from doing any harm, because though he couldn't fathom why his magic cared about the boy, it didn't mean he didn't trust in his magic's instinct to protect.

Still, he thought as the offensive magic sizzled away harmlessly, Alexander was proving to be a perilous distraction.

* * *

Chills rushed through in visible goose bumps along exposed arms as the three females backed against each other with their weapons out. Shimmering red eyes watched them intently with their mouths wide as they growled loud and strong and their tails swished menacingly in the air, the ground screeching with every swipe of the nails protruding from it.

Izzy swallowed harshly, unhappy by how they had been squeezed into the middle with the Hellhounds circling them like sharks. Her whip snapped the air in a sort of nervous tick of hers and she spread her legs further apart to solidify her ground. "On three." She said softly.

"One," Lydia counted from behind. "Two."

"Three!" Izzy raised her arm up and curled it to the side, her whip sailed into the air and latched around one of the Hellhounds' neck. She pulled with all her strength and once it slid down on its face, she took her Seraph blade out, launched herself into the air to land above the demonic dog and sunk her blade straight into its head with the help of her weight.

Not a moment later, her back prickled uneasily and she knew by instinct another was about to attack her from behind. She quickly pulled her blade out and whirled around with her back flat on the fur of the Hellhound below her in time to block the open mouth from taking a bite out of her but not in time to do anything else. "UGH!" Blood dripped down from her elbow as the Hellhound's tail slammed into her arm and she immediately lost her grip on the Seraph blade.

Izzy's eyes widened in horror and pain when she realised what she had done. Her mouth opened in a scream as the Hellhound descended on her and she could hear Lydia and Clary screaming along with her but they sounded too far to be of any help. With her heart in her throat, the Hellhound's wide mouth closed in on her and she could only watch it happen in slow motion during the second that passed in what felt like the longest hours of her life.

The extremely heavy weight of the Hellhound on top of her cut off her oxygen supply and she, mercifully, lost consciousness before there was any pain to be felt from being massacred by those unforgivable jaws.

…

…

"Izzy."

…

"Izzy!"

…

"IZZY!"

With a gasp, Izzy sprung into a seating position, Seraph blade back in hand and whip coiled around her fingers. She swallowed and blinked and stared uncomprehendingly at the welcome sight of her brother. "Jace. What –," Her words were drowned in the suffocating press of a blood-splattered leather jacket and she melted into the tight embrace that spoke of warmth and safety.

She lifted her eyes up and smiled when she saw Clary and Lydia, safe and sound, grinning at her in relief. "What happened?" Came out of her mouth when Jace pulled back from the hug to help her stand up. She looked around her and saw the Hellhound she killed beside her with another Hellhound curled up dead at its side without its head.

"I saw you almost die is what." Jace bristled angrily.

Any other time, Izzy would have kicked her brother's ass for the way he spoke to her but as it was, she merely raised a brow and didn't take it to heart. She had seen Jace and Alec argue from afar, had seen – and been impressed – when Alec threw the nastiest, most murderous glare to ever be seen on earth, and had seen how Jace had watched his parabatai walk away like a kicked puppy. She knew Jace was licking his fresh wounds and trying desperately to not run after Alec again and she knew it was causing his agitation. "Thanks for saving me." She said it more like a question just to be sure but was entirely too certain that she was correct.

Jace nodded curtly, satisfying her, then turned around and she could swear she heard him sulkily say something along the lines of, "it's the only thing I'm good for." She couldn't ask him though as their time of reprieve came to a halting stop with Clary's one loud screech of "IT'S VALENTINE!" before her red-head friend went rushing off.

With simultaneous groans, they all followed after her.

* * *

The loose soil rumbled along as Magnus slid low against the ground and kicked the brat's legs out, his sword raised at an upward angle that he swiftly slammed down. But Lilith's son was fast with magic and he merely succeeded in leaving a grazing wound. Still, those tiny injuries were accumulating and he could see very well that his opponent was turning weak.

He pulled his sword from the ground whilst Alexander swept past him with rune-enhanced speed to engage the brat in a clash of Seraph blades; the boy's bow and quiver had long been discarded. But though they were gaining the upper hand, it was still hard for him to truly settle and fight with the Nephilim boy's presence.

Alexander was throwing him off balance and he found himself growing tired of watching the boy's back… The mesmerising dance of the muscles underneath the drenched thin black shirt, the way those long arms flexed with every attack, how exacting the steps of those long legs, the darkening hue of those sapphire eyes, those plump lips glistening with…

 _No._

The boy was nothing but trouble. A distraction, he decided.

Magnus shook his suddenly hazy head and nearly flinched when he was met by two screeching Seraph blades too close to his face. He ducked, grabbed the brat's wrist that held the Angel's weapon, lifted in an upward motion with a shout, and threw Lilith's son in the air. The Seraph blade whistled away, its glowing blue blade faded to nonexistence, and the brat crash landed near the crack.

He stalked over, his fingers curling, and he eyed the tendrils of Edom's energy latch onto Lilith's son. It kept the struggling, snarling, white-blonde brat in place and he was pleased to see both fear and exhaustion bleed into the black eyes. A soft sigh left Magnus' lips and he stretched his whole body; rolled his shoulders and neck, and twisted his wrists and ankles in anticipation.

"I don't suppose you'd like to roll on the ground like a good boy and _grovel_?" He asked nonchalantly as the magic he usurped from Edom morphed into crawling black flames. "Perhaps chant a prayer to your mother for mercy?" His voice lowered into a silkier tone and he stood before the brat, open to attacks yet sure in his safety. "After all, _facilis descensus Averno_." _The descent into Hell is easy._

There was a yell of pain behind him but he didn't bother to check whether Alexander was alright. He could already feel some of his magic go over to caress the boy. Whatever it was, he could deal with it later – or his magic could as he couldn't care less; his prey was before him and he was going to enjoy this.

Lilith's son bared his teeth in a daring grin, unfazed by the stench and pain of his own burning flesh. " _Do it_."

Magnus raised his sword with a twirl. False bravado. That was all that was left for Lilith's pride and joy. How shameful. He swung his sword downward until the tip of the blade nicked the brat's chin open. "Like this?" There was a touch of derision in his words at the thought that he would do something so foolish. He had no doubt that should he throw the brat over to Edom, Lilith would swoop in like a deranged mother to dote. "I think not."

" _Memento mori_." _Remember your mortality._ He declared and he saw the brat's eyes widen; there was no question that they were on equal grounds in terms of prowess though their abilities and strengths differed however the one crux the brat probably never bothered to think upon was that he was immortal and therefore much, much harder to kill as compared to a mortal. " _Maranasati._ " _Remember death._

In a move too fast, too fleeting, he raised his sword again and hurtled it back down in a practiced motion that was altogether too fluid, lacking the satisfaction of roughness, to decapitate Lilith's son. The black fathomless eyes stared out blankly on the disfigured pale face and it was the last he saw of the brat's face as his flames engulfed it in its embrace and the ball of fire rolled on the ground and fell into Edom.

 _Good boy_.

Magnus raised his sword again and started to dismember the burning body, hacking at it with wicked glee. A pleasing thrum vibrated through him with every limb that tumbled over into the opening to Edom and he sincerely hoped that Lilith enjoyed his presents. His hacking paused when he glimpsed a blackened heart through the gaps of visible bones and he crouched down quickly in excitement.

"Ah. _A bonis ad meliora_." _From good to better._ His sword morphed into a dagger and he started to mutilate the chest, his black flames tickling him with every touch, until he carved out a large enough opening. He threw his dagger aside carelessly and reached in to grab the warm organ, a maniacal smile on his face as he pondered on what to do with it. Oh, the possibilities…

His fantasies would have run wild had he not been disturbed but once again, he found his plans thwarted by the Nephilim boy. The organ splat on the ground as he was hauled to his feet and made to face furious sapphire eyes that pierced through the blockage in his mind. And then the haze came back and he was abruptly aware of just how far he had pushed his body. His chest heaved and his fingers trembled. There was a fine tremor wracking deep in his bones –

"Look at me!"

Magnus flinched at the angry sound that was both foreign and familiar to his ears and that elicited another painful lurch to his heart. He found his face cupped between large hot palms and, suddenly, a sharp pain dug into his mind. He found himself screaming in anguish as a splitting headache threatened to crush his consciousness into nothingness, the only thing that grounded him to reality were the vague feeling of those warm palms holding his face in place as if they were trying to keep him together.

He stumbled back and cried out only to halt with the help of the boy's hand moving to cup his neck and another to press against his lower back. Heat rushed through him and the coldness that numbed him earlier melted away. He peeled his eyes open with wary care and blinked multiple times to clear his vision but it seemed futile.

Everything was a white fog to him with blackness shifting in its midst; the demonic presences so sharply revealed by their darkness that he could spot them a mile away. And through all the black and white, there was a fair few that switched between the colours so swiftly, its colour looked almost like a smoke-y grey with flints of red he could only surmise to be the eyes.

Dizzy, confused, and everything in between, Magnus could only make himself focus on that unique colour rushing through the black shadows of the white canvas that made up his world. It was belated when his own musings and an earlier memory of a peculiar dark cloud of gas floated out of the open ground came together to make him understand what it was that he was looking at.

And it took him longer than he would have preferred to feel the familiar press of Alexander, his _Alexander_ hugging him delicately despite the horrors he could remember doing mere minutes ago. The soft touch on his neck shattered his world and everything became so crystal clear that the different colours blinded him. Still, even as he realised his Alexander had kissed him in so intimate a place at a grandly public area, he could see the twisting clouds start to shape themselves into something.

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus said hoarsely, his throat scratched. He grimaced, gave up trying to speak, and threw his arms out to shove his boyfriend behind him. Purple magic, tired but alive, sparked defensively as he felt the obscured entities close in on them and the fatigue settling into his bones. He blinked rapidly to try to make his irises shrink back into slits, dispelling what was left of his demonic change so he could fight with a clearer mind.

"Magnus?" Alexander's voice was heaven-sent – at this moment of dire bleakness especially. "What is it?"

Magnus swallowed hard when he saw multiple shimmering red eyes blink into existence from the shadows. His cat eyes glittered as he watched the darkness shift in the midst of the warring Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Circle members and lesser demons, vaguely aware of the moon and stars starting to become engulfed in blackness. He blindly grabbed his Nephilim's hand, sharply pivoted on the spot, and _ran_.

He only succeeded in running about a good half-block of length away when another type of demon blocked his path. His heart thudded in his chest and not even the assuring warmth of Alexander's body pressed close to his could comfort him. The spade-like hands of the green-skinned Oni demons spread with every step they took to decrease the distance in between and Magnus forcefully summoned another bout of his magic with a twist of his shaking arm.

Dark blue energy swathed the Oni demons in a flash, enough to blind and harm them but not quite enough to cause any serious damage. Magnus cursed and twisted his fingers again when a large hand curled around them. He froze at the touch, suddenly intimately aware of how he was still holding Alexander's other hand and that they were, rather stupidly, holding each other's hands while demons stalked over to them.

"Don't." Alexander murmured gently. "You're trembling like a leaf, Magnus. Let me handle this."

"Are you insane?" Magnus grounded out but he was too late because his Nephilim was a stubborn, determined, and protective man. His eyes tracked the gleaming Seraph blade as it slashed through the Oni demons before he regretfully turned around to face the demons he had first run away from. The Hellhounds and Achaieral demons were a few ways away but he was worried nonetheless because they looked entirely too complacent.

It made him feel trapped and that wouldn't do.

* * *

A vial with a tiny drop of black liquid tumbled down from a lax hand and stumbled across the dirt until it too fell back into Edom where it came from. The black and blood red magic hovering above the crack, waiting to be called upon, swooped in to curl around Magnus' arm the moment he raised his ring-laden hand. He peeled his cat eyes back open as he swallowed the vile-tasting liquid on his tongue and shuddered from the darkly electrifying sensation of Asmodeous' blood entering his system.

Immediately, the feeling of strength spread through his bones; his body now without tremor. He closed his eyes briefly and took a moment to collect himself, not wishing to risk his demonic nature of overpowering him again. And this soon to Asmodeous corrupting his core, it would be all too easy. He tensed slightly when he felt a hand rest on the spot right between his shoulder blades before relaxing. A small smiled played on his lips even though he felt as if he could almost cry from the care and protection he was being bestowed with.

It was perhaps silly to remain insecure after Alexander fought willingly by his side when he had shown his true nature but the fear was rooted deeply into his scarred heart and after years upon years of living, he knew that the mind during war was different to the mind during peace. Alexander could very well stay with him now but when the war ended, there was no guarantee. Still, no matter for war or life and death, others would have abandoned him by now yet there was Alexander standing strong and never straying too far from him.

He could always hang onto hope when it came to his Shadowhunter.

"Magnus…" Alexander sounded conflicted and concerned as if he was battling with himself. "Please don't hurt yourself any further; you've used too much magic."

Ever sweet.

"I'm not using _my_ magic." Which was true. Magnus was using his energy, yes, but the magic he was wielding currently was entirely Edom's. It didn't mean he wasn't going to be dead tired after this one act he wanted to do, however, but if it saved everyone and stopped the war then so be it. He could deal with being in stasis for a few days. "And I don't plan on fighting them."

"Then – then what?"

The Hellhounds prowled closer and the Achaieral demons flew low, circling around the area; some, stupidly, too near to the Shadowhunters and Downworlders' heads that they found themselves slayed. Magnus stepped back to press his body closely along his Nephilim's. He twisted around and smirked, lifting his finger to smooth the furrow on Alexander's brow when he noticed it. "You'll get wrinkles." He murmured. "I'm going to send them back to Hell. Be a dear, Alexander, stay by my side and kill those that come near, alright?"

The empty quiver shouldered to Alexander's back filled with arrows and those hazel eyes narrowed into a threatening gaze. " _Tell me_ if you need my strength."

Magnus simply smiled wider in answer, his heart fluttering like a teenager's inside his ribcage. "I'm fine, darling." He assured. "Stay close and don't disrupt me. Once I begin, I cannot stop."

"I will never leave your side."

And if that didn't sound so menacingly and wondrously promising, Magnus would be fooling himself. His face was frozen in a half-smile, awed and weighed down by the words his Nephilim just spoke, and he stayed that way even when Idris shook violently as if there was seismic activity but he did look up to observe the clouds far away from them glow a holy white.

The demons all around them shrieked in ear-splitting volumes, obviously upset about whatever was causing the glow or by the earthquake, and the Hellhounds turned rigid before they started running at them, mouths opened in snarls and growls. The tip of an arrow entered Magnus' peripheral vision and he automatically opened his palm towards the entrance to Edom. " _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._ " _If I cannot bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell._

His lips moved ceaselessly as he chanted a Latin spell, his cat eyes lit up and Edom's magic, wrapped around his arm, started to twist and turn into a violent tornado. The blood-red magic blackened and blended into black until it seemed as if the whole thing was absorbing light into its dark abyss. He was dimly aware of more bodies surrounding him and being enveloped into his ring of protection, their familiar energies boosting him while he finished up the spell. " _Ad undas_." _To hell._ He spat.

The black tornado circling his arm shot into the energy spilling out of Edom and at once, the open gates into Edom turned into a swirling black hole. Demons of all types, whether dead or alive, came hurtling through the war knocking against Downworlders, Shadowhunters and Circle members alike on its way. The few Hellhounds and Archaieral demons before him latched onto the ground with all their might but they too eventually got absorbed back into Hell.

A moment passed and maybe a hundred more before the separated ground snapped back into place and Brocelind Plain became emptier than it once was. It was easy after that to overpower the few remaining Circle members and Magnus watched it all happen on his perch on the patch of ground he had slid down onto after the spell which nearly sapped all his energy out of him. He sighed softly under the gentle caress of fingers running through his sweat-damped and ruined hair and practically melted against Alexander's back, feeling utterly safe and comfortable in the cradle of his Nephilim's arms.

His cat eyes slid slowly closed as fatigue settled more snugly deep into his bones until he finally closed them.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

The question irked Alec and he glared disbelievingly at his brother whilst Izzy, Lydia and Clary looked at them both with worry. "What do you think?" He snapped before turning away at his sister's disapproving look to adjust Magnus so that his boyfriend's face was tucked into his neck and away from view.

Jace sighed heavily, audibly. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you to leave him be when he was fighting alone. And when Magnus wakes up, I'll apologise for being an asshole and for not going over to help him myself when I owe him my life."

Sighing, Alec deflated and tilted his head up to meet his brother's defeated gaze. "I'm sorry too, Jace."

"You two good?" Izzy demanded with a raised brow and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Alec murmured as he stared at his brother. "Yeah, we're good." He kept eying Jace as his parabatai sat down on the dirt and continued doing so when Jace started to squirm. There was something in those golden eyes that spoke of more than defeat at their conversation but something deeper, recent. "I felt you get hurt." He finally said.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, Valentine stabbed me but we managed to kill him. He's dead, by the way."

There was no relief that came from hearing those words, only the feeling of tense muscles finally unknotting themselves. "You were _badly_ hurt and you look fine now." Alec didn't mean to sound accusing – except he kind of did. He knew first-hand that the worse the event, the simpler Jace became in explaining things.

"What he means," Lydia interrupted. "Is that he nearly died when Valentine stabbed him and if it weren't for Clary blinding us all with her sun rune or whatever it was to get Jace back to safety, you'd be crying over his sorry body."

Jace looked at Lydia with mild betrayal evident on his face. "What, did I manage to piss you off too?"

"You were _reckless_ though I can't imagine why I thought you wouldn't be." Lydia muttered. "And _you_ , Clary!"

Clary jumped and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Reckless, impulsive…"

Alec rolled his eyes at the lot of them and went back to petting Magnus' hair. He smiled at his sister when Izzy sat down beside him and looked in surprise when she offered up her jacket. His brow raised in question and he grabbed the garment with two fingers. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Gee Alec, I don't know." Izzy mimicked him and rolled her eyes. "Cover Magnus' face maybe so that he can sleep in peace without having anyone stare at him?"

"Oh." Alec hastily did as she suggested and then wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend's whilst glaring at the people walking by them as if they were guilty of the crime of staring at Magnus' slumbering face. A face only he should be privy to. Though, he thought that he had tucked his warlock's face quite well under his chin but it sounded too stupid to ask out loud if he had or hadn't done it right so he kept his lips sealed. "Thanks."

"Sure."

They both smiled at each other before focusing their attention back on the other three. Alec was mildly amused by the view of Clary and Jace practically bowing their heads in shame as Lydia lectured them with a trembling lip. It was nigh impossible to get those two to admit their faults, both stubborn and hot-headed, but he supposed even they weren't immune to the quiver in Lydia's voice as she harped on about how important their safety was and how she wasn't ready to lose either of them.

"You know," Izzy causally started. "You may not have married her but she sure acts like our mother to your father role."

Alec grimaced. "Never say that again."

"It's true." Izzy shrugged unrepentantly.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Alec's shoulders jumped at the unexpected voice and a pleased smile curled his lips as he lifted his sister's jacket to watch as his warlock blinked awake. "Hey," He ran his fingers down from silky locks to smooth along his boyfriend's cheek in a gesture of affection. His brows furrowed slightly when he remembered the earlier words. "You aren't… chopped liver?"

"Hm. You're sweet." Magnus smirked softly but there was something off about it and his boyfriend's voice that Alec couldn't quite put his finger on. It bothered him and he tried to show it by caressing the side of the smirking lips. "Although saying that phrase out loud was as unsavoury as I thought it would be."

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked from her perch. "You collapsed only around ten minutes ago."

Alec flashed her a smile for the caring tone she had used. He had been both surprised and unsurprised by the way the others were taking what they saw of Magnus earlier in stride or perhaps were shuffling away for a later time. If he were honest to himself, he was slightly apprehensive during their arrival that they would act like Jace and turn against his boyfriend but thinking that was unfair he supposed.

He knew they cared – even Jace when his brother acted like a jerk – but fear of the unknown would always trump that care especially when those feelings only ran so deep. And, in hindsight, he had realised the others didn't truly know Magnus as he did which was unacceptable and something he would rectify as soon as his boyfriend was up to it.

" _Don't_ say you're alright." He warned when he saw a slight flicker in his boyfriend's re-glamoured eyes. His lips curled down into a frown when his warlock looked at him in surprise both unhappy that he had indeed caught Magnus red-handed and also because it seemed like his boyfriend was surprised by how well Alec had read him – which wasn't well enough at all though he liked to think he was better at doing so than everyone else in Magnus' life who weren't immortal. "What do you need?"

Magnus blinked slowly, sluggishly. "Raphael. And Cat."

"Okay." Alec's brow furrowed. There was still that slight twinge of jealousy at hearing the vampire's name though he knew the nature of their relationship now. He watched as Izzy stood up dutifully, phone in hand, and sauntered away with a parting, "For the record Magnus, you are our _sine qua non_." before a shadow fell on him.

"Magnus, I…" Jace trailed off, looking particularly awkward. "I'm sorry."

At that, Magnus seemed to find the energy to shoot up into a straighter sitting position with his eyebrows both raised so high they nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Say that again?"

"I'm sorry." Jace repeated with a slightly more forceful tone.

Magnus blinked. "For what?" He asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"I…" Jace grimaced and threw a look at Alec for help which went ignored. "I, uh, I tried to stop Alec from helping you earlier because you looked… you seemed… It was a dangerous fight, alright."

Alec tsk'ed at the way his brother finished the sentence with annoyance. He knew apologetic Jace was too good to last but not even lasting through an explanation? He was sorely disappointed and he made sure his parabatai knew that with a pointed glare.

"There's no need. I don't blame you."

" _What?_ " Alec spat out sharply without thought at the way his boyfriend had said those incomprehensible words as if Jace had been truly reasonable and justified.

"It's to be expected." Magnus said so nonchalantly and Alec felt a need to choke his boyfriend for it but he hugged his warlock instead, heart aching and lips sealed from consecutive shock. "It's really alright, Jace."

Jace crouched down with an awful, wretched look on his face. "No. _No_. It really isn't and I'm sorry I thought that way earlier. It was wrong of me and you deserve better than that from me and everyone else but, you know," He shrugged. "Mostly me because I – well, yeah."

There was silence for a moment wherein Jace shifted from side-to-side uneasily and Alec tried to memorise the look of a speechless Magnus until Clary and Lydia had enough of being bystanders and decided to shove Jace aside with Izzy cackling in glee. Alec glanced, bemused, as his parabatai uncharacteristically yelped and tumbled onto the ground and cracked a grin when he heard Magnus snort.

"Yeah, alright, laugh at my expense." Jace grumbled grumpily.

Clary bent down to pat Jace's blonde hair with sparkles in her eyes that disturbed Alec quite a bit. "Look at you! You're exactly like a sulking golden retriever." She gushed happily. "I want my birthday gift from Magnus to be you turned into a dog."

"Watch the hair!"

"A dog?" Izzy repeated with a tilt of her head once her laughter had subsided.

"No," Lydia said thoughtfully. "I can see it."

Alec coughed to hide a chuckle because he could actually envision Jace being a dog and it wasn't a bad sight. He wondered how adorable it'd be if Magnus was a cat and a blush spread across his face unbidden. Luckily, everyone was too busy to notice including his boyfriend who was looking at Clary with fondness.

"Consider it done, biscuit."

"What!" Jace reared his head up in a dog-like action and everyone laughed.

"Hm." Alec buried his face in Magnus' hair and smiled giddily. It was great to be laughing with his family with relief coursing through their bodies from the end of a bloody war. He met Clary's eyes and they exchanged a meaningful glance with each other; one of thanks from his side for saving his parabatai's life and from the little girl's side for accepting her into the family.

The day was far from perfect, the night even more so but despite everything that had happened to them today, yesterday, and the many, many days before that, they were together and, for the most part, whole and unharmed with their shoulders lighter than they had been in weeks, their eyes brighter than the stars, their smiles stronger than the exhaustion etched onto their faces, and their laughter louder than the howls of their sufferings.

In the middle of the remnants of chaos and war, they were huddled together in their blood-spattered clothes, strong and united and happy, Alec's perfectly imperfect family.

* * *

 _Sine qua non._

 _Absolutely indispensable (member of the family)._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So I had no idea that FF actually ate up the break lines for all the chapters... I'm sorry about that. I fixed them all... Next chapter will be the last!


	24. Sine Qua Non

The terror of Valentine's return had come like a storm, in tornados and floods, through the terror of loved ones on deathbeds and the fear of multiple wars festering between races. It came like a natural disaster with swift and cruel swipes at humanity, darkening the once bright sky to the greyness of despair. And then it ended as quickly as it came without time for relief as dust settled and light shined once more on the painful loses that had been left behind.

Brocelind Plain was laid to waste with corpses scattered about and blood, both dried and fresh, painted the ground in its gruesome colours. A fair few individuals wandered around the bodies, broken and beaten with tears spilling down their cheeks as they searched for their friends, their families, while some headed straight for their homes with straightened, rolled back shoulders and faces set though their vacant eyes betrayed them.

And then there was the happy group of people, tiredly laughing with each other as they celebrated the end of a nightmare, a war. They huddled together in a small space, their smiles bright and their affection for each other strong enough to be physically visible. But there was no mistaking the droop of their eyes, the sluggishness of their movements or their need to keep together in search of comfort, warmth, familiarity and safety whilst in the midst of such barbaric display of human violence.

Alec wrapped himself around Magnus who was sat on his lap and buried his face in the somehow still-sweet smelling hair. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed as he took in all of Magnus and he let himself relive the war with his life in his arms. There had been so many close calls and heart-stopping moments, even more instances of shocking revelations and a few scares.

He would never forget the fear that ran through him when he realised Magnus was facing off against a Greater Demon and he had been so far away. As a Shadowhunter, it was part of his daily life to face impossibly terrifying situations and his life as well as his siblings' were always in danger but never had he faced such a crippling terror as he did then.

What he had started to realise over the course of the war changed his life far more than he thought it could've and it wasn't even about who Magnus had been facing off or the fact that the distance between them had been too great for him to reach in time. It was a sour pill to swallow when he found that he had graduated from the sickening nausea of not being with his boyfriend when either one of them was in a fight or a battle to being _utterly incapable_ of not being with the other especially in times of danger.

When he had arrived, he had to accept that he was also absolutely helpless when it came to helping Magnus overcome the demonic influence or his boyfriend's demonic side or whatever it was that he had not one clue about except that it was probably the only true thing he was taught about warlocks his whole life. And his need to help turned into panic and eventually something else passed through him when a ball of magic came his way that made his heart prickle with ice from both horror and inexplicable happiness because –

 _Raphael didn't beat around the bush. "The first time I asked for your help in retrieving Magnus, he was out of it. You could say this is a much worse state than that."_

 _"He didn't respond to me at all that time."_

At some point, he thought Magnus did but nothing had happened in the end. He hadn't been able to pull Magnus out of his blank state then and he _had_ been bitter though he'd rather face a horde of demons than let anyone know but it didn't so much matter as –

 _"Aristophanes' whole speech is about the concept of soulmates." Magnus revealed quietly._

 _"Magnus… The idea of soulmates –,"_

 _"Is an idea." Magnus chimed in softly. "A concept. I know."_

 _"You don't mean Jace and I…"_

Because, because, because…

 _"Magnus, I'd like to think so too."_

Because…

 _A large bulk of energy flashed dangerously and a volatile ball of black and blood red magic hurtled through the air straight at him. There was no time to avoid it and he could only close his eyes and brace himself for impact except nothing came. No pain, not even a whisper of wind. The smoking scorched mark on the floor was the only proof of the attack along with Magnus' stunned expression but all he had been able to think was that his boyfriend's magic had recognised him._

 _And the trickle of coldness in his heart turned into frost and heat at the same time._

Because.

When he had repeated, _"I'd like to think so too,"_ he didn't know that he had started hoping for the same thing as Magnus.

Alec nuzzled his face further into the mess of damp hair and let his boyfriend's slow breathing, which indicated deep sleep, soothe the pain that came with remembering how no matter how many times he had pleaded for Magnus to snap out of it and see him as _him_ , _Alexander_ , _Magnus' Alexander_ , he had been largely unsuccessful.

The shove hadn't hurt, it was more the reinforcement of how he had failed that did and then his boyfriend's magic, tainted with demonic energy as it was, had cushioned his fall, cradled the cracked pieces of his heart in its embrace and made a rush of memories push the breath out of his lungs from the sheer implications of the act.

 _The gate was cold as he leant on it, needing a minute to feel close to who he had lost, and he flinched bodily when it swung open. He furrowed his brows in confusion and surged into the building to try out the loft's door, mind racing. It easily opened as he twisted the door knob and his heart leapt to his throat. "Shit."_

 _A tender emotion started filling him as it dawned on him that Magnus must have made it so he was allowed into the loft._ "I love you." _Magnus had confessed and there he was in the warlock's home, uninvited but welcomed. Always._

Because maybe, just maybe, Magnus hadn't coded him into the wards.

 _"Can you draw up another portal to the loft for Simon?"_

 _Clary made a disgruntled sound as she worried the air with her stele. "Why won't it work?" Her lips downturned into a pout and she grabbed his hand to draw the rune together._

 _A portal opened up._

 _"Interesting." She commented and he inwardly agreed with her._

Maybe Magnus' magic did it on its own.

 _Cold sweat beaded his skin as dark magic rushed to envelope his boyfriend and he felt the shift in power to their favour physically. He edged closer from behind and was unprepared to see the magic swoop in a frenzy to wrap around him. Chills wracked him and the crawling feeling of dark energy made his blood curdle while his heart froze momentarily._

 _They pushed at him gently, a warning to not go close to the fight, but he powered through and they moulded into the contours of his body like liquid when he saw Magnus get slammed down on the ground and rage roared through him. He fired an arrow before he could consciously register that he even moved and he settled when his boyfriend slid to a stop next to him._

 _Danger pulsed with every breath Magnus made and the slit in his boyfriend's cat eyes were dilated to an extent that there was only a ring of golden-green left. His skin prickled and though his Shadowhunter instincts rebelled, he felt calm to be close to such evil. So when the strange Circle member attacked him with magic and Magnus, demonically overridden Magnus, protected him, his world brightened and he thought –,_

Maybe, they weren't so ridiculous with their foolish belief in soulmates.

Alec had fought with his demonic boyfriend and it was, in short, glorious. He felt like he was on top of the world because he had done _something_. He had made Magnus' demonic side protect him and trust him – an impossibility, he had thought, that had become a possibility and oh, if he hadn't wanted to laugh out loud at his earlier musings of the Clave actually teaching even one thing that was true about warlocks.

He was so exhilarated that when Magnus had overpowered the enemy, he could only bask in the sheer wonder that coursed through him before he was preoccupied with fighting off the enemies that strayed in his and his boyfriend's vicinity in an attempt to harm either one of them whilst they were preoccupied with ending the life of who was most likely the most powerful Circle member.

When he had turned around upon hearing the sickening sounds of squelching and the tell-tale noise of limbs being ripped apart to see Magnus digging through the Circle member's chest using a dagger with much gusto he had had to pause and evaluate himself because he hadn't been able to summon up disgust or horror.

Instead, all that spurred him on to stop his boyfriend was the fear that people could _see_ and they would _judge_. He had snapped at Magnus, angry with trepidation, and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands to make those cat eyes focus on him and nothing else. His hope had spiked then and he had sincerely called upon the concept of soulmates to give him proof that it wasn't just a concept anymore.

The emotions in his heart had crested when he heard Magnus say his name hoarsely with recognition, affection, and _love_. There was a long second where his heart throbbed loudly, heavily and painfully, his throat clogged up with the signs of oncoming tears, and his lips parted as he almost said the words he had promised to confess.

Alec wanted to say them now whilst he cradled his boyfriend in his arms but he didn't as it wasn't the time. He wanted the words to slip past his lips with trembling sincerity and gushing honesty when it was only them, together and alone, with the rest of the world shut out. He wanted them to be heard loud and clear and without the possibility of being mistaken or misheard.

He wanted to have his undivided attention on Magnus' face, track every miniscule change in his boyfriend's handsome face and commit everything to memory; from the taste of the air to the clothes they wore to the genuine expressions they exposed to each other to the vulnerability of their hearts beating as one.

Minutes had passed, long, slow, and syrupy and he spent every second mulling over everything he had gained from the war whilst Magnus dozed on him and his family continued chatting happily around him. He never wanted to part from the precious moment of serenity and it was far too fast when Catarina and Raphael's arrival was announced by Izzy and Simon's by a happy Clary though they could have taken a day and he figured he would think the same.

He sluggishly lifted his head up from the cosy crook of Magnus' neck and gingerly gathered his precious boyfriend in his arms. The bridal carry brought a sharp sense of déjà vu to him; the last time he'd done this was after he had retrieved Magnus back from Valentine's insulting prison. It gave him a sense of satisfaction and fulfilment that he hadn't failed in protecting and keeping his boyfriend safe this time around and he was sure his soft smile conveyed that.

Catarina waved a portal to life and he walked into it first, bypassing Raphael who nodded at him, respect in the usually bored, judgemental gaze. He entered the quiet loft and breathed in the familiar scent. The last of the tightness in his muscles loosened and he leant down to graze a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before he went into the bedroom to carefully lay Magnus down on the silk-covered bed and welcoming embrace of pillows.

Alec could hear the rest of his family piling into the living room outside and he smiled as he went to gather some towels, wet and dry, from the bathroom and proceeded to wipe away the blood and dirt from Magnus' body. He wiped down his boyfriend's face carefully and quickly dabbed the soft skin dry then left to drop the soiled materials in the hamper to return with a robe. The change was quick and efficient, his hands deftly swapping out Magnus' clothing with practiced ease from the last time his boyfriend had been recovering.

In a final step, he grabbed some cotton balls and the make-up remover. He scrunched his face as he lightly passed the damp cotton through the remnants that had stubbornly stuck on the skin after his efforts with the towel. The cotton balls piled up on the side table slowly until he took one last swipe by Magnus' eyelids and collected them all into his hand to throw in the trash then got back in the bathroom to take a needed shower.

Sandalwood wafted out in a puff of perfume when he stepped out into the living room and he saw Catarina raise a brow. "Have you checked up on Magnus?" She shook her head and brushed past him into the bedroom with an amused smile and he scrunched his face a little in curiosity as to what she was thinking about but his attention was quickly pulled away to Clary and Izzy giggling at him.

"What?" He asked, bemused.

"Have you finally peeked a look at your warlock's hot body?" Izzy asked with a wide, suggestive grin.

Clary nodded vigorously in agreement and anticipation lit her eyes.

"No." Alec denied sharply, feeling put-out. "He's sleeping. I wouldn't violate his privacy before, what makes you think I'd do it now?"

"Ugh." Izzy rolled her eyes and twirled around with a huff. " _Such_ a spoilsport."

Alec turned to his parabatai and they shared a look.

"Hate to break up the sibling telepathy there," Lydia clasped her hands together. "But, Alec, I'll be heading back to Idris, I'm sure some feathers have been ruffled with the presence of the Downworlders in the war. I'll try to make Imogen see the light and hopefully they won't be as before: ungrateful. If I need help, I'll send a message. For now, you stay here with your family and Magnus, of course. Clary?"

A portal was summoned up in record time because clearly they had a talk while he was in the bedroom.

"Lydia," Alec blurted out in haste. He stopped her midway through the portal and she grimaced before pulling out her leg from the vortex. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, Lightwood." Lydia teased.

Alec smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Mmhm…" Lydia waved a goodbye to them all which they returned and the portal shut behind her.

"Max texted." Jace announced, phone in hand, and Izzy sashayed over to sneak a look at the message. "Just now…"

Alec observed their expressions and breathed a sigh of relief as his siblings beamed at each other.

"He's at the Institute!" Izzy cheered.

"That's great." Alec said with a bit of a falter as he eyed his quiet parabatai. "Isn't it?"

Jace tucked the phone away and looked up with a grimace. "Maryse's there."

"Not so great." Izzy agreed. "But, I don't care. Max is there, safe and sound, and that's all that matters."

"Right…" Alec trailed off. He was happy that his siblings were all safe but a part of him was selfishly unhappy over the fact that he had to go to the Institute and see Maryse now. His very being screamed at him to stay close to Magnus and he wondered whether he'd have to go through another fighting match with Maryse in order to bring Max over to the loft.

He rubbed his forehead to stave off an oncoming headache and swiftly left for the bedroom without another word. Catarina's eyes met his as he entered and he crept over to sit on the bed, close enough to touch Magnus but far enough to not disturb the healing magic. "How is he?"

"What happened?" Catarina countered.

Alec breathed in deeply. "I'm not entirely sure. He faced off against a Greater Demon and when I arrived, Magnus was… not himself. His demonic side was running rampant and there was nothing I could do. I did eventually get through to him though only when most of the danger had already passed."

"How?"

"What?"

Catarina narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not hurt, Alec. How did you get through to him without getting hurt?"

"I…" Alec furrowed his brows and looked at her critically. He could trust her, couldn't he, as Magnus' long-time friend. "His magic protected me."

"It did _what?_ " Catarina looked taken aback. "That's not possible."

Alec puffed up, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Catarina pacified quickly. "I meant that when our demonic side overpowers us, we become demons. We don't think about anything except to destroy." Her eyes were drawn to Magnus' chest. "His magic should be volatile after that disruption but it was only mildly turbulent when I started and it calmed once you came in. You asked how he is, I can tell you with absolute certainty that he should be much worse off than he is."

"What… What does that mean?" Alec tried to catch her eyes with a bit of desperation.

"It means, he needs a few days to restore control over his damaged core and regain his energy then he'll be as good as if nothing had happened." Catarina declared. "If you can, stay with him while he recovers. Your presence is helping calm his magic."

Alec swallowed and nodded though his expression quickly fell into sorrow.

"You have to go?" She asked softly, understanding in her eyes. "It's alright. Magnus called me and Raphael over because he anticipated that."

"I want to stay." Alec insisted. "I will." He sighed. "Just… I need to go back to the Institute first. My younger brother, Max, he's waiting for me and my siblings."

Catarina shook her head. "Magnus will heal fine by himself and he would rather you spend time with your family than here with him sleeping."

"I know," Alec acknowledged though it didn't mean that he wouldn't come back as soon as he could. He stood and moved closer to bend down and kiss Magnus on the lips. He held his boyfriend's jaw in his hand and closed his eyes upon contact to savour the feeling. His lips mouthed words and he let his voiceless whisper tumble down onto Magnus' lips before he straightened up and faced Catarina again. "I'll be back."

Upon exiting the bedroom, he was crowded by his siblings and Clary for the second time. Thankfully, Simon was stood at a good distance away but not so thankfully, Jace wasn't. He raised his brows at them all and pushed at his siblings' faces to get some breathing space. "What? What?"

"Is Magnus okay?" Clary asked at once.

Jace batted his hand away. "Are we going to the Institute now?"

"Are you staying?" Izzy questioned with an impatient tone.

"I am." Simon raised a hand. "You know, if anyone's interested."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yes, Magnus is okay. Yes, we are going to the Institute. No, I'm not staying right now but yes, I'll be coming back." He edged towards Clary and reversed their positions so he could use her as a shield. She laughed and protested with a half-hearted wiggle. "Quick, Clary, draw the portal rune." He whispered mischievously.

With amazing speed, she did and his siblings fell in without warning. He laughed and ruffled her hair into a tangled mess which made her harrumph with more intention. "Thanks, Fray."

"Yeah, yeah."

Alec stepped towards the portal then stopped when he noticed that she stayed put. "Not coming?"

"No," Clary shrugged. "I'll stay here with Simon. Wouldn't want to interfere in a Lightwood reunion, would I?"

"I'm sure my siblings wouldn't mind."

"Yeah…" Clary nodded in agreement. "But I'd rather not see your lovely mother's face when I'm so pumped with victory."

Alec laughed. "Fair enough." He moved towards the portal again but this time Clary stopped him with a hand to his arm. "Changed your mind, Fray?"

"Fat chance." Clary dismissed. "You think you Lightwoods can get away for lunch? I want to have a celebratory meal with everyone – well, almost everyone." She pointedly looked at the bedroom door briefly.

"We probably can. I'll hopefully be back before lunch though so I'll have my siblings do a food run."

"Are we eating here?"

Alec parted his lips then furrowed his brows. "You guys can eat somewhere else if you want but Simon will burn to a crisp out there and I'm literally not leaving Magnus' side unless I have to."

"Aaw." Clary cooed. "Alright, guess I'm inviting everyone over…" She hummed thoughtfully. "Hopefully, Magnus' wards don't extend up to the rooftop and I can portal people in without you or Catarina."

 _Right._

Alec bit his lip to supress the giddy smile that wanted to stretch his face. "Sounds good, Fray. You work on that and I will go have that Lightwood reunion." He squeezed her hand and finally went through the portal.

* * *

In all honesty, Alec should have expected this but at the same time, being so late to the party, he had somehow thought that he'd be spared the awkward confrontation. Alas. There he was on one side with his siblings hugging each other by the floor and Maryse was on the other, being wholly ignored. He rubbed at his forehead once more and eyed the Lightwood matriarch in all her usual stern self. However as he kept on staring, he started to notice that her hands were trembling slightly at her sides and there was a hidden fear in her face, eyes bright with tears.

Sighing, he steeled himself to have a conversation with her.

"I'm glad you're all safe." Maryse said, apparently having not spoken yet. "Are any of you hurt?"

"We're fine…" Alec could hear the tremor in her stern voice and it was a pleasant surprise though it failed to move him. He found that despite all their years together as a family, he could only see her as a stranger now.

Few steps created empty space between them but it could have been an entire world.

The ground had shifted that day he had told her _'enough'_ and kissed Magnus in front of everyone and the ground had just steadily kept shifting farther and farther apart with every cruel, ignorant, arrogant word she threw and with every bit of dark history he dug up until finally he had had enough. When he defended Magnus against her prejudice and hate, when he had shouted everything he knew to be true and everything that was only true because of every negative emotion that pulsed in his veins, the ground had altogether fell apart.

"Alec," Maryse took a step forward, nearly invisible desperate hope in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jace, Izzy and Max all froze where they were cuddling together and one by one they stopped childishly avoiding the messy situation. Alec could see them stand up to face their mother together; three of them stood a step behind him in loyalty and solidarity.

It wasn't necessary because even if Jace and Izzy usually ran wild with him following after them, everyone who knew them well knew that his siblings looked at him for leadership and Maryse, despite all her failings, knew too and that was why her focus was solely on him. Still, the action warmed his heart with the reminder that his siblings would always stand by him through thick and thin. "For what?"

"Not respecting your decisions. All of you." Maryse worried her hands on her skirt. "I raised you to be independent and I didn't realise that it meant I would have to let you go and make your own decisions and mistakes. I was harsh. I pushed you into paths I personally curated because I want your futures to be as bright as I know each of you are and I was wrong to be so forceful."

Alec inhaled a little and released his breath. He could hear his sibling's do the same.

"I realise that I pushed too far many times over but I would like us to be a family again."

"Our family has grown," Alec informed evenly. "It's not just me, Izzy, Jace and Max anymore. We have Magnus, Lydia, Clary, Simon, Luke and other Downworlders – everyone who supports us at every turn and advise us when we need them to."

Maryse's expression became sorrowful.

"People who held our hands and struggled with us." Alec fisted his hands. "They were here for us when Izzy was put on trial, when Jace was kidnapped, when we were fighting for our lives against Valentine's men…" The betrayal of his parents' callousness at the sufferings he and his siblings went through bubbled out again in scalding waves. "They were there when Alicante was attacked and they protected us with their lives." His eyes narrowed with accusation and distant pain. "Where were you? Where were you and Robert when we needed you?"

"…I'm sorry." Maryse repeated eventually. "I was so busy trying to rebuild the Lightwood name to ensure your bright futures in the Clave that I lost sight of what was most important: _being a mother_. And I don't think I will regret anything more in my life.

"I'm here to make amends with everyone." She took an official envelope from her coat pocket. "It won't be easy and I can't take back what I've done but I can start by living here full-time to spend time with my children. I won't undermine your authority nor Lydia's and I want you to accept this as my official offer to be your adviser. I have already given a similar one to Lydia."

Alec took the envelope and tucked it in his pocket without breaking eye contact. "Staying here, it's a start." He acknowledged. "But if you want to rebuild our relationships with each other then you will have to accept the people who are dear to us as well." He gestured behind him. "I won't speak for them but for me, that means Magnus first and foremost. One insult, Maryse, _one_ and I'm done." He heard Izzy suck in a sharp breath and Max whine a little behind him and he could feel Jace's trepidation through the bond but he didn't budge because Magnus was non-negotiable in his life.

"I know, Alec." Maryse admitted, oddly gentle. "I have already extended my apologies to Magnus and he has helped me realised my mistakes. There is no love lost between us but," She took a breath. "I know that he is very important to you and I… I wish to be a positive force in your lives from now on."

Alec loosened his tight fists and relaxed some. "You're right," He said. "This won't be easy but family has always been my priority and so long as you are willing to try, _I_ am willing to try. But not now. Right now, where I need to be isn't here. It's with Magnus. So if you don't mind, I'm going back to him and, if they wish to, I'm bringing Jace, Izzy and Max with me."

"Of course," Maryse nodded and visibly pulled herself together, the only trace of her emotions shined in her eyes. "Don't worry about the Clave or the Institute, I will take care of things for as long as you and Lydia need me to."

Alec managed to muster up a semblance of a smile. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"I'll leave you all to it then." Maryse smiled weakly, swept one last regretful look at them all and walked away, the sound of her heels like those of a loud ticking clock.

"Alec," Jace whispered.

Alec turned around to face his siblings and shook his head at his parabatai then at his sister. He was too tired from the war, his worry for Magnus, and the heavy conversation he just had to face. All he wanted was to lay in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend but before that he needed to hug his little brother.

"I'm tired of all the fighting." Max was frowning.

Izzy knelt down and placed a hand on their younger brother's shoulder. "Hey, you heard them, right? Things are going to get better from now on."

"Maybe here…" Max pouted at them. "When I'm at Idris, mom and dad fight a lot too. At the Institute, they all fight about useless things as well. I'm just tired."

Alec crouched down and caught his younger brother's attention. "There's a lot of tension because of Valentine but we, the family that me, Jace and Izzy have here in New York, defeated him so, like Izzy said, things are going to get better from now on."

"I want to stay here too. I don't want to just come when something's happened."

"We want that too, buddy." Jace crouched down as well and formed a triangle with Max at its centre then looked at Alec. "Are we really going back to the loft?"

"You don't have to."

"You will though." Izzy reconfirmed.

Alec raised his brows in affirmation. "Yes."

"I knew you wanted to stay with Magnus, big bro." Izzy smirked. "Score. Jace, you owe me."

"Your warlock boyfriend won't mind me visiting?" Max's pout had returned.

"Hey, come here." Alec opened up his arms and finally hugged his younger brother. He placed his head on top of Max's and met the eyes of his watchful siblings. "Magnus _is_ my boyfriend," Izzy and Jace's eyes widened. "And that is exactly why he won't mind. You're part of the family, Max, don't forget that." He pulled back to look into his younger brother's eyes and saw the beginnings of a smile.

"Will I meet the rest of the family then?"

Alec grinned and ruffled Max's hair. "Of course, you will. Jace's girlfriend, Clary, is setting up a lunch celebration at the loft so you'll get to meet them then. You'll love her and Simon, they're well-versed on mundane folk and fairy tales and I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to share their knowledge with you."

"Yeah?" Max's eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

"Let's go!" Max bounced on his feet excitedly and they all laughed happily as they stood up, his younger brother being lifted up to rest in Jace's arms. "Is your girlfriend a warlock too, Jace?"

"Oh." Jace seemed surprised. "You haven't heard of her?"

Alec drew his stele out of his pocket and smirked at his parabatai. "My boyfriend's much more important news than Fray."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Izzy leered.

"Clary's a Shadowhunter." Jace divulged. "She's an artist too."

Alec rolled his eyes and traced the portal rune in the air. "Tell her she can pull objects out of paper too, why don't you?" He teased and went in the portal before his brother could reply.

They all came after him with Max looking highly amused.

"I'm going to the bedroom and check up on Magnus. Knock if you need anything." Alec smiled at his siblings and swivelled around to walk towards the bedroom when a thought passed his mind and he paused midway to look over his shoulder. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come with me."

"Me too!" Izzy yelled enthusiastically, a wild grin on her face. "I want to come!"

"You and Jace are forbidden from entering." Alec said sternly.

Max turned smug and stuck a tongue out at Izzy which she returned happily.

"Fine with me, Alec." Jace laid back on the couch and eyed him upside-down. "It's not like I want to see you canoodling with Magnus." His parabatai grabbed Max and made their younger brother turn away from Iz. "Now that I think about it, it's better if you stay with us, Max. You'd be bored to death in there and on a worse level than what Izzy's romantic movies do."

Izzy smacked Jace with a satisfyingly loud noise and Clary's head popped out of the kitchen with a curious Simon. They grinned then disappeared back to whatever they were doing. Alec hoped they weren't destroying the place as he'd have to do the cleaning for Magnus. Then again, he could always _make_ them clean after themselves.

Max's face screwed up in disgust. "I'm staying with you. Let's bake cookies." A pause. "Without Izzy."

"Watch it!" Izzy's eyes were shooting daggers but her smile betrayed her.

Jace looked proud.

And Alec… he rolled his eyes.

* * *

The windowsill was cold as it always was during this time of the year and it was a far cry from the warmth of the bed and Alexander's arms that Magnus had left. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the reality of his Nephilim sleeping in bed with him after the horrors he had done during the war when he'd been so sure that things would change once they left Brocelind Plain behind but perhaps the terrible affair was still too recent and that was why his Shadowhunter was here willingly by his side.

He pressed his cheek on the glass window and laughed at himself softly while he closed his eyes, the weight of his mind heavy. His eyes stung with exhaustion, he was far too pale under the strong force of the rising sun, and his magic sparked in the air around him, wild and untamed; it was the effect of having lost control over his core, having it become damaged from corruption as well as having it nearly emptied out from use.

The core was where the energy of warlocks were kept in, the energy that would touch and fuel their existence and thereby become their most potent source of magic. Most warlocks operated magic with their core energy but because he was already powerful with his base energy, it naturally meant that his core energy was not only destructive in its force of power but also volatile in the sense that it would expend magic to obey his wishes regardless of whether he thought they were a good idea or not.

There was no controlling his core magic just like his demonic side and it was why he hated using his core energy and why his core was always kept locked in a cage with what he called his 'reserve' energy; energy that he would only tap into once he used up all the 'excess' magic he kept inside his body outside of his core. Now that his hold over his core was temporarily gone, his magic would act upon his wishes without further ado and he was forced to be careful with his thoughts which only added to his exhaustion.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to watch Alexander sleeping peacefully on the bed. His heart ached at the sight and instantly a flash lit up the room briefly before a Polaroid floated in the air before him, a perfect capture of his slumbering angel. He took it from the air with a shake of his head at his magic and placed it carefully on the windowsill.

"Magnus…"

It started to rain outside, big drops of water pelted the window and blurred the clear view Magnus had of the city but he didn't mind as he unstuck his cheek from the glass to see his Alexander sit up carefully on the bed with an adorable, scrunched up sleepy face.

"Magnus, you should be resting…"

The words were tender, caring with an undertone of longing, and in the past it would have made his heart flutter but not with the battle and his demonic possession so fresh in his mind mingling with his crippling insecurity over the solidity of their relationship. "I told you," He started without realising what he was about to do, the only warning being the icing of his heart. "To never forget who I am."

It was an echo of his words from a time that felt like years ago but had only been a night ago.

Alexander looked startled, eyes widening from their squint. "What? …I didn't. I said I'd never forget – that I could never – and I meant it."

"You did though." Magnus shook his head and let his damp hair fall limp on his forehead. He caught a glimpse of the robe he had re-worn after his shower and was reminded of the fact that Alexander had towelled him clean and dressed him in his sleep. The soiled towels in his hamper were still there inside his bathroom, a reminder, a significant proof of his boyfriend's care for him that warred with the bitter experiences of his past. "You once thought Downworlders were slaves to their impulses."

Alexander flinched visibly.

"But after meeting me and other Downworlders, you changed drastically as I knew you would to the point that I believe you see us as humans instead of Downworlders." The window frosted over with ice and Magnus felt the cold magic sting his hands. "Still, I had hoped you retained at least a healthy dose of caution but – Coming near me when you knew I was dangerous and could easily have killed you was a height of idiocy that I never thought to expect from you."

It wasn't what he meant to say.

"Alexander, I was overridden by my demonic side and you… I don't even know what to say to you."

It wasn't the _point_ he had wanted to make.

"You turned your back on our promise to each other."

But what was the point, really, except that he was terrified of what _could_ have happened and was confused and frustrated over _why_ his Nephilim wasn't running away from him yet.

"I dismembered and mutilated a body in front of you, I tore out a human heart –,"

"You did." Alexander slid out of the bed and stood, face clear of any judgement.

" _Why?_ " Magnus asked near-desperately. His frozen heart cracked a tad. " _Why are you here?_ "

Alexander smiled then, a soft and understanding quirk of lips. "Where else would I be?"

The window smashed outward though stayed intact and Magnus had nothing to say.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Magnus, and I'm sorry for everything I said and thought about Downworlders when I knew nothing and didn't bother to know. I'm sorry I turned my back on our promise and I… I can be sorry for many things and I'm sorry for that too." Alexander moved a step closer. "But I don't regret what I did; I wasn't about to abandon you when you needed me."

Magnus kept silent and listened. He pushed away his thoughts, his insecurities, his doubts, his past – everything - and just… listened.

"Everyone else, they don't know you like I do, they would only think the worst of you if I didn't do anything and I refuse to let you suffer for anything." Alexander took another step. "It wasn't just about that, though, because I've become more selfish than I thought possible and I really… if there was anyone that could help you and bring you back then – _I needed it to be me._ "

Magnus felt his breath leave him and the chill that surrounded him receded. "It was." He breathed out. "You did."

"I know." Alexander's smile morphed into a giddy grin before turning grim. "Is that… Is that okay?"

Magnus' brows furrowed and he looked at the floor. He didn't know what to say because he had never heard of such a thing occurring before. When a warlock submitted or were overridden by their demonic side, it was unheard of for someone else to snap them out of it and even more so for the core energy to go against the wishes of the warlock let alone act on its own accord.

"Catarina said it wasn't normal." Alexander moved another step forwards.

"It isn't."

Alexander advanced again and only one step was left between them. "I thought that maybe it means Aristophanes could have been right."

"Aristophanes," Magnus parroted numbly.

"Catarina also said that you expected me to be with my siblings and it's why you called for her and Raphael. But I'm guessing you asked why I'm here for a different reason entirely."

Magnus looked up from the floor to meet dark hazel eyes.

"Do you remember what I said when you asked me to stay close before you began the spell that sent all those demons back to Hell?"

 _"I will never leave your side."_ Of course, Magnus remembered.

"That isn't why I'm here though." Alexander shifted from one leg to another. "It was more a declaration that stemmed from something else I wanted to say which _is_ why I'm here. Why I'll always be here."

Magnus watched as Alexander took the last remaining step and gathered his hands in a gentle hold. He felt mute and his hands burnt from the heat of his boyfriend's calloused ones, their heat sizzled away the last of the cold that remained in him. "Why are you here?" He repeated quietly, pleading with hope and vulnerability, his heart bared once more.

"Magnus Bane," Alexander smiled again. "I am in love with you."

A tear fell down Magnus' cheeks followed by more droplets cascading down and he coiled back in shock of his own emotions spilling over as his dear Nephilim's words reverberated inside his mind, inside his heart. Hot hands let go of his and came up to cup his face and tenderly brush the tears away. His eyes flickered up to see Alexander's ocean eyes welled up with tears too.

"I love you." Alexander repeated without heeding Magnus' inability to accept such sincerity and honesty and _love_ into his fragile heart and being. "Three words, Magnus, the three truest words I know and I can't wait to say them to you forever."

"Alexander," Magnus screwed his eyes shut and placed his hands on Alexander's, the warmth doubled around his face. "Alexander…" His mind had short-circuited and he could no longer understand the way his mind tried to thread his insecurities, disbelief and the words he was hearing together. "I'm not… Don't, _don't…_ How can you – Have you any idea who you're saying this to?"

"My Magnus Bane."

A kiss to his forehead shattered Magnus irreparably and he struggled to pick up the pieces with his metaphorical hands. " _Alexander_ ," He gripped the hands in his grasp and struggled to gasp in air through his clogged throat. " _My father is_ _Asmod_ –,"

"My Magnus Bane," Alec interrupted. "You, the single most powerful and dangerous human being on this earth, are the most precious person in my life and I am completely in love with you."

Magnus tried to shake his head and more tears escaped his shut eyes. His heart was rejoicing from the genuine words it had earnestly wished to hear for centuries while his mind rebelled to accept and pushed for him to protect his Shadowhunter from falling further into the abyss with him and from feeling obligated to. "You don't have to." He struggled to say as it physically pained him to do so. "Alexander, I am –,"

" _Not as evil as you think you are."_

Magnus stiffened and opened his eyes to meet clear hazel eyes. "Alexander," He said softly, dejectedly, knowing he was about to ruin his own chance at true love. "Even my friends, who love me dearly, are understandably scared of me when I lose control. They know that I'm –,"

"You're also not as evil as people think you are."

"They have seen me at my worst, Alexander," Magnus said feebly as his heart quivered with hope. "And they know to stay away. You should –,"

"I refuse to be one more person making you believe you're someone to fear." Alexander interjected simply as a dawn of a smile stretched his lips. "I love you, Magnus Bane; I trust you with my heart, my life. You said you trusted my judgement. This is my judgement of you: I love you."

"Trust," Magnus said hoarsely. "In the face of my wretched past and vast insecurities means nothing. I think you would understand that better than anyone."

"I do." Alexander hummed. "I also understand that you're only trying to protect me but I fell in love with my eyes wide open so –,"

"I'm afraid of that too." Magnus whispered.

"Then let's be scared together." Alexander's smile gentled.

Magnus bit his lip. "I'm sorry…"

"No," Alexander leant in closer till their noses brushed together. "Don't be."

"Alexander," Magnus swallowed. "I love you too." His heart trembled in his chest and he felt his eyes tear up again.

Alexander's smile widened into a blinding grin. "I love you."

"I love you." Magnus repeated and he found that his breathing eased and his mind settled the more he confessed his heart's words so he said it again, and again, and again until the words tumbled from his lips like a waterfall or a broken tape but he didn't care because his lips were widening to mirror his love's wide beam and _he didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care anymore._ "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I lo –,"

Soft lips descended on his and he found himself having the worst example of kissing in his life. Their lips were stretched wide in exhilaration and pressed against each other awkwardly whilst their exposed teeth clashed against each other and the words he spoke out loud in an unending loop stopped, the mantra inside his mind didn't though because, yeah, he really didn't care.

Alexander was here, pressed up against him in every way, their hearts thudded in unison of rapid beats, and Magnus was happy. Chuckles bubbled out of him and for once his love was reciprocated whole heartedly without any conditions or limitations.

Many times in his life, he had wondered whether he could keep being foolish and naïve, if he could keep ignoring the harsh reality, when he would finally stop believing in true love or the fantasy of soulmates. But today, this morning, this very moment, marked the end of an era for him and for once in his miserable, long, immortal life, he _believed_.

"Soulmates?" He asked wondrously.

Alexander's eyes twinkled clearly in their great proximity. "Soulmates."

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus laughed giddily with his love, both uncaring that this wasn't the way the soulmate concept worked and too caught up in each other to bother with how terribly they were kissing if they could even call the way they had mushed their faces together that.

"And I love you, Magnus Bane."

* * *

Brooklyn mid-morning came with a lazy noise of wakening New Yorkers and slow moving cars in the streets that filtered into the loft with a cotton-like buffer. A movie was playing on the living room's television at a low volume and Jace, Izzy and Max were piled into the couches in various displays of contortions while Simon sat on the floor by Clary's legs with a mug to the side and Alec watched them all doze off from where he stood by the closed bedroom door.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to stave off the sleep that persistently clouded over his tired mind and body, and smiled at the image of Magnus snugly asleep in bed seared into his brain. His limbs stretched out languorously and a sigh spilt from his lips before he hefted up the blankets in his hand and trudged forwards. Careful not to wake any of them, he gingerly laid blankets over them one-by-one with his siblings being the last except Jace and Izzy were staring at him with amused eyes.

Figured they'd be awake.

"Hello, big brother." Izzy purred mischievously. "Had fun, hm? Tired Magnus out already?"

Alec threw a blanket at her face that she caught in her hand and proceeded to spread over her body. He ignored her and tucked Max into the last blanket then stood up with satisfaction. "You two should sleep too. Remember Clary's hosting a big lunch celebration later."

"We remember…" Jace muttered while eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Where's _my_ blanket?"

"Oh." Alec shrugged carelessly. "You were supposed to share with Max."

"Why do all of them get a blanket each but _I_ have to share?" Jace pouted

Alec smirked at his parabatai when a movement at the hallway near the bedroom caught his eyes. He looked up in alert and met Catarina's eyes. She held up a potion and winked then waved her hand. A horrifyingly neon pink blanket floated onto Jace and while Catarina went into the bedroom, he found himself and Izzy holding back their laughter at their brother's disgusted face.

"Iz. Swap." Jace swatted the blanket over.

Izzy grinned and nabbed the blanket. She draped it over the blanket she already had and wiggled her eyebrows then turned her attention back to him. "So, Alec, you didn't answer my question."

"I'm pretty sure the war tired him out without me needing to do anything."

"Right." Izzy softened. "He's not… sick, is he? He overexerted himself too much out there."

Alec shrugged. "Catarina said he just needs a good sleep but then it could be too early to tell."

"I hope Catarina's potion helps."

"Yeah," Alec looked at the closed bedroom door and wondered whether Catarina had waken up Magnus. He hoped not and that she was only checking up on Magnus with magic. The potion could be drunk later and his boyfriend really needed to sleep.

"Earth to Alec?"

"Hm?" Alec raised a brow at his sister and noticed that she had that ever-frustrating knowing gleam in her eyes.

"You don't have to babysit us, big bro." Izzy's eyes dared him to lie.

Alec shook his head at her. "I'm not. I wanted to see if you any of you were injured and I wanted to see Max." He made his parabatai scoot so he could sit down beside his younger brother. The moment he did, his body ached sweetly at the reprieve and he let out a small sigh.

Izzy took a pillow from the couch. "He said he misses you a lot."

"He was also telling us about the Moscow and Vatican Institute." Jace added.

"It's ridiculous," Izzy squished the pillow in her hands, upset. "He shouldn't be going around the world alone without us."

Alec gently ran his fingers along his slumbering younger brother's curls. "That ends now." He vowed and tucked a strand of hair behind Max's ear. "I'll talk to Maryse when I get back to the Institute. His place is with us and it's best that he isn't isolated with adults. He needs to grow up learning things with an open mind and he needs to have fun every now – ," He flinched when his parabatai's hand touched his cheek then glared.

"I was checking for a fever." Jace explained earnestly. "You were talking about fun."

Izzy swatted his parabatai before he could. "He knows how to have fun now. He has Magnus after all." She wiggled her brows again.

"Why did I bother coming out…" Alec muttered under his breath though he didn't mean it one bit.

"You came out for Magnus!" Izzy shot back cheerfully.

Alec rolled his eyes and returned his focus on combing his fingers through Max's hair but didn't dignify his sister with a response other than the slight quirk of his lips because it was true.

"You should introduce Max to Magnus."

"Mm."

"I mean it, Alec." Izzy insisted as if he had actually said no with his noncommittal hum. "Max doesn't know who you're dating and he was poutier about that than about you disappearing on us so quickly. You know he hates being out of the loop."

Alec turned to eye his sister's serious expression. "Did I say no?" He challenged.

"You didn't say yes." Izzy snarked back.

Alec shrugged. "I would have done without you saying."

" _Later_?" She persisted.

"When Magnus has rested enough."

Jace, who until then had remained uncharacteristically silent – most likely to continue sulking about the blanket –, spoke up. "I thought you wanted them to meet?"

"I did…" Alec licked his lips and pursed his lips. Of course, he wanted Magnus to know every single one of his siblings and vice versa but he hadn't forgotten that Max had been learning about the Shadow World from Institutes around the world so it was highly unlikely that his little brother had a good opinion on Downworlders and that sort of prejudice was something he'd rather let his boyfriend face on a better day, when Magnus wasn't feeling so vulnerable. "It's not that I don't."

"Then what?" Izzy asked impatiently.

"Max hasn't been exposed to Downworlders yet. I'd rather not test his tolerance for them on Magnus, that's all."

Jace looked ready to fight but Izzy gripped their brother's arm and cast a meaningful look. "I get it, Alec." She flipped her hair behind her and let go of her hold on Jace. "But I think that ship sailed when he met Raphael, Simon and Catarina earlier."

"Oh." Alec blinked and automatically turned to see the vampire sleeping on Clary's legs. "Right. And?"

Izzy smirked. "You forgot Simon was there, huh?"

"Maybe."

"I won't tell." Izzy promised in the way she did when she didn't mean it. "Max was a bit taken aback at first but eventually he started to ask questions. Catarina graciously sat through all of the invasive ones and the weird ones so I'm pretty sure Magnus will get a free pass on that."

Alec nodded. "Good… good…" He relaxed more into the couch and revelled in his siblings' presence, his bond thrumming more noticeably than before.

It was nice to have this time with his siblings alone. He couldn't remember the last time they had spent time together to _be_ together. The last time it'd been three of them was when he had almost gotten his arm hacked off and he'd been too preoccupied with Magnus not being there for him when he woke up. That had also been the time he realised how absent he'd been from his siblings' lives and more so Max's with how rare they've seen their youngest brother. He remembers all that with a spike of guilt.

"Listen, I need to apologise too." He rubbed at his jaw tiredly and braced himself for yet another heavy conversation in a series of heavy conversations. "I'm sorry that I haven't been a good brother lately and that I've been absent a lot and… if it feels like I'm ignoring you guys for Magnus."

Jace looked startled. "No, Alec…" His parabatai trailed off uncertainly before abandoning that line of thought. " _You_ listen." Jace retorted. "You've been an amazing parabatai and brother, Alec. You were there when we needed you. You were there for us when it mattered. I was a mess when I came back and I wouldn't have survived the trial without you having my back every step."

"Nor would I." Izzy nodded.

"I wasn't there for you when you were struggling with Clary being your sibling." Alec countered miserably. "And I don't even know what's been going on in your life, Izzy."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I've been too invested in both your love lives to _have_ a life."

"Besides," Jace clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'd have appreciated you being available for me to rant to but let's face it, Izzy's a better choice anyway."

They all laughed at that and Alec felt a tiny bit of his guilt levitate into the ether. But, "still," he resisted.

"Lighten up, man, you navigated through your first love while leading the Institute _and_ protecting all of us from the Clave and Valentine's relentless assaults." Jace praised. "Compared to _our_ track records, you're the number one golden star-studded student." His parabatai turned serious after a pause. "Actually, _I_ should be the one apologising to you both. I didn't mean to be so caught up with Clary that I turned my back on you guys."

Alec exchanged shocked looks with his sister though his mind was hooked on the words ' _first love_ ' instead of how strangely genuine his parabatai was being.

"You were right to get mad at me about not being there when Izzy went on trial. What you said – I needed that. That wake up call. I mean, I was still pretty crap after that but I think I've gotten better. _You_ , however, have nothing to improve on." Jace finished off with a fire behind golden eyes.

"… _thanks_ , Jace." Alec extracted his fingers from Max's hair and leaned over to hug his parabatai. They held each other for a moment and he met his sister's mellow eyes over Jace's shoulder before they pulled away in unison. "Iz –," He started but Izzy didn't let him.

"No, Alec."

Alec's brows crinkled and his lips formed a small smile. "Don't get mushy too…"

"It's a trend I'd like to keep." Izzy chuckled. "I'm kidding. But no, seriously Alec. We know you love coddling us like a mama bear but me and Jace have been old enough to take care of ourselves for a while now. We're happy for you and Magnus. It's about time you found someone to love you as fiercely as you do."

Love _you as fiercely as you do._

Alec looked between his siblings bemusedly. "Did I miss a memo?"

"What do you mean?" Jace feigned with a secretive look at their sister.

Izzy smirked. "I believe he's under the impression that I don't know him well enough to realise when he's _in looove_." She sang the last two words irritatingly.

"You mean 'we'." Jace corrected.

"No, I meant ' _I'_."

Alec rubbed his fingers together. "When?" He asked because his epiphany had happened during the war and while he respected his sister's keen intuition, he was fairly sure she wasn't _that_ good to have spotted it in the few hours that had passed since then.

" _Hermano_. When you ditched your duties to rescue Magnus from Valentine… When did _you_ figure it out?"

"What?" Alec asked faintly.

Izzy sighed patiently. "Please tell me you already figured it out before I said anything."

"…I did." Alec replied dumbly.

"Thank the Angel."

Alec passed his hand through his face and closed his eyes for a second. There was absolutely no way he had been in love with Magnus for that long without knowing. Absolutely no way. No way. He couldn't have been that much of an idiot about it that he let Magnus suffer with unrequited love for that long when it wasn't unrequited.

Please, for the love of the Angel.

"No…" He muttered.

Izzy looked sympathetic. "Maybe you were _falling in love_ and I read it as _in love_."

That was viable.

Alec accepted it without another word to the topic even though he knew his sister didn't believe what she had said. "Still," He repeated. "I'll do my best to spend more time with you two."

"Parabatai, I say this because I love you," Jace began. "But please don't cock-block me and Clary when we finally have time to date properly."

"I'm busy too. I have my _eye_ on someone." Izzy's face turned dangerous.

Alec felt a tad abandoned. "I guess I'll spend my time with Max then."

"Nope." Izzy rejected. "I'm taking Max along."

"So long as you keep it PG." Jace retorted.

"Hey!" Alec frowned. "You said Max wanted to spend time with _me_."

Izzy nodded. "I did but he wants to spend time with me too so get in line."

"I'm next." Jace raised a hand childishly and stuck a tongue out.

Alec gave them 'the look' and they looked back, unfazed.

"Face it, big bro, between the Clave, the Downworlders and Magnus, you're going to be swamped for the next week _at least_. And I know you, even though Maryse offered, you won't accept it because you're very hands-on."

"And stubborn." Jace added.

"We'll teach Max our ways of fun while you're busy. It's the least we can do to lessen your load."

"I'd rather you not corrupt Max with your 'ways of fun'." Alec deadpanned.

"Oh, you love us."

"Yes but I don't love your ways of fun."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Clary and Simon will teach him _their_ ways of fun then."

"You know, somehow those two options are equally terrible."

Jace shoved him.

"Kidding." Alec laughed, eyes glittering.

"Yeah right." Jace sarcastically agreed.

Izzy nudged them both. "Looks like Catarina's done. Better get back to the love of your life, Alec."

"Boyfriend." Alec corrected as he stood. He paused after a step and looked back at his sister thoughtfully. "On second thought, 'love of my life' sounds better." His steps were light with triumph as he left his siblings gaping at him. Clearly, they hadn't expected him to say that.

* * *

"You should be asleep."

Magnus was half-asleep propped up on his pillows and the only thing that stopped him from falling entirely back to sleep was his missing Alexander. The bed was colder without his love and he was unhappy and a little petulant about being left alone after they had exchanged 'I love you's. The giddiness in his heart from that progress in their relationship was also not helping.

His face was in a constant struggle between pouting and smiling and he saw Catarina's curious face turn predatory like she understood what he was thinking about though he doubted it because she wasn't a mind reader and he hadn't given her a single hint. "I know." He answered belatedly.

"Drink this." Catarina handed over a vial. "Then tell me what's making you glow with joy like a pregnant man."

Magnus didn't stop the chuckle that left him before he downed the potion. He eyed the bedroom meaningfully and he saw his friend observe the thorny red roses growing out of the walls with raised brows. A kind of expectant, excited expression crossed over her face as if she really _had_ an idea of what had happened and couldn't wait for her suspicions to be confirmed. "What?"

"Oh, Magnus." Catarina whispered wistfully. "He loves you, doesn't he?"

"What gave it away?"

"I thought I heard him whisper it when he kissed you goodbye earlier before he went to see his younger brother, Max."

Magnus blinked at his friend then smiled to himself. "Yes…" He trailed off, honestly shocked and deeply touched that his Alexander had chosen to stay with him rather than with his siblings. His heart fluttered happily. "I hope that means I'm finally meeting the littlest Lightwood."

"He's outside." Catarina revealed. "Sleeping on your couch. Curious little bugger; hard to be irritated by invasive questions when it comes from a curious pint-sized Shadowhunter though."

"Is he adorable?"

Catarina rolled her eyes. "Not as much as your Nephilim." She turned serious then. "I'd rather not rain on your parade but, I have to say, this will only make us worry more though I beg you understand that we are incredibly happy for you as well."

"I understand." Magnus hugged a pillow to his chest. "But try not to show your… _worries_ to anyone other than me." She smiled slightly and he reached out to squeeze her hand briefly. "You talked to him earlier?"

"What has he told you?"

"You told him 'it' wasn't normal. What did he tell _you?_ "

"That your magic chose to protect him instead of obeying your demonic side."

"Yes." Magnus buried his nose in the pillow.

"Did he also tell you that his presence calms your magic?"

Magnus shook his head with a smile out of sight. "I noticed."

"Did these start after he left?" Catarina pointedly eyed the roses still growing all around. "Your heart must be bursting at the seams."

"Maybe." Magnus didn't deny it.

Catarina smiled. "I'm glad. I hope he lasts."

" _Cat_ ,"

Without asking for context, Catarina's face contorted into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry."

"Please go." Magnus ignored the painful throb of his heart and shuffled down to hide his face behind his pillow. He heard the door shut and felt somewhat resentful for what she had said though he was sure she meant it as she said, a hope that his requited love would last. Her words had plucked up a memory he had wished to bury and with it the person who had said it however and he wasn't happy.

 _"You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last."_

The door swung open and Alexander's fond countenance immediately soothed him. "Magnus, why are you awake when you should be resting?"

Magnus pouted and stretched his hand out. "You left."

"I went to check on the others." Alexander intertwined their fingers together and placed a kiss on the back of his hand; his stomach erupted with butterflies. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect now you're here."

Alexander smiled affectionately. "You're a sap."

"You don't know just how much." Magnus shuffled over to the other side of the bed to give his Nephilim his previous spot and lifted the covers with his free hand.

"I can't wait to find out then." Alexander awkwardly slid under the bed sheet whilst their hands were still clasped together and settled on the pillow with a full view of the rest of the room. "Um, Magnus, why are there roses growing out of the walls?"

Magnus bit his lip and avoided his Nephilim's gaze. "Hmm…" His cheeks twitched a bit. "I wonder."

"Magnus," Alexander sounded exasperated. "Please don't use your magic until _after_ you've rested enough. Okay? For me?"

A warmth washed through Magnus' body. He smiled. "I'll try."

"Don't try. Do."

Magnus turned to his side and placed his cheek on his love's chest. "Alexander, my core was damaged by Asmodeous and any semblance of control I had over my magic is naught. They'll do whatever I wish or act upon whatever I feel without my approval so when I say 'try', it's the best I can do." He hummed contentedly when his Nephilim's calloused hand caressed his exposed cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to face him alone, Magnus." Alexander shifted them closer to each other and properly tucked him in before returning the warm hand on his cheek. "You won't recover alone though. I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Oh darling," The roses, no longer with thorns, crept along the rest of the empty wall. "You are always so incredibly sweet." Magnus pulled his Nephilim's hand up to place a kiss on the knuckles. "But we both have duties to fulfil and while I appreciate the sentiment, I won't be the reason you skirt your responsibilities or spend less time with your lovely little brother."

Alexander's gorgeous eyes rolled. "You will _not_ work until you've recovered, Magnus."

"Is that an order, Mr. Lightwood?"

"You bet, Mr. Bane." Alexander snickered.

"Well then," Magnus replied, pleased by their light-hearted banter. "You'll be glad to know that Catarina will resume her position as my substitute unless I am personally required to do my job."

"Lydia's covering for me and Jace and Izzy's going to monopolise Max's time for at _least_ two weeks."

"Darling, you and I both know the Clave would just zero in on the fact that you _aren't_ present."

Alexander groaned. "You're right. I'll eventually have to show my face or the Clave will kick up a fuss."

"They would." Magnus snorted.

"Never mind all that." Alexander pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "Right now, I need you to rest, Magnus."

Magnus obediently closed his eyes and tugged his love's hand up to rest on his lips. He listened to the muted Brooklyn sounds for a while and when he noticed the slow up-and-down of the chest he was using as a pillow, he said, "Alexander?"

"Mm?" Alexander sounded half-asleep, voice low.

"I love you." Magnus cooed.

Alexander tugged him even closer and mumbled, "I love you too."

* * *

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Alec swore loud enough to be heard in the living room though thankfully not enough to wake his boyfriend. He cast a withering glare at the cheerful tiny red head that had burst through the bedroom door with a sunny smile and her arms up in the air.

"Catarina said Magnus should wake up for lunch." Clary tried to explain before she turned to look over her shoulder. "Izzy! Your brother's glaring at me!"

Alec threw a pillow at her and then, like a puppet on strings, she slid back out of the bedroom with a startled yelp while the door swung shut by itself. He watched her go, bemused, and turned to his boyfriend whose eyes remained closed. "Are you pretending to be asleep or are you actually asleep?"

"Sweetheart," Magnus rasped huskily and peeked one eye open. "Who would still be asleep after all that raucous?"

Alec crossed his arms, upset at everyone outside for waking them up so rudely. "I'm going to _kill_ that little girl." He muttered darkly.

"Now, now, the war just ended." Magnus placated. "There's no need to add more drama to our lives yet."

"She _woke_ you up." Alec argued.

"At least they made sure to ask Cat's permission first…" Magnus pulled him back down on the bed and pressed a kiss to his bicep which made him blush. "I'm fine, darling. Really. I think food will do me good at this point. We can always rest after."

"If you're sure…" Alec trailed off uncertainly.

Magnus smiled. "I'm sure, honey."

"Okay, then, you go ahead and do your morning routine. I'll…" Alec looked at the intimidatingly large walk-in closet like it had the ability to bite him or swallow him whole or purposely mock him for his choices in clothing. "…bring over new clothes for you to wear."

Magnus' face morphed into a cross between excited, curious and pleasantly surprised. "My boyfriend is going to dress me up? I can't wait!" His warlock clapped like a seal and bounded out of bed with more energy than Alec thought his boyfriend was capable of and rushed off to the bathroom without a chance for him to take back his words.

Sighing, he slowly got out of bed himself and hesitantly entered the closet.

The narrow walkway led to a cushy windowsill daybed and had a line-up of neatly hung suits behind glass on either side. He uncertainly glanced at them, at a lost as to the lack of casual wear which he was fairly sure Magnus should have at least a few of.

It was a mystery he solved when he got near the daybed and saw that there were narrow archways leading to the left and right that opened up into two small rooms as part of the walk-in closet. "By the angel, what did I get myself into?" He sat down weakly on the daybed and despaired at himself, unsure whether he should laugh, cry or reprimand himself for thinking that his boyfriend would have any less of this ginormous monstrosity of a closet.

Alec peered into the left side and noted that there were racks upon racks of shoes, ties, belts, jewellery, wallets, bags, watches and all the other miscellaneous crap his boyfriend probably wouldn't need for lunch at the loft and breathed a small sigh of relief at the blessing. With renewed determination, he got up and strolled through the right side and took his time to appreciate the order and minimalist beauty of the room.

It was a gorgeous display of light brown wood, yellow lights that lit up the clothes, a huge chandelier with white lights in the centre right above the white ottoman that had a grey throw draped over it, black and white carpet, and a table to the side near a mannequin that had a couple of decanters and glass bottled spirits because _of course_ there was.

He went straight over to the section of dark colours and immediately felt a sense of ease. There were a lot of blacks, dark greys, olive greens, deep blues, and maroons to choose from and he happily browsed through the incredible materials and styles while absentmindedly fantasising how good Magnus would look in them.

There was a particular olive-green sweater that looked like fine net and was practically see-through that made his cheeks flame. He quickly shoved it out of sight (though not out of mind) and went through a few more until he paused at a simple maroon knitted sweater. Whilst he pulled it out happily and threw it onto the ottoman, he noticed a sleeve peeking out at the bottom of the clothes.

It was a dark blue sweater with light brown patches by the elbow and was also the comfiest thing Alec had ever touched in his life. He possessively clutched at it and crept over to the full length mirror to hang the clothing before his chest; it was simple and smelled like Magnus as he buried his face into it with a sigh at the nice feel.

His fingers tingled as he took off his faded black shirt and pulled the sweater on then hugged himself while swaying happily. He was sure he looked like an idiot but the material just _felt so good_ and he couldn't help it. Izzy's accusation that he had a sweater obsession seemed more like a factual observation than a teasing joke at that moment.

"Having fun, my darling?"

Alec whirled around, arms still wrapped around himself, to see Magnus – _wet, dripping, half-naked Magnus that only had a towel wrapped around the waist Magnus_ – and blushed fiercely. "Uhm."

"You look great, sweetheart." Magnus sauntered closer and rubbed his bicep. "This is cashmere; very soft and very comfy. You seem to like it?"

Alec nodded mutely, too engrossed with the circles being traced on his bicep and the damp golden skin sparkling under the bright lights.

"I'll keep that in mind when I go shopping for you then." Magnus winked and meandered over to the nearest rack of clothes, a hand on the hip.

Alec breathed in deeply and cleared his throat. "I chose that sweater for you." He pointed at the ottoman and saw his boyfriend twirl, face lit up.

"Lovely," Magnus commented.

Alec unashamedly watched his boyfriend pull the sweater on and bit his lip as the knitted material clung onto Magnus' bulging arm muscles deliciously. He ambled over and slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist then placed his chin on top of a cushioned shoulder. "You look great too."

"Why, thank you, my sweet." Magnus spun in place and landed a gentle kiss on him.

"You're welcome." Alec whispered. He connected their lips once more and closed his eyes. His hands wandered lower to lay just above the waist and he felt a zing of excitement course through him from his proximity to his boyfriend's naked body hidden underneath the thick towel. A thigh slid daringly in between his as he tugged Magnus in closer and a tongue swiped playfully at his lips from the gesture. His mouth parted open in welcome and he nearly moaned at the taste of his boyfriend, sweet and smokey.

A searing hot hand slid up his neck and Magnus' thumb and forefinger held his chin to angle him better as their kiss turned more heated. His fingers trembled slightly at the uncharted territory of affection and he jumped violently when he heard the bedroom door open in the distance. Even so, Magnus' fingers dug into his chin and nape, unwilling to let go, and his heart thudded in anticipation, but no sooner than this, they parted.

Their breath mingled in between then, warm and humid, as they panted together.

"Alec?"

Magnus peered at the archway, back bent slightly, and a curious smile blossomed. "Hello there, little one." A significant silence passed and those golden-green eyes were back on him. "Darling?"

"Uh." Alec snapped himself out of his self-induced trance and ripped away his gaze from his mesmerising boyfriend to see his youngest brother stood at the entrance, grey eyes wide and bright. "Hi Max." He let go of his Magnus' waist and his fingers grazed on a soft cotton that was definitely not a towel. His eyes darted down to see that his boyfriend was wearing jogging pants and he spared a second to glare reproachfully.

"It wasn't intentional." Magnus defended.

Alec shook his head and switched his attention back to his younger brother. "Come here, Max." He took a step backward, stretched out his hand and waited for his sibling to take it then pushed his little brother to a stand before him. "Max, meet Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and, most importantly, my boyfriend."

"Hello," Max greeted politely though with an undeniable zeal. "You have too many names to remember; I think I'll just call you Magnus."

Magnus looked charmed. "That sounds reasonable. How many other names and descriptions have you heard?"

"Well," Max started with a thoughtful tap to the chin. "According to Izzy, you're ' _the_ sexy, sexy warlock', emphasis on the ' _the_ '. Jace called you 'glitterboy' and the 'love of Alec's life'. Clary says you're the most powerful Downworlder alive. Simon says you're the coolest, kindest, glitteriest and most fashionable human being on earth. Catarina mentioned that you're a pain in the ass. And Raphael told me that you're a hedonist and I shouldn't bother trying to find out what that meant."

Alec gaped at his younger brother.

"You have amazing memory, Max." Magnus praised.

"Thanks!" Max beamed then added cheekily, "I know!"

Alec snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes at the terrible individuals he and Magnus called family. "I don't know them." He mumbled after he opened his eyes to see his little brother and boyfriend grinning at him. "Let's portal to another country."

"How about Italy?" Magnus suggested readily.

Alec cautiously grabbed his boyfriend's hands. "I was joking. I'd rather endure them than let you use magic."

"Cat said you're recovering from the war because you 'stupidly, single-handedly, defeated all the demons and cast them back to hell'." Max hopped on the floor enthusiastically. "Which is really cool, by the way. I wish someone videoed it so I could see!"

"Hm... While I'm highly sure no one can compare to my magnificence, there are movies with powerful characters that give a certain sense of thrill akin to what you would have felt had you been there to see my heroic act."

Alec rolled his eyes at his proud boyfriend but he was happy that Magnus no longer seemed too troubled by what had happened in the war.

"Really!" Max exclaimed then frowned worriedly. "But I promised Simon and Clary that I'd do a movie marathon with them today. What if we watch the ones you want to show me?"

"Oh poppet, I know of a lot more movies than Simon and Clary can ever hope to." Magnus winked conspiratorially.

Max grinned. "Awesome."

"Alright," Alec pushed them both out of the closet back into the bedroom. "Let's go before they all come barging in to whine about how hungry they are."

"Jace's been doing that since about an hour ago. We were playing a game and he dared Clary to wake you guys up because he was tired of waiting." Max joyfully revealed.

"I'm going to kill Jace." Alec grumbled.

"Now, darling, what did I say earlier?"

* * *

Their exit from the bedroom was met with a loud 'finally!' from Jace and cheers from the some of the others, all of them already gathered on the table. Izzy was munching on meat from a skewer by the table and Jace was halfway through a piece of steak while Simon and Raphael held champagne flutes filled with blood. Catarina and Tessa were nowhere to be seen, Luke was busy piling up food, and Lydia was waving a french fry in greeting.

"You started without us!" Max accused and rushed to the table, impatient to catch up on eating.

Jace tore at a large chunk of steak and sloppily answered with a full mouth, "you took forever!"

"Finish chewing before you speak, Jace." Lydia reprimanded.

Alec smirked at her, his sister's words of his co-Head being a mother figure to them was also right.

"Fashionably late." Magnus winked.

Alec pulled out a chair for his boyfriend and accepted the tender smile he received with a light blush then sat down himself. Their hands automatically reached for each other atop the table and squeezed before they focused on the food. "Looks amazing."

"Thank you." Catarina came out of the kitchen with a steaming pot which she placed on the last remaining empty spot on the table. "Tessa's getting our drinks." She was in the middle of her sentence when goblets of water and sparkling golden drinks materialised for each of them and Tessa herself appeared to sit down beside Catarina.

Magnus twirled a flute with elegant fingers. "Champagne?"

"Ginger ale." Tessa clarified.

"Wonderful."

Alec caught Lydia's eye from the other side of the table. "How was the Clave?"

"Seriously, Alec? This is supposed to be a celebration." Izzy complained.

"No work talk!" Clary chimed in.

Lydia dimpled. "I managed to convince them that we called for back-up and that the Downworlders deserve our thanks for helping us so promptly."

"And?" Luke urged, intrigued.

Raphael swirled the blood in the flute. "You really think they'd have responded with anything other than, 'fuck no'?"

"Language!" Simon cried out, hands on Max's ears.

"I'm young not ignorant."

Jace snickered and leant across the table for a high-five.

"They didn't… _exactly_ say that." Lydia denied with a tilt of her head. "Madame Inquisitor is willing to let the Downworlder's presence and our involvement in that slide since the war ended with few casualties as a result. However we, as the instigators of what she called the 'New York Shadowhunter-Downworlder Council', will henceforth be held accountable for any actions done by the Downworlders in this city because, and I quote, we 'seem so willing to put our positions and statuses on the line for them.'"

Alec let out a long breath as he and Lydia communicated silently with their eyes until she too released a breath and smiled faintly. He returned her smile with a stronger one when Magnus' hands slid into his and gripped tight in support. "We'll be fine, Lyds."

"I know we will." Lydia's smile grew wider.

"Does this mean that the blame for the illegal actions of _any_ Downworlder in the city will be placed on both of you?" Raphael inquired.

Lydia nodded solemnly and both Izzy and Jace squawked indignantly.

"Hardly seems fair." Magnus remarked. "Then again, the Clave never was fair to begin with."

"There never was a Shadowhunter-Downworlder Council." Luke pointed out eventually. "We made a council made up of Downworlders for our people to give those who wanted to fight leaders to guide them. It was never intended to extend beyond the war."

"Maybe it could, Lucian." Magnus took a dainty sip of ginger ale as dramatic effect, Alec surmised fondly. "There is nothing wrong with having a Shadowhunter-Downworlder council. After all, it is probably the best way of working alongside the Institute regarding matters that either or both sides can help with."

"That will not go well with the seelies." Raphael predicted.

"What of the vampires?"

Raphael's lips pursed into a thin line. "I will talk to the Clan but I won't promise anything."

"Fair enough." Luke accepted. "I will convince the pack to see my way."

Alec nudged his boyfriend with a raised brow.

"Warlocks are independent beings, darling. I will no doubt join the Council for you as I do believe it is a step forward to having our different races coexist in peace but my position is one of influence and not power unlike the werewolves, vampires, seelies, and, indeed, Shadowhunters."

"If this will hurt your position…" Alec's brows furrowed which Magnus kissed away.

"No, it will not." Magnus assured. "The New York Council will be what The Council should be and we will be the beginning of an era with you and Lydia leading the helm on the Shadowhunter front; living perfect examples of the true meaning of The Accords."

"You remain so optimistic, Magnus." Tessa remarked.

"It is not optimism, Tessa." Magnus corrected. "Progress must begin somewhere and if we will be the trailblazers as it were then so be it."

"Careful, Magnus, you're starting to sound like a positive version of Ragnor." Catarina taunted good-naturedly.

Alec kissed his boyfriend's hand reassuringly. "No, you're perfect."

"Oh, they're disgusting." Jace pronounced and Alec flicked his eye to his parabatai in time to see his brothers making faces at one another.

"They're romantics." Clary sighed dreamily to the side.

Alec grimaced at her in horror which in turn made Magnus giggle. He watched his boyfriend's features brighten with a lopsided smile that did not go unnoticed.

"Eat, darling." Magnus commanded, still tittering, and nabbed two pieces of lobsters tails for them. "I can feel your Shadowhunters' stares from here."

"Thank you." Alec accepted the food before casting his family meaningful glares that they blatantly ignored. He rolled his eyes at them and shoved a piece of lobster tail in his mouth; a salty and sweet buttery taste blessed his tastes buds upon contact and the meat melted in his mouth delectably. He gave his boyfriend an awed look and then turned to give it to Catarina. "This is… amazing. You cooked this?"

"Me and Tessa did. We do have a certain love for cooking."

Tessa grinned. " _That's_ our speciality – next to everything else."

"So basically, they're _all_ your specialty." Jace deadpanned.

"Basically, we're just _that good_." Catarina retorted.

Jace grinned slowly and looked at their youngest brother. "What say you, buddy?"

"They're _that good._ " Max complimented. "I like the ginger ale too."

"Yes, I hoped you would." Tessa's eyes twinkled.

"Well, if we're complimenting the food –," Simon stood and formally bowed at Clary then Izzy. "Your blood's so delicious, it's like ascending to heaven with every drop."

Alec froze.

Raphael raised a half-drunk flute. "I have to agree. Thank you."

"I feel oddly pleased." Clary had a perplexed quirk to her lips as Simon sat back down.

"I'm with you there… Magnus, please feed my brother food before he self-combusts."

Alec blinked incredulously at his sisters, the official and semi-adopted one, and parted his lips though nothing left him. He grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand when Magnus dutifully offered him a spoon of aromatic mashed potatoes. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Will lying make you feel better?" Magnus raised a brow.

"No." Alec opened his mouth and ate the equally delectable mashed potatoes before he gave his sisters a serious look. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, Alec. That's why I had two of us give blood and not just one." Izzy reassured.

"Alright." Alec screwed his lips to one side and sliced through his salmon to present to Magnus in return. His boyfriend gave a jaunty wink and the pink fish disappeared behind glossy lips. He wondered absently when Magnus had put on lip gloss as his boyfriend came close to shuffle the last of the parmesan fries onto his plate and his eyes wandered to the rest of the dishes on the table to find that they had all ended up finishing the dishes whilst conversing.

Tessa seemed to come to the same realisation. "Dessert, anyone?"

"YEAH!" Max whooped.

"Prepare yourself," Catarina grinned. "For we have made special desserts."

Magic spread around the table; the dishes along the centre of the table disappeared and was replaced with four-tiered glass tea trays filled with all sorts of sweets ranging from crepes to dessert bars to cakes to ice creams that left nearly all of them drooling.

"I love magic! Why do other Shadowhunters hate it so much?" Max queried as he piled his new plate high with desserts.

Alec was proud of how quickly his younger brother had changed opinions on Downworlders – so much quicker than he had been.

"They all suffer from xenophobia." Simon answered before anyone else did.

"From what?"

Alec snorted at Max's wrinkled nose of affront as he finished off the fries on his plate; his younger brother was obviously personally offended for not knowing the word used.

"Xenophobia," Simon repeated. "Fear of the unknown."

"Oh." Max bit into a yellow dessert bar. "Makes sense. It's still cool. I wish I could wield magic."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Clary fist-bumped with Simon in agreement. "I like being a Shadowhunter but nothing is cooler than magic."

"Mundanes! We know what's cool!" Simon grinned.

"You are a wonderfully refreshing Nephilim, poppet." Magnus beamed at Max and ignored Simon who waited with wide eyes for acknowledgement like a little child.

The vampire pouted in the ensuing silence and Alec bit his lip when he felt his boyfriend stifle a giggle.

"I agree." Luke concurred. "You were cautious but ultimately easily adaptable. If I had been your age, I wouldn't have done so easily though I guess having your siblings so accepting helped."

Max appeared proud while Simon sulked harder. "Sure. That and I never liked listening to those boring adults that taught me anyway. You guys are way more fun!"

"Undoubtedly." Magnus smirked.

Alec saw his younger brother grin and eat another one of those yellow dessert bars so he grabbed one for himself to try. A crunch greeted him at the first bite followed by the sweetness of sugar, the tang of lemon, and the chewy crumble of soft cookies. He groaned pleasantly and tugged his boyfriend over for a taste.

"Lemon crunch bar." Magnus identified. "I love these."

"So, Luke, Raphael, Magnus, how's your people?"

Alec held back a laugh at Lydia. She was exactly like him in some ways, bad at starting up conversations; it was nice to not be the most awkward in the group.

"By the Angel, you're as terrible as Alec with small talk." Izzy warmly said, apparently on the same wavelength.

"I'll have you know, dear Isabelle, that Alexander is much better now."

"Hey!" Alec gave his boyfriend an indignant look, fully of the impression that Magnus was going to defend him – which he did but his boyfriend also threw him under the bus.

"You can't expect him to lie. Everyone on this table knows." Jace pointed out.

"Exactly, Blondie."

Alec was reminded of the thought he had in the walk-in closet and once again closed his eyes briefly at the terrible individuals he and Magnus called family. "You all suck." He announced with a big smile on his face and a light heart because he knew that if he could spend the rest of his days in any way, it would be this right here: all of them together having a good meal, conversing, and laughing as he and Magnus held hands and fed each other.

"I could." Magnus promised with a dirty wink.

Though perhaps without the innuendos...

* * *

It was snowing heavily when the sun set to make way for the calming beauty of violet skies and Alec woke up from his unplanned slumber. His eyelashes fluttered as he slowly adjusted to the battling light of orange and purple that streamed in from the unbarred window and gradually registered the fact that he was laid out on Magnus' body like a giant cat. He let out a pleased sigh and nuzzled into his boyfriend's copper neck then laid a kiss on the heated skin under his lips.

Magnus let out a quiet chuckle, apparently awake.

An automatic smile stretched on Alec's lips at the beautiful sound and he lifted himself up to kiss his boyfriend. Cat eyes twinkled at him with adoration and he reached out to cup warm cheeks in his hands. "Hello, Magnus."

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus greeted back lowly, his voice like sticky honey. "Rest well?"

"That's _my_ question."

Magnus' head tilted to the side. "I may have exhibited more… exhaustion but let's not forget you fought just as hard, my Alexander."

"I'm fine. … _Really._ " Alec insisted with a wide smile when Magnus raised a brow. He stretched out his finger to smooth it out. "I've rested enough," His lips puckered as he brushed them down his boyfriend's five o'clock shadow. "And we've eaten." He pressed his lips on the depressed spot behind an uncharacteristically bare ear.

" _Alexander_ ,"

"Hm?" Alec hummed in question distractedly as he continued his descent down the precise path by the underside of a slightly scruffy jaw, along the tempting slope of a bobbing Adam's apple, to another depressed spot between the collarbones.

Magnus shifted a little though not enough to dislodge Alec from his spot nor deter him. "Are you seducing me?"

"If I am," Alec licked his boyfriend's pectorals. "and you have to ask," He slid his hands away from Magnus' face to strong hips. "Then I'm obviously doing a poor job."

" _Are_ you?"

"No." Alec answered after a kiss to a half-hard chocolate nipple. "But, I will – some other time." Magnus made a small noise and he deviously slipped his hand to cover the soft cock under his boyfriend's silk thin sleeping robe. "Do _you_ want me to?"

Magnus huffed out a strangled laugh. "Maybe later when I have enough energy to give you all of me."

"Alright." Alec trailed kisses back up to his boyfriend's lips then tipped his head back to let their eyes meet properly. His smirk widened when he saw that that cat eyes he so adored had visibly dilated. "What now?"

"I'm perfectly happy just staring at your beautiful face, my love."

Alec's heart skipped a beat at the nickname and he could tell from the sweet look Magnus was giving him that his boyfriend had revelled in saying it. "Yeah?" He whispered. "Me too." He scrunched his nose up when it was tapped by a perfectly-manicured nail.

"We're saps." Magnus commented contentedly.

Alec grabbed the hand by his face and pressed the palm to his lips then leaned in to rub his nose with his boyfriend's. "It'll be our little secret." One of many, he thought, because he'd like to share more of these sweet little secrets between them and he knew, with the horizon of their futures as bright as the love they had for each other, there would be so much more.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ It's been a bumpy ride... I hope you enjoyed! Comment and favourite~!


End file.
